EarthFire La fuerza que nos une
by Yali Weasley
Summary: ¿Te imaginas como hubiera sido la vida de Ron, Harry, Hermione y demás sin Voldemort? ¿Que hubiera pasado si después de la guerra los sobrevivientes regresaran en el tiempo a volver a vivir la vida sin los desastres de la Guerra? Averigualo. R/Hr H/G 100%
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Harry por fin ha derrotado a Voldemort, pero eso no ha sido nada confortante para él pues la guerra ha dejado muchas heridas y familias destrozadas, sus dos grandes amigos están gravemente heridos y es probable que Ron no sobreviva, Hermione no seguirá adelante puesto que su único y amor verdadero pronto la abandonara. Dumbledore le ha dejado a Harry como herencia una carta donde le explicara un tipo de magia que casi nadie conoce y que Dumbledore utilizo para el antes de que todos lo creyeran muerto.

Harry:

Existe un tipo de magia que puede salvar aquel que está a punto de morir de ese destino fatal. Esta magia regresa el tiempo en años pero solo los que están vivos vuelven en el. Aquí te dejo el hechizo, todos los que este contigo regresaran al momento que tú lo decidas. Cuando recibas esta carta Voldemort estará muerto, por lo tanto podrás vivir una vida sin su presencia y transportar a todos los que te rodean a vivir una vida de paz y tranquilidad. Pero no solo Voldemort no regresará. E es tu decisión, recuerda que todo es consecuencia de algo y lo más probable es que el destino de los que te acompañen también cambie. Te ofrezco vivir una vida sin dolor, las consecuencias negativas que Voldemort trajo a tu vida se irán pero también las positivas no estarán. Esta magia no te regresara a los que se han ido. Es tu decisión.

PD. El corazón no olvida, y el amor no se borra ni con el tiempo.

Harry doblo la carta, confuso e intentando entender las palabras de Dumbledore. Había una solución para salvar a sus amigos, para salvarse así mismo, vivir una vida sin dolor, ser alguien normal, era un gran regalo, pero… ¿sería todo igual?, ahora tendría un futuro con el amor de su vida Ginny, quizás si regresará el tiempo esa oportunidad se iría con su decisión. ¿Pero soportaría el dolor de perder a su mejor amigo?, ya había perdido mucha gente importante ¿soportaría perderlo a él? Además como ser feliz el ¿Y Hermione? Harry desdobló la otra hoja adjunta y leyó el hechizo, no era muy complicado, solo un movimiento de varita bastaría, pero tenía miedo, no sabía que le depararía todo esto, además ¿en qué momento empezar de nuevo?, sabía que por más que regresará el tiempo sus padres nunca volverían, incluso su padrino, ya no estaría, eso era algo que la carta tenía muy bien escrito, tampoco volvería el señor Weasley, puesto que había muerto por salvar a Ginny, siempre agradecería al señor Weasley por eso, tampoco volvería Percy, ni Seamus, ni siquiera la profesora Sprout, ni muchos más que habían muerto en la guerra.

-Harry- gritó de repente una voz muy dulce y familiar, Harry volteó de repente, sus dulces facciones se veían hermosas incluso en ese tono triste y angustiado.

-Harry, es Ron,- dijo la pelirroja,-se está muriendo…- lo abrazó, -…han traído a Hermione, ella esta inconsolable y no le ayuda nada a su salud, pero Ron quería verla, despedirse…- un llanto incontrolable salió de ella… una lágrima rodo por la mejilla del ojiverde, no podía permitir su amigo…-quiere verte, dice que ojala pudiera evitarles a todos el dolor de verlo… irse pero que necesita vernos a todos por…-

-Vamos…- la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Ron estaba recostado, a pesar de que las heridas ya estaban curadas, algunas seguían sin cicatrizar, la sangre salía, era por eso que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Ron no me dejes…

-Hermione, prométeme que serás feliz…

-Ron no… yo me iré contigo…

-Hermione, por favor… Ginny?

-¿Si Ron?

-¿Lo trajiste?

-Si, como me lo pediste- Ginny le entrego una cajita a Ron.

-Gracias. Hermione… Yo compre esto… porque después de la guerra yo quería…, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, aun así quiero que lo tengas, siempre.

-Ron que… Ron le dio la caja a Hermione, esta la abrió, en su interior había un anillo con un tipo diamante en forma de corazón.

-Harry me hizo un préstamo, mama vas a tener que pagárselo.- Hermione sonrió. Ron tomo el anillo

-En estos casos siempre se pregunta algo pero yo no preguntare nada, solo quiero que lo tengas…

-Ron claro que acepto casarme contigo, siempre…

-No, tu vas a casarte con otra persona y vas a ser feliz.- Ron le puso el anillo

-no, yo nunca me casare más que contigo.

-Nooo, tú tienes que ser feliz, si no, nada va a valer la pena.

Harry aun recordaba lo que había llevado a su amigo a ese estado, un mortífago ataco a Hermione y cuando le iba a lanzar una maldición mortal pero de agonía lenta Ron se había interpuesto entre ella salvando así a Hermione, ella en respuesta había asesinado al Mortífago inmediatamente.

-Harry, amigo… eres mi mejor amigo ¿lo sabes?

-Claro que lo se- le tomo una mano.- tú también lo eres para mí.

-vas a cuidar de ellas ¿verdad?, las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida, mi mama, mi hermana y Hermione.

- Lo haremos juntos.

-Eres un idiota… vez que estoy muriéndome y ni aun así me das la razón.

-Ron amor… no me hagas esto, lucha yo se que te puedes salvar…

-Hijo, vas a estar bien, y yo te voy a cuidar como cuando eras pequeño ¿te acuerdas?

-Mama…

Ron empezó a despedirse de su madre, Harry atontado por lo que veía llamo a Hermione.

-Hermione, si pudieras salvarle la vida a Ron ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar?

-Harry, no te entiendo, sabes que daría mi vida daría todo lo que soy todo… ¿tú sabes cómo hacerlo?, Harry, sálvalo por favor, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya? Es tu mejor amigo.

-no, no sé cómo hacerlo

- Entonces no entiendo porque me apartas de el…

-Solo responde ¿serias incluso capaz de sacrificar tu amor…?

-Todo Harry todo- los ojos de Hermione eran de suplica constante Harry estaba aun más confundido, Dumbledore había intentado darle advertencias, y mencionarle que todo

Me desperté llorando, soñé que no volvías, que no llegaba a tiempo quizás, quizá a tu despedida, las lagrimas saladas, mojaban mis mejillas, mi carita empapada, los sueños, los sueños que morían, te siento en ese beso que no fue, te siento en las ausencias, te siento en los escombros de este amor,

-Hermione…- le llamó Ginny, esta corrió a la cama.

Ron la miro –Hermione, nunca olvides que te amo…- Ron cerró los ojos…

-Noo, Ron…,- Hermione lo abrazó,-Harry Por favor…Ron amor, despierta, amor…

Harry se quedó inmóvil, poco a poco saco la varita y pronuncio algo que los demás no oyeron…


	2. Cap 1: TE SIENTO

_Me desperté llorando, soñé que no volvías,_

_Que no llegaba a tiempo, quizás,_

_quizá a tu despedida,_

-Ron no...-

Una niña de unos 11 años, acababa de despertarse llorando, había tenido ese sueño otra vez, era la 3 vez en esa semana, soñaba que tenía un gran amor el cual acababa de morir en una guerra, siempre sufría una gran angustia y despertaba bañada en llanto, cuando trataba de recordar el sueño era imposible ver la cara de la persona por la que lloraba y qué decir del nombre, eso era lo que más mal la ponía.

_Las lágrimas saladas, mojaban mis mejillas,_

_mi carita empapada, los sueños,_

_los sueños que morían_

Ese sueño solo era una parte de todas las cosas raras que últimamente le pasaban, bueno siempre le habían pasado cosas extrañas pero nunca con tanta frecuencia desde que había recibido una carta en la cual le informaban que era una bruja y que tenía un sitio disponible para estudiar magia en una escuela llamada Hogwarts. Después de eso una persona muy extrañamente vestida la había visitado, le había informado a sus padres lo que Hermione era y la educación que recibiría en esa escuela. Hermione al no conocer nada de ese mundo extraño había conseguido un montón de libros que le explicaran su naturaleza y había intentado memorizarlos todos para no ser el hazme reír de la nueva escuela. Después había ido a comprar todas las cosas nuevas para su colegio y ver todas las cosas que no conocía más los sueños raros y constantes la tenían un poco desconcertada.

_Te siento en ese beso que no fue, _

_Te siento en las ausencias,_

_Te siento en los escombros de este amor_

_que me lleno de penas,_

Todas las noches intentaba concentrarse y siempre era el mismo sueño, pero al otro día no había nada, ella odiaba soñar eso, puesto que ella no estaba interesada para nada en el amor, es más no recordaba alguna vez haber soñado con tener una familia y algún hijo, y no sabía por qué soñaba constantemente eso, solo sabía que era angustiante, su madre la había despertado algunas veces puesto que ella gritaba una y otra vez. "sálvalo, por favor sálvalo".

_Te siento en el olvido,_

_te siento en el recuerdo,_

_te siento en cada parte,_

_te siento en todo el cuerpo._

La última noche en su casa empaco cada una de sus cosas en su baúl y también empaco algunas cosas del mundo que abandonaba, su peluche favorito y algunas fotos de sus padres y de su mejor amiga, la cual acababa de perder porque no le había creído que ella era una bruja y la había tratado de loca. De repente al buscar si no había nada encontró un pequeño anillo, con un diamante en forma de corazón, había despertado con él en un dedo hace dos semanas atrás, solo que le quedaba algo grande, lo tomo en sus manos y de repente se le vino a la mente una imagen de su sueño, y por un momento contemplo el rostro de la persona que soñaba siempre pero se enojo cuando intento recordarla de nuevo. Observo el anillo y lo guardo en un cajón, se dispuso a acostarse pero algo hizo que se parara por él y lo metiera en una pequeña caja donde guardaba sus más grandes tesoros.

_No importaran las formas, ni la piel que te pongas,_

_ni cuando como ni el nombre,_

_ni el nombre que te nombra,_

_por que se que estas cerca,_

_te siento en carne viva,_

_me desperté llorando y supe_

_y supe que hoy volvías._

No podía creer que fuera verdad, el mundo del que tanto había leído existía y al fin estaba comprobando que era verdad. Estaba sentada ya en el tren que la llevaría a esa nueva escuela, en su compartimiento no estaba nadie, era tan tímida que siempre le costaba mucho hacer amigos, esperaba que eso no le pasara acá, quería saber tanto de ese nuevo mundo. Así que sería amistosa con la primera persona con la cual se topara y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Trevor… Trevor…

Un niño medio gordito entró al compartimiento, ella le sonrió.

-Hola, ¿no has visto a un sapo?- le pregunto el niño de cara redonda.

-MMM, no, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- le dijo la niña, no quería quedarse sin tener amigos de nuevo.

-Ah muchas gracias sería muy bueno, sabes no se qué haría si pierdo mi sapo. Mi abuela me mataría.

-Me llamo Hermione y tu ¿eres?

-Neville, Neville Longbotom

-Bueno entonces vamos- lo tomo de la playera y se lo llevó casi arrastrando.

Estuvieron buscando por varios compartimientos sin tener noticias de la rana hasta que en uno encontró a dos niños, un pelirrojo y un niño con gafas, de repente al verlo a él se le vino a la mente una imagen del sueño que había tenido por dos semanas, sin embargo no pudo ver la cara otra vez pero el mismo sentimiento que tenía en esos sueños se hizo presente al ver a ambos niños. Miro al pelirrojo a los ojos por un rato hasta que el niño que la acompañaba le dijo:

-Ya pregunte aquí

-Ah, sí si, ¿no han visto un sapo entonces...?

-No, ya se lo habíamos dicho a él- contestó el pelirrojo.

La niña no supo porque pero oír esa voz hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, no sabía que sentía pero de repente le pareció que esa escena ya la había vivido antes. "Seguro es un sueño" pensó.

-Soy Hermione Granger- dijo -Y ustedes son…

-Ron Weasley- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena de dulces. La niña se rió no sabía porque eso le sonaba demasiado familiar. El niño le puso cara de fastidio, ella se puso seria y intento disimular, de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había planeado quería tener amigos más que nada además de que quería que estos supieran que a pesar de que no había crecido rodeada de magos y brujas ella era digna de pertenecer al grupo.

-¿y tu quien eres?

-Harry Potter- Ella había leído el nombre en algún lado,

-¿es familia tuya los últimos magos que mató el que no debe ser nombrado?

-Eran mis padres.

-Lo siento, así que tu eres el niño que su madre escondió en el sótano, el único que sobrevivió a esa explosión donde el murió?

-Sí, creo que ese soy yo, no se mucho, he vivido con mis tíos todos estos años, ellos son muggles.- La niña sonrió, no era la única que había vivido con familia no mágica, por lo menos él le entendería, de repente se dio cuenta que el niño pelirrojo estaba sosteniendo una varita.

-¿Estas haciendo magia?- preguntó sorprendida- tenemos que verlo- se sentó en el sillón y jalo al otro niño a que se sentara con ella. –veamos.

El niño pelirrojo se vio confundido, tomo su varita y apunto a los dulces de colores que estaban regados en el sillón, la niña se confundió de repente no sabía porque estaba esperando ver un animal a una rata, otra vez el sentimiento de que esa escena ya la había vivido había llegado a su mente, pero se dio cuenta que otra vez su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Arcoíris de colores, arcoíris de sabores duplica estas pepitas de sabores- algo salió de la varita pero solo hizo que todos los dulces se cayeran al piso.

-Upss- dijo ella- no funciona o sí, yo solo he probado hechizos sencillos pero han funcionado bien. Nadie es mago en mi familia, fue una gran sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, yo sabía que pasaban cosas raras pero no quería parecer una de mente ahora todo parece casi tan normal, se u esta es la mejor escuela de magia, me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, espero que sea suficiente, he tratado de aprender todo sobre el mundo mágico, no quiero parecer tonta Dios, no sé por qué dije todo esto,- Los dos niños se veían uno al otro con cara un poco consternada- supongo que me parecen algo familiares aunque no sé porque, ¿En qué casa les gustaría estar? Estuve preguntando, Gryffindor me suena mejor, no me sentiría nada bien si estuviera en otras, no es que sean peores pero hay algo que me hace pensar que no me gustaría entrar en otra. por cierto deberían de cambiarse ya, al parecer ya vamos a llegar. Así que hay que seguir buscando el sapo, vamos Neville.


	3. Cap 2: De niña a mujer

CAPITULO 2

DE NIÑA A MUJER

_No sé qué pasa pero siento que algo está cambiando…_

…_cuando lo veo creo que mi corazón estalla…_

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde el día en que había llegado a Hogwarts, en la escuela le iba de maravilla, siempre contestaba a todas las preguntas que los maestros hacían y había ganado muchos puntos para su casa, de hecho estaba firmemente convencida que de no ser por todos los puntos que ella había ganado Gryffindor no iría a la cabeza si no que serian machacados por Slytherin. Pero había algo en la que estaba fallando, aun no había conseguido tener amigos. Neville le hablaba, pero la verdad era que no era muy divertido estar con él, ella siempre tenía que explicarle las tareas tres veces. Había intentado acercarse a Lavender y Parvati pero pronto se dio cuenta que había sido una terrible idea, ellas nunca hacían nada que realmente valiera la pena.

…_no puedo concentrarme siempre lo estoy pensando, será que siento algo más por el…_

Y el sueño, ese sueño que aun tenía en la cabeza, lo más curioso es que desde el primer día en Hogwarts en hombre moribundo del sueño ya tenía nombre y cara y era de él de ese pelirrojo insoportable que junto con su amigo Harry Potter no se dedicaban a otra cosa más que llegar tarde a clases y hacer que les bajaran los puntos que ella con mucho esfuerzo conseguía para su casa.

A pesar de ese malestar ella no sabía porque pero cuando convivía con esos dos era como estar en casa, ella nunca había tenido hermanos pero lo que sentía cuando estaba con ellos debía de ser algo parecido, solo había un problema parecía que ellos no sentían lo mismo.

La gran sorpresa para todos había sido cuando habían nombrado a Harry Potter el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y todo gracias a ese niño odioso de Slytherin, Hermione se había sentido tan bien cuando le había informado al desorientado Harry que el se merecía ese puesto y que no haría el ridículo ya que lo llevaba en la sangre.

Hallowen llegó pronto, ese día siempre le causaba una gran alegría y estaba ansiosa por ver como los magos y las brujas lo celebraban. Se levanto temprano ese día. De repente lo vio. A ese niño que soñaba casi todos los días. Se sentía tan extraña…

_No sé qué pasa pero no puedo dejar de verlo, sus ojos me fascinan me dan un gran consuelo, no sé que me sucede, estoy tan confundida, será que ahora empiezo a crecer…_

_-_Hola Harry, hola Ron, lo han conseguido, llegaron temprano a la clase. Estaba a punto de hacerles un mapa…

Los dos chicos se la quedaron viendo ella se quedó ida por que al decir mapa la imagen de uno que ella estaba segura que no había visto nunca le nublo por completo la mente.

Cuando regreso en sí los siguió, tenían clases de encantamiento, ambos amigos ya estaban sentados juntos, y había un lugar vacio a su lado, sintió cosquillitas en su estomago, algo raro que ella jamás había sentido, pero no tenía tiempo para hacerle caso, el profe pronto entraría y si estaba fuera de su lugar no tendría listo el pergamino en el que tendría que anotar los apuntes.

Se sentó a su lado Ron y Harry ya platicaban del juego de Quiditch de mañana jugarían contra Slytherin, intentó entrar en la plática pero no sabía nada de ese juego, si ni siquiera sabía algo de futbol seria imposible que supiera algo de un deporte para brujos.

El profesor Flitwick entró a dar su clase, y divido al grupo en equipos de dos así como estaban sentados, para su mala suerte las mariposas de su estomago volvieron a encenderse, ella no podía estarle gustando ese niño, apenas tenía 12 años, eso no podía estar pasando con ella, lo más probable es que se sentía culpable de soñar todas las noches a un Ron agonizando, odiaba ese sueño y ahora él era el culpable de sentir eso ahora que tenían que hacer equipo juntos para la clase de encantamientos.

El trabajo consistía en practicar un nuevo encantamiento en el cual tenían que hacer levitar una pluma, el movimiento con la varita no era difícil y las palabras eran un poco enredadas pero fáciles de decir. Ahora les tocaba el turno a ellos, todos empezaron a practicar, ella estaba a punto de empezar cuando de repente el le robo toda su atención, porque el precisamente tenía que ser el que soñaba, ese sueño tendría algo que ver. No entendía bien la magia aun pero quería saber porque precisamente el estaba ahora a su lado, ella estaba segura que para el ella no era más que una simple compañera.

_Yo no sé, pues algo está pasando mírame, mi cuerpo está cambiando y no se, no dejo de pensarlo será que es el momento de crecer de niña a mujer._

De repente algo la hizo volver en sí, el estaba agitando la varita muy rápido y estaba haciendo rabieta, era obvio que no lo había conseguido y menos aun de la forma en que estaba diciendo las cosas.

-Oye, espera, espera, espera, le vas a sacar un ojo a alguien- más bien quería decir que a ella misma, pero no se atrevió, lo miró por un segundo, el la estaba mirando asì que se apuro a decir algo rápido y coherente.

-Además es leviosa, no leviosaaaaa.- lamentó haberlo dicho, parecía que lo estuviese regañando y el se dio cuenta.

-Hazlo tu entonces, si te crees tan lista.- Era la oportunidad perfecta para que el viera que ella era especial.

Se concentro demasiado y entonces… -Wingardium Leviosa- La pluma salió disparada hacia arriba, Hermione no cavia en sí, estaba demasiado feliz consigo misma para darse cuenta de la cara de enfado que había conseguido de él.

Harry, Ron y todos los niños de Slytherin salieron a toda prisa mientras ella era felicitada por el profesor Flitwick, Hermione que aun le costaba llevarse con los demás se le ocurrió la gran idea de darle a Ron su ayuda para que lograra realizar el hechizo del profesor Flitwick asi que fue corriendo en su busqueda, cuando los alcanzo pudo oir lo que el decía.

-Es Leviosa, no leviosaaa, es un fastidio, ahora se por que no tiene amigos.

Hermione sintió morir, las lágrimas estaban ya en sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta, así que salió corriendo no sin antes empujarlo enojada.

Ron miró a los otros chicos. Cuando el y Harry se quedaron a solas el le dijo.

-No debiste de haber dicho eso, debe ser muy triste no tener amigos como para que alguien más llegue y te lo reafirme no crees.

-Es la verdad Harry, o tu no piensas igual?

-No- el pelirrojo se lo quedo mirando. -Claro que no, digo si es un poco aprensiva con eso de la escuela pero yo no creo que sea una mala persona.

-Es que es desesperante, te digo algo no la quiero cerca de mi.

Mientras tanto en el baño de niñas Hermione estaba metida en un baño llorando, le había dolido tanto y más de el que de otra cualquier persona. Ella ya sabía que no era fácil que le cayera a la gente pero pensó que en ese mundo sería diferente, que ahí encontraría verdaderos amigos pero eso era mentira, la verdad es que se sentía muy sola sin sus padres, el mundo en el que se encontraba era tan diferente que sentía que no era para ella. Al otro día ira a ver a la directora Mc Gonagall y le pediría que la llevara de nuevo con sus padres, esperaba que en octubre alguna escuela muggle la aceptará.

_No sé qué pasa pero el está siempre en mi mente, todo ha cambiado todo es tan diferente, no sé que me sucede, estoy tan confundida, será que ahora empiezo a crecer…_

El tiempo paso muy rápido para estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta que la cena de Halloween debió de haber pasado, estuvo dispuesta a salir y a limpiar algunas de sus lagrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que un miedo terrible la invadía, de nuevo el sentimiento de que eso ya lo había vivido la embargo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había nada de que temer. El baño estaba vacio así que se dirigió hacia la sala común, tenía mucho que empacar. Cuando entró la sala ya estaba oscura, solo quedaba alguien en el sillón.

-Hola Hermione, estaba algo preocupado, quería irte a buscar al baño, pero es de niñas…

-Gracias Harry, si estoy bien- y al decir esto se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Espera- ella volteo a verlo- solo quería decirte que yo no comparto la opinión de Ron, digo no nos hemos conocido mucho pero hay algo en tì que hace que este seguro que eres una gran niña, compañera y sobre todo amiga.- se quedó desconcertada, no sabia porque el estar ante el se sentía como estar con un hermano, el verlo ahí, diciéndole eso hizo que se diera cuenta que sentía por el un cariño que no se explicaba, pero este era diferente al que sentía con Ron, en este no había mariposas ni nervios pero si había un sentimiento enorme de compañerismo, era como si con el pudiera obedecer sus impulsos y nada malo pasara. Asi que los obedeció y lo abrazò, gracias Harry, el hizo lo mismo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ron iba bajando por las escaleras, los mirò con recelo y se subió a su cuarto.

-¿Amigos?- le preguntó Harry dándole la mano.

-Siempre- le contestó Hermione y le entrego la otra.

Hermione subió corriendo a su cuarto, se sentía tan feliz de tener un amigo, que pronto la idea de irse se desvaneció, que se creía ese tarado de Ron, que solo por que el lo decía se iría. Claro que no, al otro día le daría una lección que esperaría nunca olvidaría. Además eso de irse sería muy infantil y no sabía porque pero ahora ella se sentía diferente, estaría dispuesta a vencer todo lo que se enfrentara ya nunca más rendirse por algo que ella anhelara.

Esa noche Hermione soño todo lo que vivio en el dia pero esta vez al salir se encontraba con un gran trol, Harry y Ron llegaban a rescatarla y Ron con una gran valentía había usado el hechizo de Wingardium para derrotar al Trol. La directora Mc Gonagall y otros dos maestros que no conocía los encontraban y ella se hechaba la culpa de todo. Con eso Ron y Harry le agradecían y se volvían amigos los tres.

_Yo no sé, pues algo está cambiando mírame, mi cuerpo está cambiando y no sé, no dejo de pensarlo, será que es el momento de crecer de niña a mujer._

*************************************************************************

Harry subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, el estar bien con Hermione le hacia sentir muy feliz. No sabia porque pero era como si el y ella hubieran sido amigos siempre y se hubieran reencontrado después de una larga separación, de repente se diò cuenta que Ron estaba despierto.

-¿Dónde estabas? Le preguntò en tono descortes.

-En la sala común arreglando unas cosas.

-Si te gusta solo tienes que decirlo, no tienes por que esconderte.

-¿A que te refieres?

-La estabas abrazando, no lo niegues.

-Ron yo…

-Lo sabia, por eso la defendías, te gusta y por eso te enojaste de que le dije eso, lo siento nunca te vuelvo a tocar a tu princesa.

-Ron que te pasa, Hermione solo es una compañera, obvio no me gusta, solo que tu la lastimaste…

-Si claro y tu la consolaste.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como un novio celoso.

-¿Celoso yo? Harry, olvídalo Ok- Harry dejo que se le pasara solo el coraje y se durmió.


	4. Cap 3: Cosas que odio de vos

CAPITULO 3 COSAS QUE ODIO DE VOS

_Nunca pensé que encontraría, alguien distinto como vos, si fue difícil el encuentro, conocerte, conocerte fue un error._

Después del extraño sueño que había tenido una noche antes, Hermione estaba lista para enfrentar al pelirojo de forma tal que el nunca se volvería a meter con ella. O al menos eso pensaba

Se cambio y se apresuro para salir, lo esperaría en el gran salón ya que como era sábado no sabía si estaría dormido. Al llegar las sala se dio cuenta que todos los niños estaban mirando un gran letrero que se encontraba en la sala común. El estaba ahí de espalda.

-Pues ahora con el club de Quiditch ahora tendré más tiempo para entrenarme y ser un gran buscador- decía Harry- ¿tu a cual iras Ron?

-El club de Duelo parece magnifico, se imaginan convertirse en el mejor duelista de Hogwarts debe ser muy divertido.

-Yo estaré en el club de Herbologia- Dijo Neville, las plantas son maravillosas y por lo que dice ahí hasta oportunidad de ganar dinero tenemos si somos lo demasiado cuidadosos para producir determinada planta exitosamente.

-No parece muy interesante Neville, mencionó Seamus.

-Me imagino que la supersabelotodo de Hermione estará en el club más aburrido de todos…

_En tantas cosas yo te odio, que me hace mal estar con vos, quisiera tenerte muy lejos olvidarte olvidarme de quien sos._

-Ronald Weasley

Ron volteó de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione. Ella dudo un poco, por que tenerlo enfrente complicaba tanto las cosas.

_Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora, esos ojos verde cielo y tu forma de mirar odio de vos como se mueve tu boca, lo que siento si me rosas, lo que dices al hablar, odio de vos que no te odio, ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más porque creo que te amo más que a nadie más que a todos yo te amo, yo te amo no te odio._

-Ah escuchaste.

-Mira Ronald ayer entendí perfectamente que no te caigo bien y quiero decirte que el sentimiento es mutuo eres tan inmaduro y tan infantil. Si tengo o no tengo amigos no es asunto tuyo y si te molesto tanto solo tenias que venir y decirme que te dejara en paz. Pero no te preocupes nunca voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra lo prometo y si crees que yo soy una supersabelotodo pues seguramente es por que como todos se han dado cuenta tu cerebro no funciona bien y ni siquiera eres capaz de distinguir la diferencia entre un trol y un dragón, es más hasta un trol sabe cual es la diferencia entre el y los dragones por que cuando ven uno corren y obviamente te gustaría ser por lo menos un 10% de lo inteligente que yo soy.

Hermione se dio la vuelta ni siquiera permitió que Ron le dijera algo y se alejo molesta muy satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

Ssssss- Dean resumbo- charros amigo ahora si te dejaron callado.

Ron veía en dirección de donde Hermione había desaparecido con una cara de pocos amigos.

_Me pasan tantas cosas juntas que se me parte la razón, en mi cabeza yo te odio, y mi corazón mi corazón está con vos, será el comienzo de una historia, ser tal vez un gran amor, es tan intenso lo que siento es tan grande, es tan grande esta pasión._

-¿En que club decias que iba a estar?- pregutò Harry riendo

-Si Hermione entra en el club de Duelo, mejor pensaba en otra cosa Ron- Rio Dean

Ron salió corriendo detrás de ella quería alcanzarla y estrangularla, como le había hecho eso delante de sus amigos eso no lo permitiría.

-Hey tu- le gritò cuando la alcanzò en el corredor. Ella siguió caminando asi que no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que correr y parársele enfrente con la varita en alto –detente o te hechizo.

Hermione riò

-Tu, por favor si ni siquiera puedes hacer levitar un objeto es obvio que no podras hechizarme, dejame en paz, te dije que no te volveria a hablar.

-Pues no me moveré ni un centímetro hasta que oigas lo que yo también tengo que decirte… -en ese momento se le ocurrió el mejor de todos los insultos que era el de sangre sucia, sabia que eso iba a ser la muestra definitiva de la demostración del odio que acababa de nacer en el pero por mas que intento decir algo no pudo hacerlo.

-Ok, cuando sepas que decirme lo haces bueno no creo que sea buena idea por que estas serán las ultimas palabras que escuches de mi.- se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Hermione Granger- corrió y la tomò del brazo.

-Sueltame- le ordenò la chica con ojos enojados.

-Me has declarado la guerra- indicó el pelirrojo.

-La guerra ¿yo? Tu fuiste el que empezó a hablar de mi.- los ojos de la castaña eran de desconcierto

-Claro por que tu estabas de presumida haciéndome quedar mal con ese hechizo.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte.

-Ayudarme,- puso cara de pocos amigos,-si hubieras querido ayudarme no me hubieras gritoneado enfrente de todos mis amigos hoy.

-Pues tu hablaste ayer mal de mi.

-solo te advierto que esto no va a quedarse así, nadie me hace quedar mal delante de mis amigos, nadie ni siquiera tu, por lo tanto te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante cuides todos tus movimientos por que cualquier error estaré ahí para vengarme.- y sin decir nada se fue.

-Quieres guerra, Ronald Weasley la tendrás. Y se fue sin decir nada ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían llenado de agua hasta que se diò cuenta que había mojado su tarea pociones de ese día.

Llego al salón primero que todos y se dispuso a copiarla en un nuevo pergamino, pronto la habitación estuvo llena, cuando Ron llegó el único asiento disponible era detrás de ella.

-Silencio- dijo el maestro Snape (En este fic Snape no muere en la guerra contra Voldemort por eso puede volver, y es que no seria divertido sin Snape)

-Hoy comenzaremos con una nueva poción, esta se llama poción mágica reveladora, ¿alguien sabe para que sirve?

En otras ocasiones Hermione seria la primera en alzar la mano pero esta vez no lo hizo puesto que estaba pasando la tarea de nuevo ya que sus lagrimas la habían estropeado y Ron se dio cuenta.

-Si señor Weasley- preguntó Snape cuando este alzó la mano. –Puede decirme para que sirve esta posición.

-No lo se señor, solo quería recordarle que tenemos tarea y que usted siempre ha dicho que tenemos que entregarla antes de iniciar la clase.

-Cierto señor Weasley, todos su tarea ahora.

Hermione volteó a ver a Ron con ojos asesinos y este le devolvió una sonrisa burlona. La chica sacó su varita y en un dos por tres seco la parte mojada de la tarea y fue a entregársela al profesor Snape. Le regreso la mirada a Ron y le dijo "Lastima" sin ningún sonido.

-Srita Granger- Hermione volteo a ver el profesor- 5 puntos menos por la mancha de tinta.

Se oyo una risita tonta en el fondo.

-Profesor, Ronald me pidió que le preguntara cuantos puntos le quita a un alumno por no hacer la tarea.

-50 puntos ya todos lo saben, Granger.

Hermione lo miró riéndose también y Ron se dio cuenta que en su afán de hacerla pasar por un problema no se acordó que el no había hecho la tarea.

La tarde llegó y Hermione al fin se dio cuenta de lo que era el alboroto que traian los niños en la mañana. La directora McGonagall había puesto un letrero en el cual les informaba a todos los alumnos que este nuevo año se abrirían una serie de clubs en los cuales cada alumno tendría que formar parte de alguno de los que estaban. Eso era parte de algunos implementos que hacia la directora McGonagall después de que habia sustituido al director Albus Dumbledore tras su muerte hace algunos meses.

Los diferentes clubs eran los siguientes.

CLUB DE QUIDITCH

CLUB DE DUELO

CLUB DE HERBOLOGIA

CLUB DE INVENTOS MAGICOS

CLUB DE CANTO

CLUB DE LITERATURA MAGICA

CLUB DE ASTROLOGIA

Hermione leyó cada una de las habilidades que se supone que una persona tenia que tener para entrar a determinado club, sabia que no era buena deportista asi que se olvidaría del quiditch, el duelo no le gustaba mucho las peleas aunque le seria útil contra el Weasley ese, pero aun asi seria su ultima opción. Herbologia, la verdad es que no le gustaban para nada las plantas ni siquiera las muggles. Inventos mágicos se necesitaba ir excelente por lo menos en encantamientos, pociones, transformaciones, y también en defensa contra las artes oscuras, por lo tanto ahí le iria bien, aparte les daban las herramientas para que ellos desarrollaran habilidades para inventar nuevos hechizos o objetos mágicos etc… después observo los otros tres clubs que sobraban y la verdad es que de esos solo le atraía el de canto ya que le gustaba cantar pero no estaba segura que fuera lo suficientemente buena para pertenecer ahí, lo que según decía la propaganda formarían artistas en toda la extensión de la palabra, la verdad es que la música mágica habia decaído un poco y se necesitaban nuevos artistas asi que en ese club apoyarían a todos los que estuvieran dispuestos.

Así que corrió y se apunto al club de inventos mágicos, tendría que estar ahí una hora dos veces por semana y dos horas obligatorias los sabados mientras que esos días las personas podían pasar en el salón del club el tiempo que ellos quisieran.

Los días pasaban rápido, los sueños absurdos poco a poco se iban borrando, el sueño donde Ron se moría ya no era tan constante aunque si se repetía y aun no obtenía respuestas por que pasaba, lo que si sabía con toda claridad es que el se habia encargado que lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas, aunque bueno odiar era una palabra muy exagerada, después de todo si le caía gordo y si le daba gusto que estuviera en algunos cuantos problemas y eso era inevitablemente resultado de todo lo que el le hacia a ella también pero el sueño era una pesadilla, ella no soportaría que el se muriera.

Los primeros días en el club le habían gustado mucho ya estaba planeando algunos inventos sobre todo un hechizo avisador de complots pero aun no tenia nada en concreto, estaba maravillada con todos los secretos que conllevaba la invención de hechizos.

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones de Diciembre y regresar a su casa le habia hecho muy bien además de ver algo de tele en la cual se habia dado ideas para algunas bromas contra Ron.

-Esta Draco Malfoy la verdad es una pesadilla pero por todo lo demás el club esta excelente- decía Ron cuando Hermione entro a la sala común, se escondió detrás de una columna esperando que dijera algo útil para vengarse de la broma que le hizo en el desayuno, ya que Ron habia descubierto que Hermione odiaba los chayotes asi que hizo que estos se transformaran en unos ricos y sabrosos hotcakes que Hermione habia intentado devorar cuando se dio cuenta que sabían a chayote.

-La verdad es que a pesar de que esta ahí preferiría estar todo el dia en el club que tener que estar soportando al profesor Bins en historia.

-Nadie le hace caso nunca- dijó Harry, Dean se rió con el.

-Yo conozco alguien que oie hasta el más mínimo suspiro.- recalcó Ron.

-Lo del desayuno estuvo buenísimo, vieron su cara.

-A mi no me pareció eso, Ron por que no intentas solamente llevarte con ella.- dijo Harry medio molesto.

-Espera señor yo quiero a todo el mundo por que diablos me dices esto cuando según tu te hiciste su amigo y no pasas ni siquiera los 5 minutos al dia que ella esta afuera de un libro.- dijo Ron molestó.

-Porque solo la veo en clases y todo el tiempo estoy contigo ella no se acercara a ti a menos que no sea para vengarse de algo.

-bueno tienes razón pero la única forma en la que podría hacerme algo realmente horrible solo yo la se aunque espero que nunca se le ocurra intentar que yo conteste algo del profesor Bins. Por cierto como no se me ocurrió antes por que no le preguntas a tu gran amiga si sabe algo sobre esa piedra no se que.

-Piedra filosofal, y la verdad no creo que la conozca a todas las personas a las que le he preguntado si saben que es no me han contestado nada.- dijo Harry.

Esa tarde en la clase del profesor Bins lanzó una pregunta y nadie intento contestar solo Hermione tenia la mano levantada.

-Señorita Granger, como siempre esta dispuesta a contestar.

-Sr. Bins es que la verdad el que quiere contestar es el sr. Weasley solamente que es un poco timido pero hace un rato antes de entrar me conto que lo que mas sabe es acerca de la guerra de los gigantes ya que su mama siempre lo dormía con esos cuentos.

-En serio señor Weasley- dijó el profesor Bins, Ron le hecho una mirada de asesina a Hermione –le gustaría contar un poco de lo que su madre le ha contado.

-Ah… ah… yo… yo…

-vamos Weasley no sea timido le dará a ganar 100 puntos a su casa-

-Anda Ron, lo haras muy bien- dijo Hermione riéndose.

-bueno, bueno, mi mama… me conto… que los gigantes hace mucho tiempo… eran… muy… muy muy grandes. – Todo el mundo se rió.

-Oh niños no ven que su compañero esta un poco nervioso.

De repente Ron se dio cuenta como todos lo miraban, no podía pensar todos se reiran, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y de repente todo se le puso en negro.

_Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa, esa risa que es tan fresca tu carita de muñeca, odio de vos tus colores estridentes y tus tules y tus flores tan hermosa y diferente, odio de vos que no te odio, ni un poquito que me gustas y que ya no puedo más, porque creo que te amo más que a nadie más que a todos yo te amo, yo te amo no te odio._


	5. Cap 4: I knew I love you

CAPITULO 4 I knew I loved you

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte)_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_(Pienso que soñé dentro de mi vida)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_(Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte)_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(Había estado esperando toda mi vida)_

Hermione se sintió morir cuando trasladaron a Ron a la enfermería la verdad es que no tenía en mente que pasara algo así cuando la clase acabó se dirigió ahí pero no se atrevió a entrar, de repente se dio cuenta que Harry salía de ahí.

Hr: Hola Harry, ¿Cómo se encuentra Ron?

H: Pues la enfermera dice que se pondrá bien, fue un pequeño ataque nervioso pero le dio toda la mañana libre pero se quedara en la enfermería un rato más.

Hr: A bueno gracias. (Hermione se quedo cayada la verdad es que se sentía muy mal)

H: No fue tu culpa

Hr: ¿Que?

H: No fue tu culpa no te sientas mal, Ron tiene mucha parte de culpa.

Hr: (Hermione le sonrio) Gracias. (Harry se fue cuando Hermione se acordó de algo) Harry…

H: ¿Si?

Hr: Oi que estabas preguntando algo sobre la piedra filosofal

H: La piedra filosofal, has oído hablar de ella.

Hr: Si un poco, aunque es demasiado confuso la verdad es que yo… (se paró en seco al decir esto, lo había soñado no había duda, ella, Harry y Ron buscaban información sobre esta en sus sueños pero no pudo confesarle a el que los soñaba) … lo leí en un lado es algo interesante. ¿Por qué? ¿Como la conociste tu?

H: Ah, yo solo oí hablar a unos profesores sobre ella (eso también era mentira la verdad es que Harry también lo había soñado pero a diferencia de Hermione el no se acordaba nada de sus sueños, nada excepto la piedra filosofal) ¿Qué es? ¿Para qué sirve?

Hr: La piedra filosofal fue creada por Nicolás Flamel un alquimista, hizo trabajos con el director pasado Dumbledore.

H: ¿El que murió en el día gris?

Hr: Si el claro, bueno el caso que con la piedra filosofal se obtiene el elixir de la vida que hace inmortal al que la bebe.

H: ¿Inmortal?

Hr: ¿Qué?

H: Nada solo me sorprendí y dije inmortal

Hr: No si, eso sí lo entendí, disculpa solo recordé algo.

H: ¿Era eso solo?

Hr: si y pues vuelve cualquier sustancia en oro, etc… ¿Seguro que solo oíste hablar de ella?

H: Si solo eso, bueno gracias por la información.

Hr: De nada, ah Harry, gracias, eres un buen amigo.

H: Si, bye.

Los días pasaron poco a poco, Ron preparo un gran contraataque contra Hermione la cual tuvo que pasar limpiando el salón de posiciones cuando su caldero se cayó gracias a que Ron le había puesto un palo para que ella se tropezara, la poción pinto todo el piso de un rosa brillante y Snape la obligo a limpiar al estilo muggle.

N: ¿Tal vez deberías acusarlo? Después de todo tu no empezaste y la mayoría de las cosas que tu le haces no son tan malas.

Hr: Gracias Neville, pero eso sería como darme por derrotada y no lo haré, lo bueno es que ya vienen los exámenes y con eso las vacaciones no tendré que verlo por mucho tiempo.

N: Hay Hermione eres igual que el.

Hr: Neville no vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres que te hechice.

N: No claro que no, solo quiero que me ayudes a estudiar, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una guía para las materias?

Entonces tuvo una idea brillante. Se le ocurrió realizar una guía falsa de pociones después de todo esta materia era en la que más problemas habia tenido gracias a Ron, se las arreglo para que llegara solo a sus manos, aparte Hermione hizo correr por todo Gryffindor una guía correcta de pociones, le dio a Neville varias y le pidió que le ayudara a colocarlas en las mochilas puesto que no quería que se supiera que ella lohabia hecho, todos habían recibido la guía misteriosa.

Nadie sospechaba el plan verdadero.

H: Si algún día se quien fue el ángel que nos hizo esa guía por Dios santo que le agradecerte toda la vida.

D: Tienes razón, yo también lo haré, miren ahí viene Ron.

S: Ron por acá, ¿recibiste la misteriosa guía?

R: ¿La misteriosa guía?

H: Si muchos la recibieron, en las mochilas es una guía de la clase de pociones.

R: No he checado, haber (y se puso a buscar la guía en la mochila) aquí està, si si la tengo.

(Hermione se diò cuenta de que la sacò pero tenia que hacer algo rápido si no quería que se pusieran a comparar las guias)

Hr: Veo que ustedes tambièn recibieron las guias extrañas.

D: ¿Cómo Hermione? ¿No la hiciste tu? Yo pensaba que tu la habias hecho como…

Hr: ¿Yo?, no, nunca haría algo asi yo pienso que las guias siempre dejan grandes huecos en la materia asi que nunca he hecho una, yo prefiero estudiar de los libros y aprenderme cada punto y coma que viene en ellos, yo no la hice, también tengo una (y sacò unas hojas aboladas de la mochila) aunque tal vez deberíamos revisarlas, puede que estén mal.

H: ¿Tu lo vas a hacer no? (Hermione asintió) ¿Qué te parece si nos avisas si hay algún error? (Hermione consiguió lo que quería no checarían la guía para nada)

Hr: Claro. (Bye)

El examen llegó muy rápido, todos se preguntaban por que solo en ese examen había aparecido la guía misteriosa pero nadie vio un plan maligno en ello. Hermione observó cada movimiento de Ron para que el no tuviera chance de repasar la guía con nadie más, tuvo que pedirle a Harry que le ayudara con la clase de vuelo el día en que casi estuvo a punto de decirle a Ron que la poción de cura para forúnculos no contiene uñas de trol agresivo. Y tuvo que empujar a Dean sobre su vaso de jugo de calabaza para que este se derramara encima de su guía cuando casi le muestra que en su guía decía que la poción para olvidar no tenia efectos ya que Ron aseguraba que el que tomaba la poción olvidaba las tablas de multiplicar.

Todos terminaron muy rápido el examen aunque a pesar de la guía muy bien hecha de Hermione algunos salieron algo bajos pero lo que si fue sorpresa fue el 0 de Ron, nadie lo espero cuando el profesor le enseño el examen el se paró a alegarle que el estaba completamente seguro que la piel serpiente arbórea africana era extraída del burro pero que se llamaba serpiente por que tenia la forma de una.

S: Lo siento Señor Weasley, tendrá que repetir el examen si quiere seguir en mi clase y sabe que el exámen extraordinario es más difícil que el normal.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa así que cuando Ron paso a su lado se dio cuenta de todo y comparó las guías. Dias después todos estaban molestos con Hermione, nadie le hablaba, ni siquiera Neville, se sentía muy muy triste.

Hr: ¿Ron? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? (le dijo un dìa que no aguanto tanto la presión, pero el se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decirle ni una palabra)

Hermione agradeció que fueran pronto a casa esperaría que las cosas fueran mejor el próximo año.

*************************************************************************

Las vacaciones pasaban tranquilas y sin más, aunque Ginny no estaba nada feliz con la idea de tener a Ron de nuevo en la casa, la verdad es que ser la única mujer le traía grandes problemas ya que nunca había tenido con quien jugar. Fred y George siempre se la pasaban juntos y Ron que era el que más era de su edad era con el único con el que jugaba de vez en cuando pero siempre peleaban, bueno antes no era asì todo cambio cuando su padre Arthur murió en el día Gris.

El día gris había sido el día en que hubo una serie de muertes inesperadas, todas en el mismo dìa, la causa era totalmente desconocida, de las personas más conocidas que habían muerto recordaba al ex director de Hogwarts, a su hermano Percy, y su padre Arthur además de algunas otras personas que no conocía muy bien, la verdad era cientos de ellos. Desde ese día Ron y toda la familia se había hundido en la depresión, la relación con su hermano nunca fue igual. Pronto iria a Hogwarts, estaba muy ilusionado hasta que Ron haciendo enojar a su mamá había ido en el coche viejo de papa por un compañerito suyo a casa de sus tios muggles, a su mamá no le importaba la visita si no el hecho de haber agarrado el auto viejo de su padre. A ella si le molestaba, ese tal Harry Potter, la verdad es que no le gustaba nada que su hermano lo trajera, si asi se pasaban peleando ahora que seria. Y ahí estaba, segura de que ya estaba en la casa.

Sw: Ginny, hija a desayunar, tus hermanos ya están aquí, además tienes que bajar a conocer a Harry, es un muchacho encantador.

(Encantador, ¿De donde? Para ser amigo de Ron debería de ser un cabeza hueca igual que su hermano, pero bueno lo haría de una vez antes que otra cosa pasara)

Hr: Hola (Le dijo Harry cuando la vio bajar las escaleras)

G: Ho.. Hola (realmente era todo lo contrario que ella había imaginado, el le extendió la mano y ella se la tomo)

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

Hr: Soy Harry Potter

G: Ginny Weasley, puede parecer que soy familiar de Ron pero no él es el adoptado. (Harry rio por lo bajo)

R: No seas tonta y no empieces. Le gusta quedar bien con las visitas Harry.

SW: No quiero que empiecen de nuevo, si viviera su padre estaría de verdad muy enojado con sus peleas. Lo siento cariño pero es que odio que se peleen. (La señora se metió de nuevo a la cocina)

H: Ahora entiendo de donde se te da eso de pelear.

G: ¿Pelear? No me digas que el pequeño Ronnie se dedica a asustar a niñitos.

R: Callate.

H: Mas bien a niñitas

R: HARRRY

Hr: Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

G: Cuentame la historia (le dijo ilusionada, Harry se diò cuenta de la linda sonrisa que tenia la hermana de Ron)

H: Bueno es que hay una niña en la escuela, con la que no se lleva nada bien desde que la conoció, y después tuvieron un problema asi que…

R: Harry, calla se supone que eres mi amigo.

G: y yo tu hermana deja que lo cuente.

H: el caso es que se la pasan peleando todo el dia. Y se hacen de cosas.

G: Van a terminar enamorados.

R y H: ¿QUEEE?

G: No me miren asi, eso pasa en todas las maginovelas.

H: ¿Maginovelas? Eso no pasa solo en el mundo Muggle.

G: Claro que no lo que pasa es que las viejas novelas que hay sobre nuestro mundo solo enseñan una parte pero a los magos también nos gusta la música y otras cosas más que también les gustan a los muggles.

H: Yo no sabia eso.

R: De todos modos yo nunca andaría con Hermione.

G: Ah si deveras gracias por recordármelo y pues yo no dije que ibas a andar con ella, yo solo dije que estarías enamorado pero esa no es razón necesaria para que seas su novio. Es más recordando lo cobarde que eres dudo mucho que…

H: Noooooo, si la hechizas te expulsaran de Hogwarts (Harry se interpuso en medio de ambos hermanos antes de que la atacara)

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

G: Muchas gracias por evitar que me hechizara, la verdad es que puedo pelearme mucho pero no haría nada para que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts. (Le decía Ginny a Harry unas horas más tarde mientras Ron pasaba solo su castigo limpiando el ático gracias al hechizo que estaba a punto de realizar)

H: No hay de que, no te preocupes.

G: Y en que club estas, Fred me platico algo hace unos días pero no me ha dicho nada, dice que tengo que saber en que club quiero estar desde un principio.

H: En el club de Quiditch, soy el buscador de Gryffindor.

G: En serio, wuaw, que padre, yo quiero entrar a ese club.

H: ¿Tu? Hay pocas niñas a las que les guste el quiditch

G: Si pero con mis hermanos seria absurdo que no me gustara. Asi que ahí estarè.

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home_

Las vacaciones pasaron muy rápido, ese dia en King Cross, era la locura, era la primera vez y estaba demasiado emocionada, la verdad es que Harry era muy divertido y le gustaba estar mucho con el, era como ser muy iguales y a la vez muy diferentes. Buscaron los tres un lugar en el tren pero ya estaba lleno, de repente encontraron uno donde solo estaba una niña, esta voltio.

R: Creo que este ya va lleno.

H: Si yo también lo creo.

Era Hermione, que al verlos irse una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, las cosas para ella no habían mejorado, la broma del examen les había parecido demasiado a todos, ni siquiera le habían agradecido las buenas notas que por ella habían sacado. Ginny la mirò y después los siguió.

G: ¿Por que son tan groseros?

R: Es Hermione Ginny, la que hizo que reprobara,

G: Lo se, ya me contaron la historia pero la verdad es que Ron empezó todo, no le puede echar la culpa, además Ron ella no te obligo a que estudiaras al pie de la letra esa guía, tal vez debiste de haber sido màs precavido.

R: Entonces por qué no vas con ella

G: Si, eso harè.

Y se fue…

H: Tal vez deberíamos intentar…

R: Tu también..

H: No solo que tiene razón, muchos estudiaron también de su libro y cuando se dieron cuenta que la guía estaba correcta entonces la siguieron. Además nadie le habla.

R: Pues fue su decisión, mira Harry si quieres ir con ella, hazlo yo ire a buscar a Dean y a Seamus.

En el compartimiento de Hermione.

G: Hola

Hr: Hola (Hermione se sorprendió trato de ocultar las làgrimas)

G: Me puedo sentar aquí,

Hr: Si claro, me supongo que eres de primer año ¿no? Debes de estar un poco desorientada.

G: Algo asì, soy Ginny Weasley (y le tendió la mano, Hermione dudò) Vamos, yo no soy como Ron.

Hr: Gracias.

G: Supe todo lo que paso, me lo contò Harry en el verano, la verdad lo siento mucho que los demás no te hablen, pero conozco a Ron y se que no es una blanca palomita.

Hr: Si, yo intente pedirle disculpas pero pues al parecer…

H: Hola Hermione, hola Ginny

G: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿pense que te quedarias con Ron?

H: Y perderme la diversión de ir en el tren contigo?, eres demasiado divertida asi que no. Ademas supuse que Hermione necesitara un poco de buenas risas, los demás siguen enojados ¿verdad?

Hr: Solo un poco, crei que tu también…

H: No, Ginny tiene razón. (y le sonrió)

G: No te preocupes Hermione si Ron te vuelve a hacer algo yo te ayudare para que lo que le hagas parezca que fue su culpa

H: ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Hr: ¿Crees que estar a punto de ser hechizada fue un arranque de el?, yo hice que el lo hiciera.

H: Eres increíble.

Hr: Harry pero Ron es tu amigo.

H: si lo sè, y me cae muy bien y lo estimo mucho pero tu también Hermione.

G: Mira Her, Ron me ha hecho muchas cosas a mì yo ya tengo experiencia tratándolo es mi hermano, y si puedo ayudarte hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte.

Hr: Yo ya no quiero pelear más con el, no quiero que las cosas terminen mal de nuevo.

G: No lo harán te lo prometo y también te prometo que si el no intenta nada en contra tuya todo estará en paz. ¿Trato hecho…

Hr: … Jamas desecho…?

Los primeros días de Segundo año para Ron Harry y Hermione y de Primero para Ginny pasaron sin pena ni gloria a excepción claro de que alguien misteriosamente le había escondido a Hermione todos sus uniformes escolares, por lo que tuvo que ir vestida de Muggle por dos días en lo que los encontraron. Hermione había encontrado una nota en su baul que decía.

_Para que no olvidez nunca la perfecta guía que me diste…_

Ginny fue aceptada en seguida en el club de Quiditch, Ron trabajaba muy duro en el de duelo y Hermione investigaba algunos métodos para su experimento escolar.

H: ¿Y como esta Hermione por lo de sus uniformes?

G: Mejor ya con ellos, la verdad es que agradece que no le hicieron nada, aunque en una semana llega los que volvió a pedir con Madame Malkin por si acaso.

H: Supongo que están planeando el contragolpe.

G: Si pero no te dire nada, no quiero que se lo digas.

H: No seas tonta sabes que no se lo diría, seria divertidísimo saber…

G: No no se puede, es secreto pero será divertido. Ahora, creo que tienes que ir a donde están entrenando todos los que tienen habilidades para ser buscadores, no quedras que algún griffindor te quite del puesto.

H: Como si eso fuera posible, nadie me lo quitará, no hay mejor buscador que yo.

G: Estas loco, no seas presumido.

H: No lo soy.

G: Entonces algún dia yo te quitare el puesto.

H: Ah si, si atrapas esta snitch antes de mi, yo mismo renuncio y te entrego el puesto

G: ¿Seguro?

H: Seguro

Harry soltó la snitch, y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy_

_But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(add the whos here)_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_(and the whos here)_

_I am complete now that I've found you_

_(and the whos here)_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_(and the whos here)_

No se supo quien atrapo la snitch primero por que Cho Chang estaba en el campo, tomo su escoba y con un rápido girò tomo la snitch en sus manos. Harry freno de repente para contemplarla, ni siquiera oyo los gritos de Ginny que le decía que tenia que bajar al campo por que la Profesora Hooch venia en camino y no dejaba que nadie volara cuando ella no estaba.

Ch: Creo que esto es tuyo. (le sonrio entregándosela a Harry, el solamente pudo asentir)

G: Harry, Harry, HARRY,

H: ¿Qué paso?

G: Tiene años que se fue.

H:Ginny, no crees que esa chica es hermosa?

(Ginny sintió morir con ese comentario)


	6. Cap 5: Amor prohibido

CAPITULO 5 Amor de engaño

_Amor de engaño_

_digo te odio miento te extra__ñ__o_

_Amor prohibido_

_busco perderte y mas te amo_

_Amor no ves me estas matando_

_mi corazón está sangrando_

_Amor no ves me estas matando_

_Mi corazon esta sangrando_

Hr: Ginny de verdad no quiero hacer esto

Hermione le decía mientras Ginny le ayudaba a vengarse de Ron por lo de la ropa

G: Claro Her, no vamos a dejar que nos pisoteen solo por ser hombres.

Hr: Parece que fueras tu la que quisieras vengarte, ¿te pasa algo?

G: No, lo siento, solo quiero ayudarte en serio. Además esto no es peligroso, le daras unas cuantas risas a todo el salón que te adoraran.

Hr: ¿De verdad crees que…'

G: Hermione es mi hermano, lo conozco. ¿Encontraste algún hechizo ya?

Hr: La única forma es la transformación pero estoy practicando en ella, es un poco complicado pues es de 4to año.

G: lo haras bien, entonces ya sabes que hacer cuando lo controles no?

Hr: Si, lo hare en encantamientos con el profesor Mackensy.

G: Que lastima que no hayamos alcanzado al profesor Flitwick George dice que era un buen maestro y que le gustaban las bromas.

Hr: ¿Tambien murió en el jueves negro no?

G: Si también el.

Hr: ¿Y aun no se sabe que sucedió verdad? ¿digo no paso nada fuera de lo común?

G: Si te refieres a que todos murieron de causa natural, es cierto pero lo extraño es que murieran tantas personas el mismo dia.

Hr: ¿Y eso nunca habia pasado?

G: Solo se tiene el registro de una sola vez y ocurrió cerca del siglo XIII dicen que se avecinaba una gran guerra pero en vez de eso, murió mucha gente, fue lo único que paso.

Hr: Es muy extraño, bueno entonces te vere luego, podrías subir al dormitorio, un rato en la noche es que odio tener que oir hablar a Parvati y Lavender, siempre hablan de cosas tan absurdas.

G: De acuerdo y te pondré al tanto de salemm rock, para que sepas todo lo de la música mágica. Y tu me puedes hablar de la música muggle que te gusta.

Hr: de acuerdo. Bye.

Los días pasaron, por fin Hermione logro ser hábil en el hechizo que iba a usar.

El dia esperado llegó.

G: Tratare de estar cerca para ver salir a Ron, suerte.

Hr: Gracias

El profesor Mackensy había pedido que practicaran un encantamiento en el que iban a poner a bailar las cerdas de unos cepillos asi que Hermione aprovecho y sin que se diera cuenta apunto a cada uno de ellos y los empezó a convertir en arañas.

Hr: O, lo siento, profesor no puedo parar,

Siguió apuntando, había aprendido que podía hacer el hechizo solo articulando las palabras y sin que les saliera ningún sonido así que rápidamente pudo convertir arañas y quejarse.

PM: Señorita pare

Hr: No puedo lo siento, no puedo,

De repente Ron empezó a gritar, el y Lavender Brown al igual que Hannah Abott, y otros compañeros más empezaron a gritar. Hermione intento hacer esfuerzos absurdos para no reírse

Pm: Suelte la varita señorita Hermione

Hr: No puedo

De repente una araña empezó a subir por el brazo de Ron, el estaba apunto del colapso.

PM: Experiarmus

La varita de Hermione cayo lejos de ella.

Las arañas seguían por todos lados.

PM: Finite encantatem.

Las arañas volvieron a hacer cepillos.

Hr: Lo si… si… siento profesor, no fue mi intención.. yo… no…

PM: O tranquila señorita hasta los mas grandes magos tuvieron sus ratos malos. Usted es muy buena estoy seguro que pronto lo controlara.

Hr: Lo siento.

PM: ok, esta bien niños, damos por terminada la clase todos los que estén mal por aca por favor. Los demás vayan alla afuera.

Hermione salió del salón, Ginny ya estaba ahí

G: Que pasó.

R: Todo salió muy bien, gracias Ginny.

G: Pero cuéntame como estaba su cara

Hermione le estaba contando, aun se reian, cuando Ron salió del salón.

R: Debi adivinarlo, ahora entiendo por que pasan tanto tiempo juntas, gracias hermana, eres una traidora, nunca pensé de ti…

G: Ron tu fuiste el que empezaste esto…

R: Por que te metes no te metas, debiste quedarte en casa con mama, no se por que veniste, ahora ella esta sola, si llegara a pasarle algo tu seras la única culpable.

Ginny se enojo tanto con eso que se fue.

Hr: ¿Por qué le dijsite eso?

R: y tu, Hermione nunca pensé que utilizarías de esa manera a un profesor, antes me caias mal por que te creías perfecta pero ahora veo que no es asi, pero utilizar a una niña como mi hermana eso si es…pero tu y yo iniciamos una guerra y no descansare hasta ganarte, lo prometo, te odio Hermione te odio.

PM: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

R: Profesor lo de las arañas fue a propósito, lo estaba engañando.

PM: ¿Qué estas diciendo jovencito?

R: Lo de las arañas fue a propósito por que ella sabe perfectamente que yo las odio e hizo parecer todo un accidente pero la verdad es que me odia, todo fue un complot y lo engañaron.

Hr: Claro que no te odio, no te creas el centro del mundo.

R: claro que me lo creo por que tu no tienes amigos y como yo te lo recuerdo todo el tiempo te ensañas conmigo.

PM: Alto, por lo visto ustedes dos no se llevan nada bien verdad, bueno por lo tanto creo que ser compañeros de trabajo en mi materia por este año les servirá de mucho.

RHr: ¿Qué???

PM: Asi como lo oyeron,

Hr: NO profesor mire de verdad yo no fui la que lo empezó a insultar, el fue el que…

PM: Lo siento señorita Granger pero asi tendrá que hacer.

R: No puede darme otro tipo de castigo, es más entro al bosque prohibido yo solo pero no eso.

PM: Tal vez y solo tal vez si en el trabajo final me hacen un excelente trabajo pueda darles permiso que en tercer año hagan pareja con quien quieran.

(y se fue dejándolos solos)

R: Vez lo que hiciste, ahora tendré que soportarte.

Hr: Soportarme, soy yo la que no voy a soportarte, lo bueno es que cada quien sacara su propia calificación.

PM: Que bueno que se acuerda de eso señorita Granger por que me regrese a decirles que ambos tendrán la misma calificación, asi que señorita si quiere sacar una calificación parecida a la del año pasado tendrá que trabajar en equipo. (y se fue)

R: (Ron se rio) Esto es lo divertido de que a mi no me importe sacar un excede las expectativas, yo me conformo con un aceptable siempre.

Hr: Tu no…

R: O si, por mi parte no te ayudare a sacar una buena calificación. Asi que Adios.

Los días pasaron, y el momento más horrendo que tenían que vivir Ron y Hermione era la clase de encantamientos. A todos les había parecido tan divertido que se la pasaban molestando con que algún día serian novios, algo que a ellos no les gustaba en absoluto pero ahora ya todos le hablaban a Hermione.

Ese día como todos tuvieron que sentarse juntos, Ron siempre hacia lo mismo la ignoraba y se ponía a platicar con Dean que se sentaba a su lado. Hermione por su parte esperaba que la clase empezara leyendo un libro o dibujando en su cuaderno. O simplemente recordarba los sueños del dia anterior, aunque ya no eran tan seguido como antes ella seguía soñando que era amiga de Harry y Ron, en esta ocasión algo raro pasaba en la escuela ya que alguien había hablado de una cámara secreta, solo sabia que ella tenia miedo por que todos los hijos de muggles estaban en peligro. Pero aun tenia ese sueño, ya no tan seguido como antes pero era definitivo que de vez en cuando sentía la angustia de saber que el niño que estaba a su lado estaba muriendo y que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Estamos tan cerca y estamos tan lejos_

_compartimos todo y a la vez tan poco._

_Y no es que me importe sentirte a mi lado,_

_pero es tan difícil esto que ahora siento_

Ron por su parte seguía declarándole la guerra a Hermione, aunque ahora su plan era que cualquier cosa que debieran hacer juntos les saliera mal. El colmo fue cuando llegaron a mitad de año, cerca de Febrero, el maestro Mackensy pensó que era hora de que demostraran todo lo que habían aprendido así que les dejo un trabajo para hacerlo en parejas, obviamente no permitió que Ron y Hermione estuvieran separados donde les dio una caja con diversos objetos los cuales los tenían que colocar en su sitio, para esto tenían que hacer diversos encantamientos de memoria, el trabajo les daría la calificación de la mitad del año.

H: Lo hare yo sola si no tienes inconveniente, así tendras calificación regalada solo haz como que hechizas algo…

R: Tienes miedo que ahora sí cumpla mi palabra y …

H: No lo harás…

R: ¿Y como estas tan segura?

H: porque te acusaré con el maestro.

R: Si lo haces sabrá que no hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo y tendras que trabajar más tiempo conmigo, además en verdad necesito salir bien en las clases, así que no intentaré nada que ponga en peligro una calificación ¿Empezamos?

H: ¿Pero no que no te importaba la calificación…

R: No creo que sea de tu incumbencia saber…

El tiempo pasaba

H: Estas loco, vas a quemar todo…

R: Solo iba a…

H: Pero no de esa forma, Mira algo se esta quemando por alla. (Hermione se las ingenio para colocar la mayor de las partes en su lugar, haciendo un hechizo aquí y otro alla, y corrigió unos cuatos encantamientos que Ron había hecho mal.

R: No hay nada por alla…

H: He de haber visto mal, Oh, mira no me había dado cuenta que casi acabamos

R: Tu lo hiciste

H: Claro que no

R: Se supone que era trabajo en equipo, no creíste que fuera capaz de hacerlo bien.

H: No es eso solo que nos estábamos atrasando.

R: Mira Hermione no eres la única inteligente aquí, yo también puedo hacerlo por mi mismo…

Ron se enojo tanto que empezó a gritar cuando de repente apuntó su varita y sin que se diera cuenta saco un hechizo que hizo que toda la maqueta saliera incendiada.

PM: Que les pasa a ustedes dos eh, así que siguen con sus discusiones saben ambos tienen un no entrego en este trabajo y no se como pero tendrán que empezar a trabajar en equipo por que para final de año tendrán que demostrármelo con un trabajo si quieren pasar mi materia, por lo pronto tienen calificación reprobatoria.

Hermione salió muy enojada del salón, nunca había reprobado en su vida y Ron no seria la excepción tenia que sacarlo del camino de alguna forma, vengarze, y así lo haría, aunque no metería a Ginny en esto, a pesar de todo Ron era su hermano.

_Amor de engaño_

_digo te odio miento te extra__ñ__o_

_Amor prohibido_

_busco perderte y mas te amo_

Hermione se las arregló para conversar con Neville de manera que Ron escuchara lo que ella tenia que decirle sin que el sospechara que lo estaba haciendo a propósito así que se acerco a el.

H: Neville, necesito tu ayuda.

N: ¿Mi ayuda? ¿para que?

H: Para parar a Ronald de una vez por todas, estoy harta de que se interponga, y tengo la mejor idea del mundo.

N: Hermione estas loca, algo como lo de la otra vez, nadie te hablaba, ¿Por qué quieres volverlo a hacer otra vez?

H: Neville ahora será diferente, por favor, no puedo hacerlo yo sola.

N: Lo siento Hermione, no puedo ayudarte Ron es mi amigo.

H: Yo también lo soy, además deja que te platique mi idea y si después no te agrada entonces no me ayudas.

N: Esta bien dilo

H: Pero jura que no se lo vas a decir a nadie.

N: Lo juro.

(Tal y como lo estaba planeando Hermione, Ron estaba escondido detrás de una columna de la sala de Gryffindor oyedo todo).

H: Existe una habitación en Hogwarts donde se esconden toda clase de cosas que no te imaginas, hay para hacer cualquier posión del mundo.

N: Aja.

H: Estuve investigando sobre un objeto que va a hacer que Ron haga el ridículo, uno que nunca en la vida el se haya podido dar cuenta.

N: ¿Y si ya esta hecho ese objeto para que quieres mi ayuda?

H: Neville no puedo entrar ahí de dia, tiene que ser en la noche,

N: ¿No estaras pensando?

H: Saldrè esta noche, e ire a ese lugar a averiguar…

N: No, Hermione yo no puedo no me pidas eso… (y se fue)

H: Pero Neville (Hermione sonrio, había conseguido su objetivo ahora faltaría que Ron fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para caer en la trampa)

La noche llego pronto Hermione arregló sus cosas para salir por primera vez fuera en la noche y romper todas las reglas pero era importante si quería hacer quedar a Ron como el malo y pudiera deshacerse de el.

Hermione salió a hurtadillas a la 1 de la mañana del castillo, se cercioro que Ron la estuviera siguiendo asi que se dirigió a un pasillo sin salida, donde había muchas armaduras, intento escabullirse atrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, que era demasiado gorda para que la tapara, fue cuando Ron entro al pasillo y sin que el se diera cuenta bloqueo con un escudo la salida para el y tiró una armadura al piso con tal estruendo que se pudo oir por una gran parte del castillo. Ron asustado por que pronto vendría alguien a verificar intento salir por el pasillo pero se topo con la barrera transparente que Hermione había puesto para que no saliera.

R: Hey, esto es una trampa, deja que salga, hazlo. (Pero nadie contesto, había sido demasiado tarde, McGonagall y Snape llegaron en ese momento.

MG: Sr. Weasley ¿Qué hace fuera de la cama?

R: Yo, no… lo siento… es..

S: ¿Sabe que estar fuera de la cama a esta hora es causa de expulsión?

R: Profesor, no fue a propósito lo que pasa es que…

S: Más le vale que diga la verdad si no quiere irse a casa antes que nadie.

MG: Sr Weasley tiene que responder no ve que esta cometiendo una gran falta.

R: Vine siguiendo a otro estudiante profesora.

S: ¿Otro? Pero si aquí solo esta usted.

R: Fue una trampa de Granger, es en serio, ella hizo que yo viniera aquí, y hizo que se cayeran esas armaduras, después puso una barrera transparente al final del pasillo para que yo no pudiera salir…

S: Deje de decir mentiras señor Weasley, se perfectamente por el profesor Mackensy que usted y Granger traen problemas pero cuando la profesora y yo entramos al pasillo no había ningún hechizo jovencito.

R: Ella esta aquí escondida, ella deshizo el hechizo.

MG: Sr Weasley es una pena, con todo lo que su madre lucho por que usted y sus hermanos pudieran tener un futuro, es una pena que después de lo que su madre ha pasado desde la muerte de su padre usted le pague siendo expulsado del colegio. Y todo gracias a que no me dijo la verdad y trató de inculpar a alguien inocente en sus travesuras.

R: Pero es que no es ninguna mentira, ella esta aquí, no me pueden expulsar, muchos han salido de noche y nunca los han expulsado.

S: Pero todos nos dicen a que salen, algunos a robar comida otros por otras circunstancias pero usted esta intentando inculpar a una inocente.

R: Profesora Mc Gonagall por favor no me expulse usted sabe que mi familia necesita el dinero de mi beca, por favor, haré lo que usted me pida pero por favor…

MG: Lo siento Señor Weasley, acompáñeme a mi oficina.

R: Espere… Contenta, ganaste, ahora estoy expulsado, espero que estés feliz y que nunca nadie se de cuenta que no eres el angelito que aparentas ser. (los profesores y el le dieron la espalda a Hermione)

_Amor no ves me estas matando_

_mi corazón está sangrando_

_Amor no ves me estas matando_

_Mi corazon esta sangrando_

H: Esperen, Hermione salió de su escondite.

MG: Srita Granger, ¿Qué hace aquí?

H: Profesora, es cierto lo que dice, era una trampa.

MG: Srita Granger, ¿Cómo es posible? Usted siempre ha sido una buena estudiante.

H: No tiene por que expulsarlo yo fui la que hizo que el saliera, el Profesor Snape tiene razón en algo Ron y yo no nos llevamos bien, siempre estamos peleando, y yo quería hacer algo que hiciera que el me dejara tranquila, pero no puedo permitir que el se vaya y pierda esa beca que tiene, no es justo.

S: Muy bien srita. Granger ahora usted será expulsad con el Sr. Weasley.

MG: profesor Snape..

S: Si profesora.

MG: Creo que después de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, yo quede a cargo, no usted.

S: Lo siento profesora, pero yo creo que si tienen que ser expulsados.

MG: Eso yo lo decidiré. Esta noche ninguno de los dos será expulsado. (Hermione sonrió e intentó sonreírle a Ron pero este no la miró) pero ustedes dos no pueden seguir así y debido a que les gusta tanto salir de noche estarán castigados por un mes haciendo labores para la escuela a esta hora… (ambos la miraron preocupados)… juntos. Su expulsión estarà sometido a eso, si demuestran arreglar sus diferencias los dos permanecerán en Hogwarts, si no serán expulsados.

R: Gracias profesora, podemos irnos ya…

MG: Hoy empezaran, arreglando este desastre, por lo pronto Filch vendrá dentro de una hora a verificar que todo este bien.

H: Profesora pero…

S: Profesora, yo creo que…

MG: Tiene razón, es muy tarde, vamos a dormir.

S: Profesora, yo creo que deberíamos confiscar por la noche la varita de Weasley y Granger.

MG: cReo que… es una excelente idea profesor, en la mañana pasaran por su varita con el sr Flitch, me las permiten…

(Ron y Hermione entregaron sus varitas)

_Estamos tan solos, tan apasionados_

_nos deseamos tanto y hay tanto rechazo_

_Y no es que no sienta tu piel en mis manos_

_ganas de gritarte como yo te amo_

Hermione empezó a alzar las armaduras sin mirar a Ron…

R: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Era tu oportunidad para desacerté de mi

H: Lo siento Ron yo no sabia que…

R: ¿No sabias que mi papa era el único que llevaba dinero a la casa y que cuando miró nos quedamos sin nada? Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana…

H: Ella nunca me lo dijó, yo no sabia que... además tu me dijiste que no te importaba la calificación.

R: Es por que aun no estábamos tan mal, había ahorros pero no se por que te explico esto… y si crees que te lo voy a agradecer, disculpa que no te de gusto pero la verdad es que no se me da la gana darte las gracias. Así que dividámonos esto y acabemos lo más rápido para no vernos las caras.

H: Ron en serio lo siento mucho, todo esto de hacernos la vida imposible se dio tan rápido, nunca tuvimos tiempo de conocernos realmente, yo lo…

R: Hermione por favor, lo menos que quiero es que me tengas lastima…

H: No es lastima es en serio yo no….

R: Dejemos de fingir tu y yo nos odiamos, no te voy a pedir que me ayudes para que no me expulsen pero si te puedo decir que te mantengas alejada de mi.

_Amor de engaño_

_Digo te odio miento te extra__ñ__o_

_Amor prohibido_

_Busco perderte y más te amo_

_Amor no ves me estas matando_

_Mi corazón está sangrando_

_miento te extra__ñ__o..._


	7. Cap 6: Alma Gemela

CAPITULO 6 ALMA GEMELA

_Yo sé que hay en mí  
Una parte sin vivir  
Alguien falta aquí  
Para que pueda ser feliz  
_

Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban investigando a cerca de la camará de los Secretos, ella había ido sola a la biblioteca, estaba segura que esta vez descubriría que mounstro era el que albergaba en la camára de los secretos… …estaba abriendo un libro, al fin lo encontró… …ahora sabia que era un basilisco, arranco la hoja, tenia que llevárselos a Harry y a Ron, tenia que llegar, usaba el espejo para cruzar las esquinas, de repente oyó un ruido, y ahí estaban a través de su espejo esos dos enormes ojos amarrillos, de repente creyó que la muerte había llegado, había llegado para ella y sin tener la oportunidad de volver a ver esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules…

…esos ojos azules, no…

-Ron…, ron… resisté Harry lo esta venciendo, Ron, amor… ya va a acabar todo, iras a un hospital, todo estará bien, mirame…

Hermione le decía a un Ron ensangrentado en sus brazos…

Gritos de victoria resoplaron alrededor…

-Alguien ayúdeme, esta herido, necesita ayuda…

Algunos seguían luchando con unos seres oscuros encapuchados, Harry corria hacia ellos. Un Harry no como lo conocía, si no mucho mayor.

-¿Qué paso Hermione?

-Bellatrix, fue mi culpa, ella, todo fue por mi culpa…

-Hermione tranquila claro que no fue tu culpa.

-Si no hubiera intentado salvarme….

-Lo hizo por que te ama, pronto estará bien…

Después se encontraba en el hospital repitiendo el mismo sueño de siempre….

_  
Quién eres en dónde te encuetras  
Dí algo._

Yo se qué tu eres....  
Que eres mi otra mitad  
Me siento incompleta,  
No puedo yo explicarlo  
Por qué no me dejas  
Ya ni respirar

Hermione aun se sentía mal por lo que paso con Ron, ella no sabía que el tuviera esa beca por parte del ministerio y que ella hubiera podido ser la culpable de que el la perdiera, y es que a pesar de todo no quería que le sucediera realmente algo malo a el, eso nunca, menos después de… después de ese sueño…

Estaba demasiado confundida, una vez había oído hablar a su mamá con otra amiga diciendo que los sueños eran deseos que el corazón quería, lo que le indicaba que de alguna u otra manera ella se estaba enamorando de él. O que lo quería ver muerto, pero esa sabia no era la razón de esos sueños.

Al salir de las clases ese dia para dirigirse al comedor Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba cerca, tenia que pedirle una disculpa a ella también, se sentía tan culpable…

-Ginny, hola.

-Hola Hers, ¿como estas?

-Bien, oye quería pedirte una disculpa, me imagino a estas alturas que ya sabes lo que paso anoché.

-Si, Ron me conto, bueno me reclamó por que creyó que yo te había ayudado en esto…

-Lo siento, yo no sabia que tuviera una beca para …

-Tranquila, no tenias por que saberlo, hace dos semanas que nos las dieron, no tenias como saberlo, yo nunca te había dicho que mi papa estaba…

-Lo siento de verdad.

-No tienes por que, yo se que Ron te ha hecho cosas igual así que pues no hay problema tu y yo no tenemos por que estar mal. Sobre todo somos amigos.

-Si, pero ¿no entiendo por que pensó que me estabas ayudando?

-Pues por que tu no te llevas nada bien con él y yo soy tu mejor amiga, y por que aparte me llevó de maravilla con Harry y ellos acaban de tener una pelea.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, no lo sabias?

-No, yo no…

-Al parecer ya no concuerdan mucho, Harry esta metido en el club de Quiditch, y Ron en el de duelo, el equipo de Gryffindor tenia un gran guardian que se pasó al club de duelo y se salió del Quiditch, Harry empezó a decir que el club de duelo no era gran cosa y bueno se han peleado, así que ahora piensa que yo estoy en su contra por estar en el.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No lo sientas, así es Ron de berrinchudo, se le pasará, por cierto suerte en la noche, ya se el castigo y bueno espero que para mañana ambos sigan vivos.

-Gracias.

La noche llegó pronto, muy a pesar de Hermione, la verdad es que le temia, y bueno esa noche los pusieron a desoxidar todas las estatuas que habían tirado la noche anterior. Ron empezó a hacerlo sin dirigirle una palabra a Hermione.

-Si no usas los guantes te van a salir ampollas en las manos- Hermioné le advirtió a Ron

-¿Y como lo sabes? Mejor para ti no?

-No, lo digo por que es la verdad…

-Pues yo he visto hacerlo a mi mama varias veces y nunca utiliza esos rídiculos artefactos muggles.

-Claro por que tiene una varita, pero eso es acido, si tu mano lo toca por mucho tiempo te saldrán ampollas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mis papas son muggles, creí que lo sabias..

-Lo había olvidado, con eso de que eres perfecta…

-No soy perfecta, eso es lo que tu crees de mí.

-Lo siento podemos continuar trabajando, quiero acabar rápido.

_Alma gemela dónde estás _

_Dame una seña para encontrar _

_Donde te escondes, dí algo ya _

_Alma gemela tú debes hablar _

Hermione empezó a limpiar la estatua que tenia junto a él, estaba tan confundida, estaba harta de que esos sueños no llegaran a ningún ladó pero algo había concluido con eso, que ese niño que se encontraba a su lado, debía de ser alguien importante por que siempre estaba pensando en el, ya sea para bien o para mal, sin embargo con lo del día anterior se había dado cuenta que no lo conocía.

Quién eres en dónde te encuetras

Dí algo.

Yo se qué tu eres....

Que eres mi otra mitad

Me siento incompleta, No puedo yo explicarlo

Por qué no me dejas

Ya ni respirar

Los días fueron pasando y no había forma de que Hermione y Ron cruzaran más de dos palabras, en las noches que pasaban su castigo, ellos siempre dividían la mitad su trabajo y Hermione terminaba antes que Ron, por consiguiente ella quería ayudarle pero el no la dejaba, Flitch tenia que ir a ver que ambos acabaran para dejarlos ir a dormir. Esta noche les había tocado limpiar el armario de los trofeos, así que se dividieron los trofeos y siguieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Hermione tomo uno en sus manos que tenia el nombre de Tom Riddle, el nombre le estremeció todo el cuerpo tirandolò al piso.

-¿Qué haces?, nos van a castigar más tiempo por tu culpa…

-Lo siento, no se que… es que ese nombre…

-Hay Hermione este trofeo tiene como 50 años…

-Tom Riddle yo soñé ese nombre…

-¿Qué dices?

-No nada, lo siento. Yo lo alzo y lo limpio..

-Shh, shh- Sonó otro sonido aparte de sus voces.

-Ron…

Dean le estaba hablando desde un estremo.

-¿Dean que haces aquí?

-¿No esta Flich por ahí?

-No- contestó el pelirojo, esta en su oficina, pero que haces aquí?

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? No recuerdas el duelo clandestino de esta noche entre Malfoy y yo?

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- preguntó Hermione…

-No te metas- le contestó el pelirojo

-No se dan cuenta que puede ser una trampa, ¿Qué no conocen a Malfoy?

-Hermione no todos tienen tus ideas.- le contesto el ojiazul.

-Dean por favor no vayas…

-Hermione por favor, si alguien nos descubre sabremos que fue tu culpa, obviamente es seguro, Malfoy no se echaría para atrás en un duelo, no lo conoces, ya tuvo uno con uno de tercero la otra noche… Ron, vienes o no…, todavía falta mucho para que filch se despierte, al parecer Zabini le iba a dar una poción para dormir, el va a ser el juez de Malfoy y obvio te necesito, eres mi mejor amigo…

-Esta bien, vamos…

-Ron ¿estas loco? Si te descubren…

-Mira Hermione estoy harto de ti, si queires ir con el chisme hazlo pero los duelos son mi vida y no lo voy a dejar por estar cumpliendo un castigo contigo..

-Pero necesitan la supervisión de un maestro, si alguien sale herido….

Y se fue…

Hermione se quedó llorando de rabia por que no le habían hecho caso, se apuro a terminar sus trofeos para seguir con los de Ron ya que si no estaban cuando Filch fuera ambos serian castigados más de la cuenta… de repente… oyó un ruido…, alguien se había tropezado con los trofeos que Ron había dejado en el suelo…

-¿Quién anda ahí?... …hay….

Una pequeña criaturita de escasos 90 cm temblaba…

-¿Dobby?

-S…. Srr… Srrriii… Srita…Granger ¿co… co.. como sabe mi nombre?

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?

-Yo… yo no debería estar aquí… lo siento… Dobby… solo quería ayudarlos…

-No espera… no te vayas…

-¿Si?.. La srita Granger necesita ayuda de Dobby? Dobby puede ayudarla…

-Dime como sabes como me llamo…

-Yo no puedo hablar, magia antigua los elfos no podemos interferir… lo siento… usted no debería saber mi nombre… de todos modos Dobby esta muy agradecido con usted

-Dobby espera…

Habia desaparecido dejando a Hermione más confundida que nunca, ella había soñado a ese elfo antes pero ahora más confundida que antes por que estaba segura que esa era la primera vez que lo veía.

De repente volteo a seguir con su trabajo cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, el la había ayudado.

Ron llegó a la media hora…

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó sorprendido el pelirojo

-Ha, si digamos que tuve un poco de ayuda, Ron como te atreviste ¿pudieron haberlos visto?

-Hermione no eres mi mama, ni siquiera eres mi amiga deja de actuar como si te preocupara que me vieran…

-Yo me delate para que no te expulsaran, como para que lo desperdicies de una manera tan irresponsable.

-Yo no te lo pedi y sabes que si quieres ve y delátame pero ya estoy harto de tener que verte todas las noches.

-Pues yo también estoy harta así que te propongo un trato

-Ah si ¿Cuál?

-Tu no puedes sacar mala calificación ni mucho menos puedes ser expulsado, solo quedan dos meses de clases y media semana de castigo así que en esta semana ni hablemos y hagamos el mejor esfuerzo en la clase del profesor Mackensy, después de eso, ni tu ni yo nos veremos las caras.- Hermione le ofreció la mano.

-Esta bien, pero solo por que esta pesadilla termine….- Acepto la mano…

Esa noche Hermione se acosto tan molesta…

************

Hermione estaba en la cama sin poderse mover, sus ojos estaban rígidos y veía todo oscuro, sin embargo oía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, a veces perdía la conciencia pero esa noche no podía dormir incluso petrificada, fue cuando sintió un calor en la mano contraria de la que sostenía ese papel tan importante que hasta la fecha nadie se había percatado de su existencia.

-Hermione, se que no puedes oírme, soy Ron, no dejan entrar a nadie, desde los ataques todos estamos muy bien vigilados, ni siquiera Harry sabe que estoy aquí, que bueno que no puedes oírme así no sabrás nunca que vine a verte, pero es que necesitaba… saber que estabas de alguna u otra manera bien. Parece difícil decirlo pero te extraño…

_Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Hermione mientras tenia ese sueño…_

_...quien eres...como te llamas... _

_...en donde te encuentras...quien eres... _

_...que haces...tu di algo... _

_...yo se que tu eres...que eres mi otra mitad... _

_...entonces quien soy...me siento incompleta... _

_...no, no estas...puedo yo explicarlo... _

_...si, si puedes explicar...sabes que me pasa a mi... _

El castigo terminó para alivio de ambos niños, tuvieron que trabajar en equipo para el trabajo final de Mackensy, sin embargo como querían dejar de verse hicieron su mejor esfuerzo. Hermione dejaba opinar y hacer lo que Ron podía y este no se molestaba cuando Hermione le decía que el hechizo estaba mal. Todos estaban admirados de verlos trabajar juntos en la sala común. Después tuvieron que estudiar juntos para el examen por que Mackensy les dijo que promediarían sus calificaciones.

-Y ahora veamos, Srita Granger, Sr. Weasley, he checado su trabajo y también su examen, en base ahora decidiré si podrá continuar cada quién por su lado o tendrán que quedarse otro año trabajando juntos en mi clase.

Ron y Hermione se miraron pidiendo con todas su fuerzas que fueran buenas noticias.

-… es una lastima- les contestó el profesor Mackensy, pero tengo que decirles que su trabajo es realmente bueno, lo que quiere decir es que no tendrán que trabajar más tiempo juntos, lastima hacían un buen equipo.- Les entregó un papel donde tenia un gran Supera las expectativas.

Ron y Hermione se sonrieron y Ron estuvo a punto de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Cuando salieron de clases ambos permanecieron en el salón.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se rieron…

-Bueno creo que lo hicimos- dijo Hermione…

-Tengo que reconocer que sin tu esfuerzo esto no hubiera sido posible…- Hermione termino de arreglar sus cosas y salieron del salón.

-Cuando te lo propones puedes hacer cosas realmente buenas…

Ron rió…

-Bueno creo que aquí acaba nuestro pacto ¿no es así?- Hermione le preguntó

-Creo que en eso habíamos quedado…

-Nunca te volveré a molestar, será como si nunca hubiera existido..

-Si, ese era el trató…

-Aunque tal vez….

En ese momento Draco Malfoy estaba asomándose por ahí…

-Miren quienes están aquí, nada más ni menos que Granger y Weasley, los hacia camino a sus casas, aunque pensándolo bien Weasley no me extraña que hubieras podido trabajar en equipo con Granger, pobre Weasley como se le murió el papa iba a terminar de pordiosero…

-Malfoy callaté, tus padres ni siquiera están vivos…

-¿Por qué te metes sangre sucia infeliz?

-Experiamus… -Ron lanzó por medio metro a los aires a Draco… Este se paro inmediatamente

- Es todo lo que tienes Weasley, y ahora defiendes a la Granger cuando eras tu el que decía en el club de duelo apenas hace una semana que odiabas estar a su lado, que era peor que tener que oler a un trol viejo…,-Ron y Hermione iban a intentar contestarle pero después de eso se quedaron callados. -pero te vere en el club de duelo el próximo año, debes aprender que a mi no se me hechiza de sorpresa.

Y Se fue.

-Hermione yo…

-Gracias por defenderme, pero no tenias que hacerlo, el trato esta hecho, no vamos a volver a hablar nunca, será como si ninguno de los dos nunca existió.

_Alma gemela dónde estás _

_Dame una seña para encontrar _

_Donde te escondes, dí algo ya _

_Alma gemela tú debes hablar _

_...alma gemela donde estas _

_donde te escondes dí algo ya... _

_Alma gemela dónde estás _

_Dame una seña para encontrar _

_Donde te escondes, dí algo ya _

_Alma gemela tú debes hablar..._


	8. Cap 7: Paso paso

CAPITULO 7 Pasó, pasó

_Pasó paso,_

_eres mi sueño de amor,_

_pasó, pasó,_

_llenos de amor tu y yo._

Los días pasaron rápido igual que las vacaciones así que pronto llegó de nuevo el primer día de clases del tercer año en Hogwarts de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Era cierto que gracias a ese trabajo algo de Ron y Hermione se había unido más que nunca, pero también era cierto que con el comentario de Draco todo se fue a la basura.

Los primeros dos meses fueron un poco extraños ya que en varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de dirigirse la palabra sin embargo, siempre se veian y se quedaban callados.

Pero el silencio más representante de ellos sucecio justo una semana antes de Halloween. Hermione llevaba cientos de libros que apenas permitían que sus ojos salieran por la portada de uno, Seamus acababa de empujarla sin darse cuenta, y estaba intentando sostener el equilibrio, de repente alguien venia caminando de espaldas, los libros cayeron todos al suelo, sin ver quien fue el que tiró los libros, los empezó a levantar, había uno un poco lejos así que fue a tomarlo cuando se dio cuenta que una mano lo agarraba al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Lo siento mu… cho…- contestó un pelirojo muy apenado…

-No hay… de que….

Se miraron por un par de segundos, después tomo los demás libros y salió corriendo de ahí

-Miren quien anda por aquí, nada más ni menos que el pobre huérfano Weasley…- dijó Malfoy cruelmente.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy en todo caso tu también eres huérfano y por lo que se ni tu papá ni tu mamá viven…

-Cállate.- le apuntó con su varita directo para hechizarlo.

-Malfoy recuerda las reglas…- le dijó Zacarias Smith- si lo haces ahorita te sacaran del club de duelo.

-tienes razón, creó que ya llegó tu hora Weasley, desde hace mucho tengo ganas de demostrarté quien manda, ¿eres lo suficiente hombre para enfrentarte a un duelo?...-

Ron lo miró con ojos asesinos, hacia mucho que Draco y él tenían pleitos, pero la verdad es que Ron no tenia ninguna oportunidad con él, nadie hasta esa fecha de su grado o de 4 le había ganado un solo duelo, él no sería el primero, pero era eso o que los demás se dieran cuenta que era un cobarde…

-Pon la fecha y la hora…

-Este viernes a la una de la madrugada…

-¿Estas loco?, yo no puedo salir a esa hora, sabes muy bien que si se dan cuenta me expulsan.

-Weasley tiene miedo…, no se entonces por que estas en Gryffindor, no se supone que es una casa para valientes…

-Yo soy valiente…

-Entonces demuestraló, te veo ahí esa noche.

Y se marchó…

Ese viernes, una exacta semana antes del dia de Hallowen intentó salir a escondidas de la sala común sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin embargo alguien se encontraba ahí, en el sillón pequeño detrás de una gran pila de libros, se oía el rasguño de la pluma sobre el papiro, intentó que esa persona nos se diera cuenta de que el estaba a punto de salir del retrato. De pronto se dio cuenta que lo estaba logrando…

-¿Vas a salir a estas horas?...

La voz hizo que se pararà en seco, justo la voz de la persona que menos quería oir…

-Voy al baño Hermione, esta bien…

-¿Le paso algo al de tu habitación?

-Ah…, Hermione esta bien, se supone que ya no nos íbamos ni siquiera a dirigir la palabra, haz de cuenta que nunca me viste, ok?

-Si te descubren, esta vez te expulsaran…

-En serio, no te metas, no me descubrirán, además ya no será tu problema

-Pero Ron…

-Ya, en serio no te metas…

Y salió por el retrato, esperaría que Hermione fuera lo suficientemente comprensible como para no decir nada.

Malfoy lo esperaba ya…

-¿Vienes solo Weasley? Muy tonto, o muy inteligente, tonto porque somos más contra uno e inteligente por que asì tus amigos no tedràn que ver tu estúpida derrota.

-Callate Malfoy, ¿Dónde será? Aquí nos pueden ver

-Tienes razón vamos…

-¿Vamos a salir del casitllo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando se dirigieron hacia las afueras.

-Hoy si Weasley, no me vas a decir que tienes miedo...

-No, vamos…

Draco que iba acompañado de su fiel Zacarias y Goyle así que decidieron que ambos serían sus jueces.

Los duelos consistían de contar hasta 3 en ese momento los oponentes lanzaban su hechizo, el conteo empezó pero antes de que dijeran 3 Malfoy ya había lanzado el suyo que hizo que Ron empezara a cantar como pollito y a mover los brazos de la misma forma. Todos se rieron de èl, al minuto Malfoy quitò el hechizo.

-Eso es trampa, sabes que no puedes lanzar un hechizo antes de lo permitido y ese tipo de hechizos están prohibidos…

-Hay pobre iluso Weasley, no te das cuenta que hoy aquí yo pongo las reglas, experiamus…

El hechizo le dio de llenó en el pecho y lo lanzo 3 metros en el aire… Ron se parò en seco y envió un hechizo atalenguas pero Malfoy se protegió.

-El pequeño Weasley quiere jugar…

En ese momento de la varita de Ron salió un chorro de lo que parecía ser vino quien empapo a Malfoy por completo.

-Haz firmado tu sentencia Weasley.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo a Weasley que le quitó la varita y la mando lejos, después de la varita de Malfoy lanzó unas cuerdas que se enrollaron en el cuerpo de Ron. Y que también taparon su boca.

-Tu mayor temor se cumplirá Weasley.

Ron terminó colgado de cabeza de una rama de un árbol que estaba muy cerca del sauce boxeador.

-Saludos a McGonagall Weasley…

Draco y sus amigos se fueron corriendo de ahì dejando a Ron revolcándose en el árbol…

Todo su mundo se le vino abajo, lo más seguro es que lo encotraran ahí, y lo mandaran directamente a casa al dìa siguiente… de repente la vió, se acercaba hacia èl, dejo de zarandearse para contemplarla, ¿venia a ayudarlo? O terminaría lo que Malfoy había empezado..

-Shh, no te muevas, tratare de romper esto, solo que no se si pueda hacer que no caigas al pizo… imposible… finite encantatem… no resultó…

De repente se dieron cuenta que en el despacho de la directora se prendía una luz, Ron empezó a moverse como loco…

-Ron espera no hagas ruido, es un hechizo con tiempo, Draco sabia lo que hacia el hechizo se va acabar en determinado tiempo, asì cuando llegue Mc Gonagall no van a estar y no van a implicar a Malfoy.

Ron se empezó a mover más…

-Espera aquí…

Hermione se fue…

"Espera, no te vayas, ayúdame" pensó en sus adentros…

Hermione regresó después con una piedra…

-No creo que funcione pero no podemos darnos por vencidos.- empezó a rajar las cuerdas con una piedra pero era demasiado lento…

-Esta bien, Ron tranquilo, esto es lo que haremos cuando las cuerdas se suelten correremos hacia esa dirección…- le señalo el sauce boxeador…

-Lo importante es alejarnos de aquí para que no nos vean…

Ron se intentó mover haciéndole señas a Hermione…

"Vete, vete, si te ven aquí nos expulsaran a los dos, vete" pensó Ron cuando oyó los pasos de los profesores acercándose peligrosamente, afortunadamente el árbol estaba ubicado atrás de una pared del castillo así que aunque los profesores se estaban acercando, estos no los podían ver.

-Ron el hechizo se está debilitando, pronto desaparecerán pero los maestros están muy cerca, tienes que correr, me oyes…

Ron miró la varita de Hermione…

-¿Tu varita? ¿sabes donde cayó?.

Ron se la señalo estaba cerca de donde venían los maestros… Hermione fue por ella, se asomo y estaban justo ahí, se asusto pero rápido la recogió y se fue hacia Ron que acababa de caerse…

-Corre, ya…

Ambos niños corrieron hacia el sauce boxeador, entre más cerca estaban, más se movían las ramas del sauce boxeador.

Hermione no supo de donde le llegó la idea pero con su varita hizo levitar la ramita que estaba cerca del tronco del sauce y la introdujo en un hoyo, eso hizo que el sauce dejara de menear sus ramas.

-Adentró- le gritó a Ron, este entro, y justo antes de que los profesores los vieran ella también entro y quitó la ramita del hoyo, lo que hizo que el sauce boxeador tomará vida propia de nuevo.

-Lo vez Snape, tampoco aca hay nadie, vamos a dormir quieres…

-Pero yo estaba seguro…

-Severus, dales una oportunidad, no puedes influenciarte por el pasado..

-¿El pasado?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… vamos a dormir…

-Y si entraron en el túnel del Sauce…

-Por favor Severus, nadie conoce el túnel..

-Y si…

-Severus…

-Anda Vamos a dormir…

-Prefiero quedarme a vigilar un rato…

-Cómo quieras

Y se fue…

Hermione le indicó a Ron que guardaran silencio y que caminarán por el túnel, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Ron decidió hablar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En la casa de los gritos, ¿Creo?

-¿Y como vamos a volver a la torre…?

-Creo que vamos a tener que esperar que Snape deje de vigilar…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

-¿Hacer que?

-Seguirme, y sobre todo salvarme…

Hermione enrojeció un poco pero como el cuarto estaba oscuro Ron no se dio cuenta.

-No lo sé, pensé que podían salir las cosas mal…

_No se que me pasa contigo,_

_que no soy la misma de ayer,_

_ahora yo he encontrado un motivo_

_para tenerte en mi ser._

-Gracias…-menciono Ron y le sonrió, Hermione hizó lo mismo

-No hay de que, tu también me defendiste alguna vez de Malfoy...

-Ah eso… no fue…

-Si, no te preocupes

-Hermione, hablando de ese día lo que dijo Malfoy…

-No, Ron así dejalo, no intentes dar explicaciones…- Hermione se paró y intento darle la espalda para que Ron no se diera cuenta que le dolia…

-No, es que necesito decirlo… si lo dije, pero no era lo que realmente sentía, la gente molestaba con eso de que nos odiábamos tanto… y … pues yo no quería que se dieran cuenta que tu me caias bien…

-Ron, no te preocupes ya pasó… Draco es un..., ni siquiera se por que se comporta asì…

-El es el mejor en los duelos, no hay nadie que le gané, por eso se comporta así, nunca nadie ha podido pararle el alto y pues el siente que puede hacer todo lo que quiera…

-Nadie es invencible…

-El sí…, nadie nunca podrá ganarle.

-Yo conozco a alguien capaz de hacerlo…

-Ah sí, ¿Quién?

-Tù…

-Jaja, Hermione estas loca…

-No seas tonto, claro que puedes hacerlo, solo necesitas practicar, entrenar, saber más hechizos…

-Ya nos entrenan a todos en el club de duelo y aun así nadie le gana…

-Es por eso, por que todos saben lo mismo, si tu supieras más que ellos, más que Draco podrías vencerlo…

-Si Hermione, sueña, las cosas no son así de fáciles ¿dime quien me va a enseñar?

-Los mismos que me enseñan a mí, los libros…

-Hermione eres la única persona que conozco que puede leer cientos de libros y hacer exactamente lo que dice ahí, pero yo no soy así…, nunca podre hacer algo en contra de èl.

-Claro que sí…- Ron le pusó cara de incredulidad -oh esta bien, yo leeré los libros y por las noches intentaremos poner en práctica lo que he leído, te parece…

-No entiendo…

-¿Quieres o no quieres llegar a ganarle a ese tonto de Draco?

-Si…

-¿Estas dispuesto entonces a entrenar todas las noches?...- Ron volvió a hacerle cara de duda…-bueno, yo solo creía que tal vez…

-Acepto

-¿Qué?

-Acepto, digo no puede ser peor, ya soy muy tonto para eso, es más tal véz debería considerar cambiarme de club, todos mis hermanos son buenos para el Quiditch, quizás yo…

-¿Pero el club de duelo es lo que quieres no?

-Si.

-Entonces por eso vamos a intentar, a lo mejor algún día terminas siendo el mejor.

-Todavía no entiendo, siempre nos hemos llevado tan mal, te he hecho tantas cosas pero… gracias por tu ayuda.

-¿Qué cosas?, ya no me acuerdo, es más, ¿Quién eres?

-Jaja, esta bien, todo olvidado entonces…

Era tan fácil platicar con ella, nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, era como si la conociera de toda la vida…

_Más de lo que tengo en el alma,_

_no recuerdo donde te vi,_

_esa sensación que gaurdaba_

_latiendo en mi pecho, sintiendo por ti._

_Paso, paso,_

_eres mi sueño de amor,_

_paso paso llenos de amor tu y yo._

Hermione y Ron estuvieron un largo rato en la casa de los gritos, platicando, sin embargo era momento de volver a la sala común, Hermione se asomó por la entrada del túnel para ver si Snape se había ido y entonces le hizo una seña a Ron para salir, volvió a colocar la ramita en el hoyó y salieron por él. Despues con un hechizo la quitó…

-Espera un minuto… ¿Cómo sabias que…?

Hermione no había pensado en eso, la intuición la había llevado a hacerlo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero aun le seguía admirando, Hermioen lo vió y bajo los ojos, era demasiado penoso decir que había sido intuición podría creer que estaba loca.

-Acaso eres de esas que vagabundea por las noches en el castillo…

-No, yo solo…, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts, deberías de leerla alguna vez…

-Sí lo intentaré… y ¿Cómo sabes que nunca la eh leído?

-Ah, pues… tu mismo dijiste que no te gusta leer libros.

-Ah si es cierto.

_Yo te busco con la mirada,_

_es que yo suspiro por ti,_

_como si las nubes volaran,_

_se me hace tarde para vivir._

_Pasó, paso,_

_eres mi sueño de amor,_

_paso, paso,_

_llenos de amor tu y yo._

Al llegar a la sala común Ron se dio cuenta que el papiro que Hermione escribia aun seguía ahí…

-¿Hacias tarea? Si yo que recuerde no tenemos nada…

-Ah, no, esto es… otra cosa… yo creo que lo terminaré de una vez…

-Pero es muy tarde y mañana es sábado…

-Ah, si es cierto, en todo caso sube yo alzare esto…

-Entonces mañana empezaran las clases?

-Si, yo creo que podemos usar las… no mejor nadie debe de vernos, debe de ser todo en secreto… en la noche a las 12 aquí…

-¿En secreto?- preguntó Ron sorprendido…

-La verdad es que las tardes las usaré para leer algo sobre duelos y hechizos de combate y por las noches puedo enseñártelos…

-Aun no lo entiendo, tu te vas a matar leyendo para enseñarme algo…

-Hey, no solo tu aprenderás además necesito alguien con quièn practicar…

-Ah, jaja, osea que me estas usando.

-Se podría decir que nos estamos usando los dos- Hermione le respondió en broma y riéndose.

-¿Y a ti para que te puede servir?

-Pues para defenderme de niños pelirrojos insoportables tal vez…

-Ah, en serio, ¿y si no te caen bien los pelirrojos entonces por que una sabelotodo como tu los ayudas de otros que quieren hacer que los expulsen?

-Por que tal vez esta sabelotodo no esta dispuesta a darle a otro el crédito de su expulsión.

Ambos sonrieron…

-Hasta mañana entonces sabelotodo.

-Hasta mañana entonces pelirrojo.

_No hay nada mas que hablar,_

_los dos somos tal para cual,_

_nuestra historia ya empezó_

_y es solo un momento._

_Pasó paso,_

_eres mi sueño de amor,_

_pasó, pasó,_

_llenos de amor tu y yo._


	9. Cap 8: Si tu me quisieras

CAPITULO 8 Si tu me quisieras

_Y si tu me quisieras bajaria el cielo al suelo para ti._

_Si tu me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz._

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aqui para mi para vivir la vida_

_para ti y llenar la mia, ven a mi._

Ginny nunca había dudado de la gran amistad que sostenía con Harry Potter, el niño que fue testigo y victima de la última maldad de Voldemort, aunque su popularidad en Hogwarts no se basaba precisamente en eso, si no en haber sido el buscador más chico que Gryffindor haya tenido desde hace un siglo. Pero obviamente ella no era su amiga por ninguna de esas situaciones. Aun recordaba lo mal que le caía precisamente por todas esas cosas, aunque pronto se daría cuenta que tenían más cosas en común que con ninguna otra persona por lo cual se la pasaban demasiadas horas juntos sin aburrirse el uno del otro ni una sola vez, pero a pesar de ser tan parecidos cada uno aportaba tantas cosas que siempre inventaban algo nuevo con lo cual tener mas diversión. Por todo eso Ginny creyó que seria amigos toda la vida, por siempre amigos hasta aquel día.

FLASH BACK.

Harry y ella habían estado hablando sobre el puesto por el que ella lucharía ahora que ya estaba en segundo para entrar al equipo de Quiditch. Harry la había retado después de que Ginny le dijo que ella podría ser una buena buscadora, si ella ganaba podía competir contra el de forma oficial para desbancarlo del puesto pero si el ganaba entonces Ginny diría delante de todos que Harry era el mejor buscador que había en Hogwarts.

-¿Y así piensas ganarme?- Harry le gritó a Ginny cuando él le había tomado la delantera al haber despegado del suelo.

-¡Harry cuidado!- le gritó, el dio una vuelta exaltado perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, Ginny rió por lo bajo.

-Hey, eso es trampa- le gritó el ojiverde.

-Yo no te dije que me hicieras caso.-subiendo unos centímetros arriba de el

Harry hizo la maniobra de alcanzarla pero Ginny apunto su escoba en dirección contraria de Harry y salió disparada, el salió a alcanzarla. De repente Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny dejaba de huir de él para ir en picada hacia el suelo, la había visto, había visto la snitch, ambos estaban exactamente en la misma distancia de la snitch que sobrevolaba cerca del pasto, el también cayó en picada.

-alejate- Harry intentó empujar a Ginny de su escoba

-Eso si es trampa, alejate tú, yo la vi primero- también lo empujo…

Ambos se pegaron hombro con hombro, la snitch huía de ellos pero seguía al ras del suelo. Harry estiró la mano derecha para tomarla, al mismo tiempo que Ginny hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda, al darse cuenta la snitch que casi era atrapada se inclino al suelo y reboto saliendo desprendida hacia el cielo. Harry por inercia se inclino al suelo y al darse cuenta que iba a caerse en picada se sostuvo de Ginny la cual fue obligada a caer al piso en contra de su voluntad, Ginny bajo de su escoba y la lanzo lejos de ella para no ser lastimada. Harry cayó al suelo y Ginny termino encima de el, confundida, ambos niños no se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado juntos, Ginny que estaba un poco atolondrada alzo un poco la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos se dio cuenta que unos hermosos ojos verdes la miraban el también se dio cuenta de aquellos ojos azules, por un momento todo desapareció, solo estaban y existían sus ojos, estaban tan cerca…

_Si pretendemos que nada pasa entre tu y yo,_

_estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos…_

-Auch- se quejó Harry e inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?-Ginny se apartó de el rápidamente

-Creo que me rompiste el brazo- dijo el un poco inquieto.

-Harry, lo… lo siento... no te muevas voy por ayuda…- se levantó muy rápido y cuando se disponía a correr Harry la detuvo agarrándole la mano.

-Era broma, estoy bien…

-Harry Potter, me espantaste, creí que… primero me tumbas y ahora inventas esto.

-Ginny era solo una broma…- Harry se estaba riendo pero se estaba sosteniendo un poco el estomago ya que se veía que estaba un poco adolorido.

-Hay bromas que no son tan chistosas Harry James Potter…- Ginny indignada se dirigió a buscar su escoba.

-Ginny, por fa ayúdame.. me duele algo la espalda…- se lo dijo pidiéndole la ayuda con las dos manos pero Ginny lo miró de lejos sin hacerle el más mínimo caso… -es enserio ayúdame.

Ella se acercó a el pero en vez de ayudarlo a parar lo tomo de las manos y cuando se estaba parando lo soltó.

-Ginny…

-Vuélveme a asustar otra vez así y vuélveme a tirar al suelo, si no lo hubieras hecho yo hubiera atrapado esa snitch.

-Claro que no, ya se nos había escapado a ambos, anda ayúdame a levantarme, en verdad me duele la espalda.

Ginny le tendió la mano a Harry y este se la tomó pero ahora fue el quien la jaló de manera que la chica cayó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Eres un tramposo…

-Si ya me conoces no se por qué confías en mi.

-Tienes razón, no se porque lo hago.-al decir esto corto un poco de pasto y se lo aventó en su cara, el reía con esa sonrisa que antes le había parecido igual que todas, pero ahora era distinta.

-Mira mejor dejemos esto por la paz OK, sabes que yo no aspiro a quitarte tu puesto de buscador, competiré por el de cazadora y ya.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Otra De las cosas con las que ella había acostumbrado a lidiar era con el enamoramiento de su mejor amigo por una de las niñas mas populares de la escuela y además buscadora de hufflepuff, Cho Chang, antes era molesto no por celos si no porque era un poco tedioso tener que oírlo hablar de las mil maravillas de la niña pero nunca le había molestado tanto hasta ese viernes…

-Harry, ¿estás listo?

-Si, es hora de Quiditch y de verla…-Harry se quedó viendo hacia el aire con una sonrisa tonta.

Esa fue la primera vez que Ginny quiso matar a dos personas.

-Ni siquiera sabe que existes.- le dijo Ginny indignada.

-¿Qué no sabe que existo? Ginny soy el buscador de Gryffindor…

-Y ella de Ravenclaw…- puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ginny pero yo soy el más joven de todos…

-No, Harry, no vas a empezar de nuevo con ese tonto cuento…

Cuando iban a entrar al estadio Harry la había alcanzado.

-Ginny ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

-Nada solo que no quería volver a oír la historia de que eras el buscador más joven de Quiditch en no se cuantos años.

-Lo siento, ya se que no es bueno decir que tan bueno eres en algo, a veces se me esca… Cho….- se fue dejando a Ginny parada en el campo de Quidditch.

Ginny sintió morir, le encantaba estar en el club de Quiditch, pero ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba haciendo consciente provocaba que el viernes empezara a ser el dia que preferiría perderse el club. Debido a el torneo anual de Quiditch el club de este se dividia en 4, uno por cada casa, pero los viernes los cuatro equipos de Quiditch se reunian para hacer partidos amistosos, pero los equipos no eran conformados por los jugadores oficiales si no que incluían también a los alumnos que eran parte del club pero no del equipo.

Ginny habia decidido olvidarse de Harry un rato, la verdad es que ella no podía estar enamorada de su amigo, no cuando el se la pasaba pensando en una niña como Cho Chang, además estaba loca, era muy pequeña para pensar en novios y esas cosas apenas tenia doce años.

El sábado por la mañana se despertó como a las 11 de la mañana, iría a buscar a Hermione para preguntarle si la acompañaba a desayunar, aunque era sábado era probable que su amiga se hubiera despertado desde hace 4 horas seguramente la encontraría en la biblioteca, y tal vez después iria a ver a Harry para ver si jugarían su minipartido semanal de Quiditch como lo hacían todos los sabados, la verdad es que lo ultimo que quería es que Harry sospechara que a ella le gustaba un poco, tenia mucho miedo de que el se diera cuenta de eso.

_En silencio grito al miedo, que se despida y entre el sol,_

_quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quien soy yo._

_No puedo mas, no puedo callarme si... yo te amo, _

_para siempre asi será._

Ginny bajaba las escaleras cuando vió que un gran alboroto estaba armado en la sala común, Lavender Brown, una chica del grado de Harry que le caía muy mal estaba arriba de una mesa.

"Bueno como se pueden fijar en el letrero este año el club de Canto ha decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta para celebrar nuestro día, así que todos los que pertenecemos a ese club y obvio que estamos llenos de talento les queremos pedir que asistan ya que vendrán jurados del naciente pero no por menos importante sector de la música mágica para seleccionar a la próxima estrella naciente joven para jóvenes, no olviden aplaudir mucho, y apoyarme, por que yo represento a Gryffindor en el concurso"

-Esa tipa si que esta loca- comentó alguien que estaba a su lado, después se dio cuenta que era nada más y menos que su hermano que después de tanto tiempo volvia a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?

-Oh vamos Ginny, no vamos a estar peleados toda la vida- le dijo Ron- menos mal que estas en Quiditch, no te veo viendo hacer un ridículo como el de ella.

-Ginny ¿ya fuiste a desayunar?- la nombro alguien atrás por la espalda…

-Hermione, no es un poco tarde para que apenas estes bajando…- le preguntó intrigada su amiga cuando le dio la espalda a Ron para ver incrédula a Hermione.

-Ah, si, lo siento, me quedé un poco dormida.

-¿No me digas que tú Hermione Granger te desvelaste anoche?

-Algo así- Hermione miró a Ron, se vieron por un momento y se rieron sin embargo ninguno de los dos atrevió a hablarse, Ginny no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Esta bien, vamos a desayunar…

-¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?- preguntó Hermione preocupada…

-Hay que salir de aquí te lo explicaré.

-Hey Ginny, no me dejes solo aquí, que tal un desayuno familiar- le advirtió su hermano siguiendo a ambas niñas por el cuadro del retrato.

Ginny y Ron se sentaron enfrente de Hermione en el comedor para desayunar, Ginny presentia que algo estaba mal pero no se dio cuenta hasta que Ron y Hermione estuvieron a punto de agarrar el mismo tazón de budín de chocolate.

-¿Y ese milagro que desayunas con nosotras?- preguntó Ginny a su hermano- yo crei que no soportabas a Hermione, lo siento amiga- le aclaró a Hers. – Solo falta que Harry llegué y se siente aquí…

-Ginny te estaba buscando, Cormac esta preguntando si puede jugar en la tarde con nosotros, yo le dije que no habia problema que era lo que tu dirias, esperó que no te enojes…- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione…

-¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros?- le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

-No, gracias creo que estaré en la biblioteca un rato…

-Bueno Ginny tendremos que buscar a otra persona por que si no seremos 3 y no será nada justo…-- le dijo el ojiverde a su amiga

-¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros Ron?- le preguntó su hermana, -¿como en los viejos tiempos?

-¿Cómo? Yo pensé que odiabas el Quiditch – le hablo Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ron estaba a punto de hablar pero su hermana le robo la palabra.

-¿Odiarlo?, lo amaba, siempre decía que algún dia llegaría a ser un gran guardian, en realidad era bueno…

-¿Es cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué no estas en el club de Quiditch con nosotros?

-Es claro, ¿no?-contestó Ginny, -quiere hacer algo completamente diferente a lo que ha hecho toda la familia…

-Gracias Ginny por contestar todo eso por mí…

-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios –dijo Ginny espantada..

Hermione brinco asustada y miró para todos lados, Harry y Ron la imitaron…

-¿Ginny estas bien?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Harry y Ron están hablando, preparate Hers, algo peor que habernos topado con un Grim se avecina.

-Muy chistosa Gin,- le contesto el ojiverde… -Esta bien acepto que me enoje mucho con el cuando dijo que su club era mejor que el quidditch, pero digo ya quedo en el pasado ahora que se que también le gusta aunque sea un poco no creo que tengamos que seguir peleados. ¿o tu no lo crees asi Ron?

-Si tal vez tienes razón

Y ambos niños se dieron la mano..

-Entonces ¿Qué dices de jugar con nosotros un rato?

-Lo siento pero hoy no puedo, me es un poco complicado, le promete a Dean que haríamos la tarea de pociones juntos, la verdad es que no le entendemos nada y vamos a tratar de copiárselo a alguien, tal vez Padma la hermana de parvati quiera ayudarnos, el otro dia Dean converso 10 minutos con ella y consiguió 2 de las 3 tareas que nos habían dejado.

-No lo puedo creer… - dijo Hermione pero cuando se dio cuenta que los demás la miraron por haber contestado algo de Ron cambio la platica enseguida… -se me olvido que tenia que escribirles a mis padres, tengo que irme y dejo su plato y salió corriendo de ahí

Como lo habían planeado antes Harry y Ginny se encontraban esa tarde ya en el campo de Quidditch, Cormac había llegado ya y estaban intentando planear una forma de jugar un tanto equilibrada cuando de repente alguien más llego al campo…

-Hola, al parecer les hace falta otra jugadora y que mejor que sea una buscadora…

La pesadilla de Ginny se hizo realidad, Cho estaba ahí y estaba sonriéndole a Harry…

-Cho…- dijo el ojiverde con los ojitos abiertos y una sonrisa un tanto ironica.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la cara de su amigo y no pudo evitar enojarse, se veía tan estúpido con esa cara pero al mismo tiempo ella se imaginaba que el hacia esa misma cara al verla y consideraba que se veía realmente adorable, sin embargo otra voz hizo que la realidad la regresara de una forma cruel.

_Y si tu me quisieras bajaria el cielo al suelo para ti._

_Si tu me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz._

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aqui para mi para vivir la vida_

_para ti y llenar la mia, ven a mi._

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?...

-claro, por mi y por Ginny no hay ningún problema, ¿Qué dices tu Cormac?...

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, como se había atrevido a decidir por ella, pero el ojiverde no se dio cuenta y siguió observando a la chica con esa sonrisa tan tonta, Ginny aprovecho para lanzarle a Cormac unos ojos realmente asesinos intentando hacer que el dijera que no pero al parecer a Cormac tampoco le importo dejarla jugar.

-Entonces seremos Cho y yo en contra de ti y de Ginny- Cormac le menciono a Harry.

¿Qué?, pero eso no puede ser así, osea digo hay que someterlo a una rifa…- Harry apelo rapidísimo.

Es que es obvio que Cho no puede quedarse contigo, ambos son buscadores, la competencia no seria pareja- replicó Cormac –así que para hacerlo realmente parejo ella tendría que venirse conmigo.

-Oigan, yo también puedo opinar, simplemente por que no jugamos Ginny y yo, contra ustedes dos- mencionó Ginny, ella que en ese momento no la estaba mirando volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso me parece más justo- alego Harry al momento.

-Obvio que no… …es justo… nosotras somos mujeres y ustedes hombres…- menciono Ginny.

-Vaya por fin aceptaste que somos el sexo fuerte- replico Harry.

-Ni lo sueñes, lo decía por que los vamos a hacer papilla, pero si ustedes quieren…- advirtió Ginny –por que no lo sometemos a votación, Cho quiere estar en mi equipo, Cormac quiere jugar con Cho, y ¿Qué es lo que tu quieres Harry?

Harry se quedó mudo, y justo cuando iba a dar respuesta Ginny lo interrumpió…

-Sabemos perfectamente que tu quieres jugar con Cho y bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con McLagen, para poner todas las cosas equilibradas yo creo que Cho debería estar con el en el equipo.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, ella solo le pudo sonreír irónicamente.

Las reglas eran las siguientes, Cormac y Ginny serian los cazadores y Cho y Harry fungirían como guardianes, sin embargo también como buscadores, cuando vieran la snitch ellos dejarían el puesto y le correspondería a los cazadores impedir que el otro metiera la Quaffle en el aro. El juego comenzó, pronto Ginny consiguió anotar sus primeros 10 pts para pesar de Cho quien intento sacar la Quaffle. Ginny corrió a festejar con Harry pero este miraba a Cho y le hacia una seña de lo siento. Ginny se volteo y siguió el juego.

El juego lo estaba ganando el equipo de Harry y Ginny 80 contra 60 de estos últimos 4 anotaciones habían sido por que Harry estaba distraído, justo en ese momento Cho vió la snitch y Ginny se dio cuenta ella ya llevaba ventaja sobre Harry pero este no parecía moverse.

-¡Harry la snitch!- le gritó la pelirroja, pero a el pareció no importarle así que Ginny decidió ir en busca de ella y se arrojo hacia Cho, sin embargo aunque esta última le llevaba algo de ventaja había intentado obtener la snitch en varias ocasiones sin éxito, Ginny se acercó poderosamente a la bola y la tomó en el primer intentó. Ginny decidió bajar al campo…

-Harry la tengo, ganamos….

-Eso es trampa- inquirió Cho... tu no eras la que tenia que ir a buscarla.

-Cho, por favor no es un juego de Quiditch normal además Harry no se movía

-Entonces Cormac hubiera podido ir por ella más antes el me aviso en dos ocasiones que la había visto…

- Pero no fue por ella…

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Cho –señaló Cormac, hiciste trampa

En ese momento Harry se había acercado a ellos

Harry, fue trampa y lo sabes- le dijo Cormac al ojiverde.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo…

-¿tu también?, siempre que jugamos nunca hay reglas pensé que esta vez seria igual.

-Ginny ahora hay más personas, no debiste de haber ido por ella si sabias que era a mí a quien me correspondía.

-No hubiera ido detrás de ella si tu no te hubieras quedado quieto para que ella ganara, yo vi, conozco tu mirada, la viste mucho antes que ella y no hiciste nada…

-Ginny solo es un juego- le replicó su amigo…

En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de las tres llamadas recliminatorias de los demás.

-Saben que tienen razón cometi una falta por lo tanto me voy- y sin decir más se fue directo al castillo.

-No sé como te llevas tan bien con ella, es muy rara… - le dijo Cho..

-Yo creo que esta celosa- admitió Cormac..

-Celosa, no, eso es imposible ella es mi mejor amiga, solamente eso…

_Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado _

_quiero decirte que tambien yo estoy temblando _

_y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano _

_al menos yo te pido que, hay que intentarlo._

Ginny se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione, estaba tan enojada pero no quería estar sola, necesitaba que el coraje se le pasará asi que la encontró en el tercer pasillo revisando unos 5 libros.

-Hermione por fin te encuentro te estaba buscando.

Hermione se asustó con el casi grito de Ginny tirando el libro que sostenía en sus manos, Ginny lo levanto.

-El duelo ¿primeros pasos?- le pregunto la peliroja.

-Ah si, es para… un trabajo de… historia…

-¿Qué interesante? ¿duelos?¿en historia?, Hermione a mi no me haces tonta, ¿quieres batirte en un duelo con mi hermano? Hers, se que te ha hecho muchas cosas y que te encantaría vengarte un poco de el pero no crees que sacar libros y ponerte a leer todo esto solo para vencerlo ¿es demasiado?

-Ah… ah… Ginny obvio que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu hermano.

-Nadie te esta diciendo lo contrario… espera, ¿tiene que ver con mi hermano?

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa y no pudo disimular del todo

-Lo sabia, sabia que algún dia terminarían juntos…

-Ginny te sientes bien? Como… como puedes… tan siquiera pensarlo…. Ron y yo somos absoluta y completamente diferentes además tu nos viste en el almuerzo, nisiquiera nos hablamos…

-Si no hubiera sido testigo de sus peleas y no hubiera escuchado los sentimientos que sienten el uno del otro creo que estaría segura de que aquí hay algo raro, pero tienes razón Hermione, esta rara tu tarea pero bueno, ¿te ayudo a buscar algo?

-No, Gracias, creo que con estos serán suficientes, Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy temprano, ¿No deberías estar jugando en estos momentos con Harry y Cormac?

-Hermione no me menciones a ese troll lentudo

-¿Qué paso? ¿pór que vienes asi?

-El muy idiota se dejo ganar, por ella… por China Chang, la muy… llegó al campo a "jugar con nosotros" asi que Harry quería que estuviera en su equipo, Hermione me cambio a mi, a mí, que soy su mejor amiga, me cambio por esaaaaaaaaa ojos de persiana chueca.

-Ginny tranquilízate, yo creo que estas exagerando un poco las…

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aqui para mi _

_para vivir la vida para ti y llenar la mía, ven a mi _

-Al fin te encontré, Ginny que te pasa ¿Por qué te comportaste así de esa manera? Cho ya no quizó jugar, cancelamos todo y se fue con el guardián de su equipo…- era Harry que había llegado del campo…

-Eso es lo que te da coraje ¿Qué se halla ido?, mira Harry Potter no quiero saber nada de ti por un rato…

-Pues vas a tener que escucharme, Ginny tu hiciste trampa..

-La dejaste ganar…

_Si me detienes te digo desde hoy,_

_que aunque lo intentes, no lo decido yo._

_Entre tanta tanta gente, le apareciste al corazón _

_y que hago yo, se enamoró, no puedo decirle no._

-Claro que no solo quería ser solidario con ella…

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si fuera un partido oficial? Hubieras dejado que Ravenclaw ganará la copa?

-Eso es diferente

-¿Diferente? Creo que deberías de pensarlo mejor y no perjudicar al equipo, si no puedes dejar fuera tus sentimientos es mejor que le dejes el puesto a otro.

-Ah, de eso se trata, te enojaste de la nada porque quieres hacerme sentir mal, si yo renuncio tu entras a la competencia por el puesto, ¿No es así?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se supone que me conoces, ya habíamos hablado de eso

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? De verdad quieres saber que me pasa- al decir eso Ginny se acercó a Harry gritándole…

-Si dilo- y el también se acercó, Ginny volvió a ver esos ojos verdes, no no podía decírselo…

_No puedo mas no puedo callarme si... yo te amo_

_para siempre asi será_

-Cree lo que quieras- y se fue…

Mientras tanto Hermione había observado todo…

-Dime que Ron y yo no nos vemos así…

-¿Qué?- Harry no la había escuchado por que estaba viendo como se marchaba Ginny. – mujeres solo ustedes se entienden…

_Y si tu me quisieras bajaria el cielo al suelo para ti._

_Si tu me quisieras y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz._

_Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aqui para mi para vivir la vida_

_para ti y llenar la mia, ven a mi._


	10. Cap 9: Reflejo de Luna

CAPITULO 9 Reflejo de luna

_En mi sueño, nos encontrábamos tu y yo,_

_las estrellas ví, protegían mi amor._

-Hers lo siento… - al decir esto intento acercarse pero ella se volteó de espalda intentado ocultar con su gruesa melena las lagrimas de su cara. –Hers tu sabes que yo…

-Si, Ron, no te preocupes, lo entiendo…

-No, es que ni yo mismo lo entiendo…

Hermione volteó a verlo, también por sus mejillas rodaban lagrímas.

-En medio de toda esta guerra todo es confuso, tengo mucho miedo…

-Todos lo tenemos

-Tu no lo entiendes…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Yo también estoy peleando, también veo a la gente irse y estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que puede pasar, no se si sobreviva a esto o no pero pensé que lo que pasaba entre nosotros era tan fuerte que no importaría si fuera mucho o poco el tiempo que estaríamos juntos, después de todo este tiempo de callar tantas cosas, pero hoy he encontrado la respuesta y ahora se que definitivamente nuestros sentimientos son muy diferentes. –Hermione volvió a darle la espalda, no podía contener el llanto.

-Hermione tu y yo nunca hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos hasta este momento, porque pensé que no necesitábamos hablarlo, porque cada uno de nosotros sabia lo que el otro sentía. ¿acaso crees que no te amo?- Ron también estaba llorando, ella volteo con la vista hacia el piso hizo mucho esfuerzo por verlo a los ojos.

-Como puedes decir que me amas y mantenerme lejos…

-Yo no quiero mantenerte lejos…

-Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Harry…

-Hermione entiéndeme no puedo vivir algo hermoso para luego perderlo…

-¿Perderlo?- Hermione ya no ocultaba su dolor, ahora lo enfrentaba – ahora sé porque en tanto tiempo nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros, definitivamente si existe algo entre nosotros no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer todo lo que venga.

-Habla por ti, por que tu no puedes saber lo que yo siento. Crees que no he visto a Ginny llorar por las noches porque Harry no esta, crees que no me he dado cuenta como Harry la mirá, tiene tantas ganas de estar a su lado. Si no hubieran vivido lo que vivieron no sufrirían así.

-Sufren por que se aman…

-Hers- Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros – yo también te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, porque si algo nos pasa a alguno de los dos en medio de esta guerra sufriremos más.

Ella retrocedió bruscamente y lo miró de una forma asesina e intento marcharse.

-No te vayas… -ron le pidió suplicante.

-¿Qué no es eso lo que quieres? ¿Alejarme? Sabes algo, muchas felicidades, después de esto te juró que si algo te pasa no sufriré nada.

-Hers estamos juntos en esto, vamos a apoyar a Harry, tendremos que vernos ¿no te vayas así?

-No me digas Hers…¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Prácticamente me pides que olvide todo pero que siga siendo la misma de siempre?, que vaya con Harry y contigo y que sigamos platicando como si nada.

-Es que no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos como hace tiempo, no lo soportaría.

-Estas loco, como puedes pedirlo. Yo acompañare a Harry pero no me pidas que te trate como a cualquier otro amigo. Ya entendí que lo que me pides es para evitarte un futuro dolor, pues no te preocupes, también evitaremos ser amigos.

-No puedes pedir eso, que no ves que todo esto lo hago por ti, porque si muero en la guerra no quiero que sufras, pero tampoco me puedes pedir que no este cerca de ti-

Ron se acercó a Hermione

-Tu eres el que lo esta pidiendo, tu eres el que no quiere estar cerca. –Hermione no pudo contenerse y las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos hicieron que se tapara la cara de pena. Ron no pudo contenerse y fue y la abrazo.

-claro, claro que quiero estar cerca, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta, cuantas veces he deseado tenerte así?, ¿claro que quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos y que nos amamos y que nos vean caminar a los dos juntos de la mano. – Hermione forcejeo con el para deshacerse de sus brazos, cuando lo logró se miraron a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, como siempre tienes razón, es tan tonto intentar separarnos- Ron se acercó a ella y tomo su cara con las dos manos. –Nunca podría estar lejos de ti - hermione aun tenia lagrimas en su mejilla, ella empezó a temblar el podía sentirlo, y también podía sentir como sus manos se acoplaban al mismo temblor de Hermione, el se acercó a dos centímetros de distancia de su cara.

-Te amo…

-Yo también…

Ron no pudo contenerse y presiono sus labios dulcemente con los de ella, ambos temblaban de la misma forma como si estuvieran conectados y así lo estuvieron también sus labios.

*************************************************************************************

-¿Hermione?- preguntó una vocecita en la sala común, eran cerca de las 12 y media de la noche.

-¿Qué que pasa?

-¿Estabas dormida? –esa voz le resultaba tan familiar, pero era distinta, la voz de su sueño, el Ron de su sueño era más mayor que el que ella tenia enfrente. No había relacionado a Ron y el sueño que había tenido porque estaba media adormilada pero en cuanto lo hizo, se pusó color jitomate.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Soñabas conmigo?

-¿Qué? – dijo Hermione espantada y ruborizada, intento ocultar su rostro

-Vamos era solo una pregunta además no creo que tuvieras pesadillas, estabas sonriendo.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, tienes razón… si soñara contigo serian pesadillas- a Hermione se le escapo un bostezo.

-lo siento, si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro dia.

-No esta bien, solo que me quede dormida por que estaba haciendo una tarea algo aburrida.

-¿A ti te aburren las tareas? Eso es una parte que no te conocía. Bueno, Vamos empecemos el plan Antidracones- Y cuando dijo esto gritó.

-Shh, alguien podría oírnos, creí que ya no ibas a venir- la voz de la castaña era lenta.

-Lo siento, pero con eso de que Harry me habla ahora me entretuvo toda la tarde preguntándome si yo entendía a mi hermana y me contó algo de un partido, disculpa.

-No no te preocupes…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Por lo pronto salir de aquí, vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Es obvio, a la casa de los gritos, no podríamos haber encontrado mejor lugar…

-Hermione espera, aun tengo algunas dudas…

-Shh, aquí no, espera…

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de los gritos Ron soltó sus preguntas.

-Hermione ¿Por qué tiene que ser en secreto?

-Ron ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si de repente tu y yo andamos por todo Hogwarts juntos hablando sobre hechizos de duelo?

-Mmm pues que estamos practicando.

-Si sobretodo con tu peor enemiga…

-Pero eso era antes, después de lo que hiciste por mi ayer no puedo más que ofrecerte mi amistad.

-Ok, supongamos que por esa parte todo esta bien según tú. ¿Qué crees que haría Draco si sabe que estas aprendiendo a defenderte?

-Hermione para Draco yo soy invisible, solo me molesta porque no puedo defenderme.

-Ron te molesta porque sabe que existes, claro que va a estar al pendiente de ti. Además si el sabe que estas entrenando estará avisado.

-Y si lo sabe ¿ya no será sorpresa verdad? Tienes razón ahora te entiendo, si me preparo y me convierto en el mejor duelista de Hogwarts sin que el lo sepa el día que lo enfrente se va a llevar un tremendo chasco. Hermione eres sorpréndete. Gracias. Pondré todo de mi parte para aprender nuevas cosas, nadie sabrá que estamos entrenando, bueno nadie no, Ginny es tu mejor amiga y mi hermana yo creo que…

-No, Ginny tampoco puede saberlo

-¿Pero por que? Es mi hermana

-Es que…, lo que pasa es que…, Ginny… (la respuesta correcta era que Ginny daría por hecho que su teoría estaba más que confirmada y no quería tener que pasar momentos embarazasosos con Ginny, Ron y ella) es muy expresiva e impulsiva, sería muy vulnerable a decírselo a alguien.

-¿Asi lo crees? ¿No se lo piensas decir a tu mejor amiga?

-Por favor, no… osea digo eso también te beneficia a ti

-De acuerdo, esto va a ser divertido, mantener un secreto, salir todos los días por las noches, romper reglas. ¿Realmente eres Hermione?

-Bueno, esta bien, empecemos- Hermione le aventó a Ron un libro que cayó en sus manos.

-Hermione no es que quiera abusar de ti, pero ¿no se supone que tu ibas a leer y yo iba a practicar?

-Sí, lo sé pero solo va a ser por hoy, siempre se necesita algo de teoría antes, además por lo que estuve leyendo esta técnica es muy poco utilizada por lo tanto tienes que saber todas las bases desde el principio.

-¿Técnica?

-Claro Ron, ¿Qué no sabes que en el duelo hay diversas técnicas?

-¿No?

-¿Entonces que es lo que les enseñan?

-Pues hechizos para atacar y para defenderte.

-Ese es el problema porque solamente los más abusados y abusivos ganan los duelos, solo están utilizando la fuerza bruta. Según lo que he leído, hay diversas técnicas, cada duelista está libre de escoger la que mejor le convenga hay técnicas que se centran en la defensa, así como hay técnicas que se centran en el ataque, o algunas en las dos, esta técnica que escogí te da opiniones de los dos, aparte de que por la misma naturaleza de la técnica han escrito demasiados libros y cada uno de ellos describe perfectamente como se deben de formular todos los hechizos permitidos en el duelo.

-¿y todo eso como se llama?

-Es la técnica del EUDPA

-¿Eunpa? ¿Qué es eso?

-E-U-D-P-A EUDPA, sus siglas vienen de las cinco grandes etapas del duelo, esperar, ubicar, defender, presionar y atacar, siempre tienes que seguir ese orden si no es muy probable que la ansiedad termine siendo tu peor enemigo, la creo un gran mago antiguo, tiene muchos años, es una técnica muy vieja, lleva años en la estantería sin ser movida, pero de todas las que revise me parece la mejor.

-Hermione ¿vamos a usar algo tan viejo?, no es nada bueno, Hermione, es básico, en los duelos siempre se ataca primero.

-Ese es el gran error, si atacas lo más seguro es que la otra persona se de cuenta como va a ser tu estrategia.

-¿Y que pasa si alguien no quiere atacar, o si el otro sabe la misma técnica?

-Ron no te adelantes antes de tiempo. Hoy leeremos un poco de teoría…

-Por que no solo buscamos hechizos, saber muchos hechizos me ayudara a derrotar a Draco, no con esto.

-Ron tu problema es que siempre buscas hacer lo que todos hacen, mira hagamos un trato, vamos a intentar con esto durante un mes, si no te convence pues entonces buscamos hechizos y ya.

-Ok, pero solo un mes, si no hay resultados nos regresamos a la fuerza bruta.

-Esta bien, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí, por que no me cuentas que soñabas, parecía que de verdad lo estabas disfrutando

Hermione se puso roja…

-Es que no lo recuerdo.

-En serio no lo recuerdas, me choca cuando sueño algo lindo y no lo recuerdo, es más, me pasa tan a menudo y generalmente los sueños que olvido siempre tengo la sensación de que los había soñado antes o incluso que ya los había vivido, pero despierto y mi mente queda en blanco.

-¿Sueñas con cosas que crees haber vivido antes?

-No se, creo que si, te digo que nunca recuerdo nada. ¿Te ha pasado a ti?

-Todo el tiempo

-¿En serio? Eso es raro ¿no?

-No osea, digo que todo el tiempo soñamos es obvio que los sueños se repitan a veces.

-¿Y tú también los olvidas?

-No, eso de seguro quiere decir que tienes una pésima memoria.

-Oieeee…

Hermione se atacó de la risa pero decidieron empezar a leer, cada que Ron no le entendía a algo Hermione se lo explicaba. La teoría EUDPA era muy vieja pero en verdad era muy buena, hacia hincapié en usar la cabeza antes que la fuerza.

_Los mejores amigos siempre somos tu y yo,_

_nunca nada nos separara y preocupara._

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, mientras más se adentraban en la técnica más les gustaba, esta decía que la potencia de un hechizo esta concentrado en dos cosas, el corazón y en los movimientos, entre más grandes fueran estos, más potente seria el hechizo, por lo tanto pronto empezaron a practicar los movimientos de algunos hechizos básicos.

Poco a poco Ron y Hermione se unían más, nadie en la escuela había notado que ellos se llevaran, en la noche eran los mejores amigos pero en el día eran un par de desconocidos. Encontraron la forma de entrenar por las tardes los días de clases y por las noches los fines de semana. Ginny estaba impresionadísima con el nuevo cambio de horario de Hermione para levantarse los sábados y los domingos.

-No Ron, tienes que abrir un poco más los pies para que puedas dar el giro correctamente… no tanto…

-Hermione entonces…

-Hazlo entre el primero y el segundo. Este hechizo de ataque no esta complicado. Subes la varita arriba de tu cabeza, luego la bajas a la altura de tu estomago, si la agarras con las dos manos le dará más impulso…

Hermione le iba enseñando las instrucciones mientras se las enseñaba…

-…después la mano derecha la avientas hacia tu lado derecho… Ron con la varita… después viene el giro y es cuando la mano derecha sube atrás de tu cabeza… y el hechizo sale…, no Ron, con la otra mano, recuerda que ese hechizo da una vuelta a la derecha. Listo, hazlo después de mi… 1… 2… 3… 4… Hechizo

Ron estaba al lado derecho de Hermione imitando el hechizo, ellos sostenidos con sus dos pies tenían que dar un giro hacia la derecha, pero Ron se equivoco y lo hizo al revés, por lo que sus caras quedaron frente a frente, en un momento todo se detuvo, solo se oían sus respiraciones.

_Hay momentos llenos de magia,_

_magia en el corazón de los dos._

_Solo tu me interesas,_

_no puedo ver a nadie mas_

-Creo que te equivocaste de lado- Hermione le dijo a Ron todavía con sus ojos fijos en los de el y respirando un poco lentó.

-Yo… yo… tu me dijiste que era a la derecha…

-Ron esa no es la derecha…- Hermione se ruborizó pero el no lo notó por que estaba ocupado viendo sus ojos, quizás por esa razón ella bajó la mirada.

-Es cierto, lo siento… -admitió el pelirrojo volteando la mirada hacia el lado que debió de haber volteado

-Bueno sigamos practicando- Hermione se alejo un poco de el no sin que ambos volvieran a mirarse a los ojos, después ella decidió regresar a la posición original de donde habían empezado a practicar los movimientos.

Todo lo contrario que pudiera haber pensado Ron el entrenamiento iba de maravilla, nunca había podido realizar un encantamiento aturdidor con tanta eficacia como el que ahora podía hacer, Hermione también estaba entrenando duró, aun no habían practicado entre ellos pero Ron estaba ansioso de hacerlo incluso había apostado con ella una tarea. Los meses fueron pasando poco a poco, Diciembre llegó y tuvieron que suspender las vacaciones puesto que cada uno se fue a su casa, pero tan pronto como llegó enero las clases de duelo reanudaron. Lo que tanto esperaba Ron al fin llegó, el y Hermione se devatirian en duelo para practicar, obvio ambos sabían la misma técnica pero iba a depender de ellos quien se dejara ganar.

-Lista Granger

-¿Granger? ¿Desde cuándo me dices Granger?

-En los duelos siempre se nombra por el apellido, Granger vs Weasley, ¿Quién ganara? 50000 horas de lectura contra toneladas de astucia, inteligencia y sobre todo hermosura.

-Gracias por los 3 cumplidos Weasley

-Estaba hablando de mi, tu cumplido eran lo de las 50000 hrs.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en círculo, tenían la varita en posición de ataque, Hermione fue la primera en dejar de andar, el se detuvo en secó, ambos se miraron, esperando, pero ninguno inicio el duelo, entonces Hermione alzo la varita y abrió la boca.

-Protego- grito Ron pero este salió por los aires.

-Recuerda que no todos los hechizos se pueden repeleer con protego.

-me das consejos Granger, no vez que de por si te voy a hacer papilla, esto fue por que eras mujer.

-ah si, WEasley pues si yo fuera tu no me confiaría tanto, al fin y al cabo fui yo quein leyó 50000 horas

De repente alrededor de Hermione empezaron a salir ramas de árbol, hasta que la envolvieron por completo.

-¿y eso que te pareció Granger? – Ron le dijo mientras Hermione no podía moverse. – fue el hechizo menos fuerte que yo puedo hacer y que obvio no lastimarían a una pequeña niña como tu. Se te olvido la regla principal de no estar distraída. –Ron le quito el hechizo, las ramas desaparecieron, Ron reia a carcajada abierta.

De repente las mismas ramas que le habían salido a Hermione le salieron a el además de que le hecho un hechizo abatelenguas.

-Primeramente Ron, estas descalificado, se te olvida que no puedes lanzar un hechizo hasta que alguien diga, segunda, el que no debería de perder la atención es otro. Hay, creo que esto me recuerda a una escena familiar, ¿donde lo he visto'?, ah si ya se, falta un árbol.

Ron se revolcaba entre las cuerdas.

Este duelo lo había ganado Hermione, para dolor de Ron, y lo mismo paso con las siguientes dos semanas de practicar el duelo.

-Es inútil, nunca voy a ganarle a Draco – dijó Ron después de que hers le ganó por 3 vez consecutiva esa noche.

-Ron, lo estas haciendo muy bien, no tienes por que darte por vencido, además aun nos falta revisar y practicar muchos hechizos y bueno solo son los mas complicados hechizos que solo se aprenden hasta 7 mo, Ron sabes hacer hechizos de 4 5 y 6 año… y has tenido mucho éxito con algunos hechizos que solo hacen grandes magos.

-como venceré a Draco si no puedo vencerte a ti.

-Qué no puedas vencerme a mi no quiere decir que no puedas vencer a Draco, se lo mismo que tu, ese es el problema además de tu baja autoestima.

-¿Qué? ¿ni siquiera tengo auto? Mucho menos un estima, mi papa tenia un viejo Ford Angila pero desapareció cuando el… ¿y para que me sirve tener un estima? Hey ¿de que te ries?

Hermione no podía contener la risa

-Dije autoestima, es un termino muggle para referirse a como te valoras tu,

-¿no entiendo'

-si, mira para que puedas llegar un día y vencer a Draco debes de saber y creer que puedes hacerlo, eso te dara la seguridad necesaria para lograrlo, yo digo que la venganza la podemos programar en un mes…

-Estas loca… un mes es muy poco tiempo…

-bueno si, creo que ahora debemos trabajar un poco en la autoestima.

-Podriamos buscar un hechizo para que yo tenga autoestima

-No Ron, eso no se obtiene con un hechizo.

-¿Entonces con que?

-mmm, no lo se, no soy psicóloga pero intentaremos averiguarlo.

-¿No eres que?

-Es un trabajo muggle, lo siento.

_Algo cambia, cuando el amor llega hasta aquí_

_y mi sueño al fin se hace realidad._

_De la mano, caminaremos tu y yo,_

_las estrellas vi, protegían mi amor._


	11. Cap 10: Es Amor

CAPITULO 10 ES AMOR

_El es alguien muy especial_

_cuando lo veo pasar_

_siento las piernas temblar,_

_Es el hombre que siempre soñé,_

_siento peligro en mi piel_

_cada que lo vuelvo a ver,._

-Hermione otra vez durmiéndote en el gran salón, mujer hoy te ves fatal- le preguntó Ginny una mañana del sábado cerca del principio del mes de febrero.

-Ginny- le contestó medio adormilada –no te vi llegar, te fui a buscar para ir a almorzar, pero me dijeron que ya no estabas.

-Claro, porque quise almorzar no comer, vine antes, a la hora del almuerzo de cualquier mago común.

-Bueno lo siento, comeré e iremos a caminar por ahí.

-¿No vas a ir a Hosgmeade?

-¿A Hosmeade?

-¿Tu tampoco sabias? Hey que les pasa a ustedes dos

-¿A nosotros dos? ¿Quiénes?

-A ti y a Ron, están igual de distraídos y se duermen a todas horas. ¿no estarán teniendo citas secretas por las noches?

-Ginny ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Lo siento, pero es que todo lo que pueda servir a mi favor de la teoría que tengo sobre ustedes dos pues lo uso y con eso de que los dos se andan durmiendo por todo Hogwarts y aparte se olvidan de sus fines libres….

-No no es eso, además tu todavía no puedes ir así que me quedaré contigo…

-Bueno eso seria muy bueno porque tu querido amigo Harry se ha ido con todo el equipo de Quidditch, como iba a ir Cho….- y al decir esto deshizo en pedacitos con el tenedor un pedazo de pastel que Hermione no había comido

-Lo que te pasa con Harry solo tiene un nombre Ginny. CELOS

-¿Celos? Por favor Hermione, Harry y yo solo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido.

_Ven que yo te quiero platicar_

_lo que me pasa a mi y a mi corazón,_

_desde ayer que lo vi,_

_es como una nueva sensación_

_que llevo dentro de mi_

_y creo que se llama amor…_

…_es amor_

-cuando te decidas a abrir tu corazón y contarle a tu mejor amiga, te estare esperando, por lo mientras que te parece si hoy vamos a los jardines de Hogwarts y te sigo enseñando canciones muggles padres.

-Eso me parece perfecto, la verdad estoy harta de "veri, veri, veritaserum te doy, veri, veri, veritaserum me das y nos confesamos amor" no se como Lavender ganó ese concurso, ahora es la princesa pop de la música mágica y no hay quien la baje de su nubecita…

-si bueno, esperemos que no viva una vida como la de la muggle...-

-Ahí viene Lunática Lovegood, ¿que historia tonta nos contaras ahora? ¿Qué ultimo descubrimiento hizo tu papa? ¿delfines saltarines?-gritó un niño de Ravenclaw

Hermione se paró de la mesa, dispuesta a irse pero se tropezó con la banca de la mesa por lo que tambaleo y para no caer, termino agarrándose de algo que no supó de repente un sonido se hizo fuerte.

-jajaja- rió el mismo niño de Ravenclaw- Lunatica deberías ver por donde caminas.

Hermione por fin la vió se había agarrado de los libros que llevaba en la mano, era una niña muy blanca, con el pelo rubio, estaba recogiendo los libros, ella se agachó para ayudarle a recogerlos. Pudo ver como lágrimas le salian de sus ojos.

-Vuelve a repetir eso delante de mi, Stevens.

-Weasley, relájate…

-Relajarme, les dije que en mi presencia no la volverían a lastimar.

-Hay Ginny, ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no te hago caso?

-¿Quieres saber lo que sintió Fligthman?

-No me lo harias, yo nunca te he hecho nada a ti.

Ginny le lanzó unos ojos asesinos y este se callo.

-Lo siento mucho, no te vi, disculpa- Hermione le decía mientras le ayudaba a recoger los libros.

-No, lo siento yo, venia muy rápido y veía hacia el piso.

Hermione le entregó en la mano el último libro.

-Luna, ¿estas bien?

-Si Ginny, gracias por ayudarme otra vez

-Ya sabes que no hay problema.

-¿Va en tu grado?-le preguntó Hermione a Ginny.

-Si, tomamos algunas materias juntas.

-Hola, Luna yo soy…

-Hermione Granger, si te conozco- y le sonrió con una sonrisa que por un momento la hizo sentir tranquila.

-Bueno, Luna me dio gustó conocerte y lamento mucho haberte tirado los libros…

-No, en verdad no hay cuidado…

-Nosotros nos vamos, y espero que con lo que Ginny le dijo a esos niños sea suficiente para que no te digan nada más.

-En realidad no importa, nunca les hago caso, por cierto Ginny, gracias por hacer equipo conmigo en el trabajo de pociones…

-No hay problema la verdad es que me salvaste no quería hacer equipo con Vinsi se la pasa pegado a mí como una lapa…

-Si bueno gracias de todos modos, ¿a que hora crees que podamos terminar la lista de ingredientes que necesitamos para la poción…

-Es cierto… lo había olvidado por completo… mira Hermione y yo estaremos en el jardín después de desayunar puedes venir con nosotros y ahí lo haremos, es más Hers es la mejor de su clase así que ella nos puede ayudar

-¿En serio?- le sonrío Luna emocionada.

-Claro, que les ayudaré…

-Bueno, me apuraré a comer para encontrarlas adiós…- y se fue dandó brincos hacia su mesa

-¿No te molesta que Luna venga verdad?

-Claro que no Gin, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Veras, Luna es un poco extraña, de hecho nadie de mi generación le habla mucho, todos rehusaron a hacer el trabajo de pociones con ella, no se porque, es demasiado lista, no hay que batallar mucho, solo que a veces dice cosas muy extrañas

-A mi me ha caído muy bien…

Llegaron juntas al jardín, se sentaron en un arbolito que daba sombra y Hermione saco su mp3 muggle, que gracias a dios funcionaba con la magia sin necesitar pila, le puso una canción muggle a Ginny. Pasaron 30 minutos escuchando música hasta que de pronto llego.

-Hola, gracias por la invitación.

-Hola Luna- Hermione saludo.

-Hola, Lu- le constestó Ginny.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Escuchamos música muggle, ya sabes para salir un poco de la famosa Lavender Brown princesa popis magis.

-Si, bueno, todos en el club la admiran demasiado.

-Espera, tu estas en el club de canto con ella o no? – le contesto Ginny emocionada.

-Si, claro, ahí ella es la princesa, ahora hay mas gente en el club con tal de estar cerca de ella, pero la verdad es que he estado pensando en salirme, me gusta mucho cantar pero ese club se ha convertido más en miniconciertos personales que en otra cosa…

-Ginny, te estaba buscando…- era Harry, que venia todo agitado corriendo como loco.

-¿Qué te pasa?... no se supone que estabas en Hosmead, con todos los de Quidditch

-Si, pero surgió una complicación y vine a buscarte, solo tu puedes ayudarme, lo que pasa es que la escoba de Cho esta en mantenimiento y yo pensé que si tu no la ibas a usar tal vez podrías…

-No no puedo,- dijo Ginny antes de que el pudiera completar la frase.

-Oh, vamos, se que esta en perfectas condiciones…

-No puedo porque… porque… -se puso muy nerviosa, y miro a todos lados…

-Lo que pasa es que Ginny quedo en darme clases particulares de vuelo hoy, es que se me hace muy difícil volar.

-En serio, suerte con eso, Ginny no es muy buena de maestra, pero yo no te conozco ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Luna Lovegood Harry Potter.

-Ah, mucho gusto, pero no podian dejar para otro dia la clase, de verdad que esto es muy importante.

-NO, no podríamos… - le volvió a contestar Ginny enojada.

-Lo que pasa es que de verdad necesito que me enseñe, si no le demuestro a hooch que se Volar me mandara a detención. Le prometi que en el verano aprendería pero ha pasado el tiempo y no he podido.

-Bueno gracias de todos modos- y lo dijo con los dientes apretados –Espero que nunca necesites un favor Ginny Weasley.

-si lo necesitara no te lo pediría a ti Harry Potter…

-bye

-Bye…

Harry se fue enojado y Ginny empezó a refunfuñar

"Quien te crees Harry Potter, crees que yo te iba a prestar mi escoba que con tanto sacrificio me compro mi mama para que el trasero de China Chang se sentara en el, eres patético, idiota, cerebro de escogruto…"

-Ginny…

"…que alguna vez voy a querer algo de ti, nunca en la vida…"

-Ginny…

"…te lo prometo.."

-GIIIINNNYYY – gritó la castaña

-¿Qué??

-Tranquilízate…

-Estoy tranquila, estoy perfectamente tranquila (fragmento tomado de instint smallville 8 season jeje)

-Si se notá…

-¿Cómo quieres que este, si el idiota aquel viene y me pide mi escoba para esa fulana?

_Cuéntame como ocurrió_

_que yo también quiero platicar,_

_lo que me pasa a mi, y a mi corazón,_

_yo tengo esa misma sensación_

_dentro de mi piel… _

…_es amor._

-LO SE, pero tranquilízate, todo mundo se esta dando cuenta…

-Ginny cálmate, Cho no es para Harry, el solo te quiere a ti. –mencionó Luna.

-No, Luna, estas confundida, yo y Harry, para nada… pero gracias por lo que dijiste por mi.

-si, si como nop, Harry y yo para nada…

-Hermione te lo he repetido mil veces…

-Si sigues haciéndole esas escenitas lo único que conseguirás es que el sepa, porque no lo aceptas, acepta de una vez que lo quieres…

-No, es que yo no…, yo no puedo estar enamorada de Harry, no…-Ginny se sentó en el pasto recogió hacia ella sus rodillas y las abrazó, recargo su frente en sus brazos y se puso a llorar...

Luna se acercó muy despacio a Ginny, con un poco de temor, despacio le agarró un hombro, Ginny volteó a verla con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas creyendo que era Hermione quien le daba esa muestra de calor…

-Debe de ser muy difícil para ti aceptarlo, después de todo ha sido tu amigo tanto tiempo, no es fácil darse cuenta cuando se esta enamorado, a veces ni siqueira estas segura de lo que sientes, es obvio que no quieras aceptarlo más porque el esta embobado con otra… y es que debe de ser difícil admitir que esa persona te haga sentir eso, tener que agachar la mirada cada vez que el te ve por temor de que descubra tus sentimientos, tener que mentirle para ocultar cuando esta a punto de descubrir que algo anda mal… y luego por otra parte estas tú dicendote a ti misma que nada pasa y que todo esta bien, que no sientes nada especial solamente es cariño de amigos, y de repente pasa algo que te dice que quieres estar cerca de el así que ya no sabes si es amor o si es solo amistad…

-Si, si, Hermione, eso mismo que tu dices me pasa a mí y me da miedo aceptarlo…

-Porque aceptarlo es aceptar que talvez esa persona no sienta lo mismo…

Ginny miró a Hermione, ambas se sintierón conectadas, ninguna de las dos antes había admitido sus sentimientos de esa manera, y es que la verdad hasta ese momento la castaña también intentaba negar lo que sentía por Ron mucho más enfrente de la que había predicho su destino…

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo acepte antes de que termine haciendo el rídiculo delante de Harry y Cho…- Ginny sonrio..

-Todo va a estar bien, y el que lo ames no es malo, al contrario es un sentimiento muy hermoso que debes estar orgullosa en sentirlo. – Luna le sonrió con esa risa característica suya…

_El es alguien muy especial_

_cuando lo veo pasar_

_siento las piernas temblar,_

-…nunca pensé llegar a sentir algo así en la vida, sobre todo porque cuando lo conoci crei que era alguien diferente a quien es en realidad, me bastó hablar con el 10 minutos para darme cuenta que eramos tan parecidos, nos gustaban tanto las mismas cosas…, ¿…hize un gran oso hace rato verdad?

-Solo un poquito… -le confesó Hers, pero Luna estuvo aquí para salvar la situación…

-Si, Lu, gracias, nunca lo olvidare…

-Tu has hecho muchas cosas que solo una verdadera amiga haría por mi, yo solo hice lo que tu hubieras hecho… -Ginny le sonrió.

_Es el hombre que siempre soñé,_

_siento peligro en mi piel_

_cada que lo vuelvo a ver,._

-Bueno, ahora quiero que Hermione me diga ¿Quién es?... –preguntó Ginny intrigada, limpiándose algunas lagrimas que le quedaban…

-¿Quién es quien?

-Hay Hermione no te hagas tonta si pudiste describir todos esos sentimientos tal y como me pasan es por que te pasa algo similar a mí, vamos dime quien es, es tu oportunidad para tirar a la basura mi teoría…

Hermione sintió morir, la verdad es que ya se había dado cuenta que callar sus sentimientos no podía ser bueno pero decirle a la hermana del amor de su vida que tenia razón sobre lo que siempre decía era como autosuicidarse por que no solamente tendría que admitir que Ron y ella ya eran amigos si no que además se veían casi todas las noches a escondidas lo que era aun más raro.

-…Entonces, dime ¿Quién es? Esto es raro por que por lo que yo se con el único que pasas mucho tiempo es con Croshanks, y no creo que estes enamorada de el, dímelo…

-Es que…

-Anda dime quien es, no es justo Hermione yo te dije que amo a Harry, tienes que decírmelo…

-Hermione Granger, no tienes por que temer Ron Weasley debe sentirse muy alagado en que lo quieras, solo que no crei que te enamoraras de el tan pronto… -Luna le advirtió soñadora…

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué lo dices? De que me perdí, Hers, tu y mi hermano…

-No- se apresuró a decir Hermione –yo no estoy enamorada de Ron… … eso es una locura…

-Entonces ¿Por qué Lu lo dice? Luna, dime por que lo dices… tu también sabes esa teoría…

-Bueno la verdad es que lo se por un realdream…

-¿Por un realdream?- preguntaron Hers y Ginny al mismo tiempo…

-Sí, no saben qué son?, son sueños que se repiten tanto que puede ser que te estén diciendo que ese sueño en realidad ocurrirá, existe un hechizo sencillo para saber si un sueño en realidad es un realdream,

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Ron y Hermione?

-Bueno pues que en mi sueño Ron y Hermione se aman pero ese sueño ocurrirá en unos 3 o 4 años, en realidad yo no pensé que Hermione quisiera a Ron desde hace tanto tiempo atrás…

-Luna, la verdad es que tu teoría es muy linda, sobre eso de dreamreal… pero…

-Ah, si Ginny tu también no tienes porque sufrir tu y Harry llegaran a ser felices…

-Gracias Luna, es muy dulce de tu parte pero la verdad es que no creo mucho en eso de los sueños…

-Si, esta bien, algún día verán que tengo razón- aclaro Luna…, pero volviendo a lo de Hers y Ron,

-Que no es Ron, en serio, no lo conoces, ni siquiera es de Hogwarts…

-Lo suponía, bueno la noticia me da un poco de tristeza, tu sabes que yo siempre pensé que tu y mi hermano terminarían juntos…

-Yo se que lo harán…-volvió a decir emocionada Luna…

-Luna, lamento decepcionarte pero Ron y yo nisiquiera nos llevamos, y nunca podremos ser nisiqueira amigos… -mintió Hermione…

-Bueno, pero cuéntanos entonces quien es ese chavo.., ¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿en donde?...

-Pues el es mi vecino…

-¿Cómo se llama? –Le preguntó emocionada Ginny…

-Ah… pues… tiene un nombre un poco raro… se llama Michael…

-A mi me parece un nombre muy común…

-Si bueno… solo lo veo en vacaciones, pero nos escribimos muchas cartas…

-¿Y cuéntanos como te enamoraste de el?

-Pues, fue en las vacaciones pasadas, el quería que le ayudara con una actividad muggle y pasamos todas las vacaciones practicando esa actividad, la verdad es que el es muy lindo, tiene un color de pelo que me encanta… siempre hace bromas y el cree que me molestan, pero en realidad me divierten mucho…

_Yo no encuentro la solución_

_siento perder la razón,_

_muero por su corazón._

_Mi mente puede estallar_

_si pienso en el un dia mas_

_como decir la verdad._

-No puedo creer que las dos estemos enamoradas- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada… -…aunque debe de ser un poco difícil para ti ¿no Hers?,

-Si, un poco… -admitió, estaban oyendo una canción muggle de amor y ella estaba pensando en Ron…

-Eso de no verlo todos los días y esperar hasta las vacaciones para verlo ¿debe ser complicado?..

-Si…

-Pero cuando lo vez debes pasar todo el tiempo con Michael?

-¿Qué Michael?- preguntó desprevenida…

-¿Cómo que que Michael? Tu Michael…

-Ah si, es cierto, disculpa…-contestó nerviosa Hermione

-Tal parece que el amor hace que se te olvide hasta su nombre- le dijo Luna soñadora…

-Yo el nombre que quisiera borrar es el de Cho Chang…

-Tal vez debas tener un poco de paciencia con eso… -le contestó Hers.

-Si, la verdad es que entre más Harry crea que te cae mal es más probable que se encapriche más con ella.

-Es que niñas, la verdad es que si fuera otra persona de la que Harry estuviera enamorado no me importaría pero hay algo en Cho que no me cae, no se por que, y no es mala onda…

-Si, a mi tampoco me cae mucho, tal vez sea por que se lleva un poco con Lavender Brown…-mencióno Luna.

-¿En serio se llevan tanto?

-Claro, Lavender es muy famosa por eso de que canta y pues Cho es la buscadora de Ravenclaw, es obvio que aquellos que son famosos por tener un alto puesto en los clubs más populares como duelo, Quiditch, y canto anden juntos… ¿Acaso nunca lo han visto? Cho, Lavender, Draco, Parvati, Kallel..

-¿Kallel el buscador de Slytherin?- preguntó Ginny intrigada…

-Claro ellos son todos famosos en sus clubs y se agrupan,

-¿Pero no entiendo, en ese caso Harry también estaría aca?

-Eso es lo que busca exactamente Cho Chang, llevárselo a su grupo famosillo a los que ellos intentan crear… Lavender y Draco andan saliendo ¿no lo sabían?

-No, hasta ahora que lo mencionas Lu…- le contestó Ginny..

-Claro y bueno Kallel y Parvati, y pues Cho esta intentando conseguir a Harry para ella y para el grupo…

-¿Pero con que fin?...- preguntó Ginny…

-Eso de populares y todo eso pensé que solo se daba en los Muggles…

-Si, se supone, pero ahora con eso de los clubs que McGonagall ha instalado los que tienen más éxito se están agrupando y bueno esos son los de los primeros años por que los que van en 5 6 y 7 tambien tienen sus grupos… Y pues la finalidad es que todos los que aparantemente tienen poder en la escuela estén juntos para obtener beneficios mutuos, protección, eso se lo dan los de duelo, quien se lleve con Draco Malfoy nunca pasara peligros… quien se lleve con los mejores jugadores de Quidditch obtendrán fama…

-Harry no es de esos, no creo que el quiera llevarse con todos esas personas que quieren sentirse más que uno…

-Pues eso es lo que a Cho le esta costando tanto por eso tu no deberías pelear tanto con el, si tu y el se pelean es más probable que Cho lo arrastre hacia ellos…

-Además algún día alguien bajara a Draco Malfoy de su reynado, estoy segura- comento la castaña…

_Tu eres en quien puedo yo confiar_

_dime que hacer,_

_como hacerle ver que soy yo_

_quien escribe paginas de amor,_

_que hablan de el con mucha ilusión,_

_que debo hacer._

El día paso mientras las dos hablaron de sus respectivos amores, obviamente Hermione lo hizo ocultando la verdadera identidad de este… Independientemente de lo raro de los realdreams que Luna había mencionado su compañía había resultado todo un beneficio, era algo divertido platicar con ella además de interesante, ahora sabían las verdaderas intensiones de Cho con Harry y ninguna de las tres permitiría que se salieran con la suya, también platicaron un poco de las escenas de Celos que Ginny había estado haciendo últimamente por lo que ella decidió portarse lo mejor posible delante de Harry y así evitar que el sospechara algo.

La hora de la cena llegó rápido ese sábado así que Ginny y Hers se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor a cenar, por su parte Luna tuvo que dirigirse a la suya.

-Lu, prometiste que el próximo día que podamos reunirnos nos vas a cantar, por algo estas en el club de canto…

-Si tal vez lo haga, suerte a las dos…

-De verdad que es muy chistosa- comentó Hers..

-Mientras no me salga con lo de realdreams,

-Si, claro…. – Hermione no sabia por que pero había una parte de ella que había quedado interesada con eso, al fin y al cabo ella era experta en vivir sueños que no correspondían a la época en la que vivía y sobre todo que se repetían constantemente… trató de no darle mucha importancia por que de solo pensar que la declaración de que ella y Ron iban a ser algo más que amigos en el futuro la ponían un poco nerviosa….

-Hola… - esa voz que sonó hizo que su cuerpo temblara aun más, no había volteado pero podía sentir su presencia más que nunca…

-¿Qué quieres Ron? – le preguntó Ginny malhumorada…

-Nada, solo pensé que podía cenar con ustedes…

Hermione volteó a verlo, rápidamente corrigió el error al ver esos ojos castaños…

-bueno en realidad contigo, hay personas que son realmente "X's" en esta mesa… -dijó el pelirrojo, sabia que esa era una frase que borraría cualquier sospecha de su hermana…

-Has lo que quieras…- le contestó su hermana así que el su apuró y se sento a su lado…

-Hola Ron – saludó otra vóz, Ginny pronto se dio cuenta de quien era esa voz... -¿Has ido a Hogsmeade? No te he visto todo el dia…

-Si, estuve con Dean un rato, tu estabas con los de Quidditch ¿no?, supe que andabas consiguiendo una escoba, te iba a decir que Ginny tenia una y pues ella aun no puede ir a Hogsmeade asi que podía prestártela…

-Si, no te preocupes, NEVILLE- al decir esto lo hizo muy enfáticamente para que Ginny no lo escuchara… sentándose al lado de Hermione enfrente de Ron -fue tan buena onda que me prestó la suya... no te molesta que cene contigo verdad Ron?

-No, para nada…

-Ginny, lamentó haberme enojado contigo –Harry se dirigió a Ginny cuando se sentó a un lado y empezó a ponerle miel a su pedazo de pan…

-Ah si no te preocupes…

-Al final Neville me presto su escoba y nos la pasamos muy divertidos, Cho es muy especial la verdad es que con cualquier escoba ella es sensacional…

Ginny estuvo a punto de enfurecerse pero miro a Hermione que trató de tranquilizarla un poco…

-Ah pues que bueno que te divertiste Harry, y que bueno que estuvo Neville para salvar el dia.- le contestó la pelirroja…

Ron había estado viendo de vez en cuando a Hermione y cuando esta se daba cuenta el bajaba la mirada.

-¿Y que tal tu en tus clases de vuelo?- pregunto el ojiverde a su amiga.

-De maravilla, Luna aprendió super rápido, es más hasta nos dio tiempo de platicar un rato, Hermione nos conto acerca de Michael, su vecino muggle del que esta profundamente enamorada... ¿Verdad Hers?

-Eh…- Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento ya que había estado contemplando a Ron comer un pedazo de pay de manzana, en ese momento Ron empezó a toser y ahogarse….

-¿Ron? Ron ¿estas bien? – le preguntó su hermana angustiada…

-Aquí hay agua… - Hermione se la ofreció pero el la ignoro, para todos esto resultó común pero ella se sintió un poco mal... Ron seguía tosiendo... Ginny empezó a pegarle en la espalda y Ron tomo un poco de jugo de Calabaza que estaba tomando en ese momento, poco a poco fue tomando aire

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó el ojiverde..

-Si, creo que si… fue un pedazo de manzana…

-Ten más cuidado tontis…- le dijo su hermana…

-Bueno así que ¿tienes novio Hers? – le preguntó Harry…

-No…- se apuró a contestar…

-¿Qué no pones atención? – le reclamo la pelirroja al ojiverde… -solo nos contó que le gusta, no que son novios…

Ron ahora estaba muy serio, ya no miraba a Hermione solo veía su plato de pay el cual ya había hecho pedazitos…

-Hay, ya, tal vez deberías seguir su ejemplo y enamorarte de alguien a lo mejor así mejoraría tu humor, sobretodo alguien como Cho… – Harry le contestó…

-No, es que Ginny también esta enamorada- Hers se apresuró a decir…

-Eso no es cierto- Harry se apresuró a llevarle la contraria a Hermione- si Ginny estuviera enamorada yo lo sabria…- se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara…

Ginny se pusó muy nerviosa y miró a su amiga de forma amenazante…

-Vamos Ginny, dile, dile que estas enamorada de…

-Draco Malfoy- contestó ella…

_Tu eres en quien puedo yo confiar,_

_sabras guardar esta confesión de amor,_

_las dos sentimos algo igual,_

_el amor no es cuestión de edad_

Harry la miró de forma desconcertante… y Ron termino tirando el plato de Pay…

-¿No hablas en serio verdad?- le preguntó su hermano…

-¿Por qué no? Draco es guapo, es famoso, y cualquiera se sentiría halagada de ser su novia…

-Obvio que no esta enamorada de el- el ojiverde le dijo a Ron… -un enamoramiento no puede surgir así de la nada, yo lo hubiera sabido antes…

-Hay Harry, porque no, el que tu le digas a cada duende que te topas que estas enamorada de Cho no quiere decir que todo mundo lo haga…

-El es mi peor enemigo, tu no puedes estar enamorada de el…

-Ron, yo nunca me he metido con ninguna de las novias de mis hermanos precisamente porque no quiero que se metan en mis asuntos.

Los niños terminaron rápido de cenar y las dejaron solas muy rápido, la verdad se veía que ambos estaban un poco molestos pero no podían hacer nada más…

-Hermione ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, yo pensé que le dirias que…

-Gin, no estoy loca, obvio que iba a inventar otro nombre, pero mira si Harry siente algo por ti es la mejor forma como se va a dar cuenta que te quiere y así va a dejar de tontear con China Chang…

-¿Crees que se haya puesto celoso?

-No lo se, pero algo le movió por que se fue temprano a dormir…

-Si, y sabes algo si no supiera que tu y Ron no se llevan para nada diría que mi hermano también se encelo de Michael…

Ambas subieron a la sala común hablando del mismo tema…

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió Draco Malfoy?

-No lo se, se me hizo igual que Cho, y no se, pensé que seria algo divertido…

-Lo más divertido fue la cara de Ron, ¿pero por que de mi peor enemigo?- lo imitó Hermione…

-Hey para no llevarte con mi hermano sabes imitarlo a la perfección…

-Hablando de tu hermano… creo que me quedaré en la sala

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí? ¿No vas a dormir todavía?

-No, es que aun tengo un asunto que resolver…

-¿y que tiene que ver mi hermano con el?

-¿Tu hermano?

-Tu dijiste… "hablando de tu hermano"..

-ah, solo lo dije por decir. Obvio que tu hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Bueno, ¿estas segura que te tienes que quedar aquí?.

-si, tengo que acabar… la verdad es que quiero escribirle a Michael…

-ah, sii, obvio, gracias por escucharme hoy- Ginny la abrazó… -suerte con la carta…

Hermione se sentía un poco mal por ocultarle a su amiga el verdadero nombre de ese chavo especial pero aun no se sentía lista para afrontar que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo, y sobre todo sabia que de alguna manera Ginny siempre intentaría unirla con el y aun no estaba lista para aceptar ante el mundo sus sentimientos sobre Ron.

_El es alguien muy especial_

_cuando lo veo pasar_

_siento las piernas temblar,_

_Es el hombre que siempre soñé,_

_siento peligro en mi piel_

_cada que lo vuelvo a ver,._

_Yo no encuentro la solución_

_siento perder la razón,_

_muero por su corazón._

_Mi mente puede estallar_

_si pienso en el un dia mas_

_como decir la verdad._


	12. Cap 11: Found a way

CAPITULO 11 FOUND A WAY

_It's gonna take some time, to realize_

_(Te tomará un tiempo hacerlo)_

_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_

_(Pero si miras en tu interior, estoy seguro que lo encontraras)_

_Over your shoulder you know that, I told you_

_(Atrás de tus hombros tu sabes que yo te digo)_

_I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_

_(Siempre estare ahí para levantarte cuando te caigas.)_

_So just turn around_

_(Así que solo da la vuelta.)_

Ese sábado Hermione llegó temprano a la casa de los gritos, quería practicar un nuevo hechizo que acababa de leer, era un hechizo de alto grado, el libro solamente tenia registrado a magos con gran poder que podrían realizarlo pero eso no fue impedimento y tenia un plan para ayudar a Ron con su autoestima y para que se diera cuenta que el podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

-Hola- preguntó algo tímido el pelirrojo -¿llegaste temprano?

-Ah, sí acabo de encontrar un nuevo hechizo y quería practicarlo abiertamente sin que nadie se me quedara viendo feo… -¿Cómo estuvo tu salida a Hosgmeade? Hace rato me pareció que Harry no te preguntó..

-Estuvo bien, Dean y yo estuvimos practicando algunos hechizos que nos enseñaron esta semana en duelo, aunque no me fue muy bien, tener que ocultar lo que ahora se es muy complicado, hace que termine como un tonto.

-Bueno Ron, pronto te enfrentaras con Draco y ya no tendrás que ocultar lo que ahora sabes.

-Hermione, creo que todo esto ha sido inútil, nunca voy a poder competir contra el.

-Mira no sé si puedes hacerlo pero por lo pronto no puedes perder el tiempo, tenemos que practicar este nuevo hechizo, estuve leyendo todo el viernes, es complicado, pero intente practicarlo y aun no sale con mucha potencia.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ser la mejor estudiante de nuestro grado, ayudándome leyendo todo esto, enseñándome y aparte…

-¿Aparte qué?

-Nada…

-¿Nada?

-No, bueno empecemos…

Hermione explico la teoría del nuevo hechizo, Ron trataba de entenderle, ella le leía un fragmento del libro…

-Este hechizo necesita el doble de concentración que lo anteriores, es por eso que se recomienda cerrar los ojos mientras se realizan los movimientos… tal vez eso es lo que me ha fallado, nunca he cerrado los ojos… ¿Ron…? ¿Ron…?

El parecía distraído, como distante

-¿RON…?

-Eh, ¿Qué paso?

-¿Estabas poniendo atención? Estabas distraído y no entendiste lo que te leí.

-Lo siento Hermione, solo pensaba… ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? ¿Cómo puede estar enamorada de Draco?

-Ah, eso, Ron, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, solo es un pequeño capricho, veras como se le pasa antes de que diga Quidditch…

-Pues yo la vi muy emocionada, imagínate lo que me hará cuando me enfrente con él a duelo.

-Mejor no te lo imagines.

-Solo espero que tengas razón, ¿Para ti debe de ser difícil no?

-Difícil que?

-Pues estar lejos de Michael.

-Michael ¿Qué Michael..?

-Pues, ese muggle vecino tuyo que te gusta?

-Ahhh, ese Michael- no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa pero tuvo que poner todo su empeño para controlar su nerviosismo -no pues no es tan difícil, existen las cartas y eso.

-Que chistoso que no te acuerdes de él.

-No pues todo el tiempo me acuerdo de él lo que pasa es que contigo nunca había hablado del entonces se me hizo raro que supieras.

-Tienes razón, creo que tu y yo nunca hemos hablado de… nosotros, es decir, nunca me has dicho nada sobre ti más lo que se por otras personas…

-Ah, pues si mi vida no tiene nada de maravilloso, a excepción de que hace 3 años descubrí que soy una bruja, pero ya habra tiempo de hablar, ahora tenemos que practicar porque pronto alguien enfrentara a una personita.

Al decir esto Ron puso cara de preocupación en verdad era un tema que le angustiaba de una manera barbará y no podía hacer otra cosa para remediarlo

El tiempo pasaba veloz, estaban a un mes para iniciar los exámenes finales del tercer grado y Ron y Hermione estaban casi listos para afrontar a cualquier duelo con cualquier persona a excepción de la inseguridad de Ron. Seguían practicando el hechizo que era muy complicado y ninguno de los dos había conseguido tener el éxito deseado hasta ese día.

_I never thought that it'd be so simple but_

_(Nunca pensé que sería tan simple pero.)  
__I found a way, I found a way_

_(Encontré una manera, encontre una manera)  
__I always thought that it'd be too crazy but_

_(Siempre pense que sería demasiado loco pero)  
__I found a way, I found a way_

_(Encontré una manera, encontré una manera.)  
_

-Vamos Ron, iniciemos…1.. 2… 3… denactus…

Una luz cegadora ilumino la casa de los gritos, Hermione se asomo preocupada por que alguien ajeno a ellos lo hubiera notado pero todo quedo en silencio, Ron estaba parado sin moverse y Hermione había volteado a verlo.

-Lo has conseguido…- y al decirlo la castaña le sonrió… -Ron, lo hiciste… - la castaña no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo, el no le correspondió al abrazó por que estaba anonadado, Hers, lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeo para que regresara de su asombro, - lo conseguiste…- por fin la miro, ambos quedaron viéndose un par de segundos.

-Te gané- pudo decir al fin… -lo conseguí antes que tú… -Ron se alejo un poco de ella y se tapo la boca de la emoción.

_If you open up your mind_

_(Si abres tu mente)_

_See what's inside_

_(Veras lo que hay adentro)_

_It's gonna take some time, to rea__lize_

_(Te tomará un tiempo hacerlo)_

_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_

_(Pero si miras en tu interior, estoy seguro que lo encontraras)_

-Si Ron, lo hiciste, pero no solo me ganaste a mí, dominaste un hechizo que solamente magos muy maduros consiguen realizar…

-Hay si Hermione, eso lo dices por que quieres que vaya con Draco y …

-Claro que no, lee el libro…

Hermione le enseño el libro donde decía que solamente magos muy poderosos lograban realizarlos, la verdad era que ella había logrado el hechizo dos días atrás, pero sabia que si lograba que Ron creyera que el le había ganado en realizarlo el se sentiría con la confianza necesaria para afrontar a Draco.

-Hers, esto es cierto, aquí lo dice…- se lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si, Ron, lo has conseguido…

Ron corrió hacia Hermione y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, la levanto del piso y le dio una vuelta, después la tomó de los hombros.

-Gracias, de verdad gracias, si consigo ganarle un solo duelo a Draco te estaré agradecido toda mi vida siempre.

-Bueno esperemos que no sea solo uno.

-Aun no lo puedo creer, pero bueno creo que podemos dejarlo aquí por hoy, estoy tan emocionado que no quiero decepcionarme si no me vuelve a salir, mañana nos vemos de nuevo.

_Over your shoulder you know that, I told you_

_(Atrás de tus hombros tú sabes que yo te digo)_

_I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_

_(siempre estare ahí para levantarte cuando te caigas.)_

_So just turn around_

_(Así que solo da la vuelta.)_

-Ron, exactamente de eso quería hablar, mañana no voy a poder venir

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo un trabajo final de aritmancia, es el derecho al examen y si lo hacemos bien podemos exentar el examen final. Es un trabajo complicado tenemos que hacer un escrito sobre la vida de una persona especial…

-Es cierto, tu llevas aritmancia, ¿Por qué no entraste a adivinación este año?

-No se, no me llamaba mucho la atención y pues algo me dijo que sería una perdida de tiempo, además me llamaba la atención aritmancia y runas antiguas, es por eso que decidí dejar adivinación, aquí entre nosotros McGonagall me comentó que existía una forma para que pudiera acudir a todas las clases, con unos objetos que se llaman giratiempos y que hacen que la gente vuelva en el pasado pero el jueves negro desaparecieron todos del ministerio y la fabricación de nuevos lleva mucho tiempo.

-¿Y tienes mucho que hacer?

-Si, creo que estaré encerrada en la biblioteca tres tardes seguidas.

-Lo siento mucho… pero puedo hacer algo por ti? Después de todo en lo que me has ayudado..

-Puedes seguir practicando y viendo en tu club como está el ambiente y el día que puedes retar a Malfoy…

-Lo intentare…

-Oh vamos ¿puedes hacer ese hechizo y no puedes enfrentar a Malfoy?, ahora entiendo lo de las arañas, Ron la verdad es que no se porque estas en Gryffindor…

Ron había puesto cara de extrañeza, la verdad es que de repente había sentido que eso no ayudaría nada a la autoestima del chico…

-…no quise decir eso, lo siento…

Como lo había previsto Hermione paso los tres días enteros en la biblioteca metida en su trabajo, en el segundo día quedo de ir a las 9 a cenar con Ginny en el gran comedor, así que decidió cortar su trabajo y dirigirse para allá, no sin antes tomar un atajo por el tercer piso en un pasillo que recortaba una tercera parte, ahí encontró a Malfoy y sus amigos.

-¿Quieres mas cosquillas Robert?

-No, Draco no… aleja esas hormigas..

Tanto Draco y sus amigos reían a carcajadas…

-Esta es una lección para que no sigas diciendo que parezco un elote…

-Noooo, aléjalas…

-Bueno…

El hechizo termino… pero Robert voló por los aires y fue arrinconado en el techo..

-¿Qué te parece quedarte ahí toda la noche?

-No, por favor, no me dejes aquí nunca vuelvo a decirte nada…

-Goyle… agarra su varita creo que nos las quedaremos por algunos días…

-MALFOYYYY.

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de donde vino esa voz.

-Granger, la sangre sucia sabelotodo…

-Bájalo, solo va en primer año…

-Mira Robert ya vinieron a rescatarte…

En ese momento Hermione hizo sonar un sonido que se extendió por todo el corredor era la señal de alarma para avisar a los profesores que alguien había infringido una norma.

-¿Qué haces Granger tonta?

Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a ella…

-Draco, bájalo por que llegara alguien y entonces sí…

Draco volteo enojado y Robert cayó al piso, Her se acercó a el…

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó la castaña…

-Si, gracias…

Malfoy iba a enfrentar a Hermione pero llegó el profesor Snape..

-Ya sabes lo que te pasa si hablas- le comentó en voz baja el rubio al niño que estaba en el piso

-Profesor, Draco estaba tratando de torturar a Robert…

-Calla Granger, ¿Draco te estaba atacando a ti?

-No…

-Entonces no hables ¿Robert, te hizo algo Draco?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

-Robert habla, nada te pasara…

-Silencio- repitió el profesor Snape –si todo esta bien no veo por que la señal de alarma… 50 pts. menos para Gryffindor Granger.

-Y usted señor Malfoy vaya a hacer sus deberes, esas son las envidias que se gana por ser tan popular y tan buen duelista, todos planean hacerlo quedar mal…

El profesor se fue y Malfoy se quedó ahí

-Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar… cuídate Granger, por que esta me la pagas…

Y se fue en pasó velos…

Hermione llegó al gran comedor y buscó a Ginny a su lado estaban sentado Ron y enfrente Neville y Harry, antes de llegar a la mesa se topo con Luna.

-Hola Hers.

-Hola Luna, ¿ya merendaste?

-No, apenas voy

-Ok, allá esta Ginny, espero que nos podamos ver el sábado para platicar.

-Es una buena idea Lu, cuídate.

-Si bye…

-Hola Hers, saludó Harry,

-Hola Harry, Hola Ginny… hola Neville, …hola como te llames…- Este último saludo fue para Ron aun seguían diciéndose indirectas delante de los demás, el la ignoró…

-Qué bueno que llegaste Hers, estábamos hablando sobre el próximo mundial de Quidditch…-preguntó la pelirroja

-Ah sí el que gana Irlanda pero la snitch la atrapa Krum…

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos….

-No... Espera, no sé que estaba pensando, lo siento, yo…

-La magia a avanzado mucho Hers pero aun no se puede adivinar tan exactamente el futuro… -le contestó Harry

-Bueno si, lo siento ¿Qué paso con el mundial?

-Pues ¿quería saber si piensas ir?

-Saben bien que mi familia es muggle y la verdad no se como ir, donde llegar y eso.

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedes ir a mi casa, de hecho también Harry va a ir, le acabo de preguntar a Ron si no tiene algún problema con admitirlo en su cuarto…- contestó Ginny.

-¿De verdad podría ir con ustedes al mundial?

-Si claro…

-¿Y alguien como tú que no le gusta el quidditch va a divertirse en un partido?- preguntó el pelirrojo…

-Que no juegue Quidditch no quiere decir que no me emocione un mundial…

-No puedo creerlo, bueno ya es un gran paso, aunque sea para pelear pero ya se hablan- contestó Ginny ilusionada…- la convivencia en el mundial será menos difícil ahora…

-Es que en serio tienes que verlo Harry- comentó el pelirrojo – tienes que sentir toda esa emoción de ver tanta gente, y todos magos… es fabuloso… -Ron ignoró lo que su hermana había dicho…

-Si, creo que será fantástico….

-Será al primer mundial que vaya, a mi abuela no le entusiasmaba mucho el quidditch hasta hace dos años, ahora lo ama, creo que ya consiguió boletos para la final…. –comentó Neville

Ginny ignoro la conversación de los hombres y empezó a platicar con Hermione.

-Her, cuando terminaras tu trabajo..

-Ya voy muy avanzada, chance y mañana en la tarde esta listo…

-¿Lo vas a tener listo un día antes de entregarlo?-preguntó con admiración la pelirroja que dirigió su mirada hacia algo que pasaba atrás de Hermione…

-Si, eso creo…- y no pudo evitar voltear a ver era Draco Malfoy que pasaba cerca de ellos, y quien le había lanzado una mirada asesina, Harry se percato inmediatamente de cómo Ginny miro a Draco, y a pesar de seguir platicando con Ron sobre el mundial no perdió de vista la actitud del rubio.

-Bueno no debería sorprenderme pero si, si lo hago, pero tiene su parte buena, ¿crees que mañana podrías ir a mi dormitorio o yo al tuyo, es que necesito platicarte de… -en ese momento Draco ya se había alejado… -Dra….

-Ginnyyy- gritó de repente el ojiverde Neville me estaba diciendo que el tiene a Slive Targonter en un cromo y que con gusto te lo cambiaría por algún otro…

Ginny volteó a verlo con cara de exasperación por haberla interrumpido de la plática y como no le contestó nada el se apresuro a decirle.

-Es ese jugador que tantas ganas querías tener, ¿recuerdas?...

-Yo puedo cambiártelo con mucho gustó- comentó Neville…

Ginny le sonrió

-Gracias, Neville pero creo que a Harry se le olvido que hace dos semanas le salió en una rana de chocolate y me lo regalo.

Harry se quedo atónito

-¿Era Slive Targonter?- preguntó recordando perfectamente que ya se lo había dado, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco…

-Gracias de todos modos- le ofreció a Neville…

-De nada pero si quieres cambiar algún otro…

-Cuando tenga repetidos serás el primero al que le cambie cromos.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, cambiar cromos con Ginny era una de las cosas que más le gustaban y habían prometido que nunca cambiaran un cromo con alguien más hasta que el otro viera si no lo necesitaba.

Pronto fueron a la sala común y Hermione se quedó en ella a trabajar un rato, Ron subió a la habitación al igual que Ginny y Neville pero Harry se quedo en el.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

-Necesito tu ayuda- le advirtió

-¿Mi ayuda? Si dime, lo que quieras, si es algo de la escuela con…

-No, no es de la escuela, es que tu eres la mejor amiga de Ginny y…

Hermione sonrió ella había notado o al menos eso le pareció que Harry se había puesto celoso de Draco, y más por la gran interrupción que había hecho en su conversación.

-Pues… -dudó el chico -¿Quiero que me digas que tanto le gusta Draco a ella?

-Lo sabía, Ginny te gusta…

-No, claro que no, ella solo es mi mejor amiga, nada mas…

-Pero hace rato… tu en la cena la interrumpiste cuando iba a decir el nombre de Draco y pusiste mucha atención cuando pasó cerca de nosotros.

-Hers, no fue por mí, yo amo a Cho…

-Ni siquiera la conoces…

-Claro que si, vamos en el club de Quidditch… pero de ella no voy a hablarte por el momento… si hice eso fue por Neville.

-¿Por Neville?

-No me digas que no se han dado cuenta, el adora a Ginny…

-¿Neville?

-Sí, el… el… me prestó su escoba para Cho… de hecho hizo más que eso, y yo le prometí que le presentaría a Ginny y que lo ayudaría a que ella fuera su novia, además yo le dije que ella no quería a nadie…

-Espera, ¿vendiste a tu mejor amiga por una escoba

-¿venderla?, no, al contrario la prefiero ver mil veces con Neville a enamorada de ese estúpido de Draco.

-Pero es su decisión y tu no la puedes cambiar y no le puedes hacer eso por una tonta escoba…

-Hers, no lo hice por la escoba, en serio, Draco es un patán…

-Aun así es su decisión…

-Por favor ayúdame, que sea amable con Neville y que no le diga que está enamorada de Draco…

-¿Y que vas a obtener a cambio? ¿el te va ha ayudar con Cho?

-Algo así…

Hermione se levantó molesta, decidido terminar su tarea mañana temprano así que se paró…

-Eres un tonto Harry...- y se fue dejándolo ahí….

Hermione termino su trabajo esa tarde en el gran comedor, donde Ginny le había hecho un poco de compañía haciendo un escrito sobre pociones que también tenia de tarea. Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto llegó la hora de cenar así que Hers decidió ir a dejar sus libros y su tarea a su cuarto, de repente quiso revisar algo que pensó que había escrito mal cuando se dio cuenta que su tarea no estaba en la carpeta que la había dejado.

-Ginny –le gritó la castaña en cuanto la vio en el gran comedor… -dime que tienes mi tarea…

-¿Tu tarea? No te la llevaste en la carpeta…

-No esta…

-¿Cómo que no esta? Yo vi cuando la metiste en ella…

-Si, lo sé pero cuando llegué a mi cuarto quise revisarla y no estaba- confirmó muy asustada ella no se había dado cuenta que Ron y Harry estaban ya sentados en el gran comedor con ella.

-Tranquila, tiene que aparecer, a lo mejor se cayó pero alguien te la va a dar cuando sepan que la perdiste…

-No se, Ginny necesito encontrarla la tengo que entregar mañana en la tarde… advirtió al borde del llanto… de repente lo vio el estaba dándole la espalda a Harry y a Ron y Ginny también ya que estaba volteada para verla, Draco Malfoy sonreía maliciosamente y salió del gran comedor, ella lo siguió corriendo. Ron que se había preocupado también por la situación trato de inventar una excusa rápida para salir en el encuentro de Hermione.

-Draco…

-Vaya pero si es Granger la sangre sucia…

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de mi tarea?

-Te metiste con el chico equivocado, yo no soy Weasley que es demasiado débil para no vengarse de quien lo ofende…

-El débil es otro que ataca por la espalda sin hacerlo de frente porque sabe que cara a cara es tonto…

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo que tu no perdería tiempo discutiendo conmigo y empezaría a hacer la tarea de nuevo…

Hermione se enojo tanto que su instinto la llevó a darle unos puñetazos a Malfoy

-Dame mi tarea est….

Draco tomó las muñecas de Hermione y la arrincono con toda su fuerza en la pared…

-No seas tonta, no te daré nada y aprenderás a no meterte conmigo…

-SUELTALÁ…- una gritó provino de algún lado, Draco volteó y todavía sosteniendo a Hermione en la pared y con las muñecas agarradas la sostuvo…

-Vamos Weasley, no seas tonto esta es tu oportunidad para vengarte de todo lo que te ha hecho…

-TE DIGO QUE LA SUELTES…

-¿No me digas que la defiendes? La aborrecías, no me digas que en ti se cumplió eso del ODIO Y EL AMOR y ahora estas enamorado de ella…

-CALLATE…- al decir esto lo tomó de la camisa y lo obligo a soltar a Hermione acorralándolo a la pared…

-No, Ron, tranquilízate, no lo hagas, te expulsarán, suéltalo –le decía la castaña angustiada.

-Dale su tarea –le advirtió peligrosamente

-Ron, no importa, puedo volver a hacerla…

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, ¿Cómo no eres capaz de ganarme como un mago común vas a intentarlo al estilo muggle?

-No estoy jugando Malfoy, pero creo que tienes razón- el pelirrojo lo soltó y se apresuró a sacar su varita…

-Ja, ja, ja- se rió Malfoy con un tono muy burlón -¿No me digas que tu…? Ron, por favor te voy a ser puré…

-Ron tranquilízate, no hagas nada apresurado…- Hermione le dijo a Ron, por un momento se miraron a los ojos…

-Es el momento- le indicó el chico…

-¿El momento de que Weasley? ¿Qué te avergüence delante de todos?

-No se habían dado cuenta pero la gente que pasaba por ahí ahora los veía preocupados…

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Ginny que de repente había llegado hasta ahí – ¿encontraste tu tarea?

-Si tu ganas podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero si yo ganó le darás su tarea y le pedirás una disculpa delante de todos…

Malfoy sonrió sarcásticamente…

-Si yo ganó, que es obvio tu harás todo lo que yo quiera 6 meses sin contar las vacaciones…

-Acepto…

-Vamos al club de duelo si lo hacemos aquí nos expulsarán…

Draco caminó rumbo al salón de duelos y Ron lo siguió. Ginny detuvo a Hermione…

-¿Qué esta pasando?

-Draco me quitó mi tarea en venganza por que defendí a un niño de primer año, Ron pasaba por aquí y se metió y me defendió….

-¿Ron te defendió a ti?-preguntó con sorpresa

-Si, ahora no hay tiempo de explicarte…

-¿Y ahora se van a batir en duelo? Hermione, Draco lo va a hacer puré…

-Lo siento Ginny, no puedo quedarme aquí tengo que irme…

Ginny se quedó desconcertada, en ese momento salió Harry

-¿Encontraste a Hermione?

-Si, Harry ¡Ron se va a batir en duelo con Malfoy!

- ¿Qué? ¿Draco?, ¿Como se le ocurre? Lo va a aplastar…

Ginny se dio cuenta como la noticia había corrido por todo el gran comedor porque todos corrían hacia el club de duelo así que ella empezó a correr hasta allá, Harry la siguió….

Draco fue el primero que subió a la tarima, Hermione alcanzó a Ron que estaba a punto de subir…

-¿Ron no tienes que hacerlo ahora?

-Claro que sí…

-Ron… - el chico la miró…

-No te precipites… primero obsérvalo, recuerda los hechizos, no hagas ninguno más poderoso de lo que el los haga… - el chico asintió, se volteó y estuvo a punto de subir al estrado…

-Ron… - el chico volteo a verla de nuevo…. – tú puedes hacerlo… -el ojiazul le sonrió y volvió hacia Malfoy…

-Ron…- volvió a gritarle la chica, el aun no había subido al estrado así que ella aprovecho para en un impulso abrazarlo, después ambos se miraron y ella le sonrió, el se la devolvió antes de subir al estrado, pronto llegó al lado de Hermione, Ginny y Harry…

_Now that I know that anything's possible_

_(Ahora que se que nada es posible)_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_(Encontre una manera, encontre una manera)_

_No one can break what is so unbreakable_

_(Nadie puede romper lo que es tan irrompible)_

_I found a way, I found a way_

_(Encuentra una manera encuentra una manera)_

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con mi hermano y le das abrazos?- preguntó la chica pero Hermione no pudo contestarle por que todo había comenzado…

-Listo Weasley, por cierto ¿si tienes claras las reglas verdad? Con eso de que no eres tan listo?, siempre me pregunté por que habías quedado en Gryffindor, claro no eres para nada digno de Slytherin, no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para Ravenclaw y tampoco tienes el valor para luchar por lo que quieres, y pues lo que acabas de hacer hoy podría decirse que fue valiente, pero yo lo llamaría estupidez, así que como Gryffindor es la casa de los estúpidos, pues fue así como quedaste en ella…

Ron sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, quería atacarlo ya, pero Hermione y los demás se colocaron de manera que pudieran verlo de frente y ella lo miró con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban contemplar y que le transmitieron la paz que necesitaba para no cometer una tontería antes de tiempo.

_If you open up your mind_

_(Si tu abres tu mente)_

_See what's inside_

_(Veras lo que hay adentro)_

_It's gonna take some time, to rea__lize_

_(Te tomará un tiempo hacerlo)_

_But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_

_(Pero si miras en tu interior, estoy seguro que lo encontraras)_

-¿Listo?

El pelirrojo no le contestó…

Spirgets- lanzó Malfoy su hechizó y Ron uso un encantamiento protector…

-Vaya, ya sabes defenderte, bueno podía decirse que has pasado el primer año de duelo al fin… -Stendiff- lanzó Malfoy y Ron volvió a defenderse, pero esta vez Ron no le dio tiempo al rubio de decir nada porque inmediatamente el hizo los movimientos necesarios para lanzar un hechizo…

-Goofdey- gritó Ron de repente Draco empezó a mover su mano izquierda de manera muy rápida y sin parar, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado de la sorpresa…

-¿Qué…?- solo pudo decir el chico, todos los que estaban en el club y que no eran de Slytherin empezaron a reírse…

-¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida…

-San Merlín, ¿No puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a Malfoy…?- contestó Harry…

-Ron tiene mucho potencial solo necesitaba sacarlo…

Tanto Hermione como Ginny y Harry voltearon hacia donde surgió esa vocecita, era Luna…

-¿Lu? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Nada, ¿creen que me perdería esto? Para nada… -Ginny le sonrió

-¡Bien hecho Ron, machácalo, acabalo, cállale la boca para siempre, demuéstrale de que están hechos los Weasleys, acaba con Malfoy!- gritó emocionada Ginny…

-¿Que linda manera de querer a un chico?- la interrumpió el ojiverde…

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó distraída la chica….

-Sabía que era una mentira tuya eso de estar enamorada de Malfoy,

Ginny se sorprendió, se le había olvidado por completo eso…

-Me interrumpiste, aun no había acabado la frase. -¡Machácalo Ron!- volvió a gritarle la chica… -¡Y después yo te machacare a ti!.

Ginny volteo a ver a su amigo y solo pudo sonreírle.

-¿Has que pare?- le exigió el rubio y Ron accedió así que Malfoy enfurecido se apresuró a lanzarle otro hechizo, pero Ron estaba preparado

-Desmaius- gritó Malfoy…

-Inversus- contestó Ron al mismo tiempo, creando un tipo barrera entre el y Malfoy cuando el hechizo alcanzó esta, el hechizo rebotó y el rubio fue victima de su mismo hechizo cayendo al piso inconsciente…

Los gritos de victoria se hicieron por todos lados, era mucha la gente que quería ver la caída de Malfoy ya que nadie lo aguantaba mucho. Lavender Brown, corrió al lado de su novio y uno cuantos de Slytherin, mientras que Hermione, Dean, Harry y Ginny corrían a felicitarlo, el primero en llegar ahí fue Dean…

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso? Acabas de terminar con Malfoy- le gritó admirado…

Otras felicitaciones empezaron a llegar, la gente se amontonaba sobre el, Harry y Dean lo tomaron en sus hombros y lo cargaron en señal de victoria, pero Ron solo buscaba a una persona, y al fin la encontró, estaba exactamente donde segundos antes estaba tirado el cuerpo de Malfoy desmayado, le sonreía, así que se apresuro a bajarse de sus compañeros y camino entre la multitud que lo felicitaba hasta encontrarla.

_Over your shoulder you know that, I told you_

_(Atrás de tus hombros tu sabes que yo te digo)_

_I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_

_(siempre estare ahí para levantarte cuando te caigas.)_

_So just turn around_

_(Así que solo da la vuelta.)_

-GRACIAS- solo pudo decirle y ella en un saltó corrió a abrazarlo, el hizo lo mismo…

-Espera ¿De qué me he perdido? –preguntó angustiada Ginny.


	13. Cap 12: Me pasan cosas

CAPITULO 12 Me pasan cosas

Te quiero nunca lo dije,

te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron,

te quiero lo digo suave,

te queiro y nadie lo sabe.

Te quiero mi mas que amigo,

te quiero y todo tiene sentido,

te quiero como los cuentos…

mi príncipe azul te quiero.

-¡Weasley!

El profesor Kingsley, profesor de DCAO y líder del club de duelo lo llamo. Ron aún abrazaba a Hermione y cuando la soltó la cara de miedo y sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Ron. Este volteó a verlo, el duelo se había llevado a cabo en una hora en que se suponía que el club estaba cerrado, el no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que el duelo le traería.

-¿Si?- contestó angustiado, Hermione volteó a verlo con cara de preocupación.

-Draco Malfoy esta inconsciente, ningún alumno de tercero había hecho algo así antes y menos en deshoras…

-Profesor, lo siento yo…

-Sr. Weasley, Felicidades…

-¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado…

-Fueron muy responsables al realizar un duelo en el lugar correcto y al parecer el desmayo de su compañero fue producto de el. ¿EUDPA? ¿Dónde lo aprendió?.

-Ah… Yo… -las palabras le salían a regañadientes de los labios, estaba anonadado por las felicitaciones, volteó a ver a Hermione.

-Estuvo estudiando un poco en la biblioteca-contestó apresurada Granger.

-¿Tiene una idea de lo que acaba de hacer?

Ron no supo que contestar solo volteaba a verla a quien sabia las respuestas mejor que nadie.

-Yo…, creo que derrote a Malfoy en un duelo.

-No solo derroto a un compañero que no había sido derrotado en dos años y medio, sino que lo hizo con una técnica que solo grandes magos han sido capaces de entender. Dumbledore fue el último que se tiene registro lo llevó a cabo, fue la técnica que derrotó a Grindewald.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido, la verdad es que Ron sabia perfectamente que quien había entendido la técnica de verdad había sido Hermione y ella se había encargado de hacérsela comprender a el.

-Felicidades Weasley, tiene usted un gran futuro ¿podría empezar a considerar ser un auror?- contempló la frase –ahora creo que iré a ver si Draco se está reponiendo de su propio hechizo.

El profesor se fue Ron seguía parado como si nada, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Dean Thomas, lo golpeó en el hombro…

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre la técnica y sobre esto?

-No se, yo solo… -volvió a mirar a Hermione, ella le sonrio y encogió los hombros.

-¿Vas a matarlo?- le preguntó el ojiverde a Ginny.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- y se fue dejandoló abandonado…

-RONALD WEASLEY- le gritó la pelirroja muy seria.

-Gin, Draco le escondió la tarea a Hermione, de alguna forma alguien tenia que ponerle un hasta aquí…- al decir esto fue retrocediendo de su hermana, la verdad es que Ginny siempre le lanzaba hechizos cuando algo no le parecía de él, pero el no era incapaz de regresárselos, por esta razón el le tenia miedo.

-¿Quieres decirme desde cuando te llevas con la traidora de Hermione Granger?

-¿Traidora?-preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-¿Cómo le llamarías a la persona que le oculto a su mejor amiga que se había unido al bando enemigo?

-¿Bando enemigo?, ¿Le llamas a tu hermano bando enemigo'

-Y ese es el nombre más leve que ella y yo teníamos para ti, pero con eso de que ahora son amigos, a lo mejor ya te lo contó- dijo con reproche la Weasley menor.

-Ginny, no podía decírtelo, no era solo mi secreto…- intento aclararle su amiga.

-Bueno, yo si sugerí que te platicaramos pero ella…. –bajó la voz al ver los ojos amenazadores de Hermione. -…creyó que era lo correcto no hacerlo.

-Gracias Ron- le comentó con ironia la castaña.

En ese momento Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta que también gozaban con la compañía de Harry y de Luna…

-Hermione Granger, yo que te ayude a vengarte de mi propio hermano y también que estaba dispuesta a que tu y yo fueramos cuña…,- una sonrisa se le ilumino en el rostro -… espera, era por eso verdad, era por mi teoría- le admitió la chica. Hermine le hizo señas de que no dijera más pero había sido demasiado tarde además de que su amiga estaba indignada.

-¿Qué teoría?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-La que yo hice acerca de que algún día ustedes dos terminarían juntos y amándose.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron Sorprendido con las mejillas casi al color de su pelo.

-Pues Ginny el que Ron y yo ahora seamos amigos no quiere decir otra cosa, además eso es imposible por que yo estoy enamorada de Michael…- A Ron se le bajo el color de las mejillas de un jalón- … y no tengo ojos para nadie más y si quieres que lo admita la verdad es que si fue esa la razón por la que no te dije nada, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y hubieras estado molestando todo el tiempo con algo que nunca va a ser verdad…-Hermione puso mucho énfasis en esto último, la verdad es que quería que Ron entendiera que ella no sentía nada por el, ya que moriría con el solo hecho de que el sospechara algo acerca de sus sentimientos.

Me pasan cosas que no comprendo,

estas en todo lo que yo pienso,

sueño despierta con tu mirada,

y si me miras me siento rara.

-En eso tiene razón Hers, - comentó el ojiverde- cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza y lo utilizas para molestar no hay quien te pare…

-Yo creo que fue genial que nadie de nosotros supiera- comentó Luna- nos sorprendiste mucho Ron, y si lo hubiéramos sabido antes mmm, no hubiera sido tan divertido ver a Malfoy caer…

-Si, en eso tiene razón Lu, Ginny, mejor deja que nos cuenten donde aprendió Ron, tantas cosas.

Hermione y Ron contaron toda la historia de cómo se hicieron amigos y como se les ocurrió entrenar para derrotar a Malfoy. Este último muy a su pesar tuvo que entregarle a Hers, su tarea. Los días pasaron y el momento de ir a sus casas llegó. Ese dia en King Cross ellos se despidieron.

-Iremos por ti en un par de semanas- le advirtió Ron a Harry,

-Me parece perfecto, mis tíos estarán encantados de verlos- dijó irónico.

-Adios Hers, no se te olvide mandarme cartas para contarme que onda con Michael- Ginny le comentó a Hers y Ron pusó mala cara.

-Claro, lo haré…

-Hey, esperen- era Luna que les gritaba desde donde había ido a encontrar a su padre- les hice esto- Luna les dio a Hers y a Ginny un cordón azul del que colgaba un corcho- es para que los cuide de los Nargles, no se pensaban ir sin despedirse de mi verdad?.

-claro que no- Le contestó Hers, dandolé un abrazo.

-¿Iras a los mundiales?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Claro, ahí estaré, mi padre quiere hacer un reportaje para el Quisquilloso sobre las emociones de la Snitch y su influencia en el resultado en una final de Quidditch.

-¿Las emociones?, preguntó Ron intrigado y un poco fuera de sí.

-Si claro, adiós- y abrazó a Ginny y se fue dando brincos.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando, Hermione contaba los días para volver a ver a sus amigos y sobre todo a Ron, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que los mundiales de Quidditch le entusiasmaban demasiado, tanto que esa noche soño con ellos. El padre de Ron, un señor de pelo rojizo y un poco calvó al que nunca había visto en su vida pero que sin duda ya había soñado antes, los llevaba, Irlanda le ganaba a Bulgaria a pesar de que Krum el buscador favorito de Ron atrapaba la snitch, después en la noche algo terrible pasaba, las casas de campaña se incendiaban y la gente corria por todos lados huyendo de unos encapuchados a los cuales les llamaban mortifagos. A la mañana siguiente ella se levantó un poco asustada y extrañada no tanto por haber soñado con esos hombres, ya que ese concepto lo dominaba perfectamente, gracias a que soñaba con constantemente con cosas alrededor de Voldemort y sus seguidores, si no porque esos sueños constantes que tenia seguían como una línea, como si contaran una historia que en la realidad no vivía, pero lo más sorprendente era que aunque no soñaba con cosas que pasaban algunas siempre coincidían con otras, por ejemplo, el sueño de la final de Irlanda contra Bulgaria, Esa mañana Ginny acababa de escribirle en una carta que todo indicaba que la final seria entre estos dos países. Y que decir del Padrino de Harry, Sirius, cuyo nombre supo por un sueño acerca de eso y decició quitarse la duda preguntándole a Harry un dia de marzo y Harry había confirmado sus sospechas, solamente que este había muerto en el día gris al igual que muchos más.

Por fin el momento de irse llegó, cuando vió a Ginny esperándola en la sala corrió a abrazarla e iba a hacer lo mismo con Ron pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió, así que solo se dieron la mano, Hermione nunca había visto a la sra Weasley, sin embargo sintío que la conocía de toda la vida y no pudo reprimir el deseo de abrazarla.

-Tu debes de ser Hermione. Ron se la ha pasado hablando de ti todo el verano.

-Mamá- reclamo el chico.

-¿En serio? –pregunto ilusionada.

-Si está muy feliz de que lo hayas ayudado con ese niño que lo molestaba, aunque eso de salir de noche, deberían de tomar mas en serio las reglas del colegió- advirtió la señora Weasley.

-Ha sido muy molesto la verdad, se ha estado pavoneando más de lo debido con eso de que venció a Malfoy- comento Ginny.

-¿Y Harry? Ya han ido por él- intento cambiar el tema Hermione.

-Ah, si, ha sido algo realmente extraordinario…

La señora Weasley interrumpió el comentario con un ruido un poco molesto.

-¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a mi cuarto para que te instales?- comentó Ginny.

En cuanto llegarón a su cuarto Ginnt le contó acerca de los caramelos longüilinos de Fred y George, sin embargo, ella no se sorprendió puesto que ya lo había soñado, lo sorprendente era que ya lo sabía. Pronto tocaron a la puerta, eran Harry y Ron.

-Hermione hola- comentó el chico de lentes y Hermione lo saludo.

-La madre de Ron nos contó que ya estabas aquí y decidimos venir a visitarte, mañana temprano partiremos al campo…

-¿Quién no va a llevar?- preguntó la castaña.

-Bill ha venido especialmente a llevarnos, ha conseguido unos lugares excelentes- comentó Ron.

-Hablando de eso te tengo una grandísima noticia- confesó Ginny –termnaron un poco los apuros económicos, el dia gris murió un tio lejano que nos dejo un poco de dinero, solo que el dinero estaba a nombre de nuestro padre y como el también murió no se sabia a quien dejaría la herencia así que por eso nos acabamos de enterar, puedes creerlo.

-Eso es muy padre…- comentó emocionada Hermione.

-El que esta más emocionado es Ron, ¿Verdad? Ya no tendrá que matarse para su beca.

Ron que había permanecido callado todo este tiempo al fin habló.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que no es mucho, pero de algo nos servirá.

Ese día después del jardín Harry y Ginny decidieron jugar un poco de Quidditch pero ni Ron ni Hermione quisieron hacerlo y se sentarón en un árbol a verlos jugar.

-¿Y como te ha ido?- preguntó nerviosa evitándolo mirar a los ojos

-Bien, gracias…

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿No eres el mismo de siempre?- le preguntó preocupada

-Claro que no, estoy perfectamente- mintió el ojiazul -¿Y a ti como te ha ido?

-Bien, supongo- contestó

-¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con Michael?- preguntó intrigado.

-No, en realidad casi no lo ví…

-Solo tienes el verano para verlo y no pasaste tiempo con el ¿Por qué, acaso a el tu no le…?

-¿Gustar?, no lo creo, el es… algo imposible...- confesó la castaña.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó más animado…

-Si…- Ron notó la tristeza de su respuesta…

-Pues deberías de decírselo, a lo mejor él no se atreve a decirte que también le gustas…

-No, yo… yo nunca se lo diría…

-¿y entonces como puedes saber si es un imposible?

-solamente lo sé y eso basta… -Hermione intento acabar ahí la conversación.

-Era solo una opción de alguna forma quería ayudarte por todo lo que me enseñaste…

-Sabes que no es necesario… ¿pero no me has contestado la pregunta? ¿Qué te pasa?, no se supone que deberías estar emocionado por los mundiales.

-si, lo estoy…

-¿Entonces?

-Mi papá estaba muy entusiasmado con que los mundiales en este año fueran en Inglaterra, decía que no iba a morir si ver una final de Quidditch en vivó.

-¿Lo extrañas demasiado?.

-Solo a veces, se que ya tiene 3 años que murió pero aún no me acostumbro a que no este. ¿Nunca has sentido que hay una parte de ti que no esta completa? ¿Qué algo falta?.

-No tienes idea cuantas veces lo he sentido.

-Pues así me siento, como si supiera que el no debió de haber muerto…

-Sea como sea, yo se que el va a estar con nosotros viendo el partido, además podrías llevar contigo una foto de él y así tal vez sientas más su presencia- Ron le sonrió.

-Siempre haces que cuando mi mundo se está acabando aparezca un poco de esperanza.

-Si, supongo que para eso están los amigos.

-Si, creo que sí – contestó Ron, "amigos" pensó en su mente como le dolia tanto esa palabra, por que era de esa forma como Hermione lo veía solo como un amigo.

-Bien Ginny- gritó Hermione, ella acababa de anotarle un gol a Harry

-Nunca entiendo a esos dos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo viste, es obvio que Harry se dejó anotar…

-¿De verdad?, creo que no lo noté.

-No te preocupes Ginny tampoco..

-¿Y porque lo dices?

-Bueno he estado hablando con Harry, ahora nos llevamos un poco más, y le pregunte si le gustaba mi hermana, hay veces que hace tantas cosas lindas por ella, que apostaría todo a que le encanta…

-¿Y que te ha respondido?-

-No se si deba decírtelo, el me lo confió.

-Sabes que nunca le diría nada a Ginny así me asesinara.

-Bueno, el ha dicho que nunca seria nada de ella, solo son amigos, el esta enamoradísimo de Ron, y bueno mi hermana pues le gusta Malfoy, aunque aun sigo sin comprenderlo, pero de verdad, solo miralos…

-¿Y ya se le bajo el coraje por lo que le ocultamos?

-Si, creo que sí, por lo menos ya no ha insistido con eso de su teoría…

Hermione rio nerviosamente…

-Es una tontería ¿no?- le pregunto al ojiazul inmediatamente para negar toda posibilidad de que intuyera que le gustaba. El solo la miró…

-¿No?- volvió a preguntarle muy nerviosa

-Si, claro, como se le pudo haber ocurrido. –le contestó al fin…

-Somos tan diferentes…

-claro…

-Tu y yo…- intento decir…

-Nunca le contestó el firmemente..

-Ademas, Michael…

-Tu estas enamorada de Michael…- dijeron estas ultimas dos cosas los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, creo que sí.

Me pasan cosas cuando te veo,

estoy distinta hay algo nuevo,

me da vergüenza que lo descubras

es tan difícil decir….

Se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo, pero Hermione no pudo soportar esa mirada…

-Yo si tengo mi propia teoría, y yo creo que esos dos terminaran juntos algún día- confesó Hermione evadiendo el tema…

-Eso si tiene lógica- le contestó el.

-si, eso si…- la chica respondió riendo, pero en sus adentros acababa de confirmar que nunca pasaría nada más entre ellos.

Te quiero nunca lo dije,

te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron,

te quiero lo digo suave,

te queiro y nadie lo sabe.

Al otro día se levantaron muy temprano rumbo al mundial, Bill los llevaba, pronto encontraron el lugar en donde instalarían la casa de campaña, Bill lo hizo en dos segundos con un simple hechizo. El partido seria al otro día, se habían ido un dia antes por que muchos magos acampaban y era un dia especial para reunirse con viejos amigos, Bill estaba feliz conviviendo con algunos viejos amigos de Hogwarts, por su parte Ginny y Hermione decidieron ir en busca de Luna, haber si la encontraban.

-¿no sabes algún hechizo que nos ayude a localizarla más pronto?- le decía Ginny al ver más de mil tiendas afuera ya instaladas.

-No, la verdad es que no, pero deberíamos buscar una casa de campaña algo diferente ¿No?

-Si, yo creo que si...

-Por cierto como hiciste para que no sospecharan que Draco no te importaba mucho…

-Pues la verdad ni lo pensé y ni Harry ni Ron me dijeron nada…

-Hablando de Harry hay algo que no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo y necesito…

-Ginny…- en ese momento, Harry las alcanzaba y venia acompañado de Neville…

-Gracias a Dios que las alcance, miren quien esta aquí, quería saludarlas…

-Hola, Hers,-le dijo el chico, -Hola Ginny, pronuncio estas palabras un poco tímido y cuando se acercó a saludarla de beso se pudo notar un poco su temblor…

-¿Qué hacían?

-Estábamos buscando a una amiga- confesó Hermione…

-¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarla?- el ojiverde se dirigió a Hermione…

-No es necesario…- contestó Ginny –ahí esta, vamos Hers, y se dirigió hacia una casa de campaña de lo mas extraña, parecía un globo que estaba en el aire y desde la puerta Luna se asomaba. Hermione siguió a la otra chica.

-¿Qué tal Lu?, -le gritó Ginny, esta de un brinco bajo de la casa…

-¿Eso no estaba muy alto?- preguntó Hers.

-si un poco pero la tienda tiene un hechizo que hace que la salida y la entrada sea al nivel del piso, miren entren.

Y Lu dio un brinco hacia arriba y la casa la jaló al interior, Ginny y Hers se miraron pidiéndole a Dios que no les pasara nada malo. Al brincar sintieron como la tienda las jalo y sus pies calleron suavemente en un piso que increíblemente estaba duro, cuando se asomaron de una ventana pudieron percatarse que podían ver casi todo el valle donde estaban instaladas las tiendas.

-¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó animada Luna… ¿quieren tomar algo, tenemos sangre de drágon, es muy buena, también tenemos limonada con lagrimas de hipogrifo…

-Ah, yo creo que no quiero nada,- confesó Hermione.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo con Harry, Gin?- le preguntó intrigada.

-Pues todo normal, por lo menos en las vacaciones no he tenido que soportar tanto su afición por China- declaró torciendo los labios.

-Hablando de eso, Gin, en serio tengo algo que contarte y no se si podamos estar solas otra vez- confesó Hermione.

-Ah, sí, querías decirme algo importante.

-Con todo estó de lo de Ron no he podido confesarte que un día en Hogwarts Harry llegó a platicar conmigo, y me pidió un favor.

-Y que quería ese creído.

-Me encanta tu forma de amarlo- confesó Lu, con ironía.

-El que lo ame no me cierra a ver la realidad.

-Bueno me preguntó si era verdad que te gustaba Draco.

-¿De verdad, lo hizo? No puedo creerlo- una sonrisa esperanzadora salió de sus labios…

-Gin, espera, no pienses cosas que no son, yo también lo creí pero me confesó que no, en realidad, la cuestión es…

Hermione le contó todo el favor que Harry le había pedido y esta trato de escuchar de la forma más tranquila que pudo.

-… y por eso decidi contártelo, Harry será muy mi amigo, pero tu sabes que tu estas ante todo y no me gustaría que…

-Si, lo entiendo, y sabes, creo que hoy me he dado cuenta que Harry y yo nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, creo que es mejor que empieze a creérmelo a mí misma, es por eso que acabo de decidir algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con temor Hermione.

-Haré que su plan funcione.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Luna con muchas dudas…

-No estarás pensando en…

-Si, intentaré salir con Neville…

-Ginny, ¿no estaras hablando en serio?- preguntó ceñuda su amiga castaña.

-Nunca había hablado tan en serio…

-Eso sería fantástico por que así Harry si es que te ama habría muerto por su propia boca…

-No, Lu, yo creo que a Harry no le daría mucha importancia. Gin, se que duele pero entre más rápido creas que Harry y tu…

-Si, Hermione, lo se, y no lo hago por intentarle darle celos te lo juro, lo hago porque pienso en Neville y se como debe de sentirse y talvez el me ayude a olvidarme de Harry.

-¿Pero eso no seria tan justo para Neville?- advirtió Luna.

-Pero es que no lo voy a usar, de verdad intentare conocerlo y si descubro en el a una gran persona, creeme que estaré feliz de encontrar a alguien que si me valore.

Dos horas después salieron de la casa de Luna y se dirigieron hacia la tienda, habían invitado a Luna a merendar con ellas y con toda su familia, Bill había programado hacer una fogata muggle por lo cual al llegar, encontraron que ni Ron ni Harry estaban ahí, si no que habían ido a buscar leña para hacerla. Hermione entró y se dio cuenta que la casa de campaña era más grande por dentro que por fuera, y se dio cuenta que la habían adornado de una forma muy acogedora, había una mesita donde colgaban unas flores, pero otra cosa había llamado la atención de Hermione, de repente lo vio un portarretratos de madera con una foto adentro, el mismo señor pelirrojo y medio calvo que había soñado una noche antes le sonreía.

-No lo puedo creer- exclamó emocionada Ginny… -¿Quién trajo esto?- tomando por las manos el retrato de su padre emocionada?

-¿Quién es el?- preguntó con incredulidad Hermione.

-El es papa, tenia tantas ganas de traernos a este mundial, no puedo creer que alguien trajera una foto, tal vez deberíamos esconderla de Ron, el aún no lo supera y…. ¿te pasa algo Hermione?

Hermione estaba sentada en un banquito, con las manos en la cara, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, se estaba acostumbrando a que ciertas cosas que soñaba resultaran ciertas, pero haber conocido al papa de Ron antes de verlo siquiera en fotos era demasiado…

-No, lo siento, es solo que… Gin, si te digo algo ¿No me tomas de loca?

-No, claro que no…

-Es que yo ya conocía a tu papa…

-¿De verdad? Como, en donde lo viste, antes de ser bruja contactaste el ministerio o…

-Lo conozco de sueños…

Ginny rió…

-Hermione, no juegues, como lo vas a conocer en sueños si nunca lo conociste en persona, bueno no que yo recuerde…

-es que es cierto, nunca les ha pasado que sueñen cosas que después sean realidad…

-¿Tu también tienes realdreams, como yo?- preguntó Lu ilucionada.

-No, no lo son, por que mis sueños no pasan en la realidad, solo hay cosas, aspectos que coinciden…

-Debe ser algún poder mágico con el que nacen algunas personas solo que como yo no estoy tan acostumbrada es por eso que me sorprendo…

-A mi nunca me ha pasado- confesó Ginny – y no creo que haya oído hablar de algo similar, ¿no te estaras confundiendo, a lo mejor Ron te enseño alguna foto de mi padre, o tu la viste en mi dormitorio o algo así?

-No, de verdad Gin, yo nunca había visto antes a tu padre hasta ese sueño…

Hermione se sentía verdaderamente mal, no entendía por que sus sueños le revelaban cosas que se supone no debía de saber…

-Si, yo creo que debe de ser eso…

-Niñas, el fuego esta hecho, Ron Harry y Neville, han llegado, y vamos a poner al fuego los dulces esos que Hermione trajo, vengan para aca…

-Ya vamos Bill- Ginny le gritó a su hermano que estaba afuera de la casa de campaña.

-Hers, relájate, no es nada serio, de verdad que algún dia yo te debi haber enseñado una foto…- y salió de la tienda.

-Relájate, no eres la única a la que le pasa, a mi también me ha pasado, solo que yo confirmo con ese hechizo los sueños que son reales y los que nó, el único problema es que mis sueños son del futuro, no de ahora, todos mis sueños son a partir de que estudio el cuarto año y no se por que, pero sabes, no hay ningún problema en eso. A veces es divertido, con Harry y Ginny, yo se que andarán en el futuro, pero decidi no insistir, por que puede que si lo digo el futuro se altere y ya no siga la misma línea, es una conclusión que saque apenas.

-Gracias Lu- y le sonrió dándole un abrazo. –es mejor salir si no queremos que Ron acabe con los bombones.

-Si vamos…

Cuando salieron, todos estaban ya sentados en su puesto, había un tronco en el cual estaban sentados, Harry, Ginny y Neville, en el otro estaba solo Ron y había dos asientos desocupados, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y Luna al lado de Hers. Ella se dio cuenta como Ginny ahora le prestaba atención a Neville, sin hacerle caso de los gestos que Harry intentaba hacer para que ella viera como quemaba su bombon en la lumbre.

-Hermione- comentó Billy,- Harry nos comentaba de las fogatas que hacen los muggles, así que decidimos que también queremos tu opinión….

-Ah, pues son muy parecidas a estas, por eso traje los bombones…

-Si y a veces la gente canta…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Ron intrigado.

-Hay no, por favor no nos vamos a poner a cantar, veri veri veritaserum te doy- comentó Ginny.

-O, también cuentan historias de terror- comento Hers…

-¿De verdad?- confesó Bill, en ese casó yo tengo algunas…

Bill comenzó a contar algunas historias de terror, pero poco a poco estas fueron subiendo un poco en el nivel de miedo, todos estaban emocionados oyéndolas, pero Hermione no, era lo que más miedo le daba en el mundo así que se disculpo aceptando que no podía oir esas historias por que tenia pesadillas y se metió a la cabaña.

-¿De verdad te dan tanto miedo?- preguntó la voz que más quería oir en ese momento, aun se sentía confundida por aquel sueño, así que su estado de animo no era muy bueno.

-Si, un poco, ¿soy muy tonta verdad?- confesó al chico que se sentó al lado del sillón en el que ella se había sentado.

-Yo no lo considero así, de hecho yo también salí huyendo, Bill iba a empezar a contar cosas del Que no debe ser nombrado y no se porqué me causo escalofríos.

-No es para menos…

-Así que te agradezco porque tuve la excusa perfecta para salir huyendo de ahí.

-Gracias Ron-

-Ahora podemos realizar aquella platica que nos debemos…

-¿Cuál plática?- preguntó intrigada, su corazón latio fuerte ante la esperanza que el decidiera hablar de algo que ella sabia muy bien que su alma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pues en donde dijiste que me contarías sobre ti…

-Ah, es que Ron en realidad no hay mucho que contar, soy una hija de muggles que se sorprendió mucho cuando descubrió que era una bruja, no hay más…

-Claro que debe de haber más, como por ejemplo, que ibas a hacer antes de saber que eras una bruja.

-Pues aún no estábamos decididos a que escuela iba a ir, pero seguiría estudiando en la escuela muggle.

La noche estaba en su pleno, aún podían oír los murmullos de Bill, contando historias, de vez en cuando alguien gritaba y eso los espantaba un poco pero ambos estaban muy entretenidos platicando de ellos, Hermione no podía creer que compartía ese momento tan lindo con el.

Te quiero mi mas que amigo,

te quiero y todo tiene sentido,

te quiero como los cuentos…

mi príncipe azul te quiero.

-No te imagino corriendo por toda la escuela detrás de ese sapo…

-Es que de verdad, si no lo tomaba yo, esos niños iban a matarlo, y no podía permitirlo.

-Eso es un acto muy noble de tu parte, defender un sapo…

-No, lo peor fue lo que vino después- contaba ella risueña... –en ese momento no supe que yo lo había hecho, creí que el sapo había comido espinacas o algo así, pero cuando lo tuve en mis manos, y los niños me enfrentaron, el sapo vólo y le cayó a uno en la cara, después cuando los otros intentaron quitárselo, el sapo brinco y cayó exactamente en la bolsa de la chamarra del otro…

Ambos niños rieron con ganas…

…obvio una de las pocas niñas que me hablaba muy bien, no me quiso tocar en una semana, decía que estaba impregnada del sapo...- comentaba divertida, Ron no pudo evitar contemplar esa risa que sin duda hacia que a la chica se le pintaran un par de hoyuelos que era sumamente adorable.

Por un momento ella creyó que su amigo la miraba de forma diferente, pero debió de haber sido su imaginación por que cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba a los ojos, el volteó la cara y fue por una rana de chocolate….

Me pasan cosas que no se explican,

huelo a jazmines, vivo en tus risas,

parezco tonta estoy distraída,

me siento grande y muy chiquita.

-¿Quieres una?- le preguntó con la cabeza en la boca, Hermione seguía pasmada por ver esos ojos azules posados directamente en los de ella así que no le contestó. –Upss, se me olvido que eres defensora de los sapos y ranas y eso, pero estas son de chocolate, puedes comerlas…

-Eres un tontó – le confesó al mismo tiempo que con su mano simulaba darle un zape sin tocarle la cabeza.

-Bueno yo solo decía por si acaso…

-…y después, lo encontré, estaba en el ático así que lo abrace y tanto Fred como George tomaron la varita de papá y lo convirtieron en araña, no sabes lo que sentí cuando de repente sentí que en mis brazos algo se movía, fue horrible, lo tire y nunca volví a dormir con él y pues desde ese día le temó a las arañas.

-Bueno deberías agradecercelos, te quitaron ese mal habito…

-¿Mal hábito?- preguntó de mal humor –era mi osito consentido, Hermione era solo un niño…

-Jaja- rió divertida- sí y mirate ahora ya con canas y barba…

-Bueno era solo un decir…

-Hey, ustedes dos, Neville se va- era Bill que había entrado para avisarles que tenían que salir a despedirse de su amigo.

Al salir Neville se despidió y se fue rumbó a su tienda.

-Ya tienen sueño- preguntó Bill a los chicos y Harry y Ginny dijeron que nó.

-Tal vez ahora podamos probar eso de cantar en la fogata, que decía Hermione, asi ya no tienen que irse para ocultar su miedo.- declaro la pelirroja…

-Ron, Ginny, aun recuerdan esa canción que cantaba papa,- les pregúntó Bill,

-Como olvidarla, vamos Ron siéntate, hay que cantarla.

Cada quien tomo su asiento correspondiente, Ginny y Harry quedaron sentados en un mismo tronco de árbol y Ron y Hermione en el contrario.

Bill hizó un hechizo y transformó su taza en una linda guitarra, después la volvió a hechizar y esta empezó a tocar, sin que el lo hiciera, y empezó a cantar.

_Cuando ya no hay nada solo sombras vacias,_

_cuando tu mitad esta perdida en la obscuridad,_

Ginny también empezó a cantar la canción pero Ron estaba renuente, Hermione pudó mirar como sus ojos se llenaban de un líquido cristalino, de verdad extrañaba mucho a su padre…

_cuando al despertar las maldiciones ganan todas las partidas_

_y no hay hechizo ni poción que oculte hoy tu malestar._

_Tu necesitas lumos pa alumbrar tu vida_

_y necesitas lumos para apartar la oscuridad_

_y la maldad por fin de ti, por fin de ti._

Hermione sonrió, era la canción que necesitaba para sentirse un poco mejor, y para olvidarse un poco del misterio de sus sueños…

_Tu necesitas lumos pa alumbrar tu vida_

_y necesitas lumos para apartar la oscuridad_

_y la maldad por fin de ti, por fin de ti._

_Cuando Myrtle la llorona te parezca feliz_

_comparado con tu dia ya puedes sonreir,_

_ni el ridículo de un Boggart te hará que te sientas mas feliz,_

_ahora gírate y mirate cerca de ti_

_en la oscuridad hay gente que te quiere y te hará feliz._

_Solo necesitas mirar,_

_tu varita fuerte aferrar,_

_cerrar los ojos y susurrar._

-Vamos Ron, a papa le hubiera gustado oírte cantar…- Bill le dijo a su hermano y este increíblemente sonrió y empezó a cantar…

_Tu necesitas lumos pa alumbrar tu vida_

_y necesitas lumos para apartar la oscuridad_

_y la maldad por fin de ti, por fin de ti._

_Tu necesitas lumos pa alumbrar tu vida_

_y necesitas lumos para apartar la oscuridad_

_y la maldad por fin de ti, por fin de ti._

Cuando terminaron la canción Hermione no pudo más que aplaudir, estaba sumamente emocionada.

-Es una canción muy linda- se limpió un poco las lágrimas que le salian de su cara, Ron y Ginny hicieron lo mismo…

-Bueno, bueno basta de canciones que nos ponen tristes, yo se de alguien que canta muy lindo…

-Muchas gracias Gin, pero la verdad es que cantar no es mi fuerte- confesó Harry.

-Obvio no hablaba de ti, si no de Hers…- y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-No, No Gin, yo no cantó y lo sabes….- intento decirle con temor…

-¡Claro que lo haces! Cantamos canciones muggles todo el tiempo y lo haces muy bien, por mucho podrías quitarle el puesto a Miss Veritaserum…

-¿De verdad? Vamos a oírte- le dijo Bill

-No enserio, no…

-Anda, inténtalo- trató de convencerla Ron, al cual no podía decirle que no.

-Bueno solo una canción, ¿esta bien?

-Canta esa canción que me dijiste que le dedicabas a Michael, por favor, es muy bella. –le pidió Ginny, nadie lo notó pero Ron le hecho una mirada de muerte a su hermana.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré pero no les prometo nada…

_Me pasan cosas que no se explican,_

_huelo a jazmines, vivo en tus risas,_

_parezco tonta estoy distraída,_

_me siento grande y muy chiquita._

Hermione empezó a cantar, de verdad lo hacia mejor que Lavender Brown, a medida que iba cantando, una pequeña risa salió de Ron, quien sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraba contemplando el sentimiento que ella le ponía a su canción, deseando que ese sentimiento el cual le producía fuera para el…

_Te quiero mi mas que amigo,_

_te quiero y todo tiene sentido,_

_te quiero como los cuentos…_

_mi príncipe azul te quiero._

_Te quiero nunca lo dije,_

_te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron,_

_te quiero lo digo suave,_

_te queiro y nadie lo sabe._

Hermione había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo, no quería que llegara a tener la más mínima probabilidad que pensara que la canción en realidad era para él, no podía permitirlo, pero lo que si se permitió fue mirar a Ginny y a Harry, ya que Ginny le había confesado a Hermione que ella también le dedicaba esa canción al ojiverde.

_Me pasan cosas cuando te veo,_

_estoy distinta hay algo nuevo,_

_me da vergüenza que lo descubras_

_es tan difícil decir…._

Ron dejó de mirarla, de repente se sintió identificado con la canción, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, lo más probable es que Michael también fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque su corazón le estaba indicando que no era para ese muggle si no para él. Pero no podía hacerle caso a los deseos del corazón.

_Me pasan cosas que no comprendo,_

_estas en todo lo que yo pienso,_

_sueño despierta con tu mirada,_

_y si me miras me siento rara._

Hermione no pudo evitar contenerse y volteó a verlo, pero en ese momento el veía hacia aquella fogata, fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel chicó nunca, nunca iba a dejar de ser sólo su amigo.

_Te quiero nunca lo dije,_

_te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron,_

_te quiero lo digo suave,_

_te queiro y nadie lo sabe._

_Te quiero mi más que amigo,_

_te quiero y todo tiene sentido,_

_te quiero como los cuentos…_

_mi príncipe azul te quiero._

Hermione termino de cantar, Bill, Harry y Ginny le aplaudieron con mucha emoción, pero Ron aun seguía viendo a la fogata con los ojos al vacio.

Esa noche siguieron cantando más canciones, y en broma para hacer enojar a Ginny, Harry y Hermione cantaron Veri.. veritaserum te doy…

-Que bajo han caído de verdad- les reclamaba a sus amigos –en realidad de Harry lo esperaría, pero de ti Hermione

-Es una canción pegajosa- le confesó la castaña…

Después Bill siguió cantando, Ginny terminó dormida en el hombro de Harry y este tuvo un gesto muy grande con ella ya que con su varita la hizo levitar y apoyo su cabeza en sus piernas…

-Vez a lo que me refiero- Ron le susurró al oído a Hermione haciendo que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo bárbaro por controlar el temblor que Ron acababa de provocarle por todo el cuerpo. Esta lo miró en señal de aprobación.

-Creo que es mejor irnos a acostar, mañana tendremos que llegar un poco temprano al estadio y hay que estar con los ánimos bien puestos, aunque el partido es en la tarde no debemos confiarnos en que nos va a dar tiempo. ¿Harry crees que puedas llevar a Ginny hasta su cama con levitación o lo hago yó?- le preguntó Bill.

-No, creo que puedo hacerlo.

Al otro día Hermione se levanto más temprano que Ron, Harry y Ginny, Bill no estaba, así que se cambió y decidió ir a buscar a Luna no sin antes dejarles una nota. El problema era que las casas de campaña se habían dúplicado y aun no encontraba el camino pero pudo hallarla, cuando llegó, Luna iba de salida, su padre le había pedido que fuera al río por agua pura, el decía que las propiedades del agua pura eran curativas, así que se marcharon por ella.

Cuando llegarón al río empezaron a llenar unos botes que Luna llegaba, cuando se dierón cuenta que alguien más andaba por ahí.

-Anda Draco, venir por un poco de agua del rio no tiene nada de malo, además aun no has encontrado a ninguno de tus amigos para avergonzarte- una chica de cabello rosa puro le decía al chico.

-si el tonto de Dobby no hubiera sido liberado el día gris, el hubiera podido venir por esta tonta y ridícula agua, no se porque debemos venir por ella si somos magos y podemos invocarla de la varita.

-Pues porque decidimos tener una aventura muggle además tu estas en la escuela y no puedes usar magia lo sabes…

El chicó no le contestó y la mujer se le acercó…

-Se que preferirías mil veces estar aquí con tus padres, pero desgraciadamente ellos no están, mi padre también se fue ese misterioso día, pero tenemos que seguir, aunque no sea al 100% compartimos un poco de la sangre y tenemos que estar unidos, se que no es la familia que tus padres te han inculcado que seria lo mejor para ti, pero por lo menos tienes a alguien, debe de haber muchos de tus compañeros de Hogwarts que en verano tienen que llegar a esas feas casas muggles para niños sin padres…

Hermione que se había ocultado con Lu, durante un grueso árbol negro oian todo.

-Se que te sientes pésimo por lo que te paso en esos últimos días, y te agradezco que hayas tenido la confianza de platicármelo, tal vez ese fue un aviso y tienes la oportunidad de ser alguien diferente. Draco, si realmente no lo sientes no tienes por que ser lo que tus padres querían, lo importante es que tu seas el que se sienta orgulloso de ti porque al final, solo quedas tú.

-Gracias, Tonks,- le contestó el chico rubio- la verdad es que todo es muy confuso…

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes que aquí esta tu prima cuando me necesites…- y lo abrazó…

-Bueno creo que ire a recoger la otra botella que tiré y que no quize recoger.

En ese momento el rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas, fue cuando las vió y pidió a todos los cielos que ellas no hubieran oído nada de la conversación, sobre todo ella, esa sangre sucia.

-Hola Draco- se atrevió a saludarlo Luna y este le lanzó unos ojos asesinos…

-Draco se me olvido perdirte…- Tonks apareció de repente…- Luna Lovegood, ¿Cómo estas?- La chica de pelo rosa fuerte se acercó y le dio un abrazo… -¿Cómo va el Quisquilloso de esta edición?, por cierto dile a tu padre que cheque su servicio de lechuzas, los números me están llegando un día tarde y odio que vea portadas del nuevo número cuando aun no lo tengo.

-Si, Tonks yo se lo diré, venimos a traer agua del río, mi padre dice que es muy buena para la salud.

-Lo vez Draco… te dije que era buena idea… ¿Y tu quien eres?...

-Hola, yo soy….

-Ella es Hermione Granger- la presentó el chicó rubio a sorpresa de Luna y ella. –va en mi curso, en Gryffindor…

-Ah, ya veo… mucho gusto en conocerte.

Te quiero nunca lo dije,

te quiero y nunca me lo dijeron,

te quiero lo digo suave,

te queiro y nadie lo sabe.

Te quiero mi más que amigo,

te quiero y todo tiene sentido,

te quiero como los cuentos…

mi príncipe azul te quiero.


	14. Cap 13: Como Saber

Capitulo 13 como saber

Dime si el amor que te invade por mi

esta ahí no ha cambiado y crece sin fin,

porque tengo también sentimiento hacia ti

y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti, por favor.

El partido de la final de Quidditch fue demasiado emocionante, Ron no cabía de la felicidad de ver a Viktor Krum y fue su máximo cuando atrapo la Snitch, aunque el sueño de Hermione le había dado la razón en esta ocasión, Irlanda se había llevado la copa por que los puntos de Krum no fueron suficientes para que Bulgaría ganará la copa. Después los festejos fueron increíbles, las luces de Bengala se hicieron presentes aunque Hermione estuvo un poco ausente temerosa de que su sueño se volviera realidad pero este no ocurrió. Los días siguientes en la madriguera fueron tranquilos, la lista de útiles llegaron pronto y la Sra. Weasley les permitió ir a los cuartro a comprar solos todo lo que necesitaban a través de la Red Flu. El primero de Septiembre abordaron el expreso de Hogwarts, los cuatro encontraron después a Luna y a Neville quien estaba feliz ya que Ginny lo había saludado de una forma muy entusiasta. Todos comentaban la final de Quidditch en el tren y sería el tema de conversación de las primeras tres semanas, Todos encontraron un compartimiento en el segundo vagón y cuando pasó la señora de las golosinas todos compraron ranas de chocolate esperando encontrar la edición especial de los jugadores de Quidditch…

-No me salió edición especial- se quejaba Ron…

-Ah mi me ha salido Moran- contestó feliz y divertido por la suerte de su amigo el ojiverde…

-Eso no es nada a mi me ha salido Aidan Lynch.

Todos empezaron a hablar de sus cromos todos tenían edición especial menos Ron.

-¿Qué te ha salido a ti Hermione?- le preguntó el pelirrojo al ser ella la única que no había hablado y que aún contemplaba su cromo. Ella no se había dado cuenta antes porque en el partido no tuvo la oportunidad de ver bien la cara de Viktor Krum pero ahora que la tenía enfrente se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Yo… este… Viktor Krum…- confesó al final la chica…

-¿En serio? ¡No puede ser!, ¡estuve a punto de tenerlo!, ¡yo había agarrado esa rana de chocolate primero y te la di a ti¡- confesó con tristeza Ron.

-Puedes quedártela, a mi no me entusiasma tanto…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny admirada, dámela a mí, yo soy tu mejor amiga y nunca te desee un mal.

-Claro que no, ella me la dio a mí- comenzó a discutir su hermana…

-Si pero tu la odiabas…

-No se peleen, para que no haya problemas, Hers, ¿me la puedo quedar yo?- preguntó el ojiverde…

-Harry Potter, eres un tramposo- comentó Ginny

La discusión entre ellos comenzó, mientras Hermione seguía contemplando aquel jugador, cuando de repente alguien interrumpió la acalorada discusión.

-Hola a todos…- era Lavender Brown –podría compartir un rato su vagón…

Todos la vieron sorprendidos, Lavender desde que tenía fama no era la chica que iba hablando con todos, su selecto grupo constaba de los mejores de los clubs más populares como Cho, Draco, y otros más y de su inseparable amiga Parvati Patil.

-Venia a felicitarte Ron.

-¿Felicitarme a mí?- le preguntó desconcertado.

-Claro, lo que hiciste con Malfoy fue grandioso, la verdad es que nunca creí que alguien pudiera ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿No se supone que es tu novio?- preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Era, termine con él en las vacaciones, era insoportable, y después de lo que pasó, digo, obvio, no iba a continuar con el, es decir, de verdad era insoportable, pensé que podría ser distinto pero no. Así que ahora ando soltera, la soltera más codiciada de todo Hogwarts.

Luna, Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre sí con cara de fastidio.

-Y bueno Ron, me preguntaba, ahora que vayamos un sábado a Hosmeade ¿talvez quieras venir con nosotros, ya sabes Zabini, Cho, y todos los demás. Obvio Harry tu también estas invitado, Cho se alegrará de verte. Ah y ustedes también si quieren venir- se dirigió a las chicas y Neville con una cara de pocos amigos

-Muy amable de tu parte, pero generalmente tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- confesó Ginny molesta –aunque tal vez Harry tenga mucho interés en ir, digo va a estar Cho Chang.

-Ahí estaré desde luego- admitió Harry.

-¿Y tu Ron? ¿Vendrás verdad?...-

El chico le sonrió con una sonrisa estúpida y Hermione se dio cuenta…

-No lo sé, todo depende, si los demás vienen, ahí estaré…

Hermione y Ginny se voltearon a ver y con los ojos corroboraron en la otra que ninguna de las dos tenia intenciones de ir.

-Yo te lo llevaré- le advirtió Harry.

-Perfecto, Harry, eres todo un amor, que suerte tiene Cho. Estaban cambiando ranas de chocolate.

-Si- confesó Harry- todos tuvimos edición especial menos Ron.

-¿En serio?- contestó la chica –bueno a mi me ha salido repetido Viktor Krum, ten te la regaló. – Y sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de Viktor Krum, entregándosela.

Hermione pusó una cara de pocos amigos y fulmino con la mirada a Lavender Brown.

-Gracias- y miró la tarjeta como un Dios- ahora sí Ginny, puedes quedarte con la de Hermione.- le confesó.

-bueno, los dejo tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer y los chavos me deben estar esperando. Ron te veo ahí, y a todos ustedes también.

-Woaw, que increíble, ¿no?, siempre crei que era una pesada- confesó Ron. –Bueno pues ya tenemos algo que hacer la próxima salida a Hosmeade.

-Pues tu tendrás algo que hacer- le dijó molesta la castaña,- pero es la primera salida de Ginny y Luna a Hosmeade…

-…Y no tenemos en mente pasarla con la pesada de Lavender- confesó Ginny molesta pensando en Cho.

-Bueno, entonces no vamos y ya- confesó el pelirrojo.

-No hermanito, tu puedes ir, por lo que se ve Lavender esta tratando de conquistarte y no te haría nada mal empezar a tener una relación, a lo mejor así se te quita un poco lo troll.

Hermione fulminó a su amiga con la mirada.

-Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste Ginny- Ron había sacado su varita.

-¿Cuál, que eres un troll?- confesó Ginny

Ron le apuntó con su varita y un hechizo estuvo a punto de salir de ella cuando la varita de el salió desprendida de su mano, cuando se dieron cuenta Hermione tenia a fuera su varita, acababa de desarmar a Ron.

-¡Que buenos reflejos amiga! Gracias.- agradeció Ginny.

-De nada- le contestó molesta.

El banquete de bienvenida estuvo demasiado delicioso, Ron terminó con un dolor de estomagó horrible y Hermione se había burlado de eso pues fue una forma de haber sacado el coraje que sentía por lo que había hecho Lavender Brown en el tren. Pero la sorpresa de la noche fue que la directora Mc Gonagall anunció que ese año en el colegio se llevaría a cabo un evento muy importante y que pronto llegarían visitantes a la escuela, ese año sería el "Torneo de los tres magos" y tres de las mejores escuelas de magia de Europa competirían en un conjunto de pruebas mágicas para tener la copa de los tres magos, sin embargo la edad mínima para esto era de 17 años así que nadie de ellos iba a poder participar. Los clubs seguirían sus actividades normales, solamente el torneo de Quidditch sería cancelado pero su club continuaría entrenando como siempre.

Los primeros días de clases para los de 4rto año fueron un poco pesados por que los llenaron muy rápido de tareas, sin embargo Harry, Neville, Ron y Hermione se apoyaban mucho, sobre todo esta última siempre ayudaba a Ron, aunque algunas veces la hacia enojar. En cuanto a los clubs, habían algunas sorpresas, por lo pronto Draco Malfoy había renunciado al club de duelo y no se había inscrito a ningún otro, estaba muy solitario, de vez en cuando algunos de sus viejos amigos lo saludaban pero otros como Lavender su ex novia y Zabini no volvieron a hablarle en esos días. A Ron le iba de maravilla, sin tener que ocultar su técnica no lo habían vencido ni una sola vez en duelo y su popularidad había subido de manera impresionante, todos le pedían que les enseñara un poco de duelo, sin embargo no era buen maestro y nadie le entendía. Ese viernes se habían atiborrado de tarea así que estaban muy ocupados en el gran salón terminándola.

-Ron, los tuberculos de Mandatz no te dan cosquillas, te hacen ampollas y son muy dolorosas, y la malva es una planta muggle, no es mágica.

-Lo siento, Hers, lo bueno es que estás aquí para salvar el día- contestó el chico relajado en lo que ordenaba por 3ra vez sus ranas de chocolate y intentaba decidir donde colocaba a Viktor Krum que obvio le había dado Lavender.

-Si pusieras más atención en las clases no tendría que volverte a hacer casi toda la tarea.

-Hermione tu pones tanta atención que alcanza para todos…

La chica la miró con ojos amenazantes…

-Esta bien, lo intentaré, ahora me podrías pasar las reacciones de la poción de cambia color, por favor.

-¿No las anotaste?, Ron se supone que todos hicimos esa poción y teníamos que anotar que es lo que le pasaba en cada ingrediente.

-Lo sé pero todos anotábamos lo mismo ¿no?, que caso tenía que yo lo escribiera si tu lo estabas haciendo…

-Ron, ya no te voy a pasar nada, pon atención tú, todo quieres que yo haga y te estás mal acostumbrando.

-No, yo hago las cosas en las cuales cada quien plasma su opinión, pero eso todos vamos a llevar lo mismo, Hermione, te prometo que es la última vez- le suplico el chicó, junto sus manos en puño y bajó el labió inferior, haciendo carita de súplica que por nada en el mundo la chica pudó resistir.

-Esta es la última vez, Ronald Weasley.

-¿Ronald Weasley?- comentó el ojiverde –Cada vez más te pareces a Ginny, esta es la última vez Harry Potter- repitió haciendo que los chicos se rieran con ganas.

El gran comedor se estaba abarrotando de gente, pronto cenarían y los cuatro tenían regados por toda la parte de la mesa sus tareas y libros así que decidieron alzarlo.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Ginny que acababa de llegar con Lu.

-Hola Ginny, Hola Lu- contestó la castaña –¿terminaron de prácticar transformaciones?

-Hola Ginny- saludó una vocecilla nerviosa…

-Hola Neville- la pelirroja se acercó a el y para sorpresa de Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al lado de él, el chico quedó en las nubes con ese besó- si, Hermione, Luna me ayudo mucho y claro que nos sirvió el tip que nos diste. ¿Y tú Neville como has estado?

-Yo… yo…, supongo…

-Hola- saludó una voz chillona que Hermione reconoció de inmediato, Lavender no venia sola venia acompañada de Cho quien le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esté devolvió

-Hola Cho- Contestó Harry

-Hola- le contestó la chica.

-Venimos a verlos por que mañana es la primera salida a Hosmeade y queríamos saber si nos van a acompañar…

-Muy amable de tu parte Lavender, pero tenemos otras cosas que hacer- contestó inmediatamente la pelirroja intentando separar de alguna forma a Cho y Harry.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Cho. –¿Tú también Harry?, necesitaba tu ayuda, quería prácticar contigo ahora que no va a ver partidos…

-No, yo no voy a estar ocupado, yo si puedo acompañarlos…

-¿Y tu Ron?- preguntó esperanzada Lavender…

-Ah, pues yo, iba a salir con Luna, Ginny y Hers, pero si a ellas no les importa que no vaya…

-Claro que no les va a importar, ¿Acaso quieres ir con puras niñas?, no es un poco raro, digo a lo mejor ellos tienen que hablar un poco de chicos.

Las tres se voltearon a ver…

-Pues no lo había pensado de esa forma- confesó el chicó... –en ese caso no creo que les moleste que vaya con ellos ¿o sí?- preguntó el pelirrojo quien había visto en Lavender una oportunidad para olvidarse un poco de Hermione

-No, ninguno- contestó la castaña enojada, no podía creer que Ron, su Ron fuera a salir con una tipa como Lavender- Tengo que contarle a Ginny unas cosas sobre Michael y sobre una carta que me mando.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó animada la chicá.

-Si, de verdad.

Ron sintió hervir de rabia…

-entonces será un placer acompañar a tan linda niña a Hosmeade mañana- le dijó a Lavender y esta puso una cara de satisfacción inconfundible.

-Gracias, te veré mañana. Cho, ya nos vamos…

Cho y Harry a muy a su pesar de Ginny habian estado echándose miraditas de complicidad

-Te veo ahí mañana – le dijo la chica con una voz y risa seductora no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al ojiverde y desaparecer con Lavender hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

-Hermione… Hermione… ¡HERMIONEEEEEE!- le gritó al otro dia la pelirroja a la castaña que estaba observando como Ron avanzaba del brazo de Lavender hacia Hosmeade.

-¿QUE? –le gritó la castaña.

-Perdón, solo quería saber si ya nos íbamos, estas de muy mal humor ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada- contestó de mal humor- vámonos ya.

Para ir a Hosmeade se iban caminando así que Hermione tuvo que soportar ver a lo lejos como se iba, sin ella y del brazo de otra.

-¿Qué estúpida soy?- confesó Ginny –hoy todavía tenia la esperanza de que Harry no se fuera con ellas…

-Yo también- confesó la castaña.

-¿Qué?- preguntó intrigada la pelirroja

-No nada digo que tal vez creí que a lo mejor Harry decidía quedarse contigo…

-Pero no, eso me pasa por ser tan tonta.- se reprimió la chica.

-En cuanto llegarón a Hosmeade, empezarón a entrar a las tiendas, pasaron por Honeyducks y otras tiendas más, sin embargo, Ginny quería encontrar un lugar en donde platicar a gusto y que no hubiera tanta gente, fue cuando Hermione les propuso ir a la cabeza de puerco ya que ahí nunca iba nadie, y así lo hicieron, casi al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que Lavender y su grupito incluidos Ron y Harry estaban a punto de entrar a la snitch dorada, ese era el bar que el grupo de ellos había elegido para ser su cede, en ese lugar no entraba nadie que ellos no desearan.

-¿Qué onda?, se han divertidó- preguntó Ron intrigado.

-Si, de lo lindo- le dijo sarcásticamente Hermione

-Nosotros vamos a entrar a la snitch Dorada, ¿seguros que no quieren venir?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-No, no queremos ir con ustedes, es más ya nos tenemos que ir, ve y diviértete con tu nueva amiga Lavender, vámonos- y se dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible dirigiéndose a la cabeza de puerco. Ginny y Luna se miraron y salieron en busca de su amiga, pero antes de eso Ginny y Harry se miraron, este le sonrió y ella solamente pudo clavarle los ojos.

-Déjalas. Ron, son gente sin importancia, ya te darás cuenta, quienes son las personas que si valen la pena, vamos entremos. – le dijo Lavender mientras el veía como se alejaban sus amigas.

-No- le contestó el chicó.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó fuera de sí la chica.

-¿Qué no voy a ir contigo?, ya he soportado demasiado, la verdad es que este no es mi mundo, ¿Cómo puedes decir que ellas no valen la pena?

-bueno no quise decir eso, a lo que me refería es que no les rogaras de que entraran que sin ellas igual la íbamos a pasar bien.

-Se muy bien lo que dijiste y la verdad es que no puedo, no quiero quedarme, se donde quiero estar..

-Ron, por favor, espérate un poco más -le suplico Harry

-No Harry, no se como prefieres estar aquí que con mi hermana, que es tu mejor amiga, y que …, pero bueno esa es tu decisión. Yo me voy…

Y se dirigió a la cabeza de Puerco dejándolos ahí…

-¿Hermione que fue eso?- le preguntó la pelirroja…

-¿Eso de que?

-Parecía que estabas celosa- le aclaró Luna…

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba justo atrás de una pequeña pared de madera que estaba escondida en un rincón.

-¿Yo?, celosa de ese tonto, inmaduro que es tu hermano, nunca- y respiró profundo

Ginny y Luna se miraron…

-Hermione si no nos hubieras hablado de Michael creeríamos que estas enamorada de mi hermano…

Hermione tenía mucho coraje, tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar, estaba a punto de estallar, no sabía bien lo que iba a hacer pero estaba segura que ya no podía soportar más si lo seguía callando, por lo menos a sus mejores amigas. Permitió que una lágrima corriera de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas enamorada de Ron? –le pregunto Lu sonriendo…

En ese preciso momento Ron acababa de entrar a la cabeza de Puerco, pero como ellas no estaban a simple vista él empezó a buscarlas, de repente oyó el murmullo de Hermione pero lo que ella estaba diciendo hizó que se quedará parado en secó y que impidiera que aquellas niñas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Si, la verdad es que sí, amo a Ron con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, no se como pasó solo se que desde hace mucho tiempo lo llevó clavado aquí, -señalo su corazón, y después se tapo la cara de las manos ya que le daba mucha pena que sus amigas la vieran llorar.

Ron quedó anonadado con esa declaración, su corazón palpito a mil, había sido tan estúpido creyendo que ella nunca le haría caso cuando ella al igual que el tenia el mismo sentimiento que el había sentido hace tanto tiempo.

Cómo saber lo que sentías por mí,

cuando no me expresabas ni un solo instante tus sentimientos,

por no tener una respuesta que lastime el corazón.

-¿Y porque no nos lo habías dicho?

-Por muchas cosas, primero por esa tonta teoría tuya, al principio no quería reconocer que estaba enamorada de él, después, porque tenía miedo que el se diera cuenta y que el no sintiera lo mismo, nunca nada iba a ser igual y después porque me di cuenta que nunca iba a pasar nada entre nosotros.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso?- preguntó Luna.

-Por que cuando el supo de la teoría de Ginny yo le dije que si eso sería posible en tono de relajo y el dijo que no, que nunca podría ser posible, ese día sentí que debía olvidarlo.

-¿Y entonces Michael?

-Michael es mi mejor amigo de infancia pero él nunca me gusto, cuando ustedes se dieron cuenta que alguien me gustaba no quería que por ningún motivo se dieran cuenta que era Ron, menos tu Ginny, me aterraba la idea de que tu se lo pudieras decir…

-¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te haría algo así a ti que conoces uno de mis mas grandes secretos?.

-Lo se, pero de verdad tenía mucho miedo, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con que Ron lo sabía y el también me correspondía, pero después, tengo mucho miedo, y no puedo evitar sentirlo…

Como saber que me has estado soñando

pasando días y noches ilusionada junto a una imagen,

que para ti no existía sin temores e ilusión.

-¡Ron!- gritó alguien que venía de la calle –que bueno que te encuentro ¿Por qué te saliste así?, no debiste, hay que regresar, todo esta muy div…- Ron le hacía señas de que se callara, no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí –¿Te pasa algo Ron?- le pregunto el ojiverde.

Cuando oyeron el gritó del nombre de Ron, Hermione se quedó inmóvil, poco a poco recupero el aliento y las tres decidieron asomarse y se toparon con Harry y con Ron después en una fracción de segundos pasarón muchas cosas. Ron la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban ahora parecían tristes y además tenían demasiada cantidad de lágrimas que hacían que se vieran aun más tiernos de lo que eran, ella lo miró por un segundo pero apenada bajó la mirada.

-¿Ron, llevas rato aquí?- preguntó su hermana al mismo tiempo que Hermione comenzaba a respirar muy rápido…

-Ginny, yo…, si, pero Hermione necesito hablar contigo….

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, la chica había salido corriendo de la cabeza de puerco y Ron había ido tras ella…

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó intrigado Harry.

-Nada que te importe- le contestó de mala gana su mejor amiga –adiós- y salió

Ron intentó correr tras ella, pero fue inútil, porque Hermione quería ir tan rápido que hizo magia sin necesidad de la varita lo que le ayudo a desaparecer de la vista de Ron, decidió irse al castillo quería estar sola pero no podía ir a la sala común por que ahí lo vería, tampoco quería ir a su dormitorio porque siempre había alguna niña por ahí, tampoco podía ir a la biblioteca porque sería el primer lugar donde el o Ginny o Luna la buscarían y no pretendía hablar con nadie, al menos por hoy, deseó ir más que nunca a la casa de los gritos pero igual Ron sospecharía así que decidió ir a recorrer todo el castillo y encontrar un lugar en donde estar sola, de repente sintió ganas de ir a un lugar, ese pasillo que había soñado hace días intentando que al igual que en su sueño apareciera aquella puerta de la nada, y así lo hizo, de repente se dio cuenta que eso si era real porque ahora estaba más segura que nunca que no estaba soñando, así que se apresuro a entrar en ese lugar, ahí había un sillón en el que se sentó, pensando que haría ahora, ya nunca más iba a poder mirar a los ojos a Ron, nunca iba a poder volver a ver esos lindos ojos azules.

Por su parte Ron había recorrido casí todo el castillo sin éxito alguno, y también había ido a la casa de los gritos y la biblioteca pero ella no estaba ahí. Así que decidió ir a la sala común y con la ayuda de una niña de segundo se percato de que no estuviera en su dormitorio, así que se sento en el sillón de la sala común a esperarla.

-¿La encontraste?- le preguntó su hermana una media hora más tarde.

-No, la busque por todos lados, pero no esta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó enojada su hermana.

-¿Hacer que?

-Oir a escondidas debiste de habernos avisado que estabas ahí.

-Ginny, hubiera pasado exactamente lo que pasó…

-Si, lo se pero debiste de haber dicho que no oiste nada.

-Es que si paso…- confirmó el chico.

-Ron, si todo lo que Hermione me contaba de Michael era sobre ti no tienes una idea de lo que ella esta sufriendo.

-Yo también estoy sufriendo…- confesó el chicó.

-¿Tu?, ¿Cómo puedes sufrir? Tu solo la quieres como una amiga, debiste de haberte ido, no se…

-¿Y tu como sabes que solo la quiero como amiga?

-Ron, Hermione sabe perfectamente que tu nunca la vas a querer y…

-Ginny, yo la amo…

Dime si el amor que te invade por mi,

esta ahí no ha cambiado y crece sin fin,

porque tengo también sentimiento hacia ti

y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti, por favor.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Que yo también la amo!- confesó el chico…

-Eso no es posible tu le dijiste que….

-Se lo que le dije, pero lo hice porque ella había dicho primero que lo que tu pensabas era una locura…, hace mucho tiempo que siento que algo raro me pasaba con ella, pero hoy confirme que la amo, la amo demasiado, es mas creo que la amaba desde antes de conocerla.

-No juegues ¿Cómo puedes amarla antes de conocerla? Y mas aún si al principio se odiaban.

-No me preguntes porque solo se que siempre supe que estaba destinado a estar a su lado, lo sentía, sentía que algo me conectaba con ella y no sabia que…

-¿Y por que no hiciste nada entonces?

-Yo pienso que por el mismo motivo de ella, tenia miedo que ella no sintiera lo mismo….

Como ignorar que yo sentía lo mismo,

llevando en mi mente por pensamiento de incertidumbre,

imaginando que un rechazo destruyera la ilusión,

ahora quiero saber que estamos juntos por siempre

aprovechando el tiempo de cobardía que nos tuvimos,

por no afrontar que el destino, nos unía el corazón.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó intrigada la chica.

-Primero hablar con ella, decirle que no tiene porque avergonzarse, que yo siento lo mismo al igual que ella, y esperar a que quiera estar conmigo, para siempre.

Ginny le sonrió, vio en su hermano la sinceridad y deseo que esas palabras salieran de Harry y no de su hermano y que se refiriera a ella.

-¿Vas a esperarla aquí hasta que aparezca?.

-Si, creo que eso es lo que haré.

-Suerte- y besó a su hermano en la mejilla y lo dejo solo.

-Ginny…- la chica voleó a su hermano… -si te la topas primero, no le digas nada, quiero decírselo personalmente, ¿crees que puedas aguantarte por lo menos hasta que hable con ella?

-Lo intentaré- y le guiño el ojo a su hermano.

Mientras Hermione estaba sola llorando acababa de agradecer que al otro dia fuera domingo, tal vez no saldría de su cuarto, pero tenía que hacer un trabajo muy importante, por lo menos a la biblioteca tendría que ir en la mañana, cuando se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, quizás de madrugada decidió salir de su escondite y camino por los pasillos obscuros de Hogwarts, de repente se asomo pro la ventana de uno de los pasillos, al fondo se miraba el sauce boxeador, arriba de el la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, eso hizo que recordara de forma exacta aquel día de hace un año en que lo rescató y como él le había agradecido haberlo hecho. Cuando llegó al retrato de la sala común algo hizó que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, el estaba ahí sentado en uno de los sillones dándole la espalda, ella podía verlo de reojo, se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, así que se escondió detrás de una pared que estaba cerca del retrato en donde generalmente los de primero se escondían cuando no querían ir a alguna clase y decidió esperar que se marchara, pero no lo hacia, el seguía ahí parado. De repente sintió el impulso de ir, y enfrentarlo y decirle que había sido una broma, después se le ocurrió desmemorizarlo, pero ella no sabía nada sobre ese hechizo, pero al último opto por quedarse ahí a esperar, observando como de repente él se paraba y caminaba por los sillones. No supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ahí, solo se dío cuenta que había un ruido extraño que antes no estaba y provenía justamente del chicó de sus sueños, el estaba roncando, el sueño había sido su mejor aliado para ella. Sonrió al darse cuenta que ahora sabía algo más y que aunque para muchas personas hubiera sido algo desagradable a ella le daba risa, parecía que roncar iba acorde con la personalidad de ese niño, así que se quito los zapatos y paso en silencio por la sala común, no sin antes, voltear a verlo, era demasiado hermoso verlo dormir, era demasiado tierno, de repente intento buscar aquello que tapaban esos hermosos ojos y se dio cuenta que aun cerrados, esa era la parte que más le encantaba de él, podía ver sus pestañas acordes al color de pelo, y eran hermosas, ella le sonrió y una lagrima calló por sus mejillas y subió a su habitación.

-¡No lo puedo creer, es cierto!- dijo una vocecilla en sus sueños…

-Ron, despierta, despierta – era Ginny que lo zangoloteaba…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Hermione- preguntó atolondrado..

-¡Te quedaste a dormir aquí!- le contestó la chica…

-¿Y Hermione?

-Parvati me dijo que llegó muy noche, casi de madrugada y que hoy salió muy temprano…

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido

-De seguro por eso no la viste, porque llegó cuando estabas dormido…

-¿Te trajiste una sabana?- le preguntó divertida su hermana.

-¿Una sabana? ¿No yo no me traje nada?- aclaró Ron.

-Alguien que te quiere mucho debió de habértela puesto.

Ron subió a su cuarto a darse un baño, no podía pensar bien, quería encontrarla pero también creía que tenía que esperar a que ella estuviera más lista, pero y si algo había pasado, a lo mejor sus sentimientos habían cambiado y por eso no quería verlo más. Estaba muy angustiado necesitaba verla, pensó que en la hora de la comida pero ni siquiera a esa hora Hermione estuvo en el gran comedor. Y supuso que Hermione haría lo mismo que la noche anterior así que hoy tenia un plan.

Dime si el amor que te invade por mi

esta ahí no ha cambiado y crece sin fin,

porque tengo también sentimiento hacia ti

y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti, por favor.

Hermione decidió ir por los libros a la biblioteca y se fue a la sala de menesteres a terminar su tarea, ahí encontró un poco de comida así que no tuvo que ir al gran comedor. Esa noche deseo con todas su fuerzas que el no estuviera ahí esperándola aun seguía sin querer hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas, pero eso se acababa mañana, ya que el lunes todos regresaban a clases y ella tendría que verlo porque tomaban la mayoría de clases juntos a excepción de adivinación que ella no tomaba y aritmancia, runas antiguas y estudios muggles a los que Ron no asistía.

Decidió entrar esa noche de manera muy silenciosa y se dio cuenta que la sala común estaba vacía, dio un gran suspiro, no tendría que verlo, al menos esa noche, sin embargo un golpe en el estomago le llegó, eso confirmaba algo, ella no le interesaba, porque no se había tomado la molestia de esperarla otra noche más y fue cuando pensó que había sido una tonta ya que ayer mientras esperaba que Ron se fuera su pensamiento había divagado imaginando primeramente que le iba a decir, después creyó que si el estaba ahí era porque le importaba, pero hoy se daba cuenta que no era cierto…

-¿Vas a huir toda la vida?- una voz muy familiar sonó detrás de ella y no pudo evitar pegar un brinco de la impresión y cerrar los ojos deseando que eso no estuviera pasando…

-Te he estado buscando y no he podido encontrarte…- esa voz cada vez se acercaba más a ella…

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar…

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Hermione se sorprendió que esas palabras le hayan salido tan rápido y con voz tan clara ya que apenas podía respirar…

-Yo creo que sí, lo que dijiste en la cabeza de puerco…

Hermione tuvo valor y volteo a verlo…

-Lo que dije solo me pertenece a mí y créeme que tu eres con la última persona con la que quiero hablar sobre eso, por favor has como si nunca lo hubieras escuchado…

-Es que no puedo hacerlo…

-Si si puedes, buenas noches- y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero de repente sintió un calor que le quemó la mano derecha y hizo que su corazón se disparara al full.

-No te vayas por favor, no sin que hablemos…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaban, ella ese color azul profundo y el esos ojos tan expresivos que sin que ella hablara podía decir cualquier cosa con los ojos.

-Es que no tenemos nada que hablar- y al decir esto miró la mano que sostenía a la suya…

-En eso te equivocas, hoy tenemos que hablar más que nunca.

-Para que, yo ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y no tengo intención de oírlo…

-Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

-Porque lo único que quiero hacer es irme a mi cuarto…

-Te dejare ir cuando me escuches…

Ella aun intentaba zafarse de aquella mano sin éxito…

Soñemos ya toda la vida feliz,

no despertemos de este cuento sin fin,

dame tu mano y te juro que ahora y por siempre

seré para ti.

Por que tengo también sentimiento hacia ti

y no quiero pensar que vivo…

Dime si el amor que te invade por mi

esta ahí no ha cambiado y crece sin fín,

porque tengo también sentimiento hacia ti

y no quiero pensar que vivo sin ti, por favor.


	15. Cap 14: Dos segundos

Capitulo 14 dos segundos

Nena, en dos segundos es tuyo mi mundo,

nena tu infancia es eterna,

ternura tan nueva solo en dos segundos,

hay nena si vales la pena.

Hermione se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y con ellos le confirmó que lo escucharía así que Ron se permitió soltarla, pudo sentir su respiración que cada vez se hacía más rápida pero se percató que no era solo la de ella, si no que a el le pasaba lo mismo, su corazón latía más y más fuerte.

-Primeramente quiero decirte que no fue mi intención escuchar lo que hablabas en la cabeza de puerco…

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo- admitió la chica bajando la mirada… -Ron, de verdad quiero irme, no quiero hablar de esto contigo, nunca debiste de haberlo oído, sería muy tonto si intentara negarlo, pero quisiera borrarlo pronto y para siempre…-

-En cambio yo quisiera recordarlo toda mi vida- confesó el chico acercándose unos cuantos centímetros a ella, sin embargo ella dio un paso atrás…

-Ron no…- la chica aún tenía la mirada hacia el piso, intentaba comprender las palabras que el acababa de decirle sin éxito, su presencia hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad, de repente sintió que la mirada de él estaba clavada en ella y no pudo resistir mirarlo a los ojos. –tienes que olvidarlo, por favor, no quisiera que nuestra amistad se arruinara…

-¿Amistad?- preguntó el chico viéndola firmemente a los ojos… -ahora estoy más seguro que nunca, que entre tu y yo nunca ha habido amistad…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó temblorosa la chica mientras Ron se le acercaba, sin embargo ella no retrocedió más, todo lo que estaba sintiendo la estaba paralizando, esos ojos azules la contemplaban, de repente Ron subió su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla de la castaña, acariciándola, esta tembló de la sensación que acababa de recorrer todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un instante, estaban demasiado juntos, poco a poco la cara de él se fue acercando peligrosamente hasta que llegó un momento que esos ojos azules estaban tan cerca que lastimaba el verlos así que cerró los ojos esperando que en su cuerpo estallara todo lo que llevaba dentro, de repente algo caliente le quemó sus labios, y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar, los labios de Ron estaban rosando los suyos, y en ese momento ambos temblaron. Fue entonces cuando ambos se fusionaron muy lentamente. Ni el ni ella tenían idea como era la sensación de besarse con alguien, pero eso que estaban sintiendo era más de lo que hubieran esperado. Después la otra mano de Ron que estaba libre tomo el otro extremo de la cara de Hermione y la sostuvo suavemente, él quería sentirla tan cerca como pudiera, sentían que ambos estaban conectados porque los labios de el encajaban a la perfección con los de ella que eran tan suaves al igual que los de él. Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarlo más hacia ella así que sus brazos rodearon su torso muy lentamente.

Hace dos segundos te di mi beso,

hace dos segundos soy hombre entero,

hace dos segundos yo no sabia

del sabor de tu boca sobre la mía.

No supieron bien cuanto tiempo pasó, quizás fueron segundos, tal vez fueron horas, pero a ellos les pareció una eternidad y a la vez solo un pequeño momento, pero sus labios se separaron poco a poco pero él siguió sosteniendo con sus manos su cara, ella en cambió bajo sus brazos a la cintura de él, por un momento lo miró incrédula y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su boca al igual que la lagrima que ahora corría por su mejilla y que Ron acababa de limpiar con su pulgar izquierdo.

-Dime que no estoy soñando- le preguntó la chica…

-Dímelo tú a mí- confesó el chico y la sonrisa de ella creció más…

-Pero yo creí que yo a ti no te…

-Yo también creí lo mismo…, no sabes hace cuanto tiempo deseaba esto- confesó el chico…

Hermione lo abrazó de lleno, no necesitaban decir más, sus miradas habían hablado más que mil palabras, ambos habían entendido que su amor había estado escrito desde hace mucho tiempo. El chico de la emoción la cargó y le dio una vuelta, ella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, después él la bajó y se separaron…

-No lo puedo creer- dijo admirado el chico… -me amas, y yo te amo, Hermione ¡TE AMO!. –gritó el chico brincando, ella por instinto lo abrazó y con una mano le tapo la boca.

-No grites,' ¿Qué no vez que vas a despertar a la gente?

-No me importa ¡TE AMO!- volvió a gritar el chico y ella volvió a taparle la boca, se miraron de nuevo y volvieron a acercarse volviéndose a fundir en otro tierno beso.

Hace dos segundos yo te pedía

una luna llena con tu poesía

hace dos segundos que floto en el aire,

hace dos silencios que mi beso arde.

Nena, en dos segundos es tuyo mi mundo,

nena tu infancia es eterna,

ternura tan nueva solo en dos segundos, hay nena...

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el sillón rojo que estaba enfrente de la chimenea, el apoyaba su espalda en el asiento y Hermione se había recostado en el sillón, su cabeza reposaba sobre sus piernas, ambos estaban tomados de la mano derecha entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con ellos.

-Nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar, digo primero porque yo no podía aceptar que me gustabas, sobre todo después de la forma en cómo nos llevábamos en primero y en segundo, después porque creí que tu solo me veías como una amiga más- confesó la chica, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también pensé algo así, fuimos tan tontos, te imaginas desde cuando hubiéramos podido estar juntos…

-Sí, lo sé aunque si pudiera retroceder el tiempo tal vez me gustaría que todo volviera a pasar igual, lo que hoy sentí al darme cuenta que tu también sentías lo mismo fue el sentimiento más lindo que he tenido en mi vida.- ella lo miró a los ojos, el también la veía y le sonreía al mismo tiempo que seguía jugando con su mano, de repente Ron vio su mano y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó intrigada la chica…

-Nada solo recordé que un día que tú me hablaste de Michael y yo me enoje mucho, intente buscar señales de que tú y yo tal vez podríamos estar juntos…

-¿Y la encontraste?...

-Sí, una muy tonta…

-Ah sí, dime, dime- le pidió la chica, el soltó la mano y puso su palma enfrente de sus ojos.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó intrigada sosteniéndola con las suyas…

-Las líneas de ella hacen una H…- la chica contemplo la palma de Ron, y la verdad era que así era, bien hubiera podido confundirse con una N pero en verdad en la palma de su mano había una H deformada, la chica rió.

-Haber, buscaré si yo tengo una R en la mía- comentó y empezó a verse las manos pero ninguna línea formaba una R, el chico tomó la mano contraria de la que la chica revisaba…

-Bueno, no tienes ninguna R pero si una W…- le dijo emocionado…

-Creo que parece más una M- comentó riendo la chica..

-Todo depende de la perspectiva…- comentó el emocionado…

La chica rio a carcajadas, era tan hermoso estar así con el…

-Desearía que este momento nunca se acabara… - el chico la miró intrigado ante esta declaración…

-No me preguntes porque pero a veces siento que todo lo que vivo es un sueño, desde que supe que soy bruja, es como si todo lo que me pasara en realidad no existiera…

-claro que existe, yo puedo decirte que es real, puedo sentirlo, cada instante que estoy pasando contigo me hace sentir más vivo.

Hermione le sonrió...

-Aún así no quisiera que pasara el tiempo, que esto durara por siempre- comentó la chica tomándolo de la mano de nuevo…

-Hermione, esto durara toda la vida…

-La verdad es que no se si duré toda la vida, solo quiero que sepas que te amo de una manera que tu no puedes imaginar…

-Tu tampoco puedes imaginar, cuanto lo hago yó – el chico se acerco lentamente a su cara, y con su nariz roso la de ella para después volver a fundirse en un tierno besó.

Nena, en dos segundos es tuyo mi mundo,

nena tu infancia es eterna,

ternura tan nueva solo en dos segundos,

hay nena si vales la pena.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione no podía explicar muy bien como se sentía, creía que era otra, todas esas emociones que había experimentado ayer eran nuevas para ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, nunca había tenido un novio y había creído que no lo iba a tener en un buen tiempo. Esa mañana como todas se dirigió al gran comedor para esperar a Ginny para ir a desayunar.

-Santo cielo, aquí estas, estaba muy preocupada por ti –le comentó Ginny sentándose a su lado. -¿Dónde te metiste todo el domingo?

-Lo siento Ginny, no me sentía muy bien así que decidí alejarme un poco para poder pensar con claridad.

-Sí, se cómo te debes de sentir, yo no sabría qué hacer si Harry se enterará- la pelirroja le dijo a la castaña mientras se dirigían al gran comedor…

-Sí, realmente me sentía muy mal- comentó la castaña intentando disimular su felicidad, no quería que Ginny se enterara de lo sucedido la noche anterior, al menos no tan pronto.

-¿Pero hoy te ves mejor?, pareces otra, ¿ya lo asimilaste?, en sí no tiene nada de malo, ¿acaso te has topado con Ron? –preguntó ansiosa.

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque en ese momento llegó el chico.

-Buenos días- le dijo a su hermana abrazándola y dándole un beso.

-Ronald ¿Qué te pasa? No me beses –le dijo limpiándose su mejilla.

-Hola Hermione –saludó el chico apenado no con Hermione si no con su hermana y con lo que venía.

-Hola Ron –le contestó sin poder evitar sonrojarse y que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le saliera, el chico besó a la castaña en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado…

-¿De qué me perdí? –Preguntó la pelirroja -…otra vez… -ambos chicos la miraron y después se miraron entre ellos a los ojos y volvieron a mirarse, lo que nadie se había percatado es que ambos se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Ya se habían encontrado ustedes dos después de lo de Hosmeade? –preguntó admirada y la castaña solo pudo encogerse de hombros, Ginny se tapo la boca con las manos…

-No- fue la única palabra que salió de su boca, la castaña le hizo sí con la cara.

-Noooo… -volvió a decir tapándose la boca…

-Ahhhh- pegó un gritó de emoción…-¿Ya son novios? –y no pudo evitar que sus ojos marrones de la pelirroja se abrieran de par en par, para esto su hermano también se encogió de hombros y levanto su mano y la de Hermione en señal de aprobación…

Como pudo Ginny se levantó de la mesa y corrió del otro lado para abrazar a Hermione y a su hermano…

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabia- gritó emocionada… -Cuñadita, serás mi cuñadita consentida porque aparte eres mi mejor amiga…

-Ginny ¿podrías dejar de hacer escándalo? La gente va a pensar que estás loca y van a creer que todos los Weasleys somos iguales… -mientras Ron le decía esto Ginny volvía a su lugar en la mesa…

-Mira hermanito el que seas el novio de mi mejor amiga, no te permite controlarme…

-No, tal vez eso no me lo permita pero soy tu hermano…

Hermione reía toda divertida…

-No te preocupes Hers, antes de ser mi cuñadita eres mi mejor amiga así que cuando quieras dejar a este tipito yo lo comprenderé, no me ofenderá te lo juro, cuando veas que Ron no es lo que parece y te empiece a enfadar…

-Gracias Ginny, lo tendré en cuenta…-le agradeció su amiga.

-Hey, no llevamos ni un día y ¿tu ya estas pensando en que ella y yo terminemos?

-Hola- saludó Neville, ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo amaneciste Ginny?

-Hola Neville- la chica lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla –mejor que nunca adivina que…

-Y esta es la parte donde gracias a mi hermanita todo el mundo se entera –le dijo a Hermione en voz baja…

-Hey, es Neville, no es todo el mundo –lo reprimió… -Ron y Hermione ya son novios, le confesó a Neville…

-¿Qué?- preguntó admirado -¿es en serio? –Ambos chicos le sonrieron -¿pero si ustedes se odiaban?

-Si Neville, pero así es el amor a veces, no es hermoso –le dijo mirando a su hermano y a su amiga con ojitos alegres…

-Si, tal vez sí –confesó el chico -¿puedo sentarme a desayunar con ustedes? –les preguntó y Ginny se recorrió para hacerles un espacio. En ese momento Harry entro al gran comedor…

-Hola a todos –saludó sentándose al lado de Ginny y dándole un abrazo muy efusivo…

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó intrigada la pelirroja…

-Tengo una gran noticia que darles… -dijo emocionado…

-Bueno la tuya puede esperar, no creo que lo que nos tengas que decir sea más importante de lo que Ron y Hermione tienen que decirte- ambos niños miraron extraños a la pelirroja, la verdad es que no se atrevían en decirle a nadie que ya eran novios.

-Está bien, está bien, ya sé que son demasiado tímidos para hacerlo por eso estaban como estaban, ¿Neville quieres darle a Harry la primicia?

-Ah… ¿yo?, no sé si Ron y Hermione…

-Otro, Ron y Hermione son novios- confesó al fin la pelirroja y Harry se atraganto con el pan que estaba mordiendo en ese momento..

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos? ¿Pero si se odiaban? –preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde.

-Bueno Harry algunas cosas no se pueden explicar y así es el amor a veces–confesó el pelirrojo imitando esta última frase a Ginny

-Felicidades –comentó Harry sin gran entusiasmo y en ese momento volteo hacia la puerta en donde Cho y Lavender hablaban muy quedamente.

-¿Pero porque no nos dices la sorpresa que nos tenias? –le preguntó la castaña…

-Ah bueno pues no solo ustedes son la nueva pareja de Hogwarts –comentó Harry entusiasmado…

-¿A sí? ¿Qué nueva pareja hay? –preguntó Ginny intrigada…

-¿Adivina? –el ojiverde le pidió a su amiga.

-Ya sé- comentó divertida Ginny –Cho se hizo novia de Peeves… -Harry la miró sarcásticamente…

-No, Ginny tu bromita es de mal gusto, la nueva pareja de Hogwarts aparte de Ron y Hermione es… Cho y yo… -comentó el ojiverde emocionado y sonriéndole a su amiga y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.


	16. Cap 15: No entiendo

Capitulo 15 no entiendo

La ilusión se va de mí como el aire al respirar,

tu amor ya lo perdí como un sueño al despertar.

La luna saldrá de nuevo otra vez y tu mi amor, no estarás.

Cuando Harry soltó a Ginny, ella no sabía que decir, tenía la cara desencajada, parecía que iba a estallar en lágrimas sin embargo a pesar del sentimiento ninguna salió de sus ojos.

-Muchas felicidades Harry –lo felicitó la castaña, en ese momento Ginny sintió una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa, había sido Hermione que le estaba indicando que reaccionara.

-Si Harry, muchas felicidades, es lo que siempre quisiste –comentó un poco con ironía la pelirroja pero él no lo notó.

-Lo sé- y volvió a abrazar a la chica –no sé, me siento muy emocionado, cuando le dije a Cho que si quería ser mi novia y me dijo que sí y me besó, nunca había sentido algo así –confesó felizmente el chico.

-Pues muchas felicidades Harry, si sentiste lo mismo que yo sentí cuando Hermione y yo… bueno entonces eres muy afortunado. –y al decirlo besó a la castaña en la frente.

-Gracias Ron- comentó el chico

-Solamente falta que Ginny y Draco se hagan novios –comentó la castaña, -amiga, te he dicho que vas muy lenta, ya deberías de llevarte con él.

-¿Con Draco?, no Ginny, no le hagas caso a la que se dice tu amiga, el es un patán –comentó Harry.

-Harry, creo que esa será mi decisión, nadie se ha metido respecto a que hallas elegido a una persona como Cho –comentó un poco desaliñada la pelirroja…

Harry iba a replicarle cuando puso una sonrisa de idiota y se le olvido lo que Ginny acababa de decirle.

-Hola Harry- era Cho que al decir esto tomo la cara de Harry y le plantó un besó en plena boca de llenó, delante de Ginny, cuando se separaron y sin que Harry se diera cuenta Cho le dirigió a la pelirroja una sonrisa maliciosa, sonrisa que Hers, también notó. La pelirroja sintió que el corazón se le paraba por unos instantes, era un dolor inexplicable, era lo más horroroso que había sentido en su vida, después de la muerte de su padre y su hermano Percy por supuesto.

A veces no entiendo,

no sé lo que siento,

quisiera saber que hice mal,

nunca te pude decir

que muero por que estés aquí,

ser fuerte es mi decisión

-Hola, mi amor- contestó Harry.

-¿Ya les dijiste a tus amigos la noticia?, bueno aunque creo que por la forma en la que te salude ya se habrán dado cuenta.

-Sí, acabo de contárselos…

-¿Ginny, no nos vas a felicitar?

-Ya felicite a Harry, hace rato, lástima que no estuvieras –le contestó con ironía…

-No les parece que hacemos una linda pareja –preguntó Cho y al decir esto juntó su mejilla con la de Harry y volteó a ver a Ginny.

-Sí, son tal para cual –contestó la pelirroja.

-Ron, ahora que Harry es mi amigo, deberías plantearte intentar algo con Lavender, digo no por algo es la más codiciada de Hogwarts, además así podríamos tener cita los cuatro juntos, como grandes amigos que somos… -Hermione quiso fulminar a Cho con la mirada, de repente presiono fuertemente la mano de Ron que sujetaba…

-Auch –contestó ante la acción al chico, Cho lo miró con intriga…

-Mi hermano no puede salir con tu queridísima amiga, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca…- al decir Ginny esto Ron había separado su mano de la de Hermione y ahora la sobaba, en ese momento Hermione lo miraba enojada preguntándole con la mirada si no iba a contestar nada…

-¿A ti no te pregunté?, digo el que sean hermanos no quiere decir que tengas que tomar sus propias decisiones…

-Lo siento Cho, pero en esta ocasión Ginny tiene razón –contestó el pelirrojo aun sobándose la mano…

-Oh, vamos, lo que te dijo el sábado no fue en serio… -quiso intervenir la chica…

-Lo que Ron quiere decir, es que no puede salir con Lavender por que ahora Ron es mi novio –contestó la castaña.

Ahora fue Cho la que se quedó sin palabras…

-¿No los vas a felicitar? –preguntó intrigosa Gin.

-Ah, si felicidades..

-Gracias –comentó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Me acabo de acordar, deje la tarea de pociones en la sala común, creo que iré por ella –comentó Ginny a punto de explotar…

-Te acompaño, se me ha olvidado un libro que tengo que entregar en la biblioteca –añadió la castaña. Parándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Ginny, no sin antes darle un quico a su novio para que Cho confirmará lo que ella le había dicho.

Tu recuerdo es una flor

el perfume de tu voz,

tu silencio es un rumor

que me enchina de color,

y en algún rincón de mi corazón

amor siempre tu quedaras.

-Ginny espera –Hermione le gritó desde afuera del retrato de la señora gorda cuando Ginny entró corriendo a la sala común directo a su dormitorio, Hermione la alcanzo allá.

-Hermione, dime que no es cierto, dime que no son novios, que todo es una broma de Harry…

-Ginny, lo siento, pero yo no creo que sea una broma.

-Me siento tan mal, tengo muchas ganas de llorar pero no me sale ninguna lágrima..

-Creo que esa es mi culpa, te eche un hechizo antilágrimas para evitar que llorarás en frente de Harry –se disculpó apenada Hermione mientras hacia un movimiento a su varita de repente los ojos de Ginny se volvieron rojos profundos, como si hubiera estado llorando ciento de horas, así que la chica se recostó y escondió la cara en sus brazos, Hermione por instinto abrazó por la espalda a su amiga.

-Ginny, tienes que ser fuerte porque recuerda que ante todo eres su amiga, no puedes permitir que esto arruine su amistad.

-Tú lo dices muy fácil porque tú y Ron ya son novios, pero que hubieras hecho en mi lugar, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?

-Probablemente lo mismo que tú estás haciendo ahorita llorando en mi cuarto, pero también sabría que si ella es su felicidad, pues estaría feliz porque al menos uno de los dos lo es, además no debes perder de vista que antes que todo él es tu amigo.

-Lo sé, y créeme que si yo supiera que Cho es su felicidad aunque me doliera no le diría nada, pero tú la conoces, sabes cómo es ella, ella no lo quiere por él, solo lo buscó porque es el buscador de Gryffindor…

-Si, en eso tienes razón, pero si Harry así lo quiere tú no puedes hacer nada…

-Hers, no te enojes, pero quiero estar sola, ve a tu clase, no quiero que sospechen que estoy mal, esto pasará, o al menos eso espero solo fue la impresión al final ya sabía que algo así sucedería…

-Es que no te puedo dejar aquí… -le comentó la castaña angustiada.

-Mira, estoy bien, te veo después de la clase de pociones, si no te ven en clases Ron y Harry sabrán que algo anda mal, por favor, ve, yo estaré bien.

-Solo me voy porque tienes razón sería sospechoso, pero te veré después de pociones.

-Sí, es más te veo en la biblioteca, Harry nunca entra ahí y por el momento no me quiero topar con él.

-Esta bien, te veo ahí.

Y la castaña salió de la habitación con rumbo hacia el salón de Herbolaría que era su primera clase del día. Ginny se quedó en el sofá contemplando la foto que se habían tomado Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville en el mundial, pero solo puso atención a una persona de esa foto, alguien de gafas que le sonreía y además en la foto la abrazaba tan tiernamente.

A veces no entiendo,

no sé lo que siento,

quisiera saber que hice mal,

nunca te pude decir

que muero por que estés aquí,

ser fuerte es mi decisión

Al salir de la clase de pociones Cho esperaba a Harry afuera de herbología que en el momento que lo vio salir, le plantó un beso enorme en la boca, Lavender estaba a su lado y cuando se dio cuenta que Ron salía de la mano de Hermione se dirigió a su amiga.

-Cho, ¿podemos irnos ya? Recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Zabini para que me de unos apuntes.

-Si, solo me despido de Harry…

-Ron, necesito ir a la biblioteca, se que para ti es aburrido así que si no quieres acompañarme…

-Claro que voy, vamos…

-Espera –lo paró en seco, -yo no me voy a tardar y digo ya que Cho se esta despidiendo de Harry tal vez deberías quedarte a hacerle compañía.

-¿No quieres que vaya? –le preguntó confundido el ojiazul.

-No, no es eso, solo que se que para ti es aburrido…

-Vamos Ron, quédate y terminamos la tarea de adivinación -le sugirió Harry…

-¿teníamos tarea de adivinación? –preguntó desconcertado el pelirrojo…

-sí, teníamos que descifrar las hojas de té.

-Hers, ¿Por qué no tomas adivinación? Serias mi salvación –le preguntó su novio

-Lo siento, esa materia y yo, no creo que nos lleváramos tan bien –confesó la castaña –te veo al rato –y para colmo de la rubia Hermione le plantó un beso delante de ella.

-¿Cho nos vamos? –Lavender dijo esto mientras Hermione se alejaba hacia la biblioteca, la chica se despidió de Harry y se fue junto con Lavender a la misma dirección en la que se había ido Hermione.

-Ginny ¿Cómo sigues? –hubiera preferido no preguntar eso, porque de repente su amiga la volteó a ver, sus ojos seguían aun más rojos que antes, había seguido llorando –Ginny, ven acá – sólo pudo decir la castaña antes de abrazarla y que ella se soltará a llorar en su hombro.

-Lo sabía, tal y como lo habíamos pensado Lav-Lav –comentó una voz áspera que Hers reconoció como la de Cho, en ese momento Ginny se limpió las lágrimas. Hermione ignoró las voces.

-Así es, Cho, la gran amiga de Harry Potter esta celosa porque tu estas ahora con él…-comentó ácidamente su acompañante…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –les preguntó desafiante Hermione.

-Nada, solo comprobar por nosotras mísmas que la pelirroja no siente sólo amistad por Harry –agregó Cho.

-Yo no estoy llorando por Harry –aseguró Gin…

-¿Ah no?, ¿Qué coincidencia que te fuiste en la mañana sin más?, ¿y que ahora estés llorando en un lugar donde sabes que nosotras nunca entraríamos?.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Déjenos en paz… -advirtió Hermione…

-Si, eso haremos, pero antes, quiero tener alguna charla con la "mejor amiga de mi novio"

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo –aclaró Ginny pasando por su lado para marcharse pero la morena la tomó por el brazo.

-Pero yo sí –Ginny la miró a los ojos no podía saber cómo Harry la amaba, sin duda era muy bella pero ni sus ojos ni su rostro reflejaban sentimientos positivos, al contrario Ginny sentía una gran repulsión por ella, -se que tu y Harry creen que son muy amigos pero yo quiero que te alejes de él, entiéndelo de una vez, el me ama a mí, tú no tienes cabida en su vida, a ti solo te ve como su amiga.

-Exacto Harry y yo solo somos amigos, no sé en que te afecta…

-Me afecta que tu lo amas, solo que no se lo has dicho, pero morirías por ser yo en este momento, pero entiéndelo el solo tiene ojos para mí. –advirtió Cho.

-¿Y si el solo tiene ojos para ti en que te afecta que se lleven? Digo, si estas muy segura de que el te ama no sé porque vienes a decirle esas cosas.

-Cállate sangre sucia, a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión –comentó Lavender

-Solamente alejate de él, me entendiste

-No lo haré –comentó desafiante la pelirroja.

-¿Qué has dicho? –la desafío.

-¿Qué no dejare de ser amiga de Harry solo porque alguien como tú me lo pide…

-No me has entendido ¿Qué crees que haría Harry si supiera que tú lo amas?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –contestó preocupada Gin

-Si tú no te alejas de él yo misma le diré que lo amas…

-Hazlo, tal vez así Harry se dé cuenta de la mujer maravillosa que siempre ha tenido a su lado –comentó de nuevo Hermione…

-No –interrumpió Ginny –yo no lo amo, pero puedes decirle lo que quieras, tus chantajes no me harán cambiar de opinión, es más estaré ahí cuando él me necesite para defenderlo de arpías como tú.

Cho sacó enfadada su varita…

-Vamos atácame e inténtaselo explicar a Harry después –la retó la pelirroja…s

-Le diré a Harry que fuiste tú la primera que lo hizo…

-Ah ¿yo?, yo no soy la que estoy en un lugar al cual nunca vengo, ¿de quién crees que sospechará?...

-Contrólate Cho –le ordenó su supuesta amiga que más que amiga parecía su jefe. –son personas insignificantes que no valen la pena, ahora que Ginny sabe que tu sabes lo que ella siente por Harry espero que se ande con cuidado si no quiere que todo el colegio lo sepa.

-Díselo y tal vez yo le diga a todo el mundo que siempre usas play back –Lavender se quedó atónita, no sabía que el truco muggle que utilizaba en sus presentaciones era demasiado conocido y más que alguien como Granger lo supiera.

-¿Qué es pei bat? –preguntó Cho intrigada, Ginny también no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

-Cállate –le ordenó la rubia a Cho.

-Mira, tonta sangre sucia, voy a advertirte un par de cosas, la primera es que aunque te creas mucho porque el mejor duelista que Hogwarts ha tenido en años sea tu novio, tú y yo siempre vamos a estar en niveles totalmente diferentes, por lo tanto tu para mí no eres competencia y de una vez te advierto que disfrutes los momentos que te quedan con Ronnie porque muy pronto el va a estar con quien le corresponde estar, ¿me entendiste?.

-Mi hermano no es tan idiota como lo parece –contestó la pelirroja –bueno al menos no como Harry.

-¿Te controlas? –advirtió Lavender a Cho, cuando esta volvió a sacar su varita…

-Lo siento Lavender, se que intentaste muchas cosas para que Ron se te acercará pero ya lo vez, tomó su decisión y puedes intentar lo que se te ocurra de verdad, es más tal vez podría darte tips de conquista especializados en Ron, upss, creo que tendrías que volver a nacer para gustarle, pero tu inténtalo de verdad y si lo logras yo misma te daré consejos sobre cómo ser una buena novia de Ron…, pero me avisas ¿no?, cuando quieras que te ayude, porque generalmente yo si estoy ocupada haciendo cosas de la escuela, y necesitaría darte un espacio en mi agenda, ya vez, entre las tareas, las clases, el club, mis amigas y mi novio –puso mucho énfasis en esta última palabra –pues realmente estoy muy ocupada, Bye.

Y le hizo señas a Ginny para que se alejaran de ahí…

-Son unas estúpidas –comentó Cho…

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas? –la paró en seco Lavender –no importa lo que nos hayan dicho, es obvio que conseguimos nuestro objetivo ahora, te toca a ti poner en práctica la segunda parte del plan, ¿si has entendido al fin que tienes que hacer ahora no?

-Claro que lo sé, iré a buscar a Harry antes de que ellas lo encuentren.

-Son unas tontas, idiotas –recriminó Ginny…

-Calmáte, eso que paso ahí es una buena señal…

-¿Una buena señal? Hermione se que siempre quieres ver cosas buenas en la gente, pero ellas son unas … -trató de silenciar su labio pero no pudo evitar decirle muchas groserías en su mente.

-Ginny, es obvio que para Harry eres alguien muy especial y Cho lo sabe, más aún, aunque Harry no se dé cuenta algo pasa entre ustedes, si no ella no hubiera venido a buscarte de esa forma –le comentó a su amiga.

-¿Tu lo crees? –preguntó Ginny.

-Es una posibilidad

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

-Espera, ósea eso no quiere decir 100% que Harry deje a Cho por ti, pero eres alguien importante, es obvio que China tiene miedo. Lamentablemente Harry esta en un estado de estupidez por ella un poco fuerte pero cuando la conozca de verdad se va a dar cuenta que no valió la pena y tal vez se dé cuenta…

-Yo ya no estoy para un tal vez Hermione, digo, lo he pensado y creo que tengo que hacerme a la idea que el sólo es un amigo, por lo tanto olvidarlo.

-¿Te vas a alejar de él como lo pidió Cho? –preguntó consternada la castaña.

-Eso había pensado, pero después de lo que esa tipa me vino a gritonear, más bien lo haré por orgullo, seguiré siendo la amiga incondicional de Harry Potter.

-Ginny ¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente, puedo hacerlo, aunque te agradecería que pusieras ese hechizo anti lágrimas, digo solo por si acaso…

Ambas chicas rieron un poco…

-En todo caso, no creo que la relación dure mucho, ella es tan superficial que Harry acabara por dejarla –comentaba la castaña…

-¿Sabes que pienso? Creo que tengo que decirle a Harry lo que vino a decirme hoy su noviecita, no quiero que esto se repita y es mejor que el le ponga un alto.

-No, eso no, espera… -la detuvó Hermione…

-Hermione ella es una arpía, y no quiero que me este molestando toda la vida…

-Que no vez que es justamente lo que ella quiere, que tu vayas y le digas…

-No entiendo…

-Si tu vas y le dices a Harry que Cho vino a molestarte, Harry se lo preguntará a ella y ella seguro dirá que no, por lo tanto ¿a quién crees que le creerá?.

-Harry no puede ser tan idiota para creerle a ella.

-Ginny, lamentablemente ella es lo que Harry a querido por algún tiempo y cualquier cosa que por el momento ponga en peligro su relación pues obviamente lo hará a un lado.

-Tienes razón, bueno creo que me iré a mi clase, ya me volé dos en la mañana –comentó la pelirroja.

-Sí, nada mejor como el estudio para distraerte un rato.

-Eso funcionará en ti no en mí, por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer con las amenazas de Lavender con mi hermano?

-No lo sé, no creo que se atreva a hacer algo, además yo confió en Ron… -se quedó callada por un momento… -aunque pensándolo bien, es mejor que vayas a tu clase y yo vaya a buscarlo.

Las chicas se separaron cada quien a lo que estaba buscando. Ese día Hermione no tenía clases por ese momento así que decidió ir a buscar a Ron a la sala común esperando que ahí estuviera, pero antes de entrar a la sala común, vio como Harry y Cho estaban afuera de la sala común hablando, Harry la miró por unos segundos de una manera que a Hers no le gustó, afortunadamente para ella Ron estaba sentado en el sillón que una noche antes fue testigo de su recién iniciada relación.

-Hola Ron, gracias a dios que te encontré… -pero no estaba sólo, Lavender estaba a su lado y cuando la vio ella le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa..

-Hola amor –le contestó Ron y la sonrisa de Lavender se le borró.

-Hola Hermione –respondió un poco molesta, -bueno Ron fue un placer cambiar cromos contigo, y te lo juro si llegó a encontrar a Gryffindor te lo daré sin pensarlo dos veces. Bye. –se despidió y se fue a la habitación.

Hermione estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y Ron lo notó así que se apresuró a decir.

-Solo estábamos cambiando cromos –confesó con inocencia…

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo- y se acercó a él para darle un besito en la boca y sentándose al lugar vacio que Hermione había dejado.

-¿Está muy mal verdad? –preguntó el chico preocupado.

-¿Quién?

-Mi hermana…

-¿Habría un motivo por el cual estarlo?

-Hermione, la conozco, es mi hermana, es obvio que lo de Draco solo fue un inventó ella en realidad al que ama es a Harry…

-¿Te dijo algo Lavender?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lavender aquí?

-No nada…

-Mira, si ella no me lo quiere contar lo acepto, pero tampoco soy tonto…

Hermione rió, era cierto, para ella no era tonto y la mayor prueba es que ahora estaban juntos y el no estaba con Lavender…

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó contrariado…

-De nada, solo que recordé que te amo… -y al decir esto lo besó de lleno

Cuando se separaron Ron volvió a insistir con el tema…

-¿Ya está mejor?

-Ron, tu sabes que…

-Sí, sí que eres su amiga y no me puedes decir nada, pero yo soy tu novio, obviamente de lo que hablemos aquí nada va a salir, además es mi hermana, solo dime si ya está mejor…

-Pues creo que ya lo está asimilando mejor, no te preocupes, creo que ahora ya tiene un motivo para estar mejor…

-ah sí, ¿Cuál es?

-Pues digamos que ahora tiene que luchar por su orgullo más que nada…

-¿con su orgullo?, bueno eso es lo que más defiende Gin siempre.

-Sí, lo sé por eso ahora estará mejor.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger!

Esa voz hizo que Ron y Hermione brincarán, Harry la llamaba desde la puerta y corrió a zancadas hacia ella.

-¿Cómo pudieron? –preguntó agresivamente…

-¿Poder qué? –contestó la chica fuera de sí.

-Tú y Ginny, fueron a buscar a Cho..

-¿Perdón? –dijo confundida…

-¿Qué tenían en la cabeza?, ni tu ni Ginny tienen derecho a meterse con la persona a la cual elija para compartir mi vida…

-Harry cálmate, no le grites así ¿Qué te pasa? –defendió el ojiazul…

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? Apuesto a que no te lo ha dicho, después de lo que también le dijo a Lavender…

-¿Decirle que?... – insistió Hers.

-Ginny y tú fueron a decirle a Cho que se alejará de mí, que no me convenía, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?, ¿con que derecho?

-Harry, nosotras no hicimos nada, fueron ellas las que vinieron a la biblioteca y…

-Ustedes las llevaron a la biblioteca con engaños…

-Harry, cálmate debe de haber un error –comentó Ron…

-No, ningún error, Cho me lo dijo…

-Harry, fueron ellas las que nos buscaron y le dijeron a Ginny que dejara de ser tu amiga…

-Yo no te creo nada a ti ni a Ginny, Cho nunca haría eso…

-Eso es porque te tiene idiotizado –comentó la chica…

-¿Idiotizado?, ves como si fueron ustedes, eso mismo me dijo Cho que le dijeron, ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-Para decirle que se deje de meter en mi vida, y eso mismo vine a decirte a ti…

-Mira Harry, yo no me quiero meter en tu vida, no me interesa, lo que si me interesa es que esa tipa te diga estas cosas sabiendo que fue exactamente al revés…

-¿Al revés?, claro porque te conviene, apuesto que no le has dicho a Ron lo que fuiste a decirle a Lavender…

-¿Qué le dijiste a Lavender? –preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo…

-Le dijo que se alejara de ti, que tu ya tenias novia, que ella sabía perfectamente que Lav quería contigo y que se conformará porque tú nunca serías para ella..

-Yo no le dije eso, fue ella la que…

-¿Eso hiciste? –preguntó intrigado Ron…

-No, yo no le dije eso, fue al revés, Ron tienes que creerme…

-Miren esto ya no me compete, solo te digo que dejes de meterte en mi vida –y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Ginny…

-Espera –lo detuvo Hermione… -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Ir a ver a Ginny y decirle que el hecho que sea mi amiga no le da derecho a meterse en la mía…

-Harry, por favor, escúchame, tienes que creerme, nosotras no fuimos, es más Ginny quería decirte lo que pasó pero precisamente quería evitar esto, que nos metiéramos en tu relación.

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer? –preguntó muy enojado…

-No, tal vez no, pero si se supone que Ginny es tu amiga deberías de conocerla lo suficiente para saber lo que haría o lo que no.

-Pues no, no la conozco, tal vez Cho tenga razón y ella está actuando como una novia celosa pero ella debe de entender que ella y yo solo somos amigos y que si quiere seguirlo siendo se deje de meter con lo que más amo.

Y se fue sin detenerse a ver a Hermione…

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Ron a la castaña…

-Ron tenemos que impedir que Harry hable con Ginny, si lo hace tu hermana va a morirse.

-No –contestó tajante el chico –quiero que me expliques que fue lo que le dijiste a Cho y a Lavender…

-Ron, ¿tú también?, ¿vas a creer más en ellas que en tu hermana y en mí?

-No, claro que no sólo explícame que paso, porque tu hablaste que ahora Ginny tenía una razón para soportar lo de Cho y no quiero creer que esa razón es lo que Harry vino a reclamarte…

-Ron, claro que no, esa no es, aunque si tiene algo que ver…

-Entonces explícame…

-Ron.. Gin… -y volteó a ver la puerta preocupada…

-Hermione, Harry está muy enojado, sea como sea va a hablar con ella, y eso no lo vamos a poder evitar, yo necesito saber que está pasando aquí, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Lav…

-Ja –rió con ironía Hermione – ¿ahora es Lav?

-Hermione –dijo el chico un poco desesperado…

-Está bien… -comentó ante la derrota y Hermione le contó lo que había pasado en la biblioteca…

-Bueno de Cho si te lo creo pero de Lav, …está bien, está bien, de Lavender me cuesta creerlo.

-Claro como te va a dar cromos gratis…

-No Mione, no es eso, solamente que se supone que ella es tan distinta conmigo, es como si fuera dos personas.

-Así son algunas… Ron ¿me crees verdad? ¿Tu si me crees? –comentó un poco angustiada la chica…

-Sí, si te creo Hermione, no podría ser de otra forma –el chico le sonrió y Hermione en respuesta le abrazó.

-¿Podemos ir a buscar a Gin?, la verdad me preocupa lo que Harry le pueda decir…

Ron le sonrió con aprobación…

-Hers, espera… -Hermione lo vio, Ron estaba parado con cara dudosa…

-¿Que paso?

-Quiero que sepas que por más cosas que pudiera ser Lavender o decir o hacer, tú eres la única persona especial en mi corazón, nunca dudes que te amo, -Ron se acercó a Hermione y sus caras se acercaron, comenzaron a besarse dulcemente…

-Yo también te amo Ron, por cierto, si algún día se le ocurriera a Lavender hacer algo como lo que hizo Cho, ¿tu si me creerías a mi?

-Sería un idiota si no lo hiciera… -y le sonrío con esa sonrisa picara que Hermione acababa de descubrir de él y que indicaba que un beso se acercaba..

-Sí y tú no eres un idiota… -le respondió con otra sonrisa parecida.

-No… -y volvieron a besarse…

Cuando se separaron Ron abrió los ojos muy grandes…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione…

-Creo que si estoy un poco idiota… -Hermione solo pudo poner cara de no entender… -un poco idiota por ti –y volvió a sonreírle pidiéndole un beso…

-rrrruuoonnn, ruuuoonn –intentó decirle mientras seguía besándola –Ron –y logró separarse de él…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron, Gin, en verdad estoy preocupada por ella

-Si tienes razón, vamos…

Ginny estaba saliendo de su clase de Herbología de ese día, le sorprendió mucho que Harry la estuviera esperando, no sabía para qué, pero el generalmente nunca iba a buscarla a sus clases.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo…? ¿…te pasa algo?

Harry la tomó de los hombros muy fuertemente, Ginny estaba cerca de la pared, así que la recargó en ella.

-¿POR QUE LO HICISTE? –le preguntó gritando…

-¿Harry que te pasa? –contestó confundida…

-¿QUE QUE ME PASA? FUISTE A BUSCAR A CHO PARA DECIRLE QUE SE ALEJARA DE MÍ, ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?

-Harry, yo no fui, ella vino a la biblioteca, Hermione esta de testigo…

-No trates de quitarme la varita, Cho me advirtió que dirías esto, tú misma tuviste el descaro de decirle que yo te creería primero a ti, pero no, no lo voy a hacer…

-Harry, te lo juro por nuestra amistad que yo no fui…

-Si esa es la manera en como defines amistad, no tengo porque creerte…

-Tu sabes que yo sería incapaz, tu estabas feliz, no tengo porque meterme…

-EXACTO, TU LO HAS DICHO, NO TE METAS…

En ese momento los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas…

-Harry, yo te lo juro que no…

-No me jures nada, solamente quiero advertirte que si quieres que nuestra amistad continué dejes en paz mi relación con Cho…

-Harry, no sé porque lo hizo, pero te aseguró que yo no le dije nada, por nuestra amistad, por todo lo que hemos vivido juntos te aseguró que yo no fui, tú me conoces..

Harry se quedó en silencio, los ojos de ella estaban llorando, eso le hizo sentir terriblemente mal, por un momento sintió que decía la verdad pero eso significaría que Cho, su Cho le hubiera mentido…

-Harry ¿me crees?, si me crees verdad

-Eres una excelente actriz- confesó al final, no podía dudar de su novia

Ginny con sus dos manos hizo a un lado las manos de él que aun la tomaban por los hombros…

-Si eso crees entonces, fácil, lo solucionamos, Harry James Potter –siempre que empezaban a pelear utilizaban sus nombres completos -nunca me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida… -e intentó escapar de ahí pero Harry la detuvo.

-Entonces lo aceptas, ¿aceptas que se lo dijiste a Cho?

-Harry, yo ya te intente explicar y no me crees, yo no voy a desgastarme por esa…

-No te voy a permitir que la ofendas…

-A mi no me vas a prohibir nada, así como yo ya no voy a decirte nada, haz lo que quieras de tu vida…

-¿Quiero que no te metas con Cho?, solo eso…

-Ginny –gritó la voz de Hermione que llego corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Hermione qué haces aquí y con Ron? –preguntó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos…

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó muy enojada Hermione.

-Solo le dije que no se metiera con Cho… -gritó el ojiverde…

-No te preocupes te lo repito de nuevo, no me voy a meter con ella, pero eso sí dile de mi parte dos cosas, Harry Potter, en primera dile que si no quiere que me meta con ella, ella no lo haga conmigo y en segunda dile que felicidades, la felicitó logró su objetivo porque tú y yo nunca más vamos a volver a ser amigos –y se marchó, Hermione la siguió, sin embargo Ron se quedó ahí…

-¿Te dijo Hermione lo que le dijo a Lavender? –preguntó aun enojado…

-Sí Hermione me explico las cosas, y quiero decirte que te estás equivocando…

-Claro, era de esperarse, Hermione te lavó el cerebro, es claro que te tiene embobado…

-Creo que el embobado es otro Harry, yo no conozco a Lavender ni a Cho lo suficiente para mirar al basilisco a los ojos por ellas, pero si conozco a mi novia y a mi hermana lo suficiente para creer en ellas, solo te hago esta pregunta Harry, ¿conoces más a Cho que a Gin?, ¿la conoces lo suficiente como para creerle a ojos cerrados?, o mejor dicho, dime ¿Qué ha hecho mi hermana para que no creas en ella?

Harry lo miró confundido, Ron solamente pudo alejarse de él y dirigirse hacia donde se habían ido su hermana y su novia.

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a un pasillo que estaba un poco abandonado, Ginny solo pudo abrazar a Hermione y sentarse a llorar, no quería hablar y Hermione lo entendió porque no le dijo ni una sola palabra, solo la abrazó, Gin no podía creer que Harry no hubiera creído en ella, eso le había dolido más que Cho se hiciera novia de él, no pudo evitar recordar los momentos felices en los cuales se dedicaban a hacer pasatiempos juntos, recordarlo reír le daba tanto dolor…

Tu sonrisa esta en mí,

tu recuerdo se quedó

quítame este dolor…

No sabía si iba a poder cumplir la promesa de nunca volverle a hablar, pero en ese momento sus pensamientos no estaban lo suficientemente claros, quería desaparecer, irse para siempre de Hogwarts y que nadie volviera a saber de ella nunca más. Le dolía tanto el corazón que creyó que iba a morir. En ese momento Hers la soltó, vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su hermano parado, el tampoco le dijo nada, sin embargo lo conocía también que se dio cuenta que el estaba sufriendo al verla así, no pudo evitar correr y abrazarlo, abrazarlo a él, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo que nunca espero, Ron la abrazaba de esa misma forma que su papá lo hacía cuando tenía miedo por las noches, le dolió recordarlo pero una paz inundo su corazón.

-Esto también pasará –comentó Ron muy tiernamente, esa era la misma frase que su papá utilizaba cuando alguno de ellos se caía o tenía alguna tristeza.

Quisiera saber entender

como reparar el dolor

que siento en mi corazón

si ya no te tengo mi amor.

A veces no entiendo,

no sé lo que siento,

quisiera saber que hice mal,

nunca te pude decir

que muero por que estés aquí,

ser fuerte es mi decisión


	17. Cap 16: Cuando te veo

Capitulo 16 Cuando te veo

Algo está pasando dentro de los dos,

no es normal que la luna

nos persiga y no deje de vernos.

Hermione estaba recargada en un árbol viendo hacia el lago, Ron recargaba la cabeza en sus piernas, estaba acostado de lado, de forma que Hermione podría rodearle la espalda con una mano, la misma que Ron sostenía con la de él y de vez en cuando besaba…

-Nunca había visto una luna tan hermosa –confesó el chico…

-Si, o tal vez sea porque la vemos los dos juntos…

-Quizás tengas razón, aun así me parece perfecta, ¿crees que algún día algún mago pueda llegar volando en una escoba? –preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé, y te aseguro que no quiero averiguarlo…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendido el chico.

-Odio las alturas Ron…

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, tal vez algún día de estos aprendamos como transformar nuestras manos en alas y….

-¡Ron! – Hermione le habló fuerte a su novio

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el consternado…

-Olvide la tarea de transformaciones- y al hacerlo se paró en seco del pasto donde él y Ron habían pasado toda la tarde, como consecuencia de esto la cabeza de Ron que estaba en el muslo de la chica cayó al piso…

-Auch –gritó el…

-Perdón, lo siento, lo siento no quise hacerlo –se agachó al piso para cerciorarse que no lo hubiera lastimado…

-¿Pudiste haberme avisado? –preguntó sobándose.

-No quise hacerlo –Hermione se había hincado, Ron ya se había sentado en el pasto… -¿Quieres que vaya a la enfermería? Puedo llevarte levitando…

-No…, que no vez que puedo morir si te vas –le contestó el...

-Ron, no seas dramático solo fue un golpe, solo necesito alguna pomada o algo que te cure…

-Yo tengo otra mejor cura –dijo el chico.

-¿Cuál?

Hermione se encontraba hincada al lado de Ron…

-Primero fíjate si no se me hizo un chichón –le pidió el chico, para eso Hermione tuvo que acercarse más a él y Ron bajo su cabeza para que ella lo revisara, sin embargo Ron la abrazó y la tiró al piso…

-¡Ron! –le gritó ella pero sus caras estaban muy juntas y no pudo evitar besarlo…

-Ruuoonn, ruuuoon, speraaa –le decía mientras la besaba sin poder terminar el beso.

Al final pudo hacerlo…

-Ron, la tarea de transformaciones, tu tampoco la has hecho,- la chica se levantó del piso -¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?...

-Lo siento –confesó el chico… -es que no quería que este momento se acabará…

Hermione se acercó a él sonriendo…

-Ron, tenemos mucho tiempo para estar así como hoy, pero solo una noche para terminar la tarea así que vamos… -Ron puso cara de fastidió pero tuvo que acceder a la petición de su novia, al final harían la tarea juntos y eso era mejor que tener que hacerlo solo.

-Espera, espera –le pidió el…

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Solo un último beso, por favor –le rogó el…

-Ron, es tarde

-Lo sé, pero en la sala común están los prefectos, además lo más seguro es que Ginny esté con nosotros y tu sabes que….

Hermione lo sabía perfecto habían pasado parte de su tarde hablando sobre eso….

******************

-¿Ron que hacemos aquí? –le preguntaba la chica después de que el pelirrojo había insistido en salir un rato por ahí…

-Bueno Hers, busco estar un rato contigo sin tanta gente, así como cuando entrenábamos…

-Es que no quería dejar sola a Ginny…

-No te preocupes por ella, de hecho ella me dio la idea…

-¿Qué idea?...

-De venir un rato aquí, apuesto que por estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca nunca te has dedicado a contemplar el lago…

-Si tu pasarás una tercera parte de lo que yo pasó en la biblioteca no tendrías que preocuparte tanto por los exámenes…

-Hers, no hablemos de escuela solo por esta tarde…

Ambos chicos se sentaron a orillas del lago a contemplarlo…

-¿No te parece maravilloso? –le preguntó el…

-Sí, un poco… Ron, ¿tú crees que Harry ame de verdad a Cho?

-No lo creo, siento que solamente está un poco entusiasmado, pero si me preguntas yo pienso que él siente más cosas por mi hermana de las que está dispuesto a aceptar, no me preguntes porque, pero siento que lo sé…

-Ojala algún día Gin y el estén juntos, y sean por lo menos la mitad de lo feliz que yo soy contigo…

-Yo también soy muy feliz contigo… -en ese momento se besaron…

-¿Aun así no puedo evitar estar preocupada por Ginny?, al menos pudieron continuar siendo amigos…

-¿Si es que realmente algún día lo fueron? –contestó el pelirrojo con sarcasmo…

-Ron, cuando estemos con ella procura actuar como si fuéramos solo amigos…

-¿Qué? –contestó preocupado el chico.

-No quiero que se sienta incomoda de ninguna manera, tenemos que darle ánimos, para que, bueno ya sabes…

-Si, tal vez tengas razón…

Esa tarde habían pasado un momento increíble juntos los dos solitos, tanto que se habían olvidado de las horas de la gente, de todo. Ambos se dirigieron al castillo, Hermione iba muy preocupada, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado algo así?

Algo está cambiando y no sé lo que es,

solo pienso en tus besos

y en las ganas de verte otra vez.

Tú me enseñaste como detener el tiempo,

yo no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Cuando te veo,

cambias mi rumbo hacia otra dirección,

haces que ya no sea quien yo siempre soy,

empujas en mí, un nuevo color.

-¿Ron a dónde vas? –le preguntó la castaña cuando ambos dieron vuelta al lado contrario en uno de los pasillos…

-¿Al comedor? –preguntó preocupado…

-Ron, la tarea…

-Lo sé, pero no piensas antes comer algo, después no va a haber comida y entonces…

-Ve tú, yo de verdad necesito hacer la tarea…

-¿Quieres que te lleve algo? –preguntó pelirrojo...

-Si vale, me parece….

-¿Dónde han estado ustedes dos? –preguntó sorprendida Ginny…

-Ah, estuvimos dando un paseo –contestó Hermione poniéndose colorada…

-Espero que se hayan portado muy bien eh…

-Ginny, cálmate, solamente paseamos por ahí…

-Nadie dijo lo contrarió –confesó la pelirroja…

-Bueno te veo al rato en la sala común –señalo el ojiazul…

-Si –contestó la castaña…

-¿Ron a donde se supone que vas? –pidió su hermana…

-A cenar, obvio…

Ginny rió burlonamente…

-¿De verdad se la pasaron muy bien verdad?, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de qué hora es…

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó preocupada la castaña…

-No lo sé pero la cena ha terminado ya…

-¿Qué? –gritó indignado Ron… -¿pero porque? A mí nunca se me ha pasado la hora de la cena…

-Y eso es muy raro en ti hermanito, supongo que debes de saber las consecuencias del amor…

-Debe ser tardísimo, tengo que ir a terminar la tarea… -Hermione se volteó y se dirigió hacia la sala común…

-Creo que tendré que entrar a escondidas a las cocinas –confesó Ron…

-Cómo si fuera la primera vez que lo haces –confesó su hermana –Tranquilo, les aparte a ti y a Hers un poco de comida, está en la sala común…

Pero Ginny no término de decir la frase, Ron se había ido a alcanzar a Hermione…

-De nada, fue todo un placer y no te preocupes por esperarme, al fin vamos en casas separadas –dijo con ironía mientras lo seguía…

Pero no lo alcanzó, ni siquiera cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala común, sin embargo odio con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano por no esperarla ya que en ese momento Harry se despedía de Cho…

-Mi amorcito, sueñas conmigo… -le gritó Cho

-Leones blancos –dijeron al mismo tiempo sin querer para entrar…

-Esta vez, les doy un 10, lo han hecho perfecto –dijo la señora gorda y los dejó pasar, ambos se miraron, ellos traían un reto con la señora gorda y es que la verdad era que cuando eran amigos para no tener que pelear por quien era el que dijera la contraseña, siempre la decían al mismo tiempo y la señora gorda evaluaba del 1 al 10 su sincronizidad, casi nunca les daba 10 y hoy lo había hecho sin que ella supiera que ellos dos no lo habían planeado, Ginny le hecho una mirada de pocos amigos y se fue hacia donde estaban su hermano y su cuñada.

-Ginny, siento mucho que Ron te haya dejado sola…

-No, no te preocupes, por cierto tengo algo importantísimo que contarles…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron con la boca llena…

-Llegaron las dos escuelas que van a participar junto con Hogwarts hoy…

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Ron…

-¿No han estado en el lago?

-Si, toda la tarde y ahora por eso tengo que apurarme a hacer lo de transformaciones –se quejó Hermione…

-No puedo creer que no lo hayan visto, si el barco es enorme…

-¿Qué barco? –preguntó Ron intrigado…

-El de Drumstrang, Ron no puedo creerlo, no lo viste bajar ¿pues que estuvieron haciendo toda la tarde?

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó despotamente Hermione, Ginny volteó hacia atrás para ver a quien se dirigía Hermione y se dio cuenta por que el tono de voz…

-No te preocupes no es de ti… Ron necesito hablar contigo –pidió el chico de pelo negro alborotado…

Ron estuvo a punto de pararse pero vio la cara de su hermana y de Hermione

-Harry, la verdad es que estoy haciendo la tarea de transformaciones y….

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo es en serio… -confesó el chico y Ron se paró para ir hacia donde el ojiverde lo llamaba

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente…

-Ron, ¿no quieres saber que persona viene con los de Durmstrang? –dijo Ginny para llamar su atención…

-Regreso en 5 minutos y me lo dices va…

-Entonces te lo digo a ti Hermione, VIKTOR KRUM, si, el mejor buscador de los mundiales…

Ron iba caminando hacia un lugar donde Harry lo llevaba sin embargo no pudo evitar oír lo que su hermana acaba de decir, lo que provoco que olvidara que Harry lo estaba llamando y fuera a sentarse de nuevo…

-¿Qué dices? Ginny, es en serio ¿Viktor Krum? ¿En Hogwarts? –preguntó atontado…

-Si, claro, podría haber otro, y estuviste toda la tarde en el lago y no lo viste pasar…

-Hers, dime que no es cierto ¿tu no lo viste o sí?...

-¿De casualidad venían vestidos con una ropa avinada? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, esos, esos eran…

-Ah sí, si los vi, pero pensé que eran del ministerio –confesó Hermione…

-¿Qué?, viste a Viktor Krum y no me dijiste…

-Bueno, no de hecho los vi a todos…

Para esto, Harry se había sentido terriblemente mal que Ginny hubiera hecho una cosa así con el, primeramente lo había ignorado y el nunca creyó que le fuera a doler tanto y que eso de no ser amigos estaba siendo más en serio de lo que el había pensado, así que optó por irse a su cuarto…

-¿Y entonces que más paso en la cena? –preguntó Ron emocionado…

-Yo creo que debemos dejar esta plática para mañana y ponernos a hacer la tarea –refunfuño Hermione.

-No me pidas que me vaya a dormir sin saber esto Hermione…

-¿Y la tarea? –preguntó ceñuda…

-Empieza a hacerla si no quieres escuchar y ahorita me pongo al corriente…

-No te voy a dejar que me copies…

Ron se quedó pensativo…

-No importa ahorita me invento algo, Ginny dime por favor dime…

-Bueno primero entraron las chicas de Beauxbatons son unas pesadas, se creen mucho la verdad,

-¿Y son lindas? –Preguntó Ron entusiasmado… -Auch… -un codazo de Hermione le había dado en el pecho… -deben ser idénticos a los escogrutos…, solo fue para comprobar que estabas haciendo la tarea...-dijo indignado…

-Bueno el caso es que si desgraciadamente todos están vueltos unos locos con ellas, pero después vino nuestra recompensa, porque de Durmstrang son sólo hombres y muy guapos, además venia nada más ni nada menos que Viktor Krum, en realidad es muy guapo…

-Sería un buen prospecto con el cual podrías olvidar a…. ¿Harry? ¿Dónde esta Harry?, ¿no se supone que iba a hablar con el?

Hermione y Ginny se miraron con ironía…

-Ron, tiene años que el tonto, idiota, cara de alcancía, buscador de segunda de quidditch, baboso enchinado ese no está aquí…

-Vaya, ¿Cuántos insultos eres capaz de decirle por minuto?...

-¿Quieres que te siga contando o no? –indagó molesta…

-Si, si, sigue…

-Bueno, el torneo es de la siguiente manera, cada escuela sacará un representante, ese será elegido por el cariz de fuego, es una…

-Gin, sabemos lo que es un cáliz –la interrumpió su hermano…

-Pero no de fuego, cállate –pidió su novia…

-¿Tu no estabas haciendo tarea? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos…

-Eso no quiere decir que no escuche…

-Ok, entonces los que quieran concursar tendrán que dejar su nombre en el cáliz y el decidirá quién es el más apto pare eso, serán tres pruebas muy peligrosas, el que gane más puntos se llevará la copa de los tres magos y un gran puñado de oro de Gringotts...

-¿En serio? Voy a echar mi nombre en el cáliz…

-Cálmate Ron, primeramente hay un límite de edad, no pueden participar personas menores de 17 años…

-¿Qué?, esto es un abuso…

-Lo mismo dijeron Fred y George, como sabes están a días de tener esa edad, pero no te preocupes, oí muchos rumores que te querían postular a ti, tal vez alguien de 17 años ponga tu nombre por el de él, aunque el caliz sabe sobre suplantación de identidad, dicen que si eres tan bueno en duelos, seguro ganarías la copa sin problemas…

-¿Qué? ¿están locos? Ese torneo es muy peligroso –refunfuño Hermione…

-Precisamente Hermione…

-Solo has jugado duelos, nunca te has enfrentado a un verdadero peligro Ron, solo tienes 14 años, es una locura, si es que alguien quiere intentar poner tu nombre yo mismo lo asesino…

-Hermione tranquila, no creo que alguien se atreva, McGonagall fue muy estricta en lo que se refiere a reglas de seguridad, ha realizado mil encantamientos con tal de que no exista ni un solo error, debes estar segura que esta vez mi hermano no participará, al menos no por esta vez…

Ginny subió a dormir después de contarles esto, Hermione se apuraba con la tarea pero hacerla con Ron era muy difícil, ya que con el pretexto de abrazarla Ron buscaba ver lo que Hermione hacia, y aunque ella pedia que le dejara hacer la tarea, Ron le correspondía besándola, algo que no le desagradaba, sin embargo necesitaba concentrarse y no podía y la tarea que debió de haber terminado en una hora, la terminó en tres, aunque obviamente mucho antes que Ron…

-Listo, termine –confesó la castaña…

-¿Me vas a dejar solito? –preguntó preocupado el chico y poniendo una carita de tristeza que hubiera hecho pedacitos a cualquiera…

-Ron, solo así terminaras, si me quedó…

-Si, si quédate –se acercó a ella e intentó besarla…

-No Ron, no más besos hasta que acabes tú, la tarea…

-Hers –pidió el chico…

-Lo siento, anda te ayudaré, y así acabaremos más rápido y después…

-Después podremos hacer esto… -el chico le robo un beso que Hermione no pudo evitar negar, por fin pudo librarse de él…

-Ron, ya, es en serio, haber, empecemos, ¿en qué vas?...

-Este…, estaba intentando organizar algunas ideas…

-¿En el titulo? –preguntó molesta la chica…

Ron intento varias veces besar a la chica, pero ahora si ella se mantuvo firme, lograron terminar la tarea de Ron en una hora y eso era bastante…

-Listo con esto también, ahora sí quiero mi premio…

La chica le sonrió y se besaron otra vez…

-Por Merlin, Ron, ¿sabes que horas son?

-Deben ser como las 11…

-Ron, son las 2 30 de la mañana, no me voy a querer despertar… -confesó con terror la chica…

-¿Qué? ¿Dormiré menos de 4 horas?...

-Sí y yo misma iré a levantarte, porque todo esto es tú culpa…

-¿Ah mía señorita Granger? –la chica lo miró con desdén…-Bueno solo la mitad, usted tiene la culpa de la otra mitad..

-¿Ah yo?, no recuerdo ser la de la idea de pasar tanto tiempo en el lago… -comentó la chica

-Acepto esa parte de mi responsabilidad, pero la suya es hacer que no tenga sentido del tiempo.

-¿Ah solo mía?, le recuerdo que usted también hizo que a mí se me olvidará la tarea…

-Confesemos, ambos somos culpables – y se despidieron con otro tierno beso...

-Te amo Hers, nunca lo olvides

-Te amo Rons, recuérdalo siempre…

-Sueñas conmigo…

-Sueñas conmigo…

Cuando te veo,

desaparecen todos menos todos tu y yo,

no me hace falta nada si tengo tu amor,

me haces soñar y haces vibrar a mi corazón.

Los días fueron pasando y el día de la elección de los tres representantes llegó. Mientras tanto las cosas se mantenían más o menos estables, Harry y Cho se la pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, que era sobre todo después de clases, ya que Cho iba en otro grado y casi siempre se la pasaban besándose, nunca hablaban de nada, por su parte los momentos que Ron y Hermione tenían para estar solos, era muy pocos ahora que Ginny ya no se la pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Harry alternaba entre ellos y Luna aunque a veces esta última iba y se quedaba con ellos platicando y Ron y Hermione eran algo tímidos para demostrar su amor en público a diferencia de Harry y Cho, por su parte Neville había sido el único que mantenía una amistad con Harry y ahora que Ginny y Harry estaban peleados Neville era más penoso y dudaba acercarse a la chica. Por su parte en los clubs todo iba normal, Ginny la pasaba algo mal cuando tenía que encontrarse con Harry, más ahora que ella también formaba parte del equipo, sin embargo había hecho mucha amistad con Katie Bell lo que hacía que ella tuviera ya con quien platicar. Por su parte Ron había tenido una racha de victorias seguidas y ahora lo apodaban el poderoso Weasley, y lo que Ginny había dicho era cierto, aun pasaban algunos chicos diciéndole que el hubiera sido el perfecto para ser representante de Hogwarts y algunos le daban sugerencias sobre como evadir las barreras de la edad…

-Tengo una poción, ¿si quieres te ayudo a prepararla? –le decía un alumno de quinto…

-Stevens, se supone que eres prefecto, no deberías de estarle dando esos consejos a Ron –reclamó Hermione…

-Lo siento Granger, solo que lo necesitamos…

-Sí, y yo también lo necesito entero y vivo si no te molesta…

-Ya ya, está bien –confesó el chico y se fue un poco triste…

-Hermione solo era una propuesta no quería decir que lo iba a hacer…

-Solamente estaba previniendo peque… -le dijo su novia con avidez, ya que como no tenía la edad suficiente para entrar al torneo Hers había considerado que era un apodo que le iba muy bien en esas fechas, aunque Ron siempre había sido más alto que todos sus demás compañeros... –bueno me voy, tengo que ir a la biblioteca…

-¿Ahorita? –preguntó su novio

-Si Ron, ya sabes que no hay problema si no me acompañas, te amo, recuérdalo siempre.

-Yo también, nunca lo olvides

-Tal vez deberías ir a averiguar que quería el idiota de Harry el otro día –le señaló Ginny –para que no te quedes solo, yo voy con Hermione, necesito… bueno… nos vamos…

Al llegar a la biblioteca Hermione presintió que Ginny no se encontraba del todo bien…

-¿Noticias nuevas? –le preguntó a su amiga…

-Algunas, ya vez que con esto del Torneo han suspendido el Quidditch, pero los clubs no, entonces se supone que dijimos que haríamos un pequeño torneo entre nosotros, el caso es que ahora la mayor parte de los días tenemos club compartido lo que quiere decir…

-Que tienes que soportar a Cho todos los días..

-Eso no es lo peor, lo que no soporto es que cuando Harry no la está mirando ella siempre me busca y se ríe, la odio, es como si todo aquí me explotara…

-Sí tiene que ser, tal vez hicimos mal en quedarnos calladas y no ir a afrontarlas…

-Hers, no tenia caso, si Harry no me creyó es porque realmente no tiene ni la más menor idea de quién soy y aunque me duela demasiado debo entender que el no es para mí y ya…

-¿Qué es ese ruido tan molesto? –preguntó refunfuñando Hermione y volteó para ver de dónde provenía el ruido, de repente sus ojos se encontraron con los de él….

-Lo siento, res he perdido que sse marrrchen perro no me hacen caso…. –confesó Viktor Krum que tenía atrás a su grupo de fans…

-Haber, haber ustedes, van a tenerlo todo un año yo creo que pueden dejarlo estudiar un rato ¿no? Además esto es una biblioteca, pero creo que tendré que sacar la varita… -comentó Ginny muy seria.

La verdad es que con la nueva fama de Ron y la fama que de por sí Ginny ya tenía de hacer encantos muy buenos todos se tomaban muy en serio cuando Ginny hacia una amenaza así que un poco molestas las chicas tuvieron que irse…

-Muchas gracias querida –le dijo la encargada de la biblioteca, había intentado de todo pero no había podido hacer nada…

-No se preocupe.

-Gracias Gin, ahora si podemos estudiar…

-Drassias Din, sha estaba un poco arrrdooo…

-De nada… -comentó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Hermione... ¿Viktor Krum me dio las gracias?...

-Si eso parece… -comentó la castaña…

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca buscando información sobre encantamientos cuando lo abrió para ojearlo y sin fijarse se dirigió hacia las mesitas cuando de repente choco con algo…

-Lo siento –intentó levantar el libro que se le había caído pero el había sido más rápido…

-No, fui sho no deber lo siento…- y se lo dio en la mano..

Hermione quedó paralizada, era Viktor Krum el que le estaba dando el libro…

-Te he estado mirrando, erres de las pocas chicas que no intenta acerrcarrse a mí..

-Si, lo siento, yo generalmente vengo a la biblioteca a estudiar

-Si, ya veo, ¿cuarr ess tu nombrree?

-Hermione, Hermione Granger…

-Er-my-nee

-No, Her –mio –ne

-Es un poco complicado..

-Ah sí, yo no lo veo así…

-Si, un poco, bueno crreo que te dejarre estudiarrr

-Gracias…

El chico se alejó, Ron no le iba a creer si le dijera que había hablado con Krum

Después el paisaje se le nublo, estaban todos los estudiantes de las tres escuelas, era la selección de los tres magos que representarían a Hogwarts, Dumbledore como siempre estaba sonriendo y deseando suerte a todos sus alumnos, la selección comenzó, de Durmstrang había quedado Viktor Krum, de Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour y de Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, el muchacho con el cual habían compartido el viaje a los mundiales hijo de un amigo del padre de Ron…

¿El padre de Ron? Se preguntó Hermione entre sueños, estaba sucediendo de nuevo, estaba teniendo esos extraños sueños, pero como saber si eran reales, Luna no le había dicho aun el hechizo, tal vez mañana se lo pediría, pero el sueño seguía, el corazón le palpito a mil por hora cuando del cáliz salió el nombre de Harry Potter, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿uno de sus mejores amigos en el torneo? Eso era una broma de mal gusto, no podía ser….

***************************************

El día de la cena en la cual dirían el nombre de los participantes llegó, en la mesa de Hupplefow se encontraban las chicas de Beauxbatons, y los de Durmstrang en la mesa de Slytherin, aunque la visión era demasiado parecida a la de su sueño había elementos que sin duda no encajaban, en primera McGonagall sustituyendo a Dumbledore, y Draco, en su sueño el se pavoneaba por llevarse muy bien con Viktor Krum y por tenerlo en la mesa, esta visión era distinta, Draco estaba en una orilla, nadie le hablaba, el se encontraba sólo sumido en sus pensamientos…

La elección llego, Viktor Krum quedó como participante de Durmstrang y Fleur Delacour quedó como representante de Beauxbatons pero algo había cambiado, Hermione no recordaba haber conocido nunca a un Cedric Diggory (dicen en los bajos mundos que se convirtió en vampiro) en su lugar había quedado un joven llamado Roger Davis, de Ravenclaw, Hermione tuvo un miedo enorme de que pasará lo de su sueño pero nada sucedió, no salió ningún otro papelito del Cáliz y para ella fue un alivio…

-A continuación les tenemos preparada una sorpresa que la representante más destacada de la música pop del momento y de Hogwarts nos tiene preparados…

La mesa de maestros desapareció al igual que la de los alumnos para dar paso a un pequeño escenario, todos los que eran fans de Lavender empezaron a gritar, por su parte Luna, Hermione y Ginny solo pudieron poner cara de mal humor y se quedaron hasta atrás…

Tres escuelas, tres campeones,

Vamos a empezar, luchar contra dragones,

Pelear contra mil troles, no sabes que te espera,

Durmstrang peleara hasta el final,

En su barco entrenara y dispuestos a ganar,

Beauxbatons luchara, buscando encontrar

La fórmula para ganar

Y Hogwarts buscara ser el mejor

El torneo llegó, todos buscaran ganar….

-¿Quién le escribe sus canciones? –preguntó Ginny sacada de sus casillas…

-Antes Draco lo hacía, pero ahora creo que lo tiene que hacer sola, ese es el precio que tiene que pagar por haberlo dejado –comentó Luna…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione…

-Es un chisme que se corre por todo el club, Draco le hacia las canciones a Lavender, pero cuando tu lo venciste –se dirigió a Ron que estaba ahí –lo cortó por que no podía andar con un perdedor, lo que no contemplo es que ahora no hay quien le ayude con sus canciones y el resultado es un poco esto…

-¿Pero yo no puedo creer que Draco?...

-Draco es muy bueno en eso, solamente que el estaba embobado por el club de Duelo pero había días enteros que con el pretexto de ver a Lavender iba al club de canto…

-No me imagino a Draco subido en un escenario –comentó el pelirrojo

-yo tampoco –confesó su hermana…

Ese día en la sala común Ron y Hermione se adelantaron por que Ginny se quedó planeando un trabajo con Luna al terminar se dirigió hacia el retrato de la señora gorda pero antes de doblar el pasillo que daba hacia allá se detuvo en seco.

-Solo dímelo –pidió la chica de pelo negro al ojiverde..

-¿Qué tengo que decirte? Nada, son figuraciones tuyas…

-Hace días que no eres el mismo –refunfuñaba la chica…

-Cho, no me pasa nada, te lo juró…

-Es por la estúpida esa ¿no? –le preguntó…

-No le digas así…

-¿Quieres que no le diga así después de lo que me dijo?, y claro ahora tienes la excusa perfecta ¿no?, espero que no se te olvide

-No, no se me olvida, pero alguien tiene que….

-Alguien más puede hacerlo, pero claro la prefieres si ya tomaste tu decisión…

-No – suplicó el chico –no es eso, simplemente que fue mi amiga por más de dos años, no me puedes pedir que no este triste…

-Pero ella quería separarnos…

-Si tienes razón, a veces olvido que la que se decía mi amiga y la que te odia son la misma persona, perdóname… –los chicos se besaron…

-Bueno es mejor que entre ya, es tarde, no haré nada, solo lo dejare en la sala común, te amo –comentó el ojiverde y entró a la sala común.

-¿Crees que no te vi? –comentó al aire Cho cuando Harry ya no estaba Ginny la afrontó..,

-Ah sí y ¿por qué no me hablaste?, hubiera sido entretenido charlar los tres ¿no crees? –comentó con desdén

-No, no lo creo –dijo incomoda

-Sí, supongo que se te hubiera caído el teatrito, aunque conociéndote eras capaz de negarlo aun en mi cara…

-Supones bien, la verdad es que Harry me va a creer siempre más a mí…

-En eso, creo que ambas hemos comprobado que tienes razón, de hecho felicidades, lo has hecho muy bien, lograste tu objetivo más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, ahora ya no somos amigos…

-¿Ya no lo amas? –preguntó burlonamente…

-Yo nunca…

-Deja de mentir, quitémonos las máscaras..

-Sabes que, tal vez tengas razón que más da, sí tal vez algún día creí que sentía algo por Harry pero sabes creo que tú me has ayudado, ¿quieres saber porque?, porque ahora ya sé lo que siento por Harry y eso fue gracias a ti, me da lastima, sí, lastima porque a tu lado solamente va a conseguir ser infeliz, pero esa fue su decisión, el fue el que decidió deslumbrarse por una cara bonita, un cerebro con una neurona y un corazón vacio.

Cho se le iba a lanzar encima pero Ginny no le dio tiempo ya que salió volada rumbo a la sala común, dijo la contraseña y entro de prisa, no quería toparse con ella, pero había estado muy satisfecha de su último comentario así que no pudo evitar reír y bajar la mirada para hacerlo más a gusto, avanzo unos pasos cuando de repente se topo con algo duro…

-Hay –gritó elle

-Auch –exclamó una voz…

-Lo siento no iba mirando hacia el fren…. te… cuando completó la frase el chico con el que había tropezado volteó, era Harry

Sé que fue el destino quien nos encontró,

no es normal que del aire,

respiro y se escuche tu voz.

-Gin, yo lo siento… -la chica solo pudo mirar hacia el techo y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Espera –le pidió el chico, pero ella no le hizo caso

-tengo que darte esto…

Ginny no pudo evitar voltear…

-…es tu cuaderno de pociones, lo olvidaste en el entrenamiento, ¿pensé que tal vez lo necesitabas?...

-Y supongo que querrás que te de las gracias –comentó con desdén –bueno gracias, y para la próxima que encuentres alguna otra cosa mía por favor dásela a Ron… -tomó el cuaderno y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

Harry se quedó contemplándola de espaldas mientras ella se alejaba…

Cuando Ginny llegó a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue revisarlo, ya que en los últimos días había hecho dibujitos de Harry ahogándose o muriendo a manos de un trol y cosas así y quería saber si en ese cuaderno no había ninguno, se alivió al ver que solo había escrito su nombre por varias páginas, de repente en medió del cuaderno se topo con un cromo, en la hoja que se encontraba había una nota…

"Me ha salido Gryffindor, lo prometido es deuda", ese era un cromo que Ginny había esperado por mucho tiempo y que Harry le había prometido dárselo en cuanto lo encontrará, Ginny tuvo el instinto de romperlo y así lo hizo pero se arrepintió y lo compuso con un reparo.

El tiempo voló y la primera prueba llegó, todos estaban al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba, Viktor Krum había sido muy hábil para encontrar su huevo, Roger Davis también, Fleur tuvo algunos problemas pero al final consiguió su huevo, decidieron otorgarle el primer lugar a Krum, el segundo a Davis y el tercero a Fleur, a pesar de que Hogwarts no obtuvo el primer lugar como había esperado, todos estaban festejando la victoria de la obtención de duelo. La noticia más sorprendente para todos llegó a los siguientes días, cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció el baile de Navidad y todos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos, algunos porque no sabían bailar y otros porque tenían que conseguir pareja…

-Ginny, solo es un baile –le comentaba Ron cuando ella empezó a poner el gritó en el cielo…

-¿Qué sólo es un baile? Claro como tu no tienes que preocuparte por encontrar pareja… -Hermione se puso un poco roja…

-Yo no sé porque deberías de encontrar una, aún eres muy pequeña para esas cosas…

-Ron, Ginny tiene el mismo derecho que tú a ir al baile…

-Gracias Hers, además no te voy a pedir permiso a ti, si acaso a mi mamá para que me deje quedar en Navidad, pero eso es sólo si encuentro pareja…

-Oh por Dios, miren la hora, el club esta por empezar –Ron se metió una galleta a la boca y se paró de la mesa, después le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y le dio un quico a Hermione y desapareció…

-¿Qué fue eso? Un cometa o algo así,

-No, no lo sé, pero bueno ya sabes que es el club de duelo y…

-Si, no creo que desaproveche la oportunidad para ser admirado un poco… -Gin volteó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, ahí estaba sentada Cho, Harry estaba a su lado pero ella no le hacía mucho caso ya que platicaba muy a gusto con una amiga de repente Harry volteó hacia alla, pero antes de que la viera volvió hacia Hermione…

-Se cual sería tu pareja ideal de baile –confesó Hermione…

-Ya no importa, sabes…

-¿Estas segura?

-La verdad es que ya no quiero hablar de Harry nunca más…

-Tal vez podrías ir con Neville…

-Sí, eso estaba pensando, pero es que últimamente Neville no me habla…

-Es que es muy tímido y cuando estaba Harry tenía un pretexto para estar aquí, tal vez deberías invitarlo tú…

-Sí creo que lo intentaré, pero esperaré a ver si él lo hace, si falta poco para el baile y nada ha pasado se lo pediré

-Aunque…, tal vez deberías considerar intentar salir con Draco…

-¿Con Malfoy?, estás loca, Ron me mataría…

-Sí pero Ron ya sabe que Draco no te gusta, pero Harry no, ¿no crees que sería como no sé, algo así como por orgullo?...

-Hermione, Draco nunca saldría con ninguna de nosotros…

-¿Por qué no? Míralo ya no es como antes, de hecho siempre anda solo

Ginny volteó a ver a Draco Malfoy, Hermione tenía razón, el se encontraba sólo, casi no sonreía pero tampoco se había oído que le hiciera algo a alguna persona…

-Yo nunca saldría con Draco Malfoy ¿tu sí? –le preguntó a Hermione…

-¿Cómo voy a salir con él? Gin, amo a tu hermano…

-Lo sé, pero digo, si Ron no fuera tu novio ¿saldrías con el?...

-No, yo creo que no –confesó la chica…

-Lo vez, aunque fuera por hacer sentir mal a Harry si supiera que le afecta, lo pensaría dos veces…

Ese sábado Ron y Hermione quedaron en ir a la casa de los gritos a practicar un poco la técnica que ambos habían aprendido ya que Hermione no quería olvidarla y a Ron le encantaba la idea de recordar viejos tiempos, habían jugado ya tres duelos, de los cuales dos primeros había ganado Hermione y el tercero también lo hubiera ganado si no fuera porque ella se sintió mal y lo dejó ganar…

-Sabía que podía ganarte –confesó con emoción

-¿Así que te crees más listo que yo? –Hermione simulo la mirada que les indicaba que se aproximaba un beso y cuando Ron se acercó y estaban a un paso de hacerlo Hermione se quitó…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Seguro que eres más listo que yo?...

-Si, eso creo…- y volvío a acercarse a ella pero esta volvió a quitarse…

-¿Seguro?...

-creo que lo estoy dudando, -Ron hizó un movimiento con su varita y hizo que se moviera una silla que estaba ahí, la cual hizo un ruido que distrajo a Hermione por lo que Ron aprovecho para robarle un beso…

-Si, estoy seguro… -le dijo el pelirrojo…

-Yo estoy segura que eres un tramposo, bueno creo que es hora de irnos…

-Espera, antes de irnos tengo que decirte algo importante…

-¿Qué?...

-Platique con Harry…

-¿Y qué te dijo?...

-Que con todo lo que paso con Ginny y como yo era su hermano no quería perder de alguna forma la pequeña amistad que teníamos, que no sabía porque pero no podía hacerse a la idea de que el y yo estuviéramos peleados que a pesar de que no hemos convivido tanto el siente que es mi amigo…

-Pues, tú sabes si quieres seguir llevándote con él…

-No espera, es que no sólo… dice que extraña demasiado llevarse con Ginny, y que si tan solo ella se disculpará con…

-Olvidalo, eso sería darle la razón a esas tipas…

-Lo sé, yo no estuve de acuerdo tampoco, pero parecía sincero, es decir, parecía que de verdad quería volver a hablarse con mi hermana…

-Pues que lo haga, pero yo creo que Ginny no va a querer darle la razón a esa tipa, nunca en la vida…

-Lo sé…

Tú me enseñaste como detener el tiempo,

yo no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Cuando te veo,

desaparecen todos menos todos tu y yo,

no me hace falta nada si tengo tu amor,

me haces soñar y haces vibrar a mi corazón.

En el próximo capítulo…

-Tienes que ayudarme, yo te he ayudado en todo con Harry –comentaba Lavender a su amiga…

-¿En que?...

-No seas tonta, está claro que Ron va a ir con esa tipa al baile, y obvio yo necesito una pareja que esté a mi altura, tienes que ayudarme a que Viktor Krum me invite a ir al baile con él… -comentaba Lavender…

**********************************************************************

-¿Esa que viene con Viktor Krum es…? –comentaba una niña de quintó

-Que bonita se ve –comentaba un chico de Tercero…

-Esa estúpida me las va a pagar –comentaba Lavender a Cho en un rincón…

**********************************************************************

-¿Deja de mirarla quieres? –comentaba Cho a Harry…

-No la estoy viendo –le reclamó el chico…

-Yo soy tu novia…

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario…

Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que pongo un mensaje para los que leen este fic en esta página, nunca lo había hecho porque se me olvidaba que tenia que incluir este mensaje en el archivo que se sube primero a la pagina, y aquí estoy comunicándome con ustedes por este medio ya que algunos que me han dejado comentario pues les he respondido a través de ellos. Hoy quiero agradecer dos cosas la primera a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y que aunque no se la leen dia con dia, después para agradecer a las personas que tienen como favoritos o con alguna alerta esta historia, estas personas son danielaweasley, Fabii Potter Black, JeN-na-lc, Medea Circe, Micolita, missfefi, nena Weasley Granger, RHr Weasley, Voss, y Beika, también quiero agradecer a cBianco por sus comentarios y obvio a todos los que ya mencione anteriormente y también me han dejado reviews, ya que eso es algo importante para saber si les gusta la historia, cuídense mucho y nos estamos viendo por aki.


	18. Cap 17: Magic Works

Capitulo 17 Magic Works

Las expectativas por el baile cada día se hacían más grandes, habían cientos de alumnos que decidieron no ir ese año a sus casas a celebrar la navidad, todos estaban muy nerviosos, algunos consiguiendo pareja, otros esperando la oportunidad para ir con esa persona especial, por su parte ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni mucho menos Harry estaban preocupados por eso, ya que ellos sabían desde antes quienes serían sus parejas.

La vida en Hogwarts continuaba igual, sin sobresaltos mayores que la expectativa del torneo de los tres magos, pero todos los que no estaban involucrados directamente en l continuaban con su vida de manera normal y tranquila

Un día como cualquier otro en el cual Hermione estaba en la biblioteca y Ginny hacia una tarea con Luna, Ron se encontraba con Dean y algunos amigos de Gryffindor del club en la sala común, cuando Harry entró por la puerta…

-Hola- saludó a todos

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó Ron..

-Nada, ¿Qué hacen?...

-Intentando hacer la tarea de pociones –contestó Dean, pero no pusimos mucha atención y ahora no está Hermione para que nos ayude un poco…

-Hey –contestó de mala gana Ron dándole un zape a su amigo… -¿A quién le va a ayudar?

-bueno, para que te ayude y después tu nos ayudes a nosotros, lo siento…

-Miren la hora… -comentó un chico de segundo… -el club de duelo esta a punto de empezar…

Todos se pararon en secó y se dirigieron a la salida, sin embargo Ron, se quedó atrás.

-¿Vas a estar aquí?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué?

-Quería que le dijeras a Hermione que estaba en el club de duelo, que la veía en la cena…

-¿Quieres que yo le hable a tu novia para que me asesine?

-Hers no es tan mala…

Harry lo miró con ojos sarcásticos

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Cho? –le preguntó el pelirrojo..

-De maravilla, cuando no está enojada… ¿y tu con Hers?...

-De maravilla, nos llevamos muy bien, la amo demasiado –confesó Ron poniéndose un poco rojo…

-Eso esta muy bien, y supongo que ya están listos para el baile –aseveró Harry…

-Pues, creo que sí… gracias a Dios no tengo que pensar en quebrarme la cabeza en encontrar pareja, como otros, hoy en la mañana Ginny estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y Dean ha estado todo el día descartando…

-¿Ginny? –preguntó intrigado..

-Ah, si, verás ella va en tercero y para ir al baile necesita conseguir alguien más grande que la invite…

-Ron me extraña de ti, eres su hermano… -intentó esconder el verdadero tono de su voz

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-Solo tiene 13 años, no deberías permitir que fuera al baile, es muy pequeña para andar pensando en novios y todo eso…, bueno yo lo digo por su bien, pero si tu crees…?

-¿Y quien dice que quien la invite va a ser su novio? –preguntó desconcertado…

-Eso no lo garantiza lo sé, pero Ginny es muy pequeña Ron, que tal si en el baile se hace novio de alguien, además, ella debería estar con tu madre pasando la Navidad ¿acaso quieres que tu madre pase sola la Navidad?

-¿No lo había pensado de esa forma? Pero en todo caso, Charlie y Bill….

-¿Crees que no va a necesitar de la compañía de su única hija? –le preguntó exaltado…

-Sí, tal vez, pero… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? Pareciera que no quieres que salga con nadie…

-Ron, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ella puede salir con quien quiera… cuando tenga la edad necesaria…, bueno yo lo estoy diciendo por su bien, creí que tu como hermano ibas a estar preocupado por ella, digo, ella solo fue mi amiga, pero era como mi hermanita pequeña, si yo tuviera una hermana no la dejaría para nada ir a un baile, pero está bien, debo de acordarme que ella no es mi hermana y si tu consideras que está bien que vaya a un baile de niños grandes cuando ella es sólo una niña, haya tu, yo solo intente hacerte ver las cosas de la mejor manera…- intentó decir Harry sin exaltarse…

-Sabes Harry, creo que tienes razón, no puedo permitir que mi hermanita empiece a salir con alguien tan pronto, se que papá no está pero yo tengo que asegurarme de que ella va a estar muy bien, le diré a Ginny que deje de preocuparse y que se vaya a casa…

-Me parece una buena idea…

-Ahora ¿puedo saber porque tanto interés en que Ginny no vaya al baile?

-Ah.. pues… pues… ya te lo dije la otra vez… aunque Ginny le haya dicho esas cosas horribles a Cho fue mi amiga mucho tiempo, tampoco deseo nada malo para ella…

-Si ya veo…

-Ron, ¿no vas a venir al club? –preguntó Dean desde afuera…

-Voy- gritó el pelirrojo –Bueno Harry, nos estamos viendo, suerte, y por favor le das el recado a Hers.

-Lo intentaré, pero antes, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? –pidió el ojiverde..

-Si puedo hacerlo, ¿con gusto?...

-No le vayas a decir a Ginny que hablamos de ella hoy, y mucho menos que te sugerí que la intentaras mandar a casa, ya sabes con eso de que no nos llevamos no quiero que lo tomé como una venganza o algo así…

-Sí, está bien, no le diré nada… -le aseguró el pelirrojo y salió por el retrato saludando a alguien, cuando esa persona entró, Harry supo de quien se trataba…

-Hola Harry…

-Hola Neville ¿Cómo va todo?...

-Pues bien, podría decirse, estamos sembrando Mandragoras en el club... ¿Hablaste con Ron? ¿Tiene algún problema en que yo invite a Ginny al baile?...

Harry se quedó atónito, había olvidado por completo que ayudaría a Neville en lo que pudiera para que este fuera al baile con Ginny…

-Nevi, lo olvide, disculpa, hablamos pero sabes algo, Ron no esta muy convencido de que Ginny tenga la edad para ir al baile, tal vez pueda hablar con el y decirle que tu eres una buena opción para ir con ella…

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro, siempre –y le dio una palmadita en el hombro…

Esa noche Ron no vio a Ginny porque tenía una tarea que terminar con Luna, así que Ron y Hermione cenaron solitos ya que Harry estaba peleado con Hermione porque ella seguía en su papel de no permitir que le levantaran falsos, al otro día después de las clases, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca a realizar algunas tareas, mientras tanto Ron se topó con su hermana, necesitaba hablar con ella seriamente del baile…

-Ginny, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –habló Ron…

-¿Si qué pasa?

-¿Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile? –le preguntó…

-Ron eso no te importa… -le contestó de mala gana…

-Claro que me importa señorita, porque eres mi hermanita y yo soy responsable…

-Ron, solo eres un año mayor que yo, y digo en todo caso Fred y George me hubieran dicho algo pero ellos me apoyan y dicen que yo puedo ir con quien yo quiera…

-Creo que tengo que hablar seriamente con ellos, en todo caso como aun no has conseguido le voy a escribir a mamá y le diré que pasarás las fiestas con ella…

-¿Qué estás diciendo Billius Weasley?..

-No me digas Billius…

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…

-Ginny, vamos, tu eres una niña, no creo que tengas que andarte preocupando, tu prioridad son los estudios…

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya había hablado antes del baile y de buscar pareja y no habías dicho ni pio…

-Pues lo pensé mejor, eres muy chica, además ¿piensas dejar a mama sola en Navidad?

-No va a estar sola- alzó mucho la voz –va a estar Bill y Charlie, en todo caso tu también deberías estar con ella…

-¿Quieres dejar a Hermione sin pareja de baile? –preguntó desafiante…

-claro que no, Hermione puede conseguir pareja en un dos por tres…

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Lo que oíste…

-No cambies de tema jovencita, el caso aquí es que tu eres muy chica para estas cosas y quiero que vayas a casa y…

-No, no Ron, yo me quedaré, y esa es mi última palabra…

-Entonces le escribiré a mama para que ella misma mande traerte…

-Tú no serías capaz, Ron es solo un baile… -le contestó enojada

-Pues ni a mí ni a Harry nos parece correcto que una señorita de 13….

-¿A ti y a quien perdón? –pregunto sorprendida Ginny…

Ron acababa de meter las cuatro patas…

-A mí, decía que a mí no me parece correcto…

-¿Mencionaste a Harry?...

-¿Qué?, lo vez lo alucinas, es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, que te ilusiones así como…

-No, no lo alucino se perfectamente lo que oí, así que él te metió esas tontas ideas, pues dile a tu queridísimo e intimo amigo que no se meta en mi vida así como yo no me meto en la suya…

-El no me metió esas ideas, yo ya las pensaba pero…

-No me importa ya, deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre, tú no eres él, entiéndelo… -y se fue enojada de donde estaba su hermano…

Ron estaba muy mal si pensaba que ella se iba a ir a casa sin disfrutar el baile de navidad, ¿qué le pasaba?, el torneo de los tres magos no era muy seguido y menos que tocará en Hogwarts, era un verdadero milagro que le tocará un baile y pero aún el idiota de Harry, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle esto?, ella estaba segura que había sido el, la persona que había hecho que su hermano empezará a considerar todas esas idioteces ya que antes el no había hecho tanto caso a cerca de ir al baile, y ¿con que derecho?, ni siquiera eran amigos ahora, como le había podido hacer eso, tenía que ir a hablar con alguien, tal vez Hers ó Lu, pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien ya antes de que fuera a gritarle a Harry todo lo que pensaba de él, pero eso sería romper su orgullo y hablarle aunque sea para reclamarle. Pensó en la biblioteca, lo más probable es que ahí estuviera Hermione, se dirigió hacia ella, pero antes de doblar al pasillo oyó una voz terriblemente y muy a su pesar demasiado familiar…

-Tienes que ayudarme, yo te he ayudado en todo con Harry –comentaba Lavender a su amiga…

-¿En que?...

-No seas tonta, está claro que Ron va a ir con esa tipa al baile, y obvio yo necesito una pareja que esté a mi altura, tienes que ayudarme a que Viktor Krum me invite a ir al baile con él… -comentaba Lavender…

-¿Y en que quieres que te ayude? Ni siquiera nos llevamos con él –comentó Cho

-Sí, lo se, y esa es nuestra fortaleza, mira un tipo como el lo que menos tiene es problema al salir con una chica, ya que es tan famoso que a la primera que invite ella le va a decir que sí, pero bueno, el punto es que si llegó a sus oídos que a mí me cae muy mal o que no lo soporto, se interesara en mí puesto que se supone que yo no estoy interesada en él, y pensará ella es la chava adecuada para ir al baile porque no soy la típica que anda de tras de él…

-¿Y yo en donde entro? –preguntó Cho intrigada…

Ginny no podía soportar oír más, no podía creer que ellas llegarán tan lejos así que decidió mejor buscar a Hermione en la biblioteca.

Hermione había pasado toda la mañana en ella revisando una tarea muy importante para runas antiguas, Ron había ido a ayudarle pero termino corriéndolo porque no la dejaba hacer absolutamente nada, el a regañadientes la dejó sola ahí…

-¿Disculpa? –le preguntó una voz masculina…, ella se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba que le hablará, lo volteó a ver pero no le dijo nada, no quería equivocarse y así se cercioraría si había sido a ella a la que le había hablado…

-¿Estas ocupada? –le volvío a preguntar cuando esta no le respondió entoces Hermione comprendió que si se dirigía a ella.

-No, para nada, solo buscaba un poco de información ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó muy rápido…

-He visto que tu vienes mucho a la biblioteca –comentó Viktor Krum -¿Querria pedirrrrte un favorrr?..

-Si puedo ayudarte, adelante –comentó la chica…

-¿Tu conocerrr algún librrro que hable acerca del lagó de Horrarts?

-Específicamente del lagó no hay, pero existe uno sobre la historia de Hogwarts, es el libro más completo que hay sobre el castillo y sus alrededores ¿crees que te sirva?

-Si, esta perrfecto, ¿perror tu saber donde puedo encontrrarrlorr?

Hermione sacó su varita y convoco el libro, este vino volando de tres estantes más alla y se posó en sus manos, ella se lo entregó a Viktor…

-¿Hechizo convocadorrr? ¿No erres muy pequeña parra saberrlor rrealizarrr?

-No lo sé, solamente se vino de repente…, estuve practicando… -se apresuró a decir puesto que no podía decirle a Krum que lo había intuido, este pensaría que ella estaba loca…

-Erres una gran brruja –confesó…

-Gracias y ya sabes si necesitas otro favor, solo pidelo…

-Sí, tal vez te tomé la palabra…

-¿Ah sí, en que más te puedo ayudar?...

-Tu saberr que soy un poco conocido en todas parrrtes, eso a veces es un poco complicado, puesto que no se qué perrrsona es de confianza o quien se acerrrca a mí solo porque soy el buscadorrr de Bulgarria, perro contigo es distinto, tu ni siquierra me has preguntado ni pedido nada me trratas como una persona norrrmal, y estoy muy agrradecido porr eso contigo..

-No tienes que agradecer, comprendo que debe de ser un poco difícil, además debo de confesarte que el Quidditch no es algo que me guste mucho, es por eso que pues…, lo siento de verdad…

-Al contrrarrio, yo admirro eso, tu erres de las pocas personas que me tratan como otro más... por eso querria pedirte que vinierras al baile conmigo ¿lo harrias?...

Hermione no se esperaba esa petición y mucho menos de Viktor Krum, se sintió demasiado halagada, sin embargo, ni siqueira la sorpresa hizo que se sintira tan emocionada como le emocionaba el solo hecho de pensar en que ella y Ron írian juntos al baile…

-Waow Viktor, la verdad es que es muy lindo de tu parte, considerarme para ir al baile…

-No tienes que agrradecerrlo, erres una niña linda…

Hermione se enrojeció con esto..

-Gracias, de verdad, solamente que no creo que pueda ir al baile contigo…

-¿Te vas a irr a pasar la navidad con tus padrress?

-No…

-¿Te han invitado ya?...

-Algo así, bueno de hecho no me han invitado pero… …creo que voy a ir con mi novio…

-¿Tienes novio? –preguntó sorprendido..

-Sí, creo que ese es el nombre que se les da…

-Lo siento, nunca te había visto con nadie, yo pensé que…

-Es que casi no viene a la biblioteca, él y los libros no son muy compatibles, de verdad lo siento… -le confesó apenada…

-Gracias a San Merlín, estas aquí –interrumpió una voz aliviada, era Ginny…

-Ginny, hola, estaba…

-Hola Viktor –saludó sin poner mucho enfasís –Hers, necesito hablar contigo no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar, te vine a buscar antes de que asesinara a dos personas…

-Pues yo las dejo, mucharr grraciarr por tu ayuda Erriioniii…

-Hermione –intentó corregir la chica –y no tienes porque darlas…

-Ah, Viktor, por cierto –comentó un poco emocionada Ginny… -quería felicitarte..

-¿A mi? –preguntó sorprendido el chico…

-Sí, acabo de enterarme quien va a ser tu pareja de baile, sin duda no pudiste elegir mejor persona…

-¿Parreja de baile? –volvió a sorprenderse y Hermione igual, ¿acaso Ginny había escuchado la conversación anterior?

-Si, Lavender Brown, una buena decisión, ella anda tan emocionada que anda gritándolo por toda la escuela…

-¿Quién es Lavenderr Brrrown? –dijo desconcertado…

-¿Cómo que no sabes quién es?, digo vas a ir con ella al baile…

Hermione se sorprendió de esto, ella sabía perfectamente que esto no era cierto…

-Te rro jurro que no se quien es, no se porque está inventando eso, yo ni siquierra tengo parreja aún…

-¿Recuerdas a aquella chava que canto el día en que fuiste elegido campeón?.

-¿La que canto esa canción tan fea del torrneorr de los tless magorr?

-Si esa precisamente –confesó al final Hermione

-Yo nunca irria con ella, además siemprrre está halagándose ella misma es horrible, me cae muy mal…

-Lo siento, no… bueno yo no sabía que… solo lo escuche y pues quise felicitarte, lo siento Viktor –confesó Ginny –espero que pronto encuentres una pareja, no te va a resultar difícil, muchas pagarían por ir contigo, tu club personal está estacionado allá afuera…

-Es más difícil de lo que tu crress…

-Tu puedes…-lo alentó la pelirroja

-Si, irre a leerrr esto.. –y el chico señaló el libro de la historia de Hogwarts y se sentó en una mesa no muy lejos de ellas.

-¿Y que querías decirme? –preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Ah, cierto, -confesó la chica -el estúpido de mi hermano, dice que soy muy pequeña para ir al baile y quiere que me vaya a la casa en navidad… -el coraje que se le había bajado un poco a raíz de la pequeña bromita que le acababa de hacer a Lavender regresó con más intensidad…

-Debió de haber sido una pequeña broma suya, ya lo conoces… -intentó tranquilizarla Hermione…

-No, no Hermione, el tonto de mi hermano lo dijo más en serio que nunca, pero eso no es lo peor Hers, ¿sabes quién le metió esas tontas ideas en la cabeza? –Ginny estaba tan enojada que no se percató que su voz era muy fuerte para la silenciosa biblioteca… -¡HARRY! El muy troll – la chica gritó tan fuerte esto último que Krum no pudo evitar voltear, pero Ginny no se percató de esto, solo Hermione que le mandó una mirada de lo siento al jugador, la cual la pelirroja también desapercibió… -¿Por qué se mete? Ya no somos amigos, que se preocupe por su tonta novia, pero a mí que me deje en paz y que deje de meterle esas tontas ideas al babas de mi hermano, te lo juro Hermione no se cómo le voy a hacer pero yo hoy consigo una pareja, saldré de esta biblioteca e iré y se lo pediré a cualquier niño que me encuentre, no importa si me rechazan alguno aceptará, lo prometo, pero yo no me quedo sin ir al baile... –al decir esto se volteó para salir de la biblioteca sin dejar que su amiga pudiera decir una palabra…

Ron seguía empeñado en mandar a Ginny a casa gracias al comentario de Harry y en después de la cena cuando los tres estaban juntos en la sala común no pudo evitar volver a insinuárselo a Ginny…

-Mañana le mandaré la carta a mama, pasarán unas lindas vacaciones…

-Te equivocas, le escribí en la tarde, le dije que un niño me había pedido ir con el al baile y le pedí permiso para quedarme, también le dije de tus intenciones, te manda a decir lo siguiente….

"Ronald, deja a tu hermana en paz, yo misma le doy permiso para quedarse, Charly quiere llevarme a Rumania a pasar las vacaciones así que yo estaré bien, disfruta tu baile y saludos a Hermione"

-Mientes, no confío en ti…

-¿Ah no? –Ginny le extendió la carta de su madre, con la cual Ronald comprobó que no mentía…

-Aun así aunque mama te haya dejado aún tienes que encontrar pareja y creo que tendré que amenazar a todos los niños de Hogwarts…

-Ron, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –intentó regañarlo Hers..

-Lo haré si es necesario, mi mamá no ve la magnitud del problema…

-No creo que funcione –amenazó Ginny..

-¿Quieres que lo intente?

-No te funcionara porque ya he conseguido pareja…

-Eso no es cierto… -mencionó Ron muy seguro de sí mismo

-Pues no me creas, da lo mismo, de todos modos el permiso ya lo tengo de mi mamá y entrare a ese baile porque voy con alguien que si puede asistir,

-¿Ah sí? ¿y quién es? –preguntó desafiante…

-Eso si no te lo voy a decir…

-Entonces no vas…

-No me hagas reír Ronald Weasley, olvídalo, no te diré nada y tampoco puedes evitar que yo vaya a ese baile, y se fue enojada hacia el dormitorio de Gryffindor…

-¿Tu sabes con quien va verdad? –le preguntó a su novia…

-Sí pero no seré yo la que te lo diga –le advirtió…

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Soy su hermano! Y tu eres mi novia…

-Y soy su amiga…

-Lo sé pero se supone que entre tú y yo no debe haber secretos ¿no vamos a empezar a tenerlos o sí?

-No, claro que no, pero, este no es un secreto de nosotros, es de alguien más – le advirtió la castaña…

-Mione necesito tu apoyo… -pidió el chico..

-Lo sé y lo tienes siempre y cuando no intentes tratar a mi mejor amiga como una niña de 5 años… -le comentó y se despidió de un quico de su novio y subió también a su habitación…

Dos días antes del baile Ginny y Luna esperaban a Hermione afuera de su clase de encantamientos para que Hermione les ayudará con una tarea de pociones. Hermione se dirigió a ellas dejando atrás a su novio y a todos los demás, Harry al ver a Ginny se acercó a Neville…

-Vamos, es el momento, Nev, tu puedes, ella no es difícil y como no ha conseguido pareja te dirá que sí, tiene tantas ganas de ir… -Harry intentó animar a Neville al cual se le había ido de la cara el color…

-¿Estás seguro que no ha conseguido a nadie? –le preguntó nervioso

-Totalmente seguro, no, sabes bien que no nos hablamos así que no se pero es lo más probable, ella es muy chica y con los únicos hombres con los que se ha llevado son sus hermanos, tu y yo…

-Está bien… -dijo tartamudeando y se acercó a Ginny…

-Ho… ho… hola –pudo mencionar al fin…

-Hola Neville –le dijo amablemente Ginny

-Hola –contestaron las otras dos…

-Ginny, yo… yo… que.. quería pedirte un favor –comenzó Neville intentando respirar despacio pero no podía…

-Claro el que tu quieras…

-¿te … gustaría… ir al ba.. baile conmigo? –dijo al fín…

-Neville, yo… lo siento… me hubiera encantado ir contigo al baile, pero… tu sabes que yo soy de tercero…, necesitaba conseguir pareja si no no íria, y me desesperé y…

-Si, te entiendo… ya tienes pareja…

-Neville de verdad lo siento, si me lo hubieras pedido antes…- Ginny se había puesto roja de la pena, no quería herir por ningún motivo a Neville…

-Si, no te preocupes…

-Lo siento, es más yo pensé que tu ya tenias pareja, faltan solo dos días, ¿Por qué no vas con Luna al baile? Ella es de tercero y se quedó en Hogwarts porque su padre se fue a Brasil a buscar Jelanios, así no vas solo…

-Sí, ¿Luna te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? –preguntó Neville aceptando el ofrecimiento de Ginny para que no se diera cuenta de la decepción que acababa de sufrir…

-Sería muy divertido, así podría estar con Ginny y Hermione…

-Ok perfecto, pasó por ti a Ravenclaw el día del baile –ofreció Neville y se fue a buscar a Harry…

-Muy bien, lo hiciste de maravilla, y te tardaste, yo sabía que Ginny no te iba a decir que no…

-Harry, me dijo que no…

-¿Qué?... –preguntó sorprendidó Harry

-Dice que alguien se lo pidió antes y que tenía miedo de no asistir y por eso acepto…

Harry guardo silencio, tenía que ser una forma de Ginny para zafarse de Neville, lo más probable es que al final ni siquiera fuera a asistir al baile, si eso era, tenia que ser eso… ¿y si no?

-¿Y te dijo con quien va? –mencionó intrigado

-No se me ocurrió preguntarle…

El día de baile de Navidad llegó muy rápido, Ron vio desaparecer a Hermione y su hermana 5 horas antes del baile y el subió solo una hora antes a cambiarse, sin embargo cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de algo a lo que no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención…

El traje que su madre le había comprado era horrible, tenia feos holanes que había intentado quitar sin éxito alguno. Si hubiera ido con cualquier otra no le hubiera importado su aspecto pero Hermione iba a ir con él, como podía ir con ella así a su lado, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a sus hermanos los cuales haciendo algunas transformaciones por aquí y otras por allá, convirtieron la vieja túnica en una azul marino muy bella que combinaba a la perfección con sus lindos ojos azules.

-Ron, si ves que el color se vuelve avinado, es porque el encantamiento esta terminándose, no sabemos si los hechizos están bien hechos, recuerda que es la primera vez que lo estamos haciendo. –le advirtió Fred…

-Sí, tendré cuidado, gracias…

-Por cierto –advirtió George –sabemos lo secó que eres, por lo tanto y como no queremos que Hermione se canse de ser nuestra cuñada, tuvimos el atrevimiento de comprarte esto- George le dio una Rosa Roja a Ron…

-No se me había ocurrido, pero sin duda gracias… -les dijo a sus hermanos…

Ron bajó a la sala común ahí esperaría a Hermione, minutos más tarde Harry bajo, lo saludó y le menciono que iría por Cho…

Quince minutos más tarde, oyó que alguien más bajaba por las escaleras, cuando la vió no lo podía creer, Hermione llevaba un precioso vestido color azul, Ron sintió que ya había visto ese vestido antes pero no le puso mucha atención a eso, solo se fijó en lo hermosa que se veía, a pesar de que él sabía que ella era linda, nunca se había percatado lo hermosa que podría ser. Un sentimiento que no supo explicar lo embargó, sin duda estaba muy feliz de tener la oportunidad de ir con ella al baile pero a pesar de ser su novio por dos meses no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí con él esa noche, solamente con él y con nadie más. Ella le sonrió y el solo la observaba, embobado…

-Estas muy guapo –ella rompió el silencio

-¿Eh? –Preguntó desconcertado… -lo siento, estaba… estas Hermosa –y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón, Hermione se sonrojo…

-Esto… es para ti… -y le tendió la rosa Roja que George le había dado..

-Ron, esta hermosa, muchas gracias –y lo abrazo

-Nada se compara a lo linda que estas hoy… -menciono poniéndose rojo, la verdad es que a Ron le daba un poco de pena decir cosas como esas, pero con Hermione sentía que era necesario decirlo.

-Gracias, Ginny me ayudó un poco y yo a ella…

-¿Y donde esta mi hermana?

-¿crees que bajaría ahorita para que tu la regresarás?, la verdad es que esta esperando que tu y yo nos vayamos para que pueda salir sin que tú le digas nada…

-Entonces la esperaremos aquí…

-¡Ron! –dijo un poco molesta –tu y yo nos iremos, antes de que empiece todo. Además no puedes hacer nada -y lo jaló hacia la puerta…

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, todo estaba totalmente diferente, tenía un aspecto blanco totalmente, había figuras de hielo y las mesas eran completamente blancas, Neville y Luna les hicieron señas para que fueran a sentarse con ellos a una mesa para 10 personas que estaba cerca de la pista, Ron y ella se acercaron a ellos, había un gran alboroto…

-¿y Ginny? –preguntó nervioso Neville,

-En un momento viene, estaba esperando que pasarán por ella –comentó Hermione..

-¡Harry! –gritó Neville, el estaba entrando al salón junto con Cho Chang, ella le señaló la mesa de atrás donde Lavender Brown y su grupo se encontraba, sin embargo Harry la dirigió hacia la mesa de adelante, donde estaban Neville y los demás, aunque molesta aceptó por que escogió un lugar que concordaba con otro de la mesa de su amiga, quien no tardó en sentarse al lado de Chang.

-Hola – dijo el al llegar a la mesa…

-Hola –contestaron todos…

-Hola Cho –mencionó Hermione pero ella la ignoró. Ron estaba sentado al lado de Hermione, del otro lado de ella estaba Luna y lo seguía Neville, después Harry y al último Cho que no perdía oportunidad para darle la espalda a los demás y platicar con Lavender

Los maestros entraron, Mc Gonagall se colocó al frente y empezó a decir unas palabras acerca del baile de Navidad…

-Hermione ¿y Ginny?, ya empezó el baile y no ha bajado… -le comentó su novio…

-Cálmate, ella vendrá…

"Y ahora, démosle la bienvenida a los tres campeones de este torneo y a sus respectivas parejas, y un caluroso aplauso para que abran este baile" comunicó Mc Gonagall…

En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, y ahí iban, primeramente Fleur con su pareja, un joven muy guapo al que no conocían, después iba Roger Davis, acompañado de Loretta Bland, una Huppleffow de último año como él, y al último estaba Krum acompañado de una hermosa niña pelirroja, que lucía un vestido sensacional, su pelo iba agarrado en una media cola que hacía que sus facciones resaltaran a la perfección…

-¿Esa que viene con Viktor Krum es…? –comentaba una niña de quintó

-Que bonita se ve –comentaba un chico de Tercero…

-¿Esa que va con Krum…? ¿es mi hermana…? –preguntó atontado Ron…

-Si, ¿se ve linda no? –le confesó su novia…

-¿Qué hace con Viktor? –preguntó desconcertado..

-Ya vez, las vueltas que da la vida…

-¿Weasley con Viktor Krum? –casi casi gritó Cho Chan, Harry la ignoró, no podía ser ella…

-Esa estúpida me las va a pagar –comentaba Lavender a Cho…

-Amor, ¿no decías que nadie iba a querer venir con ella? ¿Qué nadie se iba querer enfrentar a Ron? –Cho le mencionó maliciosamente a Harry, pero este la ignoró…

La música comenzó a sonar, y los tres campeones bailaron con sus respectivas parejas. El baile principal terminó y la comida fue servida, Ginny estaba en la mesa principal junto con las demás parejas de los campeones y ellos.

-Es la comida más rica que he probado, no sé porque no nos dan esto todos los días- confesó Ron…

-Muy fácil amor, si te lo dieran todos los días pesarías lo mismo que un troll–comentó divertida Hermione…

-¿No vas a comer Harry? –preguntó intrigado Neville, ya que Harry solo tenía puesta la mirada en la mesa principal y no había probado bocado.

-No tengo hambre –contestó de muy mala gana…

Cho no se había percatado de nada ya que estaba muy entretenida dándoles la espalda a todos y criticando a medio mundo con Lavender y Parvati.

La cena terminó y la música clásica que sonaba fue cambiada por música para bailar, Luna jaló inmediatamente a Neville que divertido acudió con ella, Krum acababa de pedirle la mano a Ginny y ella había aceptado dirigiéndose hacia la pista, pronto estuvo muy lleno de gente…

-Vamos a bailar Harry –le ordenó Cho al chico, el sin pensarlo aceptó y se llevó a Cho a la pista moviéndola de un lugar a otro en busca de Ginny…

-¿y tu y yo no vamos a ir a bailar? –preguntó intrigada Hermione…

-No lo sé –contestó Ron sin ganas…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Es que no había pensado en esto hasta ahora...

-¿Qué pasó?...

-Es que nunca he bailado en mi vida… -confesó poniéndose rojo…

Hermione se emociono, Ron en verdad estaba preocupado y eso la lleno de ternura, ella se paró…

-Vamos, ¿ganas duelos a todo mundo y no puedes bailar?, ven, no tengas miedo, tontis… -y lo jaló hacia ella llevándolo hacia la pista.

-Ron ¿estas sudando? Relájate, es más mirame...

-Es que ni siquiera se que debó hacer…

-Solo muévete al ritmo de la música, no veas tus pies mirame…

Ambos empezaron a mirarse…

-No pienses en que no puedes, es más, mejor dime, ¿Qué piensas de que Ginny vino con Krum?

-No lo puedo creer, digo, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Ya vez, todos tenemos secretos…

-¿y cual es el tuyo?- dijo intrigado…

-tal vez que estoy muy enamorada…

-Pero eso yo lo sé…

-Si pero los demás no, ¿estás enojado con ella?

-No, no creo, lo que pasa es que Harry…

-Ah, todo fue por Harry entonces…

-No, mira, la verdad es que me hizo pensar que, ahora que nuestro padre no esta, yo tengo que cuidar de mi hermana, como su hermano mayor, y creí que era lo correcto, creí que tenía que impedir que viniera…

-¿Y qué cambio ahora? –indagó su novia, gracias a la plática Ron se había olvidado que no sabía bailar y ahora se movía al ritmo de la música copiando algunos movimientos de Hermione, pero lo había conseguido ahora estaba bailando…

-Quizás, que Fred y George no han dicho nada, me parece que no es tan malo, ella se ve feliz –Ron miró hacia donde su hermana bailaba, se veía realmente divertida, por un momento Ron la vio sonreír como no lo hacia desde lo de Harry y Cho, por eso el se sentía muy bien y más tranquilo.

And dance your final dance

This is your final chance

To hold the one you love

You know you've waited long enough

So, believe

That magic Works

Don't be afraid

Of being hurt

Don't let this magic diez

The answer's there

Oh, just look in her eyes

And make your final move

Don't be scared, she want you too

Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave

Don't let this moment slip away...

Now, believe

That magic Works

Don't be afraid

Afraid of being hurt

Don't, don't let this magic diez

The answer's there

Oh, just look in her eyes

And don't believe that magic can die

No, no, no, this magic can't die

So dance your final dance

'Cause this is

Your final chance


	19. Cap 18: Si no te hubiera conocidoImpara

Capitulo 18

SI NO TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO/IMPARABLE

Si no te hubiera conocido

no se que hubiera sido de mi

(Mi amor)

Sin tu mirada enamorada

no sé si yo podría vivir

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es mas frio

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera, conocido

El baile iba avanzando, Neville nunca pensó que Luna fuera tan divertida, por su parte, Ron ya había olvidado el miedo a bailar y de vez en cuando realizaba algún pasó muy chistoso que hacia reír demasiado a Hermione. Ginny por su parte, se la estaba pasando de maravilla como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, por un momento había podido olvidarse de Cho y Harry, sin embargo, para este último no era así ya que hacia esfuerzos sin éxito por acercarse hacia donde bailaban Krum y Ginny toda la noche, ya que Cho siempre llevaba a Harry hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas. La música hizo una pausa y todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Lavender jaló a Cho y a Parvati hacia el baño y Harry se fue a sentar solo con los demás, buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja pero se percató que se acercaba hacia la mesa, pero no venia sola, Krum la acompañaba .

-Hola Ginny, hola Krum -saludó Hermione efusiva.

-Hola -contestarón ambos -Krum quería conocer a mis amigos, así que lo traje -comentó la pelirroja.

-el es Ron… mi novio… -Hermione poniendosé roja se lo presentó a Krum…

-Horra Rron, tienes una novia hermosa - comentó al chico…

Hermione tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara…

-Gra… gra… gracias me la compro mi mama -se apresuró a decir, Hermione lo volteó a ver con cara divertida y Krum lo miró sorprendido…

-Disculpalo, es un gran admirador tuyo y creo que esta un poco aturdido -comentó la pelirroja al oído haciendo que Harry hiciera un ruido raró con la garganta,

-Hermione me ha hablado mucho de ti -comentó el jugador -aunque no me había dicho que su novio era el mejor duelista de Hogwarts, me han hablado de ti muchas personas…

-En serio, espera… ¿Cómo es que Hermione te ha hablado de mi? -preguntó intrigado…

-Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, ella me presentó a Ginny…

Nadie se percató que Harry acababa de fulminar a la castaña con la mirada.

-Mira, ella es mi otra mejor amiga, Luna, y el es Neville -presentó Ginny

-Mucho gusto Runa, Neville, ¿y tu erres? -se dirigió a Harry…

-En realidad el no viene con nosotros… -intentó decir Ginny pero Harry la interrumpió,

_Agíl como el agua, fuerte como el viento, duro como el tiempo…_

-Soy Harry Potter - y le tendió la mano de forma agresiva, Krum miró a Ginny y ella le confirmó que él era justo quien Krum se estaba imaginando, le tomó la mano y ambos se miraron con mucho resentimiento apretándose la mano muy fuerte.

-El buscador del equipo de Gryffindor ¿No?

-Sí, supongo que nuestra cazadora te lo informó…

-¡Harry! -gritó una voz chillona y Ginny puso los ojos en blanco -mi amor -la joven tomó al ojiverde por el cuello y le besó la mejilla,

-Y ella es mi novia - el ojiverde puso mucho énfasis en esto último

-Mucho gusto señorita…

-El gusto es mío -le respondió colocándole la mano para que el la besará, sin embargo, solamente la agito.

La música había vuelto a sonar…

-Ginny, Viktor ¿vienen con nosotros? Vamos a bailar -indicó Hermione a sus amigos…

-Craro -indicó Viktor quien le pidió la mano a Ginny y para desgracia de Cho, la besó y la colocó en su brazo llevándola caballerosamente hacia la pista

Harry y Cho se quedaron parados ahí…

-Vamos a bailar -le indicó Harry yendo apresuradamente hacia la pista sin ni siquiera darle la mano a Cho…

Los seis (Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Viktor, Luna y Neville) bailaban en grupo, Krum se había integrado muy bien al grupo, Ron estaba feliz con tenerlo ahí, Luna y Neville también estaban divirtiéndose, tanto que empezaron a bailar todos juntos de manera que Krum bailo con Hermione un rato , Ron y Luna ;) también, y para alegría de Neville, Ginny había bailado dos canciones con él, Harry intentaba por todos los medios acercarse un poco al grupo, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso, 15 minutos después justo al dar las 11, la música paró, un escenario salió y Lavender Brown subió a el.

"Hola a todos, este año es realmente especial puesto que tenemos invitados que vienen desde muy lejos, es por eso que el club de canto ha preparado este gran musical con la finalidad que el baile sea más especial de lo que ya lo ha sido, tengo el honor de presentar a Peter Reinsen, de 5to año…

Las luces se apagaron, la música comenzó a sonar, todos los de quinto aplaudieron a su compañero, el ritmo de su canción era pegajoso y algunas parejas ya habian empezado a bailar.

-Luna ¿tu no vas a participar en el evento? -pregunto Hermione

-Lo que pasa es que pensé que no vendría porque nadie me había invitado, así que no me apunte -indico -pero tal vez… -y se fue brincando dejando sólo a Neville, de repente se dio la vuelta, lo tomó de a mano y se lo llevó con ella…

-¿Eso que fue? -preguntó Ron divertido…

-Luna, ¿acaso podría ser alguien más? -contestó Ginny divertida.

-¿Baiirramos? -pidió Krum y Ginny se fue con él…

-¿Y ahora? -le preguntó Hermione a Ron…

-Supongo que vamos a bailar ¿no?...

-¿Tú?, ¿pero si no querías bailar…?

-Ahora si quiero… -y el pelirrojo beso a la castaña al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba hasta la pista…

-¿Profesora?

-Hola Luna -La maestra abrazo efusivamente a la chica, -¿no se supone que no ibas a venir?

-Hubo algunos cambios de última hora gracias a Neville -y se lo presentó a su maestra.

-Eres muy afortunado al venir con una niña tan linda, y tan especial -indicó la maestra Sheldoni, jefa del club de canto, mientras Neville asentía…

-Maestra- interrumpió Lavender -¿podía hablar con ella después? Esto es más importante- comentó despotamente…

-No vengo a quitarle tiempo, Lav-Lav, solo quería saber si podría cantar esta noche

-Obvio que no

-Claro que sí -dijeron al mismo tiempo, Lavender y Sheldoni respectivamente.

-Pero ¿ni siquiera ha practicado? Y ya están marcados los tiempo -intento decir Lavender…

-Lavender, por 3 minutos no pasa nada, además Luna es extraordinaria, ha demostrado que no necesita practicar

-¿Pero profesora?...

-Lavender, puedes ser muy famosa, pero la coordinadora del club soy yo, y si yo digo que se hace algo se hace…

La rubia se quedó callada y tuvo que acceder la orden y después de algunos chavos más la maestra le dijo a Luna que se preparará y que le indicará a los músicos que tocar…

-Vamos Neville… -le indicó Luna para que subiera al escenario..

-¿Qué? -le preguntó

-Vamos…

-No, yo no voy a subir allá…

-No pasa nada…

-Yo te espero aquí…

-Está bien, por cierto, se lo que sientes...

-¿Sentir?, ¿yo?, ¿de qué?

-Sobre Ginny, pero no debes darte por vencido tan pronto, la vida siempre nos tiene sorpresas, y el que ella haya venido con Krum no significa nada, a lo mejor un día…-le sonrió y se fue hacia el escenario…

"Y ahora, es momento de presentar a Luna Lovegood" indicó Lavender, para darle pasó a la rubia, cuando caminó a su lado le clavo los ojos…

-Más te vale no hacernos quedar en rídiculo -comentó en silencio..

-Hola a todos -saludó Luna desde el escenario Ginny y los demás aplaudieron entusiasmados…

-Vamos Luna…- le gritó Ron…

-Antes de cantar esta melodía, quiero dedicarla a dos de mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione… -los chicos se miraron asombrados, y Hermione se había puesto completamente roja, -esperando que les guste esta canción que está pensada para ustedes esperando que su amor dure por siempre y venza todos los obstáculos que se presenten, y también para todos los que están enamorados y que no van a tener que preocuparse por los torposolos por que el amor los aleja…

La melodía comenzó a sonar, era una balada romántica y Luna desde arriba les hizo señas para que pasarán a la pista a bailar, muchas otras parejas también lo hicieron…

-¿Quieres bailar? -le dijo de inmediato Harry a Cho, después de que Krum condujera a Ginny a la pista…

Luna comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz dulce, pero muy hermosa, era muy distinta a la de Lavender y todos le habían aplaudido…

Como un bello amanecer

Tu amor un día llego…

Ron tomó de la mano a Hermione y la llevó a la pista, la respiración de ella se había vuelto demasiado rápida, estaba muy nerviosa, pero el ver esos hermosos ojos azules disiparon cualquier duda, sus manos tomaron al chico por el cuello y el por su parte tomó su cintura….

Por ti dejo de llover y sol de nuevo salió, ooh

Iluminando mis noches vacías

Hermione y Ron bailaban sincronizadamente, el pelirrojo había perdido por completo el miedo a hacerlo, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreírle, no tenían que hablar, lo podían decir todo solo con la mirada, la canción era perfecta, sin duda, los dos pensaban exactamente igual

Desde que te conocí

Todo en mi vida cambio

Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alegraría el dolor

Que para siempre seriamos dos

Ginny por su parte había aceptado la invitación a Krum, el era muy respetuoso y la trataba muy tiernamente, bailaban abrazados pero no muy juntos, sin embargo ella aún no estaba lista para nadie más, lo único que podía pensar era en que el chico que estuviera en frente de ella no fuera Viktor Krum sino Harry Potter, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que muchas chicas hubieran dado un brazo por estar en su lugar. El chico intentaba mirarla a los ojos, pero para ella era demasiado, solo soportaba el contacto por menos de 2 segundos.

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente

Si no te hubiera conocido

no se que hubiera sido de mi

Ron había separado su mano derecha de la cintura de Hermione y le tomo su mano izquierda, juntándola a su pecho, para acercarla más, ella rió, sabia perfectamente lo que Ron estaba pensando, acerco su cara a la de él juntando su frente…

(Mi amor)

Sin tu mirada enamorada

no sé si yo podría vivir

Ginny no pudo evitar buscar a Harry con la mirada, el hacía lo mismo, a pesar de estar bailando abrazado a Cho, su mirada era distante, de repente ambos se toparon con la mirada, el le dedicó una mirada áspera, Ginny por su parte, había desviado la mirada en cuanto el se dio cuenta que ella lo había visto, por lo que en acto reflejo miro a Krum para después abrazarlo fuertemente colocando su cabeza en su hombro hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Harry…

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es mas frio

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera, conocido

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Cho…

-A mi nada -contestó fríamente…

Cho lo buscó con la mirada y lo besó, el chico le correspondió pero lo corto lo más rápido posible, no quería perder ningún movimiento de Krum y Ginny, tenía que asegurarse que… …no el no debería de estar pensando con quien debería o no besarse Ginny, eso le correspondía a su hermano..

Ooh, yeah, oh

Toda mi vida soné

con tu llegada mi amor

Así yo te imagine,

tan bella como una flor

Ron y Hermione continuaban bailando con la frente junta, de vez en cuando se reian o se acariciaban con la nariz…

Supe que siempre seriamos dos

Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente

Si no te hubiera conocido no se que hubiera sido de mi

Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir

Lavender miraba enojada la escena, primeramente por Luna, porque todos los que no bailaban estaban muy atentas a la chica, que se desenvolvía maravillosamente en el escenario a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacía, después no podía creer que esa niña odiosa haya conseguido venir con Krum, y Ron y Hermione se veían tan bien que parecía que su amor duraría por la eternidad…

-¿Quieres bailar? -le preguntó Zabini, su pareja de baile..

-¿Estás loco? Tengo un programa que dirigir, si no te importa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó despotamente cuando se topó con un muchacho rubio… -¿Quién fue la desafortunada que tuvo el valor de venir contigo?

-El año pasado estabas feliz de salir conmigo -le aseveró Draco Malfoy…

-Tú lo has dicho, el año pasado, cuando no eras un perdedor… -le dijó para irse pero el chico la tomó de un brazo impidiendo que se fuera..

-Tenía la intención de hacer que pagaras por lo que me hiciste, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no vales la pena…

-¿No se lo que quieres decir…?, maestra Sheldoni -Lavender llamó provocando que el chico la soltará…

Sin el latido de tu corazón

El mundo es más frio

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera

Conocido

Harry había conseguido que Ginny mirara hacia donde estaba él, por unos momentos no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos claramente…

-¿Deja de mirarla quieres? -comentaba Cho a Harry…

-No la estoy viendo -le reclamó el chico…

-Ah, y si no lo estás haciendo como sabes de quien te estoy hablando-

-Pues, porque dijiste deja de mirarla y yo….

-¿vienes con ella o conmigo?- preguntó

-Lo siento…

-Besamé… -le pidió Cho..

-¿Qué? -le contestó desconcertado…

-Soy tu novia…

-Sí, lo sé

Harry para tratar de calmar la pelea la besó, pero Ginny al ver eso se separó del hombro de Krum, por un momento había creído que ella y Harry se habían conectado, pero había sido tan tonta, esperando algo que nunca pasaría…

_…Me niegas la entrada una y tantas veces que vivo del intento…_

Harry volvió a cortar el beso pronto, vio a Cho por unos segundos y la abrazo hacia el de manera que ella no pudiera ver hacia donde veía.

Que hubiera sido de mi

Nada tiene sentido

Si no es contigo

No se

Que hubiera sido de mi

Hubiera sido

Para Ron y Hermione la canción había pasado muy rápido, y es que el estar juntos y tan cerca era algo que amaban tanto que no sentían el tiempo que pasaban así, poco a poco sintieron la necesidad de acercarse aun más y terminaron dándose un tierno beso.

Sin tu mirada, enamorada no se

Si yo podría vivir

Sin el latido de tu corazón

Sin ti, el mundo es mas frio

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera conocido

Harry giró hacia donde estaban Ginny y Krum, ella se había aferrado a observar al chico, tenía que olvidar a Harry de alguna manera, no había duda y Viktor le gustaba, tal vez no sentía nada por él pero tenía que hacerlo, poco a poco el se le acercó, estaban demasiado cerca…

Nada tendría sentido

Si nunca te hubiera conocido

Harry se separó como pudo de Lavender, un impulso hizo que caminara hacia Viktor y Ginny, sin embargo, el aplauso de todos terminó por detenerlo, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja volteaba la cara hacia el escenario para aplaudirle a su amiga.

Ron y Hermione al oír los aplausos se separaron, la castaña le aplaudió como nunca a su amiga que seguía en el escenario y le articulo la palabra gracias, que ella entendió a la perfección por que le sonrió, Ron tomó a Hers por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que hacías? -comentó Cho enojada…

-¿Ahora que hice?...

-¿Piensas que soy estúpida o qué?

-Cho que te pasa…

-Me alejaste, si te quieres ir con ella solo dime, y aquí acabamos todo…

-Cho, sabes perfectamente que yo te a…

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? -te has pasado toda la noche intentando acercarte y estar cerca de ella…

-¿Eso no es cierto? Cho tu sabes perfectamente que eres la única…

-¿pues el día de hoy te desconozco?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no he hecho todo lo que me has pedido? No crees que yo también tengo derecho a decidir…

-Estas cambiando el tema…

-No, tu estarías feliz con tus amigas, siempre estamos con ellas, nunca estamos solos…

-Eso que tiene que ver con que tengas que estarla viendo a ella.

-No he estado viendo a nadie…

-Eres un mentiroso…

-Claro que no, sigues enojada con ella por lo que te dijo, pero ya cumpli, ya no le hablo, todo por ti, que más quieres, te he demostrado que me importas más que ella, era mi mejor amiga y por ti deje de hablarle…

-Pues entonces, si tanto te duele, ve y háblale de nuevo, ya no me importa…

-Cho, deja de hacer berrinches…

Pero la chica se había ido, y lo había dejado completamente sólo…

Mientras esto ocurría, Luna bajaba del escenario y todo mundo la felicitaba, llegó hasta su grupo de amigos y ellos también la felicitaron…

-Cantaste increíble -comentó Ginny

-Gracias…

-En verdad no se porqué si tienen una voz como la truya, ponen siempre a cantarrr a esa niña guerrita -comentó Krum

-Muchas gracias por la dedicación -le dijo la castaña apenada…

-No tienen que agradecerme, solamente quería que se la pasaran lindo…

-Sí, gracias, cantaste muy hermoso Luna -le agradeció el pelirrojo

-¿Pusiste atención? -indagó su hermana sárcasticamente -yo pensé que te habías mantenido ocupado…

-¿Qué chistosa? ¿Hermione bailamos? -preguntó el pelirrojo llevándose a la castaña, debido a que después de perder el miedo Ron estaba realmente entusiasmado al darse cuenta que no era un mal bailador, de repente un amigo de Krum llegó a pedirle que fuera un rato con ellos, así que Ginny y Viktor se fueron con sus compañeros, y Luna y Neville terminaron por alcanzar a Ron y Hermione y seguir bailando con ellos.

Viktor había llegado con sus compañeros, sin embargo Ginny no se sentía muy bien, necesitaba pensar un rato…

-¿Viktor, te molestaría si voy a buscar algo de beber?

-No te preocupes, yo te lo trraigo -dijo con caballerosidad.

-Acabas de llegar con tus amigos, y me daría pena que te fueras, en serio, por mi no hay problema, yo puedo ir a buscarlos sola…

-¿Estás bien? -Krum intuyó que algo no iba bien,

-Sí, solamente necesito conseguir algo de tomar…

-Esta bien, si eso prefieres…

-Regreso va -y le sonrió…

Harry miró como su novia se alejaba, intentó seguirla, sin duda la pelea le había dolido, y sus emociones estaban realmente confusas, sin embargo, ella había llegado hasta Lavender, el no tenia ánimos como para aguantar a las amigas de ella así que miró como Lavender y ella salían del gran salón, de repente la vio, iba caminando sola hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche, su impulso lo obligó a seguirla, ella había llegado a la mesa del lado izquierdo así que camino al lado contrario de la mesa, Ginny no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía con Harry, por que iba sumida en sus pensamientos y con la cabeza baja, tomó un vaso y se acerco viendo las bebidas, por su parte Harry tomo la primera cerveza de mantequilla que vio y la bebió de un jalón, después tomó un vaso y se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta hacia la jarra en la que ella se disponía a servirse un poco de jugo de calabaza…

_Y es que soy imparable, contigo indomable, lo que siento, pero es intocable tu corazón._

-Lo siento - se disculpo al sentir que había agarrado la misma jarra que alguien más…

-No te preocupes -dijo Harry, se miraron y ella volteó la cara y se alejo a tomar otra cosa…

-¿Así que Viktor Krum eh?, ¿no es demasiado grande para ti? -Ginny lo miró, no podía creer que él, le estuviera hablando pero lo ignoró…

-¿Cuántos años tiene él? ¿25?, tú tienes 11 ¿no? ¿No es mucha diferencia de edad? ¿Podría ser tu padre? -indagó pero la pelirroja intentó ignorarlo…

-Seguramente están practicando muy duró, ¿te está enseñando muchos trucos para quitarme el puesto? ¿ó solamente viniste con el porqué es famoso?...

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -le contestó realmente enojada ante todo lo dicho por Harry…

-¿A mí? Nada, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?

Ginny sacudió su cabeza y se disponía a irse cuando Harry hablo….

-¿en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste venir con el?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida, ni siquiera se porque me estas hablando, si tu y yo ni siquiera somos amigos…

-tal vez ahora no, pero antes fuiste mi amiga, te quise como mi hermana, solamente estoy preocupada por ti…

-¿preocupada? Es por eso que le metiste esas tontas ideas a Ron de que yo no debía venir al baile…

-¿Qué?... -dijó admirado…

-¿Pensaste que no me iba a enterar?, no sé que es lo que te pasa a ti, ya no somos amigos, tú me pediste que no me metiera en tu vida y lo he cumplido, tú has lo mismo con la mía—

-Lo hice porque aunque no lo creas aún te estimo como amiga, a pesar de que tu intentaste terminar con mi felicidad.

Ginny no pudo evitar reír…

-¿Por qué no te metes mejor con la vida de tu novia? Conócela muy bien, así no te llevas una sorpresa cuando descubras como es en realidad ella…

-Yo conozco a Cho…

-Pues deberías estar con ella y no molestándome a mí,

-Está en el baño -indicó Harry…

-¿Y por eso me molestaste?, dime, ¿Por qué insiste en meterte en mi vida?

-Yo no me estoy metiendo…

-Ah no, y porque estas molesto que Krum haya venido conmigo, ¿acaso estas celoso?

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Lo estaría si fuera Cho la que vino con él, no contigo, es a ella a quien amo…, tú solo eres una amiga, una amiga y si me preocupe por ti a pesar de lo que hiciste y tu no lo vez entonces ya no es mi problema

Ginny estaba a punto de llorar, tenia que desaparecer de ahí pronto

-Harry, te voy a pedir solamente un favor y es en serio, no te metas en mi vida… y se fue dejándolo nuevamente soló, por lo que tomó otra cerveza de mantequilla de un solo jalón y se fue a sentarse a una mesa con otro vaso.

_Tanto que te busco, tanto que te alejo, es tanto que no quiero, son tantas las hormonas que le ganan la batalla a todos mis miedos…_

La fiesta siguió pasando sin más contratiempo, por fín lo preparado por el club de canto llegó a su fin anunciado por el último número de la noche, el de Lavender Brown, sin duda tenía muchos fans dentro de Hogwarts que creían que era casi como una diosa, por lo que la pista se lleno de gente, Cho había regresado al baile y ahora estaba bailando muy cerca de Zabini, por lo que Harry enojado fue tras de ella, pero terminaron peleados otra vez porque Harry termino en la mesa de las bebidas tomando otras 3 cervezas de mantequilla de un solo jalón. La fiesta seguía, por su parte Ron y Hermione bailaban, de repente se besaban, para ellos todo había sido magnifico, Luna y Neville por su parte después de las doce decidieron irse a la cama, la verdad es que a Neville le había afectado ver a Ginny bailando con Krum y Luna lo entendió por que fue ella la que le pidió que ya se marcharan.

-Qué bueno que ya paso el tormento Lavender -indicó el pelirrojo -aunque oyendo esto último no creo que sea tan mala eh, lo que pasa es que tenemos un mal concepto de ella…

-Ronald Weasley, ¿Qué estás diciendo? -le regaño su novia…

-Lo siento, es lo que pienso… -Hermione le lanzó una mirada funesta, pero Ron se la quitó con un beso…

-Amor ¿Qué te tiraste aquí?

-¿Aquí en donde? -preguntó el pelirrojo,

-En tu saco, tienes una macha avinada,

-¿Qué? -gritó impresionado, lo que los gemelos le habían dicho se estaba cumpliendo… -Hermione es momento de irnos…

-¿Pero porque?, está muy divertido y estas bailando muy bien…

-Estoy cansado, me quiero ir…

-Ah sí, ¿seguro que estas cansado? -le preguntó con voz complice y le terminó plantando un beso…

-Por favor…

-Pero yo estoy muy divertida, Ron, mira, aquí tienes otra mancha, ¿Qué te hechaste?

-Sabes que, tienes razón tu estas muy divertida y se la llevó hacia donde estaba Ginny y Krum…

-Ginny, me tengo que ir, pero Hermione esta aquí y quiere divertirse así que yo creo que se puede quedar con ustedes ¿no?

-¿Ron que pasa? -le preguntó su novia…

-Lo siento, te amo... -y salió corriendo del gran salón,

-¡Ron!, ¡Ron! -intentó detenerlo pero se fue casi corriendo, Ginny y Krum que antes de la interrupción bailaban juntos, no entendieron lo que pasaba, pero asumieron que Hermione se iría con él y siguieron bailando.

Hermione había intentado saltar a toda la multitud que la separaba de la mesa, quería alcanzar a su novio pero de repente lo vio, Harry estaba sentado en una mesa con 8 vasos de cerveza de mantequilla vacios a su alrededor, tenía los ojos rojos y miraba fijamente hacia Ginny y Harry…

-¿Harry? -preguntó Hermione llegando hacia el…

-¿Qué quieres? -contestó molesto

-¿Estas borracho? -le preguntó,

-¿Yo borracho?, claro que no, estoy festejando la navidad, quieres una cerveza… -Harry invoco dos cervezas de mantequilla más..

-Salud -choco con la que supuestamente era de Hermione…

-Harry, deja de tomar…

-Mira quien viene a darme consejos, la que hizo que una niña pequeña viniera con ese pelón odioso que podría ser su padre… -contestó con una voz pausada y adormilada…

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-Harry, Ginny tiene 13, ya no es tan niña y Krum solo tiene 17…

-Eso, ríete…

-¿Estas celoso? -le preguntó divertida…

-No, yo… no…

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas borracho?...

-Mi novia me dejo a mitad del baile y está bailando con otro, ¿te parece poco?

-Pues no, ¿aunque mi novio también me dejo?

-En serio ¿si no estuviera tan molesto contigo te diría que te sentaras a tomar conmigo? Pero tú no conforme con gritonearle a mi novia, hiciste que mi mejor amiga, casi una niña, viniera con su padre…

Hermione no aguantaba la risa, intentaba entender…

-Tú no estás así por Cho, estás así por Ginny, ¿Por qué no mejor te dejas de tonterías y te das cuenta de lo que pasa?, acéptalo, estas celoso…

-¡Noooo!, shhh, cállate, -le dijo a la castaña mientras señalaba con su dedo silencio-no digas eso, si Cho te oye me mata…

-¿Y eso qué?, digo si estas celoso es claro que no quieres a Cho, sino a Ginny, entonces no tiene caso que sigas con Cho…

-No, es que yo no estoy celoso de Krum -Harry la miró a los ojos -¿Yo no puedo estar celoso de Krum? -Preguntó - ¿o sí?...

-Esa es una respuesta que tu sabes perfectamente la respuesta…

-NO, es que tu no lo entiendes, yo no puedo estar celoso de Krum porque Ginny solo es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido, yo a la que amo es a Cho, ella es todo lo que siempre he querido, además, fue tan difícil ser su novio, yo no puedo perder a Cho.

-Harry, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?.

-Sí, que yo amo a Cho y que no estoy celoso de Krum

-Eso no es lo que tus actos y tu corazón están diciéndome ahorita…

-Es que tú crees que siempre sabes todo porque siempre sacas buenas calificaciones, pero no, aunque seas una sabelotodo, no sabes nada, no me vas a confundir, yo amo a Cho, ella es a la que siempre he querido y no haré nada por cambiarlo…

-Harry no lo vez, estas siendo infeliz, y estas arrastrando contigo a Ginny y a Cho…

-Yo soy muy feliz con Cho…

-Ya, deja de tomar -le regañó…

-¡Déjame, soy yo, déjame solo!, ya hiciste suficiente hoy, tu amiga se la está pasando feliz, déjame…

_…y es que soy imparable, contigo indomable, lo que siento, pero es intocable tu corazón…_

Hermione se alejo de él, no tenía la intención de seguir discutiendo, además tenía que ver a Ron y preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, pero no lo encontró en la sala común, subió a su cuarto pero tampoco estaba, entonces decidió irlo a buscar, justo cuando atravesaba la sala común se dio cuenta que estaba escondido en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho para sorprenderla el día que empezaron a salir…

-¿Ron que haces? ¿Ron?... -preguntó sorprendida,

-¡Hermione!, se supone que tu no tenias que verme así…

-¿Qué le paso a tu traje?

-Nada, regresó a su estado natural…

-¿Pero… tu llevabas otra cosa?

-No, llevaba esto, solo que Fred y George lo hechizaron para que se viera decente, aceptémoslo, me veo ridículo…

-¿Por eso te fuiste del baile?

-claro, no podía permitir que nadie te viera ahí conmigo vestido de esta forma… escóndeme, escóndeme... -le pidió, cuando unos chicos de quinto regresaban del baile…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Hers, sabes que no hay mucho dinero, solo el indispensable y esto fue lo que me pudo comprar mi mama, Fred y George bueno ya sabes que ellos tienen sus negocios y Ginny se ve linda con lo que sea, pero yo, con esto tan ridículo, no iba a exponerte a que todos se rieran de tí… por ir con alguien vestido así…

-Dime que lo que estoy oyendo no es verdad,

-Hermione ¿es que…?

-Puedo preguntarte, ¿desde cuándo yo soy una tipa como Lavender o Cho como para que me importe como vas vestido?

-Yo se que tú no eres como ellas, pero es la verdad, me veo ridículo.

-No, no te ves, eres un ridículo, un idiota, un..., Ron, yo te amo por lo que eres, no por lo que lleves puesto, y hoy fue una de las noches más felices de mi vida, y sabes porque, porque estaba contigo, así hubieras ido así como estás ahorita…

-En serio ¿no te hubiera importado?...

Hermione lo miró enojada…

-Lo siento, lo siento, solamente que tenía miedo de que tu te decepcionaras de mí…

-Pues ahora me estas decepcionando señorito…

-Lo siento, ¿fui muy tonto verdad?..

-¿Solo un tonto?, me dejaste sola en el baile…

-Es que no iba a permitir que se acabara tu noche por mí, en serio discúlpame, ¿si quieres regresamos al baile? -le preguntó con carita de no hice nada.

-¿Sabes que?, creo que tienes razón en algo..

-¿De verdad? En que,

-en que este traje es algo… raro… -dijo haciendo gestos de desaprobación…

-Lo ves, te lo dije…

-sí, sobre todo porque si nos presentamos con él en el baile todas las niñas van a mirarte para criticarte, y criticarme…

-Sí, eso es cierto -contestó con voz triste…

-Y hablaran muy mal de mí…

-Eso es lo que quería evitar…

- Y me odiaran, por ir con el chavo, más guapo y más sexy de hogwarts…

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Qué?...

-ah, si ese traje te queda aún mejor que el anterior, es más, combina con tu pelo y hace que… -Hermione se le acercó y se besaron en un tierno beso…

-Creo que ahora coincidimos en algo -mencionó Ron cuando se separaron…

-¿Qué?

-El baile no es el lugar adecuado para nosotros…

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se quedaron largo rato en el sillón de la sala común…

La fiesta poco a poco se fue acabando, a pesar del desafortunado momento con Harry, Ginny se había divertido muchísimo con Viktor, el era muy ameno y le había gustado demasiado asistir con él a la fiesta, cuando acabo el la llevó hasta la puerta de la sala común…

-Muchas gracias por todo -le dijo la pelirroja para despedirse de él…

-No tienes que agrradecerr nada, me la pase rrealmente incrreible, fue bueno haberte invitado a venir, sabía que no podrria equivocarrrme.

-Y yo agradezco que hayas pensado en mí…

En ese momento Harry iba a cercándose, cuando vio la escena se escondió en una esquina

-Esperro que no sea la última vez que salimos, erres una niña realmente muy tierrna…

Viktor Krum se acercó a Ginny, ella se quedó inmóvil, tenía miedo, por una parte ella siempre había soñado que su primer beso iba a ser con Harry pero no iba a pasar su vida esperando que fuera con él y Krum no le fuera tan indiferente, cerró los ojos evitando así no pensar, el chico estaba a punto de besarla cuando un fuerte ruido sonó, ambos voltearon rápidamente, Harry se había caído al suelo y estaba intentando pararse sin éxito.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Ginny y corrió hacia el…

Krum también fue en su auxilio y entre los dos lograron ponerlo de pie…

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el jugador al ojiverde…

-Sí, suéltame yo puedo -e intento caminar solo pero volvió a tropezar…

-Está claro que no puedes solo… -le indicó Ginny…

-Viktor, yo puedo, yo lo llevó, además no puedes entrar a la casa…

-¿Estás segura?...

-Sí, no te preocupes…

-Cuídate, te veo mañana…

Ginny lo llevó hasta el sillón donde momentos antes habían estado Hermione y Ron, pero ellos ya se habían ido a acostar.

-Harry ¿me quieres explicar qué demonios te pasó? ¿Por qué estas borracho?

-Yo no estoy borracho, estoy feliz festejando la navidad, salud por tu nuevo novio…

-Harry, Viktor no es mi novio y si vas a empezar a decir cosas mejor me voy….

El ojiverde la tomó de la mano..

-No, no te vayas, no me dejes solito… -suplicó…

-Entonces voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a decir tonterías…

-si, esta bien, ¿podrias traerme una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Estas loco, si estas que te caes de borracho…

-Tengo sed…

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesita de la sala común donde siempre había agua…

-Ten, toma- se la dio agarrando ella el vaso, pero Harry termino escupiéndola

-Es agua…

-¿Y que querías? Ya no hay más alcohol…

-Está bien, dame agua…

Ginny termino de darle agua…

-Gracias -le dijo Harry -después de lo que dije esta noche merecía que no me hablaras…

-Si, lo mereces, pero no puedo dejarte ahí afuera tirado, si te viera McGonagall o Snape…

-Eres una buena amiga -le dijo el ojiverde…

-Si, una amiga que le dice a tu novia que se aleje de ti…

-Esa vez, dije cosas, porque estaba enojado, pero en realidad yo nunca quise que nos dejáramos de llevar.

-Pues esa vez lo dijiste muy enserio, además, yo no me iba a llevar con alguien que no cree en mí -comentó la pelirroja enojada…

-No puedo dudar de Cho, ella es mi…

-Tu novia…, lo sé, se que la adoras…

-¿podríamos volver a ser amigos?

-¿Quieres volver a ser amiga de la que intento destruir tu felicidad?

-Estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo…

Ginny miró hacia arriba y se paró para marcharse…

-¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos los dos?, olvidamos que alguna vez pasó eso…

-Harry, Cho te va a matar en cuanto se dé cuenta que nos volvimos a llevar

-No importa, ella tiene que entender, antes de ser su novio era tu amigo…

-Claro que no, Harry, mañana que no estés tomado no recordaras nada y entonces todo será igual, así que mejor, nos vamos a dormir, voy a ir por Ron para que…

-No, es en serio, por favor, prométeme que vamos a volver a llevarnos…

-siempre y cuando me digas una cosa…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estas así?..

-¿Cómo? -preguntó el ojiverde y la pelirroja lo miró con esa mirada profunda que siempre hacia que cediera en lo que ella quería… -no sé, Cho se fue, y me dejó y pues fue todo…

Ginny no esperaba esa respuesta, ella había sentido que tal vez había una esperanza, que a lo mejor Harry aunque se lo hubiera negado la otra vez si hubiera sentido celos de Krum…

-¿Por favor prométeme que vas a ser mi amiga siempre?

-Sí, te lo prometo -le dijo la pelirroja y Harry no pudo evitar abrazarla y ella le correspondió el abrazo…

_Imparable, por ti soy inexplicable, sentimiento, pero inalcanzable, es tu corazón._

_Pero soy, imparable, contigo, indomable, lo que siento, pero es intocable, tu corazón_

Después de quedarse un rato con Harry hasta que pudiera subir las escaleras por el mismo, Ginny subió hacia el dormitorio de chicas, que estaba dividido por grados pero el de tercero quedaba enfrente del de cuarto y afuera Hermione la esperaba…

-Ginny, te he esperado horas ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué pasó con Viktor?...

-Pues vino a dejarme y se fue…

-Sólo eso…

-No… la verdad es que estuvimos a punto de besarnos

-¿Qué?- preguntó emocionada…-¿y luego que paso?

Lavender que estaba ya en el dormitorio de cuarto oyó voces y aprovecho que la puerta estaba cerrada para espiar la conversación….

Ginny le contó a Hermione todo lo que había pasado con Harry y ella tenía la intensión de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su amiga, Harry había sido muy claro y no tenía la intensión de dejar a Cho aún se estuviera muriendo de amor por Ginny.

-¿Por cierto? Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte -dijó Hermione intrigada…

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde escuchaste a Lavender decir eso de Krum? Que ella iba a ir con él…

Ginny le sonrió maliciosamente y le contó la verdad acerca de que había oído decir a Lavender sobre ir con Krum al baile…

-No lo puedo creer -se reía la castaña…

-¿Estuvo mal?

-Pues la verdad no, porque al final Lavender tenía un plan malvado, y eso fue lo que convenció a Krum para invitarte al baile

-Si, aunque tu sabes que mi intensión no fue esa nunca, de hecho estaba a punto de írselo a pedir a Neville…

-Lo sé, pero creo que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado ¿no?

_…, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a caminar se tropezó con algo que le impidió el pasó…_

_era Viktor Krum que se había parado de la mesa en la que estaba para ir a su encuentró…_

_-Bye Viktor -intentó decir la chica para que este la dejará salir pero este no se movió…_

_-Yo querria pedirrrte un favorrr…_

_-¿Y no te puede ayudar Hermione? Yo necesito hacer algo un poco importante…_

_-Es que ya se lo pedí perro no me puede ayudarrr, estuve oyendo un poco lo que hablaste…_

_-Lo siento, no te deje estudiar verdad, no te preocupes ya me voy, es que odio un poco la biblioteca nunca puedo estar callada en ella, lo siento ya te dejo estudiar -le dijo preocupada -no me acuses con la encargada le bajaría puntos a Gryffindor y…_

_-No, no es nada de eso, a mi no me importa el ruido, es que me di cuenta que no tienes con quien ir al baile y pensé ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?..._

_-¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida Ginny…_

_-¿Qué si te gustarrría irr conmigo ar baile?..._

_-¿tu, Viktor Krum, el jugador estrella me esta pidiendo ir al baile?, lo siento, es que tu puedes tener a la chica que quieras ¿y me lo pides a mi?_

_-Si, bueno tu erres de las pocas chicas que no anda trrras de mi todo el tiempo y eso es muy bueno además erres linda…_

_-Gracias -se sonrojo un poco_

_-Entonces ¿Qué dices? -le preguntó de nuevo… -Así no tendrías que ri porrr todo Horrats preguntándole a todo el mundo…_

_Ginny rió…_

_-Siento que hayas oído todo eso, es que de verdad tengo muchas ganas de ir al baile y como soy de tercero si no tengo pareja no puedo ir…_

_-Perrro ahorra ya tienes parrreja ¿o no?..._

_-Si, gracias, de verdad gracias - y sin pensarlo lo abrazo…_

_-Entonces crreo que irre porrr ti a tu sarra común err día derr baile.._

_-Gracias…,_

_-Rregrresarre a leerr esto un poco…_

_-Si, gracias…_

Al otro dia Lavender estaba que echaba chispas, busco a Cho antes que nada…

-Necesito hablar contigo -mencionó Lavender…

-No puedo quede de verme con Zabini…

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que con Zabini?...

-La verdad es que ayer en el baile, me parece una persona realmente apuesta, y es famoso…

-¡Estás loca!-gritó enojada

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hay de Harry?...

-La verdad es que el y yo…, siempre peleamos y la verdad es que me esta aburriendo aparte el quiere a la Ginevra…

-Precisamente por eso no lo puedes dejar ir…

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas de…

-Pues haber donde las sacas o que acaso ¿no tienes dignidad? ¿Piensas quedar como a la que dejaron por otra? -dijo molesta…

-Hay, eso sí sería muy feo - menciono preocupada -tienes razón, Harry solamente puede quererme a mí, no permitiré que esa tipa me lo quite…

-Aparte tienes que ayudarme, esas dos Ginny y Hermione son una verdadera molestia, ellas fueron las culpables de que yo no fuera con alguien que valiera la pena al baile, ni Viktor, ni Ron, por lo tanto ambas me las van a pagar…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Cho.

-Krum ya no me importa, se irá al finalizar el año, pero Ron, el sí, y te juro, no se como Cho, pero Ron será mío, el será mi novio, si no me dejo de llamar Lavender Brown…, por cierto tengo algo importante que decirte acerca de Harry y Ginny, algo que pasó anoche y que te dará otra razón para seguir con él…

*********************************************************

HOLA A TODOS:

Primeramente, les doy las gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, como les dije en el capitulo anterior, me había ido de vacaciones y no había podido escribir aunado a eso la emoción de la película que no me daban inspiración, y también que estoy haciendo mi tesina para titularme, por lo tanto, a pesar de haber llegado hace una semana de vacaciones no había podido actualizar porque tampoco había hecho nada de mi trabajo y tenía que hacer dos capítulos de ella para hoy. Espero que este capítulo les guste el cual consta de dos canciones, el porqué bueno porque estoy contando por así dos historias la de ron y Hermione y la de Harry y Ginny, espero que les guste la forma en la que redacte el capítulo de hoy, la verdad es que lo escribí todo hasta el día de hoy, quería actualizar lo más rápido porque se lo que es leer un fic y querer saber más y que no actualicen, espero que les guste. Y bueno como siempre agradeciéndoles a todos los que leen este fic y dejan comentarios.


	20. Cap 19: Now You Know

Capitulo 19 Now you know

And I never wanna be with out you

(Y nunca quiero estar sin ti…)

Oh no, hear I go

(…oh no, escucha, aquí voy…)

Now you know

(Ahora que ya sabes…)

What I feel about you

(…lo que siento por ti…)

there's no ending

(…no hay final…)

I must have been wrong with out chu (You)

(…debo haber estado mal sin ti…)

Oh no, there I go, no control

(oh, no, aquí voy, no hay control)

And I'm fallen

(…estoy callendo…)

So now you know

(…ahora que ya sabes…)

Hermione acababa de entrar a la sala común justo después de haberse despedido de Krum, Ron estaba sentado en las escaleras del dormitorio…

-¿Te divertiste traicionando a Harry? –preguntó con ojos directos el pelirrojo…

-Ron, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo nunca haría nada para perjudicar a Harry…

-Ah, no, mírate, saliendo con el que compite con él, si no estás de nuestro lado mejor dilo Hermione…

-Sabes perfectamente que yo estoy del lado de Harry, quiero que el torneo lo gané él, pero eso no implica que no pueda ir al baile con alguien que no sea de esta escuela…

-Pues a mi me parece que lo que quieres es ver perder a Harry, saliendo con ese Bulgarito…

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? -gritó Hermione; estaba muy enojada, no podía ser que estuviera usando pretextos tan tontos…

-¿Ah, sí? -le respondió Ron-, ¿cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!"

Poco a poco la escena volvió a cambiar…

Se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, a su alrededor había mucha gente, magos y brujas lanzando hechizos por todos lados, ella tenia que encontrarlo antes que alguno de ellos, esos magos encapuchados, así que sin que la vieran corrió más hacia el bosque prohibido, de repente, se encontró sola, pero los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, aquellas personas sin duda se acercaban, de repente oyó una risa macabra, una bruja de pelo negro alborotado y ojos aterradores estaba delante de ella…

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, te crees más lista que nosotros ¿no?... –preguntó desafiante, alzo su varita y con un movimiento la tiro al piso abriéndole una pequeña herida en el estomago…

-Harry va a vencer a Voldemort y tu iras a la cárcel o morirás…

-¿Ah, sí? Y quien me va a matar ¿tu?

-Sí debo hacerlo, lo haré…

-Estupida sangre sucia, nunca me vencerás, has dado demasiada lata pero eso se acabará, ya no estarás cerca para arruinarlo todo de nuevo… -con otro movimiento de varita le hizo otra herida, más cerca del pecho, Hermione gritaba de dolor… -ahora, te daré una muerte lenta,

-¡Harry! –gritó de repente la chica, -esta al final de ese sendero, Harry por su parte, corrió hacia donde Hermione le indicó…

-Tonta, imbécil ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarlo antes?, ahora morirás, ¡Sectusempra!

Hermione pensó que el hechizo le llegaría de llenó, pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y Bellatrix

-Noooo- gritó la castaña a medida que Ron se desvanecía en sus brazos… -Ron que hiciste…

-Hermione, yo…, te amo…

-Jajajaja -gritó fríamente Bellatrix –eso te entretendrá para no meterte, regresaré a matarte ahora tengo que detener a Potter, pobre Weasley, eso siempre les sucede a los traidores de sangre… -Bellatrix se volteó caminando en busca de Harry.

-Avada Kedavra –gritó la castaña y un hechizo verde salió de su varita y le dio por la espalda a la bruja cayendo fulminada al piso…

-Ron, amor, te llevaré al castillo, estarás bien…

-Hermione…, lamento no haber estado contigo desde más antes…

-No hables… por favor no hables… -le suplicaba la chica… -por favor, alguien ayúdeme –gritaba desconsolada pero no había nadie a su alrededor…

La imagen cambio repentinamente…

Ron la miro –Hermione, nunca olvides que te amo…- Ron cerró los ojos…

-Noo, Ron…,- Hermione lo abrazó,-Harry Por favor…Ron amor, despierta, amor…

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * *

Lo más seguro es que ella haya sido la primera que se despertó el día de Navidad esas pesadillas le quitaron el sueño desde temprano, así que se paró de la cama, pero no había sido la única, Lavender Brown ya no se encontraba en la suya, fue a cambiarse y bajo a la sala comúnesperando que Ginny o Ron se despertaran temprano, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, así que decidió ir a la bibliotec a buscar algo de leer.

Dos horas después, Harry se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no podía creer que el baile hubiera salido tan mal, pero después de todo había conseguido volver a hablar con Ginny, porque todo este tiempo la había extrañado demasiado, después pensó en Cho y en la pelea que había tenido con ella. Tenía que encontrarla, no podía dejar que su relación terminará, estaba demasiado confundido, pero Cho siempre había sido algo que el había querido y no iba a permitir que su relación se terminará.

Se vistió y fue en su busquedá, la encontró en el gran comedor con sus amigas.

-Necesito hablar contigo ¿podemos salir un momento? –indicó, la chica se paró y sin contestarle nada se dirigió hacia la salida, el ojiverde la siguió…

-Quisiera hablar sobre lo de ayer…

-¿Ahora si tienes tiempo para tu novia? ¿O vas a ir en busca de tu queridísima amiga?

-Cho, tu sabes que tu eres lo más importante para mí…

-Ah sí –preguntó cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda –eso no fue lo que demostraste ayer, parecía que yo no estaba ahí…

-No se que me pasó, lo que pasa es que para mí ha sido muy difícil que ya no sea mi amiga, es como si tu dejaras de llevarte con Lavender…

-¿Ella me gritó? Deberías de odiarla tanto como yo…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo –explicó el ojiverde…

-¿Sabes que?, yo no estoy disupesta a que cada vez que se te ocurra me ignores y me dejes sola…

-¿Y por eso te fuiste con Zabini a bailar?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué arruinara mi navidad?

-¿Crees que yo me la pase muy bien, viéndote bailar con este tipo?

-Ni siquiera me buscaste, ¿estabas tan ocupado en vigilar a tu hermanita menor?,

-Cho, lo siento, yo te amo, sabes que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Entonces ya sabes que mientras estes conmigo no te quiero cerca de esa tipa, ni siquiera me la menciones…

-Lo sé…

-Pero si me prometes que nunca más vas a volver a hacerle caso, ni te vas a meter en lo que ella haga te perdono –le dijo con voz chillona…

-Te prometo que no voy a meterme más en su vida, será como si no existiera, ¿pero vamos a volver a estar juntos verdad?

Harry dijo esto muy a su pesar porque un dolor en el pecho le había llegado de repente, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, ella era lo que siempre había soñado, se lo repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza…

La hora de la comida llegó, Hermione y Ron ya se encontraban en el comedor y esperaban a Ginny para empezar, ella se dirigía hacia el comedor cuando justo antes de entrar por la puerta se topo con Harry y con Cho que venían del lado opuesto, ella intentó mirarlo a los ojos para comprobar si lo que le había dicho una noche anterior había sido real, o si sólo había sido producto de la borrachera que traia ayer, de repente su corazón latió, el tambien la miraba pero de repente Cho le había llamado y el había bajado la mirada y la había volteado a ver pasando al lado de Ginny sin dirijirle la palabra…

In these eyes

(En estos ojos…)

More than words

(…más que palabras…)

More than anything that I spoken

(…más que cualquier cosa que dije…)

As the skies turned to gray

(…como los cielos que tornan gris…)

My hopes is just about to crack open

(…mis esperanzas están a punto de romperse…)

Harry se sentó mucho antes de donde estaban sentados Hermione y Ron, por lo que Ginny pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, con la cabeza hacia abajo, no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de su ojo derecho, le había dolido demasiado, o más bien se había ilusionado de más, ahora caminaba hacia sus amigos sin nisiquiera voltear a verlo, cuando Harry se dio cuenta que ella pasaba demasiado rápido por donde el estaba el sintió un dolor en el pecho volteo a ver a Cho, esta le sonrió y le dio un beso, y el intento reir lo más sincero posible.

Cuando Hermione vio llegar a Ginny a sentarse enfrente de ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, volteo a ver a Harry y se dio cuenta que estaba con Cho.

Esa tarde Luna caminaba rumbo los jardínes, ahí se había quedado de ver con Ginny y Hermione para platicar un rato, cuando se topo con Lavender…

-Contigo quería hablar –le dijo despotamente Lavender…

-¿Para que soy buena?, siempre si queires un amuleto para los pajaros vintorios que roban la voz…

-No seas idiota…, usalo tu, no vaya a ser que termines fuera del club de duelo…

-No te preocupes yo lo traigo todo el tiempo… -y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pedazo de pasta de codito sin cocinar…

-Mira tonta, ¿pensaste que podias llegar ayer como si nada y arruinar todo lo que ya tenia preparado?

-solo fue una canción, no afecto a nada lo que preparaste…

-Mira, te voy a decir dos cosas, estamos en Hogwarts, rodeados de magos, las canciones que se cantan en el club de duelo son mágicas, no puedes meter canciones muggles, si quieres hacerlo vete a cantar con ellos, pero no aquí, y en segunda, ni pienses que algún día vas a estar en mi nivel, nadie se había atrevido a cantar canciones muggles, solo a ti se te pudo haber ocurrido, cuidado porque puedes empezar muy mal…,

-A todo mundo le gusto esa canción muggle, las canciones muggles son más bonitas por que no son tan complicadas, solo mira la letra de las tuyas, son…

-Siempre he tenido una duda, ¿estas loca? O solo lofinges para dar lástima…

-Yo siempre he tenido otra, ¿cantas de verdad? O solo finges para llamar la atención…

-Te lo advierto Lovegood, y más si te sigues llevando con Granger y Weasley, las tres terminaran muy mal, tienen que aprender que conmigo no se pueden meter…

Y se alejo sin que Luna pudiera dar una réplica…

Las clases pronto se reanudaron, las cosas no habian cambiado mucho después de aquel baile, Ginny seguía sin hablarle a Harry y viceversa, aunque la relación con Cho ahora era más estrecha, ella ya no intentaba hacer su voluntad, y siempre estaba pegada a él, lo esperaba a fuera de sus clases o ella pedia que fuera a las suyas.

Los de 4to año, ese día tenían herbologia, la profesora Sprout les estaba enseñando las propiedades de la alga cantarina de los lagos salados, y ahora estaban intentando trasnplantarla de agua salada a dulce...

-Ron, ya, cuando acabe la clase me sigues contando, nos van a regañar… -indicaba la castaña al pelirrojo media enojada y media divertida…

-Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa contruiremos un lago artifical para tener algunas de estas…

Ron aprovechaba que la profesora Sprout no lo veía para darle besos en la mejilla a Hermione…

-Ron, es en serio, concentrate en pasar tu alga, apenas llevas una, y los demás ya llevan 4… -volvia a indicarle intentando ser seria…

-Recuerden que si no lo hacen adecuadamente las algas en vez de cantar empezaran a gritar y eso nos molestara por un par de horas –comentaba la profesora Sprout –Hermione, Ron porfavor, -gritó de repente –Granger, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, a la salida necesito que te quedes, por lo mientras, Ron, te quiero del otro lado de Granger…

-¿Pero no estábamos… -intento repeler Ron, pero la profesora lo miró con unos ojos horribles por lo que no dudo de cambiarse de lugar…

Hermione por su parte se quedó callada y en silencio en su lugar, pensativa…

Al terminar la clase, todos salieron, Ron miró a Hermione y intentó quedarse a su lado…

-Sr. Weasley, solo con Granger, espere a fuera…

El pelirrojo la miró y ella le indicó que saliera que iba a estar bien…

-Srita Granger…

-Profesora, lo lamento, no vuelve a ocurrir…

-No es que vuelva o no vuelva a ocurrir ni que me pida disculpas, usted sabe perfectamente que es una excelente estudiante, pero desde hace días he notado que ya no tiene el mismo interés que antes…

-No, no es eso…

-Espere, tal vez seamos demasiados en el castillo pero vivimos juntos y es imposible que no sepamos, se que esta muy feliz saliendo con Weasley, y yo no pretendo que lo deje a un lado, al contrario, solamente que creo que usted es lo suficientemente prudente para separar las cosas, y darle su lugar a cada una, siendo una alumna excelente sería una tristeza que no desarrollará todo su potencial, así que se lo dejo para que lo piense…

-Si gracias profesora, -mencionó la castaña…

Ese día Ginny había salido antes de una clase por lo que fue a recoger a su amiga y su hermano, pero al esperarlos afuera del salón de Herbología, se topo con Harry que iba saliendo, intentó buscar a sus amigos pero ninguno de los dos salian, de repente sintió que una mirada estaba en ella, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Harry, el se acercaba a ella pero de repente Cho llegó de la nada y lo abrazo para después alejarse los dos juntos…

So the story goes

(Y asi la historia sigue…)

There's something you should know

(…hay algo que tu debes saber…)

Before I walk away

(…antes de irme lejos…)

and I blow the ending

(…y llegue el final…)

Ron salió sin Hermione y se acercó a su hermana, el pelirrojo le contó lo que había pasado en clase de Herbología, Ginny estaba a punto de empezar a regañar al chico cuando Hermione salió…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado

-¿Qué crees que me dijo?, me regaño, te dije que te dedicaras a hacer tu trabajo, pero ¿no?, el niño tenia que estar hablando…

-Hermione tu también me seguías la corriente y hasta te reias de mis chistes…

Pero la castaña le clavó la mirada…

-Debiste de haberte comportado, ya tienes 14 años…

-Perdoname, ¿si quieres no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra mientras estas en clases?

-Pues no es una mala idea –contestó la chica…

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó el ojiazul…

-Nunca he hablado más en serio…

-Esta bien, como quieras… y se fue dejándola sola…

-¿Qué le pasa? –dijo confundida la castaña…

-Hay Hers, lo siento, creo que acabas de tener tu primera pelea con mi hermano…

-Pues, no me importa, que se enoje, la ofendida soy yo, a mi me regañaron y el no paraba de hablar…

-Si, en eso tienes razón…, es un cabeza dura…

Los diás continuaban pasando, enero estaba por terminar, Harry continuaba sin hablarle a Ginny, Ron y Hermione se habían reconciliado ese mismo día, pero habian hecho un acuerdo de dedicarse a las clases y que no volviera a pasar lo de la profesora Sprout…

Un día cerca de Febrero, Ginny iba caminando sóla por un pasillo para llegar a la sala común cuando se topo de frente con Harry, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos pero la pelirroja bajo la mirada y abrazo muy fuerte el libro que sostenía con sus brazos para pasar a su lado ignorándolo…

-Ginny ¿yo necesito hablar contigo? –dijo de repente el chico…

Pero la pelirroja siguió caminando, de repente sintió algo caliente en su brazo, era el ojiverde que la detenia…

-¡Por favor!- suplico…

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Decirte que no me olvide de lo que te dije el dia de la cena de Navidad…

-¿Ah no lo olvidaste?, entonces eso quiere decir que yo tenia razón, que tu no ibas a cumplir tu promesa, no tienes que explicarme nada Harry, ya no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, en serio…

-No, es que lo que te dije esa noche fue sincero, yo quería reanudar nuestra amistad, pero…

-En serio, no importa yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones…

-No, es que necesito que tu sepas…, Cho…, ella no toma a bien que pues yo me lleve de nuevo contigo..., por lo que pasó…, y debes de entenderme, tu harias lo mismo si Krum te lo pidiera…

-La diferencia entre Cho y Krum es que, el nunca intentaría que yo dejara de llevarme con la gente que quiero solamente por que a el no le parece, pero no te preocupes, de verdad no importa, se que tu solo vives para Cho, dejalo así…

En ese momento Cho Chang iba por el pasillo…

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí hablando con ella? –preguntó…

-Yo…, yo… sólo…, -Harry miró a la pelirroja…

-Yo fui la que le hablo –contestó Ginny, necesitaba de vuelta un viejo cromo que el se quedó…, por favor, lo necesito lo más pronto posible y intentó irse de ahí…

-No, espera –le suplicó el chico, la pelirroja se volteo admirada… -la verdad no es esa Cho, tu sabes que ella siempre ha sido mi amiga, y pues le hable porque quería aclarar ciertas cosas con ella…

-¿Y porque no me podias decir eso desde el principio? –contesto su novia…

-Porque se perfectamente que a ti no te gusta que hable con ella…

-Harry, amor –en ese momento lo abrazo y le planto un beso delante de Ginny… -se lo que has pasado todo este tiempo que no has podido llevarte con tu amiguita que es como tu hermanita pequeña, mira por mi no hay ningun problema, es más, Ginny, te disculpo por lo que nos dijimos aquella vez, y te pido disculpas si en algún momento te dije algo que ofendiera… -la pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida, sabia que eso no podía ser algo muy bueno… -y te pido que olvidemos aquel suceso incomodo, te repito Harry te adora, te quiere tanto como hubiera podido querer a alguna hermana, entonces yo no tengo ningun problema ya…

-¿Amor, lo dices en serio? –preguntó sorprendido el ojiverde…

-claro, además soy tu novia, yo no tengo porque prohibirte nadaaa…

-TE amo –gritó el pelirrojo y la abrazo cargándola y ahora fue el, el que le devolvió el beso, Ginny al mirarlo bajo la cabeza…

-Ginny,- el chico se dirigió a ella y la abrazo –te eh extrañado tanto amiga… -ella le correspondió el abrazo… -eso quiere decir que todo vuelve ha ser como antes? –le pregunto Harry…

-La verdad no se si vuelva a ser como antes, pero yo creo que podemos intentar llevarnos –confesó Ginny, la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado…

-Y bueno, yo tambien quiero un abrazo, en señal de que todo esta olvidado –y Cho abrazo a la pelirroja, ella solo pudo darle unas palmaditas en la espalda…

Los días pasarón, la recién amistad restaurada de Harry y Ginny no iba muy bien, al menos no por la parte de ella, Cho había aceptado que ellos se llevaran pero ella acaparaba toda la atención del ojiverde, había momentos en que Harry y Ginny conversaban como antes pero siempre Cho estaba presente, los pocos momentos que estaban sin ella eran en la sala común y para despedirse. Por su parte la relación de Harry y Cho había mejorado bastante, ella era complaciente con él y casi nunca le negaba nada, las peleas habian disminuido al mínimo, por lo tanto Harry estaba muy entusiasmado, se sentía feliz, era novio de la persona que siempre había querido y tenía de vuelta a su mejor amiga.

Una tarde que estaban en el club de Quidditch, Cho tuvo partido contra Slytherin, por lo que Ginny y Harry al fin tenían un rato de estar juntos sin la chica…

-Vamos Cho –le gritó desde las bancas Harry ella lo saludo desde la mano… -no es increíble, se que soy Gryffindor pero espero que Ravenclaw gane este partido…

-Pues Hupplefow lo ha hecho bien, ya vez que le gano a Slytherin la vez pasada y Ravenclaw fue vencido por ellos, antes de ese partido…

-Eso fue trampa el buscador de Slytherin la empujo… -repeló Harry…

-Pues yo solo decía…

-¿Ginny? –preguntó una voz que no era la de Harry, la chica volteó y se paró de la banca que estaba abrazando al chico…

-Krum, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues tu me habías dicho que podía venir un dia a verrrte parra conocer el club de quidditch y prracticarrr un rato… -confesó…

-Si, pero no pensé que vinieras tan rápido, la segunda prueba esta cerca y me imagino que estas ocupado preparándote…

-Algo pero no es impedimento para venir a vistiarte… -comentó el chico…

-¿Recuerdas a Harry Potter? –preguntó Ginny a Krum…

-Sí, hola Harry,

-Hola –saludo Harry intentando ser amable…

-¿Te imporrtarria que te rrrobarra a esta señorrita por unos 5 minutos? –indagó el jugador profesional…

-Si ella quiere, adelante… -lo dijo esperando que Ginny decidiera quedarse para no dejarlo sólo…

-vamos –comentó a Krum, y ambos se fueron, Krum en un gesto inocente la tomo de la mano, Harry contemplo aquella escena con dolor…

La relación de Ginny con Krum durante este tiempo había seguido muy bien, salian a charlar como esa tarde, y platicaban mucho, se habian vuelto muy buenos amigos.

-Ginny, desde hace tiempo eh querrrido hablarrr contigo –mencionó el, y ella lo miró interrogantemente - …perrro antes quieerro que me contestes con la verdad algo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Sientes algo por Harrry?

-¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada… -no, yo… es mi amigo… un gran amigo…

-Si, bueno es que como estuviste peleada con el, y ahora son amigos de nuevo, no se me dio la impresión que a lo mejor entre tu y él hay algo más que amistad…

-No, el y yo…, tiene novia…

-Sí, lo sé pero eso no quiere decir que por eso tu no sientas algo por el, o viceversa…

-No… eso no…, solo somos grandes amigos… ¿pero porque me preguntas esto?...

-Ginny, sabes, últimamente he agrradecido mucho que se me halla ocurrido pedirte ir al baile, gracias a eso conocía una chica incrreible, eh querido decirte eso desde antes perro no he podido, el dia de la cena pensé que podía intentar tener algo contigo pero cuando vi como ayudaste a Harry, yo pensé que..., bueno que lo amabas… -Krum la estaba mirando de frente, poco a poco se acercó e intentó darle un beso, pero la pelirroja se hizo para atrás evitándolo…

-Lo siento, yo…, fui un tonto…

-No, no te disculpes, por favor, la tonta soy yo... –Ginny se quedó callada al igual que Krum, ahora fue ella la que intentó besarlo a el, pero al último momento, la imagen de Harry hizo que se detuviera, Krum que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados al no sentir contacto volvió a abrir los ojos…

-Lo siento… no puedo, yo crei que…, es cierto, tienes razón, mucha razón, amo a Harry, siempre hemos sido amigos, pero yo siempre he sentido algo más fuerte hacia él…

-No tienes por que disculparte, uno no decide de quién enamorarse… -contestó Krum…

-Y yo crei que tal vez contigo podía olvidarme un poco de él, pero no es justo para ti, además no queiro engañarte, ni engañarme a mi misma, no puedo estar contigo estando enamorada de él…

-Y tienes mucha razón, ahora te admiro más, porque creo que eres una excelente persona porque no te gusta lastimar a las personas, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca se lo has dicho?

-¿Por qué? Tiene novia… -comentó la pelirroja…

-Lo sé, pero ¿vas a quedarte callada toda la vida?

-Yo se perfectamente que el no me ve de la misma forma que yo lo hago, por lo tanto no tiene ningun caso…

-Mira a Ron y a Hermione, ellos se sentían igual, y ahora están juntos…

-pero era diferente, ellos eran uno para el otro, además mi hermano no tenia novia, ni Hers tenia a alguien –contestó…

-Talvez, pero si Harry no estuviera con Cho, juraría que también te ama…

-No… el solo me quiere como amigos, y eso si es realmente cierto…

Esa tarde siguieron platicando, llegarón al acuerdo de que seguirían siendo amigos. Febrero llegó, un día antes del 14 de Febrero, Cho, Harry y Ginny tuvieron club de Quidditch, algo benefico del club, es que Cho tenia que practicar con Ravenclaw, mientras que Harry y Ginny lo hacían con Gryffindor, el entrenamiento de estos, termino antes del de Raven y Harry le propuso a Ginny jugar como lo hacían antes en lo que esperaban a que Cho terminará el entrenamiento…

Soltaron la snitch y ambos tomaron sus escobas…

-Creo que has perdido la práctica Weasley –comento…

-No me hagas reir Potter, el talento se tiene desde que nace…

-Habia olvidado ¿Cómo practicas todos los días con Krum?, es mejor que empieze a darme por vencido…

-Talvez deberías de hacerlo –dijo la pelirroja emparejando su escoba con la de Harry y quedando al lado… -¿Listo?...

Pero en ese momento había llegado volando Cho…

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó la chica…

-Acabamos de soltar una snitch y intentábamos ver quien la encontraba primero… -¿quieres jugar?... –propuso Harry al pesar de Ginny

-Claro, vamos, uno, dos, tres… -los dos salieron disparados y dejaron a Ginny en el aire, Harry en vez de buscar la snitch iba haciendo con Cho lo que siempre hacia con Ginny cuando estaban en una competencia…,

-Ella decidió terminar el juego lo más rápido así que visualizo toda la cancha para encontrar la snitch, estaba a espaldas de Cho y Harry, así que fue tras de ella y en una sola estirada de mano la tomó…

-Hey, acabo de atraparla –comentó pero ellos no la pelaron…

-Escuchen…

-Escuchen…

Pero ellos no la oyeron porque estaban en lo suyo, Ginny decidió bajar al suelo y dejarlos ahí, se sentía muy mal, todo ese tiempo había tenido que soportar tragarse su amor y convivir con Cho todo el tiempo, había sido mucho, más de lo que ella había podido soportar…

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando le hablaron…

-Ginny, ¿Por qué te bajaste del campo?

-Pues porque llevo dos horas diciéndoles, que ya no tenían porque pelear yo atrape la snitch –y les mostro la pequeña pelota dorada, ambos bajaron a donde estaba…

-Amor, si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado o Ginny te quita el puesto de buscador, yo lo tendría pero no es Raven… -y lo besó delante de la pelirroja…

Ya era un poco tarde así que fueron a cenar y después Harry fue a dejar a Cho a la puerta de su sala común, mientras que Ginny se fue a Gryffindor…, la pelirroja tenia tiempo pensando en lo que viktor le había dicho, y tambien en que la situación con Harry era insostenible, la verdad es que todo en su amistad seguía igual pero en vez de que se acostumbrara a los arrumacos de su amigo y su novia cada día le dolían más, no sabía bien si lo que iba a hacer sería lo correcto pero no podía soportarlo por lo que lo espero en la sala común.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó el ojiverde cuando la vió sentada en la sala común, esta se encontraba vaciá… -pensé que ya estabas dormida…

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo…

-¿conmigo?, ¿Qué hice ahora?... –dijo con desconciertó…

-Tengo algo, no se como comenzar…, Harry, tu has sido un gran amigo, me he divertido muchísimo contigo, me he reído como nadie, me has ayudado, y el tiempo que dejamos de llevarnos me dolió muchísimo…

-A mi también, pensé que ya estaba claro…

-Sí, lo está, pero… ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos…

-¿Qué dices? –mencionó sorprendido

-Que me encantaría ser tu amiga siempre, siempre poder estar a tu lado, pero ya no puedo hacerlo…

And I never wanna be with out you

(Y nunca quiero estar sin ti…)

Oh no, hear I go

(…oh no, escucha, aquí voy…)

-¿Pero porque? ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado…

-Harry, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó antes…

-¿Entonces?, no entiendo…

-No me hagas preguntas, solamente nuestra amistad no puede continuar… -comentó muy nerviosa…

-¿Qué no te haga preguntas?, si vienes y me dices que ya no te vas a llevar conmigo y no me dices porque?

-¿Qué no lo has visto?, ¿acaso has estado tan ciego?..., te amo..., te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo… -la respiración de Ginny se hizo muy rápida…

Now you know

(Ahora que ya sabes…)

What I feel about you

(…lo que siento por ti…)

there's no ending

(…no hay final…)

I must have been wrong with out chu (You)

(…debo haber estado mal sin ti…)

Oh no, there I go, no control

(oh, no, aquí voy, no hay control)

And I'm fallen

(…estoy callendo…)

So now you know

(…ahora que ya sabes…)

Harry quedó paralizado…

-Lo siento, tenía que decirlo, te he amado desde el primer dia que te vi en la madriguera, y no puedo seguir llevándome contigo y seguir viendo tu relación con Cho, no soy tan fuerte…

Feel so right

(Me siento muy bien…)

Craving oxygen

(…ansiando el oxigeno…)

On this ….. left me empty

(…esto me ha dejado vacia…)

-Gin… yo no… no se… que decirte… nunca en mi vida…, había pensado que tu… creí que los dos nos estimábamos como amigos… como hermanos…

-Si, se lo que sientes, por eso no puedo… -se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas… -ya no puedo seguir en lo mismo, necesito… necesito olvidarte, por eso es que he decidido que no puedo seguir llevándome contigo, no puedo…-

Ginny recordó las palabras de Viktor, Harry la miraba, y ella sintió que en su mirada de él habia aún un rayo de esperanza…

Will you run

(¿te iras?

Can you handle it

(¿puedes hacerte cargo de esto?)

Cause I need you to tell me

(…porque necesito que me digas…)

Maybe this is bold

(…tal vez, esto es absurdo…)

But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

(…pero estaba esperando que te quedaras al final feliz)

-Yo… no se… ni siquiera…, eres mi amiga…, no quiero dejarme de llevar contigo…, pero también es cierto que yo no puedo quererte de la misma forma…, yo estoy con Cho…

And I never wanna be with out you

(Y nunca quiero estar sin ti…)

Oh no, hear I go

(…oh no, escucha, aquí voy…)

Now you know

(Ahora que ya sabes…)

What I feel about you

(…lo que siento por ti…)

there's no ending

(…no hay final…)

I must have been wrong with out chu (You)

(…debo haber estado mal sin ti…)

Oh no, there I go, no control

(oh, no, aquí voy, no hay control)

And I'm fallen

(…estoy callendo…)

So now you know

(…ahora que ya sabes…)

Ginny sentía que su respiración estaba a mil, estaba demasiado nerviosa, ella era conciente de que Harry no sentía nada por ella, pero era como despedirse para siempre de algo a lo que amaba, además de que ahora se sentía extrañamente liberada, un gran secreto con el cual había cargado había sido liberado…

No I won't look back

(No quiero mirar atrás…)

When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

(…cuando te diga lo que yo pienso sobre ti)

No I won't look back

(No quiero mirar atrás…)

When I tell you what I think about chu (You)

(…cuando te diga lo que yo pienso sobre ti)

-Lo sé, y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, pero yo también necesito serlo, y tu amistad ahora me esta haciendo más daño que bien…

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor? –le preguntó el ojiverde…

-Sí, no puedo seguir llevándome contigo, es demasiado doloroso, y es la mejor forma que tengo para olvidarte, tal vez después, cuando ya no sienta esto, podríamos intentar volver a hacer amigos, pero antes…, hay algo que me gustaría hacer… -Ginny se acercó a Harry muy despacio, el se quedó inmóvil porla proximidad de la pelirroja, entonces cerró los ojos y Ginny lo besó de lleno en la boca, Harry no se sintió para nada extraño con ese beso, era tan tierno, no se parecía en nada con ninguno de los que le había dado a Cho antes, en ese momento su mente no se dio cuenta pero su corazón estaba deseando que ese beso no terminara nunca…

So the story goes

(Entonces la historia sigue…)

Yeah, You already know

(…tu ya lo sabes)

So don't be a fool

(Así que no sean un tonto…)

And go spoil the ending

(…y no arruines el final)

-Siempre soñé que mi primer beso sería contigo –le confesó la chica cuando se separó, el beso no había sido muy largo… -gracias por dejarme hacer ese sueño realidad…

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, Harry no podía pensar en nada, lo único que quería es volver a sentír lo que acababa de vivir por lo que ahora fue el, quien la besó de lleno otra vez….

And I never wanna be with out you

(Y nunca quiero estar sin ti…)

Oh no, hear I go

(…oh no, escucha, aquí voy…)

Now you know

(Ahora que ya sabes…)

What I feel about you

(…lo que siento por ti…)

there's no ending

(…no hay final…)

I must have been wrong with out chu (You)

(…debo haber estado mal sin ti…)

Oh no, there I go, no control

(oh, no, aquí voy, no hay control)

And I'm fallen

(…estoy callendo…)

So now you know

(…ahora que ya sabes…)


	21. Cap 20: Como Eres

Capitulo 20 como eres

Al mirar tus ojos me inundan como el mar,

eres m i libertad, mi sueño y vida

y nadie mas me llena de bella intimidad,

quiero vivir en ti , tu mi principio y fin,

lluvia de fuego, te amo como eres…

hasta el fin.

(Unas semanas atrás)

Ron salió sin Hermione y se acercó a su hermana, el pelirrojo le contó lo que había pasado en clase de Herbología, Ginny estaba a punto de empezar a regañar al chico cuando Hermione salió…

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado

-¿Qué crees que me dijo?, me regaño, te dije que te dedicaras a hacer tu trabajo, pero ¿no?, el niño tenia que estar hablando…

-Hermione tu también me seguías la corriente y hasta te reias de mis chistes…

Pero la castaña le clavó la mirada…

-Debiste de haberte comportado, ya tienes 14 años…

-Perdoname, ¿si quieres no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra mientras estas en clases?

-Pues no es una mala idea -contestó la chica…

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó el ojiazul…

-Nunca he hablado más en serio…

-Esta bien, como quieras… y se fue dejándola sola…

-¿Qué le pasa? -dijo confundida la castaña…

-Hay Hers, lo siento, creo que acabas de tener tu primera pelea con mi hermano…

-Pues, no me importa, que se enoje, la ofendida soy yo, a mi me regañaron y el no paraba de hablar…

-Si, en eso tienes razón…, es un cabeza dura… …aun así Hermione los dos tuvieron algo de culpa…

-¿Le estas dando la razón ahora? –preguntó ceñuda…

-No Hers, pero te conozco y no creo que por más que quisieras no lo hayas hecho caso aunque sea un minuto…

-No… yo no… esta bien, tal vez me reí con uno o dos de sus chistes pero si el no hubiera hablado…, además me regaño un maestro, a mi nunca me había regañado uno en la vida…

-Siempre hay una primera vez, en todo caso, no creo que dure mucho…

-Pues por mi parte no intentare hablarle…

-¿Pero no habíamos aclarado ya que tu tambien tenias parte de culpa?...

-Si, pero tambien es cierto que le dije que se calmara y no lo hize, de cualquier forma, no importa, tengo mucha tarea atrasada que hacer, ire a la biblioteca… ¿tu que haras?, ¿tienes club de Quidditch hoy no?

-Si… -mencionó Ginny con un poco de tristeza.

Hermione se acercó a su amiga...

-Tal vez deberías considerar salirte del club de quidditch…

-Hermione, amo el quidditch, no lo haré, además no le voy a dar el gusto a Cho de quitarme otra cosa que amo.

-Lo siento, solo era una sugerencia, lo único que no quiero es seguir viéndote triste…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, te veo a la hora de la cena…

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, fue a buscar un libro que necesitaba para terminar una tarea de historia de la magia, cuando busco una mesa donde sentarse y vio que Luna estaba en una mesa cerca de la sección prohibida así que decidió sentarse con ella.

-Hola Lu, ¿Cómo estas? –comentó la castaña al llegar hasta ella

-Bien, por cierto te iba a preguntar si sabias donde puedo encontrar algo sobre los duendecillos de la montaña, es que en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas nos están enseñando algo sobre los cournalles, y yo les dije que para entenderlos era importante ver a los otros primero pero la profesora Grubbly-Plank piensa que no existen, pero hay cientos de libros que los mencionan, pero no encuentro ninguno….

-Pues no Luna, la verdad es que nunca he leído sobre ellos… -confeso la castaña…

-Bueno no importa seguire buscando…

-Lu, por cierto, necesito hablar contigo un poco…

-¿Si? ¿Qué paso?, ¿necesitas un amuleto contra los grumplistis?

-No, no es eso, mira, lo que pasa es que.. bueno… ¿recuerdas que alguna vez me hablaste sobre los realdreams y el hechizo para saber si era uno o solo era un sueño más?...

-Ah si, claro, fue con el hechizo con el que supe que tu y Ron estarían juntos aunque no pensé que iba a ser tan rápido…-menciono con voz soñadora…

-Es que necesito que me lo enseñes, por favor… -pidió la castaña

-¿Quieres comprobar si un sueño que tienes va a suceder en el futuro?... –rectifico Luna

-No, no quería saber realmente eso, más bien era otra cosa un poco más, en fin otra cosa…

-Entonces si es algo más creo que debes de tener mucho cuidado…

-¿cuidado? ¿no entiendo?...

-Mira, da mucha curiosidad ¿no? Saber que va a pasar en un futuro, pero no siempre es bueno saber ¿no crees?...

-No entiendo..

-Si supiéramos cuando vamos a casarnos o cuando vamos a morir, la vida no seria lo mismo, en lo primero le perdería la emoción y en lo segundo incluso podríamos estar muertos en vida desde antes solo por el hecho de saberlo…

La castaña la miró confundida…

-…a lo que me refiero Hermione es que yo te puedo en señar el hechizo, pero solo depende de ti que es lo que quieres saber y si eso no va a afectarte, hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas…

-¿Me estas diciendo que darme cuenta de si un sueño que tengo va a ser realidad no es bueno y que no lo haga?.

-No es que no sea bueno, si no que a veces es mejor no saberlo, por que puede provocar incluso más dolor del que estaba predestinado.

-¿Pero tu lo has hecho no?, ¿has usado ese hechizo?..

-Si, lo he hecho pero con cosas que se que no me van a afectar demasiado, por ejemplo el comprobar si tu y Ron algún dia iban a estar juntos o el si Harry y Ginny lo iban a estar, pero hay otros sueños que son demasiado peligrosos para que yo decida comprobar si son realidad, o no, no podria vivir sabiendo que van a pasar…

-¿Pero si los sabes, tal vez puedas cambiar eso no?

-No todo depende de ti, hay cosas que están predestinadas a pasar contigo o sin ti…

-Si, lo se, pero si algo dependiera completamente de ti y pudieras cambiarlo, ¿no lo harías?...

-Hermione, ves, este hechizo es muy complicado, creo que nunca debí de habértelo mencionado…

-Lu respóndeme, ¿tu no harías nada para cambiar las cosas?...

-Precisamente por eso no intentaría comprobar si algo es realidad o no, porque dedicaría mi vida a pensar en eso en vez de vivirla. –comentó la rubia preocupada.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero en verdad necesito saber ese hechizo, voy a tener mucho cuidado y pensare mucho antes de usarlo, de verdad.

-Esta bien, te lo enseñare, pero no es muy sencillo, aunque ahora tengo que terminar esto, ¿te parece bien si te lo enseño el domingo? –comentó la rubia.

-Si, supongo que puede esperar…

Esa noche en la cena, Hermione seguía en su plan de no hablar con Ron, y el también así que Ginny tuvo que soportar una cena compartida…

-Ginny, ¿podrías decirle a Ron que se apure a untarle mantequilla al pan?, hay gente que necesita usarla aparte de el –comentó la castaña, mientras la pelirroja se volteaba a su hermano pero ella solo tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca antes de que Ron la callara….

-Ginny, respóndele que digo yo que todos tenemos derecho a tardarnos en untar mantequilla el tiempo que queramos y que si no está conforme que le ponga mermelada… -Ginny volteo hacia su amiga dispuesta a decirle pero también la castaña la interrumpió…

-Ginny, dile a Ron que no está en su casa y que no es el único que tiene que usarla… -pero esta vez la pelirroja no intento hacer nada…

-Ah si, pues Ginny dile que….

-Hay yaaaa –gritó la hermana del pelirrojo –no soy una lechuza, además ni siquiera tengo que decir nada, parecen niños chiquitos, se pelearon por una tontería y están insoportables, saben que… -Ginny tomo el pan al que Ron había estado untando mantequilla y después tomo el vaso de leche que Hermione se había servido y se puso de pie -…quédense con su pelea haber a quien agarran ahora de pretexto para comunicarse –y se marchó sin más pretexto

Hermione y Ron se miraron por un momento, sin saber que hacer, pero después ambos miraron su plato de comida, Hermione tomo un pedazo de pan y Ron la mantequilla

-Puedes usarla primero si quieres –comentó apenado el pelirrojo…

-Me imagino que ahora tendrás que volver a ponerle mantequilla al pan… -dijo al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo ofreciéndole el pedazo que había agarrado antes.

-¿Qué te parece si le untamos mantequilla a este pan y lo compartimos? –comento nervioso el pelirrojo…

-Pues si no tienes problemas en compartir… -dijo algo nerviosa…

-Lo siento –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y no pudieron evitar reír…

-Fui una tonta al enojarme contigo, cuando yo también estuve hablando…

-Y yo debí controlarme en clases… -comentó el pelirrojo…

-Eso si no te lo discuto…

-Hermione –le reclamo el pelirrojo…

-Pues aceptémoslo la culpa fue de los dos, pero a partir de ahora las clases serán las clases, ¿esta bien?...

-Eso si no te lo discuto…

-Ron –ahora reclamo la chica - ¿me estas imitando?...

-No, nunca lo haría, eres demasiado hermosa para intentar ser imitada… -al decir esto Ron se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada, pero Hermione lo besó de lleno…

Al otro día, Ron intento por todos los medios cumplir con lo que le había prometido a Hermione, a la hora de la comida Ginny se encontró por primera vez con los dos juntos…

-Hermione me lo dijo pero no lo quise creer, ¿así que al final todo termino bien?, lo que hace el amor hermanito, hubiera sido yo y no me hablas en una semana…

-Que chistosita eres Ginny –comentó el pelirrojo

-Pues es la verdad, pero bueno, y al final ¿desocupo luego la mantequilla Hermione? –preguntó a la castaña quien se atoro un pedazo de estofado por reírse…

-Creo que termino durmiendo con ella –comento divertida…

-Mi amor, ¿Cómo te atreves? –pero la castaña lo callo con un beso…

Dean llegó de repente…

-Ron ¿nos vamos?...

-Ah si, vamos…

-¿A dónde vas?... –preguntó la castaña -…aun no terminas de comer…

-Vamos al club, Hers, estamos practicando porque va a iniciar en tres semanas el primer concurso escolar de duelos y el mejor de cada nivel, ganara el trofeo y el reconocimiento de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts…

-¿Pero hoy ni siquiera hay club? –preguntó la castaña…

-Lo se pero vamos a poder practicar siempre que queramos y ya sabes que no lo podemos hacer por los pasillos... TE AMO…- Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue…

-Hombres –comentó Ginny,

-Y hoy casi no teníamos tarea, le iba a proponer que practicáramos un poco pero por lo visto ya no me necesita tanto ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, mañana lo veras…

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con el ojiverde aquel?, sigue sin hablarte…

-Hers, claro que sigue sin hablarme, ese día estaba borracho solo eso, es obvio que se le olvido, pero sabes que, ya no me importa, te lo juro, intentare seguir con mi vida, sin que me importe…

-Entonces ¿vas a aceptar a Krum? –indagó la castaña…

-NO, ese día me hiso darme cuenta de algo y es que Krum es una excelente persona, es muy guapo pero es mi amigo, es muy amigo mio, nunca podre verlo como alguien más. Yo siempre tuve la ilusión de que algún dia Harry seria mi novio pero ahora se que eso nunca llegará, pero ahora solo espero que la primera persona sea la que me dicte mi corazón, y mi corazón sabe que esa no es Krum.

-¿Y el ya lo sabe?

-Pues no se lo he dicho abiertamente pero me ha intentado besar varias veces y yo me alejo…

-Si tu no quiereres no tienes porque hacerlo, aunque se perfectamente que harias si fuera el ojiverde y no Krum, la verdad es que Harry no sabe a la gran persona a la que esta perdiendo por esa… …ah es que no las soporto ni a ella ni a Lavender…

La comida termino sin mayor complicación, como Ron no iba a estar toda la tarde Hermione y Ginny buscaron a Lu para terminar la tarea juntas, en la cena la castaña esperaba encontrarse con su novio, pero tampoco llegó, así que terminando prefirió irlo a buscar al club…

-…pero si tu no necesitas practicar… -comentó un niño rubio de Ravenclaw a Ron… -…eres demasiado bueno, además lo aprendiste todo tu solito, y aunque nos enseñes nunca podemos superarte, imaginate si en entrenamiento que no lanzas hechizos tan pesados nos ganas, que no nos haras en la competencia…

-La verdad es que todos pueden hacer los hechizos que yo hago solo es cuestión de practicar…

-Qué modesto saliste amigo –comentó Dean abrazando al pelirrojo –pero la verdad, como nos has dicho, nadie te enseño esto, y el profesor lo ha dicho muchas veces solamente grandes magos lo aprenden por sí solos, no va a haber nadie que te gane, pasaran años para que la persona capaz de vencerte entre por esa puerta... –Dean señaló hacia la puerta justo donde Hermione acababa de entrar segundos atrás…

-Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-¿queria hablar contigo?

-Estaba pensando que tal vez era bueno que me cambiara de club… -comentó la castaña

Ron se rió, pero la chica no, por lo que el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un rincón…

-¿No estas hablando en serio verdad?...

-¿Por qué? Temes que se den cuenta que no eres el único que sabe esa técnica…

-Amor, de verdad no fue mi intención de que ellos creyeran que yo lo había aprendido solo, lo que pasa es que así se dieron las circunstancias, si no me tocaria contar desde que nos empezamos a llevar y…

-Ron no te preocupes, mi intención nunca va a ser desmentirte, por mi no hay problema solo lo decía en relajo, y te entiendo a la perfeccion no tienes que darme explicaciones…

-¿Segura que no estas molesta ni nada por el estilo? –indagó preocupado..

-Claro que no, yo solo venia a ver porque no has ido a cenar…

-¿Ya pasó la cena?

-Si me temo que sí…

-Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, hey… -gritó de repente -…se nos pasó la hora de la cena..

Uno de los que estaban en la bola sacó su reloj y se lo confirmo a los demás, todos salieron corriendo…

-Tengo demasiada hambre…

-Te guarde un poco… -Hermione saco una pequeña servilleta de su bolsa, al abrirla la comida que estaba ahí se hizo grande…

Después de que Ron termino de cenar le hizo una propuesta a la castaña…

-Se me ocurrió algo, como no quieres ser parte de este club, que tal si ahora que no hay nadie, tenemos un duelo decente en una plataforma oficial… -preguntó el pelirrojo

-Eso sería espectacular, veamos si van a pasar años antes de que la persona que es capaz de derrotarte entre por esa puerta…

-Ya te he ganado antes… -comentó el pelirrojo…

-Si pero esta vez no te dejare ganar…- dijo con ironía…

-¿Me has dejado ganar? –menciono angustiado…

-No, la verdad es que nunca lo he hecho –mintió la castaña.

-Entonces prepárate para perder otra vez…

Comenzaron a jugar duelo pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a lanzar hechizos realmente peligrosos, aun así Hermione le ganó a Ron muy al pesar del chico.

-Espero que con esto tu ego no decaiga… -comento la castaña acercándose a Ron y besándolo…

-Si este es el premio cada vez que me ganes no me importa –comentó el pelirrojo y la volvió a besar, en eso un ruido muy fuerte se hizo presente, Hermione que estaba hacia la puerta vio salir a alguien…

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó de repente…

-Creo que fue uno de los fantasmas –comentó ya que no estaba segura de lo que había visto.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó el pelirrojo…

-Pues vámonos a dormir, hay que aprovechar cuando no tenemos mucha tarea para descansar, porque hay días que tenemos que desvelarnos… -dijo la castaña mientras se encaminaban a la torre de Gryffindor

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?...

-Que luego nos dejan mucha tarea y entonces…

-No hemos hecho la tarea Mione… -confesó el pelirrojo…

-¿Qué?, ¿estuviste toda la tarde sin hacer la tarea? –comentó la castaña…

-Sabes que yo nunca hago la tarea sin ti, ¿no me esperaste? –preguntó a su novia admirado…

-¿Cómo te voy a esperar? Pensé que la harías con Dean, además no iba a hacerlo todo a la carrera, ¿creí que eran más responsables?...

-Pero sabes que siempre la hago contigo ¿Cómo pensaste que la haría con Dean?...

-Ron te fuiste de la comida casi volando, ni siquiera te pude decir nada, ¿qué querías? –mencionó un poco alterada…

-Nunca hemos hecho la tarea separados

-Lo se, pero yo creí que si te ibas al club pues ibas a regresar antes para terminar la tuya o que por lo menos la harías aquí ya que ni siquiera apareciste en la cena.

-Bueno entonces eso quiere decir que por lo menos me vas a ayudar a hacerla –dijo seguro de sí el pelirrojo…

-¿Qué?, te estoy diciendo que no siempre podemos dormirnos temprano ¿y tu quieres que te ayude?...

-¿entonces no me vas a ayudar?...

-Yo no te dije que te fueras todo el día al club o sí…

-Pero Hermione, así podemos estar juntos un rato…

-No Ron, lo siento…

Para ese momento ya habían llegado a la sala común

-…así que hasta mañana, suerte con tu tarea –comentó la castaña mientras le daba un beso en la boca y subía por las escaleras…

Ron vio como su novia se alejaba mientras el tomaba la mochila que había dejado en la tarde en la sala común y sacaba un pergamino, su mente estaba en blanco, se dispuso a empezar cuando Hermione bajo de las escaleras…

-¿Se te olvido algo? -preguntó sin emoción…

-¿A mi? No, nada… bueno si…, que no puedo dejarte solito así te lo merezcas... –y se acercó a el a ayudarle con la tarea…

-¿me vas a ayudar? –preguntó el pelirrojo con ojitos suplicantes

-¿Pero te voy a ayudar con una sola condición?

-¿Cuál?...

-Nada de besos, ni abrazos ni nada hasta terminar, ¿ok?...

-Esta bien…

A la mañana siguiente todo siguió normal pero a la hora de la comida Dean volvió a llevarse a Ron al club de duelo, mientras que Hermione se fue al club de inventos mágicos, al salir de él lo fue a buscar, pero estaba demasiado entretenido, pero al advertirle que esta vez no lo ayudaría le hizo caso y se fueron a la sala común a hacer los deberes de ese día. Casi a las siete alguien más se les acercó…

-Hola ¿Qué hacen?...

-La tarea de Pociones –comentó el pelirrojo…

-¿puedo sentarme a hacerla con ustedes?, la verdad es que me siento un poco sola hoy…-comentó la chica rubia…

-¿Y eso porque?, siempre estas rodeada de tus extraordinarios amigos, eres tan popular que no creo que te puedas sentir sola… -dijo la castaña…

-Ok, esta bien, solo necesitaba hablar con ustedes… -confesó Lavender…

-¿No se que puedas hablar con nosotros?...

-Quería pedirles disculpas por lo que paso con Ginny y Cho, bueno por lo menos por parte de Cho, lo que pasa y tu Hermione como novia de Ron lo debes de saber, ella tenía miedo de Ginny, ella era tan unida con Harry que de verdad pensaba que ella podía significar algo más en la vida de el y lo que hizo estuvo mal, eso de decirle a Ginny que se alejara, y después contarle todo…

-¿Lo que estas tratando de decirme es que vienes a disculparte por parte de Cho? ¿y que todo lo que paso fue culpa de Cho? –preguntó la castaña…

-Si, eso vengo a decir…

-¿Y tu no dijiste nada?, ¿todo fue de parte de Cho?

-Hermione cálmate, nos está pidiendo disculpas –menciono el pelirrojo…

-A ti no te hizo nada Ron, por eso lo dices a si de fácil, pero si mal no recuerdo me llamaste sangre sucia y también mencionaste que disfrutara mis últimos momentos con "Ronnie", porque no me iba a durar. –comentó enojada la castaña…

-Lo sé, y de verdad me arrepiento, al verlos ahora así tan felices, nunca podría separarlos, de verdad, y si quieres que te pida disculpas a ti también lo hago, discúlpame yo solo trataba de estar del lado de mi amiga como ese día tu lo estuviste de Ginny, además nos exaltamos y nos insultamos y perdimos los estribos, estábamos enojadas, todos dicen cualquier cosa cuando está furioso, y bueno también te pido unas grandes disculpas a ti Ron, porque no solo afecte a tu novia si no a tu hermana que me imagino que debe de ser algo muy sagrado…

-¿Y desde cuando tanto arrepentimiento? –comentó Hermione…

-Mione te esta pidiendo disculpas, tranquila…

-¿disculpas pero porque? ¿con que fin?...

-Mira, Cho y yo estamos muy arrepentidas, ahora más que nunca Cho sabe que Harry la adora y ya no siente peligro de Ginny ahora vemos las cosas más claras y sabemos que hicimos mal…

-¿ah sí? ¿Entonces supongo que ahora Cho ya no tiene ningún problema con que Harry y Ginny vuelvan a ser amigos no?, porque si saben que en navidad volvieron a hablar ¿no?

-No, no creo que Cho lo sepa, pero créeme que ella no va a tener ningún problema con eso, te lo aseguro, ¿me creen verdad?, ¿me crees Ron?...

Hermione rio ironizada…

-Claro, por mi parte las disculpo…

-¿Y tu Hers?...

-No puedes pedirme que te crea después de lo que me dijiste la última vez ¿o si?...

-Mira Hermione, de verdad que yo vine a pedirte disculpas de la manera más sincera que pude, pero tampoco puedo hacer que cambies tu opinión, así que si no puedes o no quieres creerme en verdad no puedo hacer nada, espero que con el tiempo y mis actitudes te des cuenta…

-Hers, por favor, todos cometemos errores, recuerda lo que paso contigo y conmigo, peleábamos todo el tiempo y nunca nos entendíamos, hasta que nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos –comentó el pelirrojo, -inténtalo…

-No de verdad Ron, no la obligues si ella no quiere no hay problema de verdad…

Ron miró a Hermione y ella no pudo evitar lanzar los ojos al cielo…

-Esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, pero aun no estoy muy convencida…

Los días fueron pasando, con eso de la próxima competencia de duelos en Hogwarts Ron se iba todos los días a practicar, las horas que pasaban juntos Ron y Hermione se redujeron notablemente, ella no se lo decía pero estaba muy triste, de hecho un día casi se queda dormida en clase del profesor Bins por haberse desvelado con el haciendo tarea y intentando pasar un rato juntos. Como Lavender lo dijo Cho permitió que Harry y Ginny volvieran a llevarse por los días finales de enero, por lo que ahora, volvían a desayunar todos juntos los de Gryffindor, el 11 de febrero en la comida se reunieron en el comedor, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Hermione, Neville el mejor amigo de Harry y Dean, el mejor amigo de Ron.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Dean a Ron..

-Claro –comentó el pelirrojo…

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó la castaña…

-Voy al club…

-Ron, tenemos monton de tarea y así piensas ir al club…

-Hers, lo hago en la noche…

-¿Y a que hora te piensas acostar? A las 6 de la mañana –comentó enojada la castaña…

-Prometo no tardarme…

-Ron, tenemos tarea de pociones, Herbología, historia de la magia, y el ensaño de DCAO que no has querido hacer en toda la semana, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te va a llevar todo esto?...

El pelirrojo se acercó a la castaña y le dijo casi en susurro..

-Mione no me grites pareces mi madre, ya soy grande…

-Pues compórtate como alguien grande, si te vas a mi no me va a importar y terminaré la tarea y me ire y esta vez no te ayudare…

-Pero Hers, por favor eso no, sabes que adoro hacer la tarea contigo…

-Dime ¿no puedes perderte un dia de club?

-Pero estamos entrenando… -dijo enfadado…

-¿Tu entrenando?, por Dios Ron, ni siquiera eres un buen maestro…

-No sabía que tenias esa percepción de mi, y sabes que, has la tarea cuando quieras, yo tengo la suficiente capacidad para hacerla solo…

Y se fue dejándola sola y sin despedirse…

Digo si, dices no,

y no acaba la discusión, oh no,

y aunque pides que nunca me vaya,

dices primero adiós…

Hermione se quedó ensimismada…

-Hers ¿estás bien? –comentó su amiga…

-La verdad es que está bien que le hayas dicho sobre la tarea, ayer oí un comentario de un profesor sobre Ron y tu, que el estaba obsesionado con el duelo pero estaba descuidando mucho la escuela y te estaba llevando con el –comento el ojiverde…

-¿Quién dijo eso? –comentó preocupada la castaña.

-Mc Gonagall.

-No, yo voy bien en las clases, he hecho todas mis tareas, a veces Ron no hace muy bien las tareas y yo se lo digo pero prefiere dejarlas así…

-Si bueno, con excepción del día que casi te quedas dormida en la clase del profesor Bins, -comentó Neville…

-Tuve pesadillas-comentó la castaña en su defensa... -…solo fue eso.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sabían ambos a la perfección que eso no era verdad y que McGonagall tenía toda la razón, y se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo porque sus miradas lo decían todo.

Hermione se reunió con Ginny y Luna para hacer la tarea, al final Harry también se les unió porque Cho estaba haciendo una poción en equipo en su sala común.

La tarea la debieron de haber terminado a las 7 de la noche, cenaron juntos pero Ron no llegó, cuando fueron a la sala común Ginny y Hermione se quedaron platicando cuando a las 9 y media Ron entro en la sala común, la castaña lo miró al mismo tiempo que el lo hacía, el estuvo a punto de acercarse pero ella se paró y subió las escaleras de su dormitorio.

Ron se sentó en una mesa lejana y se dispuso a empezar con su tarea, tenia ganas de subir las escaleras y pedirles disculpas a Hermione pero eso era aceptar que se había equivocado y que debía de abandonar el club, pero el club le gustaba tanto, por primera vez sobresalía en algo, dejaba de ser un Weasley más para ser Ron Weasley el invencible de los duelos.

Comenzó con su tarea pero cada cosa que intentaba hacer se imaginaba que la castaña estaba ahí, o que bajaba como la vez pasada y lo terminaba ayudando pero eso no pasó.

Como a las doce, oyó unos pasos en las escaleras, esperanzado en que fuera Hermione miró hacia allá, pero se dio cuenta que era Lavender…

-¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora? –preguntó la chica..

-Termino mi tarea…

-¿y te falta mucho?..

-Si, apenas termine la de pociones…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?, tal vez pueda hacerte compañía y así es menos pesado ¿no crees?.

-Pues gracias, no me caria mal una ayudadita –comentó pensando en Hermione…

-Entonces, te ayudo, espera voy por mis tareas para darnos una idea… -y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

Regreso tres minutos después con sus tareas, y comenzó a ayudarle. Serian más o menos la una cuando Hermione que aun no podía dormir pensando en Ron, decidió bajar para mirar si aún estaba ahí, se hubieran dicho lo que se hubieran dicho el necesitaba su ayuda y ella no podría dormir.

Bajo las escaleras pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, oyo unas voces en la sala común y cuando supo de quienes eran un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente…

-Fue divertidísimo, en serio, así que no pienses que antes de vencer a Malfoy nadie se daba cuenta de tu existencia porque desde que entre supe quien era Ron Weasley y sus grandiosas ocurrencias –comento Lavender…

-Muchas gracias…

La castaña decidió regresar a su cuarto pero dio una vuelta abrupta que con su capa tiro unos libros al suelo y tanto Ron como Lavender se dieron cuenta de su presencia…

-¿Hermione, que haces aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo..

-Yo…, solo… venia…, no importa yo… quería saber si necesitabas ayuda con la tarea, pero ya me di cuenta que ya te están ayudando, entonces no tiene caso…

Ron se apresuro a levantar lo que su novia acababa de tirar, y cuando se los dio en la mano se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No…, Lavender si me estaba ayudando un poco, pero tu también puedes ayudarme…

Hermione rio un poco…

-No, acabo de recordar que tu eres lo suficientemente capaz para terminarlo solo además más de dos ayudas solo te haríamos perder el tiempo… termina pronto…, mañana te veo…, bye..

-No, Mione, espera, por favor…

-¿Si quieres me voy? –comentó la rubia, si Hermione tiene algún problema con eso…

-No, no te preocupes, de todos modos ya se fue…

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?, no se si quieres la voy a buscar…

-No esta bien así…

Ries…, lloras…,

todo al mismo tiempo

y caminas contra el viento

y a pesar de que poco te entiendo,

no cambiaria nada en ti, si…

Cuando Hermione llegó a su cuarto no pudo evitar sentirse triste y que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan, si hubiera bajado antes tal vez Lavender no hubiera estado ahí. Esa noche tuvo un sueño donde Lavender besaba a Ron después de un partido de Quidditch, para después amanecer con el mismo sueño de siempre donde Ron terminaba herido de muerte.

Al otro Ron intentó hablar con Hermione pero al parecer ella se empeñaba en escapársele, y para su mala suerte ningún maestro les pidió hacer trabajos por equipo por lo que no pudo encontrarse con ella, fue hasta las 7 cuando la busco hasta que dio con ella…

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó el pelirrojo…

-¿Para qué?...

-¿Cómo que para qué?, Hers, mira como estamos.

-Si pero que caso tiene si tú piensas que soy como tu madre o que no confió en ti…

-No, de verdad lo siento, lo que pasa es que de verdad amo ir a ese club, y el que tu no me apoyes me duele, por eso dije cosas sin sentido…

-¿Ron tú piensas que yo no te apoyo en lo del duelo?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si hasta hemos practicado juntos…

-Lo sé, pero yo hablo de mis amigos, de ayudarlos a que ellos también sean mejores, de la misma forma que tu me enseñaste a mí…

-Si Ron eso lo entiendo, pero no a costa de tus calificaciones…

-Hers, no es a costa de mis calificaciones, de verdad…, mira lo de ayer me dolió muchísimo, no tienes una idea de cuánto, eso de hacer la tarea solo..

-¿solo?, yo vi que estabas muy bien acompañado…

-Mira, Lavender bajo por un vaso de agua, me vio y se ofreció a ayudarme, ni modo que le dijera que no, se supone que la disculpamos. Toda la noche estuve esperando verte aparecer por esas escaleras y cuando por fin lo hiciste te fuiste.

-¿y que querías? Que me quedara ahí.

-Si, que te quedaras conmigo…

Al mirar tus ojos me inundan como el mar,

eres m i libertad, mi sueño y vida

y nadie mas me llena de bella intimidad,

quiero vivir en ti , tu mi principio y fin,

lluvia de fuego, te amo como eres…

hasta el fin.

Los dos se miraron, los ojos de Hermione estaban llorosos otra vez…

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Te amo mas que a mi vida, y te necesito a mi lado siempre –mencionó el pelirrojo y la beso de llenó en la boca.

Media hora después ambos estaban en la casa de los gritos sentados en el piso abrazados…

-¿Sabes que? Mi madre tiene razón en algo, -comentó el pelirrojo…

-¿en que? –preguntó la castaña..

-Las reconciliaciones son las mejores del mundo…

Y se volvieron a besar en la boca…

Los dos chicos se fueron a dormir temprano esa noche, al otro día había clases temprano, así que no podían desvelarse mucho. La primera clase que tenían al otro día era la de pociones, Snape los había puesto ha realizar una poción desnogmonizadora y ahora trabajaban en equipos, Ron y Hermione habían hecho equipo juntos, Harry trabajaba con Neville y Dean con Seamus.

Dean se le acerco a Ron, mientras Snape vigilaba la poción de unos alumnos de Slytherin…

-Ron ¿hiciste la tarea del profesor Bins? –preguntó sigiloso..

-¿Qué? –gritó Ron por lo que Snape volteo a verlos…

-Solo le estaba pidiendo un poco de hojas de laurel –mencionó Dean…

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Dean, por no tener el material necesario –comentó el profesor con una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que bajarle puntos a Gryffindor era su pasatiempo favorito…

-¿Teníamos tarea de Historia de la magia? –preguntó el pelirrojo a su novia…

-Si, de hecho… -comentó su novia -¿no me digas que fuiste tan irresponsable para irte a practicar duelo y no hacer la tarea?..

-Hers, lo olvide…

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar una cosa así?... –preguntó molesta…

-Lo siento, puedes pasármela, por favor, solo por hoy, ¿si? –preguntó el pelirrojo…

-Es la próxima clase, ¿como la vas a hacer?

-La haré ahorita, ¿porfavor? –en ese momento Snape volteó…

-No Ron, son 5 gotitas de colorante no 7 –comentó Hermione, ella era a la única a la que Snape nunca le había podido bajar puntos, así que se volteo viéndola con rencor…

-¿Por favor Hers? –pidió con ojitos suplicantes el pelirrojo…

-Está bien, agárrala de mi mochila, pero nunca te vuelvo a pasar otra tarea, lo juro.

Ron la tomó de la mochila y comenzó a pasarla en lo que Hermione terminaba la poción, ella estaba tan metida en esta que no se dio cuenta cuando Snape se acercaba y cuando lo sintió le metió un codazo al pelirrojo para que alzara lo que había guardado…

-¿Cómo va esa poción señores? –les preguntó…

-Muy bien, estamos a punto de… -pero Snape la calló…

-¿Sr. Weasley, en que parte de la poción van?

-Este…, acabamos de poner el colorante…

-Ah sí, pues a mi me parece que la señorita Granger ya va en otra cosa ¿o no?, estaba a punto de poner las ramitas de asfodelo, por lo que significa que ya estaban por terminar, ¿no es así?...

Hermione no supo que decir…

-Tal parece que no estaba poniendo atención señor Weasley, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo para no poner atención?...

-Yo, si estaba poniendo atención, estaba leyendo las instrucciones mientras Hermione colocaba los ingredientes…

-¿Ah si? Pues muéstreme su libro, ese que escondió cuando yo llegue…

-No escondí nada, el libro es este… - y tomó su libro de pociones que tenia sobre la mesa…

-No me crea tonto Weasley y me enseña lo que tiene debajo de la mesa, ahora, si no quiere que sea llevado con Mc Gonagall –comentó gritando el maestro.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que darle los dos pergaminos, con las tareas…

-Haciendo tarea de otra clase en la mía Weasley, veamos quien fue quien se digno a pasarle la tarea… -Ron y Hermione se miraron la castaña le lanzo una mirada fúrica… -…señorita Granger, yo pensé que usted estaba más comprometida con la escuela pero al parecer desde que tiene novio ahora sus prioridades han cambiado ¿no?, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor para usted Weasley, por hacer tarea en mi clase, y 50 puntos para usted señorita Granger por impedir el desarrollo escolar de su novio y esto me lo quedó yo, creo que el profesor Bins estará interesado en saber porque el señor Weasley no termino su tarea y quien fue el responsable de que personas como él sean tan irresponsables, y ahora terminen su poción si no quieren reprobar los dos mi materia…

Todos los alumnos los observaban, los de Slytherin reían a excepción de Malfoy, quien trabajaba solo como siempre desde el principio del año

Al salir Hermione se fue sin dirigirle la palabra a Ron, este intento por todos los medios alcanzarla pero fue en vano, lo hiso hasta antes de entrar al salón del profesor Bins…

-Hermione, discúlpame, yo no pensé que…

-¿Qué fue lo que pensaste Ron?, todavía que no hiciste la tarea no pudiste tener un poco de cuidado, me volvieron a regañar por tu culpa y encima de eso me quitaron mi tarea. MI TAREA,

-Mi amor no fue mi intención…

-No me llames mi amor…

-Mira se que fue mi error, pero no fue a propósito, en serio, no volvamos a pelear otra vez…

-Sabes que Ron, si no quieres volver a pelear otra vez entones no me dirijas la palabra el resto de la semana…

-Mione, ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso por favor?

-Ayer mencionaste que el club de duelo era algo que te gustaba mucho ¿no?, pues entiende que ir bien en la escuela para mi es muy importante, pero al parecer a ti no te importa, porque últimamente lo único que te importa es tu estúpido club…- al decir esto Hermione estaba llorando… -sabes algo, si quieres internarte en el bosque prohibido hazlo tu solo pero no me lleves contigo… -y se metió al salón y se sentó en la butaca más alejada del salón y escondió la cara en sus brazos.

Dices tu, digo yo,

y me pides el corazón,

pero cuando me acerco te escapas

dime cual es mi error…

Cuentas el final siempre primero,

para ti no existe el tiempo,

no se que hacer.. a pesar de que eres un misterio,

no cambiaria nada en ti, si…

Al mirar tus ojos me inundan como el mar,

eres m i libertad, mi sueño y vida

y nadie mas me llena de bella intimidad,

quiero vivir en ti , tu mi principio y fin,

lluvia de fuego, te amo como eres…

hasta el fin.

*********************************************************

Hola, como estan?

Primeramente gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, fue más de un mes, pero les traigo noticias, espero que les guste el capitulo, como ven que mi Tesina ya esta terminada, por lo que ahora me siento muy satisfecha y mas lilbre para escribir, no le sdire que este capitulo lo escribi libre y feliz porque tenia la presion de publicarlo lo más pronto posible para que no me esperaran más tiempo, porlo que espero que sea de su agrado, ahora, espero que durante la proxima semana pueda publicarles otros dos capitulos más. Estoy super feliz porque ya ando en los tramites finales para que me aprueben todos los demás maestros mi tesina, pronto sera mi examen, y gracias a su paciencia y espera pues pude terminar satisfactoriametne. Probablemente piensen que para ustedes fue una larga espera, pero para mi fue eterno porque amo escribir y el no poder hacerlo me tenia un poco mal, pero ahora me he liberado. Muchas gracias a todos de verdad y espero que no les de flojera leer el cap porque esta muy largo, la verdad ni senti el escribirlo, Cuidense y los veo en los comentarios.


	22. Cap 21: La Incondicional

Capitulo 21 La incondicional

Tú, la misma siempre tú, amistad, ternura, que se yo, tú, mi sombra has sido tú, la historia de un amor que no fue nada.

Los labios de Ginny eran tan suaves, y encajaban a la perfección con los de Harry, la mente del ojiverde se mantenía en blanco, no tenía la noción del tiempo, tal vez fueron segundos, quizás minutos, tal vez horas, ese momento parecía eterno, nunca había sentido nada igual, inclusive con Cho, fue entonces cuando la recordó y se separo muy despacio de Ginny, su corazón latía a mil pero no sabía porque, lo asocio con que estaba traicionando a su novia. Esos ojos marrones lo miraron con confusión, no pudo dejar de ver esa mirada, su mente estuvo en blanco por los segundos siguientes, hasta que vio salir de esa cara que hasta ahora había visto como su mejor amiga e incluso su hermana menor una sonrisa.

Ginny no pudo decir nada, el la había besado de nuevo, lo había hecho y había sido demasiado hermoso que solo pudo contemplarlo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro...

-Ginny... yo... lo siento... –comentó nervioso el ojiverde…

-No, por favor no lo sientas, me devolviste el beso, tu también sientes algo… -la pelirroja sonrió emocionada…

-No confundas las cosas, no sé que me pasó, todo esto me tomó por sorpresa… -dijo el ojiverde volteándose de espaldas…

-¿Pero me besaste de nuevo? –preguntó la castaña dando la vuelta y buscando su mirada…

-Lo sé, no sé qué ocurrió, Ginny, yo…, tu eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana… -menciono antes de mirarla a los ojos… -no puedo verte de otra forma… -el ojiverde bajo la mirada, entonces Ginny retrocedió…

-¿Y entonces porque lo hiciste?

-Ya te dije que fue un arranque no sé que me pasó, Gin, yo estoy con Cho, no quiero herirte pero yo amo a Cho…

-¿De verdad la amas?–indagó la pelirroja tratando de mirarlo a los ojos…

-Ella es siempre lo que he querido, y cuando ella me aceptó juré que nunca la dejaría ir…

-¿Pero la amas?

-Si, la amo…

Ginny tenía los ojos rojos, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, sin embargo una lágrima cayó y Harry instintivamente se la limpio con una mano, esa acción hizo que la pelirroja se diera cuenta que ella sabía que el mentía…

-Harry, me besaste de nuevo, y yo no sé cómo sean los besos con las demás personas, pero yo sentí que realmente lo deseabas igual que yo, se que hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo y se que el miedo de perder esa amistad hace que confundas las cosas, ese mismo miedo yo lo tuve muchas veces, pero ahora ya no me importa porque al final tampoco puedo seguir siendo tu amiga.

-No es que no lo entiendes, no es miedo, yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado, pero jamás podría verte como otra cosa, yo estoy con Cho, Ginny no quiero lastimarte, para mi tu eres mi amiga, y sabes una cosa creo que tienes razón, después de esto no podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-Realmente ¿alguna vez hemos sido amigos? –los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas….

-¿Qué quieres decir?...

-Desde que te conocí y empezamos a llevarnos creamos una relación muy extraña, y tu lo sabes, Harry es como si yo te conociera de toda la vida, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez yo te vi como amigo, y sé que aunque no lo quieras aceptar a ti te pasa lo mismo, me lo dice el corazón, y lo confirme con este beso.

-No, Ginny, mira, a lo mejor lo que te pasa es que estas confundida, soy la única persona hombre con la que te has llevado…

-Harry, no estoy confundida- lo interrumpió -…sé muy bien lo que siento, y yo se perfectamente distinguir amistad con amor.

-Tu eres muy pequeña aun para saber qué es lo que estas sintiendo…, tal vez deberías conocer más gente, intentar salir con otros chavos…

La castaña rió con ironía…

-¿Salir con otros chavos?..., Harry estoy aquí diciéndote que tu lo eres todo para mí, cuando comenzamos a hablar, yo estaba dispuesta a irme y no volverte a hablar, a callar mis sentimientos, pero no pude hacerlo porque de verdad creí que ese beso había sido especial, pero sabes una cosa, soy muy tonta, muy tonta al pensar que tú podrías aceptar tus sentimientos, ¿sabes por qué?, porque te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mí misma, los celos de Krum…

-Yo no estuve celoso de Krum –intentó decir Harry pero Gin, siguió hablando…

-… todo ese tiempo, crees que Cho es lo mejor para ti por que la idolatras, pero lo que no te das cuenta es que tu para ella tu sólo eres un trofeo...

-Ginny dices eso porque estas enojada, pero no puedo cambiar mis sentimientos sólo para no hacerte sufrir…

-No, no Harry no te preocupes por mí, estás lágrimas serán las últimas que me veras derramar por ti, y te lo juro que no se cómo le haré, pero algún día ya no me dolerás nunca más, lo juro…

La pelirroja salió llorando de la sala común, Harry se quedó mirándola partir...

Tú, mi eternamente tú, un hotel tu cuerpo y un adiós, tú, mi oculta amiga tú, un golpe de pasión, amor de madrugada, no existe un lazo entre tú y yo, nada de amores, nada de nada.

…ella no podía estar en lo correcto, el no podía estar enamorado de ella, ese besó solo había sido un arranque, y lo que había sentido en el baile tampoco podían ser celos…, se sentó en un sillón para pensar en lo que acababa de vivir, su corazón palpitaba a mil, pero eso que estaba sintiendo no podía ser amor, a lo mejor lo que ahorita le dolía es que su amistad con Ginny había terminado…

Tú, la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada, tú, la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar, no sé por qué.

Volvió a recordar ese besó, los labios de repente sintió deseos de ir a buscarla, pero no podía, el amaba a Cho, ella siempre había sido lo que él había querido, por su parte Cho también lo amaba, o al menos eso pensaba el…

-…crees que Cho es lo mejor para ti por que la idolatras, pero lo que no te das cuenta es que tu para ella tu sólo eres un trofeo...

…esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, Ginny no podía tener razón, Cho lo amaba y se lo había demostrado primero perdonándolo por haberlo abandonado en el baile, y después habiendo perdonado a Ginny y dejándolos volver a llevarse otra vez…

Tú, intensamente tú, soledad, cariño yo que sé, tú, mis horas bajas tú, tu cuerpo de mujer, un par de rosas blancas, no existe un lazo entre tú y yo, no hubo promesas ni juramentos, nada de nada.

Por otra parte estaba perdiendo a su mejor amiga, con la única con el que el podía ser tal y como era, sin tener que fingir, ambos se entendían y sabían lo que era perder a alguno de sus padres, no se dio cuenta cómo pero una lágrima estaba saliendo de su rostro, sentía una gran angustia, subió a su habitación, no pudo conciliar pronto el sueño, las imágenes de lo que había vivido hasta esa fecha con Ginny pasaban por su mente, pero también entraba a sus pensamientos Cho, poco a poco estos empezaron a pasarle por la cabeza sin que el tuviera voluntad sobre ella, vio a Ginny pequeña, tirada en una sala de Hogwarts que nunca había visto, corría hacia ella, y una persona lo acompañaba, él le pedía que lo ayudará a salvarla pero no hacía nada, una angustia invadía su corazón, después la imagen de la Ginny que él estaba viendo cambio drásticamente por una más bella y más hermosa, inclusive de la que el conocía, era más alta, el entraba a la sala común y la miraba, vestía la túnica del club de Quidditch, se le acercaba y lo abrazaba y el por un impulso y delante de todos la besaba.

Tú, la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada, tú, la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar, no sé por qué.

Ginny no pasó una mejor noche que Harry, estaba demasiado triste, había salido corriendo de la sala común rumbo al castillo, tenía mucho dolor pero no quería llorar delante de Harry, no podía hacerlo más de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado en contra de su voluntad, camino por los pasillos, quería estar sólo, ella siempre lo había sabido, que Harry estaba enamorado de Cho y que era improbable que sintiera lo mismo pero ese beso que el le había regresado había hecho que ella de verdad sintiera que él la amaba, pero Harry no había tenido el suficiente valor de aceptarlo. Camino por los pasillos, ni siquiera sabia que horas eran, pero no quería ir a su cuarto.

-¿Gin?, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?, si Filch te ve podría castigarte o peor expulsarte –preguntó una vocecilla que Ginny tardó en distinguir.

-¿y qué haces tú tan tarde, Neville? –intentó esconder su cara, para que el no viera que había estado llorando puesto que el chico venia caminando del lado opuesto de ella.

-Me quedé en el invernadero hasta tarde no me di cuenta que ya era otro día, ya es 14 de febrero, feliz día del amor y la amistad- y al decir eso la abrazo, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny no era la misma de siempre… -¿te pasa algo? –preguntó cuando vio que tenía la mirada abajo…

-No, yo estoy bien, y gracias por la felicitación –comento la pelirroja…

-Mañana te doy tu tarta que me mandará mi abuela para regalar a mis mejores amigos.

-Gracias Neville –y al decir esto siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo…

-¿No vas a la sala común?, ya es noche y Filch…

-No, quiero caminar un rato…

-Ginny tu no estás bien, ¿Qué te pasa?, volviste a pelear con Ron, o con Harry, ¿te hizo algo Cho?...

-Neville, estoy bien, yo solo quiero estar sola –comentó la pelirroja, fue cuando alzó la mirada y el niño vio que en sus ojos había lágrimas…

-¿Has estado llorando?, puedo ayudarte en algo…

-No, Neville ya te dije que no… -comentó molesta, el chico se alejo un poco, Ginny pudo ver en su mirada tristeza y desconcierto…

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte, de todos modos no deberías andar aquí, pero esta bien te dejo…

-No, Neville, lo siento de verdad, no quería gritarte –y al decir esto no puedo evitar sentirse mal por lo que le había hecho, eso se mezclo con sus sentimientos lo que provoco que la fortaleza de Ginny flaqueara y las lágrimas volvieran a salir… -y no me molestas, solo que… - la pelirroja lo miró, sus ojos no aguantaban más, fue cuando el llegó hacia ella y la abrazó, Ginny sintió mucho alivio, alguien estaba ahí compartiendo su dolor, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y también ella lo abrazo fuerte, después de algunos segundos ella lo soltó…

-No tienes que decirme que te pasa, tampoco hables si no quieres, pero puedo acompañarte?, prometo quedarme callado, solo por si me necesitas o Filch se aparece –comentó Neville, ella se tranquilizó y una sonrisa salió de su rostro

-Gracias –comentó la pelirroja –un poco de compañía no hace mal.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que encontraron un lugar donde sentarse, para la pelirroja fue reconfortante tener ahí a Neville en verdad había cumplido su promesa, no hablaba, ni decía nada pero era positivo tener a alguien cerca…

-¿Y qué hacías en los invernaderos? –preguntó más calmada…

-Solamente estaba probando algunos hechizos en algunas plantas, son tan interesantes, creo que hasta pueden sentirnos, la magia de ellas y la nuestra cuando es lo suficientemente sensible pueden conectarse de una manera increíble…

A Ginny le hizo bien cambiar un poco de tema, no sabía si porque ella no estaba en condiciones normales pero le parecía que Neville ya no se sentía tan tímido en su presencia o tal vez porque ella se estaba sintiendo tan cómoda con él lo que hacía que eso tranquilizara al chico, también fue bueno que él no le insistiera en preguntarle que le había pasado, y que decidiera contarle un poco de él, aún seguía muy triste pero ahora todo estaba mejor.

El desayuno fue demasiado horrible para todos, Ginny espero a Hermione para bajar al comedor, aun no estaba lista para contarle lo que había pasado un día antes, además el día era horrible para lo que los cuatro estaban viviendo, era dia de San Valentín y todos cargaban montones de dulces que les habían regalado o que estaban por regalar, además de flotar por toda la escuela corazones hechos con diferentes materiales, también se podían ver animaciones de cupidos volando en escobas por todo el castillo, de repente los sorprendían con abrazos inesperados, Ginny tomó uno de los paquetes de galletas que su madre le había mandado para regalar y se lo dio a la castaña cuando apareció por la puerta de los dormitorios, el dio un gran abrazo, ella tampoco había pasado buena noche, un día antes había tenido la peor pelea con su hermano que ella hubiera visto, inclusive nada comparado a aquellas peleas de los primeros años. Las dos se dirigieron al gran comedor, Harry aún no había llegado, por lo que ellas pudieron sentarse donde quisieron…

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ron?, ¿sigues molesta? –comentó la castaña…

-No lo sé Gin, estoy muy triste, pero no se qué hacer, si sigo molesta, pero hoy es…

-…su primer día de san Valentín juntos, lo sé, tal vez deberías de dar una tregua por hoy y mañana te vuelves a enojar con él…

-creo que esperare haber en que actitud esta hoy…

De repente el corazón de la pelirroja comenzó a latir de prisa, Harry y Neville entraron al gran comedor, iban platicando juntos, de repente un gritó sonó de la mitad del comedor, era Cho…

-Mi amorrr- gritó emocionada mientras corría por la mitad del comedor y le brincaba encima lanzándole un beso, Neville puso cara de sorpresa de la misma forma que lo habían hecho todos los que habían oído el grito…

-Feliz día de San Valentin, precioso, nuestro primer día del amor juntos, ¿lo puedes creer? – lo tenía tomado de la cara con ambas manos, en eso el instinto de Harry fue buscar a la pelirroja con la mirada, ella que no pudo evitar mirar la escena como todo el mundo de repente se vio reflejada en los ojos de Harry, por lo que rápidamente bajo la mirada y vio a Hermione.

-Espero que Harry disfrute hacerse notar, porque si no, no sé si esos dos van a poder tardar mucho– comentó la castaña…

-Harry nunca la va a dejar por más tonterías que la tipa haga… "Cho es lo que siempre he soñado" –comentó con ironía la pelirroja, a Hermione se le escapo una sonrisa porque Ginny lo imito demasiado bien…

Fue cuando Neville llegó hasta donde estaban las chicas, pero no estaba sólo Harry lo acompañaba…

-Hola Hermione –saludo el chico -¿Cómo estas Ginny?, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está tu tarta, -y se la entrego a lo que ella le correspondió con un abrazo el cual le había nacido de la nada y al separarse le lanzó una sonrisa…

-Muchas gracias Neville, por cierta toma –la pelirroja le entrego un paquete de galletas…

-¿Para mí? –preguntó el chico…

-Sí, espero que te gusten, mi madre las hizo…

-Yo también tengo algo para ustedes –comentó la castaña –son paletas muggles que siempre damos este día, son de corazón –y le entregó una a Neville y otra a Harry…

-Gracias Hers –comentó Neville..

-Gracias –comentó el ojiverde…

Un silencio se hizo en ese momento, la pelirroja y el ojiverde se miraron…

Amiga, tú, la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada, tú, la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar, no sé porque.

Tú, la misma de ayer, la incondicional, la que no espera nada

Tú la misma de ayer, la que no supe amar, no se porqué...

Tú, solo tú, tú solo tú, la que no espera nada...

…de repente Neville entendió, debieron haber vuelto a pelearse por eso ella había estado tan mal, algo en el pecho del chico le advirtió que debía llevarse a Harry de ahí pronto, de repente lo entendió todo, ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?...

-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos por acá un poco…, las vemos más al rato…

Se fueron a sentar un poco alejados de ellas, Neville presentía los sentimientos de Ginny pero tenía que saber que era lo que Harry sentía…

-¿viste? Me dio galletas, ¿no lo puedo creer? Y me abrazó…, ella me abrazó a mí.. –comentó emocionado…

-¿Qué? –menciono distraído el ojiverde sumido en sus pensamientos…

-Que Ginny me abrazo…, espera, están peleados de nuevo ¿verdad?, no se han saludado…

-No Neville, lo que pasa es que…,

-¿Por qué fue esta vez? –comentó el…

-Tonterías como siempre, aunque esta vez creo que es definitivo…

-¿Es definitivo?, es como si estuvieras hablando de Cho y no de una amiga…

-No, yo y Gin, nunca tendríamos nada, ella es como mi hermanita, además tu…

-¿yo?..., Harry contéstame algo ¿si Ginny no me gustará tu estarías con ella?

-Noo –respondió nervioso el ojiverde, yo nunca podría, Cho es lo que siempre he soñado, en verdad, yo la amo a ella, Ginny solo es como mi hermana, aunque ahora no se…

-Bueno, yo pensé, la verdad me dolería mucho que por mi culpa tu tuvieras que ocultar tus sentimientos, digo al final Ginny no es nada para mí…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?, ya te lo dije, Ginny solo es mi amiga, bueno ahora es mi ex amiga…

-¿Volviste a pelearte con Harry? –comentó la castaña…

-Ojala hubiera sido solo eso…

-¿Entonces qué paso?...

-Decidí contarle la verdad…

-¿Cuándo hablamos de verdad quieres decir que…?

-Si, si le dije que lo amaba... –la castaña la miro sorprendida…

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?...

-Porque ya estaba harta de estar en medio de esa relación, y necesitaba alejarme, pero él quería saber el porqué…

La pelirroja le contó lo que paso pero Hermione no pudo comentarle nada porque justo cuando lo iba a hacer Ron entró con Dean al gran salón, Hermione y el pelirrojo se quedaron mirando por un par de segundos pero fue cuando Dean se acercó a Harry y Neville que se encontraban con todos los hombres de cuarto año de Gryffindor felicitándose, por lo que Ron lo siguió e ignoro a la castaña.

-Creo que mejor me voy –comentó…

-¿A dónde?, Hermione tienes que enfrentarlo, van a seguir peleando…

-Aun no se qué hacer, así que lo mejor es que me vaya, ire a felicitar a Luna y después iré a clases…

-Te acompaño, no quiero estar viendo la cara de Harry… -y ambas se pusieron de pie, Luna aún no entraba al gran comedor por eso no la habian felicitado, pero cuando se disponían a salir entro con lo que parecía ser una manada de globos en forma de corazón, pero cuando se percataron, se dieron cuenta que eran figuras de humo que salían de la varita de Luna…

-Hola, feliz día del amor y la amistad –comentó la rubia y las abrazo a las dos al mismo tiempo…

-Feliz día a ti también… -comentó la castaña…

-Ten, una tarta que mi madre hizo, feliz día Luna –comentó la pelirroja…

-¿Ya se van? –la rubia se entristeció…

-Íbamos a recoger nuestras cosas para ir a clases, y pues de ahí… -estaba diciendo Hermione hasta que oyo una voz chillona que decía un nombre prohibido por lo que se cayo…

-Ron, feliz dia del amor y la amistad…

Lavender Brown que acababa de pasar por el lado de las chicas ahora se encontraba abrazando al pelirrojo…

-Estos son para ti, yo misma decore la caja, no es adorable, espero que te la pases feliz y contento, digo, es tu primer año con Hermione debe de ser maravilloso pasar un día así con la persona más especial en tu vida…

Ginny al ver la cara de Hermione la sacó de ahí, la castaña estuvo a punto de dar una vuelta y hechizar a la rubia, porque ella sabía perfectamente que ellos dos estaban peleados, todos en el salón un día antes se habían dado cuenta, Luna las acompaño…

-¿Qué le pasa a esa tipa? ¿Qué pretende? Quedarse con Ron, celebrar con él el 14?...

-Pues si no lo disculpas créeme que ella aprovechará… -comentó la pelirroja…

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Ron me cambiara por ella?...

-No, Hers, Gin no quiso decir eso, lo que quiso decir es que si tu sigues peleada con él pues ella va a tener el día libre para…

-Coquetearle y resbalársele, así como Cho lo hace con Harry –comentó la pelirroja…

La castaña se quedó callada…

-Ya mira has una tregua con él, además ¿y que pasó con el regalo y todo a lo que nos pediste tu ayuda?... –comentó Luna

-Está en mi cuarto…

-Entonces ve por el, y hazle saber que ya no estás enojada…

-Después de clases, está bien…

-Sí al menos así no los castigan por exceso de amor en un día como hoy –comentó la pelirroja a lo que la castaña le clavo la mirada, Gin había tomado como pasatiempo molestarla con el hecho de que estaba abandonando la escuela por Ron.

Las clases estaban pasando sin novedad, el pasatiempo de Hermione para no pensar en Ron y evitar mirarlo fue revisar el comportamiento de Harry, de alguna manera tenía que ver qué efecto había tenido en el ojiverde su mejor amiga, ella ya había intuido antes que Harry sentía algo más que una amistad, desde aquel día en que el la llamó a platicar sobre Ginny y Draco pero por lo que noto Harry no estaba dispuesto a admitir sus sentimientos, y eso lo confirmó con su exhaustiva observación, no sabía porque pero ella siempre había sentido al ojiverde como alguien muy cercano a pesar de no convivir como siempre inclusive hasta sentía que lo conocía demasiado bien, como un hermano conoce a otro, Harry no estaba bien, sin duda estaba más afectado que la primera vez que se dejó de llevar con ella, no estaba poniendo nada de atención a clases y ya le habían llamado la atención cinco veces en 5 clases diferentes.

Cuando terminó la clase del profesor Bins el primero en salir fue Draco Malfoy pero cuando todos salieron estaba afuera con un gran ramo de rosas rojas levitando en el aire con forma de corazón y en el centro estaban escritas las palabras, te amo, te extraño con fuego que se prendía y se apagaba, se acercó a Lavender Brown y le dijo algo en silencio…

-No seas idiota, -gritó de repente la chica por lo que todos los que no habían estado boquiabiertos contemplando el arreglo, voltearon a verlos -¿que no lo entiendes?, no te amo, déjame en paz, mírate ya no eres nada, ¿crees que yo aceptaría regresar contigo?, acéptalo Malfoy, perdiste, ya no tienes nada, te has convertido en nada, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste algún día…-y se fue dejándolo parado en medio de todo ese mar de miradas.

La castaña miró a Ron y este a su vez hizo lo mismo, la castaña entendió un poco como se sentía el pelirrojo, ella también le había gritado un día antes, de esa forma parecida…

El tiempo siguió pasando y cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la última clase, Hermione y Ron se toparon de frente, se miraron pero en eso Lavender llamó a Ron por lo que la castaña bajó la mirada y intentó entrar por la puerta sin darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy también lo hacía por lo que ambos tropezaron y los libros de Draco cayeron al suelo, y después del oso de la mañana todos los que lo odiaban porque alguna vez el les hizo algo se rieron a carcajadas de él…

-Lo siento, yo no quería, no me di cuenta, mil disculpas Draco –mencionó la castaña mientras le intentaba a ayudar a recoger sus cosas…

-No necesito tu ayuda, sangre sucia, déjame en paz... –comentó molesto, por lo que Hermione se quedó callada, mientras él seguía recogiendo sus cosas…

-¿Qué has dicho? –Comentó una voz fuerte detrás de él –repítelo en mi cara…

-Ron, no, el profesor Snape va a llegar, -comentó la castaña deteniendo a su novio quien ya había sacado la varita…

-No Hermione, te dijo sangre sucia, nadie te dice así y lo sabes…

Draco Malfoy también había sacado su varita, sin embargo permanecía en silencio

-No tiene ventaja, lo hará polvo otra vez –se escuchaban murmullos…

-Discúlpate con ella –menciono el ojiazul…

-Yo nunca le he pedido disculpas a nadie Weasley…

Ron apuntó mas su varita pero Hermione le sostuvo sus dos manos…

-Por favor, déjalo, no importa, de verdad, Ron mírame… -fue cuando ambos se percataron que se habían vuelto a hablar, Hermione bajo la mirada un poco, pero después lo volvió a mirar… -por favor, déjalo, la ofensa es grave cuando uno se lo toma a pecho pero yo ya lo olvide, olvídalo tú, además es Snape, ya no quiero tener más problemas con él y tu tampoco deberías tenerlo…

Ron se quedó callado unos instantes, analizó la situación y después asintió y guardó la varita…

-Si vuelves a meterte con ella ahora sí no habrá quien te libre de mí...

Draco entró al salón…

-Gracias por defenderme -dijo la castaña ruborizándose…

-Sabes que no puedo permitir que nadie te hable de esa forma, sabes perfectamente que eres todo para mí y que yo por ti haría lo que fuera…

-Lo sé, tal vez por eso no puedo pasar más de un día molesta contigo…-al decir esto sonrió…

-¿Entonces ya no estás enojada conmigo? –preguntó Ron con carita esperanzada…

-¿Crees que dejaría pasar nuestro primer 14 de Febrero juntos por una pelea?...

El pelirrojo le sonrió, sus ojos se miraron como siempre lo hacían antes de un beso…

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Ron se le llenaron de lágrimas...

-Caray Hers, de repente creí que todo se había acabado, no sabes la angustia que eso me dio…

-No, no digas eso ni de broma por favor..., aunque creo que si necesitamos hablar…

-Te amo –comentó el pelirrojo…

-Yo te amo más –finalizó la castaña con otro tierno beso…

-Sr Weasley, Srita Granter, ¿van a entrar a mi clase y se van a portar como dos personas adultas? O prefieren que les baje 50 puntos a cada uno y que les dé el día libre para que sigan disfrutando de su amor… -refunfuño una voz pastosa atrás de ellos, era el profesor Snape…

-No, no, lo sentimos, ya vamos, usted aún no entraba al salón… -comentó Ron…

-Si es así entonces 20 puntos menos a cada uno por besarse enfrente de un profesor, además de que los quiero separados de esquina a esquina, ahora entren…

Ron se entristeció los habían vuelto a regañar por su culpa, había sido la reconciliación más corta de su vida, aunque salió de su error cuando miró a Hermione en el rincón que Snape la había colocado, desde el cual le había sonreído con esa sonrisa de complicidad que solo ella y el conocían.


	23. Cap 22: La Duda Parte 1

**CAPITULO 22**

**LA DUDA**

**Parte 1**

¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón,

¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi para nadie mas?,

¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón

Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mi…

-No puedo creer que nos hayan dado la tarde libre para venir a Hogsmeade -comentaba Ginny emocionada cuando caminaba con Ron, Luna y Hermione hacia el pueblo…

-Esto no sucede todos los días, además es de buena suerte comer gomitas pegajosas en este día… -comentaba ilusionada Luna…

-Honeyduckes debe de estar lleno de cosas nuevas y novedosas -intervino Ron… -creo que comprare un poco de todo, tengo que tener reservas para soportar las clases sin estar cerca de ti… y besó en la frente a Hers.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a buscar algo por ahí Luna -interrumpió Ginny…

-¿Qué? -mustió Luna que no había estado haciendo caso a la plática si no que miraba maravillada las nubes que pasaban…

-Nada, los vemos al rato… -replicó la pelirroja jalando a Luna de ahí y llevándosela lejos de los chicos…

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?, a las tres escobas o podemos ir a Honey o… -indagó la castaña

-La verdad Hers es que me gustaría más bien que me acompañaras, tengo algo que darte… -y la tomó de la mano y la internó en las afueras del pueblo, la llevó al lugar que había sido testigo del inicio de su amor, la casa de los gritos…

Antes de entrar al cuarto de la casa de los gritos donde ellos siempre practicaban sus duelos, Ron le pidió que cerrara los ojos, cuando entrarón al cuarto y le destapo los ojos su cara de ella fue de admiración…

En el cuarto levitaban docenas de flores rojas, todo el aire estaba invadido de ellas, pero eso no era lo único, las paredes estaban arregladas y pintadas y había una pequeña tarima en el centro, además de que había un sofá el cual estaba roto las veces pasadas que ellos lo habían visitado y que ahora estaba hermosamente arreglado y limpio, Hermione miraba a su alrededor con cara maravillada, las rosas que parecían pájaros volando por todos lados de repente los tocaban acariciándoles la piel…

-Gracias a este sitio nosotros nos conocimos más y pues pensé que tal vez podría arreglarlo y que este fuera nuestro lugar, solo de nosotros…

Una rosa roso la mejilla de Hermione, ella lo miró sin decir nada, era lo más hermoso que alguien le hubiera dado alguna vez, de repente lo vio, su cara proyectaba desconcierto, por lo que ella de un saltó lo abrazó y lo besó de lleno en la boca, el le correspondió alzándola un poco del piso, sus labios se fundieron en un gran beso, la castaña no podía contener la felicidad por lo que no pudo evitar caminar al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, hasta que Ron tropezó con el sillón, y calló en el, se miraron un poco y ella se sentó en sus piernas y continuo besándolo, una mano de ella paso por su pelo, aquel pelo rojo que tanto le gustaba, tomándolo por la cabeza lo obligo a acercarse más de manera que poco a poco Hermione termino acostada en el sofá, ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada, solamente en tenerse lo más cerca posible, la castaña tenía un extraño sentimiento de necesidad, el beso continuaba, nunca se habían besado de esa forma antes, pero no sentían pena ni vergüenza, era como si todo de ellos lo estuviera pidiendo, el pelirrojo por un impulso apretó un poco más a la castaña por la cintura pero no sintió bajo sus dedos la textura de el swetter que ella tenía puesto, ni la tela de su falda... sintió algo más dulce y cálido que subió como corriente eléctrica hasta su mente, y ella también lo había sentido porque él pudo sentir como en sus brazos ella tembló un poco, los dos se miraron asustados, esperando la reacción del otro pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente sonrieron, Ron se levantó y la ayudo a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá…

-Wow, Ron, esto es lo más hermoso que me has podido dar, no tengo palabras para explicarlo -al decir esto se paro del sillón -lo que has hecho con este lugar es impresionante…

-Y mira, agregue una pequeña tarima para practicar nuestros duelos… -comentó un poco nervioso el pelirrojo por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Las flores, son hermosas…

El pelirrojo tomó una entre sus manos y se acerco a ella y se la entrego, ella la tomó y la olio…

-Pensé que sería lindo, como para poder hacer que estuvieran así tuve que usar el primer hechizo que tu me enseñaste…

-¿Cuál? -la castaña se quedó pensativa y de repente reaccionó… -no sabía que por mi habías aprendido ese hechizo…

-¿Crees que alguien podría olvidarlo después de tu superdemostración?... -insistió el pelirrojo a lo que la chica le contestó con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza -oye, es la verdad y no me quejo, en su momento ya lo hice…

-En serio Ron, esto es muy hermoso, ahora tenemos un lugar donde yo te podré ganar a gusto… -comentó la chica…

-Hey, -bramo el pelirrojo -eso si te dejo.

-No es cuestión de que me dejes hacerlo, es cuestión de que yo decida ganarte o no…

-¿Hey que quieres decir?...

-Nada -evitó la chica… -Ron, la verdad es que estoy muy apenada de cómo te grité ayer, pero con esto me di cuenta de algo muy importante y creo que tenemos que hablarlo -al decir esto se fue a sentar al sofá…

-¿Pasa algo? ¿sigues molesta?..

-No ya no, porque se que no fue tu culpa que Snape te cachara, bueno si -admitió -pero eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado tan preocupado por entregar la tarea, aunque eso tampoco hubiera pasado sin…

-Hermione en verdad lo siento…

-No lo sientas Ron, sabes que te amo mucho pero las cosas entre nosotros no han ido nada bien y no quiero seguir en esa situación, creo que tenemos que hablar que es lo que esta pasando…

-¿Quieres terminarme? -mencionó con carita triste..

-No Ron, ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?, nunca quería algo así, sabes que te amo, solo ya no quiero seguir peleando y la verdad tampoco quiero descuidar la escuela…

-Sí, lo se, se que te metí en un apuro y la verdad Hermione no volverá a pasar, nunca te volveré a meter en algo así, y también creo que me parece bien en que en las clases te deje concentrarte…

-Ron, sabes que te amo pero la escuela es muy importante para mí, yo no tengo ningún problema con otra cosa, eres demasiado lindo, aunque me preocupa el club de duelo, Ron me parece que le estas dedicando mucho tiempo...

-Si, lo sé trataré de estar menos tiempo metido ahí…

-No me refiero al tiempo que le estas dedicando, Ron cuando tu y yo comenzamos a hacer amigos, que buscamos la forma de que pudieras defenderte de Malfoy, yo pensé que tú estabas buscando solo eso, ahora parece que no te conformaras con lo que sabes…

-No te entiendo…

-Ron solamente quiero que tengas claro que tu eres lo que eres por ti, no por ser el mejor duelista de Hogwarts, no quiero que…

-¿Tu estás diciendo que lo único que me interesa es ser el mejor?...

-No Ron, solamente no quiero que se convierta en tu prioridad, Ron Weasley no solamente es alguien que gana duelos, y que la gente lo admira…

-Hermione, se perfectamente quien soy, pero no puedo evitar, tu desde antes que me convirtiera en un buen jugador de duelos sabias que yo amaba ese club, por eso estaba en el…

-Lo sé, solo quiero que no lo olvides…

-Nunca lo olvidaré, lo sabes…

-Te amo mucho -comentó la chica..

-Yo tambien…

Y volvieron a fundirse en un tierno beso, los dos pasaron una tarde agradable ahí, pero decidieron ir a buscar a Ginny y a Luna, al final el 14 de febrero también era para pasarlo con los amigos, los dos iban caminando por la calle de Hogsmeade cuando se encontraron a Lavender quien iba acompañada con una niña de tercer año llamada Romilda Vane.

-Hola chicos, Ron no fuiste a la comida, te estuvimos esperando… -comentó la rubia delante de Hermione sin hacerle mucho caso…

-No pude, estuve todo el día con Hermione…

-Ah -comentó sin emoción -¿ya se reconciliaron?...

-Si, creo que sí… -contestó el pelirrojo…

-Eso es muy bueno, la verdad estaba empezando a temer que Ron se la pasará triste y solito el día de hoy…

-Te agradezco mucho el que hayas considerado eso invitándolo a comer contigo, para que no estuviera solito, pero la verdad es que lo quiero tanto que no iba a permitir eso -y le plantó un beso en la boca delante de ella…

-Pues en verdad me alegró mucho que estén muy bien, porque digo después de la pelea de ayer, a lo mejor aún queda algo ¿no?...

-Te diré que no, creo que estamos mejor, hay una gran verdad en que lo mejor de todo son las reconciliaciones ¿no lo crees así Ronnie? -comentó la castaña..

-Eh, si -y la besó inocentemente en la frente…

-¿Has visto a Ginny y Luna? -preguntó la castaña, despreocupada,

-Estaban en las tres escobas... -explicó Romilda Vane

-Los vemos después -repuso la castaña jalando de la mano a Ron…

-Bye, Lav -dijo el pelirrojo…

-Como la odio, la detesto -gruño Lavender -Romilda, ¿todavia estas interesada en ser parte del grupo?

-Claro -insistió la chica

-Creo que tendrás que superar una pequeña prueba, te daré una misión que tendrás que cumplir, si veo que eres fiel y me ayudas serás parte de nosotras…

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas…

Cuando Ron y Hemione llegarón a las tres escobas encontraron a Ginny y Luna en una mesa y se acercaron pero se dieron cuenta que Ginny tenía los ojos rojos…

-Hola a todos -exclamo el pelirrojo mientras ambos tomaban asiento-¿Ginny? ¿Qué tienes, que te paso?, volviste a pelear con el idiota de Harry, dimelo si te hizo algo esta vez si voy y…

-Ron, tranquilízate -intervinó Hermione…

-No, no esta vez el no hizo nada, pero ahora fui yo la que decidí no hablarle…

-¿Y eso porque?, ahora que paso? -replicó el pelirrojo…

-Ron, la verdad no es tu asunto, no te metas eres con la última persona con la que quiero hablar de esto…

-Soy tu hermano, se supone que todo lo que te pasa me importa, me lo dices tú o se lo preguntaré directamente a Harry… -bramó

-No seas tonto, ya te dije que el no me hizo nada…

-Ginny, yo pienso que Ron debería saberlo, es tu hermano, tu y el eran muy unidos antes, no se porque no puedes contarle…

-¿Le dijiste algo? -refunfuño la pelirroja…

-Claro que no, no me corresponde, pero la verdad es que…

-Ginny, es en serio, quieres que le vaya a preguntar a Harry que paso ahora…

-Ron no pasó nada solamente que ya no puedo soportar tener de amigo a Harry y que venga y me hable de su maravillosa novia, por eso decidí alejarme de él…

-¿Pero que pasó, porque estas así ahorita? -preguntó la castaña…

-Cho y Harry iban saliendo de las tres escobas cuando entramos, y Cho felicito a Ginny por el 14 de febrero, y como vio que ni Harry ni Ginny se miraron preguntó que había pasado…

-¿El idiota de Harry le dijo la verdad a Cho? -preguntó la castaña…

-No, claro que no, -replico la pelirroja… -lo hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho…

-¿Entonces? -intervino su hermano…

-Nada, Harry le dijo que aun no podía superar lo que había inventado de ella y la mugrosa lo besó enfrente de mí para agradecerle que fuera capaz de dejar de ser mi amigo por el amor que le tenía… -añadió Luna…

-No aguante y me vine aquí…

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él Ginny Weasley, si no se dio cuenta de la valiosa persona que eres entonces no vale la pena, y no quiero volver a enterarme que vuelves a llorar por él, me oíste -refunfuño el pelirrojo… -y si el se vuelve a acercar a ti ahora seré yo el que lo aleje…

El 14 de febrero terminó sin más sobresaltos, Ron y Hermione estaban de maravilla, Harry y Ginny no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, el festejo termino con una gran cena en el gran comedor. Al otro día las clases continuaron como si nada, entre las cosas que Ron y Hermione pactaron también estaba de que Ron solamente practicaría duelo hasta las 6 y de ahí iría a la sala común a hacer la tarea con Hermione, pero eran las 6 y media y el pelirrojo no llegaba por lo que la castaña decidió ir a buscarlo y tomó el atajo que generalmente el caminaba para llegar a la sala común, cuando de repente se lo topó pero vio una escena que nunca pensó encontrarse…, su novio estaba con Dean y Seamus y Draco Malfoy se encontraba elevado en el aire y de repente bajaba y subía y Ron dirigía su varita hacia el…

-Esto es para que no aprendas a meterte conmigo y sobre todo con ella -gruño molesto…

-¿Ron? -Interrumpió la castaña a lo que Ron se puso nervioso sin embargo no bajo a Malfoy…. -¿Qué haces? -exclamo admirada…

-Le enseño a no meterse contigo -comentó enfadado…

-Ron bájalo ahora mismo -bramó la castaña pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso --¡Ron, bajalo! ¡Hazlo ahora! -insistió la chica…

-¡No! No lo haré, el debe aprender a no meterse contigo…

-Déjame Granger, no necesito que me defiendas… -se defendió Malfoy

Ron hizo un movimiento con su varita y Draco subió y bajo de un jalón…

-No menciones su nombre… -gruño el pelirrojo…

La cara de Malfoy era irreconocible, no era de miedo ni de terror tampoco de suplica, era de coraje, de tristeza

-¡Bajalo ya!, -la castaña camino hacia el pelirrojo y se interpuso entre el Ronald, -¿qué pretendes?

-Ya te lo dije que no se vuelva a meter con nosotros

-¿Así?, Ron estás haciendo lo que él hacía, te estás convirtiendo en él…

Ron bajó inmediatamente a Draco Malfoy y se quedó inmóvil mirando a Hermione, Malfoy se levanto del piso…

-Me las pagarás Weasley lo juró - repuso antes de mirar a Hermione con odio e irse casi corriendo…

Dean y Seamus se miraron entre sí, y comprendieron que tenían que dejarlos solos…

-Te vemos en la sala común compa -comentó Seamus al pelirrojo…

-Ron ¿Qué hacias? -preguntó preocupada…

-¿Si crees que soy igual a Malfoy porque estas conmigo?... -exclamo desencajado el pelirrojo…

-Ron, está bien lo siento, sé que no debí decirlo así pero es que estabas haciendo exactamente lo que el hacia… -lo miró con cara preocupada…

-No Hermione, escuche muy bien lo que decías, yo solamente estaba intentando hacerle entender que no se volviera a meter conmigo, pero no te entiendo, estábamos juntos en esto, ¿Qué cambio?, tu sabes perfectamente lo que es el, lo que dijo, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?... -preguntó con coraje…

-No lo defiendo, pero me parece una forma incorrecta, que más quieres que la lección que ya le diste

-Lo hice por ti -refunfuño el pelirrojo… -no lo entiendes…

-No Ron, a mi no me pongas de pretexto, yo no te lo pedí, yo ya lo había olvidado…

-No sé qué te ha pasado, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quede tan tranquilo cuando te dijo sangre sucia?

-Ron, eso ya había pasado, pareces un niño chiquito que está jugando al te pego y me pegas, el propósito ya lo habíamos cumplido, Malfoy ni siquiera es la sombra de lo que era antes, que más te daba que dijera lo que quisiera, pero no, aún quieres humillarlo como él lo hizo contigo y sabes que Ron, eso te hace ponerse en su lugar, sea lo que sea él, y lo merezca o no lo merezca, se supone que tu eres diferente, y ahora vas y le haces lo mismo que tu odiaste que hiciera…

-Es que no lo entiendes Hermione, yo no me estoy poniendo en su lugar, el es una basura, es…, el lo hacia con todos y sin razón, yo no lo hice así…

-Y el creer que una persona es merecedora o no de un castigo y tomar la justicia en tus manos y dar lecciones crees que te hace mejor que él…, la verdad Ron es que yo no lo sé, y tampoco se si Draco es una basura o no porque no lo conozco lo suficiente para decir eso…

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?...

-No Ron, no lo defiendo solamente te digo lo que yo pienso…

-Sabes que Hermione, nunca pensé que reaccionarias así, y si no eres capaz de entender porque lo hice no creo que tenga caso que sigamos hablando, incluso tampoco sé si te convenga seguir saliendo con un tipo que se parece tanto a Draco Malfoy… -el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…

-Ron, entiéndelo por favor… -replicó sin éxito porque el pelirrojo no le hizo el más mínimo caso…

¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?,

¿Porque te tengo que borrar?,

si me rompiste los esquemas,

y me borraste las barreras entre el odio y el amor,

es la duda que me aparta de ti hoy…

Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentarse y ponerse a llorar, se sentía demasiado triste, no quería volver a la sala común, no quería empezar la discusión de nuevo, ella nunca quizo darle a enterder a Ron que era igual a Draco pero la verdad es que el había hecho exactamente lo que el rubio había hecho antes, aprovecharse de sus conocimientos para castigar y someter a los que menos podían, la verdad es que Hermione desde hace días tenía un miedo inmenso a que la situación de Ron en el club de duelo hiciera que el pelirrojo empezara a creer que el poder era todo y al parecer su miedo se estaba volviendo realidad. Estaba demasiado triste pero no quería ir a contarle esto a nadie, cuando se tranquilizó empezó a caminar y recordó que esa semana aun no les había escrito a sus padres, así que tomó rumbo hacia la lechuceria que se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, después de mandar su carta e ir de nuevo al castillo se encontró de frente con alguien que no espero encontrarse en la vida, era Malfoy, cargaba unos libros entre sus brazos, se miraron por unos segundos, parecía que Draco estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero pasó a su lado…

-Malfoy -susurró la castaña con la idea de que lo más probable es que el chico siguiera de largo de la misma forma en que Ron lo había hecho pero para su sorpresa el volteó… -quería pedirte una disculpa a nombre de Ron y mia, lo que el hizo estuvo mal y yo no le dije en ningún momento que lo hiciera…

-¿Quieres pedirme una disculpa en nombre de los dos?, no mientas Granger, no te lo creo, has de haber disfrutado tanto o más con lo que hizo tu novio, al final tu le ayudaste a convertirse en lo que hoy es ¿o no?, cometí un error al llamarte así, pero de ahora en adelante no quiero que tu y tu novio se metan conmigo, y no se preocupen para mí ustedes no existen…. -y se fue sin dejar que Hermione pudiera decirle algo, pero el no se dio cuenta pero cuando giró lo hizo con tal fuerza que una hoja calló de uno de sus libros.

-Draco, se te cayo… -pero el rubio ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para oírla, Hermione recogió la hoja e intento seguirlo para llevársela, pero la tentación fue más fuerte y la abrió, era una carta, mientras la leía, se dio una vuelta y se metió al castillo, no se adentro mucho, se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, la lechuceria se podía ver a través de los ventanales.

_Tonks:_

_Cada día que pasa puedo menos con toda esta situación, la verdad es que todo sería tan diferente si mis padres vivieran, no me puedes negar que la vida es mejor cuando tu eres el que pisotea, el que rebaja, tu has dicho que es mejor dar amor, así puedes recibirlo, pero la gente no lo ve, cuando tienen un concepto sobre ti es inútil poder cambiarlo, ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui y me duele, porque a lo mejor no tenía amigos sinceros pero por lo menos no era tan doloroso, quisiera gritar alto, hay momentos en los que quisiera volver a ser el de antes, pero también recuerdo tus consejos, todo lo que me has dicho, me has ayudado tanto que tengo miedo a defraudarte, a defraudarme porque a pesar de todo aun recuerdo lo que fui y se perfectamente que no quiero volver a hacerlo, quisiera poder demostrarles a todos la verdadera persona que hay en mí, pero ellos no me dan oportunidad de hacerlo, creen que sigo siendo egocéntrico, despota, pero tú sabes bien que en el fondo yo nunca fui así, fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron, yo tenía que serlo, era la única forma en que creían que yo era un digno hijo de ellos, pero mira cómo da vueltas la vida ellos se fueron sin saber que su hijo quedaría a cargo de la persona que más odiaban en esta vida, en manos de una sangre sucia como ellos decían, sin embargo aún te agradezco porque fuiste la única persona que quiso hacerse cargo de mí cuando ellos no estuvieron. Tonks tengo mucho miedo, me estoy cansando demasiado, cuando pienso que las cosas estarán mejor algo pasa y me doy cuenta de que nada cambiara, ayudame, por favor, estoy desesperado, sabes todo esto empezó mas fuerte cuando intente acercarme a Lavender, intente demostrarle que podía merecer su amor, pero lo único que hizo fue humillarme, todo el día pasé lleno de coraje, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo frívola y superficial que era, hasta ese momento y no la odie a ella, me odie a mi mismo por quererla tanto, pero al final tal vez me lo merecía y sabes que fue lo peor, que estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta cuando insulte a una compañera y le dije sangre sucia, cuando había jurado nunca volver a decir eso en mi vida, su novio Weasley, el que te he contado casi se me vino encima pero ella no lo permitió, una vez más se me era demostrado que el valor de las personas no tenía nada que ver con la condición de la sangre, aunque no debería esperar mucho ella era la que le había ayudado a darme esa lección…_

Lo que siguió en aquella carta no pudo terminarlo de leer porque fue interrumpida por una voz…

-¿Terminaste? -bramó fuertemente..., la castaña volteó y miro a Draco cuyos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y de coraje…

-Lo siento, Draco yo no quise leerla, se te cayó y….

-No quisiste en cambio lo hiciste, ya puedes ir a contarle a tu noviecito todo lo que has leído, cuéntale a todo mundo mi desgracia, esta es tu oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo -el rubio le quitó la carta y intentó irse pero la castaña le impidió el paso

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy Malfoy?, se que estuvo muy mal que yo leyera tu carta pero no fue a propósito y tampoco soy tan vil para decirles a todo esto…

-Y si lo haces tampoco me importaría, ya no me importa nada, ya estoy cansado, esta fue la última vez que alguien volvió a humillar a Draco Malfoy en su vida… -e intento volverse a ir pero la castaña corrió y lo paró en seco…

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? -intervino molesta…-¿Qué vas a traer de regreso a ese Malfoy que todos odiábamos?...

-A ti no te importa…

-Draco, leer esa carta me hizo darme cuenta de algo que nunca en mi vida había creído, pero tienes mucha razón en eso que tu escribes, y es cierto porque yo misma necesite de una carta para… para… para darme cuenta que Draco Malfoy no solamente es lo que aparenta, que detrás de él hay sentimientos, hay…

-¿Y de que sirve eso?, dime…

-Se perfectamente que a lo mejor ahorita no lo has visto porque tienes mucha razón en que las personas siempre se quedan con la primera impresión de la gente y no le dan oportunidad para demostrar lo contrario, pero no te puedes rendir, porque entonces volverás a lo de antes pero habrá algo más, te estarás engañando a ti mismo… -al oír esto Draco fue y se sentó en una de las bancas, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, la castaña fue y se sentó a su lado…

-No permitas que la gente dañe lo que eres, siempre habrá alguien que crea en ti, por lo que se ve tu tía lo hace ¿o no? -preguntó nerviosa…

-No es mi tía, es mi prima… -Draco la miró a los ojos era la primera vez que veía con detenimiento esos ojos gris claro, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos además de que ahora no proyectaban coraje si no tristeza e incluso un rayo de esperanza…

-Bueno, pues cree en ti, y ahora yo también, hoy conocí a alguien totalmente diferente… -la castaña se paró de la banca y se puso enfrente de ella, mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger… -el rubio rió con ironía… -anda preséntate, hoy conoceré a un nuevo Draco Malfoy…

-Soy Draco Malfoy -contestó mientras le daba la mano...

-Mucho gusto, ahora creo que es tarde y tengo que llegar a la sala común…

-Gracias, oye solo una última cosa, por favor dime que estoy no va a salir de ti y de mi nunca…

-Te lo juro, nunca le diré nada a nadie…- y se volteo para irse pero antes el la llamo de nuevo..

-Hermione, gracias por creer en mí… -la castaña le sonrió y se fue….

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, ahora se sentía más triste con lo que Ron le había hecho a Draco, pero más triste le ponía el hecho de que habían vuelto a pelear de nuevo, ya no podía evadir más la situación así que iria en su búsqueda, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común Romilda Vane la abordo…

-Hermione, te vi cuando subías del 2 piso, y e intentado alcanzarte sin éxito, todo mundo sabe que tu eres buenísima en la escuela y hay una poción a la que no le entiendo, ¿te molestaría ayudarme?

-No, si lo recuerdo, lo hago con todo gusto…

-Entonces subiré por mis libros al dormitorio y bajo… cucharon de calabaza -menciono y la señora gorda se abrió por lo que Romilda corrió y se internalizo a la sala común mucho más antes que Hermione, cuando la castaña entró, buscó a Ron con la mirada, fue cuando detecto una cabeza pelirroja en medio de unos brazos, cuando se dio cuenta Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown se besaban...

Ron se separó de Lavender bruscamente, la cara de Ron estaba de frente hacia Hermione, por lo que pudo ver como ella contemplaba la escena, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar salir corriendo de la sala común…

-Hermione, espera -gritó yendo en su búsqueda…

¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón,

¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi para nadie mas?,

¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón

Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mi…

Hola a todos los que me leen, los que comentan, gracias por todo de verdad, y bueno este capitulo les parecera algo corto, lo que pasa es que la duda es demasiado largo y decidi dividirlo en dos partes, el siguiente es más largo que este y por lo tanto tardaré más espero que les guste pero busque una parte que fuera linda para cortarlo, espero que les guste...


	24. Cap 23: One Last Cry

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza todo este tiempo la verdad es que ya termine mi carrera y estaba en las vueltas de mi titulación por eso había sido la tardanza todo este tiempo, espero que puedan comprender y que les guste el capitulo._

_CAPITULO 23_

_ONE LAST CRY_

_But I've one last cry_

_Más que llorar por última vez_

_One last cry_

_Llorar por última vez,_

_Before I leave it all behind_

_Antes de dejarlo todo atrás_

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time_

_Esta vez tengo que lograr sacarte de mi mente_

_Stop living a lie I guess_

_Dejar de vivir una mentira_

_I'm down to my last cry_

_Creo que sólo me queda llorar una vez más._

¿Qué acababa de suceder?, no estaba seguro, en realidad no había querido decirle a ella todo eso, pero al final ¿el tenia razón para estar molesto?, ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a compararlo con una basura como Malfoy?, y sobre todo asegurar que el estaba reemplazando a una escoria como esa, si se suponía que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie más en el mundo.

Tomo lentamente el pasillo, seguía molesto, esperaba que cuando llegara a la sala común esta estuviera vacía, sin embargo no fue así, intento no mirar a nadie, no tenía intención de entablar alguna conversación, tal vez se iría a la cama y muy tal vez despertaría con la sorpresa que todo había sido un mal sueño.

-¿Ron? -Preguntó una vocecilla aguda… -Hermione estaba preguntando por ti, ¿la has visto ya?

-Si, la vi hace un momento, gracias Lavender -el ojiazul la evadió e intento subir las escaleras pero ella lo detuvo…

-¿Te pasa algo? -Ron no pudo evitar mirar a Lavender, sus ojos estaban rojos por lo que no pudo evitar más el ocultar su estado de ánimo… -¿volvieron a pelear? -preguntó la chica muy a su pesar, porque esa era la pregunta que menos quería responder en ese momento, fue cuando Ron intentó marcharse pero al hacerlo ella lo detuvo de la mano…

-Lo siento, si dije algo que te molesto, no debí preguntarlo, es obvio ¿verdad?, no tienes que decirme nada, solo quiero que sepas que cuando necesites hablar un poco sobre eso, yo estaré aquí para escucharte…- la chica lo soltó y le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que él se sintiera un poco más en paz.

-Muchas gracias -intentó dirigirse a las escaleras pero cuando estuvo a punto de subir algo en su mente hizo volver hacia ella, estaba realmente enojado y si no decía algo explotaría…

-¿Lavender? -la llamó porque la chica ya se dirigía hacia las afueras de la sala común…

-¿Si?

-Yo solamente quería, bueno la verdad es que si necesito, solo necesito saber algo…

-¿Tu pregunta?

-Tú, que fuiste novia de Malfoy ¿debes conocerlo mejor que nadie no?...

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué la curiosidad?, Malfoy ya no representa ningún peligro para ti.

-No, lo se, solo quería saber ¿crees que? ahora que yo soy el mejor en duelos como lo era él, y eso, ¿me este volviendo como él?... -la rubia rio sarcásticamente…

-Ron, tu y Malfoy son dos personas completamente diferentes, no se parecen en nada, sin duda tu eres mucho mejor persona que él en muchos aspectos, no sé porque tendrías que estar comparándote como él, y es más, me atrevo a decir que todos te prefieren a ti antes que a él… ¿pero porque lo preguntas? ¿Acaso hay alguien que cree que te estás volviendo como él?...

Ron se quedó callado, no quiso decir absolutamente pero era como si ella le adivinara sus pensamientos…

La rubia se tapo la boca y puso cara de asombro…

-¿No me digas que Hermione piensa eso?, ¿fue por la amenaza aquella?, ¿es por eso que se pelearon?, hay lo siento -mencionó cuando vio que la cara del pelirrojo se ponía aun más tensa… -Ron, no te vayas a enojar por lo que te voy a decir, pero es que tarde o temprano llegaría, tú y ella son tan distintos, se odiaban en primer año y llegaron a declararse la guerra en serio, ¿creías que iba a ser tan fácil?, además Hermione siempre es tan aprensiva en todo, no pienses que quiero separarlos o algo así, simplemente es que siento que ustedes ven el mundo completamente diferente, Her siempre está metida en los libros y nunca deja tiempo para otras cosas que también son importantes y lo peor es que te está arrastrando con ella…

-¿Arrastrando? -pregunto sorprendido, la verdad hubiera esperado que alguien le hubiera dicho todo lo contrario, al final era ella la que había sido regañada por un profesor por su culpa y también había sido el quién había provocado que les bajaran puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de Hermione…

-Mira Ron, para algunas personas sacar buenas calificaciones debe de ser muy importante, pero para personas como tú y como yo, las calificaciones no importan tanto, ¿no me mires así?, lo que quiero decir es que yo me voy a dedicar a ser cantante no necesito esforzarme tanto en la escuela, de la misma manera tu con tu talento para los duelos, seguramente que el ministerio te querrá de auror, no necesitas tanto estar en clases si no seguir capacitándote en duelos…, no pongas esa cara -advirtió cuando vio en el pelirrojo una mirada de desconcierto - en el fondo lo sabes, sabes que tú necesitas entrenar, ser el mejor, pero al parecer a ella no le importa… -Ron la miró con recelo, al final de cuentas Hermione podría ser muy impositiva pero sabía que todo lo había hecho por su bien, o al menos eso era lo que él quería creer.

-Hermione lo entiende, ella…, ella…, se que algunas veces queremos cosas completamente distintas, pero también es cierto que lo que existe entre ella y yo es muy fuerte, es como si… bueno…, solo sé que podemos superar -se lo dijo más así mismo que para convencerla a ella, pero la presión lo estaba mandando, no pudo contener más todo y sin saber cómo se lo dijo…

-Solo lo hice por ella, yo nunca hubiera amenazado a nadie si no se hubieran metido con ella, ¿crees que eso me vuelve igual a él?, no lo entiendo, yo no soy como Malfoy, nunca lo seria…

-¿y quien dice que eres igual a él? -preguntó intrigada la rubia…

-Hermione, por eso peleamos esta vez ¿pero ahora yo tengo la razón no?, él la insulto, era obvio que tenía que defenderla, y hacer algo para que él no lo volviera a hacer no entiendo cual es su enojo y peor aún como me pudo haber comparado con él…

Lavender se tapo la boca

-Yo hace rato solamente lo pensé pero nunca creí que pudiera ser cierto, Ron no me lo tomes a mal pero si yo fuera Hermione estaría demasiado orgullosa de que me defendieras y de ninguna manera pensaría que eres igual a Malfoy cuando tu ayudaste para que el bajara de la nube en donde se encontraba…-Ron que estaba muy triste intento contener un leve llanto que empezaba a salir por sus ojos, en ese justo momento Lavender volteo la cara y vio entrar a Romilda Vane, era la señal que estaba esperando, y justo el momento mejor para hacerlo, por lo que coloco sus manos en los hombros…

-Ron, mirame, no tienes porque sentirte mal, y tienes mucha razón para estar enojado, tu eres mil veces mejor que Draco y eso si es en serio, cualquier chica te preferiría mil veces a ti, -poco a poco se le fue acercando, necesitaba hacerlo rápido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo sintió su cercanía pero su mente estaba tan revuelta que no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de lo peligroso de la situación además no tuvo tampoco tiempo de pensar cuando ella lo besó de llenó en la boca, instintivamente cerro los ojos, pero fue entonces cuando su cerebro y sentidos se dieron cuenta que no eran las mismas sensaciones y efectos que los besos de siempre provocaban, por lo que reacciono y se separó de golpe de Lavender, de repente un hueco en el estomagó renació de sus adentros y su corazón paró por un segundo, en la entrada de la sala común Hermione estaba petrificada contemplando la escena, se miraron por un segundo y la castaña con los ojos rojizos salió corriendo de la sala común…

_My shattered dreams and broken heart _

_Mis sueños destrozados y mi corazón roto _

_Are mending on the shelf _

_se estan curando en el estante. _

_I saw you holding hands standing close to someone else _

_Te vi tomado de las manos, junto a alguien más, _

_Now I sit all alone _

_Ahora me siento solo, _

_Wishing all my feeling was gone _

_Deseando que todos mis sentimientos se hubieran ido. _

_I give my best to you _

_Te di lo mejor de mi, _

_Nothing for me to do _

_No hay nada que pueda hacer … _

-Hermione, espera -gritó yendo en su búsqueda intento brincar a todos los alumnos que estaban en la sala común, ella iba caminando demasiado rápido por lo que tuvo que correr para alcanzarla…

-Hermione -menciono agitado mientras la alcanzaba y la sostenía de un brazo… -por favor espera, no es lo que te imaginas… -la castaña lo miró y se deshizo rápidamente del brazo del pelirrojo…

-Dejame en paz…, es más no intentes darme explicaciones, no las necesito al final tu y yo ya habíamos terminado ¿o me equivoco?.. -menciono desafiante…

-No Hermione, por favor déjame hablar, tengo que explicarte, lo que viste no fue lo que realmente paso…

-¿Ah no?, entonces Lavender o tu se desmayaron e intentaban darle respiración de boca a boca, por favor Ron, no me hagas reír, -menciono con ironia - ¿sabes que? Déjame en paz, -y al decirle eso volvió a caminar en sí…

-No, Hermione -el pelirrojo corrió de nuevo hasta que se puso delante de ella y le bloqueo el paso… -esta bien, no lo voy a negar, si fue un beso, pero yo no la bese, ella fue, tu sabes que puede haber besos robados…

-Ron, no quiero saber nada, de verdad no me interesa, ¿se supone que tu y yo ya no eramos nada? O al menos eso me gritaste hace rato ¿no?, tu podías hacer lo que quisieras con tu vida…

-No quize decir eso, estaba muy enojado y dije cosas estúpidas… -comentó apenado el pelirrojo…

-Si, y yo también estaba enojada y también dije cosas estúpidas pero no fui con el primero que encontré a besarme…

-¿Enojada tu?, tu fuiste la que dijiste que me parecía a Malfoy, tu eres la que cree que soy como él…

-¿Sabes algo? Ya no lo creo, ahora pienso que eres alguien mucho peor… -el color rojo se le subió a las mejillas, pero esta vez no era de pena, si no de coraje…

-Si lo dices por el beso, tienes que creerme yo no la bese, aunque sabes que si no eres capaz de creerme ni siqueira se que caso tiene seguir juntos ahora que crees que soy la peor clase de persona…

-Sabes que, talvez tengas razón, Ronald Weasley -los ojos marrones de la chica que hace unos segundos estaban enrojezidos no pudieron contener más las lágrimas que derramaron por sus mejillas… -creo que todo esto fue una locura, no se en que momento crei que tu y yo podríamos llegar si quiera a ser amigos… -la respiración del chico se había tornado más rápida el también estaba conteniendo el coraje y el dolor…

-Eso dilo por ti… - replicó el ojiazul…

-Eso lo digo por los dos… -la castaña dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala común mientras él se quedó con las ganas de alcanzarla, abrazarla y besarla, y cerrar los ojos para que al abrirlos se diera cuenta de que todo había sido otra pesadilla, pero algo lo inmovilizo, y simplemente la dejo ir.

Hermione no quería ir a su dormitorio, sabia que de alguna manera no iba a poder estar ahí y ocultar su llanto ya que Lavender Brown compartía dormitorio, y lo último que quería era entrablar una conversación con ella, pero al entrar a el, ella se encontraba ahí…

-Hermione, ¿necesito hablar contigo?...

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, déjame en paz…

-Pero es importante -intentó decir la rubia, pero en ese momento Hermione le apuntó con la varita y le hizo un hechizo pegalabios, por lo que ella no pudo volver a abrir la boca… -Anda, ve y acúsame, que cualquier castigo será menor a comparación de tener que escucharte…- dio la media vuelta y se metió al baño…

_But I've one last cry _

_Más que llorar por última vez _

_One last cry _

_Llorar por última vez, _

_Before I leave it all behind _

_Antes de dejarlo todo atrás _

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time _

_Esta vez tengo que lograr sacarte de mi mente_

_Stop living a lie I guess _

_Dejar de vivir una mentira _

_I'm down to my last cry _

_Creo que sólo me queda llorar una vez más._

Esa noche le costo bastante conciliar el sueño, sus pesamientos se centraban en una sola persona y su corazón se debatía entre demasiados sentimientos encontrados

Por fin su mente quedó en blanco para dar paso a imágenes sin sentido hasta que una imagen borrosa empezó a tomar tanta claridad que se volvió demasiado real…

Se encontraba en el bosque prohibido, a su alrededor había mucha gente, magos y brujas lanzando hechizos por todos lados, ella tenía que encontrarlo antes que alguno de ellos, esos magos encapuchados, así que sin que la vieran corrió más hacia el bosque prohibido, de repente, se encontró sola, pero los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, aquellas personas sin duda se acercaban, de repente oyó una risa macabra, una bruja de pelo negro alborotado y ojos aterradores estaba delante de ella…

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, te crees más lista que nosotros ¿no?... -preguntó desafiante, alzo su varita y con un movimiento la tiro al piso abriéndole una pequeña herida en el estomago…

-Harry va a vencer a Voldemort y tus iras a la cárcel o morirás…

-¿Ah, sí? Y quien me va a matar ¿tu?

-Sí debo hacerlo, lo haré…

-Estúpida sangre sucia, nunca me vencerás, has dado demasiada lata pero eso se acabará, ya no estarás cerca para arruinarlo todo de nuevo… -con otro movimiento de varita le hizo otra herida, más cerca del pecho, Hermione gritaba de dolor… -ahora, te daré una muerte lenta,

-¡Harry! -gritó de repente la chica, -esta al final de ese sendero, Harry por su parte, corrió hacia donde Hermione le indicó…

-Tonta, imbécil ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarlo antes?, ahora morirás, ¡Sectusempra!

Hermione pensó que el hechizo le llegaría de llenó, pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y Bellatrix

-Noooo- gritó la castaña a medida que Ron se desvanecía en sus brazos… -Ron que hiciste…

-Hermione, yo…, te amo…

-Jajajaja -gritó fríamente Bellatrix -eso te entretendrá para no meterte, regresaré a matarte ahora tengo que detener a Potter, pobre Weasley, eso siempre les sucede a los traidores de sangre… -Bellatrix se volteó caminando en busca de Harry.

-Avada Kedavra -gritó la castaña y un hechizo verde salió de su varita y le dio por la espalda a la bruja cayendo fulminada al piso…

-Ron, amor, te llevaré al castillo, estarás bien…

-Hermione…, lamento no haber estado contigo desde más antes…

-No hables… por favor no hables… -le suplicaba la chica… -por favor, alguien ayúdeme -gritaba desconsolada pero no había nadie a su alrededor…

La imagen cambio repentinamente, Ron se encontraba en el hospital, los habían hecho salir de la enfermerìa, podía sentir sus lágrimas en las mejilla, Harry se acercaba a ella, pero quería estar sola, ¿Qué acaso nadie lo entendía? Todo era su culpa.

-Hermione, se perfectamente como te sientes, es mi mejor amigo, pero no fue…

-No intentes decir que no fue mi culpa Harry Potter, -la castaña no pudo evitar gritarle por lo que el chico se alejo un poco -tampoco intentes decir que no me debo sentir mal, si el no hubiera intentado salvarme, ahora el no estaría al borde de la muerte, soy yo la que debería estar en su lugar, no el -la chica cubrió su cara con las manos tomando asiento en la banquita que estaba afuera de la enfermería.

-Solo intentaba que entendieras un poco, si Ro hizo lo que hizo es porque te ama…

-Ese es el problema, el me lo había dicho pero yo no lo entendí, hubiera sido mejor si el y yo nunca hubiéramos estado juntos de nuevo, así el no hubiera intentado salvarme, hubiera preferido mil veces que me odiara si eso representaría que el iba a poder seguir con su vida y a salvo.

-Hermione, o digas eso, yo sé perfectamente que el está mejor sabiendo que tu estas viva a que fuera él, y sabiendo al final que lo amabas y el te amaba, imagina lo que el sentiría si te estuviera viendo morir, reprochándose por no haber hecho0 nada, porque si yo y Ginny hubiéramos estado en este lugar, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que el hizo…

La imagen cambio…

Ron la miro -Hermione, nunca olvides que te amo…- Ron cerró los ojos…

-Noo, Ron…,- Hermione lo abrazó,-Harry Por favor…Ron amor, despierta, amor…

Por la mañana, Hermione había despertado con una tremenda angustia, aunque ignoraba que era lo que la provocaba, si aquel sueño ò el saber que talvez a partir de hoy significaba el no representar nada más para Ronald Weasley.

Se levanto y mientras se bañaba recordó cada momento de aquel sueño que cada vez le parecía más real y de momento recordó a Luna y a los realdreams, la rubia ya le había enseñado el hechizo que tenía que realizar, todas las noches para saber si un sueño sucedería o no en el futuro, si ella podía manipular el sueño a su antojo entonces solo sería eso y nada más pero si intentará modificar algo y no pasará significaría que el sueño pasaría de verdad. A pesar de que tenía mucho miedo de comprobar si aquella pesadilla era real, ahora más que nunca estaba segura que tenia que descartar esa idea, porque a pesar de que las cosas estaban tan mal ella tenía algo muy en claro Ron estaba en peligro de muerte por su culpa y si era cierto ella haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo aunque eso significara renunciar a su amor.

Hermione sabia ahora que su relación dependía más de ella que de Ron, ¿pero podía soportar acaso lo ocurrido una noche anterior?, por más que dijera que el no había provocado aquel beso, ella no podía entenderlo, esa mañana decidió no ir a desayunar, pues sabia muy bien que Ron por más afectado que estuviera nunca perdería un desayuno y lo menos que quería era verlo por lo que se dirigió a su primera clase un poco tarde para no tener tiempo de entablar conversación con nadie, afortunadamente cuando entro al salpon Ron no había llegado y cuando lo hizo, el profesor Bins traspaso la pared y solamenten se miraron y el se fue a sentar con su amigo Dean. Al terminar la clase para no tener que ser ella la que lo ignorara perdió tiempo en ordenar los libros de la mochila y cuando creyo que ya no había nadie en el salón se paró pero ahí estaba en la puerta, el tenia la cara descompuesta y a punto de decirle algo cuando Ginny entro por la puerta.

-Los he estado buscando ¿Por qué no han bajado a desayunar ninguno de los dos? -preguntó algo nerviosa pero ningúno contesto -¿Es cierto entonces lo que dicen? -ambos se quedaron callados y el pelirrojo bajo la mirada, la castaña se sorprendió, no podía ser que las noticias volaran tan rápido pero había olvidado que aquello había ocurrido en la sala común y todo el mundo había visto. -¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así? -le reclamó su hermana a Ron - y con Lavender Brown, si sabes todo lo que nos ha hecho, lo que me ha hecho -le gritó admirada…

Ron solo pudo quedarse callado…

-¿Y tu? - se dirigió a Hermione que había permanecido callada e intentando ignorar a su amiga poniendo en orden los pergaminos de su tarea -no me digas que lo perdonaste.

En ese momento Ron se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí…

-Cobarde -pronuncio la pelirroja y fue cuando miró a su amiga -¿Entonces es cierto? -pregunto experanzada, fue cuando ella también se dio cuenta que todo había sido real y no pudo evitar llorar con la presencia de su amiga, por lo que Ginny corrió a su lado…

-Tontos hombres, todos son iguales incluso los Weasleys…

Esa tarde después de una larga estadia en el comedor, ella decidió ir por sus cosas y meterse a la biblioteca, lo menos que quería era estar con gente sin embargo cuando bajo las escaleras no pudo evitar ver algo que no esperaba, Ron y Lavender estaban platicando, su corazón dejo de latir por un breve instante o al menos eso fue lo que ella sintió por lo que no tardo en dirigirse a la puerta de la sala común sin embargo algo la detuvo…

-Hermione espera -comento esa voz tan molesta en su espalda intento ignorarla pero algo caliente que quemaba la tomo por el brazo… -Ron no quería que hiciera esto pero tienes que escucharme…

La castaña le retiro el brazo y la fulmino con la mirada…

-No tengo nada que escucharte Lavender, has conseguido lo que querías ¿no?, ahora dejame en paz… -y se giró para darse la vuelta cuando el pelirrojo la alcanzo…

-Lavender no tienes que hacer esto de verdad, -comentó Ron -las cosas estaban mal aunque no hubiera pasado nada…

-Yo quiero hacerlo de verdad, Ron solo me interesa tu felicidad -menciono y se dio la vuelta donde estaba Hermione que al oir esto ultimo ya había dirigió sus pasos hacia el exterior, la rubia la intento alcanzar pero como no podía grito…

-Fui yo, esta bien, yo fui la que lo besó, el no lo hizo… -todos los que estaban saliendo y entrando a la sala común se percataron del hecho, y otros curiosos que habían seguido la historia también salieron a ver que estaba pasando, una niña de tercero le cerró el paso a Hermione sin darse cuenta por lo que Lavender pudo alcanzarla, Ron observo todo desde la puerta…

-Por favor, escucha -comentó haciendo que Hermione volteara para hablar con ella -para ti no es ningún secreto que yo tengo interés en Ron, pero nunca haría nada para separarlo de ti, más ahora que se que tu eres su felicidad, fue un impulso, estaba muy mal por la pelea que habían tenido, se ve tan tierno triste, de verdad no quise hacerlo, tienes que creerme, el no hizo nada…

-Genial, y tu aprovechaste que Ron y yo estábamos mal para meterte…, ¿Qué ganas con esto Lavender? -preguntó desorientada la castaña…

-Yo no gano nada, ni tampoco intente meterme, tu sabes bien que les pedí ser su amiga…

-Ah ya se -menciono sarcásticamente -intentas quedar bien ¿no?, estas esperando el momento justo de que el y yo tengamos una pelea nos separemos y el se consuele contigo…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -para ese momento Ron había llegado hasta donde estaban las chicas pero la castaña no se percato de su prescencia… -yo nunca haría algo así…

-Claro, como no lo hiciste ya, ¿o que? ¿pretendes que te crea que no te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí cuando lo besaste?, lo tenias todo muy bien planeado…

-Hermione por favor -intervino de repente el chico mientras la discusión continuaba… -ella solo venia a disculparse, ya lo hizo conmigo…

-No tenia planeado nada..

-Eso no te lo cree ni un troll

-Lavender ya, no tienes que hacer esto, te lo agradezco pero…

-¿La defiendes?, todavía de lo que nos hizo…

-¿Hacer que?, no la oiste fue un error, en todo caso tu y yo ya estábamos mal… -respingo el ojiazul…

La castaña lo miro con ironia…

-La cierto de todo es que yo ya cumpli con mi parte, tal vez no sirva de nada haberte dicho esto, me doy cuenta que esto era lo mínimo que ustedes tenían que arreglar, y Ron de verdad mil disculpas como siempre, espero que esto no cambie para nada eso de ser amigos, que de verdad no lo hice a propósito y te juro que no vuelve a suceder…

La respiración de la castaña se hizo más rápida, esas palabras hicieron que emergiera un sentimiento de odio y de desprecio pero pudo contenerse y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento había cambiado por otro aún más doloroso, la incertidumbre de no saber que decir ni que hacer, pero eso fue roto por alguien más…

-¿Creo que necesitamos hablar? -comentó el chico...

Al fondo de la escena Lavender se alejaba cuando de repente Romilda Vane se le acerco a Brown…

-¿Cómo va todo? -preguntó la chica…

-De maravilla, sabia que todo iba a funcionar… -sonrió burlonamente…

-¿Y cuando vamos a utilizar la información?

-Eso es demasiado valioso no puedo tirarlo a la basura, encontrare el momento justo, aun no es momento pero por lo pronto primero lo primero, después me ocupare de utilizar de manera correcta la información que me diste, tal vez más pronto de lo que imaginas entraras al club.

-¿Hablar?, ¿para que?... -comentó la castaña mientras caminaban a un corredor que no era muy transitado…

-Yo no la bese, Hermione… -advirtió el chico…

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿no estábamos mal ya antes de eso?...

-Si tal vez, aunque a pesar de eso tu nunca habías dudado de mi antes, bueno hasta que dijiste que me estoy pareciendo a Malfoy…

-¿Y que querías que te dijera si te comportas como el?...

-¿Aun lo sigues pensando?, entonces no se que haces con un novio tan parecido a Malfoy…

-Ron, solamente intentaba que te dieras cuenta que estabas tomando actitudes que no eran tuyas, esta bien lo acepto no fueron las palabras, pero solamente intentaba que no te convirtieras en la persona que el era…

-¿Y para eso tenias que decirme que yo era el?

-Ya te lo dije, sabes perfectamente que yo estoy contigo por ti, por todo lo que eres, pero de repente te miró y busco a esa persona de quien me enamore, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado…

_I was here, you were there _

_Yo estaba aquí, tú estabas ahí_

_Guess we never could agree _

_Creo que nunca nos pudimos poner de acuerdo_

_While the sun shines on you _

_Mientras el sol brillaba en ti_

_I need some love to rain on me _

_Necesito que llueva algo de amor sobre mi._

-¿Crees que he cambiado?, sabes algo tal vez los dos hemos cambiado, yo también de repente busco encontrar en ti esa persona que confiaba en mí, esa persona que me entendía y que me ayudaba en mis locuras, aquella persona que me y que se escapaba por las noches para ayudarme a ser mejor, también tu has cambiado…

-Ron, es que esto es una locura, todo empezó a cambiar desde que eres el mejor en ese estúpido club, no haces otra cosa mas que intentar estar ahí…

-Porque es lo que me gusta, tu sabes perfectamente que soy lo que soy por ti, cuando me dicen que soy lo mejor es como si te dijeran cada uno de ellos que tu eres la mejor, no lo entiendes, tu me enseñaste a sentir esto, ¿Cuál es el problema?...

-¿y entonces porque no mejor te haces novio de tu club y me dejas en paz?...

-Lo vez, es como si odiaras aquello que tu misma me enseñaste…

-Estas tan metido en eso que ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuánto has cambiado…

-¿tu crees que ya no soy el mismo?, lo siento Hermione no puedo dejar de ser quien soy y soy lo que te toco ser de novio, yo te amo como no he amado a nadie en el mundo pero si tu consideras que ya no soy digno de ti, tampoco voy a retenerte a mi lado…

-¿Entonces este es el fin? -preguntó calmada la castaña aunque sus ojos ya tenían algunas lagrimas…

-Parece que todo hubiera estado en nuestra contra desde el principio ¿no?, ni siquiera se como pudimos llevarnos tan bien todo este tiempo, al final tenía que ser así…

La castaña suspiro intentando mantener el aliento…

-Entonces creo que ya no queda nada más por decir si este es el -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el llanto vino de repente de forma instintiva como si el dolor que estuvo tratando de soportar todo el tiempo hubiera estallado, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el piso y esconder su cara, reprochándose a sí misma de no ser más fuerte..

_Still I sit all alone _

_Me siento sola,_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone _

_Deseando que todos mis sentimientos se hubieran ido._

_Gotta get over you _

_Debo superarlo, _

_Nothing for me to do _

_no hay nada que pueda hacer_

-Hermione… -solo pudo salir un susurro de sus labios…

-Dejame, vete, lárgate, dejame sola, quiero estar sola -gritó demasiado fuerte…

-Hermione, no hagas esto… -pero ella no pudo contestar, hubiera querido gritarle que ella no quería hacerlo, pero era mas grande que sus fuerzas, hubiera preferido que el no se hubiera dado cuenta que aquello le dolia y que hubiera podido alejarse de ahí sin hacer eso que estaba haciendo ahorita… -porfavor, no puedo soportarlo -en ese momento el pelirrojo también lloraba… -¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?, esto me esta doliendo demasiado a mi tambien -Ron tomo con sus dos manos la cara de la castaña, pero ella intento quitarlas…

-Dejame en paz -menciono cuando pudo recuperar un poco el aliento e intento separarse de el poniéndose de pie… -vete…

-No puedo, no me pidas eso, -el intento sostener de nuevo la cabeza de la chica con las manos… -no lo vez, te amo, no puedo soportar verte así -y al decir eso sintió el impulso de besarla, al poco tiempo ella se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido asi que lo separo…

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Demostrándote la única cosa que nunca cambiara en mí, a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos, mi amor por ti… -se miraron por dos segundos, ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar cerca a lo que pronto hicieron caso a sus instintos y volvieron a fundirse en otro beso, sin embargo, la razón de Hermione como siempre se hizo presente…

-Ron, por favor, ¿de que nos sirve amarnos tanto?, mira en lo que nos hemos convertido…

-No lo se, pero me aterra pensar en lo que yo puedo convertirme si no te tengo cerca…

-Tu dijiste que era mejor que… -el la abrazo y con su dedo índice sobre su boca le impidió decir más….

-Se lo que dije, pero tal vez no pueda cumplir mi promesa… -e intento besarla otravez pero la castaña se separo de él…

-¿Y entonces que nos espera?

-Sabes, hay algo que no te he dicho, me enoje mucho cuando dijiste que me estaba comportando como Malfoy, pero ayer en la noche me di cuenta que con quien estaba verdaderamente enojado era conmigo, porque al final creo que tenias razón, a veces se me olvida lo que se siente sentirse indefenso, pero también seguía enojado contigo porque tu, la persona que mas amo se había dado cuenta de eso y me dolia mucho, después paso lo de Lavender, Hermione yo se que podemos sacar esto adelante, vivimos mucho tiempo felices ¿no?, aun podemos recuperarlo…

-Eso dijimos la última vez…

-Lo se, pero también sé que ni tu ni yo podemos dejar de estar cerca el uno del otro, no es así?

La chica le sonrió entre algunos rezagos de las lágrimas que aún le quedaban y terminaron besándose de nuevo…

Pasaron un par de días en lo que el recomienzo de la relación iba mejorando poco a poco, ambos se sentían más unidos, porque habían podido superar una prueba muy grande, aunque Ginny aun seguía echándole en cara a Hermione que lo hubiera perdonado, porque eso hacia enojar un poco a Ron, que se pasaba repitiéndole a su hermana que el no la había besado, por su parte Ginny había iniciado una relación de amistad muy fuerte con Neville, todos los que no conocían sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry, le hacían burla por que Ginny lo había reemplazado demasiado rápido, incluso Neville la iba a buscar en las prácticas de Quidditch…

Sin embargo la tarde del segundo dia tuvieron una pequeña pelea porque Lavender se había acercado a Ron a pedirle un pergamino porque los de ella se habían acabado y no le llegaban nuevos hasta en el desayuno de la mañana y el le había regalado tres…

-Solo me pidió un favor, además recuerda que dijo que ya no haría nada para separarnos -comentó el chico…

-Pues no le creo nada Ron, en todo caso ¿Por qué no se los pidió a sus amigas?, haber dime…

-Hermione, no puedo dejarle de hablar lo siento, si ella hubiera querido nunca te hubiera dicho nada y no hubiéramos podido aclarar el mal entendido dado que tu decidiste no confiar en mí…

La castaña guardo silencio en ese último punto…

-Y hablando de ese punto, con lo que te demostré ese día deberías de confiar más en mi, ¿no lo crees?, y darte cuenta que eres la única persona que me interesa, ¿Qué mas da que le hable o no a Lavender?...

-solo es por solidaridad Ron, solo por eso, y me falta consultar un libro, así que te veo más tarde, te amo… -y se paro dándole un beso en la boca… - ya puedes ir a platicar con tu amiguita Lavender…

Sin embargo, ambos necesitaban que la relación funcionara por lo que a la hora de la cena todo volvió a la normalidad. El dia siguiente las clases fueron rapidas, la segunda prueba del torneo estaba cada vez más cerca. Hermione que se había encontrado con Krum fue a desearle mucha suerte en la prueba que ya se acercaba…

-Ahí viene Lavender, ahí viene -exclamo de emoción Romilda Vane…

-Comportate y tranquilízate…, empieza -le abrió grande los ojos para que se apurara…

-Y no lo podía creer Lavender, osea, ¿te imaginas?, yo me pregunte inmediatamente, ¿Qué hacia Hermione Granger abrazando a Draco Malfoy?, y después de la sorpresa me acorde de ti, a ti que te importa tanto Ron y a la que consideran su santa novia abrazandoce de él…

-Es que a pesar de las tres veces que me lo has dicho yo tampoco lo puedo creer, digo es Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de la escuela…, a lo mejor te confundiste…

-Y las tres veces que me lo preguntaste te dije que no, además el le pidió que mantuvieran eso en secreto y ella acepto obvio, aunque no pude saber que era..

Ron que iba camino a la lechuzeria a llevar una carta a su madre había oído toda esa conversación, de repente recordó lo que Lavender había sido capaz para separar a su hermana de Harry y aunque ella había cambiado no podía creer lo que ellas estaban diciendo, además Hermione nunca hablaría con Malfoy, lo aborrecía de la misma forma que el lo hacia, pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar esconderse un poco para escuchar al conversación…

-No le podemos decir esto a nadie Romilda- afirmó la rubia… -no quiero volver a ver sufrir a Ron así, no puedo verlo, además van a pensar que todo es mentira y ya no estoy dispuesta a quedar como la mala del cuento otra vez…

-¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada? -refunfuño la otra chica…

-No, no puedo forzar a que alguien este conmigo y menos haciéndolo sentir mal…

-¿Y que preferirías que lo estén engañando?

-Romi, una cosa es que Draco y Hermione se lleven de alguna forma a que ellos anden, a pesar de todo recuerda que Malfoy sigue loquito por mí, .¿ya no recuerdas lo que hizo la semana pasada?

Romilda Vane se tapo la boca…

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, lo que vi sucedió justo antes de que te encontrara besándolo, ¿eso quiere decir que ella venia de traicionar a Ron y se enojo con el?...

-¿Traicionar? -preguntó sorprendida Lavender Brown…

-Malfoy y Weasley son enemigos naturales, ¿Cómo le llamarías a entablar una conversación no muy lejana con el enemigo de tu novio? ¿acaso no es traicionar?...

-Romilda, en serio, deja esto por la paz, en serio que no quiero más problemas en todo caso, tal vez pueda acercarme un poco a Malfoy y preguntarle lo que verdaderamente paso, haber si asi dejas de decir cosas que no son…

-¿No será que tienes celos de que Granger pueda interesarse en Malfoy?, tienen gustos muy parecidos…

-Eso nunca, Malfoy no se fijaría jamás en una sangre sucia, te lo puedo asegurar…

Y se fue caminando en dirección contraria de donde estaba Ron escondido, lo que había escuchado lo había confundido demasiado, por una parte podría ser un plan pero por otro ella lo había dicho claramente, no iba a hacer nada para separarlos de nuevo, además había sido ella la que los había unido nuevamente, entonces ¿Cuál era el caso de mentir?, ninguna de las dos vio cuando el venia, así que no pudieron decir que el andaba por ahí, ¿pero preguntarle a Hermione?, le parecía algo demasiado horrible…

Esa tarde en la sala común se habían sentado en una mesa a realizar la tarea, sin embargo el chico se encontraba distante, por varias ocasiones Hermione lo cacho observándola…

-Mi amor, basta, ¿te pasa algo?, terminemos la tarea pronto y después tendremos tiempo para ir a caminar por ahí -menciono la castaña mientras le tomaba las mejillas con las manos…

-¿Hermione te puedo hacer una pregunta? -menciono…

-Si la que quieras, pero si es sobre ayudarte a hacer alguna tarea…

-¿Qué hiciste el dia que yo ataque a Malfoy después de eso?

-¿Yo…? -preguntó desconcertada acordandode del rubio… -no lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?...

-No, solamente pensé, ¿te afecto eso que paso?, no pudimos hablar mucho de eso porque después ocurrió lo de Lavender, ¿Dónde fuiste?...

-Fui a dar un paseo…

-¿Sola?

-Si, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola, ¿Por qué?

-Es que…, andan diciendo algunas cosas por ahí… -menciono el, sin pensarlo dos veces, en realidad cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera de su boca…, la chica lo miró con extrañeza… -pero yo confió en ti amor, y se que no era cierto solo…, de hecho no se porque te pregunte esto, sabes lo impulsivo que soy y…

-¿Ron que te dijeron?...

-Nada, de verdad… -menciono nervioso…

-Dijiste que unos chismes ¿Qué chismes?...

-Solo son cosas que la gente comenta, ya sabes…

-Ron que te dijeron -le pregunto desesperada ya…

-Bueno, sobre ti y sobre lo que hiciste después de…, o más bien antes de…

-¿Qué te dijeron?...

-Es más parece casi un chiste -comenzó a reírse -solamente de pensarlo, es tan divertido, que tu habías estado hablando con Malfoy y que incluso lo habías abrazado…, pero que idiotas son, te conozo tan bien, tu nunca le dirigirías la palabra para nada… -el pelirrojo se quedo mirándola a los ojos como pidiéndole que con ellos confirmara lo que el decía, la castaña suspiro nerviosamente…

-¿Quién te dijo eso?...

-Decirme ¿a mi?, nadie, fue un rumor solamente…

-¿un rumor?...

-Si, de verdad-y le tomo la cara con las manos para intentar besarla -no pienses que yo pensé lo contrario, en ningún momento solo que me da tanta risa las cosas que inventan, tu nunca hablarías con Malfoy antes repruebas todas las materias que hablarle a ese tipo, -y la beso pero ella se separo…

-Ron… -menciono e hizo un suspiro lento…, -no es un rumor -menciono nerviosa y el la miro intrigante… -es cierto… hable con Draco Malfoy…

-¿Qué?...

-Ese dia yo estaba muy molesta contigo y me sentía mal con el por lo que tu le habías hecho…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?...

-Queria pedirle disculpas en nombre de los dos…

-¿Disculpas? -pregunto desconcertado… -ese tipo te dijo sangre sucia…

-Pero no fue él quien nos ataco… -acerto

-Hemos repasado ese tema tantas veces -menciono cansado

-Lo siento, no me sentía bien con él, fue por mi culpa, Ron lo volviste a humillar innecesariamente, además cuando me dijo lo de la sangre sucia estaba enojado, no fue su intención…

-Acaso el te lo dijo.. -ironizó..

-No pero yo lo supuse…

-Tu lo supusiste -alzo la mirada al cielo mientras sus manos golpeaban sus muslos…

-Ron solo le pedí disculpas ¿es difícil entender?

-¿Abrazados…? -los ojos del chico se abrieron demasiado

-Yo no lo abrace -contesto desconcertada -porque no le dices bien a tu rumor -puso mucho énfasis en esta palabra -que te explique bien las cosas, solamente le pedí disculpas y fue todo…

-Me traicionaste -contestó con decepción

-¿Traicionarte? -pregunto intrigada…

-Es mi peor enemigo y lo defendiste y hablaste con él en un solo día, ¡en un solo día Hermione! -Enfatizo esto último -y todavía te molestaste cuando me viste besando a Lavender cuando tu acababas de estar con mi peor enemigo

-Fue diferente, yo no lo bese ni lo abrase y el no está intentando separarnos cada que tiene oportunidad…

-Pero fue peor Hermione, el es mi enemigo nuestro enemigo, lo recuerdas tú fuiste la que me ayudaste a terminar con el

-Te ayude a darle una lección y gracias a dios funciono, pero nada más Ron, ¿enemigo?, hablas como si estuviéramos en una guerra y no lo estamos… -al mencionar esto por un segundo recordó su sueño, y se le erizo la piel de solo pensar que ese sueño fuera a ser verdad porque eso significaría que pronto Voldemort estaría de regreso y lo que había dicho se haría realidad, Ron la miraba y ella contemplaba sus ojos azules, -solo somos compañeros de escuela

-Lavender también es una compañera de escuela y tú te empeñas a verla como tu enemiga

-No los compares -negó con la cabeza…

-¿Que no los compare?, obvio no, no tienen comparación, Hermione es Draco…

-Pero yo no soy la que intenta entablar una amistad con el…

-Pues hazlo si eso es lo que tanto quieres…

-Eso significa ¿que no vas a dejar de hablarle a Lavender?…

-Después de esto, no tengo porque hacerlo -contestó afirmativamente…

-Entonces yo no veo cual sea el problema de que pueda hablarle a Malfoy…

-No te atreverías -admitió el chico…

-Pruébame, -le reto la castaña con sus ojos marrones -estamos en igualdad de condiciones…

-Claro que no, Lavender nunca ha hecho la cantidad de cosas que ha hecho Malfoy…

-Tiene muchísimo tiempo que él no hace nada, ni siquiera se mete con nadie, estas tan cegado con tu rencor que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que puedes estar perdiendo una amistad valiosa…

-¿Valiosa?, Hermione sueña, el día en que Quien-tu-sabes reviva ese dia Draco Malfoy será valioso, además es obvio que no hace nada, ya nadie lo pela, todo mundo lo ignora…

-¿Y como todo mundo ama a Lavender…? Además ten cuidado con lo que deseas de pronto se hace la realidad…

-Lo dudo mucho, y pues si, esa es la diferencia, además no estábamos hablando de Lavender, estábamos hablando de que hablaste con la peor persona del mundo Hermione, con la persona que menos estimo en el planeta, ¿de qué lado estas?

-No se trata de estar de ningún lado, se trata de lo que es correcto…

-Entonces es correcto que yo siga llevándome con Lavender…-repuso Ron…

-Y lo bueno es que no estamos hablando de ella…-dijo irónicamente -sabes que Ron ni por un momento se me paso en la mente llevarme con él, pero ahora que lo mencionas no le caería nada mal saber que cuenta con una amiga…

-No vas a hacerlo -impuso el chico…

-¿Vas a seguir llevándote con Lavender?

-Eso no esta a discusión, Hermione es una buena persona, supera lo que paso con mi hermana, ella ya explico la situación…

-Sabes que esta conversación no va para ningún lado… -e intento ignorarlo…

-¿Y crees que Draco Malfoy de la nada va a aceptar ser amigo de una...?

-¿Qué ibas a decir? -pregunto admirada…

-No, sabes perfectamente que yo nunca te llamaría así… -le dijo suplicante…

-Dilo Ron, dilo, -le pidió la chica -si soy sangre sucia y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo… -sus ojos se habían llenado ya de lágrimas pero se contuvo…

-Sabes que no quería decirlo, es así como el te llama no yo, y él es, el que jamás se llevaría contigo por toda esa… que tiene en el cerebro…

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, tomo sus libros y se fue muy rápido….

Esa noche con la discusión a Hermione le costó bastante conciliar el sueño, pero antes de hacerlo puso en marcha el hechizo para lo de los sueños, esta era la primera vez que lo hacia y espero a que produciera efecto, esa noche soño a Ron, estaba mas grande lo que estaba ahora, parecía uno o dos años mayores, ella y el estaban molestos, el iba a jugar un partido de Quidditch, eso le pareció de lo más extraño, puesto que Ron amaba mas el duelo que el juego mágico, pensó que lo mejor era que en sus sueños el y ella estuvieran bien, asi que intento ir a los vestidores a decearle suerte, pero su cuerpo aunque se lo ordenaba, la llevaba a otro lugar, ese sueño era un real dream, no pudo cambiar nada de lo que ella soñaba, por lo que tuvo que soportar encontrar a Ron al final del partido en la sala común besándose con Lavender, algo que también le extraño fue haber soñado demasiado a Harry Potter, no es que el le cayera mal pero no eran tan amigos como para que el la estuviera apoyando en ese momento difícil, pensó que a lo mejor en el futuro, Ginny conseguiría ser novia de este y se harian amigos, una extraña sensación de añoranza la tomo por sorpresa. A la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de algo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en su sueño, Lavender se estaba saliendo con la suya y era más que obvio y lo comprobó cuando llego a desayunar y vio que ella platicaba alegremente con Dean y Ron, en el gran comedor, el pelirrojo volteo a verla cuando entro al salón pero después menio la mirada…

-¿Volvieron a pelear? -escucho a Lavender desde la entrada quien pregunto con aire irónico la rubia…

-No, estamos mejor que nunca -solo ella alcanzo a notar su tono sarcástico…

Entonces sintió el impulso y busco a la persona que estaba esperando encontrar, estaba casi al principio de la mesa de Slyterin sin nadie alrededor, se dirigió hacia el, se puso justo al lado de el sin sentarse…

-Hola -pregunto un poco nerviosa de la respuesta que el chico iba a tener, el rubio volteo la cabeza extrañado y volteo a ver a todos lados antes de ver a la castaña…

-¿Me hablas a mi? -preguntó sorprendido…

-Si a quien más, estoy parada justo enfrente de ti... -Hermione tenía justo detrás de la espada a Ron y Lavender que observaron la escena intrigados, aunque a Ron se le había subido un color rojo a la cara…

-Hola -contestó extrañado…

-Espero no te moleste que te este hablando, en realidad ya me iba, solo necesitaba… -al decir esto tomo asiento en la banca enfrente de el pero con las piernas hacia afuera de la mesa… -pedirte un favor… -juntó las cejas pidiendo a dios que no le hiciera nada feo…

-¿Podrías fingir que te diviertes?

-¿Quieres que finja? -y al decir esto sonrió…

-Por favor, es que por más raro que esto parezca, alguien me vio conversando contigo y Ron se entero... -Draco puso cara de pocos amigos…

-Tranquilo, no le he dicho a nadie nada de lo que paso ese día…

-¿Tuviste problemas con él?

-De todos modos ya los teníamos

-¿y qué haces buscándote más?...

-De hecho intento quitarme uno de encima con esto -Hermione creía que si Ron veía en serio lo de llevarse con Malfoy tal vez decidiera dejar de llevarse con Lavender…

-¿Estando aquí conmigo? -indago sorprendido...

-Aunque no lo creas si, espero que no te moleste… -le contesto nerviosa la castaña...

-No, claro -respondio tranquilamente -es bueno saber que puedo ayudar en algo

-Entonces ¿podrias fingir que te diviertes?

El ojigris sonrio ampliamente...

-No necesito fingir, esta situación es muy cómica, tal vez tu no lo veas pero yo de aquí puedo sentir como Ron me esta matando con la mirada, oye por cierto, no intentara venir aqui y hacerme volar al techo ¿verdad?… -preguntó nervioso..

-Imposible no lo hara... -se quedó callada por un momento... -pero mejor no retemos su paciencia, muchas gracias, nunca pensé que iba a poder mantener una conversación tan larga como esta contigo…

-Ya tuvimos una mas larga... -comentó el rubio...

-Cierto pero esa ocasión estabas un poco enfadado -Hermione se paro de la mesa -gracias Draco -y al decirlo intento acercarse para despedirse de un beso pero tuvo miedo pero fue el quien lo hizo, se miraron y se despidieron con una sonrisa, hermione se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Ron, Dean y Lavender, Hermione tuvo que darle la vuelta completa a la mesa de Gryffindor para poder ocupar su lugar a lado de Ron, no se si eso era pasarse pero no le importaba, las cosas no podían estar peo…

Hermione se acerco a Ron y lo saludo con un beso en la boca Lavender que estaba enfrente de ellos hizo un pequeño berrinche…

-Buenos días, Won Won- no sabía porque pero esa palabra se le había salido de los labios, lo había soñado un dia anterior, solo que ahora se iba a sentir con el orgullo de decirle a Lavender que ella se lo había dicho primero, Lavender también se sorprendió puesto que así lo llamaba en sus pensamientos Ron se sorprendió por la forma en que Hermione lo nombro, de hecho nunca nadie lo había llamado así

-Hola Dean, hola Lav-Lav ¿cómo han estado hoy?

-Hermione, discúlpame por sentarme aquí, se que a ti te molesta mi presencia, ya me iba…

-No Lavender, no te molestes, no te vayas…

-¿Ya no te molesta?...

-Molestarme ¿a mí?, claro que no, Ron y yo llegamos a un acuerdo verdad, ¿mi amor?, nos queremos tanto y nos tenemos tanta confianza que él tiene el derecho de tener tantas amigas como quiera tenerlas, así como yo puedo tener los amigos que yo quiera, ¿verdad?

Ron puso cara de extrañado, pero decidió no contestarle…

-¿Cómo Malfoy? -preguntó con ironía…

-¿Te molesta?, como fue tu exnovio, pero conociéndolo un poco mejor es un buen chico, no entiendo como lo dejaste…

Lavender se quedo sin palabras, pero en ese momento volteo a ver a Draco Malfoy, quien estaba comiendo solo como siempre, Hermione pudo notar un cierto aire de tristeza en los ojos de Lavender…

-¿Qué te pasa? -Ron le preguntó cuando se dirigían hacia su primera clase..

-¿Pasarme de qué?...

-Ayer te vas sin ignorarme y de repente bajas y vas directo con Malfoy y después sales y te acercas a mí como si nada…

-Pensé que habíamos llegado a un trato, yo no me molesto de tus amigas y tu no te molestas de los míos…

-Lo hiciste para hacerme enojar…

-¿Y para que tenias a Lavender hoy ahí?, ¿para que yo me riera?

-Hermione, ¿Qué crees que va a pensar la gente de mi cuando todo mundo sepa que tu, mi novia estuviste hablando con Draco Malfoy?, se van a reír de mi…

-¿y qué crees que la gente hace cuando te ve con Lavender? ¿Llorar?

-¿Si querías hacerme sentir lo que sientes?..., lo lograste, está bien, te prometo que hablare con Lavender, pero júrame que no le vas a volver a dirigir la palabra…

Hermione sonrió triunfante, aunque una parte de ella se entristeció por Draco, sin embargo había funcionado

-¿Estas celoso? -preguntó maliciosamente y tomándolo por el cuello.

-¿Celoso yo? -intentó engañar el pelirrojo mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con los brazos…

-Si, tu… -Hermione lo jalo mas hacia ella…

-Claro que no… -e intento besarla pero ella alejo la cara…

-¿No?... -menciono antes de juntar su frente con la d eel..

-Obvio no… -y realizo otro intento sin éxito…

-¿Seguro?- inclino su cabeza un poco para escudriñar más en su mirada…

-Así que digas que seguro no, porque en este momento hay algo que no me impide pensar…

-Ah si, ¿y que es?...

El pelirrojo le sonrió y sin que ella se diera cuenta la beso, cuando lo hizo, con sus manos elimino el espacio entre sus cuerpos que aun estaba…

-Sabes algo -menciono el chico cuando termino de besarla…

-¿Qué?...

-Tal vez empiece a creer que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones…

-¿Por qué crees que me gusta pelear tanto? -preguntó con ironía la castaña…

Los días pasaron, la relación de Ron y Hermione se mejoro mucho después de que Ron hablara con Lavender y le pidiera que no se hablaran más. Un dia por la mañana en el desayuno Draco Malfoy entro por la puerta y todos lo miraron raro, algunos incluso se rieron, Hermione no le dio importancia, pero cuando llegaron a la clase una mirada de desprecio salió de la cara de Draco Malfoy hacia la chica, eso la hizo sentir terriblemente mal, en medio de una clase a otra Dean Thomas se acerco a Ron…

-No vas a creer lo que andan diciendo por ahí, se corre el rumor de que Draco esta intentando ser bueno, pero que se siente terriblemente mal porque nadie le habla, ni siquiera tu Hermione, ya vez que lo intentaste, todos piensan que se esta haciendo la victima para llamar la atención…

-¿Quién te dijo eso? -preguntó con intriga la castaña…

-Es un rumor, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de donde vino la fuente pero dicen que es muy confiable…

-Tonterias, todo mundo lo odia, ¿Quién querría ser su amigo?...

-Ron no digas eso ni en broma…

-Cierto se me olvidaba que tu querías ser como su hermana…, ¿ya sabias algo de esto?...

-No -negó la chica rotundamente no sabía nada…

Cuando entraron a la clase Hermione se pudo dar cuenta como todo mundo veía muy raro a Malfoy y algunos inclusive se reían a sus espaldas. Lo decidió, tenía que hablar con él, aquella mirada le había confirmado que él pensaba que ella había corrido el chisme, pero era una mentira, el tenía que saberlo, ella estaba segura que la misma persona que se lo había dicho a Ron también se había encargado de decir todo, esa tarde fue a buscarlo, necesitaba encontrarlo a solas, sin testigos, más por Ron que por ella, su relación iba demasiado bien para que volviera a ponerla en riesgo, por fin encontró la oportunidad…

-Draco necesito hablar contigo…. -pidió la chica…

-¿Qué me vas a decir? Vas a burlarte como todos los demás, ya hiciste demasiado Hermione…

-No, por favor tienes que escucharme…

-¿Escucharte?, no, pensé que podría confiar en la gente pero al parecer todos somos iguales, aunque no sé quien es peor, ¿si yo? que lo hacía de frente ¿o tú?, que aparenta ser una cosa y a la primera oportunidad tiran maldiciones por la espalda…

-Por favor Draco, déjame aclararlo…

-Aquí no, ¿de verdad quieres hablar conmigo?, esta noche, a las once, en el séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz de Barnabas, ¿lo conoces?

-Si, ¿pero porque ahí?...

-Quieres que alguien vuelva a irle con el chisme a tu querido novio otra vez…

-Esta bien, ahí te veo…

Y se fue la hora acordada llegó muy rápido, sin embargo, Ron estaba con ella supuestamente el no le entendía a una clase que habían visto y a pesar de que Hermione le había explicado 5 veces seguía sin entenderle, tal vez sería la preocupación pero Ron estaba muy raro, eran cerca de las 11 05 y aun no conseguía que el pelirrojo decidiera irse por lo que le tuvo que inventar que estaba demasiado cansada y que quería ir a dormir, espero hasta que el se hubiera subido a su cuarto para volver a bajar y dirigirse hacia donde estaba…

-Draco ¿estás por aquí? -preguntó cuando llego ahí, y el chico salió de una puerta que ella nunca se había percatado de que estaba ahí…

-Si, te estaba esperando…

-Ron no se iba a dormir, Draco te juro que yo no esparcí ese tonto rumor, nunca lo hubiera hecho, ¿sabes tal vez fue el mismo que le dijo a Ron de que tu y yo nos habíamos visto ese día…

-Te creo… -le dijo el chico…

-¿De verdad me crees?

-Si, solamente que esto es tan difícil -unas lágrimas se le escaparon de la cara al chico…

-Ni siquiera tu que me crees puedes llevarte conmigo, no tengo amigos, y la única que puede tomar ese papel, tiene por novio a alguien que me aborrece…

-Lo siento de verdad, pero no puedo hacerle eso a Ron-cuando dijo eso no supo cómo pero Draco estaba ahí con ella abrazándolo y el lloraba en su hombro…

-Porque no ¿no estas haciendo nada malo?, solo tienes que hablar con el, lo entenderá, lo tiene que entender, en estos momentos te necesito tanto…

-Solo dame tiempo…

-¿Hermione Granger? -esa voz la hizo saltar, ella y el rubio se separaron, Ron estaba delante de ellos…

-¿Qué significa esto?...

-Yo…, solamente…, necesitaba hablar con Draco…

-¿Abrazados?...

-No, eso fue porque el se siente un poco mal con todo lo que está pasando…

-Basta de mentiras Hermione -menciono el rubio, la castaña volteo a verlo con incredulidad, no podía creer que Malfoy sería capaz de sacrificar todo lo que habían hablado ese día por que Ron no pensara más…

_But I´ve one last cry _

_Más que llorar por última vez _

_One last cry _

_Llorar por última vez, _

_Before I leave it all behind _

_Antes de dejarlo todo atrás _

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time _

_Esta vez tengo que lograr sacarte de mi mente _

_Stop living a lie _

_Dejar de vivir una mentira _

-Estoy harto de que no encuentres el momento…

-¿Qué momento? -pregunto la castaña…

-Ron, Hermione y yo nos amamos…

El pelirrojo se quedo paralizado de la noticia y la castaña se quedó sin palabras…

-¿Qué?...

-Hemos estado viéndonos a escondidas..

-Eso es mentira… - respondió ella, -Ron no puedes creerle, me conoces…

-Pues no la conoces tan bien, o dime ¿Por qué crees que aquella vez me hablo y yo le conteste tan bien?

-Ron te lo juro que no es cierto -al decir esto corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo pero este se quito…

-¿Dime que me crees?, dime que me crees -le gritó…

-dijiste que ibas a estar en la cama…

-Tenía algo que hablar con Draco importante…

-Si ¿Qué?...

-Draco piensa que yo fui la que rego todo el chisme que están diciendo de el…

-Eso no es cierto -comentó el rubio, -ese chisme falso lo dije yo, sabes Ron, no pensé que Hermione fuera tan fácil, cayó embobada por la poca fortuna que mi padre me dejo….

-Eres un mentiroso, ¿Dónde está eso que tu decías?...

-Todo fue un invento tonta niña, tenía que vengarme de Weasley de alguna forma

-NO, no puedes hacer esto, yo…, yo… te defendió, no lo digas con una mentira…

-No es ninguna mentira…

-Sabes Weasley puedes creerle a tu noviecita a sabiendas que siempre tendrás la duda de que ella te engaño conmigo o puedes creerme a mi, ¿Qué mejor prueba que ese abrazo que viste?

-Eres una basura -Hermione Granger arremetió contra Malfoy…

Una lágrima corría por su mejilla

-No lo niegues más…

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó la castaña..

-¿Crees que no oí lo que le decías cuando lo abrazabas?, lo oí todo, me lo ibas a decir no, solo necesitabas tiempo…

-Ron, por favor, no es lo que piensas… -la chica intentó acercarse a el…

-No, eres tan dulce, tan inocente, aparentas tantas cosas que no eres, sabes una cosa, tu y Malfoy hacen tan buena pareja, son el uno para el otro, solo me queda la satisfacción de saber que el como la basura que es solo te utilizo, espero que te duela por lo menos una mínima parte de lo que esto me duele a mi…

-Ron, no por favor, tienes que creerme, mi amor… -pero era demasiado tarde, Ron ya se había ido…

_I know I've gotta be strong _

_Se que debo ser fuerte _

_'Cause 'round me life goes on and on and on and on _

_Porque mi vida sigue y sigue _

_Y sigue. _

_But I´ve one last cry _

_Más que llorar por última vez _

_One last cry _

_Llorar por última vez, _

_Before I leave it all behind _

_Antes de dejarlo todo atrás _

_I've gotta put you out of my mind this time _

_Esta vez tengo que lograr sacarte de mi mente _

_Stop living a lie _

_Dejar de vivir una mentira _


	25. Cap 24: La Duda Parte 2

Capitulo 24

La duda parte 2

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi para nadie mas?,_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón_

_Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mi…_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi?,_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón_

_Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mi…_

Después del ensayo Lavender se dirigió a la sala común feliz con lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que Hermione fuera tan tonta como para lucir su recién iniciada amistad con Malfoy, aunque una parte de ella estaba un poco disgustada, ¿Cómo era posible que el rubio hubiera podido aceptar tan siquiera entablar una conversación con esa sangre sucia?, pero ella no tenía tiempo para revisar sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy, su objetivo más que nunca era claro "Ronald", ella lo merecía, merecía lo mejor y al menos por ahora el era lo mejor.

Esa tarde se sorprendió que Ron la estuviera esperando después del ensayo, "todo estaba dando resultado" pensó para sus adentros…

-Hola Ron… -comentó emocionada la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla….

-Hola… -respondió el chico sin animo…

-¿Estas buscando a alguien en especial? Pareciera que estas esperando a alguien…

-Si, de hecho te estaba buscando a ti…

-¿De verdad? -menciono emocionada…

-Si, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo…

-Adelante, soy toda oídos, y le sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-No sé cómo empezar…, la verdad es que no se si ya te lo dije pero agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, ya sabes… decirle a Hermione la verdad…

-Sabia que tenía que hacerlo te lo debía…

-Si bueno, gracias…, la verdad me duele mucho hacer esto…

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó aun emocionada, lo más seguro es que había decidido cortar con Hermione y ella iba a tener la primicia de la noticia…

-Necesito pedirte que dejemos de ser amigos….

La rubia se sorprendió ante la noticia pero respiro profundamente para no terminar diciendo algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir…

-Es importante para Hermione, se que no era necesario porque tu sabes muy bien que la amo, pero ella, bueno la amo, necesito estar con ella…

-Sí, si claro Ron, te comprendo, de hecho creo que yo tuve que haberme alejado desde un principio, pero me costaba mucho trabajo, aunque si es tu decisión la respeto, de verdad…

-Perdóname Lavender, de verdad, desde que decidiste cambiar con nosotros has sido muy buena, lo del beso yo se que no fue tu intención pero…

-Hermione no lo ve así, lo sé, no tienes porque disculparte -la rubia lo abrazo antes de que la furia que tuviera en su pecho estallara… -Espero de verdad que Hermione, sea de verdad lo que necesitas.

La rubia se volteo y se alejo de ahí, estaba realmente furiosa, como se le había ocurrido hacerle esto, a Lavender Brown, cuando había un montón de gente dispuesta a todo con tal de estar un poco cerca de ella, esa tarde se fue a caminar por el castillo pensando lo que iba a hacer, el plan no podía fallar, era casi perfecto, tenía que cuidar cada detalle y pensar en el día indicado.

Entró a la sala común hundida en estos pensamientos cuando se topo con lo que menos quería ver en ese momento, Ron y Hermione se encontraban haciendo la tarea juntos, ella intentaba escribir pero el no la dejaba, ella volteo a mirarlo para darle un pequeño golpe, pero el se acerco para robarle un beso, ¿no podía creer que no hubiera sido suficiente?, giró la mirada y la encontró en un rincón, le hizo señas que saliera de la sala común detrás de ella y la chica la siguió…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? -preguntó molesta…

-Toda la tarde -menciono Romilda Vane con miedo

-No puedo creer que no haya funcionado, bien Hermione Granger tu lo quisiste, vamos a buscar a Cho -comentó la chica… -que esperas apúrate…

Cuando se juntaron con Cho fueron a hablar a un lugar más privado…

-Entonces Romilda ¿Dónde está?...

-La tengo en mi cuarto…

-¿Y que esperas para ir por ella? -comentó molesta, por lo que la morena salió corriendo a su sala común dejando a Cho y Lavender ahí…

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?, Lavender si te descubren ahora si no habrá vuelta atrás, no es como Ginny, Harry nunca estuvo interesada en ella.

-Se lo que hago, en todo caso, no va a ser a mi a quien le van a echar la culpa…

-Entonces vas a aceptarla en el grupo…

-Yo nunca he dicho eso…

-¿Entonces?...

-Confía en mi Cho

Después de algún tiempo Romilda llego con una hoja…

-Esta es -comentó la chica… -sabía que tal vez podrías necesitarla…

Lavender tomo la hoja y la leyó…

-¿Lo que no entiendo es porque la tiro a la basura, se supone que la tenía que entregar…

-Yo creo saber porque -comentó Romilda contenta de sí misma… -ya no tenia caso que la enviara, Hermione dijo las palabras exactas para que el desistiera, era obvio que ya no necesitaba el apoyo de su tía cuando ya había recibido las palabras de aliento que necesitaba…

-Tonto estúpido, como se atreve a llamarme superficial, bueno tu te lo buscaste Hermione y Draco también -la chica sacó su varita y pronuncio un hechizo, pronto tuvo dos cartas dobles e hizo lo mismo con ellas hasta que tuvo unas 50 copias…

-¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer verdad?...

Las dos chicas asintieron…

Draco se despertó al otro día muy temprano por la mañana, había tenido otra vez esos sueños, estaba cansado de ellos, ¿acaso no era suficiente saber la oscuridad que podía llegar a tener el para soñar con ella y con lo que podría llegar a convertirse?, una vez más miro su brazo derecho con odio y tristeza…

Salió de la sala común para dirigirse a las clases ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado por todos, así que le sorprendió demasiado que las personas que entraban se quedaran mirando e inclusive que algunas se rieran a sus espaldas, intento ignorarlo, cuando salió de la sala común vio un alboroto, muchas personas estaban amotinadas viendo un anuncio en la pared, unas volteaban a verlo y cuchicheaban, otros los miraban despectivamente, hasta que su antiguo amigo Zabini decidió dirigirle la palabra…

-Nunca pensé que llegarías tan bajo… -mustió el chico… -después de la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar a todos los slytherin, dejarse ganar por un gryffindor, pero esto, esto es el colmo, sabes todos nos habíamos preguntado que hacia alguien como tu en una casa como esta, y entonces nos dimos cuenta que ni siquiera eras digno de Hufflepuff y el sombrero termino poniéndote aquí por lastima…

Draco decidió respirar y no contestarle nada, recordaba la última vez en la que el había perdido el control, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que el motivo estaba justo detrás de toda aquella multitud, por lo que se abrió paso entre ella, al llegar al final su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, en la pared estaba pegada la carta, aquella dirigida a Tonks que Granger había leído…

Una furia demasiado fuerte se extendió por todo su cuerpo, arranco la hoja de un solo golpe y se fue caminando lejos, iba a ir a reclamarle, no le importaba nada, ella lo había engañado, había creído que al fin iba a poder confiar en alguien y había sido todo una mentira, tal vez la hechizaría, no le importaba que lo expulsaran, quería irse lejos, y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, entro decidido al gran comedor, todos lo miraban raro, pronto se dio cuenta que lo sucedido no había ocurrido solo en su sala común, la sangre sucia había llegado demasiado lejos, al fin había visto una pequeña luz en el camino y aquella que se lo había mostrado ahora había acabado con ella, llevándolo a una inmensa oscuridad.

Ahora la veía estaba tan feliz y estaba seguro que parte de esa felicidad se debía a él, los dos seres que más lo habían lastimado estaban juntos y felices, era algo que no iba a permitir, y tal vez eso fue lo que lo detuvo a no hacer ninguna estupidez, por primera vez veía una forma clara de venganza…

-Romilda… -llamó a la chica de tercer año un poco antes de salir de la sala común… -¿Lo hiciste?...

-Si, todo esta hecho, pegue una afuera de cada casa común, y tal y como me pediste puse una adentro de Gryffindor, para que no le quede ninguna duda…

-Pero ¿yo no la vi a dentro? -preguntó intrigada…

-Claro, un niño de quinto la despego para leerla mejor y se la llevo, no intervine porque era obvio que nosotros tenemos que ser las primeras en no involucrarnos…

-Esta bien, esta bien, ahora la otra parte que te toca, vigílalo…

-¿Pero Lavender, el va en cuarto? ¿y mis clases?

-Ya deja de lloriquear, ya te ayude bastante en pociones ¿lo olvidas?, además yo me encargare de el en las clases, solo vigilalo en los tiempos libres, no lo pierdas de vista…

-¿Crees que haga lo que tú quieres que haga? -comentó la morena…

-No te preocupes tal vez yo le de una ayudadita…

Al tercer cambio de clases, era demasiado evidente que la carta estaba en boca de todos y el efecto que la chica quería que Draco sintiera se había hecho presente, había visto una y otra vez las miradas de desprecio que el rubio le echaba a la castaña, por eso aprovecho que todos salieron para quedarse un rato y hablar con el para terminar lo que había empezado…

-¿A ti que te pasa? -preguntó la chica indiferentemente…

-Déjame en paz… -le dijo el rubio e intento esquivarla pero la chica muy hábilmente le tomo de la mano y lo acerco demasiado a su cara…

-Dejarte en paz, tal vez lo hare solamente quiero que me respondas una pregunta… -y al decirle esto le rodeo el cuello con los brazos -¿realmente te parezco frívola y superficial?...

-Déjame en paz -y al decirlo se deshizo de sus brazos…

-Así que mi Draggy-Dra intenta ser bueno…

-Te he dicho que me dejes en paz -menciono molesto metiendo sus cosas a su mochila…

-Hay por favor Draco, cálmate, mira se que las cosas entre nosotros terminaron pero eso no quiere decir que de alguna forma no considere lo que paso entre tu- la chica puso su mano en el pecho de él -y yo fue importante… -y con la otra mano libre sostuvo la de el colocándola en el suyo…

-¿Que es lo que buscas Lavender? -dijo zafándose de su mano…

-Nada, -confirmo la chica -solamente preguntarte ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando escribiste esa carta?, o más bien la pregunta es ¿Por qué tenias que publicarla ante todo el mundo?

-Yo no publique esa carta… -replico molesto

-¿En serio? Entonces debió de haber sido alguien a quien no le caes muy bien, porque era obvio que no te iba a hacer un favor, Draco, es que ya nadie te cree, y no puedes culpalos, lastimaste a demasiada gente, ¿en verdad intentas ser alguien diferente, ¿tener amigos?, realmente no te queda, cuan más bajo debes caer…

-No te preocupes, el Draco que todo mundo conoce está más cerca de regresar de lo que te imaginas, y más te vale que dejes de jugar conmigo, porque tú más que nadie sabes de lo que soy capaz…

-Huy eso me dio mucho miedo… -la chica no se pudo resistir, a pesar de todo Draco Malfoy siempre había sido lo que ella había soñado, pero había tenido que terminar su relación porque se había convertido en un perdedor, y andar como alguien como el no era nada bueno para su carrera, pero ahora no había nadie y su cuerpo y sobre todo sus labios le pedían estar más cerca por lo que lo beso, el ojigris le correspondió unos instantes y después la tomo de los hombros y salvajemente la separo de el…

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer?...

-Solamente estaba mostrándole al verdadero Draco Malfoy alguna de las recompensas que obtendría si volviera a ser quien era y volviera a ser respetado por todos…

-Aunque volviera a ser el de antes nunca volvería contigo… -rió con ironía…

-Ah, si había olvidado que ahora te gustan las sangres sucias -sonrió sarcásticamente… -y hablando de eso, ¿ya sabes quién fue el culpable de que tu grandiosa carta anduviera de chisme por todo el corredor…?

-¿Tu lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendido de que Lavender también tuviera la misma sospecha…

-¿Yo porque tendría que saberlo?...

-Pues porque estábamos hablando de Hermione y tu sacaste el punto…

-Draco, es la única persona que ha estado cerca de ti durante todo este tiempo, de seguro le hiciste algo y quiso vengarse, aunque tal vez tendrías que investigarlo mejor Draco, preguntar quien más aparte de ti vio esa carta, si sabes que existe un hechizo para duplicar algo que ya has leído ¿verdad?, si yo estuviera en tu situación investigaría -al decir esto tomó sus cosas e intento salir del salón… -y si resulta que fue Hermione la culpable de todo esto, tendría cuidado con tu venganza, no querrás que su novio se tome re ti, ¿no?, debes de ser muy astuto, son demasiado fuertes cuando están juntos… -pusó

Eran las 11 de la noche, la castaña se lo había puesto todo demasiado fácil, había sido ella la que había pedido esta cita, y no iba a desaprovecharla jamás, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba aquella chica? Que le creyera, eso no iba a suceder nunca más, así engañara a todos, a el nunca más lo engañaría

Ahora la próxima pregunta ¿el pelirrojo vendría?, solo esperaba que no fuera lo bastante seguro de si mismo para contemplar una pequeña duda, le había escrito un anónimo donde le indicaba que su novia tendría una cita hoy a escondidas, y que esa no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero esa duda fue respondida cuando la conversación que ya sostenía con la castaña fue interrumpida, justo en el momento que el había querido que el hubiera aparecido, cuando estaban abrazados, esperaba que hubiera oído lo que habían hablando con anterioridad, el doble sentido que había utilizado era grandioso…

En cualquier otra situación, Draco hubiera sentido que el abrazo de la castaña había sido el mejor que había recibido en toda su vida, había podido percibir por primera vez su olor, que no era nada con lo que había imaginado, si no que era un olor demasiado hermoso, por un momento envidio a Ron…

-¿Qué significa esto?... -la castaña tembló en sus brazos cuando escucho aquella voz por lo que lo alejo lo más rápido posible..

-Yo…, solamente…, necesitaba hablar con Draco… -respondió con ojos preocupados..

-¿Abrazados?... -la cara del pelirrojo era de sorpresa y de enojo..

-No, eso fue porque él se siente un poco mal con todo lo que está pasando…-intentó explicar la chica, tenia que intervenir antes de que todo se fuera a la basura…

-Basta de mentiras Hermione -menciono el rubio, la castaña volteo a verlo con esos ojos castaños, e intento no verlos, no podía flaquear ningún segundo… -Estoy harto de que no encuentres el momento…

-¿Qué momento? -pregunto sorprendida

-Ron, Hermione y yo nos amamos…, -dijo sin vacilar, ahora ya nada podía echarse para atrás y al ver la cara desencajada del chico, sintió algo de satisfacción, por fin se estaba vengando, pero de reojo miro a la castaña con su mirada suplicante y un dolor en el pecho lo hizo tambalear, solo el sonido de la voz del chico lo hizo reaccionar….

-¿Qué?...

-Hemos estado viéndonos a escondidas… -en su cabeza intento repetirse que ellos dos eran los causantes de su desgracia…

-Eso es mentira… - respondió ella, -Ron no puedes creerle, me conoces…

El también creía que la conocía y a la primera oportunidad le había dado la espalda, el que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por la única persona que había confiado en el, el dolor que sintió al pensar esto le borro cualquier duda de la mente…

-Pues no la conoces tan bien, o dime ¿Por qué crees que aquella vez me hablo y yo le conteste tan bien?

-Ron te lo juro que no es cierto -al decir esto corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo pero este se quito…

-¿Dime que me crees?, dime que me crees -le gritó…

-Dijiste que ibas a estar en la cama…

-Tenía algo que hablar con Draco importante…

-Si ¿Qué?...

-Draco piensa que yo fui la que rego todo el chisme que están diciendo de el…

El rubio contemplaba la escena, y cuando la castaña le dijo eso a Ron, se desencajo, porque no tenía el valor de aceptarlo, tal vez si lo hiciera pararía todo, y no lo haría por ellos, si no por el mismo, porque aun había alguien quien lo apoyaba, su prima Tonks, pero no, ella seguía en el mismo plan así que iba a tener que forzar más las cosas.

-Eso no es cierto -comentó el rubio, -ese chisme falso lo dije yo, sabes Ron, no pensé que Hermione fuera tan fácil, cayó embobada por la poca fortuna que mi padre me dejo….

-Eres un mentiroso, ¿Dónde está eso que tu decías?... -intentó intervenir la chica, pero no iba a permitir que otra vez se volviera hablar del tema…

-Todo fue un invento tonta niña, tenía que vengarme de Weasley de alguna forma

-NO, no puedes hacer esto, yo…, yo… te defendi no lo hagas con una mentira…

-No es ninguna mentira…

-Sabes Weasley puedes creerle a tu noviecita a sabiendas que siempre tendrás la duda de que ella te engaño conmigo o puedes creerme a mi, ¿Qué mejor prueba que ese abrazo que viste?

-Eres una basura -Hermione Granger arremetió contra el, estaba fuera de sus casillas, pero ni así era capaz de hacerlo…

Una lágrima corría por su mejilla

-No lo niegues más… -para su sorpresa el pelirrojo había hablado, eso detuvo a la chica…

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó la castaña…

-¿Crees que no oí lo que le decías cuando lo abrazabas?, lo oí todo, me lo ibas a decir no, solo necesitabas tiempo…

-Ron, por favor, no es lo que piensas… -la chica intentó acercarse a el…

-No, eres tan dulce, tan inocente, aparentas tantas cosas que no eres, sabes una cosa, tu y Malfoy hacen tan buena pareja, son el uno para el otro, solo me queda la satisfacción de saber que el como la basura que es solo te utilizo, espero que te duela por lo menos una mínima parte de lo que esto me duele a mi…

-Ron, no por favor, tienes que creerme, mi amor… -pero era demasiado tarde, Ron ya se había ido…

El creyo que la castaña iba a ir detrás de el, pero no lo hizo, se volteó a hacia el rubio con la cara desencajada…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, dime ¿Por qué?- al decirlo comenzó a pegarle en el pecho… -¿Qué te hice?, yo… yo… confiaba en ti…

El coraje del rubio se hizo más fuerte por lo que antes que siguiera pegándole la tomo por las muñecas…

-¿Por qué utilizarme a mi para tu venganza?, yo no te hize nada…

-¿Qué no me hiciste nada?, y esto que… -el rubio le voto las 4 cartas que consiguió, la castaña miró las cartas…

-Yo no…

-¿Vas a volver a repetir que tu no las escribiste?, yo también confié en ti, por primera vez en mi vida creí en alguien, traicione a mis padres y sus ideales por ti, pero eso no te importo, ¿creíste que ibas a poder hacerme daño sin salir ilesa…?

-Ya te dije mil veces que yo no fui la que esparció el rumor, es más la última vez que vi esta carta tu me la quitaste.

-Tu fuiste la única persona que la vio y con las razones suficientes para vengarte de mi, además tanto en Slytherin, como en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, las cartas estaban afuera de la sala común, pero en Gryffindor estaba pegada a dentro, a dentro Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes seguir negándolo…

La castaña se limpio las lágrimas…

-Yo no fui, y no tengo la forma de demostrártelo pero sabes algo, antes cuando creí que había algo de luz en ti si me importaba ahora se que eres el mismo ser despreciable y vil de siempre, por lo tanto ya no me importa si me crees o no, y si piensas que nos has separado a Ron y a mi, hace falta más que mentiras y engaños para terminar con un amor como el que Ron y yo sentimos… -se paró en secó y se fue corriendo…

Draco levantó las cartas que había tirado, la contemplo por unos segundos y se enfoco en lo último que la carta tenia escrito…

_Tonks:_

_Cada día que pasa puedo menos con toda esta situación, la verdad es que todo sería tan diferente si mis padres vivieran, no me puedes negar que la vida es mejor cuando tu eres el que pisotea, el que rebaja, tu has dicho que es mejor dar amor, así puedes recibirlo, pero la gente no lo ve, cuando tienen un concepto sobre ti es inútil poder cambiarlo, ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui y me duele, porque a lo mejor no tenía amigos sinceros pero por lo menos no era tan doloroso, quisiera gritar alto, hay momentos en los que quisiera volver a ser el de antes, pero también recuerdo tus consejos, todo lo que me has dicho, me has ayudado tanto que tengo miedo a defraudarte, a defraudarme porque a pesar de todo aun recuerdo lo que fui y se perfectamente que no quiero volver a hacerlo, quisiera poder demostrarles a todos la verdadera persona que hay en mí, pero ellos no me dan oportunidad de hacerlo, creen que sigo siendo egocéntrico, despota, pero tú sabes bien que en el fondo yo nunca fui así, fue lo que mis padres me enseñaron, yo tenía que serlo, era la única forma en que creían que yo era un digno hijo de ellos, pero mira cómo da vueltas la vida ellos se fueron sin saber que su hijo quedaría a cargo de la persona que más odiaban en esta vida, en manos de una sangre sucia como ellos decían, sin embargo aún te agradezco porque fuiste la única persona que quiso hacerse cargo de mí cuando ellos no estuvieron. Tonks tengo mucho miedo, me estoy cansando demasiado, cuando pienso que las cosas estarán mejor algo pasa y me doy cuenta de que nada cambiara, ayudame, por favor, estoy desesperado, sabes todo esto empezó mas fuerte cuando intente acercarme a Lavender, intente demostrarle que podía merecer su amor, pero lo único que hizo fue humillarme, todo el día pasé lleno de coraje, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo frívola y superficial que era, hasta ese momento y no la odie a ella, me odie a mi mismo por quererla tanto, pero al final tal vez me lo merecía y sabes que fue lo peor, que estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta cuando insulte a una compañera y le dije sangre sucia, cuando había jurado nunca volver a decir eso en mi vida, su novio Weasley, el que te he contado casi se me vino encima pero ella no lo permitió, una vez más se me era demostrado que el valor de las personas no tenía nada que ver con la condición de la sangre, aunque no debería esperar mucho ella era la que le había ayudado a darme esa lección, __Ron Weasley es un tipo muy suertudo, ella lo ha apoyado en todo, solo espero algún dia poder encontrar a una persona por lo menos un poco parecida a ella._

_Atte_

_Draco Malfoy…_

Abolo las 4 cartas con furia y les prendió fuego y entró a esa habitación que había sido su refugio el ultimo año…

La castaña corrió a la sala común esperando encontrar a Ron ahí, pero era demasiado pedir, sabía perfectamente que estaba muy enojado, la razón era obvia, tenia demasiado celos, pero ella estaba segura que si hablaba con él y le explicaba todo el la entendería, no podía creerle más a Draco Malfoy, su amor era sin duda más fuerte…

Afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala común, se encontraba casi a oscuras sin embargo pudo distinguirlo, la había esperado tal y como ella había pensado..

-Ron, tenemos que hablar -menciono despacio y lentamente se fue acercando a el, al verlo pudo ver que sus ojos estaban inchados y rojos…

-Solo estoy aquí porque quiero ser muy claro contigo… -comento mientras se ponía de pie en el sillón…

-Por favor Ron, tienes que escucharme, -intento acercarse más al pelirrojo pero este dio un paso atrás -tienes que creer en mi, todo lo que Draco…

-No digas nada más, no quiero oírte, solo estoy aquí porque quiero evitar precisamente lo que esta pasando ahorita…

-Es que Ron, tu y yo necesitamos hablar…-volvio a suplicar la chica..

-Yo ya no quiero hablar -contestó tajante y dándole la espalda a Hermione..

-Pero yo si, ¿no puedes creerle?, Ron es Draco Malfoy, - camino un poco hasta poder tener de frente la cara del pelirrojo… -no puedes desconfiar de esa manera de mí…-

_¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?,_

_¿Porque te tengo que borrar?,_

_Si me rompiste los esquemas,_

_y me borraste las barreras_

_entre el odio y el amor.._

_Es la duda que me aparta de ti hoy…_

-NO es que le crea o no, es lo que yo vi y escuche con mis propios ojos, Hermione -señalo sus ojos verdes y sus oídos…

-No es lo que parece, el me estaba pidiendo que fuera su amiga, por favor Ron, tienes que creerme…-los ojos de la castaña lo miraron suplicante, sus ojos también estaban rojos…

-Me encantaría hacerlo, desearía tanto creerte, pero no puedo, estoy muy enojado, no puedo entender como tú pudiste…

-Te lo juro que todo fue un invento de el…

-También fue un invento de él, el que tu fueras alla esta noche, te dijo alguna mentira para ir hasta alla, ¿te obligo?... -pregunto esperanzado el ojiazul

-No, fui porque quise…-admitió la chica bajando la mirada.. -pero eso no quiere decir…

-Entonces no me digas que todo fue un invento de el, -la interrumpió- tu ya tenias una amistad con el y nunca fuiste capaz de decirme tan siquiera como la iniciaste.

-Es que no podía decirlo, se lo prometí…

-¿Se lo prometiste?, -preguntó enojado -Lo siento, Hermione, pero en estos momentos te estoy odiando tanto, y si te espere fue única y exclusivamente para decirte que no me busques más, que no me hables, que ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra…

-Entonces… -ella intentó acercarse una vez más a el antes de que el retrocediera… - eso quiere decir que no me crees… - intentó contener el llanto lo más fuerte que pudo, -sabes algo, no tienes porque preocuparte porque hare todo lo que me pides al pie de la letra y no por ti, si no por mí, porque la que no quiere volver a saber nada de ti, soy yo, porque si tu desconfías de esta forma de mi entonces quiere decir que nunca me conociste realmente…

-Tu también desconfiaste de mi, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué es esto? Una venganza, por favor Ron no compares, sabes perfectamente que yo tenia mil razones para creer lo que vi, y tu no tienes ninguna razón para creer lo que ahora crees…

-Yo corrí tras de ti ¿y que hiciste tu?, que te quedaste haciendo, le dijiste que terminabas conmigo y regresabas con él, perfecto esto se termino ahora puedes irte con él, espero que sus besos sean mil veces mejores que los míos así podrás decir que al menos algo de la persona por la que me cambiaste valió la pena…

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, todo sucedió muy rápido, había levantado la mano derecha y después su mano tenía un extraño ardor, el pelirrojo sostenía su mejilla izquierda con su mano lleno de rabia…

-Ahora soy yo la que no quiere volver a saber nada de ti Ronald Weasley… -y subió rapidísimo las escaleras hasta su habitación…

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi para nadie mas?,_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón_

_Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mí…_

No supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de conciliar el sueño, pero si supo que lo hizo muy tarde ya cuando su almohada estaba llena de agua de todas las lagrimas que había derramado, esa noche tuvo de nuevo aquel sueño desgarrador, pero por la situación había olvidado realizar el hechizo una noche antes, asi que no pudo comprobar si lo que decía era o no verdad, aunque había algo que se le había quedado grabado sobre ese sueño…

_Ese es el problema, el me lo había dicho pero yo no lo entendí, hubiera sido mejor si el y yo nunca hubiéramos estado __**juntos de nuevo**__, así el no hubiera intentado salvarme, hubiera preferido mil veces que me odiara si eso representaría que el iba a poder seguir con su vida y a salvo._

_"Juntos de nuevo", _ eso representaba, que aún había una esperanza, aunque ella seguía demasiado triste porque Ron no le había creido.

Tanto Ron como Hermione evidentemente no estaban bien, no se hablaban ninguno de los dos, cuando Ginny intento averiguar que había pasado, lo único que obtuvo de los dos fueron respuestas evasivas…

-Hermione, solo quiero saber en que terreno estoy pisando, y si todo ya volvió a la normalidad -la castaña miro a su mejor amiga con desconcierto… -me refería a cuando tu y el se odiaban, no tienes que decirme nada más solo quiero estar preparada para la guerra mundial que se avecina entre ustedes dos..

Pero ella la volvió a ignorar, afortunadamente Ginny tenia menos tiempo para molestar a su mejor amiga últimamente, ya que como no eran del mismo año, durante las clases no se veian, y Ginny en las ultimas fechas había establecido un vínculo muy cercano con Neville Longbottom por lo que constantemente se alejaba un poco de ella, la castaña ahora libre del tiempo sin novio, se la pasaba en la biblioteca o en compañía de Luna, había tenido que soportar toda aquella semana las miradas y sonrisas de triunfo de Lavender Brown, sobre todo cuando lograba entablar alguna larga conversación con el pelirrojo…

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con el cuento de que no ha pasado nada?, -preguntó molesta Luna… -si sigues guardándote todo vas a acabar explotando…

-Voy a estar bien Luna, lo prometo…

-Entiendo que a Ginny no le quieras platicar el porque terminaron tu y Ron, debido a que es su hermano, pero ¿Qué no te desahogues conmigo?...

-No es eso, si no que es algo que me duele demasiado, de verdad no quiero contarlo…

-No tienen nada que ver los real dreams verdad?, Hermione, júrame que si vas a tomar alguna desición radical en base a algo que confirmes me lo diras…

-Luna, eres una de las dos personas en la que más confió, obvio lo hare…

Gracias a aquella platica con su amiga, ese día y los dos siguientes pudo continuar con sus hechizos sobre los real dreams, por fin el sueño que más temia y anhelaba comprobar, se estaba haciendo presente, uno por uno, Hermione conciente de que podía cambiar el curso del sueño, lo dejo fluir un poco, no quería comprobarlo, no todavía, pero sabia que debía de hacerlo…, pero lo inevitable paso, el sueño seguía su curso, lo que indicaba que sin duda ese sueño era demasiado real, tan real que le estaba dando mucho miedo…

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con un tremendo dolor de pecho, la confirmación de que ese sueño era real, no solo cambiaba su perspectiva de todo si no que tenia demasiadas consecuencias, no solo significaba la muerte de él, del amor de su vida, si no que todos habían estado engañados y que en un futuro no muy cercano pero tampoco lejano Voldemort regresaría…

"No, este sueño tiene que ser una mentira, tiene que ser una mentira", se decía una y otra vez…, "Todo mundo dice que Luna esta loca, eso debe de ser un hechizo loco solo eso, claro que no sabes perfectamente que Luna es la persona más inteligente que has conocido". Pensó en que ese hechizo era una mentira que ningún sueño podría modificarse, pero se acordó que una noche antes había soñado con Lavernder y Ron y de repente ella deseo que en el sueño Ron dejara a Lavender sola y se fuera con ella, y había pasado, y había podido manejar cada cosa que ella había querido a su antojo en ese sueño…

Todo ese día sintió angustia, no podía contárselo a nadie, tenia que esperar la confirmación de aquel sueño, necesitaba notificarlo una vez más, pero esa noche tampoco tuvo suerte.

La segunda prueba del torneo de los 3 magos llegó, fue en el lago, pero ella estaba de tan mal humor que decidió no ir a verla, por lo que se quedó y se fue a la biblioteca, el castillo se encontraba vació ya que todos estaban en el lago, un impulso la hizo dirigirse hacia el sauce boxeador, para ir a visitar aquel lugar tan especial para ella y Ron pero no deseaba ponerse más triste por lo que dio la marcha atrás cuando se percato de que no había sido la única que había decidido no asistir al torneo…

-¿Tu? -comentó despotamente…

-Yo te hacia en la prueba con tu noviecito… -Draco Malfoy soltó una risita ironica, y la castaña lo ignoro dando le la vuelta y marchandose…

-¿No se suponía que el amor era más fuerte? -comentó el rubio, a lo que la castaña llena de furia se volteo y saco su varita, no iba a ser difícil, si Ron había podido con el, ella lo haría polvo en dos segundos, no había nadie a su alrededor, y le pagaría todas las que les había hecho…

-¿Me vas a hechizar?, anda hazlo, la verdad no me importaría, aunque tal vez deberías tener en cuenta que te hice un favor…, -la castaña se quedó mirándolo seco… -es obvio que Weasley no es para ti, ni siquiera confio en ti…

-Ah no y según tú ¿Quién es para mi? ¿tu? -preguntó desafiante…

-Ambos engañamos, mentimos y traicionamos a los que confían en nosotros, tal vez y si somos el uno para el otro, aunque se me olvido un pequeño detalle, soy alérgico a las sangres sucias…

-Eres un imbécil… -comentó la castaña guardando su varita y alejándose lo más posible de ella…

-¿No me ibas a hechizar? -gritó antes de que la castaña girara a la derecha…

A la mañana siguiente la castaña amaneció sudando y con la almohada mojada de nuevo, se vistió lo más pronto que pudo y busco a Luna, la encontró desayunando en el comedor, muy a pesar de la rubia, Hermione se la llevo sin terminar su almuerzo, por lo que la chica tuvo que conformarse con envolver en la servilleta algunas donuts.

-Ya estamos en un lugar apartado, ahora puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que ocurre y porque evitaste que terminara mi sabroso almuerzo?, si no vale la pena no se como le haces pero te metes a las cocinas y me consigues algo bueno de comer…

-Luna, tu me pediste que si tenia algo importante sobre los real dreams, te lo diría ¿no es así?... -preguntó nerviosa…

-Si ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... -contesto preocupada, ella le habia advertido varias veces a su amiga que había cosas del futuro que era mejor no saberlas…

-Antes de eso necesito preguntarte si tu alguna vez… -como preguntarle si Luna conocía lo que su sueño significaba..

-¿Si alguna vez que?...

-…que si alguna vez has usado el hechizo y que tipo de sueños has confirmado…

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -contesto nerviosa la rubia, temiendo que la castaña le confirmara aquello que tanto temia…

-Hay un sueño, que siempre tengo, es algo complicado…

-¿Lo has confirmado ya? -preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa a lo que la castaña asintió… -¿Y lo complicado se refiere a…? -la rubia no podía hacerlo, no podía condenar a una de sus mejores amigas a cargar el peso de lo que sabia, no cuando tal vez su sueño era otro.

-Ese es el problema Luna, que a lo mejor ni siqueira tu lo quieres saber…

-¿Ves a lo que me refería? -comento la rubia mas para ella

-No, pero no me arrepiento, hay algo que aún puedo cambiar y estoy dispuesta a dar lo que sea para que eso no suceda..

-Y eso tiene que ver con Ron, ¿verdad? -afirmó la rubia

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿acaso tu,? ¿en tu sueño? -preguntó nerviosa… -Luna ¿Qué es lo que sabes del futuro?

-No mucho, solo que lo que sé, no creo que la demás gente quiera saberlo…

-¿Y tu sueño tiene que ver con alguna persona que todo mundo cree que…?

-¿Qué cree que esta muerto? -termino Luna…, estaban paradas en la misma frecuencia..

-Luna, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, tenemos que impedirlo…

-No, -dijo firmemente la rubia, -no podemos impedirlo, no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea a que nos enfrentamos…

-Luna, Ron va a morir… -comentó la castaña, escondiéndo la cara en sus manos…

-Lo se… pero nosotros no tenemos la menor idea de cómo es que Voldemort va a regresar… -le respondió ansiosa

-Eh estado pensando en algo, en mis sueños me culpo, siempre porque fue por mi porque Ron se sacrifico, al parecer a pesar de todo esto el y yo vamos a regresar, si el y yo nunca regresamos, el no tendrá porque sacrificarse…

-Hermione, no se si esos sueños puedan cambiarse, pero estas intentando decirme ¿que vas a renunciar a el para que no muera?

-Si, Luna, tengo que intentarlo, Ron tiene que odiarme… -comentó con dolor…

-¿Y si a pesar de tu sacrificio muere?, esto no puede garantizarte nada…

-No, eso no va a suceder, porque el me va a odiar, lo juro que el me va a odiar, no le daré ninguna oportunidad para que sienta compasión por mi…

-Hermione, pero entonces si el muere por salvarte a ti, y tu impides que eso pase, la persona que va a…, entonces serias tú… -menciono aterrada por su deducción…

-Luna, tu no lo entiendes, -los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas… -he soñado esto tanto tiempo, he sentido esa angustia tantas veces, te lo juro eso no va a ocurrir jamás, sabes, tal vez lo que pasó con Ron fue lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido, ahora se porque pasan cosas malas, tal vez estas son necesarias.

Ambas niñas se abrazaron, ahora tenían una carga demasiado fuerte en sus hombros, puesto que ambas creían que Voldemort regresaría y que la paz que ahora tenían se acabaría. Hermione termino contándole la verdadera razón por la cual ella y Ron habían terminado, también habían acordado no decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga Ginny, puesto que sería un golpe demasiado bajo para ella saber que su hermano estaba en peligro de muerte.

Faltaba un día para que Marzo llegará, Hermione se sintió triste al recordar que pronto sería el cumpleaños del pelirrojo, el cual también se la estaba pasando demasiado mal, sin la castaña se la pasaba mucho más tiempo en el club de duelo, y algunas tareas no las terminaba, estaba ojeroso y se veía cansado.

Una tarde antes cuando Hermione se dirigía de la biblioteca a la sala común por uno de los pasillos se encontró a Romilda Vane, estaba sentanda con las piernas recogidas hacia su pecho y su mejilla recargada en una de sus rodillas, estaba llorando..., y se acerco a ella…

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó la castaña, a lo que la chica brinco sorprendida…

-Si, solo quiero estar sola déjame… -respondió y al hacerlo evito a la castaña…

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo -intento ayudar…

-No, tu no puedes ayudarme, y tu eres la persona de la que menos quiero su ayuda…

-Ok esta bien, -la castaña retrocedió, -tal vez no quieras mi ayuda pero puedo ir por alguna de tus amigas, dime algún nombre y yo iré…

-No no quiero nada, de verdad vete… -insistió con lágrimas en la cara…

-Esta bien, me voy, -calmó la castaña -solamente te voy a decir algo, yo he estado en situaciones tal vez diferentes, pero de las que creo que no voy a poder salir, ¿y sabes qué?, después te das cuenta que no te enfrentas a nada que no puedas superar…

La chica se encogió mas y no pudo contener el llanto…

-Lo siento, lo siento, no quería ponerte mal… -se disculpo la castaña, e incluso intento abrazar a la chica pero esta se alejo…

-No, es que no lo entiendes, no son tus palabras, eres tú…, yo no merezco que tu intentes ayudarme…

-No digas eso, claro que si lo mereces…

-No, si tu supieras me odiarías, si tú supieras tantas cosas no estarías aquí…

-No te entiendo…, -dijo desconcertada, la chica silencio y dudo por un momento pero después recordó todo…

_-Necesito hablar contigo -Lavender Brown le hablo muy seria, eso le produjo algo de temor -he estado hablando algunas cosas con Cho, Parvati y demás y nos hemos dado cuenta que no llenas las expectativas para ser nuestra amiga por lo tanto te queremos lejos… -indico sin piedad la rubia…_

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?... -preguntó sorprendida, ella había hecho todo lo que ella le habia pedido, que acaso eso no contaba…_

_-Lo que oíste, no nos hagas perder más nuestro tiempo… -e intento marcharse, al hacerlo ella la detuvo…_

_-Pero yo hice todo lo que me pediste, te ayude con Ron, vigile a Hermione, te traje la carta, no puedes decir que no lleno tus expectativas… -reclamó furica…_

_-Pues si lo siento, si eres capaz de eso, que no serás capaz de hacernos a nosotras._

_-Lo hice porque me lo pediste, no me puedes decir que no era lo que deseabas, no puedes hacerme esto… _

_-Mira y observa como lo hago…- dijo dándole el avión y caminando por el pasillo sin embargo algo la detuvo y volteo en seco -por cierto, hablando de otra cosa, si tu le dices a alguien que yo tuve que ver en algo con la publicación de las cartas de Draco, yo te acuso con el profesor Snape sobre la pequeña trampita que hiciste en su examen, y obviamente el resultado será la expulsión… -menciono con expresión amenazante…_

_-Tu me ayudaste… -le recordó Romilda Vane…_

_-Si -una sonrisa ironica salió de su cara… -pero no tienes pruebas de eso, así que lo siento, no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotras, comprendes, y ya sabes lo que pasa si abres la boca…_

Romilda regreso de su recuerdo, miró a la castaña por unos segundos y se limpio las lágrimas.

-No puedo decirte nada, pero tu no te merecías todo lo que paso, aunque… ¿hay algo que aun puedo hacer?, -dijo esto último más para si misma que para Hermione y salió corriendo de donde estaba, dejando a la castaña desconcertada…

********  
-Romilda ¿a donde me llevas…? -preguntó la castaña al otro día después de la comida, ya que la chica habia insistido demasiado en llevarla a un lugar…

-No voy a hacerte daño, al contrario, solamente confía en mi -tranquilizó…

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerme daño?-dijo asustada, -¿Aquí es…? Sabes este lugar me trae muy malos recuerdos porque no mejor vamos a otro lado… -intento convencer la castaña…

-Por favor es importante, ahora vamos a entrar en esta puerta, confía en mi… -pidio la chica…

-¿Tu? Que haces aquí?, -menciono sorprendida cuando en la habitación se encontró con un muchacho rubio ojigris.

-Por favor Hermione, todo te lo puedo explicar -suplico el muchacho..

-¿Que pretendes ahora?, yo me voy -y dio media vuelta intentando abandonar la sala, pero el rubio la detuvo del brazo, la chica contemplo la mano…

-No, no te vayas, aun no, -el se percató que ahora la tocaba por lo que rápidamente la solto -tengo algo importante que decirte…

-No quiero escucharte, lo siento me voy -intento marcharse de nuevo pero ahora fue Romilda Vane la que no permitió que se fuera…

-Por favor Hermione confía en mi, el tiene algo importante que decirte… -pidio la chica.

-¿Como me pides que confie si me traes con Draco Malfoy? tal vez tu no lo conozcas pero yo si y no deberíamos estar hablando… -pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Romilda la interrumpió…

-Solo estamos esperando a alguien más pero debo de verificar si ya llego, por favor no intentes salirte...

-Es que no lo entiendes… -intentó seguir la chica, pero el rubio abrió la puerta y como ella estaba demasiado cerca de ella pudo ver a la persona que se encontraba afuera…

-¿Ron?... -preguntó sorprendida…

-Si ellos van a estar aquí, yo me voy- dijiste que querías hablar de Lavender, que estabas preocupada por ella…

-Esta bien, menti, lo siento… -admitio mientras conducía al chico a la sala de menesteres y sellaba la puerta con un hechizo…

-¿Que hace Ron aquí? -indago Hers…

-Tu planeaste de seguro todo esto verdad ¿Qué pretendes…? -se dirigió a la castaña…

-No el que lo planeo fui yo… -asevero Draco Malfoy…

-¿Para que?, Ya nos separaste, que pretendes ahora. ¿No te parece suficiente lo que ya nos hiciste?... -refuto la castaña sacando su varita…

-Por favor, Hermione, necesito que hablemos de aquel día,

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar -comentó el pelirrojo intentando abrir la puerta…

-Ron, te menti… -comentó el rubio antes de que lograra deshacer el hechizo, el pelirrojo volteo a verlo inmediatamente desconcertado…

-¿Que?

-Hermione y yo nunca fuimos nada, yo estaba enojado porque creí que ella había divulgado unas cartas…

-¿Cartas, que cartas? -pregunto desconcertado…

-Pero yo no fui, te lo he dicho mil veces -dijo Hermione furiosa…

-Lo se, -al decir esto, Hermione se dio cuenta por fin de la cara que Draco traia, antes no se había detenido a observarlo con detenimiento, estaba flaco, y tenia muchas ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos, parecía que habia llorado -ahora lo se, -menciono angustiado -pero en ese momento no lo supe…

-¿Y como lo sabes, ahora? -ironizo la castaña…

-Porque yo fui quien lo hizo… -confeso Romilda Vane..

-¿Tu?, ¿pero tu porque?…

La chica dudo un momento en lo que iba a decir bajo la mirada y se dispuso a hablar…

-Yo sabia que Lavender quería con Ron y la mejor forma para que ella pudiera estar con él era alejándote, por eso empecé a vigilarte y a seguir todos tus pasos, fue cuando te vi platicar con el, y como le prometiste que no dirías nada de aquella carta que habías leído, cuando te fuiste el se regreso y tiro la carta a la basura, cuando se alejo lo suficiente yo la recogí, después creí que si Draco creía que lo habías traicionado el iba a…

-A intentar separarlos, y no se equivoco, -aseguro el chico -Hermione no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy , fui un estúpido, pero fuiste la única persona que yo sabia había tenido la carta en su poder… -de repente Ron Weasley que había estado completamente en shock intentando entender el alcance de todas esas palabras arremetió contra Malfoy golpeándolo con su propia mano en la cara…

-No Ron- gritó Hermione sorprendida por el suceso-las dos chicas intentaron separar a los jóvenes pero era inútil, hasta que Hermione pudo colocarse enfrente de Draco y con sus manos empujo al pelirrojo…

-Por favor Ron controlate

-No, deja que me pegue lo merezco, lo merezco todo, fui un estúpido, solo espero que algún día puedan perdonarme, sobre todo tu Hermione -la chica dio la vuelta y lo miró, el rubio verdaderamente estaba muy mal, sus ojos estaban desencajados -tu confiaste en mi y no tenias porque hacerlo después de todo lo que yo te hice y traicione esa confianza, pero es que yo de verdad pensé…

-Hermione quítate, no quiero lastimarte… -amenazo el ojiazul..

-Ron tranquilízate, nos está pidiendo perdón… -suplico…

-Pues yo no te perdono, como fuiste tan vil para inventar algo así de ella…

-Ya Ron cálmate… -volvió a gritar la castaña sacando la varita y amenazándolo… -lo siento Ron, pero si sigues comportándote como un salvaje tendré que hechizarte… -el pelirrojo se tranquilizo, se dio la vuelta para respirar un poco…

Romilda Vane que había estado callada todo este tiempo decidió hablar…

-Por favor Hermione discúlpame, aquel día en que te acercaste me di cuenta que eras una buena persona y que no debí de haber hecho nada de esto…

-Aun hay algo que no me queda claro… -comentó la castaña… -¿Quién te pidió que hicieras todo esto? ¿fue Lavender verdad?...

-No lavender no tuvo nada que ver, lo juro…

-Pero tu misma dijiste que lo hiciste para ayudar a Lavender…

-Si pero lo hice por mi propia voluntad, Lavender no tiene nada que ver, lo hice para demostrarle que podía entrar a su grupo… esa tarde que me encontraste llorando fue porque le dije todo lo que yo había hecho, quería que pasara un poco la tormenta para poder decirle a ella que yo había sido la responsable, esperaba que por eso entraría de inmediato a su grupo de amigos, pero me trato muy mal, y me dijo que ella no me había pedido nada, que si ella alguna vez andaba con Ron seria porque el quería estar con ella…

-Entonces Lavender lo sabia y no me dijo nada? -comentó el pelirrojo molesto…

-Lo supo ayer en la tarde… -y me dijo que ella no diría nada porque esperaba que yo… que yo me arrepintiera y lo confesara todo..

-Romilda mírame a los ojos… ¿júrame que Lavender no tuvo nada que ver en esto?... -pidió la chica, que tenia la corazonada que todo habia sido obra de la chica…

-Hermione ya lo dijo, -intervino Ron -Lav no tuvo que ver nada esta vez deja de creer que ella esta en nuestra contra…

-Si, claro, se me olvidaba que ahora son íntimos amigos -menciono la castaña debido a que estos días Ron había pasado demasiado tiempo con la chica.. -Lo siento ron pero esto también me interesa a mi, y conozco a Lavender -Draco tomo por los hombros a Romilda -te prometo que de nosotros cuatro no saldrá nada pero necesito saber la verdad, fue lavender la que ideo todo esto…

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que lo hice yo sola, quería agradarle, solamente eso, ya hice suficiente diciéndote la verdad para que tu pudieras aclarar el mal entendido con ellos dos, pero ahora déjenme en paz… -y salió corriendo de la sala de menesteres…

Cuando salió se topo con Lavender que estaba vigilando la sala de menesteres…

-¿Qué dijiste? -Amenazo... -si fuiste capaz de confesar…

-Si, si lo hice me heche la culpa de todo…

-Eres una idiota…

-Podre ser lo que quieras….

-Esto no se va a quedar Snape va a enterarse…

-No, no Lavender, sabes porque, porque yo no dije que tu me obligaste a hacer nada de esto, y si alguien se entera de lo de Snape entonces Ron sabra que tu ideaste todo para separarlos y que incluso fuiste tu la que le sugirió a Draco que planeara todo esto…, sabia perfectamente que no podía echarte la culpa de todo pero también sabia que no iba a permitir que la mentiría siguiera después de que Hermione me demostró ser mejor persona que tu…

****

-Si Lavender tuvo algo que ver en todo esto nunca lo sabremos -explico el rubio -y de nuevo Hermione perdóname, espero que algún día puedas hacerlo, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy, tu que confiaste en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, sentí que por fin podía tener una amistad sincera y lo eche todo a perder, y Ron, sabes en el fondo siempre he sabido que tu eres mejor que yo en todo, y la prueba más grande es que la vida te premio con el amor de una persona como ella, espero que con esto te des cuenta que ella nunca te traicionaría…

-Espero que ahora si nunca te vuelvas a meter en nuestras vidas -gruño el pelirrojo…

-Te aseguro que no lo hare, y de nuevo perdón… -explico…

-Draco… gracias -exclamo la castaña con ojos llorosos…

-¿Gracias?, por favor Hermione no me des las gracias, era mi deber…

-Claro que era su deber -salto Ron, -solo por ti no me le voy encima…

-Ron -regaño la castaña -claro que no, no lo ven, Draco, una persona como la que intentaste ser durante 3 años, cruel y vil en esta situación nunca hubiera aceptado su error, ni hubiera pedido disculpas ni mucho menos hubiera intentado arreglar la situación, eso es algo que nunca olvidare de verdad, gracias…

-No me des las gracias, me sentiré mejor cuando los vea juntos de nuevo y sepa que lo que paso solo sirvió para unirlos más…

Hermione bajo la mirada, antes de que el lo dijera ella no había contemplado la posibilidad que ahora tenía en sus manos, estar de nuevo junto a Ron…, el rubio la miro con la cara triste, ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de que diera la media vuelta y se marchara.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos en la sala de menesteres, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, la chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenia dos opciones, correr a los brazos del pelirrojo y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, o acabar con esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, por un momento no supo si lo que había hecho Draco habías sido lo mejor que había podido ocurrir o si solo venía a complicar más el dolor que implicaba lo que el futuro traia consigo, pero no iba a permitir que la persona que más amaba en su vida muriera por su culpa…

-Debiste de haber dejado que lo matara a golpes…, no puedo creer lo que nos hizo..., Hermione por favor perdóname, fui un idiota… -comentó demasiado apenado y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Si Ron, te perdono…

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar y se acerco a ella y la abrazo sin embargo la castaña no le devolvió el abrazo…, por lo que el tomo su cara con sus manos…

-Te prometo que todo va a volver a ser como antes, esto será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido… -le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara…

-No Ron -al decir esto se alejo de el… -nada va a volver a ser como antes, porque tu y yo ya no vamos a ser nada nunca más…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -susurro sin comprender…

-Lo que oiste, lo nuestro se termino, y se termino desde el dia que decidiste no creer en mí… -los ojos marrones de la castaña se volvieron rojos, esto le dolia demasiado, pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía cada vez que tenia aquel viejo sueño…

_¿Por qué se tiene que acabar?,_

_¿Porque te tengo que borrar?,_

_si a mí me falta darte tanto,_

_y sin tu risa todo es llanto,_

_que me arranques de tu piel,_

_quítame la duda vuelve y besame… _

-Pero te estoy pidiendo disculpas…

-Y te las acepte, pero eso no quiere decir que vayamos a volver…

-No lo entiendo, tu y yo nos amamos… -dijo sin comprender…

-Pero el amor no basta… -intentó explicar la chica de manera creible…

-Claro que basta…

-No, no Ron, el amor no basta cuando no hay confianza…

-Tu tampoco creíste en mí… -refuto el ojiazul..

-Lo se, por eso lo estoy diciendo, de que nos sirve amarnos tanto si no confiamos ninguno en el otro, si no creemos en la persona que tenemos al lado..

-Pero yo se que podemos superarlo, ahora con todo esto sabes que yo nunca podría engañarte y yo se lo mismo de ti, podemos superarlo todo, volver a ser lo que fuimos al principio…-el ojiazul intento tomarla de las manos pero ella se alejo..

-No Ron, que no lo ves, siempre que pasa algo hablamos y decimos que todo va a estar bien y después ocurre algo peor que lo anterior, estoy cansada de sufrir, de tenerte y después perderte, sabes algo, siempre duele más y no quiero seguir pasando más tiempo contigo, no quiero encariñarme más para después tener que perderte para siempre, no lo entiendes -la chica miró al pelirrojo, y se dio cuenta que como esperaba el no habia entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras.

-Pero es que esta vez si va a ser diferente, que acaso no te acuerdas, antes de lo de Draco, lo nuestro iba de maravilla, por favor Hermione se que fui un tonto, que debí de confiar antes en ti, y te lo juro que he pagado demasiado por eso, no sabes cuantas noches llore en mi habitación implorando porque algo como lo que paso hoy me confirmara que nada de eso era cierto, eres mi vida, no me digas que esto se termina aquí…

-Tu también eres mi vida, y créeme que lo hago más por ti que por mi,

-No eso no es cierto, porque yo no voy a estar mejor si tu estas lejos…-corrio a abrazarla tenia que estar junto a ella…

-Si, si lo estarás, -comentó intentando zafarse de aquellos brazos tan calidos que tanto amaba, antes de que no pudiera pensar y terminara olvidando todo, hasta ese futuro desolador que conocía ahora

-Por favor no hagas esto…-comentó el pelirrojo con demasiada angustia...

-Tu no lo hagas, estás haciendo más difícil todo, por favor es mejor que todo termine ya…

-Es que no quiero que termine -indicó el chico…

-Pero yo si… -las lágrimas que ahora se anidaban en sus ojos intentaban escapar, una imagen pasó por su mente, era Ron tirado en el suelo ensangrentado…

-Se que nuestro amor podrá vencer todo, por favor, dame otra oportunidad, solo una ultima oportunidad si no funciona entonces ya no te detendré más… -entonces el chico, se acerco a Hermione demasiado, ella sabia lo que significaba, se dejo llevar por última vez en el calor de sus labios, después se dio cuenta que ya no podía permitir nada más, por lo que se safo de los brazos del chico…

-Lo siento Ron, lo siento, -se disculpo con lágrimas en los ojos… -Adios…

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi para nadie mas?,_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón_

_Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mi…_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves que no hay lugar en mi?,_

_¿Porque te vas?, ¿no ves? no se olvidar, corazón corazón_

_Mi destino está marcado desde el dia en que te vi, vuelve junto a mi…_


	26. Cap 25: Para que si tu no estas

CAPITULO 26 PARA QUE SI TU NO ESTAS

Por alguna extraña razón, Harry no se sentía del todo contento por el primer 14 de febrero que pasaba con Cho Chang, y no es que no estuviera con la persona que él deseaba, de algo estaba seguro ella era su todo, pero había un pequeño vacio, su mejor amiga, su hermana no estaría ahí Ver él, un día antes, ó mejor dicho, horas antes le había confesado que siempre había estado enamorada de él, algo que definitivamente le había tomado por sorpresa y de lo cual había preferido no enterarse, además también lo había besado, un beso que él le había devuelto por un extraño impulso que aún no podía explicar, o que temía el poder explicar, porque el siempre había visto a Ginny como la hermana a la que nunca tuvo, y supo perfectamente que después de esa conversación, esa visión se había roto, tal vez nunca podría volver a mirar a la pelirroja sin pensar en que ella lo amaba, y por otra parte, Cho lo hacía feliz como nadie mundo, o al menos eso creía. Tal vez por eso comprendió que Ginny tenia razón, no podían seguir siendo amigos después de eso y no porque el no quisiera seguir pasando momentos agradables con ella, sino porque la quería demasiado y no permitiría que ella sufriera, el no podía hacer otra cosa aunque esa separación le doliera en el alma.

Ese 14 de febrero fue demasiado difícil, tener que encontrarse a Ginny dos veces seguidas, y aquella pregunta de Neville había sido demasiado rara, ¿Qué acaso nadie entendía?, solo quería a Ginny como una amiga. Lo único que esperaba era que la pelirroja olvidara esa locura lo más pronto posible y tal vez asi, volver a ser los amigos que eran antes, pero se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil cuando ese día en la mañana Cho llegó a felicitarlo y miró como Ginny veía la escena con dolor, el también se sintió demasiado mal, pero no sería nada comparado con lo que ocurriría esa tarde.

Ellos iban saliendo de las tres escobas, y Ginny y Luna entraban al bar…

-Gin, no te había visto desde la mañana, feliz día del amor y la amistad –dijo efusivamente Cho abrazándola, ella le había dado dos palmaditas en la espalda…

Cuando se separaron Ginny evito mirar al ojiverde, y este intento salir de las tres escobas de una vez por todas…

-Mi amor, ¿no vas a felicitar a Ginny?, -preguntó la chica, pero ninguno de los dos contesto… -¿Se volvieron a pelear? –al decir esto puso cara de asombro y Harry quiso escapar de ahí, sin embargo en contra de su voluntad, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-La verdad es que aún me cuesta un poco superar lo que ella te hizo y estuvimos hablando… -en ese momento miro esos ojos marrones que tanto miedo le daban ahora y pudo ver en su cara angustia -…y decidimos que lo mejor era seguir cada quien con su vida... –bajó la vista al suelo, no era capaz de mirarla a la cara…

-¿En serio hiciste eso por mi?, amor, es lo más hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mí en la vida… -y al decir esto lo beso de lleno en la boca sin que él pudiera hacer nada, pero su único pensamiento fue Ginny, que los miraba, por lo que la tomo de los hombros y la separo, al observar a la pelirroja encontró lo que no quería ver, lágrimas que estaban contenidas y que hacían que sus ojos marrones tuvieran un brillo que los hacía ver aún más hermosos de lo que eran, en ese momento sintió un impulso de abrazarla y decirle que ella era demasiado importante para él y que no tenía una idea de cuanto la quería, pero de repente recordó que no lo hacía de la forma en que ella lo quería.

-Bueno es mejor irnos –mencionó Harry y al decir esto tomo a su novia de la mano y salió de las tres escobas, el resto de la tarde intento que el recuerdo de Ginny no lo perturbara, pero fue algo imposible porque Cho insistió en pasar un rato con sus amigas, y la plática era algo aburrida así que no pudo evitar sumirse un poco en sus pensamientos, y aclarar sus sentimientos, en primer lugar él sabía perfectamente que sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Ginny, algo inexplicable lo atraía a ella, pero él nunca lo había visto como otra cosa que no fuera amistad y por otro lado estaba su sentimiento por Cho, que era algo inexplicable para él.

Esa noche después de llevar a Cho a su sala común y despedirse y antes de entrar a la sala común miró algo que lo desconcertó, Ginny estaba afuera de la sala común abrazando a Viktor Krum el sostenía un ramo de rosas, por un momento su corazón se paralizo, quiso correr y golpear al jugador de quidditch mas famoso del mundo pero una voz se lo impidió…

-¿Qué hace ese tipo abrazando a mi hermana? –gruño Ron Weasley que iba de la mano de su novia Hermione Granger…

-Ron –menciono la chica casi abrazandoló para que no se fuera encima de él… -por favor, deja que hablen, solo es un abrazo…

-Pero es que… -intentó rezongar el ojiazul pero la castaña lo jalo hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Harry por unos momentos, esa mirada hizo que Harry se sintiera extraño, como si extrañara que ella lo mirara de esa forma que le decía que todo iba a estar bien, el ojiverde por instinto siguió a los chicos y entró a la sala común, intento poner en claro lo que acababa de sentir, pero vio que Ron y Hermione iban a continuar hablando del tema e intento sentarse lo suficientemente cerca para oír la conversación pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no se dieran cuenta de que lo hacía.

-Es un tipo muy grande para ella Hermione, es solo una niña… -en eso también estaba de acuerdo Harry…

-Amor, no se están casando, por favor deja a tu hermana en paz por un rato, lo menos que necesita ahora es que tu vayas a molestarla. –comentó la chica, quien no pudo evitar mirar a Harry en el sillón lejano en el que estaba, Ron estaba de espaldas a Harry por lo que no se dio cuenta.

-Pues tengo que velar por su bienestar, Hermione y lo sabes, así que no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que yo no hable con ella…

Eso a Harry le parecía una excelente idea, alguien tenia que ponerle un hasta aquí a la niña y ahora en ese momento el era el menos indicado, después la conversación de ellos se hizo casi inaudible por lo que Harry no tuvo más remedio de lidiar con sus confusiones, y la primera pregunta era ¿Por qué había sentido el eso al ver a Ginny con Harry?, el no podía amarla, no de otra forma que no fuera como una hermana, pero entonces la explicación surgió más de su cerebro que de su corazón, una noche antes, en ese mismo lugar ella le había confesado que lo amaba y ahora ella estaba en los brazos de otro tipo, tal vez Cho tenía razón y tal vez Ginny no era la niña buena y amable que el creía, tal vez como su novia le había dicho, la pelirroja era capaz de dar dos caras completamente diferentes y en ese momento se lo estaba demostrando, eso era lo que debía de ser, y lo que en ese momento sentía era coraje, coraje de que ella le hubiera mentido de esa forma, lo más seguro es que Viktor hubiera sido el plan de reserva por si pasaba justo lo que había pasado unas horas atrás. Estaba sumido en aquellos pensamientos cuando la pelirroja entro con el ramo de rosas a la sala común…

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto? –gruño el pelirrojo al entrar la chica.

-¿Qué significa cual? –evadió la pelirroja…

-Ginny es mucho más grande que tú, ¿puedes explicarme porque razón lo abrazabas?

-Mira Ron solo voy a decirte dos cosas, en primera, tu no tienes el derecho de decirme a quien voy a abrazar o no porque en ningún momento yo te digo a quien debes hacerlo tu, además Viktor es un amigo, solamente un amigo, y que yo sepa no es ningún delito abrazar a tus amigos, así que deja de fastidiarme la vida… -y sin dejarlo repelar nada salió rumbo a los dormitorios.

-¿Qué le pasa? –interrogó a la castaña…

-Ron déjala tranquila un ratito, va…

-Solo porque tú me lo pides, y porque no puedo entrar al dormitorio de niñas a interrogarla..., además ya tengo algo de sueño, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir…

-Ve tú –le dijo la castaña…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –indagó el pelirrojo intrigado…

-Quiero quedarme a leer un libro que saque en la biblioteca…

-Yo me quedó contigo…

-No es necesario…

Harry volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, por lo menos el tipo solo era su amigo, o al menos eso le había querido hacer creer la pelirroja a su hermano, esa idea lo hizo molestar un rato, de repente sintió una sombra delante de el, era Hermione, miró a su alrededor para ver donde estaba ubicado Ron, pero no había nadie con ella..., entonces la miró, esperando que dijera algo pero la chica no hablo, solo lo miró…

-¿Necesitas algo? –pregunto al ver que ella no decía nada y ese silencio lo incomodaba…

-¿Necesito hablar contigo?, como amigos… -se apresuro a decir antes de que él pudiera decir algo… -¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?...

-¿Hacer de qué? –comentó molesto evitando la mirada de la chica e intentando pararse del sillón…

-¿De esto Harry?- menciono preocupada -¿estas seguro de dejarla ir para siempre?... –al hacerlo lo miró de una forma muy extraña, su mirada no era recliminatoria, mas bien parecía preocupada…

-¿A quién? –volvió a evadir

-Sabes perfectamente bien de quien hablo –gruño con su voz mandona de siempre, ahora entendía porque muchos no la querían, ¿siempre tenia que ser así?

-No la verdad no lo se.. –contestó despotamente, esperando que con eso desistiera de hablar con el…

-Ginny te ha querido desde hace mucho y yo sé perfectamente que tu también la amas… -afirmó como si ella conociera mejor que él sus emociones…

-Hermione no es un tema que quiera hablar contigo, es mas no sé porque Ginny te tuvo que contar lo que sucedió anoche -

-Tal vez resulta que yo soy su mejor amiga… -inquirió ceñuda…

-Aun así, no debió de haberlo hecho, y la verdad no estoy dispuesto a que la gente siga diciéndome que sentir o cómo comportarme, no pueden obligarme a estar con alguien que no quiero estar… -dijo intentando ser convincente…

-Yo no vengo a obligarte a nada, -reclamó la castaña -ni siquiera te pido que aceptes lo que yo se que sientes por Ginny… -asevero mandonamente y guardo silencio esperando respuesta del ojiverde, pero al no obtenerla se acerco a él que seguía sentado en el sillón y lo tomó del hombro, a pesar de lo que el creía ese gesto no lo molesto en absoluto, al contrario por un momento tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla y llorar en su hombro…-solo vengo a pedirte que lo pienses bien, -la castaña se hinco para ponerse a su altura… -date un tiempo con Cho también, - esta vez no le hablo con voz mandona, sino con una voz dulce y tierna -revalúa todo, y cuando estés seguro de las cosas tomas una decisión… -la castaña se levantó para irse y dejarlo solo, sumido en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién se creía para confundirlo?

-La decisión ya está tomada, no sé porque te estás metiendo en esto… -refunfuño poniéndose de pie…

-Lo se, se que no debo meterme en esto, pero de alguna forma siento algo raro que me impulso a hacer esto, es como si no pudiera evitar decírtelo, y créeme esta es la última vez que cruzare palabra de esto contigo, solo que recordé como estabas en el baile de navidad, y ahora que vi como mirabas a Krum, no pude evitar darme cuenta, tal vez mente no quiere aceptarlo pero tu corazón no dice lo mismo, tal vez tengas miedo y es muy válido, solo te pido que lo pienses antes de que sea demasiado tarde Harry, porque tal vez después no puedas echar el tiempo atrás… -intento marcharse pero la voz del chico la detuvo nuevamente…

-Es que no lo entiendes, -se desespero y no pudo evitar gritarle y agradeció que Ron no estuviera ahí porque de seguro se pelearían -yo no puedo querer a Ginny de esa forma, es como mi hermana…

-No intentes convencerme a mí, -respondió tranquilamente, -intenta convencerte a ti lo suficiente para que más tarde no tengas que arrepentirte de la decisión que estas tomando en este momento…-entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia su dormitorio, volviendo a dejar a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos…

_Que me queda sin ti, un labe__rinto sin fin, una luz apagada,_

_y no me voy __sin decir, que me cuesta partir_

_y que no estoy __de acuerdo en que me mires asi,_

_porque yo __no te debo nada y en cambio tu,_

_tú me despedazaste el alma, y es la última vez que me dejo caer._

Ginny había pensado que la situación con Harry sería difícil de llevar cuando ella decidiera no ser más su amiga, sin embargo ella nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían hasta tal extremo de sacar sus sentimientos a flote, y esa era la razón principal por lo que todo esto le dolía demasiado, estaba en una parte de su vida en la que quería dejar todo lo que le ataba a Harry atrás pero no podía y eso lo había comprobado esa tarde, cuando Krum le había dicho lo que él sentía por ella, pero gracias a Harry, siempre Harry, había rechazado la oferta, porque sabía perfectamente que no podría estar con nadie más mientras tuviera a Harry en la cabeza…

Justo cuando iba entrando a la sala común con Ron y Hermione vió que Krum estaba a fuera con un ramo de rosas rojas, se acercó a ella y le pidió hablar un momento a solas…

-Ginny ¿podrriamos hablar? –preguntó algo nervioso….

-Sí claro –intentó calmarló..

-Este día se que se rrregalan cosas como este tipo a personas especiales, como tú… -mencionó volviendo sus mejillas de un color rojizo…

-Gracias, yo… te busqué todo el día para darte esto –sacó de su bolsa un paquete como el que les había dado a todos sus amigos y se lo entregó al bulgaró…

-No tenias porque haberte molestado…

-No fue ninguna molestia mi mamá los hizo... –intentó sacar una de sus mejores sonrisas pero los acontecimientos de las últimas horas se lo dificultaban bastante.

-Crreo que ten tengo que entrregarr esto –y al decirlo ofreció las flores, Ginny las tomó y lo abrazó sin pensarlo…, pudó contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, ya que por un momento imaginó que al que abrazaba era a Harry y no a Viktor, eso la hizó sentir terriblemente culpable..

-Ginny, tu erres una gran niña, y se que erres demasiado pequeña aún perro quierro pedirte con todo el respeto del mundo ¿Qué si podrrias ser mi novia?... –Ginny no esperó que Krum le pidiera eso, era obvio que las flores eran un claro indició pero ella no lo pensó así…, eso le tomó tanto por sorpresa que no pudó decir nada…

-Sabia que erra una mala idea, erres demasiado pequeña parra mi, perrdoname de verdad, no vuelvo a decirlo… -y intentó alejarse, tal vez quería salir corriendo pero la mano de Ginny lo detuvo ya que ella lo tomó del brazo…

-No, no Viktor, no pensé eso, solo que…, esto me tomó muy por sorpresa, en realidad yo no me lo esperaba… -

-Si, eso es cierto, no ro esperrabas porque es algo que no te deberria estar pidienendo…

-Pero no es por lo que tu piensas, no es por ti, es por mi, me sorprendió que alguien como tú quisiera estar con una persona como…, como yo… -volvió a contener unas lágrimas…

-¿Cómo tú?, ¿Por qué alguien como yo no quedrria estar con alguien como tú? … -preguntó un tanto dudoso…

-No lo sé, tu eres demasiado importante y yo… yo no soy para nada especial… -ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba diciendo eso, pero los últimos sucesos con Harry la habían puesto a pensar que tal vez ella no tenía nada de especial como Cho o como Lavander, inclusive como Hermione…

-Ginny, erres una niña hermosa, soro basta conocerte un poco más parra darte cuenta que erres demasiado fuerte, y valiente… -¿fuerte y valiente? Eso era lo que menos se sentía ella en ese momento... -cualquier chico morrirria por estar contigo… -esas palabras sonaron sin demasiado sentido, lo que hizo que ella bajara la mirada, Viktor la tomó por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos y entonces hizo que su cara y la de él se juntaran, el corazón de Ginny pidió a gritos espacio, pero su mente le ordenó que no se moviera, si tenía que olvidar a Harry, intentaría hacerlo con Viktor, entonces sucedió, el la besó pero ella rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era la misma sensación como la del besó de una noche anterior, y entonces la imagen de aquel besó la hizo apartarse inmediatamente…

-Lo siento… -mencionó la chica inmediatamente…

-No, por favor perdóname a mí, yo no debí…, creí que al aclararte aquella duda, aceptarías que tuviéramos una relación…-se apresuró a decir el búlgaro...

-Viktor, creemé que si yo estuviera pasando por otro momento de mi vida, tu proposición sería lo mejor que me halla podido pasar, pero…, estoy enamorada de alguien más, y no te puedo engañar, cuando me besaste solo pensé en él… -no, Viktor no la conocía, no era nada fuerte, si lo fuera hubiera podido evitar aquellas lágrimas que ahora recorrían sus mejillas..., el bulgaro la miró con tristeza, y con una mano le limpió una de las lágrimas que corría por su cara…

-Erres mejor de lo que crrees, y si esa persona no ha podido ver lo maravillosa que erres, es porque tal vez no te merece y te agrradezco mucho tu sincerridad, crréeme que te agradezco todo y sabes que en mí podrrás tener un verdadero amigo, siempre…- la besó en la frente y se marchó, en ese momento Ginny miró las flores, y sintió demasiado coraje, porque otra vez Harry era el obstáculo para que ella pudiera ser feliz aunque no fuera a su lado, no podía creer que aunque el ya había decidido ser feliz sin ella, ella no pudiera intentar rehacer su vida con los pedazos que le quedaban…

_Para que si tú no estás, para que hacerme pedazos,_

_para que llorar en vano, yo no veo porque._

_Para que si tú no estás, para que te quiero tanto,_

_para que digo más, para que voy a llorar,_

_para que si tu no estás…, para que si tu no estas…_

_Me quedo con tu adiós y me llevo el dolor aquí dentro escondido, de que vale decir no te preocupes por mi si yo no estoy de acuerdo en que me mires asi, porque yo no te debo nada y en cambio tu, tu me despedazaste el alma y es la ultima vez que me dejo caer._

Los días poco a poco fueron pasando, Ginny se dio cuenta que después de dejar de llevarse tan cercanamente con Harry, la diferencia de años hacia que solamente tuvieran que encontrarse en tres situaciones, la sala común, la hora de la comida y el club de duelo, por lo menos ella tenía libre las clases y las tardes que no tuviera club de duelo, trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Luna, aparte evitaba ir a buscar a su cuñada y su hermano a sus salones a menos que fuera demasiado importante, además después tuvo tiempo de estar con Hermione a solas, ella y su novio habían tenido su pelea número 3000, aunque esta no había sido una de más, Ron había terminado besando a la mejor amiga de la persona a la que más odiaba, aunque odiar era decir demasiado, ella estaba intentando que lo de Harry y Cho no le importará, pero al parecer la chica de ascendencia asiática no pensaba lo mismo, sin que Harry se diera cuenta por supuesto, le presumía a capa y espada que ella estaba con el ojiverde, ella tenía que tragarse todo, pues ahora no tenía la cara para reclamarle nada delante de Harry, además que se había prometido a sí misma olvidar al chico a como fuera lugar y el darle importancia a cosas de ese tipo solo hacía que su proceso empeorara, pero no pudó evitar tener algo de contacto con ellos, pues en el club de Quidditch de alguna manera convivir, aunque Ginny ya se estaba cansando de toda esa situación y la gota que derramo el vaso ocurrió justo un día antes de la segunda prueba del campeonato de quidditch, en el club, Neville iba a ayudarla con una tarea ya que después de aquella platica que habian tenido el 14 de febrero habian hecho una amistad muy bonita y convivian demasiado…

-Neville, ¿al fin vienes a integrarte a nuesro club? –corrió a decirle Cho Chang cuando acabaron el entrenamiento ese dia y antes de que la pelirroja llegará a verlo…

-No Cho, solamente venía a ver a Ginny –y señaló a la chica que se acercaba…

-¿Ah Ginny? –preguntó admirada…

-Si, hola Ginny –se apresuró a decir cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-¡Que hay Neville! –saludó ignorando a la pelinegra..

-Venia a preguntarte si aun necesitas la ayuda con la tarea de herbologia –mencionó emocionado

-Si gracias, solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos…

-Entonces te espero… -la pelirroja asintió pero antes de que pudiera marcharse Cho agregó algo…

-Eso si que es una verdadera sorpresa –dijó con admiración

-¿Una sorpresa? –Neville la miró interrogado…

-Si bueno, -rió sarcasticamente y agregó… -antes no podías nisiquiera dirigirle la palabra y ahora que Harry y ella ya no se hablan, tu mayor contrincante se ha ido –afirmó con prepotismo, la pelirroja le clavó la mirada pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablando… -pero Neville, no tenias de que preocuparte, aunque Ginny se moria de amor por mi novio, el no la quiere y nunca la quedrá de la forma en la que ella desea, así que es bueno que ahora aproveches tu oportunidad, ahora que ya lo entendió…

Neville estaba respirado demasiado rápido y sus mejillas se habian convertido de color rojo profundo…

-Yo no…-tartamudeó -yo no busco ninguna oportunidad con nadie..., -miró a la pelirroja que seguía viendo a la ravenclaw con ganas de matarla… -eso no es cierto Ginny…-se apresuró a decir el chico…

-No, Neville, - lo miró con ternura y después volvió la mirada asesina hacia la chica -yo no pienso…

-Tu si que eres o muy tonto o de verdad te haces, -interrumpió de nuevo… -no vez que te estoy ayudando y tu lo único que haces es negarlo, hay Neville, no se como estas en Gryffindor

-Tal vez porque no tiene la inteligencia necesaria que se requiere para ser tan frívola y tan malvada como tú, -la pelirroja dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la encaró, era la primera vez que lo hacia después de lo de Harry -y no pudo ser ravenclaw, a veces me he preguntado porque una tipa como tú no es slytherin, y ahí esta la respuesta, la mayoría de los slytherin utilizan la fuerza bruta, tu usas la inteligencia… -Cho iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpida por Harry que en ese momento llegó hacia donde estaban ellos…

-¿Qué pasa? Estan peleando de nuevo…, - por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry y Ginny cruzaron miradas, pero la chica estaba demasiado molesta para retractarse esa vez, miró a Harry con la misma mirada que veía a Cho… -¿Por qué se va Neville? –mencionó el ojiverde, entonces Ginny volteó hacia donde se iba el chico y regresó a ver a la pelinegra sacó su varita y con ella le apuntó en el pecho, Harry tomó por los hombros a Cho y la protegió, pero eso no impidió que Ginny la buscará a los ojos…

-Esta vez te lo advierto Cho, ya no me importa lo que piense él, -señaló a Harry con la varita -te vuelves a meter conmigo o con alguien de los que quiero y entonces conoceras mi verdadero yo… -en ese momentó la pelirroja bajó la varita y salió corriendo en busca de Neville no sin antes tomar sus cosas

-Neville por favor espera…, -al final lo alcanzó antes de llegar al castillo… -espera…

-No Ginny, por favor no me hables de nuevo, no puedo creer que te lo haya dicho, ya no podre mirarte jamás a los ojos… -el chico bajó la mirada…

-No digas eso...

-Ahora lo sabes todo, no tiene caso que lo niege, sabes lo que siento por ti, y para colmo comprobe lo que sospechaba desde hace tiempo, se que tu estas enamorada de mi mejor amigo…

-Cho es una víbora, -gruñó la pelirroja - pero eso no tiene porque apenarte, el sentir algo por otra persona no es nada malo, al contrario, te agradezco que sientas eso por mi, no sabes cuanto…

-¿Pero eso de que sirve?, debi de haberme dado cuenta antes, del amor que se tenían tu y Harry…

-Neville, -la pelirroja lo tomó por los hombros -Harry no me ama, él ama a Cho…

-¿De verdad eso crees? – al final se atrevió a verla a los ojos… -O es lo que ella te ha hecho creer…

-No te entiendo… -lo miró confundido…

-Nunca lo has visto hablar de ti cuando no estas, si tan solo hubiera puesto un poco más de atención…

-Neville, Hermione también ha pensado lo mismo, pero los dos se equivocan, Harry solo me quiere como una hermana, el nunca me vería con otros ojos, -la chica hizo una pausa y una mirada de tristeza salió de sus ojos… -lo sé porque el me lo dijo, Harry y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos de ninguna forma…

-Entonces eso quiere decir… -Neville dudó por un momento pero tomó valor.. -que talvez ¿tu y yo podamos estar juntos?

Ginny hizó una breve pausa, no sabia que decirle al chico, la respuesta sincera en ese momento era no, otra vez no gracias a aquel individuo de ojos verdes, otra vez se interponia en su felicidad, ¿estaria dispuesta a permitirlo otra vez?, al final el chico estaba haciendo su vida sin ella, ¿ella no tenía derecho a hacerlo?, miró a Neville y recordó todo el tiempo que habian pasado juntos estas ultimas semanas, sin duda Neville era una persona demasiado indicada para intentar algo, después recordó lo que le dijó a Krum, en todo eso habia una gran verdad, así que sabia exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con el chico…

_Para que si tu no estas, para que hacerme pedazos,_

_para que llorar en vano, yo no veo porque_

_Para que si tu no estas, para que te quiero tanto,_

_para que digo más, para que voy a llorar,_

_para que si tu no estas…, para que si tu no estas…_

-Olvida que dije eso- mencionò Neville al ver que la pelirroja tardaba en contestar pero ella se apresuró a decirle…

-Neville, sabes lo que sentí pro Harry no fue cualquier cosa, yo de verdad me hice muchas ilusiones, se que yo sola las provoque…

-Si, lo siento, -volvió a interrumpir bajando la mirada… -no se como pude pensar…

-Por favor dejame terminar de hablar…, -pidió y respiró profundamente tratando de escoger las palabras correctas… -no sabes todo lo que he llorado no solo por él, si no por Cho, la vez que me encontraste a fuera de la sala común, acababa de hablar con Harry sobre esto…, pero sabes, el ya tiene su vida, es feliz con Cho mientras yo dejo ir oportunidades como la tuya…, -le acarició una mejilla… - yo también merezco ser feliz, tu eres una persona demasiado especial, en el poco tiempo que llevamos conviviendo más he aprendido a apreciarte demasiado, tal vez solo necesite tiempo, tiempo para olvidar y tal vez después este lista para pensar en algo más que una amistad… -la chica le sonrió

-¿Lo dices en serio?... –preguntó anonadado el chico…

-Neville, eres una persona maravillosa, de verdad, solo tenme paciencia, y también espero que mientras eso pasa, puedas estar a mi lado como un amigo…

-Harry debe de estar demasiado ciego para no darse cuenta de la persona tan maravillosa que eres… -él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esa última frase removió un poco de sentimientos en Ginny, y lo abrazó fuertemente, y sin que el viera ella derramó una lágrima…

_Para que si tu no estas, si ya dijiste que te vas,_

_para que sigo esperando que regreses,_

_para que si no mereces no…_

Esa noche Neville esperó que Harry se despidiera de Cho afuera de su sala común y lo encaró, necesitaba hablar a solas con el, ya sabia lo que Ginny opinaba y sentia por el, pero el necesitaba saber que era lo que el ojiverde esperaba…

-Harry…

-Neville, porque te fuiste así de rápido, ni siquiera me esperaste… -mencionó rapidmente…

-Despues del veneno que estaba soltando tu novia no tenia nada a que quedarme… -refutó rapidamente…

-¿Que dices? Te advierto que no permitiré que la insultes –Harry se pusó a la defensiva…

-Tu querida novia le dijo a Ginny delante de mi que ella me importaba, -esto tomó por sorpresa al ojiverde… -pero no te preocupes Harry, nadie te va a tocar nunca mas a tu princesa…

-Ya veo que es cierto… -le respondió con tristeza…

-¿Cierto que?

-Cho dice que ahora eres demasiado amigo de Ginny y que ella iba a intentar ponerte en mi contra, veo que lo esta haciendo…

-Cuado me contaste lo que Ginny dijò de Cho la primera vez dudé pero ahora me doy cuenta por mi mismo quien es la que cambia a la gente, y mira que bueno que ya te dijo que ahora somos amigos, porque es cierto…, -Harry intentó evadir al chico, lo último que queria en ese momento es que le hablaran de sus desiciones… -mira Harry tu sabes que eres como mi hermano, y las cosas entre tu y yo nunca van a cambiar, -se apresurò a decirle -lo que pasó entre tu y Ginny en el pasado no me afecta, ni afectara nuestra amistad para bien ni para mal… -hizó una pausa y agregó -pero en las cosas que sucedan ahora en adelante y que me afecten a mi, en esas si me voy a meter, lo que me lleva a decirte ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?...

-¿Tu también?, -se defendió instantaneamente -¿que no entienden acaso que yo a la única que amo es a Cho?

-Harry, tal vez intentes engañar a Cho, a Ginny, incluso a ti mismo, pero esto para mi es importante, no quiero ser un impedimiento para tus sentimientos, tal véz te has alejado por mi culpa, porque sabes que a mi me interesa y que desde hace mucho que yo la amo…

-Neville, de verdad, Ginny solo es como una hermana…-se apresuró a decir el ojiverde…

-Espera, por favor escuchame, de todo corazón te digo que si tu sietes algo más que una amistad por ella, yo me hago a un lado, nada me daría mas gusto que ver a la persona que amo y a mi mejor amigo juntos y felices…

-De verdad no es eso… -

-Piénsalo bien antes de contestarme Harry, -Neville se pusó demasiado serio, -porque si tu lo niegas, entonces no habrá ningun impedimento para que yo luché por ella e intente ganarme su corazón, -Neville miró a los ojos a su amigo y pudó distinguir que el se ponia tenso -y si eso sucede y después te das cuenta que de verdad la amabas, entonces ese mejor amigo dejará de existir… -El chico espero la respuesta del ojiverde, este miró el piso y respiró profundamente entocnes lo miró a los ojos

-Neville, yo amo a Cho, Ginny siempre será como una hermana…

-Solo espero que eso sea verdad y que no estes confundido Harry porque yo pusé todo de mi parte para que tu y yo seamos amigos por siempre….

El ojiverde calló por un momento surgió una pequeña duda en su pensamiento al imaginar a Neville y Ginny paseandose por el castillo agarrados de la mano, pero aceptar esa pequeña duda, era aceptar que podía sentir algo por la que siempre habia visto como su hermana pequeña y entonces recordó que el conocía mejor que nadie a la pelirroja y no habia forma por la que ellos terminaran juntos, eso le dio el valor que necesitaba así que respiró profundamente…

-Amigo, te deseo toda la suerte y de verdad espero que ella te haga caso y sean felices…

-Gracias Harry, eres el hermano que nunca tuve y no sabes cuanto alivió me da saber que ella no te interesa como todos pensabamos... –en ese momentó lo abrazo fuertemente…

Harry sintió un enorme sentimiento de vació y no sabia porque, pero por un momento sintió que le hacia falta su corazón completo…

_Para que si tu no estas, para que hacerme pedazos,_

_para que llorar en vano, yo no veo porque_

_Para que si tu no estas para que te quiero tanto,_

_para que digo más, para que voy a llorar,_

_para que si tu no estas…, para que si tu no estas…_

* * *

_Wow, ya se que van a decir, ¿como pude haber tardado tanto?, lo siento en el alma, la vida de gente grande no me da mucho tiempo, aparte antes de este iba un capítulo muy intenso llamado Shape of my heart, un capitulo que creo causarà mucha revoluciòn, este capìtulo es tan especial que le pedi a una de mis mejores amigas que es Harmony a morir que lo escribiera, luego les dirè porque, sin embargo ella tarda un poco en escribir, (sorry angie si lees esto, pero tengo que explicar porque tarde tanto). Asì que decidi adelantar un capìtulo que podìa encajar en la linea temporal que llevamos sin afectar la historia, empezarè a trabajar en los capìtulos que siguen esperando que pronto podamos seguir con el fic màs rapidamente despuès de publicar Shape, lamento la demora y espero que el capitulo llene sus expectativas, ademàs este tiempo me ayudo a hacer algo que ya les habia dicho, perdì mis primeros borradores donde planee todas las canciones y la historia por lo que tuve que volver a replantearla y ya volvi a saber hacia donde continua la historia, muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic, a los que dejan comentarios y a los que ocupan espacio en sus favoritos para esta historia y siguen esperando la continuaciòn, apesar de toda la tardanza y mis nuevas ocupaciones nunca abandonarìa este fic. GRACIAS._


	27. Cap 26: Shape of My Heart

Capitulo 26 The shape of my heart

Aspiró el aire para llenarse de valor, ese que necesitaba para atravesar aquella puerta, sabía a la perfección que en cuanto saliera no abría marcha atrás… contuvo el llanto, aceleró los pasos antes de que el pelirrojo la alcanzara y al verse en esos ojos azules la dejaría sin defensas, todo ese fingido valor seguro se esfumaría y se aventaría a sus brazos para decirle que _sí_ mil veces, que sí quería intentarlo de nuevo. Pero no podía, no debía, porque a pesar de ser eso que su corazón le pedía, su razón le recordaba la situación; el temor, el acechante dolor que seguro sería mucho más profundo si la pesadilla se cumplía por el bello sueño de quedarse a su lado… En cuanto logró alcanzar la salida escuchó un movimiento brusco que indicó que Ron había reaccionado y tenía la intención de ir tras ella, entonces corrió para huir… no supo en qué instante lo perdió, ni siquiera sabía ahora realmente dónde se encontraba ella, aquellos pasillos desérticos le parecían aterradores, fríos, vacíos… pero no tanto como el que sentía en el pecho, si es que realmente podía sentir algo en estos momentos.

Caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos… La voz suplicante de Ron, la suya propia que con rotundidad había decidido finalizar aquel noviazgo, ambas voces como una mezcla de doloroso tormento que osaba lastimarla dentro de su cabeza; pero estaba decidida, se alejaba de lo que más amaba en el mundo y no quería pensar en ello.

Sollozó intentando suprimir las lágrimas, de pronto se quedó pasmada al escuchar un ruido, se forzó a comprender entre su aturdimiento que el sonido era de una guitarra… ¿una guitarra? la curiosidad se adueñó de ella, con sigilo buscó el lugar de procedencia, empujó con cuidado la puerta para no ser descubierta, el salón estaba oscuro pero los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por los ventanales se proyectaban como una aura sobre un chico rubio que estaba sentado en un escalón tocando la guitarra de aquella forma tan nostálgica y a la vez fascinante…

_Um… yeah, yeah…_

_Baby, please try to forgive me _

_Nena, por favor intenta __perdonarme_

_Stay here don't put out the glow _

_Quédate aquí, no quites el brillo_

Él aún no se había percatado de la presencia de la castaña, ella se olvidó por unos instantes de que se ocultaba, incluso se olvidó del dolor que en esos momentos sentía, porque escucharlo la hizo alejarse unos instantes de la realidad; jamás imaginó que aquel chico que creía conocer de una manera fuese el mismo que estuviese tocando y cantando de esa forma…

_Hold me now don't bother _

_Abrázame ahora, no te molestes _

_If every minute it makes me weaker_

_Si a cada minuto me hago más débil _

_You can save me from the man that I've become _

_Sálvame del hombre en que me he convertido _

_Oh yeah_

Lo continuó observando sin siquiera moverse, de pronto él alzó la mirada, sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella cortando su respiración; su varita resbaló de sus dedos pero ella no se pudo mover.

Él continuó mirándola y mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella un miedo inmenso recorrió todo su cuerpo, una cosquilla en su propia mejilla le hizo recordar que estaba llorando… y para su mayor sorpresa no estaba apenado de que ella lo viera así; tal vez con alguien diferente hubiera salido corriendo pero había algo en esa mirada marrón que hacía que sus pies continuaran ahí. La observó detenidamente, ella también tenía sus ojos irritados, ella también había estado llorando…

_Looking' back on the things I've done_

_Recuerdo las cosas que he hecho _

_I was trying' to be someone _

_Intentaba ser alguien _

_I played my part and kept you in the dark _

_Jugaba mi parte y te mantenía en la oscuridad_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
__Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón_

El ojigris no supo qué decir, ni siquiera entendía cómo es que su corazón había dado un vuelco. Los labios de Hermione temblaron y soltó lo primero que cruzó su mente, para romper el incómodo silencio.

No sabía que cantabas… Es decir… cantas hermoso – dijo sincera, a pesar de eso fue tonto haber dicho aquello; solucionó su comentario alzando su varita del suelo pero sin quitar la vista del joven rubio. Él sin querer soltó una risilla sarcástica, y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a responder de aquella forma tan fría. En las mejillas de la castaña se intensificó el rubor que de por sí tenían causa del llanto, ahora se sumaba el de la pena. El rubio de pronto se avergonzó de su reacción e intentó remediarlo…

Perdón… yo, supongo que… – entre titubeos trataba de agradecerle, pero es que ni siquiera sabía cómo.

Draco, sólo di _Gracias_ –la castaña hizo un amago de sonrisa, sus facciones sin embargo no ayudaron porque la tristeza no parecía querer abandonarla. Él asintió dibujando una sincera sonrisa, sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron de pronto un tenue rubor; y en medio de su propia nostalgia le preocupó verla de aquella manera, se suponía que debía estar feliz por haber arreglado las cosas con el pelirrojo Weasley, ocurría algo extraño.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó desconcertado, Hermione negó desviando su mirada, la cual sin evitarlo se llenó de lágrimas nuevamente, obligándola a cerrar sus párpados.

Lo mío con Ron terminó… para siempre –musitó con la voz quebrada, de pronto pronunciar aquellas palabras la hicieron consciente del dolor que trató de tener alejado.

¿Qué? pero… creí que ustedes de verdad se amaban – expuso aún más extrañado, sobresaltándose un poco.

Y lo amo, y me ama… eso es lo que está mal – exclamó, acercándose a él se dejó caer en el escalón sentándose a su lado, abatida por el sufrimiento.

No entiendo… - negó el ojigris, la quedó viendo y un pensamiento asaltó su mente.- ¿No fue mi culpa, verdad? porque si no me sentiré peor – exteriorizó, mordiéndose los labios con cierta ansiedad.

No, y te agradezco mucho que aclararas ese mal entendido, pero… -se precipitó la castaña, procurando eximirle de la culpa; aunque su mirada no soportó permanecer viéndole y llevó su mano izquierda a mitigar las lágrimas.

¿Pero? – sus ojos grises buscaron los marrón.

Draco, existen cosas que a veces es mejor que no se solucionen, porque tomar decisiones aunque sean las correctas traen consigo más dolor –expuso, las lágrimas se contuvieron un instante y sus ojos se vieron vulnerables ante la luminosidad de los rayos de luna. El rubio se quedó sin aliento, tal cual lo había dicho le provocó un gran desconcierto.

Te refieres a que…

Bueno es que quizás hubiera sido mejor que no hubieras aclarado las cosas, porque de todas formas Ron y yo no debemos seguir juntos – concluyó la ojimarrón; Draco parpadeó y luego soltó una risita sarcástica, desviando su mirada gris viendo hacia la ventana.

Qué ironía… sucede que por primera vez hago algo bueno y resulta que está mal – señaló, sintiéndose realmente tonto.

Pero hiciste algo bueno, y eso cuenta para mí y debe contar para ti… tú dijiste que querías cambiar – la castaña se limpió las lágrimas y se atrevió a tocarle el hombro. El rubio regresó a verla, aquel roce le provocó un escalofrió pero a la vez algo cálido se originó dentro de su corazón.

Yo nunca seré alguien bueno – dijo, respirando pausadamente.

¿Por qué no, si lo estás intentando? –subrayó la chica, apretando el hombro del chico.

Sadness is beautiful loneliness is tragical

La tristeza es bella, la soledad es trágica

So help me I can't win this war, oh no

Ayúdame, yo no puedo ganar esta guerra

Touch me now don't bother

Tócame ahora, no te molestes

If every second it makes me weaker

Si a cada minuto me hago más débil

You can save me from the man I've become

Sálvame del hombre en que me he convertido

Draco exhaló un suspiro, mezclado con un sonidito entre amargo y a la vez satírico.

Es que tal vez en el fondo no quiero cambiar – expuso, sus manos de pronto se aferraron a la guitarra que aún sostenía entre ellas.

¿Por qué? – respingó sorprendida Hermione, retirando su mano. El rubio apretó los labios en una sonrisa cáustica.

Por miedo… tú lo dijiste, las decisiones correctas pueden traer más dolor… Si me muestro tal como soy y me lastiman, sufriré más – confesó sincero y obvio.

Todos tememos a que nos lastimen, sin embargo no vamos por la vida siendo fríos y crueles con los demás – señaló la ojimarrón.

He sido así porque me funciona – reveló. – ¿Tú de verdad piensas que me gusta?

¿Te funciona ser malo? – ironizó aprensiva.

Sí, nadie se mete conmigo… y lo necesito así, aún más después de la muerte de mis padres… porque no me quedó nada, mi apellido que alguna vez fue prestigioso ahora está en el fango. Era el mejor duelista, pero gracias a tu _es_…-se detuvo forzándose a no insultarlo._ – _a tuex novio, quedé en ridículo y ahora sí no tengo nada, ni siquiera la fama… - finalizó, sus ojos grises se tornaron cristalinos. - Tú no sabes lo que es ser como yo, Hermione… Es mejor que te teman a estar expuesto a que te hagan daño…- las lágrimas en sus ojos grises amenazaban con escaparse; la castaña escuchó en silencio, en ese momento hizo a un lado su propia tristeza para entender la que estaba sintiendo Draco.

Looking' back on the things I've done

Recuerdo las cosas que he hecho

I was trying' to be someone

Intentaba ser alguien

I played my part and kept you in the dark

Jugaba mi parte y te mantenía en la oscuridad

Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

I'm here with my confession

Estoy aquí con mi confesión

Got nothing' to hide no more

No tengo nada más que esconder

I don't know where to start

No sé por dónde empezar

But to show you the shape of my heart

Salvo por mostrarte la forma de mi corazón

Pero puedes cambiar eso, comenzar de nuevo – instó, ella creía en él, sabía que detrás de esa aparente máscara gélida se escondía alguien sincero; ese chico que le acaba de confesar sus miedos era el verdadero Draco. Si no estuviera segura no le hubiera ofrecido nunca su amistad.

¡Cómo, dime cómo!- exclamó, el llanto venció la batalla y comenzó a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Mostrándote tal como eres – sugirió Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus ojos marrón se clavaron en él. El rubio bajó la mirada, pero ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por disimular sus lágrimas…

En verdad no sé cómo hacerlo…-movió sus labios que estaban humedecidos por el llanto, respiró lentamente y soltó una risilla irónica. - …si durante toda mi vida he sido así, así me criaron mis padres, esto es lo que aprendí… Mi padre siempre dijo que ser bueno era para los débiles, que si te muestras frágil te pisotean… y que si yo me dejaba pisotear se avergonzaría de mí. Cada día me repetía que nunca debía bajar la cabeza porque soy un Malfoy, porque somos superiores, y mira cómo son las cosas… él agachó la cabeza y se dejó pisotear por el Señor Tenebroso – apretó los dientes, y rió más sarcástico. - Yo lo admiraba, siempre quise ser como él, deseaba que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí, que me viera y un día dijera: Draco, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo – soltó un sollozo que se convirtió en un sonidito amargo, esta vez sus manos apretaron el mango de la guitarra. Hermione sintió cómo un nudo se formó en su garganta, ver así de vulnerable a Draco la impresionó demasiado; deseó poder consolarlo, inconscientemente su mano se deslizó hacia él, justo en ese instante el rubio se incorporó bruscamente.

¡Pero nunca sucedió, ni va a suceder porque él está muerto! – estalló, y el llanto se evidenció bajo el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

Draco… - la castaña lo miró con los ojos dilatados, y no entendió por qué por las mejillas de ella también resbalaron lágrimas.

Mis padres eran malas personas, y todos piensan que su muerte y cómo murieron fue algo que se merecían, ese era su castigo, la única forma de acabar – agregó, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

No todos lo piensan – negó la castaña.

¿Ah no? dime que tú no lo piensas – inquirió, la ojimarrón desvió la vista.

Lo ves – gritó bajamente, no pudo más y se derrumbó nuevamente en el escalón.

Pero tú no tienes por qué ser así… tú lo dijiste, quieres cambiar. En serio, si lo deseas puedes… y yo... yo estaré aquí para ti – Hermione no pudo contenerse y un impulso la llevó a abrazarlo. Draco abrió los ojos impactado, nunca se esperó que ella fuese a brindarle un abrazo, y lo que más le impresionó fue lo que sintió con ese abrazo, se sintió protegido, sin miedos.

Si con los demás fuera tan fácil como lo es contigo, créeme que lo haría – musitó, sus miradas se encontraron bajo la luz de la luna; él descubrió las lágrimas nuevas en los ojos marrón y un nuevo vuelco al corazón lo atravesó. Ella había llorado por él…

Hermione, tú posees la capacidad de ver algo bueno en los demás, incluso en mí que no lo merezco… que desde siempre te he lastimado… y sin embargo tú estás acompañándome, tú realmente eres especial – expuso desde lo más profundo de su corazón, y la aferró a él. La castaña se recargó en su hombro y dejo que el abrazo se prolongara unos segundos más. Luego se separaron, y él se sintió realmente extraño, algo en su alma estaba bien…

Draco, no importa lo que me has hecho, si lo dejamos en el pasado y tú me permites ayudarte yo jamás te lastimaré – expresó sincera.

Y yo ya no quiero lastimarte a ti… - soltó abiertamente.

¿Amigos? de verdad amigos – la miró insistente, ella sonrió. Draco también sonrió como reflejo, suspiró y tomó nuevamente su guitarra. Hermione lo observó unos instantes, tal vez él esperaba que se marchara, entonces una idea vino a su mente.

Oye… me mostrarías la canción que tocabas cuando te interrumpí… - se atrevió a pedirle, quizás él podría negarse aún así lo animó con la mirada. El ojigris cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, negó aún sonriendo y luego la miró.

Se acomodó la guitarra, comenzó a tocar y a cantar…

_Looking' back on the things I've done_

_Recuerdo las cosas que he hecho _

_I was trying' to be someone _

_Intentaba ser alguien _

_I played my part and kept you in the dark _

_Jugaba mi parte y te mantenía en la oscuridad_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
__Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón_

Hermione se sintió tan reconfortada con aquella canción, que sin saberlo Draco había compuesto y que él mismo no era consciente de que estaba inspirada en ella.


	28. Cap 27: Right here wating for you

Capitulo 27

RIGHT HERE WAITING FOR YOU

Wherever you go, whatever you do

Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti,

whatever it takes

lo que sea que tome

or how my heart breaks

aunque se rompa mi corazón

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.

De alguna forma tenía que encontrar una manera para poder levantarse aquel día, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que venía ahora sería mucho más difícil de lo que algún día había esperado. Ahora no solamente tenía que lidiar con el sentimiento de pérdida por no poder estar cerca del ser al que más amaba, sino que además tenía que aprender a vivir con el valor necesario para no ir corriendo a decirle que aún lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad que el primer día, y que esta vez ella haría hasta lo imposible para quedarse a su lado por siempre; pero esto último era en realidad lo que más le detenía, porque ella sabía perfectamente que si estaban juntos nunca habría un por siempre…

Oceans apart day after day

Océanos nos separan día tras día

and I slowly go insane

y lentamente me estoy volviendo loco

Sin embargo, la plática con aquel rubio una noche anterior le había hecho demasiado bien, sobre todo porque entendió que las cosas no siempre son como se ven a simple vista y por eso aunque su futuro pintaba demasiado dolor, ella creía que tal vez con el tiempo todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero nada volvería a ser lo mismo, porque ahora estaba obligada a no buscar su felicidad, una felicidad y eso se dio cuenta cuando entró al gran comedor.

I hear your voice on the line

escucho tu voz en la línea

but it doesn't stop the pain

pero eso no para el dolor

Ron estaba sentado con su amigo Dean y otros Gryffindor, pero ese día el pelirrojo no la ignoró como lo había hecho en días pasados cuando creía que ella lo había engañado con Malfoy, sino que le dirigió una mirada cómplice y una mirada picara, de esas miradas que hacían que todas sus defensas siempre se rindieran, ella intentó ignorarlo pero cuando se sentó en la mesa en frente de su mejor amiga Ginny, no pudo resistir mirarlo de nuevo y entonces el volvió a sonreírle de una forma más radiante que la anterior, el no se rendiría fácilmente, y que difícil se hacía saber que con solo una mirada, solo una señal, el correría a su lado, y aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo…

if I see you next to never

te veo cerca de nunca

How can we say forever?

¿Cómo podemos decir por siempre?

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó muy desconcertada la pelirroja

-¿Cuál? –Hermione intentó evadirla…

-¿Cómo que cual?, -volvió a insistir -esa miradita, hasta donde me quedé decidimos no volver a hablarle a mi hermano por exceso de confianza en ti… -Ginny todo este tiempo no había comprendido como su tonto hermano había podido creer esas sartas de mentiras sobre Hermione, la castaña había recibido un apoyo incondicional de su cuñada y ella había decidido aplicarle la ley de hielo a su hermano hasta que terminara el séptimo año…

-Ayer en la noche ya no pudimos platicar, pero ya supe que fue lo que pasó y porque Draco inventó todo eso… -le explico a la pelirroja con voz baja…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó sorprendida

-Draco nos citó a mí y a tu hermano en la sala de menesteres…

-¿En la que? –preguntó confundida…

-En la…-la castaña olvido ese nombre, ni siquiera recordaba porque le había dicho de esa forma, una punzada rara se sintió en su pecho… -eso no importa, lo importante es que Draco creyó que yo había divulgado la carta aquella, ¿la recuerdas? Y en venganza intentó hacer todo eso, el caso es que le dijo a Ron que todo había sido invento de él...

-¿Pero porque tu habrías podido divulgar esa carta?... –

-Porque el día que el iba a llevar esa carta al correo se le cayó, yo pase cerca y la recogí, la curiosidad me ganó y la leí, entonces el regresó buscándola y se dio cuenta que yo la había visto, yo le prometí que no le diría a nadie sobre ella, pero después apareció en todos lados, entonces hizo todo esto en venganza…

-No lo puedo creer, Draco es un asco, no sé cómo pude decir que me gustaba, así fuera para engañar a Harry… -un silencio entre ellas se hizo después de que Ginny mencionó al ojiverde… -pero, entonces ¿Por qué tomo la decisión de aclararlo todo?...

-Romilda Vane fue la que publico la carta…

-¿Romilda Vane? Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?

-Supuestamente Romilda quería entrar al grupo de Lavender, y ella sabia que quería estar con Ron, entonces me estuvo siguiendo para encontrar algo para poder separarnos a el y a mí y cuando oyó que yo le prometí a Draco no decir nada, ella consiguió la carta porque al parecer Draco la tiró y entonces así el pensó que yo había sido y en venganza le dijo eso…

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo supo Draco que tu no fuiste?

-Romilda se lo dijo, al parecer Lavender no la dejo entrar al grupo…

-Todo esto es muy confuso Hers –dijo su amiga con cara de preocupación -¿crees que haya venido de Lavender?...

-Supuestamente Romilda actuó sola, Lavender no supo nada, pero yo no lo creo, y creo que Draco tampoco porque le pidió que dijera la verdad, ella se puso nerviosa y se fue…

-No te preocupes si Lavender tuvo algo que ver lo averiguaremos, lo importante es que ahora mi hermano te cree y podrán estar juntos de nuevo… -añadió con cierta emoción…

-Ginny, Ron y yo no vamos a volver… -le dijo a su amiga con desolación, la pelirroja se puso seria, pero después le sonrió…

-Claro, la dignidad ante todo, yo se lo dije, es más tu eres testigo que nos peleamos por haber creído semejante tontería, así que apuesto que "el no vamos a volver" dura 3 días, a lo mucho una semana, mientras podré burlarme un ratito de mi hermano, hace tiempo que no práctico mi deporte favorito, ya hace falta, después de los días tan pesados que he tenido soportando a Harry y Cho, ahora necesito un poco de diversión- mencionó entusiasmada su amiga, Hermione la dejó hablar no sabía cómo Ginny iba a tomar lo que ella ya había decidido, así que la castaña no intento sacarla de su idea y lo comprobó cuando cumplió su palabra cuando terminaron de desayunar y Ron se acercó a la castaña…

-Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar antes de que entres a clases? –Preguntó tímidamente… -por favor tengo algo importante que decirte…

-No Ron, no hay nada que hablar –dijo tajantemente…

-Por favor, yo si tengo cosas que decir.

-Lo siento- y se fue dejándolo solo en el gran comedor, Ginny se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro…

-Lo siento hermanito pero fuiste un tonto y ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias… -y también se marchó para alcanzar a su amiga…

Ron se apresuró a irse al salón al cual tenían clases, si tenia suerte podría hablar con ella antes de que el maestro llegará pero no tuvo suerte así que la abordo al salir de ella…

-Por favor, necesitamos hablar… -la detuvo tomandola del codo, Hermione sintió el calor de su mano y entonces lo miró a los ojos, otra vez tuvo las ganas de lanzarse a su cuello, pero se contuvo y sin que se diera cuenta respiro profundamente…

-Ya te dije que no tenemos más que decir… -añadió soltándose de su brazo..

-Pero yo sí, Hers, no voy a renunciar a ti, y así me dejes hablando sólo mil veces, nunca me voy a cansar de buscarte.

Wherever you go, whatever you do

Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti,

Hermione suspiró y lo contempló de nuevo, ahora sus ganas no solamente eran besarlo si no también decirle que ella también lo seguía amando y que podía perdonarlo una y mil veces si fuera necesario, pero las imágenes de aquel sueño la perseguían a todos lados. Vio esos ojos y se dio cuenta que el hablaba con la verdad, nunca se cansaría.

-Está bien hablemos… -se rindió al fin…

-Podemos ir a la casa de los gritos, a nuestro lugar –Hermione lo pensó dos veces, ir a ese lugar era jugar con fuego, con un fuego que podría incluso matar, por lo que lo dudo, pero tal vez podría ser la última vez de poder estar ahí y considerar ese lugar enteramente suyo, así que accedió, caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto y Ron muy caballerosamente la ayudo a entrar por el hueco, al final llegaron a aquel lugar y entonces fue cuando Ron tuvo el valor de hablar…

-Hers, fui un tonto..

-Ron – lo interrumpió, -si accedí a venir acá es porque quiero dejar en claro todo, quiero que nos podamos ver en los pasillos y podamos saludarnos sin rencores, pero yo no voy a volver contigo…- mencionó tajantemente…

-No, tú no puedes decir eso, Ginny tiene razón y sé que de pronto merezco que no quieras volver conmigo, pero en donde queda todo el amor que sentimos, yo no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti.

whatever it takes

lo que sea que tome

or how my heart breaks

aunque se rompa mi corazón

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.

-Yo tampoco la puedo concebir sin ti, de pronto esta decisión tiene que ver con eso… -mencionó la chica…

-No te entiendo, no puedes concebir tu vida sin mí y me terminas?

-Porque tu terminaste con esto primero, y no estoy dispuesta a volver a sentir ese dolor otra vez, te estaba queriendo tanto y te necesitaba tanto que de pronto el que no me creyeras me dolió tanto que me di cuenta que esto me estaba haciendo más daño…, no voy a volver a permitir sentir el dolor que es perderte y no te voy a poder perder si tú no estás conmigo…

-Hermione fui un idiota, lo sé, al creerle a Draco, pero ahora estoy aquí pidiéndote perdón y pidiéndote una segunda oportunidad para demostrarte que soy la persona que tú necesitas, y para decirte que nunca más te dejare ir y para decirte que nunca más permitiré que nadie nos separe…- el pelirrojo se le acercó, ella contempló sus hermosos ojos azules, en ese momento el se le acercó peligrosamente hacia su boca, pero pudo percatarse a tiempo, entonces Hermione se volteó de espaldas y respiró profundamente…

-Ron, cuando tú decidiste creerle a Draco, yo… yo sentí morir, no entendía como habías podido creerle a tu pero enemigo y a mí no, si le creíste más a el que a mí, ¿Qué puedo esperar, dolió demasiado, creí que nunca lo superaría, fue cuando me di cuenta que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos. A pesar de las peleas, de todo, yo te amaba demasiado, tanto que si hubieras creído en mí, hubiera vuelto a ti sin dudarlo, pero no puedo olvidarlo Ron, no puedo porque no puedo entender que él necesitará decírtelo para que tu creyeras en mi… -dijo la castaña sinceramente, ya que eso que ahora decía en parte si le servía para que él se rindiera con ella, pero al decirlo ella pudo percatarse de cuanto le había dolido que él no le hubiera creído, aunque tal vez en otras condiciones ella le hubiera perdonado todo…

I took for granted, all the times

Yo tome lo concedido, todas las veces

that I thought would last somehow

que pensé que de algún modo duraría

-Y no sabes cómo me sentí, me di cuenta que te fallé cuando menos debí de hacerlo… -una lágrima recorrió el rostro del chico…

-Fueron días muy difíciles, creí que nunca iba a poder aclarar lo que pasó, recapacite un poco y me di cuenta que los dos habíamos sido responsables de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, porque tú me odiabas, y al mismo tiempo yo lo hacía porque tú la persona que pensé que me conocía mejor que nadie había desconfiado de mi…, recordé las demás peleas y me di cuenta que también yo tenía la culpa por dejarlas pasar, y creer en que podíamos sacar todo esto a flote… -ella también tenía ahora los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Y lo podemos hacer ¿no?, -preguntó contrariado… -lo estábamos haciendo bien antes de que sucediera esto… -Ron se le acercó y tomo sus manos entre las suyas….

-Ron, déjame terminar, por favor –al decir esto zafo sus manos de él y camino hacían un lado de él dándole la espalda…, -sentí mucho dolor, y sabes tuve que aceptar que tu nunca ibas a volver, tuve que empezar a intentar a vivir sin ti, a hacerme a la idea que nunca ibas a aparecer e ibas a venir corriendo a abrazarme y a besarme y a decirme lo que me estás diciendo ahorita. Muchas veces te vi entrar a clases y me imaginaba que venias a pedirme disculpas por creer en alguien como él. Y eso nunca paso Ron, nunca…

-Ahora estoy aquí… -Ron la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó por la espalda. pero la castaña se zafo y lo miró a los ojos…

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

escucho la risa, pruebo las lágrimas,

but I can´t get near you now

pero no puedo llegar cerca de ti ahora,

I can´t you see it baby

no puedes verlo nena.

-Pero no porque creyeras en mí…, no lo vez, ya no quiero sufrir más Ron, si le hubiera puesto un alto cuando debí, esto no hubiera ocurrido, y no quiero permitir que vuelva a suceder... -explicó…

-Pero no tiene porque volver a suceder, yo no lo permitiré… -la interrumpió el chico intentando tocarla pero él no lo permitió…

-Yo tampoco, -mencionó firmemente... -por eso quise hablar contigo, porque no quiero que me busques más…, -puntualizó esto último con demasiada seguridad -nunca debimos permitir que pasara nada entre nosotros, desde el principio fuimos como el agua y el aceite y aun así pensé que tal vez podríamos ser amigos, tal vez nunca debimos de haber permitido que llegara más lejos.

-¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos vivido?, -preguntó el pelirrojo con miedo y con sorpresa ante lo que la castaña le pronunciaba… -porque a pesar de todas las peleas yo no lo hago, porque he vivido más cosas hermosas de lo que pensé vivir, y es lo que quiero volver a vivir…

-No Ron, nunca me arrepentiría, -admitió la chica con sinceridad y cambiando muy a su pesar el tono de voz -pero no quiero que los momentos malos superen los buenos y entonces si me arrepienta…

-Por favor, -Ron volvió a sostener sus manos entre las suyas y entonces se acerco… -solo una última oportunidad, solo una última, -entonces pasó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Hermione y la acarició un momento, -déjame demostrarte que lo podemos hacer, que lo que tuvimos aun principio puede ser aún mejor… -Hermione lo miró por unos segundos, el estar cerca de él le hacía daño…

-No Ron, lo siento… -intentó alejarse pero él se lo impidió…

-Hermione, de verdad puedo hacerlo, voy a dejar el club y… -pero la castaña lo interrumpió..

-NO, por favor no hagas eso… -pidió mientras Ron se acercaba más y más para besarla, pero Hermione puso sus manos entre sus pechos y forcejeando se logró zafar…

-Si, por el hemos tenido muchos problemas, ya no más, en cualquier otro club estaré bien… -recalcó el pelirrojo

-Esa es otra de las razones por las que no podemos continuar, Ron, no podemos permitirnos depender uno del otro, ahora que podemos todavía poner esos límites, tu amas el club de duelo, yo no puedo permitir que tu lo dejes simplemente por darme gusto, no seriamos sinceros uno con el otro y entonces dejaríamos de ser las personas de las que nos enamoramos…

-Es que de verdad no me importa… -inquirió el chico, -nada más me importa si tu no estas… -el pelirrojo comenzaba a desesperarse, los ojos rojos estaban hinchados a pesar de que las lágrimas aún no caían…

-Ron, por favor no hagas esto más difícil, por favor… -suplicó la chica dándose la vuelta para intentar contener el llanto…

-No me des una respuesta ahorita, piénsalo, -pidió el, esperando que ella se volteara y corriera a sus brazos pero no ocurría… -tal vez solo necesitas tiempo, es más si quieres empecemos de nuevo, siendo solo amigos, y entonces…

-No Ron, yo no puedo ser tu amiga,-la castaña lo miró, ella sabía que eso era lo que menos podía permitir -no me pidas eso, y lo del tiempo tampoco lo pidas porque mi decisión es definitiva…-dijo claramente…

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas… -pidió el chico…

-Ron por favor… -suplicó mientras él se le acercaba y le tomaba la cara en ambas manos…

-Solo hazlo… -exigió mientras la castaña se desmoronaba, las lágrimas al fin salieron y ella respiró profundamente…

-Sabes perfectamente que te sigo amando… -admitió muy a su pesar, y pusó sus manos sobre las de Ron…

-Entonces olvidemos todo… -volvió a suplicar el pelirrojo…

-No puedo hacerlo… -mencionó mientras alejaba las manos del pelirrojo e intentaba irse

-Por favor… -Ron la sostuvo del brazo y sin pensarlo la besó…

I wonder how we can survive

Me preguntó cómo podremos sobrevivir

this romance

a este romance

but in the end if I'm with you

pero en el fin si estoy contigo

I'll take the chance

tomaré la oportunidad

can't you see it baby

no puedes verlo nena

Ella no se pudo resistir y accedió, al cabo de unos instantes se separaron, el pelirrojo rió de felicidad y la abrazó…

-Lo vez, es tan fácil -se sinceró,

"Si es demasiado fácil" comentó la castaña para su interior, "es tan fácil que no dudes en morir por mi"…, el dolor la invadió y con un movimiento brusco se zafó de los brazos del chico…

-No, no es fácil, Ron -gritó molesta…

-Pero me amas, lo sentí… - contradijo el pelirrojo

-Pero el amor no basta… -recriminó otra vez,

-Claro que si, -insistió -el amor nos hace mejor personas, tu y yo somos un muy claro ejemplo… -Ron intentó acercarse de nuevo pero la chica lo empujo…

-Lo siento Ron, no puedo seguir contigo… -dijo tajantemente…

-No voy a renunciar a ti Hermione, no me pidas eso jamás… -

-Pues yo ya no quiero nada contigo Ron entiéndelo -le gritó por enésima vez…

-Está bien-se rindió el chico -sé que es muy pronto, pero sabes una cosa, te estaré esperando, y no me pidas que renuncie a ti, porque no puedo hacerlo…

-Ron por favor… -pero el pelirrojo no la dejo continuar…

-Te vas a dar cuenta que nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier cosa…

-Ya no me interesa oír más… -la chica caminó hacia la salida…

-Y te prometo que estaré ahí, -se apresuró a decir el chico antes de que la castaña saliera… -esperando para cuando decidas hacerle caso a tu corazón, lo juro…

La castaña se giró, por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo sufrir así, pero no encontraba otra salida, tal vez ese sufrimiento valía la pena si el continuaría con su vida…

-Ron no pierdas tu tiempo, soy una causa perdida, yo sé porque te lo digo… -mencionó intentando contener las lágrimas y parecer segura…

-Es mi tiempo y se en que lo invierto…-la confrontó -y te juro que tu y yo volveremos a estar juntos, así tenga que poner el mundo al revés. Te amo, entiéndelo, no voy a renunciar a ti. Nada sirve si no estás tú, nada tiene sentido…

-Ron en serio, se perfectamente lo que quiero y ya -repitió esto último muy enfáticamente -no quiero formar parte de tu vida, si insistes no me importaría lastimarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho para alejarte de mi...

-Hermione ahora más que nunca sé quién eres tú, y se dé quien me enamoré y no me importará lo que hagas, se que aún me amas -Ron se acercó y le tomó una mano, Hermione bajó la mirada y las contempló, su piel era demasiado cálida y su solo contacto la hacía vibrar, -y eso es lo más importante.. -puntualizó el chico, la castaña miró por última vez esos hermosos ojos azules, y entonces cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta saliendo de la sala de los gritos demasiado a prisa antes de que no pudiera terminara con esto.

Wherever you go, whatever you do

Donde sea que vayas, dondequiera que estés

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti,

whatever it takes

lo que sea que tome

or how my heart breaks

aunque se rompa mi corazón

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.

Aquel día en la noche Ginny y Luna se encontraron a Hermione, en uno de los pasillos que daba a la sala común de Gryffindor, había estado llorando, entonces la pelirroja la abordo..

-No te dije que sería cuestión de horas, -dijo muy segura de sí misma, -no me equivoque…

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó desorientada..

-De tu y mi hermano -respondió con un poco de desesperación…

-Ginny, él y yo no regresamos -le contestó suavemente, esperando que la chica no reaccionara mal….

-¿Qué?... -preguntó como si no creyera la respuesta…

-No voy a volver con tu hermano -repitió con cierto cansancio, puesto que nunca iba a ser capaz de poder darle una justificación razonable a su mejor amiga sin tener que decirle que su hermano moriría por su culpa…

-Pero ¿Por qué? -insistió

-Ginny, no puedo lo siento –y miró a Luna para pedirle consejo, la rubia la miró con preocupación entendiendo la verdadera razón por la que no volvía con el pelirrojo…

-¿Porque, quiero entender soy tu mejor amiga?... -exigió la pelirroja…

-No puedo decírtelo- comentó, Ginny lo hacía todo más difícil así que no aguantaría más interrogatorios por lo que la castaña salió corriendo…Luna y Ginny se miraron preocupadas…

- Espera aquí -le pidió la rubia, a lo que la pelirroja se sorprendió…

-¿Qué?...

-Por favor espera, yo sé lo que te digo- y se fue detrás de las castaña, dejando a Ginny demasiado confundida, la rubia la alcanzó unos escalones después…

-Hermione espera –pidió luna cuando la alcanzo en el pasillo.

-Luna por favor, no quiero hablar con nadie…-e intentó marcharse…

-Sé lo que pasa, -añadió Luna para impedir que se marchara, -ves te dije que a veces era mejor no saber y lo peor es que estas intentando cambiar algo que a lo mejor no puede ser cambiado o algo que nunca puede pasar y en las dos formas estás perdiendo algo valioso, tiempo. -puntualizó la chica…

Luna, ¿tú piensas que yo debería aceptar ese destino solo porque tal vez no ocurra o porque tal vez no puede ser cambiado…?, -preguntó sorprendida, intentando comprender las palabras de la rubia -¿crees que tengo que condenarlo a él solamente por una duda de que tal vez no ocurra, o no debo de intentarlo solo porque tal vez es inevitable?, Luna lo amo, -aseveró la castaña acercándose más a la rubia para hablar con más calma -y la sola idea de perderlo me aterra, -Hermione intentó contener las lágrimas de nuevo, pero no podía toda esta situación le afectaba demasiado -sabes que no puedo decirle nada de esto a Ginny por no atormentarla pero no puedo dejar de luchar y si eso no ocurre querrá decir que tome la decisión correcta, y por lo menos el sigue vivo, no voy a dejar de internarlo jamás, Luna así se interponga todo el mundo. incluso Ron…

-En serio lo amas demasiado verdad, -dijo afirmando más que preguntando -no entiendo cómo puedes tener el valor de alejarlo.

-Si tuviera la certeza de que puedo estar con él y al final cambiar mi vida por la suya lo haría, pero sé que mientras él me ame, el dará su vida por salvarme, y no puedo permitirlo…

-Si aun están juntos o no, si él te ama lo hará sin dudar… -razonó la rubia…

-¿Qué dijiste? -Hermione reaccionó, nunca lo había pensado de aquella forma, de nada servía su sacrificio si Ron aún la seguía amando..

-Que él va a dar la vida…

-Esa es la clave Luna, -la castaña la interrumpió de repente -de nada me sirve separarme de él si me sigue amando, tengo que encontrar la forma para que el me odie…

-Hermione ¿En que estas pensando? -le preguntó preocupada la rubia…

-Que si Ron insiste en volver conmigo no me va a importar que me odie pero lo mantendré lejos de mi… -dijo decidida la castaña mirando al vacio…

-Al fin las encuentro, -la pelirroja respiraba un poco agitada, como si las hubiera estado corriendo para encontrarlas -¿me están ocultando algo? –menciono la menor de los Weasley con un aire hostil…

-No como dices eso –se apresuró a decirle la castaña

Luna fue corriendo a verte y me dijo que no las siguiera…, ¿están teniendo secretos conmigo…? -indagó desconcertada…

-Claro que no -comentó rápidamente la rubia desviando la mirada…

-Pues pareciera que si, -aseveró -y si tiene que ver con que soy la hermana de Ron, ustedes saben que son mis amigas y Hers si te hizo otra cosa, sabes que puedes decírmelo, el que sea mi hermano no quiere decir que estoy de su parte… -intentó convencerlas pero fue en vano..

-Gin en serio no te estamos ocultando nada… -Hermione la tomó del hombro para asegurárselo…

-Está bien, lo entiendo, -dijo recelosa -tal vez no soy de confiar, las dejare solas para que puedan hablar… -La pelirroja se marchó sin permitirles explicarse…

-No la culpes, realmente vas a tener que buscar un mejor pretexto -comentó la rubia, al verla marchar…

-Lo sé, es mi mejor amiga, pero no puedo decirle lo que creo…

Ese día en la noche al llegar a la sala común había un gran alboroto y Lavender se le acercó a Hermione furiosamente…

-Debes estar muy contenta no, conseguiste lo que querías… -le recriminó con odio…

-¿De que hablas..- ? preguntó contrariada…

-De Ron, se salió del club de duelo y todo por ti, a una semana del torneo de duelos, a 2 meses de terminar el año… -Inquirió la chica desesperada…

-Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso -le aseguró enfadada intentado marcharse pero Lavender le cerró el paso…

-Claro que si, el no merece a una persona como tú, que no entiende lo que él hace…

-¿Y a ti si te merece? -le dijo enfadada retándola

-Yo si entiendo lo que él hace, porque yo hago algo parecido

-Entonces intenta convencerlo que regrese al club y tal vez hasta ande contigo– y se fue dejándola sola.. Al final de la sala común Ron la esperaba…

-Hermione -la abordó cuando la castaña estaba a punto de subir al dormitorio…

-Ron por favor -suplicó para que la dejara en paz..

-Ya me salí del club de duelo -le comentó emocionado…

-Ron regresa al club por favor, yo no te lo pedí -suplicó las castaña…

-Lo sé pero lo hago por los dos … -el intentó acercarse pero ella lo empujo…

-No hay mas dos entiéndelo -la castaña lo empujo y a regañadientes se zafó de el y subió las escaleras del dormitorio corriendo…

Wherever you go, whatever you do

Donde sea que vayas, donde quiera que estés

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti,

w|hatever it takes

lo que sea que tome

or how my heart breaks

aunque se rompa mi corazón

I will be right here waiting for you

yo estaré aquí esperando por ti.


	29. Cap 28: Te daria todoYou found me

Capitulo 28 TE daría todo / you found me

-Hermione has pensado bien las cosas? –preguntó la pelirroja después de una semana de aquellos sucesos, mirando a los ojos a su amiga, como si de esa forma fuera a darse cuenta si estaba mintiendo.

-¿He? ¿Qué?.. –la castaña salió de su ensimismamiento en el que se había sometido aquel día en el almuerzo…

En tú silencio oigo mi voz,

pidiendo a gritos amor,

-¿Qué si estás segura de dejar ir a mi hermano?,-repitió Ginny exasperada -el ha intentado muchas cosas por ti, pero tal pareciera que a ti no te importa… -reclamó un poco recelosa sobre el porqué…

-Estoy tratando de olvidarlo, solo es eso, la decisión ya se tomo… -mencionó tajante intentando cerrar el tema de conversación.

Maldito miedo que al igual que a ti,

me ataba la razón.

-Es que a veces, cuando él se acerca, pareciera que no te importara… -expresó Ginny con preocupación -pero cuando se aleja pareciera que quisieras salir corriendo detrás de él, -hizo una pausa esperando que su amiga contestará pero no lo hizo -Hermione lo veo muy mal, no es el mismo desde que rompieron y lo peor es que cree que todo es su culpa, y tal vez sea cierto y se lo merezca, por no creer en ti… ¿pero no crees que ya sufrió demasiado?... -le comentó intentando de alguna forma abrirle los ojos.

-Ginny –la castaña miró seriamente a su amiga y suspiro -tú y yo somos muy buenas amigas, no permitamos que mi relación con tu hermano nos afecte…

-Si, tal vez tienes razón, pero igual si no fuera mi hermano lo diría, porque al final eres mi amiga -explicó tomándola del brazo en señal de apoyo -y no te quiero ver sufrir hace mucho que no sonríes, ¿si lo habías notado?...

-Ginny, claro que sonrió, -comentó intentando reír, sin embargo la pelirroja la miró irónica, así que dejo de fingir, suspiró fuerte y miró a su amiga -no te voy a engañar a mí también me duele, -la castaña se mordió el labio -tú no tienes una idea cuanto, pero aunque quisiera no podría volver con el…

-¿Y eso es lo que no entiendo?, -preguntó realmente sorprendida -no me lo tomes a mal, pero a veces me duele verlos sufrir, y creí que podía convencerte, -esperó por alguna respuesta, y se decepcionó al no tener ninguna reacción -pero parece que no, y creo que debo de dejar más a un lado a la hermana de Ron, pero como tu amiga si quiero saber, ¿acaso dejaste de quererlo?-

-Nooo, -menciono casi sin pensarlo y agregó -lo sé… Ginny, yo creo que ..-hizo una pausa, -no puedo, no puedo hablar de esto contigo, es como cuando yo te pregunto si ya dejaste de amar a Harry y evades mi pregunta contándome todo lo que haces con Neville, cuando pasan el tiempo juntos… -agregó para intentar cambiar el tema…

-No es lo mismo, porque es obvio que tu sabes mi respuesta, pero yo no sé la tuya…, -agregó sinceramente, -sabes que lo mío con Harry es algo imposible así que ya no tiene caso que siga gritando a los 4 vientos que aún lo amo, además me ayuda, supongo que empiezo a creer que ya no siento nada por el… -añadió..

-Pues lo mío es algo parecido -se explicó…

-Claro que no, Hermione -dijo Ginny exasperada -tu amor no es imposible, tienes a alguien que se está muriendo por ti ahí, que está esperando por ti…,

-No Ginny, ese amor es más imposible de lo que tú crees.

-No lo entiendo -exasperó

-¿Yo tampoco entiendo porque te llevas con Neville?, pero tampoco te lo cuestiono, no sé si es porque lo aprecias o porque es una forma de demostrarle a Harry que no es indispensable.

-¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendida -¿Tú piensas que yo me llevo con Neville para darle celos a Harry?, ¿Piensas que soy el tipo de persona como Lavender o Cho?

-No Gin, solo que me da miedo que confundas tus sentimientos y no solo tu salgas herida sino Neville y Harry -confesó la castaña…

-De Neville lo entiendo, y créeme soy la primera en pesar en él, no quiero que el sufra conmigo lo que yo viví con Harry, pero a Harry, él no tiene porque a él no le importa mi vida…

-Yo no estaría tan segura... -aseveró con sinceridad Hermione dejando escapar aquel comentario..

-¿Estamos hablando de Ron y tu o de Harry? -preguntó recelosa..

-Ves estas evadiendo otra vez -se defendió la castaña..

-Mira quién habla sobre evadir, pero no te preocupes no ha hare nada que lastime a Neville, -aseguró la pelirroja -él lo sabe perfectamente nunca hare nada si no estoy 100% segura. -completó y dejo atrás su interrogatorio lo que la castaña agradeció, miró a su alrededor en unas bancas más lejanas el pelirrojo comía platicando sin muchas ganas con Dean y sus demás amigos, Hermione lo miró un rato, su corazón le pidió correr hasta su lado, pero aquella noche había vuelto a tener esos incomprensibles sueños…

El mes de Marzo estaba transcurriendo, después de la última platica con Ron este no había vuelto a entrar al club de duelo, parecía dispuesto a demostrarle a la castaña que su amor era más fuerte, pero ella seguía ignorandolo, solo quedaban dos meses para terminar el año.

-El fin de año se acerca, gracias a esto los exámenes finales , por eso he decidido cambiar un poco la táctica y no les hare examen final… -un gran bullicio de felicidad se hizo en los salones, -No -el profesor Flitwick calmó la muchedumbre -no se alegren creo que el estar a un paso de sus TIMOS ya los tiene algo preparados para usar su astucia y lo aprendido, así que haremos algo como lo que hacemos en el club de inventos mágicos, me imagino que la señorita Granger ya tiene una idea de lo que me refiero. -señalo a la castaña que asentía. -Haremos equipos de 3 personas, y con los encantamientos que vimos a lo largo del curso intentaran crear algo novedoso y llamativo que les ayude a ustedes en algo de su vida diaria. La calificación no se basara en que tan grande sea su invento, sino en que funcione de forma correcta y sea útil, como les digo en el club, no se preocupen por querer descubrir o inventar algo grande, todos empezaron con cosas pequeñas, tiene 5 minutos para formar sus equipos.

-Hermione siéntate aquí –pidió Ron inmediatamente acercándole una silla, ella pensaba ignorarlo, pero no pudo…

-Lo siento Ron, no voy a hacer equipo contigo –la castaña le envió una mirada triste, al igual que el pelirrojo, del otro lado Neville la llamaba con la mano…

Gustosa te daría mi amor,

la vida entera.

Gustosa aceptaría vivir y morir,

a tu lado.

-Hermione si no tienes equipo ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?, nos falta uno… -señalo la silla que estaba al lado de Harry…, la castaña les sonrió a los chicos y se dirigió a ellos…

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme en su equipo…, -acepto la chica…

-De nada… -dijeron ambos jóvenes…

El profesor Flitwick pasó por las mesas y se paró ante Neville, Hermione y Harry…

-A ustedes dos tenia años que no los veía juntos -dijo sin prestar demasiado atención… -ya hasta lo había olvidado, pero falta algo-miró al lado extremo del salón hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Ron –sí, supongo que son las consecuencias de algún modo…, será un buen trabajo no cabe duda… -ambos lo miraron con rareza sin entender una palabra de lo que les había dicho…

Siguió pasando por el salón cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado sólo en un rincón.

-¿Y su equipo señor Malfoy?, -preguntó al joven rubio que le dirigió una mirada amenazadora…

-Prefiero trabajar solo -confesó el chico al cual minutos antes había buscado algún equipo que le pidiera que trabajara con ellos, pero ninguno lo ofrecio…

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, el trabajo es en equipo. -dijo firmemente el profesor…

-Todos ya están en equipos, yo sobro, -mencionó ácidamente… -y prefiero trabajar solo… -agregó..

-Únete entonces a alguno de los equipos ya hechos… -indicó el profesor y Draco suspiró de exasperación, miró a los equipos y todos le dieron la espalda, el chico miro a la castaña pero esta no le prestaba atención.

Hermione miró a sus compañeros para pedirles permiso, pero ellos la ignoraron…

-¿Que pasa señor Malfoy?... -apuro Flitwick…

-No lo ve, es evidente, -explicó el rubio, Hermione contemplo la escena buscando que alguno de los demás equipos aceptara al muchacho… -déjeme trabajar solo…

-Si nadie te acepta yo lo escogeré al azar…-amenazó el profesor pero inmediatamente la castaña alzó la mano para sorpresa de Harry, Neville y Draco mismo…

I found God on the corner of First and Amistad

Encontré a Dios en la esquina de Primera y Amistad

Where the west was all but won

Donde el oeste estaba todo menos ganado

All alone smoking His last cigarette

Solo y fumando su último cigarrillo

I said where You been, He said ask anything

Le dije, donde estuviste, el dijo pregunta cualquier cosa

-Nosotros, el puede unirse a nosotros… -el rubio que tenía la mirada cabizbaja alzó la mirada sorprendido buscando el origen de aquella voz que el conocía perfectamente, solamente necesitaba mirarlo con sus propios ojos para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño…, por su parte Harry intentó darle un codazo a la chica para que se retractara, pero ella lo ignoro,

-Claro si él quiere… -se apresuró a decir la chica al ver que Draco no emitía ninguna acción, ruborizándose un poco…

Where were You when everything was falling apart

Dónde estabas cuando todo se desmoronaba

All my days were spent by a telephone

Todos mis días los pasé al lado del teléfono

That never rang and all I needed was a call

Nunca llamaron y todo lo que necesitaba era una llamada

That never came to the corner of First and Amistad

Que nuca llegó a la esquina de Primera y Amistad

-Muy bien señorita Granger… -Flitwick miró al chico -Draco harás equipo con Neville, Harry y Hermione… -y entonces le señaló que se fuera a sentar con ellos…, Draco se quedó viendo por unos segundos a la castaña, ella lo miraba temerosa, como si su acción fuera a ser tomada negativamente, Draco no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa tímida en señal de agradecimiento, a lo que la chica respondió con otra tímida sonrisa, la mirada del chico la hizo intimidarse por lo que rápidamente bajó la mirada, pero fue entonces cuando su curiosidad volvió a hacer que mirara al chico, el cual aún le sonreía…

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me

Perdido e inseguro, me encontraste, me encontraste

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Tendido en el piso, rodeado, rodeado

Why'd You have to wait, where were you, where were you

Porque tuviste que esperar, donde estabas, donde estabas

Just a little late, you found me, you found me

Solo un poquito tarde, me encontraste, me encontraste

Ron miró la escena con incredulidad y con mucho coraje, antes de que Draco llegara hasta donde estaba su equipo sentado Harry le reclamó a Hermione…

-¿Qué te pasa?... -preguntó testarudamente…

-Harry no tenia equipo, qué más da… -intentó restarle importancia…

-¿Qué más da?, es Draco Malfoy Hermione, solo oír su nombre me da nauseas -dijó el oijiverde arrugando la cara…

-Déjalo Harry, ni siquiera lo conoces además al parecer eres el único que tiene problemas con eso, Neville ni siquiera ha dicho una sola palabra… -Neville intentó decir algo pero Harry lo cayó…

-Tal vez porque no lo has dejado hablar -dijo con sarcasmo…

-¿Yo?...

-Además ¿Qué no se supone que Draco y tu se odian? -ironizó intentando buscar una respuesta pero esta no pudo llegar porque el rubio llegaba hasta el grupo con sus cosas y había oído esto último…

-Debiste de haber consultado a tus amigos antes Hermione -intentó dirigirse de una forma amable hasta la castaña pero no pudo ocultar su tono secó hacia el ojiverde…

-No Draco, ellos están encantados ¿verdad? -intentó ocultar del ojigris la mirada amenazadora que les aventó a Harry y Neville, incluso Hermione tomó del brazo a Harry y lo apretó fuertemente…

-Sí… -al ojiverde no le quedo más remedio a asentir -claro… -menciono esto con demasiada ironía de la cual el rubio se percató…

Cuando la clase terminó ella intentó entretenerse arreglando su mochila, se había percatado de la mirada de Ron y lo menos que quería en ese momento era tener que darle explicaciones, las cuales ni ella misma tenía, había hecho eso en un arranque sin pensarlo ni razonarlo, aunque después de ver la actitud de Ron no se arrepentía, de alguna forma lo que más deseaba era que Ron estuviera lo suficientemente molesto con ella para que desistiera de acercarse, el ojiazul al fin se rindió, la castaña pudo percatarse de reojo que salía del salón, fue cuando suspiro y por fin se atrevió a mirar afuera de su mochila…

-Draco me asustaste -confesó cuando se percató que no estaba sola…

-Lo siento, no fue esta mi intención -se disculpo y caminó hacia la chica con pasos tímidos, -solo quería agradecerte por incluirme en tu equipo… -el chico bajo la mirada

-Draco, no tienes nada que agradecerme… -mencionó la castaña sonriéndole un poco

-A pesar de que tus amigos no estaban de acuerdo… -la volvió a mirar y intentó reír un poco…

-No, ellos lo están… -mintió la castaña…

-No, Hermione se perfectamente que no están de acuerdo, pero mientras tú lo estés, lo demás estoy acostumbrado…

-Bueno, ellos aún conservan tu imagen anterior, pero este trabajo es la oportunidad de demostrarles al verdadero Draco.. -Hermione tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del salón…

In the end everyone ends up alone

Al final, todos terminamos solos

Losing her, the only one who's ever known

Perdiéndola, la única que siempre supo

-Sin embargo, aún hay algo que no entiendo… -confesó el rubio impidiendo que la castaña saliera, por lo que ella regreso a verlo…

-¿Qué?.. -preguntó sin comprender…

-¿Cómo lo haces? -admitió sonriendo un poco…

-¿Hacer que?...

-Aquella noche no pude entender cómo pudiste seguir hablándome y siento tan amable conmigo después de todo lo que te hice…, y ahora esto… -confesó nervioso…

-Tal vez porque aquella noche -hizo una pausa y le sonrió acercándose un poco a él… -conocí una parte más humana de Draco Malfoy, una parte que tal vez merezca una segunda oportunidad… -un impulso la hizo tomarle el hombro en señal de apoyo…

Who I am who I'm not and who I want to be

Quién soy y quien no soy y quien quiero ser

No way to know how long she will be next to me

No hay forma de saber cuánto tiempo ella se quedará a mi lado

El rubio miró la mano y después la miro a ella…

-Sigo sin entenderlo, pero aún así, gracias… -le sonrió…

-De nada, pero tal vez deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde a clase de Snape…, -Hermione le sonrió y en un arranque lo tomó del brazo y casi lo arrastro afuera del salón…

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me

Perdido e inseguro, me encontraste, me encontraste

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Tendido en el piso, rodeado, rodeado

Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were You

Porque tuviste que esperar, donde estabas, donde estabas

Just a little late, You found me, You found me

Solo un poquito tarde, me encontraste, me encontraste

Sin embargo de todos modos llegarían tarde porque Ron los esperaba afuera de la clase de pociones, recargado a un lado de la puerta, el pelirrojo los observó a ambos chicos con recelo, Hermione quería entrar al salón pero el ojiazul le mando una mirada amenazadora…

-Bueno, yo los dejo -comentó Draco un poco asustado -gracias de nuevo -se dirigió a la castaña e intento entrar al salón, pero la mano del pelirrojo lo detuvo..

-No por favor, no te vayas, no quiero interrumpir nada -dijo con voz ácida el pelirrojo..

-Ron -menciono ácidamente la castaña para calmarlo…

-No interrumpes nada, solo estaba dándole las gracias por haberme metido en su equipo -lo afrontó el rubio retrocediendo de la puerta para que los que estaban a dentro no pudieran mirarlos ya que muchos estaban sorprendidos por ver a los tres conversando…

-Mira que amable eres, le das las gracias por meterte a su equipo, un gran regalo por todo el daño que nos has hecho… -repitió esto con mucha acidez mirando a la castaña…

-Ron por favor -pidió Hermione..

-¿Por favor que? -preguntó Ron chascando las manos en sus piernas -no te entiendo, nos hizo tanto daño y tu lo ayudas ¿porque lo haces? -le exigió…

-Ron el ya nos pidió disculpas -explicó -no lo hizo a propósito lo sabes-

-¿No lo hizo a propósito? este tipo sabe que tu y yo terminamos por su culpa… -soltó sin saberlo…

-Tú y yo no terminamos por su culpa Ron… -gritó exasperada cuando Draco bajó la mirada con pena…

-¿Qué? -preguntó con incredulidad…

-Ron, yo ya les pedí disculpas, intente aclararlo todo y si ustedes no han regresado, yo no puedo hacer nada más… -el rubio afrontó al pelirrojo y después le dio a Hermione una mirada de apoyo… -creo que esto es asunto de ustedes dos, y de nuevo gracias por lo del equipo -Draco salió disparado del lugar hacia el salón dejando a los dos solos…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -la castaña le reclamo al ojiazul…

-¿Qué me pasa?, todavía lo preguntas, es que no puedo entender que lo hayas metido en tu equipo, después de todo…

-Ron, por favor, nadie quería trabajar con él -explicó la castaña…

-Claro, seguramente porque todos saben la clase de persona que es Malfoy… -puntualizó exasperado…

-Todos lo juzgan por lo que pasó, -replicó la castaña enarcando las cejas mientras le dirigía al ojiazul una mirada desaprobatoria… -pero no le dan una oportunidad de conocerlo…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... -pero la castaña no le contestó, el profesor Snape se había acercado a la puerta y había corrido para entrar al salón pero el profesor le había cerrado en la cara….

-Ahhh -gritó molesta girando y respirando agitadamente, le dirigió al chico una mirada aterradora….

-Perfecto, ahora podemos hablar esto con detenimiento.. -mencionó el ojiazul, la castaña le vio amenazadoramente y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí…

-¿Espera a dónde vas?... -indagó molesto mientras la castaña lo dejaba parado en medio del pasillo…, la castaña se volteó de la nada y caminó a zancadas hacia el…

-Primera, -señaló con su dedo… -perdí una clase por tu culpa, -con el dedo indicé recriminó en el pecho del chico - y en segunda si alguien nos descubre aquí en una hora de clases estaremos en detención…

-Espera Hermione, -mencionó mientras la castaña volvía a marcharse… -está bien, fue mi culpa que perdieras la clase, -admitió exasperado, -Hermione que se había equivocado de dirección tuvo que regresar e intentaba marcharse hacia el otro lado pero Ron la detuvo -pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos, no entiendo tu comportamiento, y esto lo tenemos que hablar, así que tu señorita me tendrás que acompañar… -le dijo tomándola del brazo pero la castaña se zafó…

-No Ron, estoy harta de esto, -le gritó zafándose ferozmente… -tu y yo ya hablamos lo suficiente, no volveré a hacerlo, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya no somos nada y lo que haga con mi vida no te importa…

-Claro, claro que me importa Hermione, -contestó exasperado, -porque yo te amo, y porque aún no consigo comprender tu actitud, el no querer regresar conmigo, y el que ahora quieras ser amiga…, de Malfoy… -mencionó esto último a fuerzas, como si con decir aquel nombre fuera a pasarle algo, a esas alturas el pelirrojo tenía los ojos irritados, se le había acercando gritando a la castaña, ella no lo podía resistir, otra vez tenía aquellas ganas de echarse sobre sus brazos y decirle que todo aquello era una mentira, pero tenía que hacer algo, recordó la plática con su amiga…

"De nada me sirve separarme de él si me sigue amando, tengo que encontrar la forma para que el me odie…"

Te daría todo, si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir,

te daría todo, si mi alma que ahora es tuya, se pudiera ir contigo.

-¿Quieres entenderlo? -le dijo la castaña, -Creo que deje de amarte… -esas palabras fueron espinas en su garganta, intentó ocultar las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar…

-Eso no es cierto Hermione..., tu no pudiste hacerlo tan pronto…

-Pues si pude, -lo confrontó -si pude Ron, ya no te amo lo suficiente como para volver contigo…

-Eso no te lo creo, tú me has demostrado lo contrario muchas veces… -le negó el pelirrojo caminando hacia ella…

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué necesitas que yo haga para que me creas que ya no te amo? -esas palabras habían sido demasiado fuertes para ella, miró la cara del chico, no podía hacerlo, así que agregó -…como antes? -el pelirrojo sin pensarlo, sin planearlo tan siquiera corrió hacia la castaña y la beso de sorpresa, por un momento Hermione intentó zafarse de él, pero era demasiado para ella, no pudo contenerse y sus brazos terminaron alrededor del dorso del chico….

Mi sueño a tu lado todo es tranquilidad,

pero de pronto llega esa oscuridad que me despierta,

y oscurece mi mundo.

Al parecer el mundo para la castaña había desaparecido, ya no había nada más en aquel pasillo más que ellos dos…, la mente de ella quedo en blanco mientras se decía así misma que nunca sería capaz de renunciar a aquello…

"Claro mientras el viva y después que"… -esa voz interior hizo que de un solo jalón se retirara del muchacho, el sonrió…

Gustosa te daría mi amor la vida entera,

gustosa aceptaría vivir y morir a tu lado….

-Lo ves, aún me amas…

-Te equivocas, -negó con la cabeza- si deje que me besaras, es precisamente para comprobar lo que he sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, para comprobar que tus besos ya no significan nada para mi…-tragó saliva, si él se acercaba aún más no sería capaz de seguir negandolo…

-Eso es mentira…, -comentó el ojiazul…

-No Ron, no es mentira pero si te quieres seguir haciéndote daño a ti mismo yo no puedo hacer nada…

-¿A mí mismo?, -preguntó fuera de sí -¿Si eres tú la que me haces daño usando a mi peor enemigo?...

-Draco no tiene nada que ver contigo, -le gritó molesta, y cansada…

-Claro que sí, Hermione, si no, no lo entiendo, no entiendo que tu lo defiendas tanto…

-Eso no me interesa que lo entiendas… -puntualizó molesta y volvió a intentar marcharse de ahí…

-Solo se me ocurren dos cosas para tu comportamiento, la primera es que intentes vengarte porque le creí, pero mi amor, te lo juro ya he pagado demasiado, -intentó acercarse a ella, pero la castaña retrocedió -o tal vez te estás enamorando de él de verdad…

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, le ofendía que él pudiera pensar eso, pero de repente aquella declaración del pelirrojo le dio la idea perfecta para terminar con esto…

-¿Por qué no me contestas…?, Hermione- mencionó el pelirrojo con miedo… -¿Te gusta Malfoy? -preguntó con desesperación, ella podía darse cuenta de él sufrimiento del pelirojo, pero ya había empezado todo, ahora no podía dar marcha a tras…

Te daría todo, si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir,

te daría todo, si mi alma que ahora es tuya, se pudiera ir contigo.

La castaña agacho la mirada…

-Hermione, dímelo… -exigió…

-Ron, lo siento…

-¿Te gusta? -le gritó con impaciencia…

-Si… -susurró..

-No te creo… -le dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Pues créelo Ron, si quieres que te lo diga, si, me gusta Draco, no sé cómo pasó, pero me gusta…., -la respiración del pelirrojo se hizo, muy fuerte, el corazón de Hermione latía con demasiada fuerza, quería salir corriendo pero antes de poder hacerlo su corazón se detuvo, la puerta del salón se había abierto y el profesor Snape salía aplaudiendo

-Que Show tan espectacular, un hechizó de paredes transparentes -al decir esto la pared del salón se desvaneció y ambos chicos miraron que todo el salón los contemplaba con los ojos abiertos… -y todos pudimos ver su película de amor…

Ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de decir algo…

-Espero que aprendan a no involucrar sus asuntos personales con mi clase, aunque esta experiencia ha sido enriquecedora, ¿verdad señor Malfoy?...

Hermione miró al rubio, no podía creer que hubiera oído aquello, de alguna forma lo había utilizado y se sentía demasiado mal por eso, se miraron por unos segundos y la castaña salió corriendo de aquel pasillo, Draco por instinto se paró corriendo del pupitre y salió del salón siguiendo a la castaña..

Early morning the city breaks and I've been calling for years and years

Temprano en la mañana, la ciudad se quiebra y estuve llamando por años, años y años

You never left me no messages, You never send me no letters

Nunca me dejaste mensajes, nunca me enviaste cartas

You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Tuviste algo de valor llevándote todo lo que yo quería

-Señor Weasley infórmele a su ex novia y a su nuevo novio que los tres tienen 100 puntos menos… -Snape deshizo el hechizo y entró al salón con la clase, volviendo a cerrarle la puerta a Ron en la cara…

-Hermione espera –pidió Draco a unos 3 pasillos de ahí cuando por fin la había alcanzado, la castaña volteó a mirarlo, llevaba los ojos rojos, ambos se miraron por unos instantes… -Yo.. no se que decir… -mencionó Draco pero Hermione respiró profundo..

-Draco, perdóname por favor, no debí…

-No, no tienes porque disculparte, la verdad es que… -el rubio la miró no sabia que era lo que lo hacía sentirse así delante de ella, pero sabía que de alguna forma lo que la castaña había dicho no le desagradaba en absoluto, llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose alejado de todos que no se había dado cuenta que ella era la persona más cercana que últimamente había estado con él y sobre todo que lo había comprendido…

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me

Perdido e inseguro, me encontraste, me encontraste

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Tendido en el piso, rodeado, rodeado

Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were You

Porque tuviste que esperar, donde estabas, donde estabas

Just a little late, You found me, You found me

Solo un poquito tarde, me encontraste, me encontraste

-Claro que sí tengo que disculparme, Draco no debí de haberte utilizado de esa forma… -comentó la castaña, el chico merecía saber la verdad… el rubio la miró ¿utilizado? Se preguntó a si mismo interiormente… y miró raro a la castaña…

-Draco de verdad mil disculpas, Ron como siempre… -intentó decir pero recordó que el y todos los de su salón sabían a la perfección que había pasado -pero que tengo que explicarte, lo viste y lo oíste todo, solo que necesitaba alejarlo, y aceptando lo que el imaginaba fue la única forma que tuve para hacerlo…

-¿Entonces, no te gusto? –dijo con un tono de decepción que la castaña no percibió…

-Draco, -Hermione intentó secarse las lágrimas –realmente lo siento, por haberte utilizado de esa forma, no debí de hacerlo… -se recriminó así misma…

-Hermione tranquila,- intentó consolar el rubio, aunque no entendía porque llevaría a la castaña a decirle eso a Ron el no podía culparla -no te estoy reprochando nada…

-Pues deberías, si después de esto no quieres volver a hablarme en tu vida lo entiendo… -mencionó la castaña..

-No digas eso, de alguna manera somos amigos ¿no es así…? –preguntó con miedo a que la respuesta de ella fuera no…

-Los amigos no hacen lo que yo hice contigo, nunca debí de ponerte como pretexto para algo que debería resolverlo por mi misma… -la castaña intentaba controlarse, pero el haber hecho sentir así a Ron, haber utilizado a Draco y haber sido avergonzada por Snape era demasiado, intentó no quebrarse pero fue inútil, así que tuvo que sentarse en una de las bancas para esconder su cara e intentar tranquilizarse…

-Hermione, tranquila, los amigos también se apoyan cuando uno necesita del otro, eso hiciste hace rato, en serio no importa, -admitió el muchacho acercandoce un poco a ella -si tu decidiste decirle eso a Ron, tus razones tendrás, -se silenció, -solo necesito preguntarte una sola cosa… -el rubio se acerco a ella aún más y se sentó a su lado… La castaña un poco más tranquila alzó la mirada…

-¿Esto es lo que tú quieres?...

-No te entiendo… -le contesto la ojimiel..

-Claro que me entiendes, no te conozco mucho pero sé perfectamente que amas a Ron, si no, no estuvieras tan alterada como lo estas ahorita, tal vez por eso me impresiono tanto que dijeras que yo te gustaba, pero ¿porque alejarlo si aún lo amas…? –lanzó esta pregunta esperando que ella no se molestara por hacerla…

-Draco yo… -la presión era demasiada, ya era suficiente con mentirle a Ron y a Ginny para también hacerlo con él… -tal vez tengas razón en eso, pero Ron y yo no podemos seguir juntos… -exaspero la castaña…

-Te preguntaría la razón, pero tal vez aún no estés preparada para decírmela –indicó el rubio esperando que algún dia ella tuviera la confianza suficiente para decírselo…

-Gracias por no exigirla, sí, tengo una razón muy fuerte y poderosa para no permitir que Ron siga acercándose a mí, en verdad discúlpame por utilizarte…

-Tranquila, como te dije, soy tu amigo, y si puedo ayudarte de esa forma, para mi estará bien, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí solo puedo agradecerte, el rubio le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo, la verdad es que aunque no podía decirle mucho se sentía confortada porque el de alguna forma estuviera a su lado apoyándola, sin saber porque y sin darse cuenta, Hermione recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y este sintió la necesidad de abrazarla….

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me

Perdido e inseguro, me encontraste, me encontraste

Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded

Tendido en el piso, rodeado, rodeado

Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were You

Porque tuviste que esperar, donde estabas, donde estabas

Just a little late, You found me, You found me

Solo un poquito tarde, me encontraste, me encontraste

Un ruido hizo que ella se levantara de inmediato, Ron los miraba, parecía no haber oído nada de la plática porque los miró dos segundos y cruzó el pasillo para alejarse, Hermione se paró sin tener cuidado del brazo del rubio, fue cuando Draco comprobó aún más que la castaña no le mentía, ella no sentía nada por él, el pensó que ella iría tras el pelirrojo por su actitud, pero ella solo dio unos pasos, le caían lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras observaba como el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar….

Te daría todo, si el miedo no insistiera en que te vas a ir…

Te daría todo, si mi alma que ahora es tuya se pudiera ir contigo.

Hola a todos, como siempre agradecerles sus lecturas, espero que mi fic les siga gustando tanto, gracias por comentar y tener en sus favoritos esta historia, enserio gracias porque este fic no seira el mismo sin gente al que le gustara leer... (para los que se preguntan que onda con Harry y Ginny el siguiente cap les toca a ellos, es que ahora que las dos historias tienen rumbos diferentes me es más díficil encontrar canciones que coincidan ...

Ya saben si tienen twitter y queiren saber que va pasando con el, algunos datos sobre actualizaciones pueden buscar la hashtag #earthfire...

/Yali_Weasley


	30. Cap 29: Never say Never

Capitulo 29

Never say Never

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir_

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir_

Mayo estaba comenzando, pronto se terminaría aquel año escolar, los preparativos para el final del campeonato de los tres magos se acercaba y todos los estudiantes se concentraban en aquel evento. Por su parte Ron se había mantenido distante de Hermione después de aquellos últimos sucesos, Ginny había pegado el gritó en el cielo cuando Ron le había dicho que ahora a la castaña le gustaba el rubio, y la pelirroja le había exigido la verdad a su mejor amiga, unos días atrás…

-Simplemente no lo puedo creer Hermione, ¿Cómo puede gustarte? -preguntó irónica en la sala común…

-Ginny, no lo sé, solo pasó…

-No, no pasó te conozco, y quiero que me digas porque le dijiste semejante mentira a mi hermano… -exigió la pelirroja…

La castaña se rindió, la pelirroja la conocía bastante bien, ya de por si sospechaba que Hermione tenía un secreto por el que estaba dejando a Ron, así que tenía que terminar con esto lo más pronto posible...

-Está bien, Ginny, te contaré todo pero por favor como mi amiga que eres por favor te pido que respetes mis decisiones… -advirtió

-Claro, lo haré solo dame un argumento válido… -exigió la pelirroja exasperada, la castaña la miró con resignación…

-¿Por qué tomaste la decisión de alejarte de Harry? -le aventó y la pelirroja retrocedió un poco…

-¿Íbamos a hablar de Harry o de Ron? -desvió…

-Ginny, necesito que me contestes para que me entiendas un poco…

-¿Cómo voy a entenderte? mi hermano esta que se muere de amor por ti, en cambio Harry…, -explico la pelirroja sin comprender….

-Pues la situación se parece más de lo que tú crees, ¿dime porque te alejaste de él?

-Pues ya lo sabes Hermione, no quería que me lastimara más…

-Exacto esa es la razón por la que me alejo de Ron, no quiero que me lastime y tampoco quiero lastimarlo…

-No lo entiendo, ambos se aman…

-Pero el amor no es suficiente Ginny, -dijo un poco exasperada… -mira las veces que hemos peleado, cuantas veces no nos hemos herido, sabes una cosa, no quiero terminar odiándolo, quiero poder verlo en los pasillos sin tener que huir de él, y como tú mismo se lo dijiste a Harry, quiero tener la oportunidad de ser su amiga más tarde, a terminar siendo enemigos por el resto de nuestras vidas… -explicó la castaña…

-Pero es totalmente diferente porque mi hermano se muere por ti, en cambio tu sabes que…, -la pelirroja cayó una mirada de tristeza salió de ella pero después miró a la castaña y le sonrió, bueno, Ron te ama…

-Ginny dijiste que ibas a intentar entenderme, tu mejor que nadie ha vivido con nosotros todas las veces que hemos peleado, tú lo sabes, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo esto, no quiero ilusionarme para que después todo sea peor y peor, por favor entiéndelo, -pero la pelirroja no le dio señales de que lo haría, la castaña miró alrededor y se acercó a ella… -la verdad es que pienso que esta es una oportunidad para ver si Ron y yo somos el uno para el otro, pienso que las vacaciones nos ayudaran, si Ron me ama lo suficiente y yo a él regresando de vacaciones podríamos ver qué pasa, pero Ginny tu sabes que a mí me dolió que no confiara en mi, si le dije que me gustaba Draco es porque quiero comprobar si el realmente sabe quién soy yo, por eso te pido de favor que no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado, porque si el en verdad cree que me gusta Draco, el nunca me conoció… -la castaña finalizó la conversación, la pelirroja la contempló por esa parte tenía razón, así que le sonrió un poco triste a su amiga.

Aquellos días iban pasando lento, Ginny poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a no hablar para nada con Harry ni siquiera en el club de Quidditch, ya no le molestaba tampoco que él estuviera cerca, supuso que se estaba acostumbrando aparte Neville era de demasiada ayuda, casi siempre iba al estadio de quidditch, ya que su club no coincidía con la hora de Ginny, por lo que si no estaban entrenando la pelirroja corría a conversar con Neville o también con Luna y Hermione que de vez en cuando la visitaban en el club, sobre todo cuando Hermione salía temprano de su club de inventos mágicos que cada vez se hacía menos frecuente, su amiga se había obsesionado con intentar encontrar la cura de una maldición que si no se actuaba rápido provocaba la muerte de los individuos.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? -le pregunto la pelirroja al chico después de terminar el entrenamiento, Ginny había volado hacia donde él había estado sentado y con un rápido y ágil movimiento había bajado de la escoba….

-Muy bien, gracias, los bubo tubérculos van creciendo bien, y ya algunos alumnos le están apartando algunos a Madam pomfrey… -menciono mientras ambos bajaban juntos las escaleras para ir rumbo al castillo

-Oh, eso está muy bien, tu tendrás que apartarme uno…

-Pero Ginny, tu nunca has tenido problemas de acné,… -la pelirroja se enrojeció un poco y miró a Neville, el chico se sonrojo aún más al percatarse de que probablemente hablar de acne no era un tema demasiado oportuno, pero la pelirroja le sonrió…

-Muchas gracias Neville -agradeció, -pero nunca es tarde para prevenir un poco…

Ambos niños siguieron caminando….

-Está bien, te apartare algunos, igual apartare un poco para mi… -Ginny y el sonrieron y continuaron caminando…

-Igual y ¿ya terminaste tus tareas?, tal vez pueda ayudarte con algunas?...

-Muchas gracias Neville, tal vez si necesite tu ayuda pero ¿tu ya terminaste las tuyas? -continuaron diciendo,

-Aún no pero…

-Entonces terminaremos las tareas juntos -interrumpió Ginny cuando ya alcanzaban el pasto y salían rumbo al castillo…

-Potty, ya te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo… -dijo a lo lejos una voz chillona saltando en frente de los muchachos y corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio, la voz de la chica ya era molesta pero ella la había exagerado aun más, pero de los chicos el único que hizo caso a ese sonido y la siguió con la mirada fue Neville, Ginny realmente había seguido caminando normalmente…

-Es una pesada realmente… -dijo Neville

-¿Quién? -preguntó con sinceridad la pelirroja ya que no se había percatado de aquel hecho…

-¿Cho?, ¿no te diste cuenta de lo que hizo?

-¿Qué?, no ¿Qué hizo?, estaba despidiéndome de Susan…

-No, nada, lo siento, pensé que te habías dado cuenta y que…, olvídalo… -comentó el chico restándole importancia…

-No Nev, como lo voy a olvidar dímelo -exigió la pelirroja Neville no pudo resistirse…

-Cho pasó a un lado de ti gritándole a Harry, obviamente para que te sintieras mal…

-¿En serio? -preguntó sorprendida…

-No se porque te sorprende, siempre hace lo mismo… -comentó el chico mientras llegaban a los interiores del castillo…

-No me sorprende eso Nev, de hecho a estas alturas Cho debería saber que ya estoy acostumbrada, lo que me sorprendió es que no le puse atención… -añadió con sinceridad…

-¿En serio?...

-Si, es más creo que acabo de percatarme de… -la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que hacerse a la idea de que ella y Harry nunca serían nada más y mucho menos amigos le había costado demasiado incluso también el aprender a soportar esos arranques de Cho, pero en ese instante acababa de comprobar que ya no le hacían el menor efecto y además que se había olvidado de poner atención en ellos dos, acabada de percatarse que su mundo ya no giraba alrededor de Harry, el prohibirse sentir algo por el había funcionado, pero sobre todo la compañía de Neville había ayudado bastante, porque cuando estaba con él no pensaba en cosas que la lastimaba…

-¿Si? -preguntó Neville nervioso esperando que la chica terminara su frase con algo relacionado al amor que sentía por Harry..

-Sabes Neville, gracias -la pelirroja le sonrió y sin que el se lo esperaba lo abrazo..

-¿Gracias porque? -preguntó desconcertado…

-Algún día de estos lo entenderás… -lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro corriendo hacia la dirección de la sala común… -vamos Neville no queremos terminar la tarea en la madrugada, tal vez Hermione te ayude un poco con la tuya antes de que tú me ayudes con mi tarea de herbología.

Neville y Ginny esperaban la llegada de Hermione para que hicieran la tarea todos juntos como la mayoría de las veces, aquel día Luna no estaría con ellos porque tenía taller por lo que la esperaban en la sala común, sin embargo la castaña no apareció, en su lugar un muchacho de cabellera negra y ojos verdes entró con su túnica de Quidditch y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Neville y la pelirroja, Ginny estaba acostumbrada a que Neville y Harry hablaran, pero generalmente el ojiverde nunca se acercaba a su amigo cuando él estaba con la pelirroja, sin embargo ella lo tomó con mucha calma y aunque lo miró por unos dos segundos prosiguió con su tarea de herbología..

-Neville, Hermione me pidió que te dijera que nos necesita en la biblioteca en 20 minutos, para avanzar con el trabajo de Flitwick… -anunció el pelinegro viendo de reojo a la chica, Ginny por su parte se sorprendió de aquello, aunque tuvieran un trabajo en equipo con Hermione eran todos de Gryffindor…

-¿Pero porque en la biblioteca si podemos hacerlo aquí? –se adelantó Neville a los pensamientos de la pelirroja…

-¿Por qué crees?, porque Draco no puede entrar a la sala común y si pudiera terminaría revolcado por toda la sala común… -inquirió el ojiverde un poco exasperado..

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado…

La pelirroja se desconcertó ante este hecho…

-¿Por qué Draco tendría que entrar a la sala común? –le preguntó la pelirroja a Neville, el chico miró a Harry esperando que el diera aquella respuestas por un momento olvido que los chicos no se hablaban así que se limito a darle la explicación.

-Verás, Draco, Harry, Hermione y yo estamos en el mismo equipo en encantamientos, y tenemos que avanzar un rato, te importaría si… -pero la pelirroja le impidió terminar de hablar…

-¿Qué hace Draco en un equipo con ustedes? ¿a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de incluirlo en el equipo? -preguntó admirada…

-A Hermione -contestó el ojiverde naturalmente pero al percatarse que había cruzado palabras con la pelirroja se miraron por unos segundos pero la pelirroja miró a Neville rápidamente mientras un enorme vació se quedaba con el ojiverde, la nostalgia se hizó presente el sabia que en otras circunstancias la pelirroja le hubiera contestado con algo divertido o sarcástico, notó rápidamente cuando Neville se sorprendía con el hecho de que la pelirroja no contestará así que se apresuro a decir… -te veo allá en 10 minutos... -y se marchó rapidísimo omitiendo lo que había hecho e intentando olvidar aquel incidente y aunque algo raro le había ocurrido dentro de sí intentó pensar en todo menos en su ex mejor amiga…

_Somethings we don't talk about _

_Algunas cosas que no queremos hablar _

_better do without and just hold a smile _

_mejor hacer como si nada __y simular una sonrisa _

_falling in and out of love a scene their proud of _

_cayendo en un vacio de amor una escena de su orgullo _

_together all the while _

_juntos todo el tiempo _

-¿Es una broma verdad?... –agregó la pelirroja a Neville cuando el ojiverde se marcho…

-No Hermione, discúlpame en verdad, te veo en unas dos horas…

-Espera -lo paró en seco -ya se lo que pasa, pero no tienes que inventar una mentira así, solo tenias que decirme que necesitabas hacer un trabajo con Harry y yo me hubiera marchado, no tienes porque verte con el en otro lado, yo puedo terminar la tarea en otro lugar de la sala común o en mi habitación… -dijo molesta la pelirroja

-Ginny, no, en serio, no podemos hacer el trabajo aquí porque Draco esta en el equipo…

-No mientas -puntualizó Ginny, -Hermione nunca metería a Draco a su equipo después del daño que le hizo… -menciono convencida de si misma…

-Pues si lo hizo

-Eso tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos… -la pelirroja metió sus cosas a la mochila y salió despavorida de la sala común, Neville la acompaño…

Cuando llegaron Hermione, Draco y Harry ya estaban en una mesa, el ojiverde estaba enfrente de ellos dos, Ginny se sorprendió al ver ese cuadro y se dirigió muy segura hasta la mesa…

-Entonces si era cierto -añadió con voz profunda a la castaña…

-Hola Gin, ¿cierto que? -pregunto desconcertada pero cuando miró como la pelirroja miraba al rubio se percato de aquella afirmación..

-Por favor Hers dime que no es cierto, dime que no fue tu idea de que Draco estuviera en su equipo… -pidió la rubia pero la castaña bajó la mirada y miro a Draco…

-Ginny lo siento pero es que…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? -la interrumpió la pelirroja exasperada, mientras el rubio intentaba ignorarla…

-Ginny, él no tenía equipo…

-No lo entiendo, -volvió a interrumpir -después de todo lo que te hizo a ti y a Ron, ¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo en tu equipo? -reclamó la pelirroja sin rodeos, Hermione iba a hablar pero la pelirroja se le adelanto dirigiéndose al rubio - sabes algo si tuvieras un poco de dignidad decidirías trabajar solo -

-Si tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya -el rubio intentó pararse pero la castaña lo sentó de un solo golpe, Harry contemplaba admirado la situación observando a Ginny..

-No Draco, tú no te vas, porque Ginny debe de entender las circunstancias tu pediste disculpas, -finalizó y se dirigió a la pelirroja -eso ya es pasado Ginny…

-¿Te pidió disculpas?, -preguntó sarcástica -por esas disculpas lo aceptaste en tu equipo y a mi hermano que anda detrás de ti todo el día no puedes aceptarlo de vuelta, no lo entiendo, el los separo…

-Ginny, Draco no nos separo, ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Claro que si, tú misma me lo has dicho y se lo has dicho a Ron, gracias a sus mentiras Ron pensó lo peor de ti y ahora por eso no quieres regresar por el.

-Tú lo has dicho Ginny, Ron fue el que decidió no creer en mi… -refutó la castaña…

-Pero gracias a Draco…

-Nos van a sacar de la biblioteca… -interrumpió Harry al percatarse que la bibliotecaria estaba levantándose de su escritorio, pero las chicas lo ignoraron…

-Por dios Ginny el ya pidió disculpas ya te dije porque lo hizo… -repitió Hermione..

-Mira Hermione, ella tiene razón -intentó decir el rubio pero Ginny no lo dejo seguir…

-Lo entiendes a él y no puedes entender a mi hermano… -comentó fuera de sí…

-Ginny habíamos quedado en que tu ya no te ibas a meter en las decisiones que tomara respecto a tu hermano…- refutó la castaña exasperada…

-Lo es, y respeto que no quieras volver con el pero lo que no entiendo es que lo aceptes a él en tu equipo, trabajando al lado del culpable de eso, sabes que soy tu amiga, casi tu hermana, pero a veces haces cosas que no entiendo, -bajó un poco la voz mirando a la castaña, Hermione si ya no amas a mi hermano, si ahora tienes sentimientos por ese tipo que lo único que hizo fue lastimarte, solo dímelo y así ya no te reclamare nada…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -la bibliotecaria llegó hasta ellos -si siguen hablando así tendré que sacarlos… -las chicas la miraron alejarse…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, -prosiguió la castaña indignada -se supone que tú me conoces…

-Pues ya no se a quien conozco, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?, ¿crees que no me he percatado que tu y Luna hablan de cosas que me ocultan?, ¿cómo te sentirías tu si tu mejor amiga te escondiera cosas y hiciera otras que no entiendes?…

-Ginny, yo no oculto nada… -gritó la castaña…

-No mientas Hermione… -dijo la pelirroja…

-Lo siento, 20 puntos menos a cada uno incluido al Slytherin y tienen prohibida la entrada una semana- mencionó la bibliotecaria, Ginny salió de ahí y Hermione la siguió, atrás de ellas Neville Harry y Draco..

-Ginny -la castaña alcanzó a su amiga… -tienes que entender…

-No, no quiero entender, ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo antes de enterarme por otro lado, pero sabes que si a ti ya no te importa compartir nada conmigo a mi no me va a importar que hagas con tu vida o con quien te lleves… -finalizó y se fue a toda velocidad…

-Ginny, espera, por favor… -pero por más que intentó la castaña no la alcanzó…

-Tranquila Hermione, -menciono Neville, -no lo dijo en serio, ella te quiere mucho, se que se le va a pasar -comentó antes de irse a seguir a la pelirroja

Neville busco a Ginny en la sala común pero no la encontró, así que decidió irla buscar a las afueras, la encontró por el estadio de Quidditch, se disponía a volar en su escoba cuando la alcanzó…

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó el chico cuando llegó a su lado..

-¿Te parece que este bien?, porque no vas a terminar tu trabajo de equipo..

-Ginny, se que estas enojada, ¿pero tal vez dijiste cosas sin pensarlo?, además no me dejaste explicarte como entró Draco al equipo..

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? -preguntó exasperada…

-Mucho, porque así entenderás porque Hermione lo hizo -explico el chico…

-¿Entender? ¿eso se puede entender?…

-Ginny, Hermione es tu amiga, se que la adoras y tal vez estas enojada ahorita, ¿pero estas segura que quieres estar en este papel de por vida?...

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le aplauda porque esta haciéndole daño a mi hermano?

-Ginny tu misma me dijiste que Ron había sido el culpable,

-Y por eso mi hermano tiene que soportar que ella sea amiga de él?

-Hermione no es amiga de él, mira Flitwick hizo equipos y a él no lo quisieron en ninguno, ni siquiera en algún equipo de slytherin, Hermione no dijo que entrara en ese instante, Flitwick amenazó con meterlo en cualquiera, la verdad es que Draco dijo que quería trabajar todo, yo también me sentí mal por el, fue cuando Hermione decidió meterlo en nuestro equipo…

-Aún así no lo entiendo… -comentó la pelirroja molesta…

-Ginny tú lo has dicho mil veces, Hermione siempre hace ese tipo de cosas, lo hizo con Ron, ellos no se llevaban y ella lo ayudo a que pudiera vencer a Draco –le explicó Neville…

-¿Estas queriendo decir que Ron es como Draco?

-No claro que no, a lo que me refería es que bueno cuando Hermione decidió apoyar a Ron ellos se odiaban, tu sabes que ambos se hirieron demasiado, asi como Draco hirió a Hermione pero eso no le importo a ella… -le comentó mientras la pelirroja razonaba… -lo ves, es el tipo de cosas que Hermione hace, no quiere decir que ahora este interesada en Draco..

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, terminó enamorada de mi hermano… -añadió sarcástica..

-Precisamente por eso, Ginny Hers ama a Ron, tú misma lo has dicho…

-Aún así no la entiendo… -aclaró la pelirroja..

-Creo saber que es lo que pasa aquí… -se alejó un poco de la pelirroja sonriendo la chica lo miró raro..

-Ah si, según tu que pasa… -preguntó molesta con el chico..

-Tú misma me lo dijiste el otro día esperabas que para antes de las vacaciones Ron y Hermione regresaran porque querías que ella pasara unos días en la madriguera, obviamente lo que hizo ella, molesta a Ron y eso provoca que tus planes no se realicen como querías –comentó el chico un poco divertido, la pelirroja lo miró incrédula y aún molesta…

-Neville, estas loco, yo si quería que Hermione fuera a la madriguera pero esto lo hago por mi hermano, no por mí… -aclaró…

-Ginny tu misma estuviste de acuerdo con ella de no meterte en su relación y lo estás haciendo… -comentó Neville

-Claro que no –añadió agresivamente, Neville retrocedió un poco y bajó la mirada un poco apenado –bueno tal vez sí –admitió al fin la pelirroja, el chico volteó a verla, ella lo miraba angustiada… -¿Cómo puedes conocerme también en poco tiempo?, tienes razón, es que no lo entiendes, el es mi hermano y ella mi mejor amiga no hay nada más que yo desee que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos, y obvio quiero que Hermione vaya en las vacaciones a mi casa pero como va a ir si cada que puede hace más cosas para alejar a Ron… -agregó molesta…

-Tu estuviste de acuerdo por el bien de tu amistad en no meterte entre los problemas de Ron y ella.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil –agregó un poco triste…

-Mira tienes de 3, la primera es ponerte totalmente del lado de tu mejor amiga aunque eso signifique estar en contra de tu hermano, la segunda es ponerte del lado de tu hermano y perder la amistad de Hermione como lo estás haciendo ahorita y la tercera es intentar permanecer al margen, además que ella no quiera ir a la madriguera no quiere decir que no se puedan ver, tu puedes pasar vacaciones con ella, supongo que el hecho de que ya no este con Ron no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de ser tu amiga… -terminó Neville, Ginny se quedó pensativa, el le sonrió un poco…

Los preparativos para la última prueba del torneo avanzaban, pronto el año escolar terminaría y todos se irían a sus casas. Ginny había reflexionado en su actitud pero no encontraba la forma de acercarse a la castaña a pedir disculpas. Los chicos se reunían en las afueras del castillo para terminar su trabajo en equipo ya que tenían prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca, aquella tarde después de que Neville le dijera a Ginny por doceava vez que simplemente fuera con la castaña y le pidiera disculpas pero la pelirroja insistía en que no tenia la cara para hacerlo, aquella tarde Neville convenció a Ginny para dar un paseo por las afueras del colegio…

-No es tan difícil Ginny, es tu mejor amiga, además en una semana nos iremos de Hogwarts y ahora si se cumplirá el que no se vean en las vacaciones -añadió el moreno…

-No es tan fácil Neville, no lo entiendes, de verdad no sé cómo pedirle que me disculpe, se que me precipite un poco y actué demasiado impulsiva pero tengo miedo que no me disculpe… -aceptó la castaña…

-Solo díselo -agregó el chico sonriendo…

-Qué ya te dije que no puedo -le recriminó molesta…

-Pero ya te escuche -agregó una vocecilla a sus espaldas, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver aquella voz y recrimino al chico que tenía enfrente con la mirada, la chica volteó poco a poco a encarar a su amiga, la miró a los ojos pero bajo la mirada, sin embargo segundos después algo la apretaba, la castaña había corrido hasta ella a abrazarla…

-Pensé que te perdería a ti también… -le dijo a la pelirroja y esta le correspondió el abrazo…

-Lo siento Hermione, me precipite…

-No, discúlpame tu a mí, debí de haberte informado antes de que te enteraras de esa forma -aclaró la castaña…

-No, claro que no, yo te prometí no meterme y lo hice… -agregó..

-No es un crimen que te preocupes por tu hermano, y es válido que te encargues de que nadie le haga daño, pero te lo juro que no fue con esa intención y sobre lo de Luna y yo, es que pensé que tal vez no lo entenderías…

-¿Por qué soy hermana de Ron?...

-Si, en parte por eso, pero además porque no quería angustiarte… -agregó la castaña y respiro hondo…

-¿Pero angustiarme porque?... -comentó la pelirroja…

Hermione volteó hacia el lugar donde estaba Neville pero el chico ya no estaba ahí…

-Se que no lo vas a entender, o tal vez vas a decir que es una tontería pero… he tenido sueños extraños con Ron, pero estos sueños no son comunes, han estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de andar con él…

-Bueno, tal vez lo amabas desde que se peleaban a muerte -aclaró Ginny…

-¿Recuerdas cuando Luna nos hablo de los realdreams?

-No me digas que le creíste… -puso los ojos en blanco, -yo la quiero mucho, después de ti es mi mejor amiga, pero Hermione no todo lo que dice es cierto…

-Ves porque no te lo quería decir… -agregó la castaña…

-Bueno, esta bien, escucharé…

-Mi sueño siempre es el mismo, parece que Ron estuviera más grande de lo que esta ahorita, el…, el se muere por salvarme… -la facción de la pelirroja cambió completamente…

-¿Crees que si sigues con él, Ron va a sacrificarse para salvar tu vida? –preguntó rápidamente a lo que la castaña se sorprendió por la rapidez con que Ginny habia comprendido la situación, Hermione miró a su amiga dándole la razón y esperando su reacción ante esto…, la pelirroja sonrió… -Hermione por favor, solo es un sueño nada malo va a pasar con mi hermano, ahora entiendo porque no me lo decías, no me querías asustar, pero te lo juro que al contrario, me sorprende que tu creas algo así…

La castaña la miró, no quería discutir el tema debido a que no quería volver a pelearse con ella…

-Si, tal vez tienes razón pero Ginny yo me sentiría pésimo si por mi culpa lo perdiera, yo no lo permitiría… -agregó suavemente la castaña..

-¿Y por eso lo alejas?, y por eso haces eso de llevarte con Draco, ¿para qué Ron se olvide de ti? –indagó preocupada…

-Ginny, tal vez tengas razón en lo primero, pero la decisión de meter a Draco al equipo no tenía que ver con Ron, yo no quería que el se sintiera mal, esa nunca fue mi intención, yo solo quería apoyar a Draco, nadie por peor persona que sea merece ser alejado de la manera en la cual todo mundo lo ha alejado… -terminó la castaña…

-Lo se, me precipite, conociéndote esas son el tipo de cosas que haces… -finalizó con eso la pelirroja… -Pero Hermione, ahora que se el motivo creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente, tienes que decirle el verdadero motivo por el que no regresas con Ron, y además tienes que dejar esa loca idea por la paz, a Ron no le va a pasar nada, no hay motivo para temer…

-Ginny… -interrumpió la castaña, -no puedo decirle eso a Ron además ya lo habíamos platicado, por favor, dame las vacaciones, solo las vacaciones, si Ron y yo somos el uno para el otro solucionaremos las cosas -pidió la castaña…

-Y no pondrás pretextos tontos como esos sueños… -amenazó la pelirroja…

-Y no lo haré -finalizó la castaña…

Aquella tarde Hermione y Ginny volvieron a tener su habitual amistad, buscaron a Luna y terminaron sus deberes juntas y tan divertidas como siempre, después de la cena la pelirroja busco a Neville, de alguna forma tenía que agradecerle el haberla hecho entrar en razón y además haberla ayudado a volver a hablar con Hermione, se lo topo a fuera de la sala común…

-Espero que no te enojes conmigo -le mencionó Neville a la pelirroja, después de que la castaña se despidiera de ambos para entrar a la sala común.

-¿Enojarme? -preguntó divertida -Como puedo enojarme contigo Neville si hiciste que no perdiera a mi mejor amiga, no sé cómo lo hiciste, no sé cómo puedes conocerme tan bien para saber que de otra forma nunca hubiera podido pedirle disculpas, Neville de verdad muchas gracias.. -al decir esto la pelirroja se emociono y lo abrazó del cuello con todas sus fuerzas, el chico correspondió su abrazo, tal vez fueron minutos o segundos pero para la pelirroja ese abrazo era demasiado reconfortante, saber que alguien hacia ese tipo de cosas por ella la hacian sentirse especial…

Poco a poco se fueron separando pero la pelirroja no quería terminar aquel abrazo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía protegida, pero el tiempo la obligo a hacerlo aunque no se separo del todo y mantuvo sus manos en su cuello, ambos chicos se miraron, preguntándose, pero ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada, Ginny tuvo miedo pero no por ella, tenía miedo de lastimar a aquel chico de la misma forma en la que la habían lastimado a ella pero tener esa mirada fija en ella provocaban un sentimiento, el chico cerró los ojos, ella sabía perfectamente que la decisión era suya y ese beso significaría el fin y el comienzo de algo, sin pensarlo acercó sus labios al del chico y tiernamente lo besó.

De pronto el mundo se detuvo, en un solo segundo, en un solo momento, no había otra imagen que pudiera existir a su alrededor, su corazón se detuvo en seco, por un momento tuvo ganas de gritar pero su voz no existía, inclusive su cuerpo parecía incapaz de reaccionar a cualquier orden, sintió calor ardiente por su cara. Pero esa imagen no podría ser cierta, ella no podría estar besando a su mejor amigo…

_You can never say never while we don't know it _

_Tu nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos _

_time and time again _

_una y otra vez _

_younger now then we were before _

_mas jóvenes que antes _

"Calmate, TU AMAS A CHO" -se regaño a si mismo y se ordeno calmarse pero nada funcionaba…

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

De repente su mente se nublo…, el estaba sentado en el pasto verde recargado en un árbol y en su pecho Ginny recargaba su espalda, pero no era la misma que veía en frente, era una Ginny más madura, su pelo rojizo y lacio era más largo y el lo acariciaba entre sus manos, el lago de Hogwarts que tenían en frente hacia más perfecta la escena, en un instante ella volteó a mirarlo y sus hermosos ojos marrones lo miraron brillantes, le sonreía hermosamente y el sin oponer resistencia la besó tiernamente.

_Picture you're the queen of everything _

_Una foto donde eras la reina de todo _

_as far as the eye can see _

_tal lejos como el ojo puede ver _

_under your command _

_bajo tus ordenes _

_I will be your guardian from all that's coming down _

_Yo sere el guardian de todo lo que se está cayendo _

_steady your hand _

_tomando tu mano _

Aquella imagen que apareció por unos segundos se desvaneció y Harry creyó desmayarse pero fue interrumpido cuando al fin pareció que Neville y Ginny se separaron, un impulso lo hizo retroceder y se escondió de tras de la pared que doblaba en la esquina…

Los chicos se miraron por unos segundos Neville estaba radiante, la pelirroja no podía explicarse muy bien lo que se sentía pero sin duda ese beso había sido lo que ella había querido..

-Neville, yo… -menciono la pelirroja se ruborizo e inmediatamente se separó un poco de él pero sin soltar la mano que el chico le había tomado…

-No –interrumpió el chico, -no digas nada, por favor no rompas este momento con lo que sé que dirás, déjame soñar una noche con este momento, mañana podrás darme las explicaciones que quieras, tal vez hoy estas muy confundida y no quiero que tomes decisiones así, piénsalo esta noche y mañana hablamos… -el chico le sonrió y con demasiada lentitud soltó la mano de la chica y se perdió en los adentros de la sala común. La pelirroja sonrió, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y en verdad Neville la había hecho sentir diferente, se quedo paralizada ahí, intentando aclarar sus sentimientos pero sin poder deshacer esa sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que el chico no había visto, miró a su alrededor para percatarse que nadie los hubiera visto y se dispuso a entrar a la sala común pero algo muy fuerte en su brazo la detuvo.

_You can never say never while we don't know it _

_Tu nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos _

_time time and time again _

_una y otra vez _

_younger now then we were before _

_mas jovenes que antes _

Miro su brazo y en dos segundos identifico la mano que la sostenía, alzo la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que en un pasado tanto la habían desvelado por las noches.

-¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? –dijo agresivamente, la pelirroja en un tirón retiro su mano…

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto inmediatamente…

-¿Qué que me pasa?... que.. que… -el ojiverde tartamudeo un poco… -¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Neville?... –preguntó indignado…

-¿Hacerle que? -contestó contrariada

-Sabes perfectamente que no lo quieres, que me quieres a mí, -mencionó con pertenecía acercándose a la pelirroja -¿Cómo puedes jugar así con sus sentimientos

-Hey párale a tu ego, en primera tú no eres nadie para reclamarme… -agregó demasiado molesta…

-Soy su amigo -espetó inmediatamente

-Pero esto es algo entre él y yo y en segunda si te quise, pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya olvidado… -agregó muy segura de sí misma…

-Claro que no me has olvidado -la confrontó acercándose a ella

-No me hagas reír, -retrocedió riendo irónica -¿te crees tan especial para que yo todavía siga sintiendo algo por ti?

-No, se que no soy especial, -hizo una pausa -es mas tal vez sea la peor persona de la que te pudiste enamorar pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que dijiste que me amabas y que supuestamente era muy fuerte.

-¿Y mis sentimientos a que vienen aquí? -reclamó -esos no son de tu importancia tu mismo lo decidiste…

-Estas lastimando a mi mejor amigo… -añadió

-¿A tu mejor amigo?, -preguntó irónica -en primera Neville también es mi amigo el me ha apoyado en momentos que más lo he necesitado, pero sobre todo él sabe que tipo de persona soy y cree en mí, -reclamó molesta -yo soy la menos interesada en que el no salga lastimado…

-¿Y entonces porque lo besaste…?

-Por que así lo quise. -replicó segura de si misma y se ruborizó un poco -Porque lo desee… -agregó haciéndose consciente de eso.

-Lo hiciste para olvidarme… -puntualizó

-Ya basta Harry, -gritó de repente tanto que el chico se sorprendió -ya basta, estoy harta de esto, ¿crees que no me entere de que le advertiste que yo quería jugar con el?, estoy harta de que siempre pongas de pretexto a los demás para no admitir la verdadera razón por la que lo haces, pero sabes algo ya me canse, me di cuenta que tu nunca vas a aceptar que en el fondo te mueres por mí, pero eso se acabo, ya ni siquiera me interesa, -al decir esto fue conciente por primera vez que hacia algunas semanas que Harry no se le pasaba mucho por la mente -pero no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida…

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

-Yo no siento nada por ti, -aclaró el ojiverde evadiendo lo que la chica le había dicho -se que darías todo porque lo sintiera pero no es así, esto es por Neville

-Piensa lo que quieras ya no me interesa porque ahí -señalo hacia la sala común -hay alguien que piensa que soy especial que quiere verme feliz y sabes algo yo si estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, ¿Qué esperabas? Que me pasara toda la vida llorando por los rincones por ti, no Harry eso no lo voy a hacer…, lo que sentí por ti fue algo muy lindo pero tu decidiste ignorarlo y estas haciendo tu vida con tu novia, yo también tengo derecho a hacer la mía así que te voy a pedir de favor… -pero algo le impidió seguir hablando, Harry la besó de lleno en la boca, eso la sorprendió, el beso era diferente al que había recibido momentos antes, no era tierno ni lento, pero de alguna forma la había hecho vibrar, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más lento, Harry tuvo el impulsó de acercarla más a él pero cuando Ginny se percato de esto intentó separarse del ojiverde, así que lo empujo, su respiración se hizo demasiado rápida, una pregunta pasó por la mente de la castaña… -¿ Harry al fin dejaría de ocultar sus sentimientos? Ambos se miraron pero no era una mirada tierna si no de arrebato y confusión…

_We're falling apart, we're coming together, _

_Nos deshacemos, venimos juntos, _

_again and again we're crawling apart, _

_Una y otra vez avanzamos lentamente aparte._

_but we're falling together, falling together _

_Pero nos caemos juntos, cayendo juntos _

_together again __Juntos otra vez _

-¿Qué fue eso?, -se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja, segundos antes parecía que su mundo poco a poco empezaba a tomar lugar y las personas dentro y fuera de el también, pero ahora ese beso habían vuelto a revolverlo todo, y ahora una sola palabra de el bastaría para que su mundo otra vez se girara de cabeza…

El no contesto inmediatamente, si aceptaba que sentía algo fuerte por ella era renunciar a Cho, y estar con Cho le había costado demasiado que no podía permitir perderla, pero ¿que haría con eso que estaba sintiendo, el ojiverde nunca había visto la posibilidad de que Ginny decidiera estar con Neville, el sabia perfectamente sus sentimientos.

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

-Eso…, -respiro profundamente, -eso fue… -Harry tomó valor y convencido añadió… -para demostrarte que aún me sigues amando y que solo estas utilizando a Neville… -agregó rápidamente, no podía permitir verse confundido el sabia bién lo que queria, la respiración de la pelirroja se hizo rápida y con un ágil movimiento dirigió su mano hasta la mejilla del chico, el golpe sonó por todo el pasillo algunos Gryffindors que volvían de la cena los miraron…

-Y esto es para que nunca en tu vida te vuelvas a meter conmigo, y lo que pase entre Neville y yo es asunto nuestro… -la pelirroja entro corriendo a la sala común mientras Harry la miraba marcharse.

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go _

_No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir _

Hola a todos volvi con otro capitulo después de casi dos meses, mil disculpas por la tardanza no es nada fácil intentar ser una gente adulta y seguir con tus pasatiempos favoritos, espero irme adaptando poco a poco a mi nuevo estilo de vida para poder darles más de esta historia en el menor tiempo posible, espero que el rumbo que está tomando no les decepcione al final ¿Qué seria de una historia si todos fueran felices para siempre?, gracias a todos los que con su paciencia siguen este fic, gracias por sus comentarios y por leerla, esta historia no sería la misma sin ustedes.

PD… Si quieren seguirme a mí y a mis historias y demás les dejo mi twitter /yali_weasley

Cualquier pregunta que quieran hacer sobre este fic pueden hacermela aquí: .me/yaliweasley


	31. Cap 30: Because You Loved Me

Capitulo 30

because you loved me

Ginny entró rapidísimo a la sala común, llevaba la sangre en la cabeza y es que la cachetada que hace unos segundos le había dado al ojiverde no eran suficiente para poder calmar lo mal que la había hecho sentir, sobre todo cuando momentos antes de toparse con el, había creído que estaba a punto de olvidarlo para siempre, y sobre todo porque esa misma seguridad habían hecho que ella deseara darse una oportunidad con Neville y ahora se sentía terriblemente mal porque ella había aceptado besare con Neville pensando que estaba libre de todo su pasado pero con solo un instante con solo unas cuantas palabras Harry ponía su mundo al revés…

"No más" –pensó ella… "no te permitiré que quieras regresar a confundirme, no de nuevo, tu tiempo se terminó Harry Potter, no lloraré por ti nunca más"….

Se dirigió a las escaleras para tomar su dormitorio, la cabeza le daba vueltas, minutos antes estaba segura de que a la mañana siguiente miraría a Neville y correría a sus brazos para estar con él, pero ahora, ella quería estar con él pero cuando lo hiciera quería estar segura y ahora esa seguridad se había desvanecido gracias a las locuras de Harry…

"No Ginny, el nunca aceptará sus sentimientos y no puedes esperar a que lo haga, mientras él es feliz, ya no".

La chica intentó dormirse pero todo esto la tenía demasiado alterada, sin embargo se prometió a sí misma que esto no le afectaría, además porque estaba segura que nada cambiaria, Harry Potter jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos y ella ya no permitirá jamás ninguno de sus arranques, sobre todo ahora que había otra persona más en medio, Neville lo que más le dolía, porque de alguna forma se sentía culpable de volver a haberse sentido atraída aunque sea un instante por Harry, Neville su amigo incondicional que había estado ahí para ella, que la había amado que momentos antes ella lo había besado pensando que al fin había logrado olvidarse de sus viejos sentimientos.

_For all those times you stood by me _

_Por todas las veces que estuviste para apoyarme en ti _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_por toda la verdad que me hiciste ver _

Al día siguiente Ginny bajó a desayunar, era obvio que el los alumnos de Gryffindor que habían visto el suceso ya habían corrido la voz porque todos la miraban de reojo, miró a Hermione que estaba alejada de los niños y se fue a sentar con ella. Neville se encontraba con otros Gryffindors, por lo menos no tenía que enfrentarlo ahora. Aunque pensó que si Harry no hubiera actuado de esa forma, tal vez ella ahorita estaría deseando estar hablando con él y comunicándole lo que ayer con un simple beso había decidido.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, intentando volver a colocar sus emociones y pensamientos en el lugar que correspondían e intentando que todo volviera a la normalidad…

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la castaña inmediatamente que llegó a su lugar…

-Muy bien gracias… -dijo intentando parecer normal…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero –agregó Hermione… -todo Gryffindor sabe de la cachetada que le diste ayer a Harry, y no creo que pase mucho para que llegué a oídos de Cho, ¿Qué te hizo ahora?...-Ginny le contó a su amiga lo que había ocurrido…

-Lo vez Hermione justo el día en que yo creí que lo había superado, yo pensé que en verdad podría estar con Neville, pero por un momento dude, Hermione, solo un beso y pensé que tal vez…,

-Ginny es obvio, no pudiste haberlo olvidado de la noche a la mañana, tal vez creíste que lo habías olvidado porque al final sabias que el no sería tuyo, pero en el fondo aún lo…

-No…, -interrumpió la pelirroja fuertemente que algunos voltearon a verlas, Ginny se sonrojó un poco, y espero a que las miradas se alejaran de ella… -no lo digas Hermione, yo decidí que ya no iba a pensar en el y así lo haré, seguiré con mi plan, fue un pequeño tropezón pero lo superaré no quiero conjeturar ni ponerme a pensar sobre mis sentimientos por Harry ya no más. No puedo hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado pero si puedo volver a intentar no pensar ni hablar de él y eso empieza desde ahora. Miró hacia donde estaba Neville esperando alguna respuesta de él pero no la tuvo así que se marchó a buscar a Luna a su comedor para irse a su primera clase…

Cuando terminaron las clases Ginny decidió ir un rato a la sala común, de alguna manera ya no podía posponer aún más el hablar con Neville, sabía que a él más que a nadie tenía que darle explicaciones y el solo hecho de tenerlo que enfrentar la ponía extremadamente nervioso…

_For all the joy you brought to my life _

_por toda la alegria que trajiste a mi vida _

_For all the wrong that you made me right _

_por todos los errores que convertiste en aciertos _

Pero no se encontraba en la sala común así que subió al dormitorio pero antes de terminar de subir las escaleras oyó unas voces familiares….

-Creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar –comentó la primera voz…

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor, yo también quería hacerlo pero no habia encontrado el momento oportuno.

-Harry, no es un secreto lo que pasó anoche entre tu y Ginny, toda la sala común lo vio –agregó Neville serio, Ginny se paralizó, lo que nunca se pregunto es si todo mundo también sabría lo del beso que Harry le dio…

-Neville estoy preocupado por ti eso es todo eres mi amigo y espero que eso nunca cambie a pesar de todo… -comentó el ojiverde…

-Claro que eso nunca va a cambiar pero por eso antes necesito hablar contigo. Harry yo se que tú y Ginny fueron muy amigos, y también se lo que ella sintió o siente por ti, pero también se que ella había decidido no volver a hablar contigo, por lo menos si ella sabía que aún sentía algo por ti por lo que es muy probable que ayer fueras tu el que la buscáras.

-Neville no te voy a mentir, no es que los estuviera vigilando pero no pude evitar ver el beso que tu y ella se dieron… -confesó el ojiverde un poco incomodo y con un dejo de molestia en la voz…

-¿Eso te molestó? ¿te afecto de alguna manera? –preguntó nervioso Neville tal vez porque el sabia que si Harry tenía sentimientos por la pelirroja el no podía hacer nada porque ante todo el siempre había querido que la Ginny fuera feliz.

-Claro.. Claro que me afecta –admitió tartamudeando… -Neville no quiero que Ginny te lastime, no se cómo explicarlo, eres mi amigo y se que estas enamorado de ella pero yo no se si ella pueda corresponderte, me explico no quiero que te lastime…

-Harry muchas gracias pero ¿Cómo podría Ginny lastimarme?, creo que deberías sentirte feliz porque ella por fín va a poder olvidarte y verte como lo que eres, y dejar de preocuparte por mi, se que en el fondo la extrañas como tu amiga, la amiga que siempre ha sido para ti, tu mismo me lo dijiste, es como tu hermana, y de alguna forma debes de extrañar pasar tiempo con ella. Se que tal vez me llevara tiempo pero ella ya entendió que tu y ella no van a llegar a nada más, pero no entiendo cómo podría lastimarme, ella jamás estaría contigo porque sabe que tu no la vez más que como a una hermana a menos que tu si quisieras estar con ella –puntualizó Neviile un poco nervioso y agrego -¿tus sentimientos por ella han cambiado?...

Ginny escuchó atenta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa por la respuesta del ojiverde…

-Neville tu y yo hemos hablado de esto, sabes que yo solo puedo ver a Ginny como una amiga… -una parte de Ginny se decepciono pero la otra ya lo esperaba, sabía que no podía esperar otra cosa…. –pero de verdad, suponte que tu y ella comienzan a andar y tu te encariñas más con ella y ella después decide cortar contigo porque no puede olvidarme… -indicó el ojiverde…

-Harry –interrumpió su amigo –Harry, yo no puedo enamorarme más de Ginny porque la amo con todo mi ser, y además Harry no te molestes pero ¿de verdad te crees tan especial como para que ella no te pueda olvidar?, perdóname amigo pero ayer cuando viste ese beso fue por algo, yo no la obligue, ella y yo nos besamos porque ella así lo quisó, quien no te dice que ella ya te está olvidando…

-¡Ella no me está olvidando! –gritó de repente el ojiverde un poco desesperado

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –preguntó inmediatamente su amigo exasperándose también…

-Neville, eres mi amigo y por eso no puedo engañarte, se que todo mundo te ha dicho que Ginny y yo discutiamos y me dio una cachetada pero eso no fue lo único que paso -el corazón de la pelirroja se acelero, pidió con todo el corazón que el ojiverde parará y no dijera lo que ella tenía en mente, se desespero, quería salir y para esa conversación absurda pero al final ella también tendría que entrar y dar explicaciones -yo fui a reclamarle que te ilusionara, que te besará sabiendo que ella aún me amaba y ella me dijo que si te había besado era porque ella así lo había deseado, yo… yo no le creí y la besé -dijó sin pensarlo dos veces, Neville se sorprendió ante esta confesión, y Ginny sintió morir no tenía porque haber dicho eso…

-¿Qué? -fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Neville…

-Solo fue para comprobar que ella no me había olvidado -agregó inmediatamente Harry, -no lo vez Neville, ella me correspondió el beso, si ella ya me hubiera olvidado no lo hubiera permitido, además cuando nos separamos ella me preguntó que había significado aquel beso, ¿lo ves Neville?...-

-¿Por qué la besaste? -volvió a preguntar confundido

-Ya te lo dije fue para comprobar….

-Harry, es que no lo entiendo, tu me has dicho miles de veces que la ves como tu hermana a una hermana no vas y la besas en la boca…

-Pero no es mi hermana -gritó exasperado y Neville lo miró contrariado… -no es mi hermana, la quiero como eso, pero tu eres mi amigo y yo no quiero que ella te haga daño, no quiero que ande contigo cuando aún piensa en mí, eso no sería justo para ti…

-Sabes algo Harry, si en verdad eres mi amigo voy a pedirte un favor, -mencionó serio - yo amo a Ginny y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que ella te olvide y se enamore de mí, -indicó el ojiverde lo miró atónito -no me importa cuánto tiempo le lleve yo siempre voy a estar ahí, porque la amo Harry y porque ella significa todo para mí, y mientras eso sucede voy a pedirte que no te preocupes por mí, ya me lo advertiste, sé muy bien lo que ella sintió o siente por ti, pero yo si estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, estoy dispuesto a estar a su lado siempre, esperando el día que ella por fin se sienta libre de todo sentimiento por ti, no me importa salir lastimado con todo esto porque el poco o mucho tiempo que yo pase con ella serán los momentos más felices de mi vida y mientras dure ahí estaré.- el chico hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó –porque tengo fe en ella, tengo fe en mi, además sé muy bien que ella no gana nada alimentando ese amor, porque por lo último que tu me dijiste tu nunca podrías verla como otra cosa que no sea como tu amiga y tu hermana,…, -Neville observó a Harry el ojiverde no supo que decir, la pelirroja estaba realmente conmovida ante las palabras del chico, nunca pensó que él pudiera enfrentar a Harry de esa manera…. -Harry, soy tu amigo te aprecio demasiado y amo a Ginny como tú no puedes tener una idea, hace días te lo dije y hoy te lo vuelvo a repetir, pero yo no creo que la hayas besado por mí, Harry… -Neville se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en su hombro…, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, y si tú no puedes darle esa felicidad yo quiero intentarlo, pero sabes, algo me dice que esto que haces no es por mí si no por ella, -el ojiverde miró a su amigo y trago saliva… -no quiero que te detengas por mi Harry, porque no me gustaría saber que te callaste tus sentimientos por ella solo por lo que yo siento, si la amas solo ve y díselo, es su felicidad la que está en juego, te juro que nada me gustaría más que saber que ella es feliz contigo, con mi mejor amigo, yo se que te dije que no aceptaría después de aquella platica que me dijeras que tus sentimientos por ella habían cambiado pero aún hay tiempo, y te juro que si en este momento me dices que hay una parte de ti que quiere intentarlo yo me hago a un lado sin rencores, sin peleas, sin nada…, te prometo que yo me alejare de ustedes dos para que puedan ser felices, solo dime ¿Harry amas a Ginny?... -el ojiverde miró a su amigo, la pelirroja jamás creyó oír esas palabras de la boca de Neville, se quedó sin aliento, recordó aquellos momentos cuando un abrazo de Neville fue lo único que la consoló de la forma en que el ojiverde la habían hecho sentir o cuando Neville hizo que ella y Hermione volvieran a hablar, se preguntó por un momento como hubiera sido su vida si en esos momentos el no hubiera estado ahí. Y por un momento se preguntó cómo se sentiría si nunca más pudiera volver a sentir un abrazo de él, una palabra de comprensión…

_For every dream you made come true _

_por cada sueño que hiciste realidad _

_For all the love I found in you _

_por todo el amor que encuentro en ti _

_I'll be forever thankful baby _

_estare por siempre agradecida/o bebe _

Harry seguía sin hablar, Neville sabía perfectamente la respuesta de su amigo, por lo que apretó el hombro de su amigo, bajó el brazo, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando oyó unos pasos, Harry también los oyó porque alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido lo que hizo que Neville girará la mirada….

-No…, por favor, no te alejes de mi jamás… -la pelirroja que no había aguantado aquel momento había decidido aparecer y en un impulso abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Neville, Harry miró la escena sorprendido…

_You're the one who held me up _

_tu eres el unico que me sostuvo _

_Never let me fall _

_nunca me dejaste caer _

_You're the one who saw me trough _

_eres el único que me vio a traves _

_Trough it all _

_a traves de todo _

_You were my strenght when I was weak _

_fuiste mi fuerza cuando fui debil _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_fuiste mi voz cuando no pude ver _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_viste lo mejor que habia en mi _

-Ginny, yo… -dijo sorprendido Neville…

-No pude evitar oír la conversación, -mencionó pausadamente con ojos rojos mientras se separaba de Neville -había querido hablar contigo toda la mañana, alguien me dijo que te había visto subir al dormitorio fue por eso que vine a buscarte pero los oí hablar y… -la pelirroja se quedó callada apenada..

-Si necesitan hablar yo…, yo los dejo… -dijo Harry con una voz apenas audible y nervioso, intentó dar la vuelta para irse…

-No -Neville y Ginny dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron pero fue la pelirroja quien prosiguió -No Harry, por favor, tengo algo importante que decir y necesito que estés aquí -Nev, ayer cuando nos besamos, yo realmente desee ese beso, estaba…

-Ginny, por favor no tenemos que hablar de eso… -pidió Neville… -al menos Harry puede…

-No, así tiene que ser –puntualizó la pelirroja y se dirigió a Harry… -estaba tan ocupada en echarte la culpa por no amarme que habia olvidado por completo tus sentimientos, siempre fuiste un buen amigo Harry, y era obvio que te preocuparas porque Neville no saliera lastimado, por eso necesito que escuches esto, para que te des cuenta que nunca más volveré a herir a Neville en la vida… -la pelirroja miró a Neville, -todo este tiempo lo único que quería era quitarme a Harry de la cabeza y tu estuviste ahí esperando dándome tu amistad, ayer me di cuenta que Harry ya no ocupaba el primer lugar en mis pensamientos, es más sentí que casi lo lograba, que al fin estaba a punto de olvidarlo, por eso ese beso realmente lo desee Neville, y cuando me dijiste que no querías que dijera nada y te fuiste quería correr a tu lado para decirte que quería intentarlo, no quería detenerme a pensar, solo deseaba decirte que al otro día estaría ahí para ti, pero entonces llegó Harry a confundirme otra vez, no puedo negártelo, y no quiero mentirte, por un momento sentí que no todo estaba perdido -la pelirroja miro al ojiverde, el estaba pasmado ante esto -pensé que tal vez tú sentías cosas por mí y que habías sentido celos, estaba tan segura de que así era pero tu volviste a negarlo y me sentí estúpida otra véz, por mantener una chispa de esperanza cuando yo sabia que tu nunca serías capaz de aceptar algo -Ginny regreso a mirar a Neville - y me sentí terriblemente culpable por ti después, porque de alguna forma si había aceptado besarte había sido porque pensé que estaba superando lo de Harry pero en un momento todo se movió y sentí que no era justo para ti, porque tu mereces que la persona que este a tu lado solo piense en ti y no que pueda tener dudas solo por cosas insignificates, por eso vine a buscarte para decirte que tal vez era mejor que te alejaras de mí, que yo no quería hacerte daño y que Harry tenía razón….

_Lifted me up when I couln't reach _

_me alzaste cuando no podia alcanzar _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_me diste fe porque creias _

_I'm everything I am _

_soy todo lo que soy _

_Because you loved me _

_porque me amaste _

_You gave me wings and made me fly _

_me diste alas y me hiciste volar _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_perdi mi fe y me la diste de nuevo _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance _

-Ginny yo siempre he sabido que tu amas a Harry -agregó Neville… -eso lo he tenido…

-Lo sé -interrumpió la pelirroja poniendo su dedo índice en su boca, Harry frunció el cejo inconscientemente… -pero oír esta conversación, escuchar todo lo que estabas dispuesto a hacer por mí y además saber que estabas dispuesto a hacerte aún lado por la felicidad de Harry y la mía me hizo darme cuenta de algo que me sorprendió… -la pelirroja le tomó una mano al chico…. -Neville te necesito, te necesito como jamás pensé necesitar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti Harry -miro al ojiverde y lo dijo sinceramente… -cuando dijiste que te alejarías recordé todo lo que hemos pasado en estos días y no pude imaginarlos sin ti, así como no pude imaginar no poder estar cerca de ti -unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la pelirroja, Neville la miró contrariado y después miro a Harry que miraba la escena perplejo… -Neville quiero estar contigo -agregó, -estoy más segura que nunca y si tu estas dispuesto a intentarlo si tú me das una oportunidad para demostrarte que esto que estoy sintiendo es sincero…

_You gave me wings and made me fly _

_me diste alas y me hiciste volar _

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky _

_tocaste mi mano y pude tocar el cielo _

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me _

_perdi mi fe y me la diste de nuevo _

_You said no star was out of reach _

_dijiste que ninguna estrella estaba fuera de alcance _

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_estuviste para mi y permaneci alta _

_I had your love I had it all _

_tenia tu amor, lo tenia todo _

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me _

_estoy agradecida por cada dia que me diste _

_Maybe I don't know that much _

_quizas no se mucho _

_But I know that much is true _

_pero se que esto es verdadero _

_I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_fui bendecida/o porque fui amada/o por ti _

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás hablando en serio?... -preguntó Neville contrariado…

-Si, por eso quería que Harry estuviera presente -si yo tuviera dudas de querer estar contigo jamás me habría atrevido a hacerlo delante de él además de que quiero que él esté suficientemente seguro que si voy a estar contigo es porque así lo deseo y no para tratar de olvidarlo -la pelirroja miró a Harry -no te mentiré diciendo que Harry esta fuera de mi vida, tampoco puedo definirte que es lo que siento por él porque el siempre ocupara un lugar importante en mi vida, como mi gran amigo, como mi primer amor -dijo al ojiverde…, -pero si puedo decirte que se perfectamente que quiero estar contigo, ahora lo sé. -Ginny miró a Neville a los ojos tomando con la otra mano libre su mejilla y sonriéndole…

_You were always there for me _

_siempre estuviste ahi para mi _

_The tender wind that carried me _

_el suave viento que me llevaba _

_A light in the dark shinning your love into my life _

_una luz en la oscuridad alumbrando tu amor en mi vida _

_You've been my inspiration _

_has sido mi inspiracion _

_Trough the lies you were the truth _

_entre las mentiras, eras la verdad _

_My world is a better place because of you _

_mi mundo es un lugar mejor por ti _

Neville miró a Harry, el ojiverde entendió que su amigo aún esperaba aquella respuesta, miro por un instante los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de Ginny, y recordó aquella sonrisa….

-Ginny, si oíste lo último que Harry y yo hablamos, Ginny debes de saber que Harry…

-No, Neville, tal vez ayer me hubiera gustado oír de los labios de Harry una respuesta, pero ahora ya no me interesa, ya no quiero saber qué es lo que él siente por mí,- la pelirroja miro al ojiverde –fue una tontería de mi parte pensar que aunque lo negaras sentías algo por mí, pero ahora que no me interesa suena absurdo pensar que alguien puede negar por tanto tiempo un sentimiento como este, y tengo que agradecerte que siempre fuiste sincero conmigo, por eso ahora quiero hacerlo con Neville-la pelirroja miro a Neville –ahora lo único que me interesa saber es si tu realmente estas dispuesto a intentarlo, diciéndote a los ojos que esto es realmente lo que más deseo -mencionó la pelirroja, Neville miró al ojiverde confundido…

-Yo… -tartamudeó el chico

-Neville yo quiero a Ginny como a una hermana -interrumpió de repente el ojiverde, Neville lo miró contrariado… -siempre ha sido así -agregó contrariado…

-Harry, eso no es… -dijo Neville seguró porque el sabia que minutos antes si la pelirroja no hubiera aparecido el ojiverde no le hubiera contestado eso…

-Eso es lo que te iba a contestar -agregó el ojiverde pero Ginny llegó y no pude hacerlo…

-¿Sabes lo que significa esa respuesta verdad Harry? -preguntó Neville nerviosamente, Harry se acercó a Neville y como él lo había hecho antes le colocó una mano en el hombro….

-Claro que lo sé, ¿y si Ginny esta lo suficientemente segura? –preguntó el ojiverde….

Ginny lo miró y después miró a los ojos a Neville…

-Esto es lo que quiero Nev… -agregó…

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Ginny… -la pelirroja le sonrió y ambos mirarón a Harry…

-Espero que sean muy felices, les deseo lo mejor de todo corazón-agregó Harry… -y se dio la vuelta para entrar al dormitorio, Ginny abrazó a Neville fuertemente y el chico de la emoción la alzó un poco, después la bajó y se miraron a los ojos, la pelirroja sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó de lleno en la boca y sin que se dieran cuenta el ojiverde contempló la escena antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

-Oh por Dios, ¿esto es real? –preguntó aturdido Neville mientras la pelirroja le limpiaba unas lágrimas que en el último momento se le habían salido al chico…

-Sí, claro que sí, te quiero Neville, te quiero mucho y quiero estar a tu lado siempre…-ambos se miraron y se fundieron en otro hermoso beso…

_You were my strenght when I was weak _

_fuiste mi fuerza cuando fui debil _

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_fuiste mi voz cuando no pude hablar _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _

_fuiste mi voz cuando no pude ver _

_You saw the best there was in me _

_viste lo mejor que habia en mi _

_Lifted me up when I couln't reach_

_me alzaste cuando no podia alcanzar _

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _

_me diste fe porque me amaste_

Los exámenes y trabajos finales terminaron, los días en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de verano estaban contados, solo faltaba la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos y al otro día todos partirían de vacaciones. Neville estaba feliz y Ginny también, realmente se sentía muy bien tener a alguien a su lado que la amara y se preocupara por ella. El trabajo de Harry, Hermione, Neville y Draco habia salido bien, Ron había tenido que aguantarse algunas rabietas por ver convivir al rubio con el amor de su vida pero lo peor vino cuando se enteró que su hermanita estaba de novia con Neville por lo que la poca o nula relación que llevaba con el terminó primero por haber permitido la locura de que Draco entrara a su equipo además de que Longbottom ya no parecía tan molesto por la presencia en su equipo y con el que incluso conversaba entretenidamente algunas veces.

El día esperado llegó, todo mundo se alistaba para estar en el evento más esperado del año. Draco no tenía planes de ir al final del torneo de los tres magos pero Hermione lo convenció, Ginny a regañadientes acepto la compañía del rubio con ellos ya que su mejor amiga y su novio no tenían problemas porque el estuviera así y a Luna le daba igual. Ron por su parte se fue con Dean y los demás del club de Duelo, a pesar de que seguía sin estar en el esperando que con eso Hermione aceptara volver con el, Lavender y sus amigas también se sentaron con ellos.

La victoria llego para Hogwarts, aunque algunos alumnos de Drumstrang comenzaron a quejarse que había sido trampa, pero eso no importó para que los festejos en Hogwarts se realizaran.

-Tal vez mañana con todo el alboroto no haya tiempo para hablar –comentó el rubio a Hermione cuando la fue a dejar a la sala común…

-¿Qué dices? Tienes que venir a nuestro compartimiento…

-Hermione, no, yo se que tu amiga no me soporta, Neville es muy amable pero no quiero que tenga problemas con Ginny…

-Draco, Ginny es un poco aprensiva a veces pero ella no se molestará porque compartas…

-Hermione, solo quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi este año, nunca pensé que terminaría siendo amigo de…

-De una sangre sucia –agregó ella…

-No, no es eso, sino que parecía que tu y yo nunca íbamos a poder llevarnos bien, aún así nunca olvidaré la amistad sincera que me brindaste este año.

-Parece una despedida, -dijo acongojada la castaña…

-Hermione, el próximo año se que Ron seguirá ahí, y como dijó Ginny hace rato, tu le prometiste a ella que volverían el próximo año, yo aún me siento muy culpable porque este año no hayan podido arreglar sus diferencias, ya no quiero ser un obstáculo, tampoco quiero que el siga enfadado todo el tiempo.

-Draco yo no voy a volver con Ron… -dijo tajantemente…

-Pero tu le dijiste a Ginny…

-Se lo que le dije, pero ella aún no entiende ciertas cosas y aunque yo volviera con el, nunca dejaría de llevarme contigo… -puntualizó..

-Aún así quería agradecerte todo… -la castaña le sonrió y lo abrazó

-Te veo mañana en el expreso de Hogwarts… -y entró a la sala común…

Todos al otro día se despedían de los amigos que habían hecho aquel año. Viktor Krum se acercó a despedirse de sus amigas…

-Esperro volverrrnos a encontrrrar prrronto… -les dijo a Ginny, Hermione y Luna…

-Yo creo que es muy probable –dijo con sinceridad la castaña, -no dejes de escribirnos –pidió Hermione..

-No ro harré, ni ustedes tampoco.. – Me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado a la persona adecuada para ti –dijo Krum y Ginny sonrió y tomó de la mano a Neville que estaba ahí con ellas.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo Krum, siempre te recordaré… -y soltó a Neville para abrazarlo, después Krum se despidió de Luna y por último abrazó a la castaña…

-ADios Herrmione…, tal vez un dia de estos quieras venir a visitar Bulgaria…

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias… -finalizó…

Todos estaban alrededor del expreso, Harry estaba con Cho y ella cerca de sus amigas, Neville ayudo caballerosamente a su novia a subir al tren mientras el ojiverde contemplaba la escena, después ayudo a Hermione y Luna, buscarón un compartimiento vació que pronto encontraron. La castaña busco a Draco pero no lo encontró, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo, en ese trayecto se encontró con Ron, ambos se miraron por un instante…

-Te amo –susurró el pelirrojo a la castaña, ella lo miró, deseó con todas sus fuerzas decirle lo mismo, estaba punto de hacerlo cuando vió a lo lejos al rubio que se alejaba, desvió la mirada del ojiazul…

-Draco.. –Gritó y salió corriendo en su búsqueda, Ron se sintió desplazado pero sintió una mano caliente en su brazo…

-Ron, no sufras por ella, no vale la pena, personas como Hermione y Draco siempre terminan juntos porque son tal para cual… -indicó la rubia…

-Lavender, no tengo ganas de hablar de ellos, agregó mientras se metia en el compartimiento donde estaba su amigo Dean….

-Vamos, ya tenemos un compartimiento… -le dijo la castaña al rubio…

-No Hermione ustedes son 4, no hay lugar para mí… -pretextó Malfoy…

-Como si nadie más ocupara más de los lugares permitidos… -la castaña lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro hasta aquel lugar…

Cuando llegaron a Londres todos empezaron a desalojar el tren, fueron a formarse para buscar sus cosas, Neville ayudó a Ginny con sus cosas, Fred y George fueron a buscar a su hermana y al poco rato llegó Ron, un poco molesto porque cerca de ahí estaba el rubio y Hermione, Harry también se acercó a despedirse de Neville…

Los familiares mágicos entraban a la plataforma 9 ¾, por lo que la señora Molly corrió a abrazar a su hija y después a sus hijos, también abrazo al ojiverde…, Luna se despidió de inmediato por que a lo lejos miró a su padre y no pudo evitar marcharse corriendo…

-Espero tenerte este año por mi casa para las vacaciones Harry, si necesitas que les digamos a tus tios… -agregó la señora cuando dejó de abrazarlo…

-Muchas gracias señora, pero me temó que saldré de viaje con mis tíos –pretextó, Molly realmente se sintió decepcionada pero se percató que Ron y el casi no se dirigían la palabra y que Harry se despedía solo de Neville, también le dijo adiós a Hermione antes de irse de nuevo hacia donde estaba Cho, Molly lo contempló irse…

-Te llegó nuestra carta mamá… -agregó la pelirroja…

-Claro que sí, y me parece una idea excelente Hermione… -agregó la señora Weasley, Ron se pusó atento a esto…. – claro que Ginny irá a pasar unas semanas contigo a tu casa… -el ojiazul los miró sorprendidos…

-¿Tus padres vendrán por ti?, o pueden recogerte en casa…

-No, deben de estar afuera…

-Bien cariño, entonces es hora de partir, nos mandamos lechuzas para quedar de acuerdo el día en que Ginny ira a casa contigo..

La castaña se despidió de su amiga y de la señora Molly…, Neville también se despidió de un abrazó de la pelirroja…

-¿Hermione? –interrumpió el rubio, el pelirrojo miró receloso la escena… -Quiero presentarte a mi tia Tonks, Hermione la miró, sintió una inmediata simpatía por ella, la castaña le extendió la mano y la abrazó…

-Hermione, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi primo…

-No tienes nada que agradecer…

-Hola Molly –la bruja de cabellos rozados abrazó a la señora Weasley y ella le devolvió el abrazo,

-Hola Tonks…

-Espero que puedas visitarnos a la casa un día de estos, pidió Tonks,

-Si, muchas gracias…

Todos avanzaron poco a poco a la salida del andén 9 ¾ , todos hacían cola…

-Ha sido un año un poco complicado ¿no crees? –agregó la pelirroja a su amiga…

-Si, nunca pensé vivir tantas cosas en un solo año…

-si, yo tampoco pensé que al final pudiera ser tan feliz, miró a lo lejos a su novio quien estaba siendo regañado por su abuela... –y tu también pudiste haberlo sido, miró a su hermano a lo lejos quién se veía en todos lados menos ahí…

-Gin –reprendió la castaña…

-Lo sé, tenemos que esperar a que termine el verano – su amiga le sonrió…

La castaña miró a sus padres y fue corriendo a abrazarlos, y mientras saliá de la estación miró por ultima vez hacia donde se encontraba Ron, el también la miraba, Hermione cerró los ojos y se obligo a no mirarlo más…

_I'm everything I am _

_Yo soy todo lo que soy_

_Because you loved me_

_Porque me amaste_

_Hola, que lindo es no tardarse tanto para escribir, espero que este capitulo les guste y sea de su agrado, uff ya llegue al quinto año, por fin, espero que este fic les siga gustando como siempre. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Anyeli, amiga gracias por estar ahí siempre para aconsejarme y escuchar mis ideas de verdad, gracias. Y bueno igual agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que se toma el tiempo para leer este fic y comentar, yo se que los he abandonado mucho, este fic pronto cumplirá dos años y no puedo creer que el año pasado haya escrito 25 capitulos y ahora solo lleve 6, prometo de ahora en adelante hacerlo más rápido, por mi parte espero antes del 26 publicar otros dos capítulos pero mejor no prometo nada y por favor si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me comentaran para que me dijeran como ven el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, todo tiene un porque y se que al final se darán cuenta del porque sucedieron algunas cosas de esa forma._


	32. Cap 31: Tu Vacio

CAPITULO 31

TU VACIO

_De repente me doy cuenta de que ya no estás,_

_y me extrémese la agonía de no verte más,_

_y en el silencio de la noche es el inmenso amor,_

_tu vacio._

-Aún no puedo creer que todos estos años haya estado tan ciego… -mencionó el ojiverde mientras acariciaba el largo pelo rojo, ella estaba recostada en su pecho y el recargaba su cara en su cabeza tiernamente.

-Claro que no es tu culpa… -insistió ella pero el suavemente colocó su índice sobre sus labios.

-No intentes justificarme, siempre estuviste ahí amándome en silencio y fui tan ciego, tan torpe, perdimos tantos momentos, incluso años… -La pelirroja se incorporó, los ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes, y lo tomó de sus mejillas con una de sus manos él la acarició, su piel era tan suave.

_Todo lo que hago es por ti,_

-Nada que no podamos recuperar, -advirtió ella sonriéndole -nos queda toda una vida por delante y no sé tú pero por lo menos yo ya he estado suficiente tiempo lejos de ti que se que quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado–ella le sonrió dulcemente y el tomó la mano que acarició anteriormente para ponerla en su corazón, no quería pensar en el futuro, hacerlo era lamentarse aún más por el tiempo perdido.

_todo lo que tengo me lo has dado, _

-Quiero que recuerdes siempre este momento y la forma en que mi corazón esta latiendo, Gin pasé lo que pasé, no importa lo que nos deparé el destino quiero que sepas que Ginny Weasley es el amor de la vida de Harry Potter y eso no podrá cambiarlo nadie…

_todas tus palabras son de amor,_

Ella le sonrió sus ojos emitieron un brillo profundo e intenso, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, sintió deseos inmensos de besarla, la necesitaba cerca de él urgentemente pero el se acercó a ella suavemente y la besó, despacio y sin prisa, no sabía si tendrían toda una vida por delante pero por lo menos ese momento era de ellos y lo disfrutaría hasta el último segundo.

_mi único refugio son tus brazos._

Tres toquidos a la puerta lo hicieron despertar de pronto…

-Levántate ya, no es hotel para que despiertes a la hora que quieras –gritó una voz aguda, le tomó algunos minutos percatarse en donde se encontraba y distinguir entre lo que era realidad y lo que había sido un hermoso sueño, aún podía sentir la emoción que sintió al besarla, no pudo evitar sonreír, cerró los ojos esperando poder continuar con aquel sueño para poder seguir con aquel sentimiento de tenerla a su lado, fue en ese momento cuando se hizo consciente de la persona con la que había soñado.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana lo que hizo que abriera los ojos, aunque eso no lo despertó, en realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto, pensando en ella…

_-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el asombrado, asomándose junto con ella por el pozito para ver si los maestros se habían ido.._

_-En la casa de los gritos, ¿Creo?... –aclaro ella en un susurró…_

_-¿Y como vamos a volver a la torre…? –se preguntó intentando recuperar la respiración_

_-Creo que vamos a tener que esperar que Snape deje de vigilar… -ella se volteó y lo miró con sus ojos cafes, no estaba molesta como otras veces, por primera vez ella no tenía esa mirada firme y acusadora, el la miró por unos segundos cuando ella no estaba enojada realmente era una persona agradable, esto lo hizo percatarse de quien lo había ayudado.._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... –preguntó de la nada._

_-¿Hacer que? –dijo sorprendida…_

_-Seguirme, y sobre todo salvarme… -dijo apenado y sorprendido ante la actitud de la castaña._

_Hermione enrojeció un poco pero como el cuarto estaba oscuro Ron no se dio cuenta._

_-No lo sé, pensé que podían salir las cosas mal… -dijo con sinceridad…_

_Todos mis deseos son de ti,_

Ron recordó con nostalgia aquella ocasión en que Hermione lo había ayudado a escapar de los profesores, la primera vez que ella había decidido ser su cómplice, cuando desinteresadamente lo ayudo y la vez que ella creyó en el.

_-El es el mejor en los duelos, no hay nadie que le gané, por eso se comporta así, nunca nadie ha podido pararle el alto y pues él siente que puede hacer todo lo que quiera…_

_-Nadie es invencible… -el no comprendió en ese instante el peso de esa frase.._

_-El sí…, nadie nunca podrá ganarle. –dijo con sinceridad Draco era tan bueno enduelos…_

_-Yo conozco a alguien capaz de hacerlo… _

_-Ah sí, ¿Quién? –preguntó sarcástico mientras continuaba explorando el lugar._

_-Tù… -en ese momento su corazón se paró por un instante, y la miró a los ojos, en ellos había esperanza._

_todo mi presente y mi pasado,_

Ahora que lo recordaba y que podía pensar las cosas con mayor claridad podría percatarse del amor que en ese tiempo los unía.

_-Ah- Ron rió sorprendido, -osea ¿que me estas usando?_

_-Se podría decir que nos estamos usando los dos- agregó la castaña divertida, por primera vez la miraba sonreir, y aquella sonrisa lo hacia sentirse extemadamente tranquilo._

_-¿Y a ti para que te puede servir? –preguntó _

_-Pues para defenderme de niños pelirrojos insoportables tal vez… -dijo sarcástica, _tal vez por eso le encantaba pelear con ella, su tono sarcástico realmente era demasiado lindo.

_-Ah, en serio, ¿y si no te caen bien los pelirrojos entonces porque una sabelotodo como tu los ayudas de otros que quieren hacer que los expulsen?_

_-Por que tal vez esta sabelotodo no esta dispuesta a darle a otro el crédito de su expulsión…_

Ron sonrió divertido al recordar esos momentos…

_todo lo que quiero es darte amor,_

_-Primeramente quiero decirte que no fue mi intención escuchar lo que hablabas en la cabeza de puerco…_

_-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo- admitió la chica bajando la mirada… -Ron, de verdad quiero irme, no quiero hablar de esto contigo, nunca debiste de haberlo oído, sería muy tonto si intentara negarlo, pero quisiera borrarlo pronto y para siempre…- _

_-En cambio yo quisiera recordarlo toda mi vida- confesó el chico acercándose unos cuantos centímetros a ella, sin embargo ella dio un paso atrás…_

_-Ron no…- la chica aún tenía la mirada hacia el piso, intentaba comprender las palabras que el acababa de decirle sin éxito, su presencia hacia que no pudiera pensar con claridad, de repente sintió que la mirada de él estaba clavada en ella y no pudo resistir mirarlo a los ojos. -tienes que olvidarlo, por favor, no quisiera que nuestra amistad se arruinara…_

_-¿Amistad?- preguntó el chico viéndola firmemente a los ojos… -ahora estoy más seguro que nunca, que entre tu y yo nunca ha habido amistad…_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó temblorosa la chica mientras Ron se le acercaba, sin embargo ella no retrocedió más, todo lo que estaba sintiendo la estaba paralizando, esos ojos azules la contemplaban, de repente Ron subió su mano derecha y la posó sobre la mejilla de la castaña, acariciándola, esta tembló de la sensación que acababa de recorrer todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un instante, estaban demasiado juntos, poco a poco la cara de él se fue acercando peligrosamente hasta que llegó un momento que esos ojos azules estaban tan cerca que lastimaba el verlos así que cerró los ojos esperando que en su cuerpo estallara todo lo que llevaba dentro, de repente algo caliente le quemó sus labios, y su corazón parecía que iba a estallar, los labios de Ron estaban rosando los suyos, y en ese momento ambos temblaron. Fue entonces cuando ambos se fusionaron muy lentamente. Ni el ni ella tenían idea como era la sensación de besarse con alguien, pero eso que estaban sintiendo era más de lo que hubieran esperado. Después la otra mano de Ron que estaba libre tomo el otro extremo de la cara de Hermione y la sostuvo suavemente, él quería sentirla tan cerca como pudiera, sentían que ambos estaban conectados porque los labios de el encajaban a la perfección con los de ella que eran tan suaves al igual que los de él. Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarlo más hacia ella así que sus brazos rodearon su torso muy lentamente._

_todo lo que se es que te amo._

Lo que había ocurrido con aquella platica con Neville y aquel besó no podían confundirlo y mucho menos aquel sueño, lo que pasaba es que tantas veces que ella se lo había dicho y las veces que Neville intentó persuadirlo lo estaban empezando a afectar de alguna forma. Tenía que aceptar que en la última platica que tuvieron el tenía ganas de decirle a Neville que si estaba confundido y que tal vez no era cierto que veía a Ginny como una hermana, tal vez todo ese tiempo había intentado negar sus sentimientos por miedo, miedo a echar a perder lo que ya tenían, pero al final ya no existía nada entre ellos, hacia años que Ginny no llegaba a empaparlo con su optimismo, tampoco había nadie que lo escuchara, ni nadie que bromeara y que lo entendiera en cosas tan sencillas. Hacia meses que su risa no le hacía olvidar que sus padres nunca estarían ahí para aconsejarlo.

_-Se porque estas triste –indicó la pelirroja mientras el miraba Hogwarts por última vez del espejo del tren, esas palabras las hicieron salir de sí mismo para mirarla, ella le tomó la mano, un calor de bienestar se hizo presente. –Pero no vas a estar solo por mucho tiempo, en la madriguera tienes una familia que te quiere, además te escribiré todos los días para que ninguno de ellos te sientas solo –comentó la pelirroja antes de que Ron y Hermione entraran al compartimiento ya que Ron se había ofrecido muy amablemente a ayudarle a la castaña con su equipaje – yo se que desde donde estén tus papas siempre están contigo, así es como siento que papa esta siempre a mi lado, aquí en mi corazón…_

_Nada me hace ver más que tu luz,_

_-Gracias Ginny… -la pelirroja lo miró, los ojos verdes del pelinegro se habían vuelto rojizos, el sentimiento la invadió a ella y no pudo evitar de un salto abrazarlo._

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarla…

_¡Ron! - Hermione le habló fuerte a su novio_

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el consternado…_

_-Olvide la tarea de transformaciones- y al hacerlo se paró en seco del pasto donde él y Ron habían pasado toda la tarde, como consecuencia de esto la cabeza de Ron que estaba en el muslo de la chica cayó al piso…_

_-Auch -gritó el…_

_-Perdón, lo siento, lo siento no quise hacerlo -se agachó al piso para cerciorarse que no lo hubiera lastimado…_

_-¿Pudiste haberme avisado? -preguntó sobándose._

_-No quise hacerlo -Hermione se había hincado, Ron ya se había sentado en el pasto… -¿Quieres que vaya a la enfermería? Puedo llevarte levitando…_

_-No…, que no vez que puedo morir si te vas -le contestó el..._

_-Ron, no seas dramático solo fue un golpe, solo necesito alguna pomada o algo que te cure…_

_-Yo tengo otra mejor cura -dijo el chico._

_-¿Cuál?_

_Hermione se encontraba hincada al lado de Ron…_

_-Primero fíjate si no se me hizo un chichón -le pidió el chico, para eso Hermione tuvo que acercarse más a él y Ron bajo su cabeza para que ella lo revisara, sin embargo Ron la abrazó, ella lo miró con sus ojos castaños, era tan hermosa que no pudo evitar robarle un beso._

_nada me cautiva como tú,_

No tenia intenciones de levantarse de la cama, recordar aquellos momentos era como volver a vivirlos, realmente no deseaba estar con nadie más solo recordando…

Su corazón le pedía que lo admitiera, pero su mente se lo prohibía, pero si se trataba de admitir el tenía que confesar que la pelirroja era más importante de lo que el creía, por lo menos durante el tiempo que llevaba en Privet Drive había pensado más que en su novia Cho, de quien no había tenido noticias a pesar de las 3 cartas que él le había enviado. En ese momento el pelirrojo se hizo consciente de que él nunca había soñado con Cho de la forma en la que soñó con la pelirroja…

_nada más me importa, nadie mas_

"Solo admítelo" –dijo una voz en su interior, Harry se incorporó, se puso las manos en la cara y no pudo evitar tomar la almohada y lanzarla al piso, de que servía admitirlo ahora. Era claro que si podía tener ese tipo de sueños con ella es que realmente nunca la había visto como hermana, pero de que le servía eso si ella estaba con él…

_De repente me doy cuenta de que ya no estás,_

_-¿Por qué no me contestas…?, Hermione- mencionó el pelirrojo con miedo… -¿Te gusta Malfoy? -preguntó con desesperación._

_Ella agacho la mirada, un calor inmenso invadió el pecho del pelirrojo._

_-Hermione, dímelo… -exigió con miedo._

_-Ron, lo siento… -_

_-¿Te gusta? -le gritó con impaciencia, y desesperación, a ella no podía gustarle el.._

_-Si… -susurró…, el pudo ver pena en sus ojos.._

_-No te creo… -mintió más para convencerse a sí mismo_

_-Pues créelo Ron, -gritó de repente y eso lo hizo despertar a la realidad -si quieres que te lo diga, si, me gusta Draco, no sé cómo pasó, pero me gusta…., -la respiración del pelirrojo se hizo, muy fuerte, el corazón de Hermione latía con demasiada fuerza…_

Esas últimas palabras aún resoplaban en su mente como si ella se las volviera a repetir, una por una eran como espadas que ella le clavaba en el corazón, ahora entendía todas las veces que ella lo había rechazado, sin atreverse a decirle la verdad, y después ella le había comprobado cada palabra, siguiendo al lado de él y ayudándolo en sus trabajos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, si el no hubiera sido tan estúpido para creerle.

_y me extrémese la agonía de no verte más,_

Tenía que salir pronto de aquella recamará distraerse caminando por algún lado o tal vez bajar al comedor para que sus tíos pasaran toda la mañana enlistándole todos sus defectos todo era mejor a tener que estar ahí hundido en sus pensamientos, llevaba dos semanas luchando contra aceptar sus sentimientos y ese sueño no cambiaria en nada su desición más que nunca tenía que aferrarse a que la veía como una hermana y por eso extrañaba tanto estar a su lado. "Al final cuando regreses a Hogwarts y veas a Cho se te olvidara esa tonta idea de ver a Ginny como algo más y cuando vuelvas a verla al lado de tu mejor amigo te sentiras feliz porque ambos lo son". Se repitió a sí mismo levantándose de dos brincos de la cama, esperando que la noche llegara muy tarde para no tener que volver a pensar o a soñar con ella.

_y en el silencio de la noche es el inmenso amor,_

_tu vacio._

Se levantó de inmediato cuando esos recuerdos llegaron a el, el verano estaba pasando demasiado lento o al menos así lo sentía, no podía creer que apenas hubiera pasado un mes. Fred y George se la pasaban metidos en su cuarto inventando hechizos, la señora Weasley en sus deberes domésticos y Ginny recibiendo y contestando lechuzas de Luna, Neville y Hermione, el por su parte aún esperaba que en algún momento se cruzara alguna lechuza y llegara hasta sus manos provenientes de la castaña, pero tenía que conformarse con ver a Dean algunas veces por la chimenea. El no tener las distracciones de los deberes escolares, o del club del duelo hacían que el dolor de no poder estar con ella se intensificaran, sobre todo cuando no estaba en compañía de su madre o de algunos de sus hermanos, tal vez por eso intentaba distraerse con labores en la casa, como ordenar su cuarto o ayudar a desgnomatizar el jardín, pero llegó un punto en el cual ya no había nada que ordenar y ya no quedaban gnomos en el jardín…

Tenía que encontrar algo rápido pero no había demasiado que hacer, Ginny aún dormía y su madre había salido muy temprano por la mañana, un ruidito lo hizo asomarse por la ventana, fue cuando vio a una pequeña lechuza intentando entrar por la ventana, corrió a auxiliarla, llevaba un gran paquete y una carta, volteó a ver el remitente mientras su corazón palpitaba fuerte, su sospecha era cierta pero su nombre no estaba escrito, era su letra, la misma caligrafia que a el le parecía perfecta pero tenía otro nombre:

Ginny

Su corazón se detuvo un segundo de decepción intentó subir las escaleras se la llevaría a su hermana pero algo lo detuvo, ¿si en esa carta ella preguntara por él?, tal vez alguna pista de que aún le importaba. No lo pensó dos veces se asomó a las escaleras esperando que la pelirroja aún estuviera dormida, y así parecía por lo que subió despació a su cuarto con el paquete y se encerró en el, la abrió poco a poco y comenzó a leer…

Querida Ginny:

Espero que todo ande bien en la madriguera, me hiciste reir con tu última carta, todo anda bien por aca, nada nuevo, aunque me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo recordando que se siente estar sin magia, te ayuda a valorarla muchísimo, mi carta es para decirte que todo esta listo para cuando decidas venir, sabes que estaba un poco nerviosa con eso de que estas acostumbrada a estar siempre rodeada con magia y en mi casa todo es tan normal, pero papa y yo estuvimos arreglando mi cuarto y pasamos la cama de visitas a mi recamara así que solo falta esperarte, estoy tan ansiosa, mi papa y yo hicimos alguna lista de algunas cosas que podría enseñarte sobre como nos divertimos los muggles, pero el parque de diversiones lo reserve para lo último mientras esperamos que Neville convenza a su abuela para ir con nosotros. Otra cosa, quería agradecerte la propuesta que me hiciste en tu última carta, la respuesta sincera es sí, he seguido en contacto con el, sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarlo solo, este año ha sido muy duro para él, estoy segura que le haría bien distraerse un rato. Gracias por todo esto amiga, por eso te quiero tanto, en otras cosas quiero pedirte que estés pendiente de la chimenea a las 11 en punto, te hablaré por Red Flu para saber cuando vas a llegar, pero sabes que aún no estoy lista para hablar con otra persona que no seas tu. Saludame mucho a tu mama y agradecele por la comida que nos envió el otro dia.

Atte: Hermione.

Ron arrugó la hoja sin percatarse de lo que hacia, ella no solo lo había ignorado en aquella carta sino que su hermana le había ocultado cosas, y además ahora estaba ayudando a la castaña a acercarse a aquel individuo, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de el, esto realmente era demasiado, le dolia demasiado pensar que la persona más importante para él y la que creía que lo amaba como nadie simplemente hubiera dejado de amarlo de buenas a primeras.

_Me revelo y te busco y no estás aquí,_

_pero me niego a convencerme de que te perdí,_

_te necesito demasiado no podre sufrir,_

_tu vacio_

Algo debería estar mal o esto no podía estar pasando en algún punto las cosas debieron de haberse complicado, entonces una voz lo acuso: Si tu hubieras creido en ella…, ese pensamiento lo detuvo un instante, tenía que aceptarlo, aceptar que el había tenido la culpa porque el mismo se la había mandado a sus brazos.

Por otra parte Harry estaba pasando un verano demasiado confuso, sus tíos y su primo estaban perfeccionando su técnica para hacer que Harry pasara un verano insoportable por lo que intentaba salirse de Privet Drive para distraerse de sus pensamientos un poco. Y pensar que ese verano tenía que estar completamente atado a Privet Drive, recordó los veranos pasados, 3 para ser exactos y en todos ellos los Weasley lo habían salvado, pero ahora el no podía ir con ellos, su amistad con Ron no fue la misma desde la pelea con Ginny y ni hablar de la pelirroja, ahora lo único que podía hacer era recordar como se la estuviera pasando si ellos aún fueran sus amigos.

_Todos mis recuerdos son de ti,_

_todo mi presente y mi pasado,_

_toda mi ilusión es verte reir,_

_y pasar las horas a tu lado._

Seguramente ahora estarían jugando un partido de Quidditch por los campos de la madriguera o estarían haciendo bromas mientras hacían juntos los deberes, y estaría riéndose con ella mientras hacían enojar a Ron.

¡Ya basta!- gritó de repente, no era posible que el volviera a pensar en ella, tenía que hacer algo asi que tomó papel y lápiz y se dispusó a escribir una carta.

Cho:

Esta es la cuarta carta que te escribo se que dijiste que no tendrías mucho tiempo pero en realidad necesito saber como estas, digo eres mi novia, se supone que deberíamos estar en contacto durante todo este tiempo, estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos ir juntos a comprar lo que necesitamos para Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas que la última vez tuviste que hacerlo sola y que este verano no te volveria a pasar?, pues no será así por que yo estare a tu lado. Por otra parte estaba pensando comprar algún ticket o ir a Londres e ir al caldero chorreante para poder ir a visitarte a tu casa tal vez podamos salir.

Atte

Harry…

Eso tenía que bastar, ir a ver a su novia era lo que necesitaba para poder olvidarla, bajó las escaleras, su tía se desvivía por llevarle el refrigerador entero a Dudley para que el se entretuviera con sus películas, ellos nisiqueira se daban cuenta de que el salía de la casa…, miró a una pareja de enamorados pasar, pensó en Cho y se preguntó si ella lo quería lo suficiente y si era así porque no lo había llenado aún con cartas, en cambio a estas alturas Gin ya le hubiera escrito por lo menos 3 veces a la semana, el verano pasado así había sido, esas cartas no lo hacían sentir solo, por lo menos los Tíos lo molestaban por las veces que las lechuzas volaban a su casa, ahora eso no había sido ningún problema.

_Nada me ha inspirado como tú,_

_nadie me dio tanto sin pedir,_

_nadie me ha querido, nadie más._

Ron se percató de su error la carta estaba inservible, no podía usar magia, bajó corriendo y ahuyentó a la lechuza, al final estas a veces se perdían, tomó el cerillo de la cocina y quemó la carta…

-¿Qué es ese olor? –reprimió su hermana que entraba a la cocina en pijama y bostezando…

-Déjame en paz –le contestó el pelirrojo de forma cortante…

-Hey alguien se levanto de mal humor… -mencionó mientras se servía leche. –ahora se porque Hermione te dejó… -dijo más para sus adentros pero el pelirrojo la oyó…

-Dejá de nombrarla ¿quieres? –gritó de repente…

-Sabes esa es la actitud que la llevó a alejarse de ti, eres tan voluble que nunca se sabe que es lo que en verdad quieres, no es mi culpa que tu y ella no estén juntos.

-Sabes algo Ginny, lo que me duele es que estes de su parte…

-¿De su parte?, Ron yo soy amiga de Hermione, siempre lo he sido y tu eres mi hermano, los que dejaron de estar juntos fueron ustedes, yo no tengo porque dejar de ser tu hermana ni dejar de ser su amiga.

-Yo me enoje con Harry por ti…

-No puedes comparar a Harry con esto… -refunfuño la pelirroja molesta…

-¿Por qué no? Te hirió y yo me enoje por eso…

-¿Y tu piensas que Hermione te hirió a ti?,

-Ella terminó conmigo, me cambio por él…

-¿Quieres que te recuerde quien terminó primero con quién?-soltó de la nada Hermione no te cambió, Draco es solo su amigo.

-Tú también me vas a salir con eso de su amigo, ese no es un amigo, es de Slytherin Ginny…

-Ash, ahora entiendo a Hermione no puedo creer que te defendiera delante de ella, si la pierdes para siempre va a ser solo tú culpa. –agregó saliéndose molesta de la cocina…

El tenía que hacer algo para que ella no lo olvidara tan fácil y tenía un plan claro para eso, después de almorzar sugirió a Molly que el cuarto de Ginny era un desastre, por lo que fue a comprobar, razón por la cual la pelirroja tuvo que pasar tiempo arreglando su cuartó, el se sentó en la sala y convenció a su mama que tenía que leer un libro cosa que le sorprendió a Molly. Justo a las 11 de la mañana unas llamas empezaron a salir de la chimenea…

-Ginny… -susurró, era la oportunidad que el había estado esperando… -Ginny repitió aquella voz tan familiar…

-Hermione, -el pelirrojo se asomo a la chimenea..

-Ah, hola Ron –dijo nerviosamente la castaña… -pensé que Ginny estaría aquí, la molesto más al rato.

-No, espera, esta arreglando su cuarto si quieres le habló –dijo nerviosamente.

-Si, muchas gracias -agradeció

-¿Y como has estado? ¿Cómo ha estado el verano?..

-Muy bien, gracias –dijo cortantemente…

-Te he extrañado todo este tiempo –agregó el pelirrojo…

-Ron, dile a Ginny que la veré en media hora, que este al pendiente…

-Tanto te molesta hablar conmigo… -aclaró el pelirrojo…

-Todo el tiempo –contestó una segunda voz proveniente de la escalera..., Ginny se acercó a la chimenea… -Hermione ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Te hubiera alejado a los chismosos de aquí..

-Hola Gin… -saludó la castaña…

-Deja y arreglo esto… -se volteó a dirigirse a su hermano… -Ron quieres dejarnos a solas a Hers y a mi…

-Si, creo que ya entiendo… -el pelirrojo salió de la madriguera, tomó la primera piedra que encontró y la lanzó lejos.

_De repente me doy cuenta de que ya no estás,_

_y me extrémese la agonía de no verte más,_

_y en el silencio de la noche es el inmenso amor,_

_tu vacio._

Media hora más tarde Ginny apareció donde el se encontraba sentado…

-¿Fuiste tu verdad? –recriminó

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó el desconcertado…

-¿Qué hiciste con esa carta Ron?

-¿Cuál carta?

-Podrás engañar a todo mundo pero yo soy tu hermana, planeaste todo para poder hablar con ella.

-Pues si, si quieres que te lo diga me esta matando saber que a ella le gusta él, me esta matando que después de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos ahora ella diga que el amor por mí se acabo y encima de esto tu aceptas su amistad con Draco, ¿Por qué? Pensé que aunque peleemos todo el tiempo por el simple hecho de ser tu hermano querías lo mejor para mí.

-Haber Ron –Ginny se sentó a su lado y suspiró… -¿Qué sientes por Hermione?

-¿Cómo me puedes hacer esa pregunta?, sabes que la amo, nunca amaría a nadie como a ella.

-¿Pero así con ese amor que dices desconfiaste de ella?...

-Lo se, y fui un estúpido, creo que ya he pagado con creces ¿no crees?...

-Entonces voy a contarte algo pero prométeme que no le diras nada de esto a Hermione..

-Te lo prometo

-Y con esto verás que estoy más de tu lado de lo que crees. En primera a Hermione no le gusta Draco, ella te sigue amando..

-Pero ella me dijo que le gustaba Draco y que yo…..

-No seas tonto, te lo dijo para alejarte, vez la amas pero no confias en su amor.

-Claro que la amo pero hace cosas que me hacen penar lo contrario, ¿Para que alejarme si me ama?.

-Ok, hay dos razones, la primera que la verdad yo pienso que solo es un pretexto para la segunda, es que según Luna cuando un sueño se te repite demasiadas veces puede ser que te este avisando de algo que puede pasarte en un futuro y según Luna hay un hechizo para saber si esto va a pasar, entonces a Hermione se le metió la loca idea gracias a un sueño que tuvo que si tu y ella continúan juntos tu vas a morir.

Por Ron pasó un escalofrio y la cabeza le dio vueltas por unos instantes, el sentimiento que recorrió su cuerpo fue algo que nunca había sentido, Ginny y su voz se hizo borrosa por un instante pero algo lo empujo a regresar a donde estaba sentado.

-No te pongas así, fue una excusa de Hermione, es tan racional ella no creería jamás en algo así, además no lo admite pero yo se que le dolió que no hayas creido en ella y sinceramente yo me hubiera puesto igual, dice que tu y ella ya tenían varios problemas y que no les había ido muy bien sobrellevándolos dijo que ambos necesitaban estas vacaciones para pensarlo mejor y que si al regreso de las vacaciones ella aún te amaba y si tu la amabas y la buscabas ella regresaría contigo.

-¿Y yendo a pasear con Malfoy piensas que ella no me va a dejar de amar?

-Hay Ron, a veces te esmeras, ¿no has oído eso de que a los enemigos es mejor tenerlos cerca?, Hermione con o sin mi consentimiento esta teniendo contacto con él, cosa que tu tienes en desventaja si yo me enojo con ella por eso, lo único que va a pasar es que yo no voy a obtener información sobre si su amistad sigue siéndolo, en cambio así con esa salida yo me voy a dar cuenta que pasa entre ellos… -Ginny lo tomó de un hombro…

-Te quiero mucho y aunque siempre peleemos no me gusta verte así, me gusta la pareja que hacen tu y Hermione, no se porque pero el verlos ya sea juntos o separados siempre me da mucha nostalgia y si te digo esto es para que dejes de sufrir un rato, este mes ha sido demasiado depimente estoy harta de verte hacer cosas que antes no solias hacer, tu cuarto esta demaiado ordenado y todo con tal de olvidarla un rato, y también para que dejes de arruinarlo, como hoy…-la pelirroja se paró y le sonrió…

-Ginny y si ella deja de amarme…

-Entonces tendrás que aceptarlo, ya lo vez por aferrarme a Harry me estaba perdiendo el amor de Neville y ahora es lo mejor que tengo y si para eso tuve que haber pasado lo de Harry con gusto lo pagó.

-Yo no podré aceptarlo nunca Ginny…

-Todos decimos eso en algún momento…

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? –preguntó el pelirrojo hacia años que no platicaban así con su hermana…

-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, en una semana me voy a casa de Hermione…

Los días poco a poco fueron pasando Ginny se sentía feliz en casa de Hermione conociendo las costumbres y la forma de vida de los muggles, lo que más la tenía encantada era la televisión, intentaba no perderse algunas series que comenzó a amar y los programas de música que veía con la castaña, prontó el 1 de septiembre llegaría y a ellos solo les faltaba comprar sus útiles e ir al parque de diversiones que Hermione le había prometido.

Por otra parte este año Harry se las iba a tener que arreglar a solas para poder ir a comprar sus útiles escolares, iría a Londres uno de esos días y lo haría solo, tal vez engañaría a sus tíos que se iría con algún amigo y tal vez se hospedaría en algún hotel mágico. Neville le escribía de vez en cuando para contarle lo feliz que se sentía con Ginny y todas las veces que ella le escribía, cosa que a el le estaba empezando a molestar hasta el punto de que Harry tacho a su amigo de cursi, al final ni el ni Cho hacían ese tipo de cosas, sus cartas eran demasiado simples, es más Cho solo le había mandado dos cartas, ambas para decirle que entendiera que estaba ocupada con sus padres y que eran vacaciones y que tendrían mucho tiempo en Hogwartas para platicar.

_Me revelo y te busco y no estás aquí,_

_pero me niego a convencerme de que te perdí,_

_te necesito demasiado no podre sufrir,_

_tu vacio._

Aquella noche una carta llegó del pico de Hedwig, la verdad es que se sorprendió miró la caligrafia y suspiró, era Neville otra vez.

Querido Harry:

Espero que todo ande de maravilla con tus tíos, se que has de estar pasando un verano insoportable, y que debes de sentirte algo solo, ¿te conte que Ginny se esta pasando unas semanas en casa de Hermione?

(Harry rodó los ojos, porque tenía que hablar de ella primero y claro que lo sabia, se lo había contado en sus 3 últimas cartas y también le había contado como la chimenea de Hermione y la suya se conectaban con Red Flu para poder ir a visitar a la pelirroja algunas veces).

Ginny ha estado platicando con ella, sabia que me escondían algo y al fin pude hacer que confiara en mí, por un momento me asuste, pensé que en las vacaciones ella se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error conmigo pero nada de eso, Ginny quería hablar sobre ti, dice que ahora a podido distinguir entre el amor de pareja y el amor de amigos y me dijo que te extraña mucho,… (el corazón de Harry latió con fuerza pero el lo ignoró velozmente había agarrado demasiada experiencia con eso) …ella sabe que les va a llevar tiempo volver a ser los amigos que eran antes pero aún así ella lo quiere intentar, y necesita hablar contigo, Hermione, ella y yo platicamos de que normalmente no pasas todo el verano alla así que le dije a mi abuela que dejara que te quedarás en casa y acepto encantada, y antes de ir por los útiles Hermione, Ginny y yo tenemos planeado ir a un parque de esos muggles que tienen juegos para grandes, y queremos que vayas con nosotros, Draco también ira, se la ha pasado algo mal y Ginny acepto a regañadientes, se que el no te cae muy bien pero creo que será una buena oportunidad para que tu y Ginny platiquen. Mandame pronto tu respuesta la estaré esperando.

Atte

Neville L.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces inmediatamente le menciono que estaría encantado de conocer su casa y que si Ginny quería hablar con él, el accedería, al final el la seguía queriendo como una hermana.

_Yo quisiera suplicar y no se a donde ir,_

_para acabar con este absurdo y traerte a mí_

_y en el abismo de tu ausencia solo encuentro amor,_

_tu vacio. _

Hola a todos, primeramente me gustaría mucho disculparme por la tardanza, no cumpli lo que prometí y es que entre una y otra cosa a veces uno no se da tiempo además de que este capitulo lo comenze a escribir 3 veces y las 3 veces por una u otra cosa se me borraba y me daba pereza volver a escribir todo de nuevo y que no me quedara igual, ok yo se que a lo mejor este capitulo no es la gran cosa pero quería poner como se sentía Ron y Harry respecto a Hermione y Ginny espero que les halla gustado el sentimiento, se que me comí algunas cosas pero tal vez empieze a comerme algunas quiero terminar este fic y no se si hacerlo de la forma que tenia planeada o para apurarme recortarle cosas, aunque la verdad no quisiera.

Por otra parte quiero agradecerle a Anyeli por su ayuda, por escucharme ayudarme a organizar mis capítulos y todo lo demás gracias a ella he escrito más rápido ya que siempre esta apurándome para que consiga seguir adelante. TE adoro amiga,

Tambien agradezco tanto a los nuevos lectores, espero que no se desanimen coneso de que tardo para escribir hubo un tiempo que hasta dos capítulos por semana escribia espero que cuando llegue a la parte que ya quiero escribir esto se haga más rápido, agradezco también a a paunieto, Ale GW, hiilsu Weasley, Kisa Miln, Paqui, Jen, a todos por sus comentarios y seguir este fic también a los que siempre esperan actualización y no comentan porque están esperando el fin del fic para hacerlo igual gracias por seguir aquí.

Por último ya saben con eso de las redes sociales, pueden encontrarme en:

Twitter: /Yali_Weasley

Tumblr: .com/

No olviden visitar mi canal de Youtube, donde encontraran hermosos videos de Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny entre otros de parejas que amo…

Youtube: .com/Hermyweasley

Pd. Una cosa que creo que nunca he dicho en fanfiction es que cada capitulo lo publicocon un video, eso lo hago en potterfics pero como aquí no se puede les ire dejando los links, por lo mientras les dare elde este capitulo…

.com/watch?v=kEtnot6SeOI


	33. Cap 32: What hurts the most

_CAPITULO 32_

_WHAT HURTS THE MOST_

_What hurts the most_

_Lo que más duele_

_Was being so close_

_Es haber estado tan cerca_

_And having so much to say_

_Y teniendo tanto que decir_

_And watching you walk away_

_Y verte alejarte de mí_

-Ginny ¿estas totalmente segura de esto? -preguntó Hermione una noche antes de salir al parque…

-Realmente no, espero que Draco ya no sea tan enfadoso como ha sido todo este tiempo…

-No te hablo de Draco -recriminó, -sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ¿estas lista para ver a Harry?...

-Hermione, si no estuviera segura no lo haría, ahora tengo muy claros mis sentimientos, se que quiero estar con Neville, no podría vivir sin él, pero extraño mucho a Harry, su amsitad, y ahora que tengo bien definidos mis sentimientos se que quiero volver a intentar llevarnos como antes, tal vez tomé tiempo pero en verdad quiero hacerlo… -la castaña miró a su amiga confundida -¿Por qué me ves así?...

-Ginny tengo miedo, tengo miedo que estes confundida, que en el fondo quieras seguir con Neville porque sabes que tienes algo seguro pero en el fondo sigas amando a Harry… -la pelirroja miró a su amiga acusadoramente.

-Hermione, ni lo intentes, estoy tan segura de mis sentimientos que tu no me puedes confundir, se lo que sentí cuando lo veía perdido, a diferencia de Harry yo si se distinguir cuando algo vale la pena y cuando no lo tienes que dejar perder.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que hayas tomado esa decisión por miedo a perder el amor de Neville y no porque realmente lo amas.

-Hermione, si tu quieres sufrir y seguir llorando por los rincones porque las cosas con Ron no funcionaron, no intentes que yo me confunda más por favor…

-Entonces ¿si estas confundida?...

-No - gritó renuente -no lo estoy, si dije eso fue por decirlo nada más y fin de esta conversación.

Al siguiente día se arreglaron temprano, Neville y Harry llegarían por Red Flu al igual que Draco y el papá de Hermione los llevaría al parque y después iria por ellos. El primero en llegar fue Draco, Nymphadora lo acompaño.

-Draco -la castaña le sonrió al verlo y fue a abrazarlo el le correspondió el abrazó, la pelirroja contemplo recelosa la escena, detrás de él apareció Tonks y aprovecho para saludar a Ginny…

-Hola querida, espero que todo ande de maravilla -la chica la saludó con demasiada familiaridad, lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja porque a penas la había visto dos veces en su vida.

-Hola Ginny -mencionó Draco y le dio la mano…, Hermione miró a la pelirroja acusadoramente, ella hizó un gesto de desagrado pero le tendió la mano.

-Hola -contestó ella

Un ruido interrumpió la escena, la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo aparecer y corrió rápidamente a abrazarlo, cuando se separaron Ginny miró alrededor, Hermione había hecho pasar a Draco y Tonks al comedor a presentarlos con sus padres que se encontraban desayunando por lo que la pelirroja aprovecho y le plantó un beso en la boca pero fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la chimenea, Harry había llegado y había observado la última parte del besó, Ginny y Neville aún estaban abrazados.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_Puedo soportar la lluvia que cae sobre el techo de esta casa vacía,_

_That don't bother me_

_Eso no me molesta_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_Puedo soportar un par de lágrimas a veces y mostrarlas_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_No tengo miedo de llorar de vez en cuando_

-Harry llegaste -indicó la pelirroja un tanto timida… -se separó lentamente de Neville y temerosamente abrazo al ojiverde, un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, algo inexplicable, hizo que el también la abrazara, no supo cuanto tiempo la abrazó pero el sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, sentir su cuerpo, su olor era algo demasiado hermoso que lo había paralizado sin poder pensar en otra cosa que solo seguirla teniendo así de cerca, sin embargo ella se alejo primero de él mientras el ojiverde la observaba detenidamente, estaba demasiado hermosa, ella miró a su novio tal vez eso fue lo que lo hizó volver a la realidad, el recordar que Neville estaba ahí.

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_Aunque seguir adelante ahora que te has ido me sigue doliendo_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_Hay ciertos días en los que finjo que estoy bien_

_But that's not what gets me_

_Pero eso no es lo que me molesta_

-Harry, me da gusto que hayas podido llegar -aclaró Neville quien se acercó a darle una palmada en la espalda… -tenia miedo que te equivocarás de nombre y fueras a parar a no se que lugar. El ojiverde solo le sonrió porque realmente su mente no podía pensar demasiado así que no tuvo nada que decir, afortunadamente para él Hermione, Draco y sus padres entraron a la sala.

-Neville, Harry… -la castaña en un impulso corrió a abrazar al ojiverde el correspondió para su sorpresa rápidamente a aquel abrazo, ya que su relación con Hermione se había convertido en nula cuando el y Ginny dejaron de ser amigos, extrañamente el abrazo de ella le produjo paz, su corazón que minutos antes se había encendido con el beso de Ginny y Neville parecía adquirir un poco de tranquilidad.

Hermione le sonrió y entonces abrazo a Neville…

-Me da tanto gusto de que estén aquí… -cuando Hermione fue abrazar a Neville el se percató de la presencia de Draco, algo en su interior hizo que sintiera enojo por su presencia.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -inquirió expontaneamente.

-Yo lo invite -mencionó la castaña despreocupadamente, el rubió se acercó a saludarlo, Harry lo miró de arriba abajo, algo inexplicablemente lo hacia quererlo a kilómetros de distancia.

- Hola Harry -saludó el ojigres, el ojiverde vió a la castaña con resentimiento y ella le lanzó una mirada represiva, lo que hizó que el inconscientemente levantara la mano derecha y a regañadientes lo saludara.

-¿Así que ustedes ya están saliendo? -preguntó con cierta dureza en su voz. Mientras Hermione y Draco se ponían colorados.

-Habia olvidado lo bromista que eres, Harry, -agregó inmediatamente la pelirroja sonriendo divertida.

-¿Hermione este jovencito es tu novio? -exigió el padre de la castaña, -¿has tenido novios a tu edad?...

-No señor, Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos. -enfrentó el rubió un poco apenado.

-¿Hermione has tenido novio ya? -insistió su padre molesto, Hermione miró a sus amigos advirtiéndoles.

-Querido deja a la niña… -agregó la mamá de Hermione…

-Ves te lo dije, no era buena idea mandarla a un internado mixto, ¿Usted no conoce alguna escuela de magia para niñas? -le preguntó preocupado a Tonks, ella iba a contestar pero Hermione le respondió.

-Si, en Francia, te lo he dicho miles de veces y si así me vez a lo mucho dos veces al año ahí no me verás nunca. Máma deberíamos irnos si queremos aprovechar el día. -insistió la castaña.

-Anda Ya, es hora de que se vayan.

-Yo me retiró, -mencionó Tonks, se acercó a su primo y lo abrazó -te veo al rato en la casa, divierteté. Harry -Tonks se dirigió al pelinegro… -no tuve la oportunidad de saludarte antes, ven acá -ella lo abrazó de inmediató Hermione notó para su sorpresa que a ella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, algo que se le hizó muy raro pero enseguida le resto importancia cuando se despidió del resto de los chicos.

-Solo falta Luna -agregó Neville sentandosé en uno de los sofás..

-Luna no va a poder venir -avisó la castaña…

-Su padre dice que esta enferma.

-Ginny, -reprendió la castaña… -si su papá dice que esta enferma es así.

-Hermione esa enfermedad rara que Luna tiene solo es un invento de su padre. El es quién le mete todas esas ideas locas en la cabeza y lo peor es que contagian -reprendió la pelirroja a la castaña, apenas días atrás habían tenido una conversación sobre los real dreams, algo en lo que la pelirroja no creía.

El papá de Hermione los llevó al parque no sin antes impedir que Draco y Hermione se sentarán juntos, "Hay que prevenir" fue la excusa que le dio a su mujer.

-Pensé que Ron estaría aquí -indicó el ojiverde con ciertó aire amargo hacia Draco además de que lo hizo para romper el silencio incomodo que habia en el coche.

Mi hermanito esta cumpliendo su condena en casa, obviamente castigado por Hermione… -indicó la pelirroja, la castaña le sonrió sarcástica, el ojiverde se sorprendió con la naturalidad que la pelirroja se estaba comportando pero el se sentía demasiado extraño así que no tuvo nada que contetarle y el silencio incomodó regreso.

-Hermione… -susurró Draco antes de que el padre de Hermione subiera al carro, mientras se despedia de su esposa y agendaba unas citas, el rubio había sido obligado por el padre de la castaña a tomar el asiendo del copiloto-aún puedo irme, dijiste que ellos estaban de acuerdo…

-Y lo están -Hermione alzó la voz en señal de advertencia sobre todo para Ginny y Harry. -¿Verdad chicos?...

-Yo no tengo ningún problema Draco, ya te lo había dicho desde el año anterior. -comento Neville con naturalidad… -además es divertido conocer un lugar, donde los muggles van con sus amigos, con amigos…

-Si claro, -agregó la pelirroja -Hermione siempre dice que hay que darle segundas oportunidades a los demás… -mencionó sarcástica Ginny…

-¿Y siempre te terminan gustando tus segundas oportunidades? -soltó Harry sin pensarlo -Ginny y Hermione le lanzarón una mirada asesina, Neville intentó comprender lo que su mejor amigo había dicho y Draco apenado se había volteado al frente… -si digo, a Ron le diste una segunda oportunidad y terminaron siendo novios, y Draco, bueno dijiste enfrente de todo el salón que te gustaba el lo oyó, no hay nada que ocultar o sí.

-Draco y yo, ya aclaramos esa situación y solo somos amigos Harry -puntualizó la castaña y miró hacia donde venía su padre.

Llegarón al parque, la verdad es que la situación no era la más cómoda Hermione estaba con Draco ya que a el aún le costaba trabajo acercarse a Harry y Ginny y ellos tampoco hacían nada para que el rubio se sintiéra mejor, Neville podría hacerlo pero el tenía que dividirse entre su novia y su mejor amigo que tampoco estaban hablando demasiado.

Se subierona algunos no muy peligrosos ya que Neville tenía un poco de miedo, Ginny, y Draco que nunca habían visto algo así estaban encantados y querían subirse a cada uno de ellos así parecieran peligrosos. Por su parte Harry también se estaba divirtiendo pero le costaba un poco hablar, realmente el si se sentía un poco incomodo en ellos.

-Entonces ¿Quién se subirá? -preguntó la castaña…

-Necesitas mi respuesta -le dijo Draco divertido…

-¿Harry? -preguntó la castaña…

-Claro vamos…

-¿Y ustedes? -reiteró a Ginny y Neville, la pelirroja sonreía en señal de aprobación.

-Lo siento aún no me recupero de ese último juego… -declaró Neville…

-Mi amor pero si ese juego no estuvo tan mal, solo era como volar en escoba demasiado rápido…

-Ginny sabes que odio volar. -aclaró su novio, a Harry le pareció extraño esto, '¿Cómo seria Neville alguien ideal para Ginny si no era capaz de compartir de la misma forma el amor por el Quidditch?

-Esta bien, me quedó contigo, -dijó un poco decepcionada y advirtió a los demás -vayan yo me quedo con Neville..

-No amor, no tienes que hacer eso por mí, se como adoras esos juegos vayan y yo los esperó…

-Yo puedo quedarme con Neville, -aclaró Harry inmediatamente…

-Harry no me va a pasar nada, vayan…

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la montaña rusa más salvaje del parque, el instructor les mostró donde tendrían que sentarse, tendrían que ir en pareja… Los cuatro se miraron, para Harry y Ginny era demasiado incomódo tener que ir juntos y ambos lo sabían, por otra parte tanto Harry como Ginny mirarón a Draco y Hermione ambos pensarón lo mismo, ninguno de los dós se sentaría con Draco…

El instructor volvió a indicarles que pasarán, Draco en un gesto de caballerosidad le indicó a la castaña que ella fuera primero y la ayudó a subir, fue cuando la castaña comprendió la situación.

-Vamos Draco, siéntate conmigo, ellos iran adelante. -indicó la castaña…

El ojiverde ayudó torpemente a Ginny a subir a la parte de adelante del carrito, mientras la castaña los observaba…

-Aquí estamos… wow, que emocionante… ¿Hermione como es que adoras este tipo de juegos y odias volar en escoba? -preguntó la pelirroja…

-Se llama seguridad Ginny, con todo esto pasé lo que pase no pararás en el sueño, en cambio la escoba…

El juego comenzó a caminar, Ginny sonrió divertida y buscó a Neville a quien encontró en unos segundos. Harry por instinto aferró sus manos a los tubulares, la primera vuelta agarró desprevenida a la pelirroja quien estaba saludando a su novio con la mano demasiado divertida, por lo que hizó que se acercará al ojiverde sin querer, el la miró y ella solo pudo pedirle disculpas, por primera vez la tenía cerca después de demasaido tiempo, su pelo volaba en el aire, como las veces en las cuales ellos subían a sus escobas y se divertían atrapando snitchs…, Por primera vez Harry se hizo conciente que Ginny siempre le había parecido hermosa y además de la paz que siempre le producía tenerla así, riéndose a su lado, solo que ahora todo era diferente. Ella no era más su amiga, ni era libre, ahora ella tenía un compromiso con alguien más y al final lo que el más había temido ya había pasado, su amistad se había perdido en el camino…

_What hurts the most_

_Lo que más duele_

_Was being so close_

_Es haber estado tan cerca_

_And having so much to say_

_Y teniendo tanto que decir_

_And watching you walk away_

_Y verte alejarte de mí_

La hora de comer había llegado, el primero en renegar de su estomago fue Neville, el parque estaba repleto y por fín cuando una mesa se desocupo, Neville le indico algo a la pelirroja mientras Harry y los demás colocaban sus cosas en la mesa, el ojiverde se sentó, Hermione por su parte se paró con Neville y con señas a Malfoy le indicó que irían a buscar algo de comer, el iba a hacer lo mismo pero la pelirroja lo cortó en seco.

-Espera, ellos iran a buscar algo de comer, y yo necesito hablar contigo -la pelirroja menciónó esto muy segura de si misma, el ojiverde apenas si pudo hablar, su cuerpo se había paralizado por un instante, y después inconcientemente se había dejado caer en la silla. Ambos se mirarón por unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Ginny no tienes que decir nada, todo esta olvidado, eso hacen los amigos -interumpío el ojiverde, tenía demasiadas emociones encontradas como para permitir que la pelirroja agregara aún más cosas.

-No, no Harry… -el corazón del latió por unos segundos ante estas palabras, sería posible que la pelirroja le fuera a decir que todo había sido un error y aún sentía algo por el, si eso era así por más que quisiera a Neville, le confesaría a la pelirroja lo confundido que estaba y la verdadera razón por la que nunca había querido aceptar sus sentimientos, por miedo a perderla y perder su amistad.

_And never knowing_

_Y nunca saber_

_What could have been_

_Lo que pudo haber sido_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Y que no hayas visto que amarte_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Es lo que intentaba hacer_

-Esto me cuesta mucho trabajo, tal vez por eso me di cuenta que necesitaba hablar contigo, se que lo que teníamos, lo que sea que halla sido aunque supongo que podríamos llamarlo amistad, o cariño de hermanos, esa relación yo misma me encarge de terminarla…

-Ginny, enserio no es necesario hablar de esto…

-Claro, claro que es necesario, Harry no puedo negar que te quiero, eso Neville lo sabe, y tampoco puedo negar que el cariño que hay entre tu y yo es demasiado fuerte, -Harry la escuchó con atención, era como si ella estuviera hablando por ambos. -y que hay algo que me hace que no pueda estar lejos de ti. Tal vez por esa razón ese cariño que tu describiste a la perfección como cariño de hermanos, de amigos, y que yo muy tontamente confundí…

-¿Confundiste? -preguntó Harry sin pensarlo…

-Tú me lo advertiste muchas veces, tu sabias exactamente que me querías como a una hermana, y tu sabias que lo que yo sentía no podía ser de otra manera, y yo necia traté de forzar las cosas, Harry ahora que tengo a mi lado a Neville comprendo todo, nunca había tenido una relación con alguien, y tu debes saberlo mejor que yo, tu estabas con Cho y era obvio que el cariño que le tenías a Cho y a mí era completamente diferente, ahora lo se, ahora que se el cariño que le tengo a Neville puedo percatarme que tu y yo nunca fuimos nada más que amigos…

Sus palabras le resoplaban, las oía pero no las entendía o no quería entenderlas, con cada una de ellas en su corazón se clavava algo aún más profundo, ahora el sabia que lo que sentía por Cho jamás se compararía con lo que ahora sentía por la pelirroja, la miró a los ojos por un instante y la sangre bajó a sus piernas y sus manos, sus labios cosquillearon, el impulso de abrazarla y besarla se incrementó.

-Ahora que estoy con Neville quiero agradecerte porque de alguna manera tu siempre lo supiste, gracias a ti el se atrevió a ser mi amigo y hablarme, de alguna manera te debo eso… -aquel impulso ardió en todo su cuerpo, el saber que el mismo había impulsado a Neville a estar con ella, él que era el responsable de todo lo que ahora estaba pensando, tenía que mesurarse…

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que esté_

_But I'm doin' It_

_Pero lo estoy haciendo_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa cuando veo a tus viejos amigos y yo estoy solo._

_Still Harder_

_Es aun más difícil_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento_

-Soy tan feliz Harry, -la peliroja miró hacia donde estaba Neville quien de lejos la miraba, ella le dijo adiós con la mano, el lo miró, nunca había visto a Neville tan feliz como lo veía cuando estaba con ella -la verdad es que había pensado en decirte que invitaras a Cho, pero primero tenia que aclarar esto contigo. Harry ahora que se perfectamente que a quien amo es a Neville y que es la persona con la que quiero estar sentimentalmente, me di cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a mi amigo, realmente era lindo tenerte a mi lado, cuando me apoyabas con lo de mi papa, o con las tareas, es por eso que decidi tener esta platica, -la pelirroja tomó aire -yo se que va a tomar mucho volver a hacer los amigos que antes fuimos -mencionó con los ojos nostálgicos, -pero de verdad quiero intentarlo… -al decir esto la pelirroja tomó desapercibido al ojiverde y lo abrrazó, su corazón pareció no latirle, sus manos sorprendías poco a poco subieron por la espalda de la chica, Harry cerró los ojos por un instante y la abrazo fuertemente, por un momento su mente quedo en blanco, lo único que era cierto era el calor de su cuerpo. Si eso que estaba aceptando lo hubiera hecho meses atrás…

_But I know if I could do it over_

_Pero se que si yo pudiera hacerlo de nuevo_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_Trataría de entregarte todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón_

_That I left unspoken_

_Y que no te dije_

Un movimiento de ella hizó que el reaccionara y ambos dejaran de abrazarse…

-Por favor di algo Harry, ¿crees que aún podamos ser amigos?...

-¿Estas segura que lo amas? -preguntó sin pensarlo el ojiverde y miró hacia donde estaba Neville, ella lo miró y sonrió naturalmente, en sus ojos había un brillo que el nunca había visto…

-Si, deje de tener dudas aquel día en la sala común cuando estaba a punto de perderlo y cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que el es maravilloso..

-Me da gusto que estes feliz… -mencionó esto mientras su corazón latia con fuerza…

-Sabes Harry, yo entiendo, entiendo que todo lo que nos hemos dicho las cosas que hemos hecho, estas en tu derecho si ya no quieres ser mi amigo…

-No… -dijó esto demasiado rápido, sabia que tal vez podía soportar verla feliz con otro pero no podría soportar no poder tener su amistad.-yo también te he extrañado mucho, siempre, más bien yo nunca negué que sentía algo especial por ti, tu significas mucho en mi vida, -respiró profundo intentando buscar las palabras correctas, o tal vez decir lo que nunca antes se había atrevido a decir…

-Lo sé, se que siempre me has visto como tu hermana, y te lo agradezco tanto, tal vez eso fue lo que me confundió, tal vez tengo demasiado cariño de hermanos que quería que to no m vieras así, no quería tener a alguien más que siguiera viéndome como la débil de la familia cuando no lo soy, pero tu nunca me viste así, al contrario contigo podría ser quien realmente soy… -al oir estas palabras las ganas de continuar pararon, ella ahora lo veía como el había deseado meses atrás que lo mirara, no era justo hacer lo contrario, no ahora.

_What hurts the most_

_Lo que más duele_

_Was being so close_

_Es haber estado tan cerca_

_And having so much to say_

_Y teniendo tanto que decir_

_And watching you walk away_

_Y verte alejarte de mí_

-¿Amigos? -Ginny le puso enfrente la mano el se sorprendió ante esto pero le dio la mano de igual forma. -Yo se que tal vez nos lleve un poco de tiempo recuperar la confianza que teníamos antes, y la manera en como nos llevábamos, creo que ambos hemos cambiado, ahora somos diferentes, pero de alguna forma se que aunque nos lleve tiempo vamos a lograrlo además tenemos algo en común, tu mejor amigo y mi novio, aunque nosotros tengamos pena de estar el uno con el otro siempre estará él..

_And never knowing_

_Y nunca saber_

_What could have been_

_Lo que pudo haber sido_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Y que no hayas visto que amarte_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Es lo que intentaba hacer_

-Si creo que si podemos hacerlo, -la pelirroja volvió a abrazarlo emocionada… -ves, al final como siempre termine teniendo razón, sabia que Neville seria el amor de tu vida -Harry intentó sonreírle sarcásticamente como lo hacia antes cuando peleaban por quien atrapaba primero la snitch o quien tenía más cromos, pero había tenido que fingir demasiado para ocultar que estaba a punto de estallar… Ginny lo miró divertida, sonriéndole como antes, arrugó la naríz en señal de protesta…, Harry no soportó este gestó y miró donde estaban los demás, Hermione intentaba ayudar a Neville con la comida que traia pero le era imposible por que ella y Draco también traian la suya.

-Creo que iré a ayudarle a tu novio si es que quieres comer hoy - dio la vuelta y fue corriendo a ayudarlo.

Los días pasarón, Ginny volvió a la madriguera a pasar los últimos días con su madre, Harry ya no regresó con sus tíos si no que finalizó el verano con Neville.

El 1 de septiembre en la mañana Ron se levantó temprano, por fín la vería después de tanto tiempo, y lo primero que haría seria irla a buscar y decirle que aún la amaba y que ese año podrían empezar de nuevo. Aunque eso tendría que esperar un poco, para sopresa familiar Ron había terminado como prefecto de su casa, lo más probable es que Hermione también lo fuera pero el prefería no hacerse ilusiones.

La estación de King Cross estaba a reventar, entre todos los alumnos, el equipaje y los padres era difícil buscar a una persona, todos se topaban con caras familiares, La señora Weasley rodeo a su pequeña hija y después a Ron, la pelirroja entró buscando a Neville y por fín lo encontró…

-Yo tengo que ir con los prefectos…

-Eso debiste de hacer desde un principio, no tenías que cuidarme hasta dejarme a salvo con Neville, Ron -le dijo algo desesperada, aunque en realidad solo la había acompañado por si se encontraba con Hermione, pero la castaña nunca apareció. Caminó despació preguntándose si Hermione sería o no prefecta, aunque sin lugar a dudas debería de serlo.

Caminó muy despacio por los pasillos, a medida de que el se acercaba al vagón de los prefectos su corazón latía mas fuerte y su piel le hormigaba, era como si un sexto sentido le avisara que se acercaba el momento de verla de nuevo. El recuerdo del primer beso se hizo presente, sus labios le quemaron, deseaba tanto un beso de ella, otro recuerdo de verla irse de King cross se hizo presente…

_What hurts the most_

_Lo que más duele_

_Was being so close_

_Es haber estado tan cerca_

_And having so much to say_

_Y teniendo tanto que decir_

_And watching you walk away_

_Y verte alejarte de mí_

Entró muy despació al vagón, habia un poco de gente, a simple vista no se veía pero el podía sentirla aunque sus ojos le decían lo contrarió.

-Buenos días- saludó el pelirrojo, de repente miró al fondo, y lo miró, Draco Malfoy estaba en el vagón riendo divertido, a su lado alguien daba la espalda pero al momento de saludar esa persona giró la cabeza, reia absolutamente divertida pero en cuanto lo miró esa risa se congeló, se mirarón por unos segundos pero ella bajó la mirada y regreso a ver al rubio, mietras el la contemplaba, el verano no había pasado en vano, había crecido, y ahora se veía más bella.

El corazón de la castaña se paralizó por un momento, no podía ser que Ron fuera prefecto, ella sabia que esta era su confirmación para saber si los real dreams eran verdaderos, había tenido un sueño donde el regañaba a un niño de primer año y se decía prefecto, ahora uno de sus sueños se hacia real. El verano sin el había sido demasiado difícil, y había tomado decisiones, en el fondo ella esperaba que Ron no apareciera, de esta forma comprobaría que podría estar con Ron sin temor a lo que le pudiera pasar, pero ahora estaba aquí, y su sueño de estar con el se hacia imposible.

-¿Ya estamos todos?... -preguntó Angelina Johnson…

-No aún falta Katie…

-Ella es de Sexto, ya sabe la mecánica…

Angelina explico a todos sus obligaciones y lo que tenían que hacer y les pidió que fueran a patrullar por los pasillos en pareja. En uno de los sueños de Hermione Ron se adelantaba y le pedía que fuera con el y ella le sonreía divertida y se iba…

Ron recordó lo que Ginny le dijo, el tenía que demostrar que ella aún le importaba y fingió hacer que Draco no le molestaba. Todos comenzarón a salir con sus compañeros de casa pero Ron los evadió…

-Hola Hermione… ¿Cómo estas? -el pelirrojo le sonrió divertido….

-Bien Ron, gracias -respondió nerviosa, Ron también había crecido unos cuantos centrimetros y había envarnecido un poco…

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal el verano? -preguntó para sorpresa de la castaña…

-Perfecto Gracias… -dijó amablemente.

-Entonces a patrullar se ha dicho, -dijo el pelirrojo emocionado de si mismo, indicando que fuera con el, la castaña lo miró, no podía ser posible que el lo estuviera haciendo, y diciendo las mismas palabras que en su sueño, aunque en el Draco había sido el primero en salir, aunque tal vez eso tenía que ver con que ella había decidido dejar a Ron, si no ella no creía que hubieran podido ser amigos. Ella evaluó la escena miró a Draco…

-Tienes razón.. vamos Draco… -la castaña jaló al rubio del brazo y lo dirigió hacia la salida, el pelirrojo se quedó paralizado tratando de entender la situación…

_And never knowing_

_Y nunca saber_

_What could have been_

_Lo que pudo haber sido_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Y que no hayas visto que amarte_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Es lo que intentaba hacer_

_(Not seeing that loving you)_

_(no hayas visto que amarte)_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_Es lo que intentaba hacer_


	34. Cap 33: Total eclipse of the Heart 1

Capitulo 33 Total eclipse of the heart

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Erasé una ves que estaba enamorada_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_Ahora solo me estoy desmoronando_

_There's nothing I can do_

_No hay nada que hacer_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Un eclipse total del corazón_

-Este año será de suma importancia para su educación, ya que no solo será el año de los Timos, si no que, además este año tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que han aprendido en estos cuatro años en un inventó mágico realizado solamente por ustedes- comentaba emocionada Mc Gonagall, quien dirigía el Club de inventos mágicos, en la primera sesión del club de ese año. –Los años pasados tuvieron la oportunidad de crear cosas por equipo, algunas más simples, otras un poco más complicadas, pero este año tendremos la posibilidad de que realmente ustedes empiezen a pensar en aquel inventó que pueda cambiar el futuro de la magia, el tiempo en el que este listo su invento dependerá de lo complicado sea, incluso podrían trabajar en un mismo invento por años, incluso después de Hogwarts, lo importante es comenzar…

McGonagall les pidió a todos que hicieran un proyecto y se lo escribieranen un papel, al salir del club Hermione estaba a punto de abandonar el aula cuando ella la llamó…

-Señorita Granger, ¿podría venir un momento?- comentó suavemente, la castaña se extraño un poco y asintió…

-Si Profesora…

-Tu invento me ha llamado mucho la atención podrías explicarme un poco más…

-Bueno no es nada del otro mundo simplemente quiero buscar una solución para las heridas ocasionadas con el hechizo que mencioné ahí cuando el hechizo revertidor no actua en el momento, estuve investigando un poco la naturaleza de ese hechizo y si el contrahechizo no es usado a tiempo, es muy poco probable que la persona sobreviva, ya que la maldición usada ya penetró la mayor parte del cuerpo y las heridas son imposibles de cerrar por lo que la persona termina perdiendo casi toda su sangre y termina muriendo… –Explicó la castaña, expresando melancolía y tristeza en su voz.

-Si, todo eso esta escrito en su proyecto, pero yo me preguntaba porque una señorita de su edad conoce ese tipo de hechizos y sobre todo porque piensa que un invento de este tipo podría resultarle útil en un futuro… -McGonagall la miró profundamente intrigada..

-Bu.., Bueno…, yo solo pensaba si en algún momento otro mago como Grindelwald o Voldemort nos ponía al riesgo de alguna guerra, tal vez esto podría beneficiarnos para salvar… -la castaña miró a McGonagall ante la mirada que ella le daba y continuó tímidamente… -gente inocente… pero puedo pensar en otra cosa –se apresuró a decir…

-No, su proyecto es muy bueno, solo estaba interesada en el motivo que le había llevado hasta el…, puede retirarse señorita Granger –puntualizó McGonagal.

La castaña caminó por los pasillos, gracias a Dios no tuvo que dar más explicaciones porque no sabria si podría explicar que la verdad de ese proyecto era porque había un sueño que tenia constantemente y que gracias a un hechizo parecía que iba a ser real, y ella no podía permitir que a el le pasará algo, por eso se alejaría de él, pero sabia que tal vez eso no era suficiente por eso tenía que hacer algo más.

Recordar el verdadero motivo por lo que ella se había prohibido estar con Ron la hizo deprimirse por lo que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie así que se dedico a caminar por los pasillos y los jardínes de Hogwarts, hasta que se topo con aquel árbol, instintivamente coloco la ramita en el pozo y se abrió paso en el y caminó el oscuro pasillo que la dirigía a la casa de los gritos, en ese lugar había tantos recuerdos pero de alguna manera el estar ahí la hacían sentir estár un poco al lado de él, se sentó en aquel sillón…

-Sabia que algún dia regresarías… -escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la extremeció…

-Ron.. yo… -la castaña bajó la mirada intentando evadir al pelirrojo y salir de ahí, pero el la detuvo…

-Hace dos semanas que vengo todos los días aquí esperando el día en el que aparecieras…

-Ron, lo siento, quería estar sola y vine aquí, pero eso no significa… -El pelirrojo le puso el índice en la boca…

-Ya no estoy en el club de duelo –agregó rápidamente esperanzado –metí mi solicitud al club de inventos mágicos, y estoy esperando respuesta, adiós a enfrentamientos tontos, tienes razón con eso de querer vengarme de Draco, ya no lo hare más…

-Ron, yo no te pedí eso, vuelve al club de duelo, se cuanto lo amas, yo jamás te pediría que lo abandonarás y si piensas que es por eso por lo que no quiero volver contigo, creo que entonces nunca me conociste… -la castaña intento irse pero el la detuvo del brazo…

-Yo se quien eres, eres la persona que amo… y creo en ti, se perfectamente que cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Draco pensé que era cierto y me sentí morir, pero ya no más, ahora creo en lo que sentimos y por lo tanto luchare por eso, y se que tu jamás me pedirías que abandonará el club, pero esto lo hago por mí, por nosotros… -Ron le tomó la mano pero la castaña se safó de el…

-Ron por favor…

-No Hermione, el año pasado te dije que no me rendiría fácilmente contigo y el que estes aquí es una prueba de que aún sientes algo por mí… -el pelirrojo intentó acercarse pero la castaña retrocedío y el continúo avanzando hasta que ella se topo con la pared…

-Es que no importa las cosas que hagas yo ya no siento nada por ti, lo comprobe el verano… -agregó la castaña nerviosa, mientras el pelirrojo ponía sus manos en la pared acorralándola –es algo que tienes que aceptar –agregó pero su respiración se hizo más rápida, y el lo notó…

-No lo creo –y de repente Ron sin que ella lo esperará la besó de lleno en la boca. Al principio la castaña intento resistirse, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron rápidamente, sus labios hicieron que todas sus defensas se fueran, por un momento su mente quedó en blanco, sabia que quería estar cerca de él, parecía que no habían sido meses desde la última vez que había besado esos labios, más bien le parecían años, sus brazos cobraron vida de repente a contra de su voluntad, lo que hicieron que ella lo rodeara con ellos, el pelirrojo respondió estrechandola de lleno hacia su pecho, el sabia perfectamente que ambos habían crecido en el verano, ella a punto de cumplir 16 y el con 15 años, al parecer también habían crecido en una forma distinta, o tal vez era el tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos que había provocado que ambos desearan estar más cerca el uno del otro, lo que si era real en todo esto es que este beso era más intenso, y no sólo físicamente si no en emociones.

La castaña no pudo pensar, hacia mucho que no estaba tan cerca de él que lo único que pensaba era en tenerlo más cerca, de repente una imagen fría y sombria vinó a su mente, el yacía ensangrentado en un frió bosque, ella pedia ayuda y nadie venia a auxiliarlos, en ese momento fue cuando ella se hizó consicente y con la misma energía con que lo estaba abrazando y besando lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó.

-Hermione ¿Qué.. –pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase la castaña sacó su varita y lo hechizo de forma que Ron no podía abrir la boca…

-No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida… –y se marchó sin dar ninguna explicación, mientras Ron sacaba su varita y se quitaba el hechizo de encima la castaña le tomó ventaja, asi que para el momento que el quizo alcanzarla ella ya se había marchado, de repente miró a su alrededor, estaba parado exactamente en aquel lugar donde hace dos años ella lo había salvado de una expulsión inminente, habían cambiado tantas cosas durante esos dos años, y el aún no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba si el estaba seguro que ella lo seguía amando, lo acababa de comprobar una vez más en aquel beso y en aquel abrazo que no se esperó. Ron se acercó a aquel árbol y no pudo evitar sentarse y recargarse en la pared, una parte de él sentía coraje, el hecho de no saber porque ella no quería regresar con el lo desesperaba, de alguna manera el tenía que investigar cual era ese motivo, pero por lo mientras la desesperación era más fuerte que él…

_Turn around,_

_Date vuelta_

_every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_De vez en cuando me siento un poco solo_

_and you're never coming round_

_Y tu nunca estas alrededor_

La hora de la cena llegó pero la castaña jamás llego al gran comedor, Ron pasó la mitad de la cena mirando la puerta del gran salón, mientras Dean y algunos gryffindors del club de duelo lo intentaban convencer para que regresará y el hablaban de quien ganaría el campeonato de duelos si el se rertiraba…, el no se sentía bien, así que cuando uno de sus compañeros le repitió que tenia que regresar al club, tomó sus cosas y se marchó hacia la sala común de gryffindor, antes de llegar ahí a la puerta de gryffindor oyó una voz familiar a lo largo del pasillo de enfrente que daba también a aquella puerta.

-Cuando me vió apuntandome en la lista se puso pálida, pero no me importó… -agregó una voz masculina… -pero aún no se si pueda hacerlo…

-¿Es en dos semanas verdad? –preguntó la voz familiar

-Si, ¿crees que podrás.. .?

-No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer… -comentó la voz con cierta emoción…, el pelirrojo se acercó para comprobar si lo que oía era cierto pero algo le impidió

-No se si podría hacerlo sin ti…

-Eres fabuloso, lo sabes, además siempre has podido hacerlo…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?...

-Si muchas gracias…

-Todavía no lo entiendo…, -comentó la voz masculina haciendo una pausa… -ok no me mires así, esa mirada da miedo, -mencióno divertida la voz masculina -entiendo, cuando estes lista hablaras…

-Gracias por no presionarme, ahora creó que debería irme antes de que…

-Si, lo entiendo, antes de que vuelva a molestarte, segura no queires comer algo…

-No, de verdad estoy bien, deberías de ir tú, tal vez alcanzes el postre...

Ron al ver que se acercaban se escondió en la pared más próxima, pero fue cuando su sospecha fue confirmada…

-Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre… -agregó Draco..

-Hasta mañana entonces, -la castaña abrazó al rubio, abrazó que duró por unos segundos…

-Hasta mañana, descanza…

El rubio se despidió y miró como la castaña entraba a la sala común, después caminó hacia el pasillo donde Ron se había escondido y a pesar de que el pelirrojo intento no encontrarse con el no pudo evitarlo…

-¿Estabas espiándonos? –preguntó Draco con voz aspera…

-Es mi sala común, soy libre de andar por aquí…

-Puedo darte un consejo…, si en verdad la amas no la presiones… -agregó el rubio y se marchó sin permitirle que el pelirrojo dijera una sóla palabra.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia la sala común, si se lo proponía podía interceptarla en las escaleras pero las palabras de Draco le resonarón en toda su mente, y algo lo hizó sentirse aún más triste, su peor enemigo sabia algo que el ignoraba, tal vez el motivo por el que ella no quería regresar con él, y eso lo hacia sentiré más triste aún, porque la mujer que se suponía lo amaba le tenía más confianza a un extraño que a él.

_Turn around,_

_Date vuelta_

_every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_De vez en cuando me estoy un poco cansado_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

_de escuchar el sonido de mis lágrimas_

Al otro día su animo no estaba demasiado bien, pero ese día era el cumpleaños de Hermione y había decidido que no importaba lo que la castaña o el rubio dijeran, el iba a felicitarla aquel día…por lo que fue el primero en vestirse y arreglarse y bajar a la sala común, se alegro de que aún no hubiera señales de vida en la sala común por que eso quería decir que ella aún se encontraba en el dormitorio, después de unos segundos se percato que Ginny y ella estaban bajando las escaleras..

-Waa amo a tus papas, son tan lindos, debe de ser muy duro que su única hija no este con ellos todo el tiempo…-

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione… -interrumpió Ron que estaba al pie de las escaleras…

_Turn around,_

_Date vuelta_

_every now and then, I get a little bit nervous_

_De vez en cuando me pongo un poco nerviosa_

_that the best of all the years have gone by_

_pensado que lo mejor de nosotros se esta llendo_

El miró temerosamente a la castaña que llevaba una rosa roja en sú mano -¿puedo abrazarte? –pero esta vez la castaña no contestó y corrió a los brazos del pelirrojo el se sorprendió demasiado pero con una sonrisa en sus labios correspondió aquel abrazo, por un segundo el mundo alrededor se detuvo, Hermione escondió su cara en el pecho de chico, y por un segundo parecía que el tiempo aun no había pasado, y que aquel abrazo era uno más de aquellos abrazos que se daban, la castaña por fin se atrevió a dejar de esconder su mirada y los ojos marrones se cruzaron con aquellos ojos azules por un momento se miraron como lo hacían juston antes de un beso, pero de repente la miradade ella se hizo sombria y lejana como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, Ron fue presó de miedo, porque sabia lo que venía, sin embargo el lo único que quería era mantenerla así, entre sus brazos para siempre.

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_De vez en cuando me siento un poco aterrada_

_and then I see the look in your eyes_

_y entonces miró en tus ojos…_

-Muchas gracias Ron – la castaña desvio la mirada e intentó proseguir su camino…

-Espera, tengo algo que darte… -el pelirrojo le extendió una pequeña nota, Hermione miró nerviosa a su amiga, quién le insisitió con el papel, la castaña lo tomó…

-Hermione, - entró corriendo un niño de segundo año… -dos rubios te están esperando afuera de la sala común… feliz cumpleaños -agregó el pequeño niño y la abrarzo y se fue corriendo nervioso…

-Gracias… -dijo la castaña divertida..

-Te espero- agregó el pelirrojo mientras se marchaba…, observando como ella guardaba el papel en su túnica, sin leer la nota.

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Date vuelta, Ojos brillantes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_De vez en cuando me caigo a pedazos_

Al salir de la sala común, Hermione, Draco, Luna, y Ginny estaba riendo,

-De verdad Draco, muchas gracias por la flor… -Hermione señaló la rosa que sostenía en sus manos…

-Pero para la otra avisa, casi me pica un ojo cuando la rosa entró por la ventana… -agregó la pelirroja…

-Y Luna este pastel de rabanós, realmente esta muy bueno…

-Gracias Hermione…, Ginny ¿estas segurá que no quieres'?..

En ese instante la castaña volteó y se percató que Ron seguía ahí, se mirarón por unos segundos y después ella bajó la mirada, el pelirrojo se obligó a marcharse de ese lugar, no entendía como siempre porque había corrido a sus brazos y ahora era tan indiferente…

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Date vuelta, Ojos brillantes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_De vez en cuando me caigo a pedazos_

El dia paso sin ninguna novedad, Ron le había pedido a Hermione que se encontraran en la casa de los gritos pero la realidad fue que Hermione nunca llegó, a eso de las 7 de la noche el pelirrojo tenía que admitir que la castaña ya no iria por lo que se marchó de aquel lugar y con un solo hechizo todo lo que había preparado para su cumpleaños desapareció. No quería ir a la sala común pero tal vez se marcharia a su dormitorio, tenía algunas tareas pero no tenia ni la ganas ni la intenciónn de hacerlas, caminó por los pasillos, pensando que tal vez tenía que admitir que su historia con Hermione había llegado a su fin, pero había algo en su interior que le impedía desistir, algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad… por fín llego a la sala común donde se topo con Neville y Harry…

-Dean y los demás del club de duelo han estado preguntando toda la tarde por ti… -comentó Neville, pero Ron pareció no escucharlo…

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Harry a Ron, a pesar de las diferencias y todo Harry siempre se había sentido muy agusto en compañía de Ron y el verlo así de deprimido lo angustiaba un poco..

-Si nada nuevo, -le contestó al ojiverde -¿y mi hermana?, es un milagro que no este a tu lado… -le indicó a Neville, Harry suspiró un poco pero Neville no le dio importancia aunque a Ron se le hizó raro que Harry se exasperará ante el comentario del pelirrojo…

-Venimos de estar con ella, estabamos con Draco, Luna y Hermione celebrando su cumpleaños en los jardínes, pero Harry y yo no hemos hecho aún la tarea, asi que terminamos la fiesta antes, obviamente los demás no tienen ese problema Luna y Ginny están libres, como siempre Hermione ya la hizo y como Draco esta todo el día con ella obvio la hicieron juntos…

-Neville no creo que a Ron le haga bien saber que Draco y Hermione hacen todo juntos, -defendió el ojiverde y el pelirrojo se lo agradeció profundamente -cuando quieres a alguien lo último que quieres saber o ver es que esta con otro… -Ron miró a Harry con recelo por haberle recordado de nuevo la situación -aún cuando solo sean amigos… -acomodó el ojiverde al verla cara de pocos amigos de Ron…

-Lo siento, tu preguntaste… -se defendió Neville, pero en ese mismo momento la pelirroja entro por la sala común…

-Que tal hermanito, -interrumpió la más pequeña de los Weasley…- y fue al lado de su novio a quien tomó de la mano para después pasar su brazo encima de sus hombros…

-Señorita te he dicho mil veces que en mi presencia no me gustan esas cosas… -reprimio el ojiazul.

-Hay Ron no seas tan cerrado, si Hermione estuviera aquí abrazandote no me dirias nada…

-¿Dónde esta ella?... –preguntó inmediatamente…

-Se fue con Draco, tenían algo importante que hacer… -la pelirroja comentó sin más… -Te extrañe mucho… -agregó a su novio e intentó plantarle un besó en la boca pero Neville temeroso de Ron se retracto y solo le ofreció su mejilla la cual la pelirroja besó tiernamente, en ese momento Ron desvió la mirada para no terminar enojado con su hermana y se cruzó con la mirada desesperada de Harry que también había decidido mirar para otro lado, aunque su mirada era distinta a la de alguien solamente incomódo, había algo más en aquella mirada, lo sabia porque el mismo había sentido aquel sentimiento infinidad de veces cada vez que la veía a ella con Draco….

"_cuando quieres a alguien lo último que quieres saber o ver es que esta con otro…" –_aquella frase resono en la cabeza del pelirojo como si ahora pudiera ver todo con más claridad…

-Bueno creo que yo ire al dormitoríó –interrumpió el ojiverde, tengo tarea que terminar…

-¿No la haremos aquí… ¿-preguntó confuso Neville

-Hay mucho ruido y la verdad es que no puedo concentrarme, la haré en el dormitorio… -agregó el ojiverde decididó e intentó marcharse pero Neville lo detuvo...

-Espera ire contigo…, -lo detuvo su amig -no tienes ningún problema verdad amor… - Neville y Ginny no le prestaban mucha atención a Harry pero Ron disimulo que no lo observaba y pudo percatarse de que el ojiverde pusó los ojos en blanco cuando Neville le dijo amor a su hermana…

-Claro que no, ire a platicar con Luna un rato… -agregó la pelirroja…

-¿Vienes? –preguntó Neville al pelirrojo -¿O acaso ya la hiciste…?

-No, solo tengo que hablar un par de cosas con mi hermana –se sinceró Ron sin dejar de mirar la actitud de Harry…

-¿Te veo en la cena?...-La pelirroja se acercó a Neville pero esta vez Ron no se interpusó…

-Te espero alla arriba… -agregó el ojiverde pero ninguno de los dos le hizo mucho caso, Ron lo observó y le asintió para que se marchara, Harry salió corriendo de la sala común…

-Te veo en la cena –agregó Neville y se marchó alcanzando a Harry…

-Te veo –asintió la pelirroja mirando marchar a su novio -¿Y de que cosas quieres hablar conmigo?...-Ron apenas iba a articular palabra cuando la pelirroja se adelantó… -no me digas, de Hermione es obvio, Ron ya te dije que nose porque no quiere volver contigo, siempre que se lo preguntó me evade, y no aún no la he enfrentado, aun no le he dicho porque no ha cumplido la promesa que me hizo, pero es que no la quiero presionar y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-No de hecho ya no te pienso hablar de ella, -sonrió sarcástico…

-¿En serio?...-dijo sorprendia ¿entonces ya no me pediras que te ayude para que ella vuelva contigo?... –preguntó la pelirroja…

-No, ya no, tengo mi propio plan y en eso tu no puedes ayudar– comentó Ron emocionado..

-¿Tu propio Plan? –preguntó curiosa su hermana… -Ron tu no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer un plan y menos para no necesitar ayuda, ¿de donde lo sacaste…?

-Burlate hermanita, burlate, -adviritió te demostraré que yo solito puedo hacer que Hermione vuelva conmigo… -mencionó el pelirrojo…

-¿A si y como lo conseguiras? – la pelirroja rió divertida ante la seguridad de su hermano

-Seguindo tus pasos hermanita, -dijo emocionado -por lo visto a ti te esta funcionando muy bien…, y tengo que admitir que tengo que darte el crédito por eso, pero aún así lo demás correrá por mi cuenta,

-¿Mis pasos, el crédito a mi?-preguntó intentando entender..

-No me mires sorprendida, -le advirtió a su hermana -si quiero hacer que Hermione se de cuenta de que aún me ama tiene que pensar que me ha perdido… -dijó esto último más para si mismo…, Ginny lo miró intrigada…

-¿Y en eso que tengo que ver yo?... –indagó la pelirroja más confundida y desesperada…

-Todo hermanita, todo… -dijo mirando al horizonte y sonriendo maliciosamente…

-Explicaté de una vez –gritó la pelirroja pero fue inútil porque su hermano seguía hablando consigo mismo…

-Si claro, -gritó de repente y le dio la espalda a su hermana y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la sala común -si ella cree que ya no me interesa de la misma forma que Harry piensa que a Ginny ya no le interesa, llegará un momento en que Hermione se desespere de la misma forma que Harry se desespera… solo necesito encontrar…

-Espera, -la pelirroja corrió hasta ponerse enfrente de su hermano y lo tomó de los hombros para obligarlo a ponerle atención…-¿Qué tiene que ver Harry aquí?...

-Hay Ginny, por Dios ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de que?... –preguntó Ginny con miedo ante la respuesta de su hermano, tal vez porque en el fondo ella ya la sabia..

-Ginny ¿de verdad ya olvidaste a Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo sinceramente…, aquella pregunta le cayó de sopetón a la pelirroja…

-¿A ti que te importa? – dijó a la defensiva e impulsivamente…

-Me importa porque eres mi hermana, por que Neville me cae bien y Harry… -el pelirrojo iba a admitir que Harry le importaba, aquello era extraño porque desde la última pelea no habían vuelto a llevarse tan bien como antes, pero aún asi pareciera que ellos aún tenían un lazo de amistad, invisible pero aún existía por eso mismo el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a contarle a su hermana que Harry sentía algo por ella si ella ya había perdido el interés en el ojiverde, era un asunto de honor entre hombres, y Ginny era su hermana pero ella parecía estar de lo más feliz con Neville y si había sentimientos por el ojiverde aún en ella, la pelirroja sabia ocultarlos muy bien…

-Quiero a Harry como un hermano, de la misma forma que el me ve a mí, todos estamos felices ahora, yo tengo un novio increíble, ella tiene una novia a la que ama creí que ya lo tenías claro no se porque vuelves a preguntarme lo mismo y porque me relacionas a mí con lo que vas a hacer con Hermione…

-Esta bien hermanita, que te baste con saber que fuiste de gran utilidad, Ron besó la frente de su hermana… -tienes que prometerme otra cosa… -agregó el ojiazul…

-¿Qué?..

-No le dirás nada de esto que platicamos a Hermione…

-¿Exactamente que fue lo que platicamos? -añadió confundida la pelirroja ya que la mayor parte del timepo el chico hablo entre dientes…

-¿En verdad me odias tanto como para preferir que ella salga con un slytherin antes de que regrese conmigo?... –la pelirroja lo miró confundida pero definitivamente prefería a Ron que a Draco… -solo manten tu boquita cerrada –menciono mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la frente y salía de la sala común pensativo. Aguardo una hora, tal vez dos afuera de la sala común, esperándola, había una última esperanza y tenía un plan, tenia que agotar todos los recursos, al final la vio al final del pasillo, con el,por un momento su cara parecía del mismo tono que su pelo, pero logró tranquilizarse, ellos se despidieron con un abrazo y la castaña llegó hasta la puerta…

-Buenas noches –mencionó el detrás de ella juto antes de que ella diera la contraseña, ella volteó tímidamente…

_And I need you now tonight_

_Y te necesito ahora esta noche_

_And I need you more than ever_

_Y te necesito mas que nunca_

-Estuve esperándote toda la tarde… -agregó no como pregunta ni como reclamo…

-Ron, lo siento.. tu sabes que…

-Si, se lo que me vas a decir –interrumpió mientras lentamente se acercó a ella –se que debo entender que lo nuestro termino y tengo que aceptarlo…

Mientras el avanzaba la castaña retrocedía hasta toparse con el retrato de la dama gorda que observaba callada la situación, Ron aprovecho para quedar muy cerca de ella.

-Si eso es lo mejor –dijo tímidamente…, Ron solo la observó la castaña intentaba mantenerle la vista, pero era claro que no podía….

_And if you only hold me tight_

_Y si solo me abrazaras fuerte_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_Estaríamosabrazados por siempre_

-Dimelo a los ojos –advirtió el chico…

-Es lo mejor –repitió la castaña mirándolo por unos segundos esta vez el no se apresuro, solamente acerco sus labios a los de ella pero la castaña volteó la mirada…, el pelirrojo se separó inmediatamente de ella…

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Y si solo hacemos lo correcto _

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Asi nunca estaríamos mal_

-¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres? –reptió el pelirrojo, ella asintió con la mirada -Esta bien Hermione, haré lo que me pides, -la castaña giró la mirada inmediatamente… -he hecho hasta lo imposible esperando mostrarte que te amo, pero creo que hoy he entendido que no puedes obligar a nadie a estar contigo cuando esa persona ya no lo desea, no te preocupes, ahora puedes ir a desayunar, comer y cenar tranquila, puedes estar por la sala común o por todo el castillo libre y sin miedo de encontrarme porque ya no voy a pedirte que regreses conmigo, puedes platicar con Draco libremente porque ya no te hare escenas de celos, lo he entendido y aunque el corazón se me parta intentare seguir con mi vida… -el pelirrojo poco a poco se fue alejando de Hermione, sus ojos marrones ahora eran cristalinos puesto que había lagrimas contenidas, el pelirrojo dijo la contraseña y la señora gorda se abrió para que el entrara, caminó a grandes zancadas hasta las escaleras para el dormitorio, obligándose a no mirar atrás. La señora gorda espero que la castaña entrara pero ella parecía haberse quedado en shock, las lagrímas contenidas resvalaron por sus mejillas…

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta el final_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_Tú amor es como una sombra en mi todo el tiempo_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_No se que hacer y siempre estoy en la oscuridad_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_Estamos viviendo en un barril de polvora dando chispas_

_I really need you tonight_

_Realmente te necesito esta noche_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Por siempre comenzará esta noche_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_(Por siempre comenzara esta noche)_

Hola chicos, mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar de todo este tiempo y de lo largo que desde un principio supe que este fic se volveria… pero bueno espero que a los que verdaderamente les guste lo lean hasta el final. Por otra parte creo que no he estado mucho en contacto con las personas que leen este fic, tal vez por el sistema de publicación de esta pagina y muchas veces se me olvida anotar mi comentario antes de subir un capitulo.

Apenas me llego un comentario en el cual me decían que ya me había estacionado mucho en el mismo dilema durante mucho tiempo, primero gracias por los reviews, se dice que los buenos comentarios siempre son lindos y halagadores pero creo que también las criticas constructivas son muy buenas, lamentablemente en este comentario en particular no podre decir que lo tomare en cuenta…, tal vez ya se darán cuenta más tarde pero ustedes sabran el porque tengo que dejar bien definido todo esto, y aunque parezca un poco redundante eso me ayudara para desarrollar algo más tarde… ya verán, se que si se quedan al final sabrán la razón…

Otra cosa, este capitulo fue dividido en 2 partes porque se estaba haciendo muy largo así que muy pronto esperen la continuació gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, ahora quiero darles un tip.. xd

A mi nunca me ha gustado pedir reviews y esas cosas porque se que eso es como obligar a alguien a hacer algo que a lo mejor no quiere, pero tampoco puedo negar que los reviews son el alimento motivacional del escritor, cuando comencé había muchos y después como tal vez fue mi culpa dejar de escribir tanto esos se fueron haciendo cada vez menos, yo ahora tengo mas ocupaciones pues ya no solo estudio sino que también trabajo entre otras cosas y los momentos que tengo para escribir son un tanto mínimos pero muchas veces el recordar un buen comentario o asi hace que te den ganas de escribir más, por esa razón solo si mi historia te parece lo suficientemente buena para dejar un comentario y yo no te obligo será demasiado lindo, igual si quieres opinar algo que no te guste o que sientas fuera de lugar, igual puedes hacerlo porque esos comentarios sirven demasiado, prometo tomarlos en cuenta siempre y cuando se presten para la historia queya la tengo toda terminada en mi cabeza…

Con amor Yali Weasley….


	35. Cap 33: Total eclipse of the Heart II

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Erase una vez que estaba enamorada_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_Ahora sólo me estoy desmoronando_

_There's nothing I can do_

_No hay nada que hacer_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Un eclipse total del corazón_

Aquella mañana él se levantó temprano, se vistió apurado, y lo primero que hizo al entrar en el gran comedor fue buscar si Hermione ya había llegado, pero no era así… entonces decidió reunirse con unos niños de cuarto año del club de duelo, y ellos le pidieron que les diera algunos consejos. Fue que Lavender entró al gran comedor, y a Ron repentinamente otra idea se le ocurrió, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad es que la rubia había comenzado el año muy amable con él como siempre, pero a medida de que vio que él la trataba indiferente ella se había retirado un poco; así que su nueva idea tal vez no sería tarea fácil, pero haría lo posible por recuperar su atención…

-Hola Lavender, buenos días… ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? - la saludó, al principio la rubia se sorprendió, pero rápidamente volteó a verlo. Sonriéndole la rubia lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ron, yo no puedo quejarme ¿y tú...? ¿Cómo van esos días sin el club de duelo?

-Pronto mis días estarán mejor que antes… -Ron sonrió pensando en que si su plan funcionaba pronto él y Hermione estarían juntos de nuevo.

- Hola amigo, ¿qué tal dormiste? Cuando me cambié ya no estabas…- lo saludó Dean, que era uno de sus mejores amigos. -Qué tal…- respondió el pelirrojo, cuando iban a sentarse.

Lavender y sus amigas se sentaron cerca de los chicos del club duelo, mientras la rubia comentaba algo maliciosamente a sus amigas Gryffindors y le dirigía una mirada cómplice a la Ravenclaw que estaba en medio del pasillo comentando algunas cosas con su novio Harry Potter.

Ron se reunió con sus amigos…

-Chicos, tengo una noticia que darles… -aclaró, todo mundo guardó silencio. -Vuelvo al club de duelo… - Se oyeron aplausos y todos sus amigos lo felicitaron, pronto se hizo todo un alboroto en medio del gran salón, fue en ese momento cuando Neville, Ginny, Luna, Draco y Hermione entraban al comedor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-No lo sé… -dijo Neville, mientras le extendía la silla a Ginny para que se sentara.

- ¡Este año volverás a ser el mejor duelista de Hogwarts! -gritó emocionado uno de los que estaba cerca de Ron.

-¿Ron volvió al club de duelo? -preguntó Luna.

-Eso parece… ¿Amor sabías algo? -indagó Neville con su novia.

-¿Yo? -dijo un poco sorprendida, en realidad tal vez no sabía nada de que Ron quisiera volver al club de duelo pero presentía que tenía que ver con lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. -No, Ron no me comentó nada… -se sinceró, pero había cierta duda en su interior.

-Me da gusto que haya vuelto al club de duelo - mencionó Hermione, sonriendo fingidamente.

-Bueno… yo los veo después del almuerzo -interrumpió Luna, intentando que los demás olvidaran el asunto, ya que ella sabía que eso estaba incomodando a la castaña por lo que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

-Espera Luna -pidió Draco, te acompaño hasta tu mesa -añadió el rubio, puesto que la mesa de Slytherin quedaba justo detrás de la de Ravenclaw.

-¿Te veo para ir a clases? -se dirigió un poco tímido hacia la castaña.

-Claro -contestó ella, intentando sonreírle, la verdad era que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo sin embargo se obligó a demostrar que todo estaba bien, por lo que respiró profundamente y le dedicó una gran sonrisa al rubio. En ese momento el pelirrojo volteó de reojo hacia donde estaba Hermione, y observó cómo ambos sonreían, luego Draco se fue con Luna.

La castaña se sentó junto con Ginny, Neville y Harry; mientras desayunaban los murmullos de las felicitaciones llegaban hasta donde estaban ellos.

- No puedo creer que mi hermano regresara al club de duelo ¿no se supone que iba a dejarlo por ti? se suponía que lo había hecho para poder regresar contigo -añadió la pelirroja.

-Yo le pedí que regresara -mencionó Herms para sorpresa de su amiga, esperando que con esa corta respuesta el tema pudiera cambiarse.

-¿Qué? -respingó sorprendida.

- Ginny ese club es su vida, yo no puedo pedirle que abandone algo por mí, cuando yo sé que eso… no va a servir de nada -agregó con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Weasley, felicidades! - aquella felicitación hizo que la castaña alzara la mirada. Lavender estaba parada justo detrás de Ron, el pelirrojo volteó a mirarla, la rubia no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó al pelirrojo, él se sorprendió y al principio pensó en rechazarla pues sabía que Hermione los observaba, pero al final eso lo motivó para devolverle el abrazo a la rubia.

La castaña miró desconcertada la escena pero intentó no darle importancia y continúo comiendo, intentando ignorar aquello.

- Eres un campeón y los campeones tienen que estar con los campeones -Lavender sonrió maliciosamente, Ginny se percató cómo su amiga los miraba de reojo.

- Es decir, el club de duelo es donde perteneces Ron. Si no tienes nada que hacer en la primera salida a Hogsmeade tal vez a ti y a tus amigos les gustaría venir con nosotros.

-Gracias… - musitó nervioso, algunos de los Gryffindors que estaban a su alrededor desearon que aceptara inmediatamente. -Se los preguntaré, en todo caso te vemos allá -agregó el pelirrojo, la castaña comenzó a toser un poco ya que no esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Neville, y le sirvió un poco de agua.

-Claro, se me subió un poco la comida -contestó la castaña, quien comenzó a buscar algo en la mesa de Slytherin, de repente se cruzó con aquellos ojos grises; la castaña tomó agua, mientras el Slytherin se acercaba a la mesa.

-Hermione, recuerda que…

-Sí gracias por recordarme Draco… chicos me adelanto -la castaña lo interrumpió, y se dirigió a los demás. - Draco y yo tenemos que sacar unos libros de la biblioteca - se salió de la mesa sin permitir que su amiga refutara nada.

Ron, que se encontraba escuchando los planes que Lavender tenía para Hogsmeade, se percató que Hermione se marchaba con el rubio.

_And I need you now tonight_

_Y te necesito ahora esta noche_

_And I need you more than ever_

_Y te necesito más que nunca_

-¿Entonces qué opinas? ¿Ron...? ¿Ron? -insistió la rubia.

-Me parece muy bien -respondió el pelirrojo sin pensarlo. -Allá te veo -dijo cortantemente, la rubia miró hacia la puerta y se percató cómo Hermione y Draco salían, y notó la cara que Ron había puesto.

-Ahí te veo -dijo la rubia ácidamente, pero el chico no se percató del tono de voz porque estaba entretenido machacando el resto de su comida.

_And if you only hold me tight_

_Y si sólo me abrazaras fuerte_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_Estaríamos abrazados por siempre_

Durante las dos semanas que faltaban para la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Ron ya no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Hermione, Lavender por su parte no había desaprovechado aquella oportunidad e intentaba estar cerca del chico las veces que podía; por su parte Ron había decidido permitirse conocer a la chica, al menos como amigos, de esta forma no se sentiría tan mal en un futuro. Hermione intentaba hacer de cuenta que todo seguía igual para ella y actuaba demasiado bien puesto que parecía que lo que el pelirrojo hacía no le importaba para nada, además de que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Draco, sin embargo la verdad era que la nueva actitud de Ron le generaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte tenía que repetirse a sí misma miles de veces que lo que Ron estaba haciendo era lo que ella siempre había querido, convenciéndose para calmar un poco sus celos cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él, pero la verdad era que se sentía muy triste porque parecía que Ron si se había tomado en serioaquello de olvidarla, y aunque la castaña sabía que eso era lo mejor para ambos no podía dejar de dolerle.

-Entonces iremos primero a las tres escobas y de ahí pasaremos a Honey Dukes, ¿les parece bien? -comentaba Ginny, planeando el sábado.

-¿Irás con nosotros Harry? -preguntó Neville al ojiverde, quien estaba inmerso en una tarea.

-No, yo… iré con Cho y sus amigas -agregó rápidamente.

-Bueno supongo que sólo seremos… Nev, Hermione Luna y yo -agregó la pelirroja.

-Ginny -apremió la castaña.

-Ah sí, sí… y Draco claro.

-Tal vez vayamos con ustedes a las tres escobas, pero no estoy segura de poder acompañarlas a Honeydukes, Draco y yo estamos…

-Sí, lo que sea que han estado haciendo estas semanas -interrumpió la pelirroja, con un tono resentido.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando sea el momento -indicó la castaña.

El sábado llegó rápidamente, el grupo se encaminó a las tres escobas y tomó una mesita alejada del centro.

-¿Hermione estás bien? has estado más callada de lo habitual ¿te pasa algo? -le preguntó discretamente Draco, mientras los demás se acomodaban en la mesa, intentando que ellos no lo oyeran.

-Hoy cumpliría un año con Ron, si aún siguieran juntos -soltó Ginny. -Bueno no literalmente, su aniversario sería mañana o el lunes, eso es algo confuso aún, pero fue gracias a la primera salida a Hogsmeade que Ron y Hermione supieron que ambos se amaban. La castaña fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

-Lo siento Hermione, yo no sabía… -mencionó avergonzado Draco, mirando ácidamente a la pelirroja.

-Claro tú no tenías porqué saberlo -contestó sarcástica Ginny. -El caso es que si Hermione está sufriendo es porque quiere -zanjó.

-Yo no estoy sufriendo Ginny -mintió la castaña. -No dormí bien Draco, fue lo único que pasó.

En ese justo momento el grupo de Lavender venía entrando a las tres escobas, Harry y Cho iban de la mano y la rubia llevaba del brazo a Ron, otros amigos del club de duelo también iban con ellos, además de algunos de los miembros más importantes del club de Quidditch.

-Aún así era fantástico cuando el buscador y el mejor duelista de Gryffindor eran los mejores amigos -agregaba la rubia.

-Todavía pueden serlo -agregó Cho, fingiendo que ni Neville, ni Ginny ni ninguno de ellos estuviera ahí. -Digo ya no tienen ningún motivo por el cual pelear, Ron tu hermana es tan feliz con ese nerd, y bebé -Cho miró a Harry y colocó sus manos en su pecho. - Ese amigo tuyo te quita personalidad, ¿no te has dado cuenta que yo no me acerco cuando él está? - Harry miró a Neville que estaba desconcertado ante aquel ataque. Harry tomó las manos de Cho y las quitó de su pecho con cierta brusquedad.

-Ellos son mis amigos, y si quieres seguir conmigo vas a tener que aceptarlos… -agregó serio el ojiverde, miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Neville, Ginny miraba a Cho como si quisiera asesinarla al mismo tiempo que había tomado la mano de su novio en señal de apoyo. El chico de gafas contempló a Cho y a sus amigas, y aquellos que en realidad nunca habían sido sus amigos, pero en el grupo miró a Ron.

-Harry no es por ofender, pero míralos -añadió Cho. -Tú fuiste el buscador más joven que ha tenido Gryffindor, ellos no son ni serán nada jamás… Ron en cambio es el mejor en duelo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! -gritó exasperado de repente el ojiverde.

-¡No me grites! -reclamó la chica de rasgos orientales.

-¡Entonces deja de decir tonterías! -subrayó Harry. -Tú decides, ¿vienes con mis amigos o te quedas?

-No me puedes estar haciendo esto en serio, todos están viendo-agregó la chica con los labios apretados.

- Esto es tan serio como tu comentario sobre Neville - zanjó el de gafas.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? -interrumpió la rubia Gryffindor. -Creo que Harry y Cho tienen cosas que hablar…

-¡Si te vas con ellos da por terminada nuestra relación Harry Potter! -amenazó en voz fuerte.

El ojiverde se acercó a ella…

-¿En serio quieres terminarme? -mencionó entre labios. - Hazlo, yo no tengo tanto que perder como tú -le retó a la chica, pero ésta se quedó callada.

-Ron, hace exactamente un año me preguntaste si yo me iba a quedar con ellos, fui un idiota porque todo sería diferente ahora si hubiera tenido el valor de irme, ahora te pregunto lo mismo. Ellas tienen razón en algo, aún podemos ser los amigos que fuimos, pero no a su lado, Harry le extendió la mano al pelirrojo.

Ron miró a Lavender, que lo aferraba aún a su brazo, y después contempló a Harry, a su hermana, a Neville… y después la miró a ella, y a sus hermosos ojos castaños…

Sin embargo la castaña no pudo sostener su mirada y de repente volteó para aquel lugar donde Draco se encontraba, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo recordara el verdadero motivo por el que él se encontraba hoy con Lavender.

-Harry… -mencionó el pelirrojo tímidamente, la verdad era que moría por salir corriendo de aquel lugar y en serio prefería estar mil veces con ellos que oyendo las pláticas de Lavender y su grupo. El ojiverde se percató que Ron miraba a Draco, Harry entendió cómo debía de sentirse él en ese momento, ya que aquel rubio estaba al lado de lo que Ron más amaba, y lo entendió a la perfección porque ahora podía comprender qué se sentía cuando el amor de tu vida estaba sentada al lado de otra persona… sin embargo ahí había una gran diferencia, por lo menos Neville era su mejor amigo y sabía que Ginny no podía estar en mejores manos, pero para Ron era diferente, la persona que le arrebataba a Hermione era alguien a quien detestaba profundamente, por lo que supuso que aquella era la razón principal por la que Ron no se quedaría con ellos. El pelirrojo miró la mano que el ojiverde le había extendido, no sabía por qué pero tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, pero todo eso se minimizaba ante la mirada de ella y ante la presencia del rubio. -Hoy vine con ellos… -agregó agriamente, más para sí mismo por decir aquellas palabras, así que se apresuró a darles la espalda para no arrepentirse. Lavender miró a Hermione con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Es una… -comenzó Draco, pero Hermione le tocó el brazo tranquilizándolo.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes hoy? -preguntó cohibido el ojiverde.

-¡Claro!- Neville se paró y le acercó una silla, pero antes de eso le ofreció un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias por defenderme de ellos, eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener! - exclamó.

-Sí Harry, gracias por defenderlo -dijo Ginny, y también lo abrazó; cuando se separaron la pelirroja lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tal vez podríamos irnos, hay otro bar por aquí cerca -comentó Draco.

-No, no tenemos por qué irnos-aclaró el ojiverde.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Y si sólo hacemos lo correcto _

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Así nunca estaríamos mal_

Hermione intentaba actuar normal y hacer de cuenta que lo que sucedía con Ron no le importaba, pero la verdad era que estar ahí era más difícil de lo que pensaba, sobre todo cuando Lavender despreocupada abrazaba o tocaba alguna parte del pelirrojo y él no hacía nada para alejarla. Y aunque la castaña se intentaba repetir a sí misma que era mejor que el pelirrojo ya no se interesara en ella, la verdad es que su corazón quería ir y hechizar a Lavender y alejarlo a él de ella a mil metros. Al final la castaña sobrevivió, los demás decidieron que ya era tiempo de irse de las tres escobas e ir a algún otro lado, por su parte Hermione y Draco se disculparon ya que ellos tenían algunas cosas que hacer, cosas que la castaña seguía ocultando de la pelirroja.

-Ya te dije que ese secreto no es mío -le susurró a Ginny cuando la chica volvía a insistir para que la castaña le dijera cuál era la prisa de ir tan temprano al castillo.

-No me digas que ahora ayudas a Draco para que le gane de nuevo a Ron - ironizó la pelirroja.

-Ginny… -increpó la castaña, a lo que su amiga sólo negó con la cabeza, entonces ella caminó hasta donde estaba Draco para proseguir con su camino.

Ron por su parte había intentado divertirse pero aún había algo que no lo hacía sentir cómodo, sobre todo después de que Hermione y los demás dejaron las tres escobas; ya que ahora no podía saber si su plan funcionaba. El resto de la tarde pasó sin más, al final del día regresaba a la sala común caminando con Lavender.

-Realmente lamento que lo tuyo con Hermione no haya funcionado, espero que no haya sido mucho mi culpa, ya sabes aún me lamento el haberte… -Lavender bajó la mirada apenada, o al menos eso quería la rubia que Ron creyese, y así fue, el pelirrojo sabía que la chica se refería a aquel beso que ella le había robado.

-No, eso no tuvo que ver, realmente ya habíamos superado eso, tuvimos otros problemas…

-¿Y ahora ya la has superado? -preguntó la chica a Ron, acercándose peligrosamente… Ron se alejó incómodo de ella. -Lo siento, no debí de haber preguntado eso, sólo pensé… como ella se ve tan feliz por todos lados con Draco - soltó, y notó cómo Ron se encendía con lo último que había dicho. - Pensé que tú también ya la habías superado… -la chica se volvió a acercar, el pelirrojo esta vez no hizo nada porque estaba asimilando que tal vez la castaña ya lo había superado, algo dentro del interior del pelirrojo se encendió pensando en que tal vez a estas alturas Hermione estaba feliz al lado de Draco, así que no se percató que Lavender se acercaba por lo que elbeso de ella lo tomó por sorpresa. La rubia se percató que el pelirrojo no le respondió demasiado así que rápidamente se alejó.

-¡Ron, lo siento, es que no lo puedo evitar…! sabes que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, y como tu relación con Hermione está acabada… discúlpame no pude evitarlo…

Ron por instinto volteó alrededor, ya que por su cuerpo había recorrido un calor que sólo lo hacía cuando Hermione estaba cerca, entonces volteó a su izquierda y ahí se encontraba parada ella, pero su brazo estaba siendo sostenido por la persona que estaba a su lado… Draco Malfoy.

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta el final_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_Tú amor es como una sombra en mí todo el tiempo_

-No tienes porqué disculparte, como tú bien lo dijiste, entre Hermione y yo no hay nada desde hace mucho -soltó el pelirrojo en un momento de rabia, y se dispuso a entrar a la sala común, no sin antes cederle el paso a la rubia.

La castaña contempló perpleja la escena, y aunque intentó ser fuerte su corazón no se lo permitió, sabía que si entraba así a la sala común no podría contenerse e iría en contra de Lavender, así que en un arrebato se deshizo del brazo del rubio y salió corriendo por el pasillo, llorando.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_No sé qué hacer y siempre estoy en la oscuridad_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora dando chispas_

_I really need you tonight_

_Realmente te necesito esta noche_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Por siempre comenzará esta noche_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_(Por siempre comenzara esta noche)_

El rubio sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía la castaña, no podía dejarla sola, ella jamás lo hubiera hecho con él; cuando llegó a la sala de menesteres la buscó hasta encontrarla en uno de los pasillos finales, ella estaba sentada derramando unas lágrimas, un poco más calmada… él no dijo nada, sólo caminó hasta el final del oscuro pasillo donde ella se encontraba y se sentó a su lado, la chica lo miró a los ojos por un instante, él continuó en silencio, ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro y él instintivamente la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, entonces Hermione escondió su cara en su pecho y él la envolvió en ambos brazos mientras la castaña rompía en llanto de nuevo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así en sus brazos pero eso la hacía sentir protegida, no eran los brazos que amaba, pero también eran cálidos y la hacían sentir bien. Cuando estuvo más calmada él le dio espacio, ella le agradeció con una mirada que él pudiera entenderla casi tan bien como el pelirrojo lo hacía, al recordarlo bajó la mirada, sabía que Draco aún la miraba.

-Sé que no quieres que te diga nada… -dijo el rubio temerosamente.

-Gracias… -añadió la castaña, aliviada.

-Pero esta vez lo haré… no me mires así, tú muchas veces me has dicho cosas a pesar de que yo no quiero escucharlas, pero al final son cosas que terminan ayudándome… Así que esta vez no evitarás ese tema, no conmigo -advirtió el rubio, la castaña lo miró sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Sabes que con sólo quererlo podrías estar a su lado, ¿cierto? - la castaña lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-Es por mí verdad… Hermione yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero si yo soy el motivo que hace que…

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto -recalcó la castaña, por enésima vez, ya que ella sabía muy bien que Draco pensaba que ella no regresaba con Ron porque hacerlo sería el fin de la única amistad que el rubio tenía en el colegio. -Te lo he repetido, esté o no esté con Ron tú siempre serás mi amigo.

-Cómo quieres que no piense eso, Hermione tú me ocultas el verdadero motivo por el cual no quieres regresar con él. Supongo que te da pena decírmelo, decir que soy yo la causa por la que tú te niegas a estar con él…-la castaña iba a responderle pero el rubio la detuvo… -Sí, sí ya sé que me vas a decir, que yo no soy la causa y que ésta es algo muy complicado y que no lo entendería… Pero lo que sí entiendo es que lo amas, y hasta hace unos días él se moría por ti, así que dudo mucho que su actitud sea cierta, eso no se puede acabar de la noche a la mañana, por lo tanto sé perfectamente que si fueras ahorita a buscarlo él y tú regresarían… Sin embargo no lo entiendo, pareciera que lo único que intentas es alejarlo más de ti.

-Eso es lo que quiero, que él haga su vida en otro lado, quiero que esté lejos de mí…

-Pero ¿por qué? perdóname pero tú dices que tienes un motivo, y que no puedes decirlo porque nadie te entendería… Déjame decirte que esto que haces tampoco tiene lógica ni sentido, y está bien, no hay problema, no me digas qué es lo que ocurre… sin embargo, sabes una cosa, tú dices que esto que haces es porque es lo mejor para ti y para él, déjame decirte que cada vez que lo alejas, él se ha va con el corazón roto y tú te quedas igual o peor, y aunque dices querer alejarlo, sé que tu corazón pide exactamente lo contrario, puesto que en vez de alegrarte porque al parecer estás consiguiendo tu objetivo estás aquí destrozada…

La castaña lo miró, todo aquello que el rubio había dicho con aquella voz la habían hecho que derramara más lagrimas aún de las que ya estaba derramando, Draco aún le sostenía la mirada esperando respuesta pero ella no decía nada…

-Hermione… - el rubio tomó la barbilla de la castaña para hacerla que lo mirara… -¿vale la pena?, eso que dices que es mejor para ti y para él ¿vale la pena, vale todo esto que estás pasado?

La castaña lo miró, un suspiro se le escapó, limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos…

-Sabes, desde chica siempre me pasaron cosas extrañas, demasiadas, no supe qué eran porque yo no sabía que era una bruja hasta que llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, pero incluso entre todas las cosas extrañas que me pasaban podía distinguir cuando algo era aún más extraño de lo normal. Poco antes de que llegara mi carta y me explicaran lo que era yo comencé a tener sueños demasiado extraños con gente peleando con palitos en la mano -la castaña rió un poco por la expresión que había usado, pues así lo describía antes de saberse una bruja. - Después supe que soñaba con este mundo incluso antes de conocerlo, algunas veces tenía extraños sueños sobre mí y unos amigos haciendo algunas cosas por el castillo y sabía que tenían mi misma edad, pero otras veces yo me sentía como alguien mayor, no como una niña, de repente esos sueños siendo más adulta se hicieron más constantes, hasta que comencé a soñar con una gran guerra donde personas que noconocía, morían… pero a la vez en mis sueños eran demasiado conocidas, y cada una de aquellas muertes eran desesperantes para mí… -la castaña hizo una pausa, y miró a los ojos a Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se hacía consciente de que Draco también había estado en aquellos sueños. -El caso es que al final yo iba de la mano con alguien y sabía que ese alguien era el amor de mi vida, pero alguien lo hería gravemente y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarlo… -otro silencio se hizo presente, la castaña intentó contener el llanto. - Todas las noches despertaba llorando, sin saber por qué, preguntándome quién era esa persona, aquellas noches antes de entrar al colegio mis sueños eran muy raros, primero soñaba con ese castillo, con un sombrero que me decía a dónde ir, y más cosas, pero al final de la noche siempre terminaba en aquel mismo sueño, hasta que llegue al andén 9 ¾ y descubrí que lo que había soñado estaba sucediendo tal cual había pasado, con algunas pequeñas diferencias, pero al final el castillo era igual que en mis sueños, poco a poco con la rutina diaria de la escuela me fui olvidando de aquellos sueños y aprendí a vivir sin percatarme si mis sueños se hacían o no realidad… pero aquel sueño seguía apareciendo, ya no diariamente pero sí era constante. El rubio comenzó a observar a la castaña con intriga. -Entonces me di cuenta que la persona que me acompañaba era él, era Ron, la persona a la que herían y por la cual yo no podía hacer nada - la castaña bajó la mirada y el rubio pudo contemplar cómo algunas lágrimas caían hasta el piso, ella respiró profundamente y pudo levantar la mirada -Y cuando conocí a Luna, y ella comenzó a hablar de esos sueños que a veces se hacen real, fue cuando ella me dio un hechizo para saber si nuestros sueños son sólo sueños o si en algún momento se volverán realidad…

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Erase una vez que estaba enamorada_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_Ahora sólo me estoy desmoronando_

_There's nothing I can do_

_No hay nada que hacer_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Un eclipse total del corazón_

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que te alejas de Ron, por un sueño? no entiendo, si ese sueño va a ser real, entonces ustedes estarán juntos tarde o temprano -aclaró el rubio.

-Al principio el sueño no era muy claro, con el tiempo han aparecido más detalles que no estaban, fue cuando me di cuenta que en mi sueño él es herido por salvarme, en mi sueño es a mí a la que quieren herir, no a él…

-Entonces si te alejas de él… -mencionó el rubio comprendiéndolo todo, pero a la vez recordando algunos de sus propios sueños.

-Sí, sí Draco, si él y yo no estamos juntos el no tendrá porque salvarme y tal vez el no tenga que morir… -admitió la castaña.

-Pero Hermione, eso es sólo un sueño… -subrayó el chico, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo.

- No, es que no lo entiendes, no es sólo un sueño, yo los he tenido por más de 4 años, y he tenido sueños normales, eso no es sólo un sueño, tendrías que vivirlo para darte cuenta -la castaña lo miró firmemente, muchas veces él había visto esa mirada determinante en ella pero no tan profunda como ahora. -Sé que tratan de decirme algo, y creo que no me he equivocado porque desde que él y yo ya no estamos juntos esos sueños esos sueños han estado desapareciendo, quiere decir que es muy probable que el futuro esté cambiando.

Draco la miró, realmente se veía angustiada, todo aquello que ella le decía a él le daba miedo, pues nunca había considerado que los sueños pudieran advertirle cosas, la sola idea de que alguno de sus sueños pudiera llegar a ocurrir le daba escalofríos.

-Pero Hermione, tú no puedes basar una decisión tan importante sólo en un sueño, es algo ilógico, un sueño no es una prueba real, a lo mejor te lo has creído tanto que esos sueños son más ya una obsesión.

-Luna me dio un hechizo - objetó.

-Por Dios Hermione, desde cuándo tú te dejas llevar por cosas que dice Luna Lovegood -el rubio interrumpió a la castaña.

-¡Ella es mi amiga!-la defendió inmediatamente.

-Lo sé, sé que es tu amiga, y que la apoyas en todo… Pero piensa con la cabeza fría, ese hechizo puede ser sólo un azar.

-No, no Draco, por eso no quería contarte nada, sabía que no lo entenderías, yo soy la que sueño con eso, y créeme que ese es un sueño real… ¿Crees que a mí me gusta sentirme así?, ¿crees que sólo lo hago porque quiero sufrir?, ¿Crees que yo no quisiera correr a sus brazos cada vez que lo veo? No Draco, si yo supiera que esto es sólo una tontería yo no le haría caso… pero algo dentro de mí me hace sentir toda esta angustia, yo no puedo darme el lujo de pensar que es sólo un sueño… -Hermione había vuelto a quebrarse, el rubio la contempló, la angustia de la castaña parecía ser verdadera así que intentó buscar respuestas de otra forma.

-Bueno, supongamos que esos sueños son reales…

-¡Son reales! -le aseguró la castaña.

-Ok… -respiró profundo Draco. - Tal vez esos sueños son sólo advertencias, eso no quiere decir que tu sueño tenga que ocurrir, créeme si eso estuviera escrito no soñarías con eso porque pasaría exactamente lo que está pasando, que harías algo para que ese sueño no ocurriera.

-Exacto, tú lo has dicho, claro que son advertencias Draco, y claro que ese sueño me está diciendo que haga algo para que ese futuro no pase, por eso mismo Ron y yo no podemos estar juntos de nuevo.

-Sí pero creo que lo estás entendiendo mal, ¿en qué parte de tu sueño dice que alejarte de él será la solución definitiva? si en el destino de Ron está su muerte... contigo o sin ti eso sucederá, así que esos sueños no tendrían caso. La castaña lo miró intentando comprender.

- Lo que quiero decir es que esos sueños al ser una advertencia, tal vez sólo te dicen que hagas algo para evitar que eso suceda, en ninguna parte dicen que para que eso no ocurra tienes que alejarte. La castaña se quedó observando al chico digiriendo esto último que acababa de decir. El rubio también se había quedado pensando en la nada.

- Tu invento -dijo de repente. -¿Tiene que ver esto con el proyecto del que me hablaste el otro día? La castaña lo miró, él no necesitó que ella le dijera nada. - Claro, tú decidiste encontrar la forma de que si eso sucede él no muera, no tiene nada que ver con que tú estés cerca o no de él. Mira supón que la comadreja… La castaña lo reprendió con la mirada. - Lo siento, sabes que a veces es más fuerte que yo… - se defendió el rubio.

- Supón que te alejas de él, que tal si al final él se encuentra en esa guerra y salva a alguien más y es herido y tú no estás cerca, al final el terminaría muriendo de todos modos… el que te alejes o no, no garantiza que tu sueño no suceda, ¿no lo ves? De lejos no puedes controlar nada, pero estando cerca puedes esperar ese momento con el antídoto en la mano…

- Entonces ¿crees que no es necesario que me aleje? pero ahora que está resultando mis sueños se están yendo, eso quiere decir que lo que decidí es bueno…

-No, tus sueños no se han ido porque decidiste o no alejarte, si no se hubieran ido hace mucho tiempo, tus sueños se han ido gracias a tu invento, ¿no lo ves?, la clave no es alejarte para que el no de la vida por ti, porque podría enamorarse de nuevo y hacerlo con otra persona de todos modos, el punto aquí es que tu decidiste encontrar un antídoto para el momento en que él lo necesite tú puedas salvarlo, pero si estas alejada de él ¿cómo podrás estar en el momento exacto para salvarlo?

-Claro, claro tienes razón, de nada sirve alejarlo si no puedo estar ahí para salvarlo… -la castaña le sonrió, en realidad nunca había pensado esa posibilidad pero él tenia mucha razón. Un silencio llenó la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la castaña, pero de repente algo hizo que su mirada triste regresara. - Le he pedido tantas veces que se aleje de mí que tal vez… -bajó la mirada, con lo último que acababa de ver realmente había una parte de ella que sabía que él ya no regresaría a su lado.

-Bueno vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, claro, eres un buen amigo Draco… -la chica miró agradecida al rubio, le dio un abrazo muy cálido y lo besó en la mejilla. - Nunca había pensado las cosas como tú me las estás diciendo, tal vez no debí esperar tanto para confiar en ti, y pase lo que pase, vuelva o no con Ron… siempre vamos a ser amigos -ella volvió a abrazarlo, y cuando se separó le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y no pudo evitar salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

"Eres un estúpido Draco Malfoy" una vocecilla interna sonó en su interior.

_-No Draco, la casa a la que perteneces y lo que tus padres esperaban de ti no define quién eres, a veces da miedo mostrarse como realmente se es, pero son nuestras las elecciones las que le dicen al mundo quiénes somos… -_el rubio recordó esas palabras que la castaña le había dicho días atrás, cuando su fe estaba flaqueando.

"No, no soy un estúpido por dejarla ir, ella será feliz…"

La castaña llegó corriendo a la sala común, su corazón estaba a mil, sin embargo la sala común estaba vacía como todos los sábados en los que tenían salida a Hogsmeade. A excepción de la chimenea, donde Harry parecía estar disfrutando del fuego. Lo miró por unos segundos pero no era él al que deseaba encontrar en ese momento, se preguntó si Ron estaría en el dormitorio y se acercó a Harry para preguntárselo, pero algo la hizo retroceder, recordó que justamente hace un año ella había entrado en aquella sala sola dispuesta a ir a su dormitorio pero él la había detenido, sin embargo parecía que esta vez nada de aquello sucedería, él ya no estaba esperándola en la sala común, y estaba segura que tampoco la esperaría en aquel lugar, de repente recordó aquel lugar donde se habían escondido de los profesores una vez, aquel lugar en el que habían pasado tantos momentos, aquel lugar tan suyo, tal vez ahí... no se atrevió a completar la frase en su mente, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que tenía que ir a buscarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, algo en ella decía que no todo estaba perdido y que tal vez con sólo una palabra suya, tal vez...

Dio la vuelta, sabía que ir a aquel lugar era cosa de ahora o nunca, pero algo la detuvo, volvió a observar a la persona que se encontraba en el fuego, un impulso la hizo acercarse, cuando lo observó más de cerca algo en ella se movió, su pensamiento le recordó que no había tiempo para perder, ella sabía que si el chico estaba así no era por otra cosa más que por las consecuencias de sus actos, tal vez podía intentar engañar a todo el mundo incluso a él mismo, pero a ella imposible, la razón era obvia... **Ginny Weasley**. La castaña se extrañó cuando se hizo consciente de sus pensamientos, cómo podría ella conocerlo más incluso que él mismo, su pensamiento volvió a Ron, unas ansias locas de encontrarlo abrazarlo y besarlo se hicieron presentes en ella, pero otra sensación distinta la detuvo de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, temerosa sin saber porqué se acercó al ojiverde, aunque ella estaba muy consciente de que la culpa de lo que le sucedía a Harry era él mismo, algo en su interior le decía que era su deber acompañarlo en aquel momento, y lo más extraño era que ella deseaba apoyarlo, aún así él sólo estuviera recibiendo la consecuencia de sus propios actos.

-Harry… -mencionó en voz baja y se sentó a su lado, el chico observaba el fuego, la castaña miró por un segundo aquella chimenea, por un instante sólo por un instante sintió que ese momento ya lo había vivido pero algunas cosas faltaban, pronto se dio cuenta que aquello era una tontería, regresó a mirar al chico, sus ojos estaban descompuestos, parecía que había llorado aunque en ese momento el único destello de aquello eran los ojos rojos que él tenía, cualquiera pensaría que sólo estaba desvelado, pero Hermione sabía que había estado llorando. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - respingó bruscamente el chico. - Es muy tarde para andar fuera de la sala común, incluso para un prefecto ¿no lo crees...?

-Sólo caminaba… -mencionó la castaña sin darle importancia al tono grosero del chico. -Pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿estás bien...?

-Sí, gracias… -el ojiverde evadió inmediatamente.

-Pues no parece, si estuvieras bien, no estarías aquí a estas horas…

-Hermione, estoy bien, ok -la interrumpió de un tajo. -Bájame los puntos que quieras, es más deja a Gryffindor sin ni un punto porque nada va a ser que me vaya a dormir, pero por favor ya vete y déjame solo -añadió el ojiverde.

-No voy a bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, Slytherin ya hace lo suficiente bajándonos puntos para que yo también le aumente algo.

-Pues parece que a ti no te importa eso, tomando en cuenta que tu nuevo novio es un Slytherin -agregó con un tono áspero en la voz.

-Draco no es mi novio -aclaró rápidamente. -Sólo es mi amigo, y en todo caso, él es el único prefecto de Slytherin que no vive pensando en quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, aunque no lo creas Draco es una buena persona.

-No me hagas reír Hermione, ¿ya no recuerdas cuántas veces Ron te tuvo que defender de él? -recriminó el ojiverde.

-Draco ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, Harry -la castaña contradijo inmediatamente. - Sus padres están muertos, era obvio, de alguna manera que se comportara así. Además yo tengo mis razones para confiar en él -añadió muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? -preguntó amargamente.

-No voy a decírtelas, son cosas de él -se defendió inmediatamente.

-Entonces no esperes que entendamos tu amistad con él.

-No quiero que entiendan mi amistad con él, sólo que lo respeten… Además estábamos hablando de ti, no de mí.

-No voy a decirte nada, son cosas mías, tú también puedes respetar eso ¿no crees? -contestó de manera cortante.

-No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé… Ginny y Neville te tienen así ¿no es cierto? -el ojiverde la miró rápidamente, la castaña tenía una mirada penetrante, Harry no supo por qué esa mirada le produjo miedo, miedo de saber que Hermione tenía razón y que al parecer era probable que ella supiera con más exactitud que él todo eso que le estaba pasando.

- Por qué no vas a caminar por ahí o vas a tu cuarto y me dejas en paz, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? -el ojiverde le gritó a la chica, ella intentó acercarse a él un poco más.

-Harry tranquilo, puedes ser sincero conmigo, yo jamás le diría esto a Ginny ni mucho menos a Nev. Si quisiera hacerlo ¿no crees que ya se lo hubiera dicho?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ginny ni con Neville, por favor Hermione déjame en paz -volvió a repetirle.

-Claro que tiene que ver, ahora que sabes que no tienes más el amor de Ginny es cuando te das cuenta que todo este tiempo siempre la has amado, no sólo como una hermana, que intentaste engañarte pero que la realidad es que ella es más importante para ti de lo que habías pensado.

-¡Déjame en paz! -repitió el chico, y se paró de donde estaba sentado.

-… pero ahora ella ya no te ve como antes -insistió - y lo peor es que es la novia de tu mejor amigo.

-No quiero oírte Hermione-Harry rodeó el sillón rojo y siguió caminado rumbo a la salida de la sala común.

-No, por favor espera… -pidió la castaña. - Sólo intento entender, lo que no soportas es saber que fuiste tú el que los unió y sabes que ahora nunca podrás recuperarla porque él es tu mejor amigo y jamás harías nada para herirlo. A medida de que Harry se alejaba la castaña había aumentado el tono de su voz, al percatarse Harry que ella no se callaría se acercó.

-¿Quieres bajar la voz o mejor callarte? Te digo que no quiero oírte.

-No me voy a callar, porque sabes que tengo razón… ¿y sabes que es lo que más te mata? -la castaña hizo una pausa, el ojiverde la observó, asombrado de que ella pudiera describir todo con tal precisión, pero no se quedaría a escuchar lo que tenía que decir por lo que se dirigió para salir por el retrato.

-No quiero oírlo…. -le respondió antes de salir, un impulso hizo que la castaña lo siguiera, tuvo que correr para detenerlo. -¡Espera, espera, Harry! te entiendo, no lo ves, lo único que quiero es ayudarte, quiero acompañarte porque yo sé que en este momento lo que más te mata es el remordimiento de saber que estás enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo. El ojiverde se acercó a la castaña y le dijo en susurro.

-No, no lo entiendes, todo lo que dices es una tontería, ¿crees que porque eres prefecta, tienes las mejores calificaciones y serás el premio anual tienes derecho a creer que tienes la razón en todo? Pues no, no la tienes, no puedes venir aquí y creerte experta en lo que me pasa… por qué no mejor intentas descubrir qué es lo que te pasa a ti para destruirle la vida a la persona que solías amar. ¿Crees que necesito tus consejos? No, y nunca los tomaría.

-Harry, yo sólo quería ayudar… -dijo la castaña indignada.

-¡Pues no necesito tu ayuda! -gritó tan fuertemente que la chica retrocedió, no sabía por qué aquel grito le había dolido demasiado, pero aunque ella quisiera ayudarlo estaba claro que Harry no lo permitiría, y tampoco quería hacerlo ya, se había enojado tanto por aquel grito que por un momento pensó que el ojiverde se merecía todo aquello, por lo que le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la sala común.

_"Por qué no mejor intentas descubrir qué es lo que te pasa a ti para destruirle la vida a la persona que solías amar…"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, recordando hacia dónde había decidido ir antes de toparse con él, por lo que se giró y se encaminó rumbo a la casa de los gritos… Pero a medida de que iba caminando se daba cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras, él tenía razón, se había dedicado a destruir a la persona que más amaba, ¿podría esa persona olvidar todo?, ¿o al fin habría conseguido lo que por tanto tiempo había buscado?, ese pensamiento caminó con ella hasta que llegó al sauce boxeador… con un rápido hechizo colocó la ramita en el nudo y el árbol dejó de moverse por lo que la dejó entrar, después quitó la ramita, la verdad es que su corazón palpitaba a mares, a pesar de saber que ella había hecho todo para que Ron la olvidara ella quería creer que eso aún no pasaba y que como la última vez que ella había entrado en aquel lugar, al final de aquel frío pasillo, ella lo encontraría, entonces se mirarían y ella correría directo hacia él para robarle un beso… así que apresuró su paso pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, un miedo inmenso se hizo presente, ¿y si él ya no estaba ahí?, ¿y si aquello que le había escuchado decir a Lavender fuera real? ¿Y cuál era el significado real de aquel beso? Respiró hondo y se atrevió a abrir la puerta, pero esta vez no había nadie al final de aquel pasillo ni en aquella alcoba, aquel miedo que había sentido antes se intensificó, un temor que sólo era superado por aquel miedo de sus sueños.

_Once upon a time, there was light in my life_

_Erase una vez que hubo una luz en mi vida_

_But now, there's only love in the dark_

_Pero ahora, solo hay amor en la oscuridad_

_Nothing I can say_

_Nada puedo decir_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Un eclipse total del corazón_

Entró a aquella habitación vacía, ahora podía percatarse de lo fría que era, aquel frío la hizo sentirse extremadamente sola por lo que se dejó caer en el piso y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho y recargó su mejilla en sus rodillas. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el pelirrojo le había dicho que iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para olvidarla... ¿Acaso ese tiempo era suficiente para que él ya no sintiera nada por ella? ¿O estaba tan decepcionado de ella que ya le daba igual?

_-Y te prometo que estaré ahí -se apresuró a decir el chico antes de que la castaña saliera… -esperando para cuando decidas hacerle caso a tu corazón, lo juro._

_La castaña se giró, por más que quisiera no podía hacerlo sufrir así, pero no encontraba otra salida, tal vez ese sufrimiento valía la pena si él continuara con su vida._

_-Ron no pierdas tu tiempo, soy una causa perdida, yo sé por qué te lo digo… -mencionó, intentando contener las lágrimas y parecer segura._

_-Es mi tiempo, y sé en qué lo invierto…-la confrontó. -Y te juro que tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos, así tenga que poner el mundo al revés. Te amo, entiéndelo, no voy a renunciar a ti. Nada sirve si no estás tú, nada tiene sentido…_

Ahora aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado raras, Hermione sintió un escalofrío, "¿Y si el olvidaba aquel juramento?" ella se había alejado de él para que aquel destino trágico que sus sueños le decían no ocurriera, ella sabía perfectamente que no soportaría que algo malo le sucediera… pero ahora todo era diferente, la forma en que Draco le había hecho ver las cosas le había cambiado su perspectiva, tal vez la clave nunca había sido alejarse, si no hacer algo para prevenir esta situación, y ahora que ella había decidido hacer aquel invento los sueños se habían hecho menos frecuentes, por lo que era probable que estuviera en el camino correcto, pero ahora que lo había descubierto él ya no estaba ahí esperándola como lo había prometido, y sinceramente no podía culparlo, ella había hecho muchas cosas también para que él se alejara.

Un ruido extraño la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, alzó rápidamente la mirada, fue cuando su corazón latió con fuerza, pero ahora no había miedo….

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Date vuelta, Ojos brillantes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_De vez en cuando me caigo a pedazos_

-¿Hermione…? -soltó el pelirrojo asustado y sorprendido, la castaña se levantó despacio del suelo -¿Qué estás…?... -el chico tartamudeó un poco, la verdad es que no se esperaba encontrarla ahí. - Pensé que nunca más te encontraría aquí… -la cara de sorpresa que tenía el ojiazul fue cambiada por nerviosismo. -Yo vine rápido, sólo que hace tiempo olvidé algo por aquí…-agregó rápidamente yendo hacia atrás intentando buscar algo pero se tropezó y casi cayó al suelo, por su parte Hermione sólo lo miraba intrigada, examinándolo, tal vez buscando algún indició de que él estaba ahí por la misma razón que ella, porque aquel era su lugar especial y porque aquella fecha y aquel día eran especiales.

-Creo que no está… -admitió el chico cuando no encontró nada que valiera la pena pretextar. - Tal vez lo dejé en otro lugar, realmente sólo vine a buscar eso, por favor no pienses que vine porque pienso que este es un lugar especial para ambos ni nada por el estilo… Te hice una promesa y lo he cumplido -agregó el chico. -Y me va bastante bien, creo que lo estoy logrando… -mintió intentando decirlo muy seguro de sí mismo, hizo una pausa esperando que la chica dijera algo pero ella sólo lo observaba. -Bueno no -corrigió, - O sea sí… -Ron se confundió y la castaña inconscientemente alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto. - A lo que me refiero es que dije creo, y esa no es la palabra, más bien lo estoy logrando… -Hermione ante esto desvió un poco la mirada.

_Turn around, bright eyes_

_Date vuelta, Ojos brillantes_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_De vez en cuando me caigo a pedazos_

-Es en serio créeme -agregó intentando parecer convincente. -Créeme… -dijo desesperadamente cuando se dio cuenta que la castaña sólo lo observaba, había sido un idiota en ir aquel día, sobre todo después de lo de Lavender, ahora Hermione creería que él seguía estando loco por ella y su plan no habría valido la pena. -Se supone que tú no deberías de estar aquí… -la desesperación le ganó. -Se supone que tú ya no vendrías jamás a este sitio… ¿Por qué lo haces? Se supone que tú ya no sientes nada por mí, se supone que tú no deberías de estar aquí, o por lo menos deberías creerme que yo no vine aquí por ti… Se supone que tú deberías de ver que yo ya lo superé, y entonces te darías cuenta que si me amas y se supone que irías por mí, pero ahora estoy aquí y ahora sabes que no, que tengo que admitir que aún no te he olvidado… y ahora vendrá la parte en la que dices que me olvide de ti, y te irás y yo me quedaré aquí solo de nuevo, con el corazón hecho pedazos y entonces…

_And I need you now tonight_

_Y te necesito ahora esta noche_

_And I need you more than ever_

_Y te necesito más que nunca_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_Y si sólo me abrazaras fuerte_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_Estaríamos abrazándonos por siempre_

Pero Ron no pudo continuar la frase porque Hermione había corrido hacia el lanzando sus manos a su cuello y lo había callado con un beso, esto tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo, pero pronto sus labios reconocieron los de ella, un calor inexplicable recorrió todo su cuerpo y entonces fue cuando la rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos sólo para sentir.

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Y si solo hacemos lo correcto _

_'Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Así nunca estaríamos mal_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Juntos podemos llevarlo hasta el final_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_Tú amor es como una sombra en mi todo el tiempo_

Poco a poco se separaron, Ron abrió los ojos lentamente, tal vez porque tenía miedo de que lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera solamente un sueño pero aun la tenía en sus brazos así que se atrevió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas que contenían.

-¿Qué significa…? -pero la castaña colocó su dedo en sus labios y con una mirada le pidió otro beso, él conocía tan bien aquel lenguaje sin palabras que entendió todo por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a besar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_No sé qué hacer y siempre estoy en la oscuridad_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_Estamos viviendo en un barril de pólvora dando chispas_

_I really need you tonight_

_Realmente te necesito esta noche_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Por siempre comenzará esta noche_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_(Por siempre comenzara esta noche)_

-Te amo… -admitió la castaña en cuanto volvieron a separarse.

-Yo también te amo… -agregó el pelirrojo, y la abrazó impulsivamente. -Te amo… te amo... te amo… -repitió mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas.

-Ron bájame, nos vamos… -pero antes de terminar la frase, el pelirrojo había tropezado con el sillón y ambos habían caído hacia él haciendo que el pelo de Hermione cayera en su cara, el pelirrojo le quitó el pelo de su cara y lo pasó detrás de su oreja y dejó su mano ahí.

-Dime que ahora sí es para siempre… -pidió el pelirrojo.

-Ron, no podemos saber cuánto tiempo durará… -admitió la chica.

-Pues no, no pienso dejarte salir de esta habitación si no me prometes que será para siempre…

-Entonces creo que temo que esa promesa aún tendrá que esperar… -la castaña sonrió pícaramente y ambos volvieron a fundirse en otro tierno beso.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Erase una vez que estaba enamorada_

_Now I'm only falling apart_

_Ahora sólo me estoy desmoronando_

_There's nothing I can do_

_No hay nada que hacer_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Un eclipse total del corazón_

Hola a todos, primero que nada mátenme de nuevo, prometi actualizar pronto y no tuve tiempo, no fue a propósito pero con todo lo de la película y otras cosas no pude hacerlo, de verdad mil disculpas, pero ahora si aquí esta, espero que les guste, nuevamente me quede algo corta, me falto mucho que escribir de todo lo que quería poner en este capítulo, asi que si se preguntan porque use la song de total eclipse of the heart si al final los iba a unir de nuevo, ya verán en dos capítulos más la razón, y digo en dos porque toca el turno de Harry en el próximo capitulo asi que en dos sabran porque este capitulo se llamó así. Ahora espero que disfruten este momento Romione porque algo importante y definitivo esta a punto de pasar con ellos, que será lo que me ayudara a darle la trama que viene hasta el final del fic, espero que les guste.

Como siempre agradecer sus lecturas y a todos los que comentan, se que algunos de ustedes ya deben de estar perdiendo el interés por este fic debido a mi tardanza y lo acepto, pero puedo darles un consejo, no me gusta pedir esto pero es cierto que muchas veces los comentarios te dan animos de escribir, asi que tal vez la presión de saber que hay gente esperando el siguiente capitulo me haga ponerme a trabajar con mas ganas en el próximo. Mil gracias a todos por continuar aquí y a los que han seguido esto por más de 3 años y seguirán aquí hasta el final mi mas sincero agradecimiento…

Angie gracias por todo, por leerlo aunque no sean tus parejas pero sobre todo por convertirte en mi editora oficial, gracias gracias por toda tu ayuda… te adoro amiga…


	36. Cap 34: A Escondidas

_CAPITULO 34_

_A ESCONDIDAS_

_Te quiero a escondidas_

_No sé cómo evitar sentirte mía_

_Como decirle a él que ahora en mi vida_

_Es a ti, a quien, a quien amo sin deber_

_Ohhh no..._

Desde que había conocido el mundo mágico y hasta que tenía memoria, Harry no recordaba ningún verano que no le entusiasmara el regresar a Hogwarts, y este no sería la excepción; sin embargo no parecía tan emocionado como años anteriores, la razón ya la sabía pero aún seguía intentando ignorarlo. Pero ahora todo se había complicado sobre todo a partir del momento que había aceptado pasar el resto de las vacaciones en casa de su mejor amigo, y novio de ella; sólo había una pequeña luz y es que esperaba con ansias el día de volver a verla, a ella, a la razón por la cual había negado durante tanto tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, Cho, la persona de la que se había enamorado desde segundo año.

Seguramente que cuando viera a aquella chica se emocionaría de nuevo y su corazón latería como antes; y entonces su mente y todo él entendería que lo de Ginny Weasley no era más que una simple confusión, la cual desaparecería al saber que volverían a ser amigos y las cosas serían como antes. Por eso cada vez que Neville hablaba de lo maravillosa que era la pelirroja él dejaba que el sentimiento de enojo fluyera, esperando que cuando llegara el 1 de septiembre, y viera a su novia, aquel sentimiento se fuera.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo al llegar al andén 9 ¾ fue buscarla entre la multitud, pero para su mala suerte Neville encontró primero a Ginny y se saludaron con un efusivo beso; lejos de los ojos de Ron y su madre obviamente. La pelirroja había casi tirado a Neville del brinco que había dado al verlo. Los 3 subieron al tren a buscar un asiento después del fuerte abrazo y el beso en la mejilla con el que la pelirroja había saludado al ojiverde, esta vez ni Hermione ni Ron, ni Draco los acompañarían, solo estarían ellos 3 debido a los puestos de prefectos que habían adquirido aquel año.

Harry estaba ansioso buscando a Cho, quería encontrarla, tal vez ella en cuanto lo viera correría a abrazarlo y a plantarle un beso como Ginny lo había hecho con Neville; pero ella no apareció… Harry notó un pequeño punzón en el pecho cuando observó que los dedos de Ginny jugueteaban con la mano de Neville mientras caminaban por el pasillo para buscar un compartimiento donde sentarse, al final de aquel vagón encontraron uno libre; Harry siguió buscando entre la multitud que aún no tenía asientos.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? -dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa de Harry, ya que no podía creer que ella lo conociera tan bien como para saber qué era lo que quería hacer. - Les apartaremos dos lugares, por si quieren regresar, si no, nosotros lo entendemos, ¿verdad Nev...? -La pelirroja le tomó la rodilla a su novio en señal de aprobación, otra punzada se hizo en el chico.

-Claro Harry, aquí te esperamos… - El ojiverde asintió y no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo, estar lejos de ellos era lo que más quería en esos momentos y si se quería deshacer de esos sentimientos hacia ellos tenía que encontrar a la persona que los pondría en claro y en su lugar, por lo que caminó por el pasillo buscando en cada uno de los vagones. Caminó por unos 10 minutos hasta que a lo lejos oyó unas risas, algunas parecían burlonas, fue entonces cuando se asomó y la vio; llevaba su larga cabellera negra y brillante sobre sus hombros, sus enormes ojos negros que tanto le gustaban destellaban una luz de felicidad que combinaban con su sonrisa radiante y hermosa a la vez, cuando la chica se cruzó con su mirada contuvo aquella risa, sorprendiéndose.

- Harry… llegó quien faltaba… - pero estas palabras no salieron de su novia, sino de la rubia Lavender Brown, que estaba sentada en las piernas de Cormac McLaggen.

-Hey Harry, ¿adivina qué? Este año ganaremos la copa de quidditch, porque Gryffindor tendrá al mejor guardián de toda su historia…, Entre tú y yo, ¡llevaremos a Gryffindor a la victoria!

-Si es que yo lo permito - intervino Cho, con cierta arrogancia al mismo tiempo que se paraba y caminaba hacia Harry; la chica colocó sus manos en las mejillas del ojiverde y acercó su cara hacia la de ella y lo besó. - ¿Me extrañaste, cierto? -le preguntó con la misma arrogancia anterior, aunque para Harry este tono no era nada raro y podría decirse que hasta estaba acostumbrado; pero por primera vez aquel tono le molestaba.

-¿Y tú… me extrañaste? -preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Yo pregunté primero…

- Entonces supongo que te extrañé de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste -respondió con cierto aire irónico, pero Cho no se percató de esto y siguió sonriendo de aquella forma petulante.

- ¡Claro McLaggen, este año Gryffindor será campeón! Aunque de eso a que tú estés en el equipo… buena Angelina es muy exigente, realmente tendrás que demostrárselo, terció con acidez el ojiverde.

- Ay McLaggen no sé para qué te esfuerzas, aunque Gryffindor le ponga mil ganas a los partidos Harry jamás le gana a Cho, simplemente siempre la deja ganar… - señaló una de las amigas Ravenclaw de Cho. Aquello era cierto, durante los partidos de tercer año, cada vez que tenían un partido contra Ravenclaw él nunca atrapaba la snitch; tal vez porque Harry sabía que su equipo no lo ocupaba, al final, con o sin los 150 ptos, Gryffindor ganaba. Zacarías reía burlonamente…

-¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad que eso no es cierto, amor...? - saltó Cho, Harry solamente sonrió.

- Harry, supongo que vas a quedarte en el vagón porque viniste para estar con Cho…, estamos un poco apretados pero tenemos que cerrar la puerta, no queremos que gente indeseada escuche nuestros asuntos ¿o sí? - Lavender dirigió la pregunta a los demás riendo burlonamente y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- En realidad, yo venía por ti, quería ver si me acompañabas con Neville y Ginny... - se dirigió a su novia, ignorando olímpicamente las risas burlonas de Lavender y los demás.

-¿Ginny? -Cho preguntó muy divertida. - No lo estás diciendo en serio… ¿vas a seguir llevándote con Neville?

-Es mi mejor amigo, tú lo sabes… - dijo firmemente. Cho miró a su alrededor, y le sonrió a Lavender, tomó la mano del ojiverde y salió del lugar.

- Ya sé que es tu mejor amigo, pero por si no lo notaste anda con la persona que intentó separarnos, por lo tanto si hablas con él vas a tener que verla, que estar cerca de ella -agregó tajantemente.

-Es eso precisamente para lo que quiero que vengas conmigo, Ginny quiere hablar contigo, ella y yo somos amigos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que son amigos de nuevo? -reclamó rápidamente, esperando que aquello que había oído fuera una mentira.

- Hermione nos invitó a Neville, Draco y a mí a ir a un parque muggle en verano, y ahí Ginny y yo platicamos…

- ¡Estás loco, no seas tonto! - le gritó al ojiverde. - Ellos lo único que quieren es agarrarse de tu fama para obtener status en Hogwarts… ¿no lo ves?, te están utilizando - Harry contempló a Cho, parecía que por primera vez podía verla tal y como era, como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos, la venda que lo hacía verla como si ella brillara más de lo que en realidad lo hacía. Aquella sensación de paz, de cosquillas, nervio y felicidad que le embriagaban cada vez que veía a Ginny, no apareció ni siquiera cuando la vio después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera esa sensación de satisfacción por saber que ella era su novia se hizo presente, realmente sus palabras le herían, y por primera vez se había percatado de lo incompatible que él y Cho eran, si no fuera por el Quidditch no habría nada en realidad que los hubiera unido.

- Tienes razón, tal vez he sido ciego durante mucho tiempo y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta, creo que tendré que agradecértelo… Tengo que ir a hablar unas cosas con ellos… ¿Vienes o no conmigo?

-¿Me estás dando una orden? - inquirió ceñuda.

-No, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… - Cho se sorprendió ante esta acción, Harry casi siempre terminaba cediendo a todo lo que ella pedía, el ojiverde la miró por unos segundos y como ella no le contestó y le indicó que entraría de nuevo con sus amigos; él se dio la vuelta, y sin mirar atrás regresó hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

- Pues no quiero volver a escuchar que lo vuelves a repetir… - exclamaba Ginny, un poco molesta; cuando el ojiverde se acercaba, parecía que estuvieran peleando, algo en su estomago se había emocionado pero a la vez se sintió terriblemente mal por desear que sus "mejores amigos" se estuvieran peleando.

-Lo siento Gin, es que a veces simplemente se me hace muy difícil creer que esto me haya pasado a mí -comentó Neville, un poco apenado.

-¿Y porque no tendría que haberte pasado?, en todo caso a mí tampoco me debió de haber pasado… Encontrar una persona así de maravillosa como tú, entonces, estamos a mano.

- No soy maravilloso… - negó.

- Claro que sí… el que tú no seas capaz de verlo no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagamos - atajó.

- Pero tú eres demasiado hermosa para mí…

-¿Yo hermosa?, claro que no… Hermosas Cho, Pansy o Lavender…

- Serán hermosas, pero no tienen sentimientos, y tratan a todos como seres inferiores… Tú no sólo eres hermosa, eres capaz de fijarte en los sentimientos más que en el físico.

-Exacto, por eso deberías saber que yo soy muy exigente con eso, y no hubiera aceptado estar contigo si tú no fueras un ser humano hermoso… Además también eres guapo…

-Eso no es cierto… -refutó el chico.

-Claro que sí, amo tus ojos, y…- las mejillas de la pelirroja hicieron juego con el color de su pelo y rió nerviosa. - ¿Quieres que te diga qué es lo que más amo de ti?

-¿Qué...?

-Esto… -la pelirroja besó de lleno en la boca a Neville, éste se sorprendió pero la abrazó emocionado. Una energía inmensa llenó el cuerpo de Harry, sus brazos querían golpear lo que estaba a su alrededor, y tuvo una rápida visión donde alejaba a Neville de ella, el sólo saber que la estaba tocando lo ponía mal, no podía pensar con claridad. Había esperado por días este momento, el momento en el cual vería de nuevo a Cho, con la esperanza de que esos sentimientos y confusiones desaparecieran, pero parecía que hubiera ocurrido exactamente el efecto contrario, ahora que había visto a la pelinegra de otra forma parecía que sus sentimientos por Ginny se hubieran aclarado más que nunca, ahora ya no había ninguna duda y eso por primera vez ponía a Harry en el punto exacto para darse cuenta que la amaba, que amaba a Ginny Weasley con todas las fuerzas de su alma y que el único responsable porque ella estuviera con otra persona era solamente él, porque cuando Neville le exigió que fuera sincero, cuando le dio la oportunidad de exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos él se empeñó en ignorarlos y fingir que su amor le pertenecía a Cho.

Inevitablemente sucedió lo que yo tanto me temía

Cuando menos yo me lo esperaba tú ya estabas en mi vida

Inevitablemente tu amor

Se fue apoderando de mi corazón

Amiga mía...

Impulsivamente Harry abrió la puerta del vagón lo más ruidosamente posible, ante esto Ginny y Neville saltaron…

- Lo siento, yo no sabía… - Harry disimuló que estaba a punto de irse.

-No, no pasa nada… -dijo la pelirroja, riendo pícaramente. - ¿Y Cho? -le preguntó cuando vio que Harry regresó solo.

-Estaba con sus amigos, nos saludamos y yo decidí volver…

Aquella primera noche en Hogwarts fue la peor de su vida, por primera vez estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja, ya no había pretextos ni nada que pudiera hacer para evadir sus emociones reales, pero tenía que seguir haciéndolo, ahora que los tenía más claros que nunca no podía ir con Neville ni con Ginny a decir: lo siento; y de alguna manera ya no tenía caso, era claro que los sentimientos de la pelirroja habían cambiado, o al menos eso parecía, la sola idea de pensar que Ginny ya no lo amara lo llenaba de rabia y dolor porque al final, había sido él y solo él el que lo había provocado. Harry tenía que decidir lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, había tres caminos, el primero era uno muy arrebatado: que era ir y correr a contarle la verdad a Ginny y exigirle a Neville que se alejara de ella, eso suponiendo que la pelirroja aún lo amara y que sus sentimientos por Neville fueran solo una confusión por el hecho de que Harry jamás le haría caso. La segunda opción provenía de la primera y era averiguar qué era lo que Ginny exactamente sentía, tal vez algún juego de seducción en el club de quidditch o algo que le diera algún indicio de alguna mínima duda por parte de la pelirroja. Y la tercera que era la que menos le gustaba, pero la más correcta; era aceptar que había perdido, y aprender a lidiar con sus sentimientos dejando que Neville y Ginny fueran felices sin complicarles más la vida, al final él había tenido oportunidad de haber evitado esto y si ahora esto le dolía había sido todo su culpa. Tal vez le llevó toda la noche pero al final decidió que lo mejor era ocultar sus sentimientos lo mejor posible, la verdad era que amaba a Ginny y no quería volver a hacerla sufrir y ella parecía feliz ahora con Neville, y aunque le doliera él era su mejor amigo y siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo, inclusive había estado dispuesto a hacerse a un lado y dejar a la mujer que amaba con tal de que ellos fueran felices, ¿no estaba el obligado a hacer lo mismo?, tendría que intentarlo y fingir que todo seguía como antes, tenía que seguir con Cho, eso era fundamental para no sospechar nada.

Desesperadamente intenté esconder que algo me sucedía

Pero fue imposible, lo de buen actor tú no me lo creías

Y no lo pude evitar

De ti me fui a enamorar

Mujer prohibida...

Aquello le funcionó muy bien los primeros días, incluso las primeras semanas, Neville y Harry seguían siendo los mejores amigos, y para alivio de Harry debido a las clases, a los diferentes clubs de Nev y Gin, y a los TIMOS de ellos, los tiempos que los chicos tenían para estar juntos pero sobretodo en presencia del ojiverde, eran muy pocos; aún así tenía que hacer fuerzas sobrehumanas en los momentos que estaban juntos y él estaba cerca, el intentar fingir era lo más difícil de hacer sobre todo cuando Neville iba por la pelirroja al final del club de Quidditch. De alguna manera Harry sentía que las cosas que compartía con la pelirroja o por lo menos en el Quidditch, seguían siendo de ellos gracias a que a Neville nunca le había gustado ni siquiera volar en escoba, pero aquella intromisión de Neville por lo menos sólo para recogerla al final del club lo hacían enojar un poco. Aquel sábado serían las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, por lo que Ginny estaba muy nerviosa puesto que quería tomar uno de los dos puestos como cazadoras que estaban disponibles, y el solo hecho de saber que él podría apoyarla con aquello lo emocionaba demasiado.

-¿Nerviosa? -preguntó el ojiverde.

-Un poco… -confesó, sin dejar de buscar en las gradas.

-Lo harás muy bien, eres una excelente cazadora… -animó el ojiverde, mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que ella prefería otra compañía diferente a la de él.

-Gracias… -sonrió la pelirroja, y de repente lo vio, por lo que subió rápidamente en su escoba hacia las gradas.

Un dolor en sus entrañas de Harry se hizo presente al ver que la pelirroja bajaba de su escoba y abrazaba efusivamente al chico. Neville saludó a Harry desde las gradas, un impulso lo hizo subir hacia donde estaban, aunque lo intentaba no podía evitar por lo menos estar cerca para que ellos no estuvieran tanto tiempo solos…

- Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿y si no lo hago bien?

- Gin, ¿no eres tú la que me ha dicho que vale la pena dar lo mejor de ti? Así los resultados no sean los que esperas…

-Sí, lo sé, de esa manera no me arrepentiré después por no haber dado lo mejor.

-Hola, Neville -el ojiverde interrumpió justo cuando la pelirroja iba a abrazar al chico.

-Hola Harry, suerte a ti también.

-Mi amor, Harry no necesita suerte, él será el buscador de Gryffindor hasta su último año.

-Oh, no lo sabía, pensé que tú también estabas haciendo pruebas para esto.

-No te preocupes Neville, no te culpo que no sepas mucho de Quidditch… Bueno Ginny, creo que es hora, Angelina ya está llamando a tomar posiciones.

-¡Lo harás muy bien! -exclamó Neville.

- Sí Gin, Gryffindor ganará una muy buena cazadora.

La pelirroja abrazó a Neville, y después lo besó tiernamente, tomó su escoba y le dirigió una última mirada al chico.

-Vamos Harry, veamos quién gana a llegar allá abajo… -la punzada molesta que aquel abrazo le había provocado a Harry desapareció en un instante, tomó su escoba y le sonrió a la pelirroja, por un momento sólo por un momento recordó que había cosas que aún solo eran de ellos y que Neville nunca podría competir contra eso. Harry comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad al campo de quidditch pero la pelirroja nunca lo alcanzó, en lugar de eso miró hacia las gradas y observó como Neville y ella se abrazaban.

Y es que sé muy bien que tú ya tienes dueño

Es mi mejor amigo

Yo no le puedo fallar...

La prueba resultó todo un éxito, Ginny era una de las dos nuevas cazadoras, y McLaggen había obtenido el puesto de Guardián… Harry se sentía feliz, eso significaba pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja, no solo en el club de Quidditch sino también en los entrenamientos de Gryffindor, ya que el club incluía todas las casas y no solamente a los jugadores oficiales, pero los entrenamientos eran oficialmente de los jugadores titulares de Gryffindor, y como la temporada comenzaría pronto, los entrenamientos empezarían a ser más frecuentes, además que a menudo eran privados, nadie externo al equipo podía ir, para evitar ser vigilados por chicos de otras casas, por lo que Harry no se tendría que preocupar porque Neville fuera a interrumpir alguna de sus platicas, y aunque Harry era consciente de que aquellos momentos a solas con ella no iban a llevarlo a algún lado de alguna forma el tenerla cerca le ayudaban, sin embargo nada había vuelto a ser como antes, como cuando eran inseparables, definitivamente algo se había roto, aún así él creía que todo podía ser como antes y eso era lo que no quería perder, aquella oportunidad para recuperar a su mejor amiga, y eso no lo podía hacer en compañía de él.

El tiempo comenzaba a avanzar pronto, y la primera salida a Hogsmeade se acercaba, sin embargo antes de que eso ocurriera, la predicción de Harry sobre el tiempo en que los chicos estarían juntos sobrepasó los límites ya que ese tiempo se había vuelto casi nada además de que Harry evitaba casi todos los pocos momentos que Neville y Ginny tenían juntos, puesto que eso siempre lo hacían ponerse mal hasta el grado de estar a punto de explotar, pero afortunadamente siempre lograba calmarse, parecía que lo estaba logrando, ser capaz de ver cómo ellos eran felices pese a sus deseos, eso lo ayudaba a no sentirse aún peor, pero algo que realmente Harry no se esperaba ocurrió justo la semana antes a la primera salida a Hogsmeade, algo que pondría a prueba más que nunca su capacidad para hacerse a un lado. Aquel lunes Neville llegó al principio del club de Quidditch con una escoba del colegio, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Ginny.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó sin pensarlo Harry, en su voz había un tono de enojo.

-¿No hubo club de Herbología? -indagó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Sí, el club debió de haber empezado, pero he estado pensando en el poco tiempo que últimamente hemos tenido para estar juntos, Gin...

-Lo sé, sé que es desesperante con todas las clases y eso, pero por lo menos los fines de semana no estamos tan ocupados, a excepción de los entrenamientos... -agregó la pelirroja.

-Exacto, por eso he estado buscando una solución para esto, y que mejor que estar en el mismo club que tú…

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? -preguntó la pelirroja, emocionada.

-Claro que lo estoy diciendo en serio...

-Pero a ti nunca te ha gustado ni siquiera volar - señaló el ojiverde, buscando la manera de decirle a Neville que aquello era una pésima idea.

-No me gusta volar porque realmente nunca he intentado hacerlo, desde aquel accidente de primer año decidí que volar no era lo mío. Pero cómo descubrir si me gusta algo o no, si nunca lo he intentado realmente. -Neville miró a Harry y a Ginny buscando aprobación en esto, el ojiverde estaba pasmado pero Ginny estaba desencajada, no podía creer que Neville fuera capaz de semejante sacrificio sólo por estar cerca de ella, la pelirroja le sonrió emocionada al chico.

-¿Estás totalmente seguro? -preguntó la chica.

-Claro, además voy a tener a los dos mejores maestros, ¿me ayudarán, cierto? - Ginny y Harry se miraron entre sí, Harry no sabía cómo actuar pero Ginny parecía feliz. - Harry ¿lo harás...? - insistió Neville, el ojiverde sólo pudo asentir, mientras la pelirroja brincaba a los brazos de Neville, emocionada y lo besaba de lleno en la boca. Por primera vez sentía una gran aberración por Neville, sabía que el chico no lo merecía pero se estaba entrometiendo en un terreno que sólo podía pertenecerle a él y a ella, y él estaba invadiendo todo. Afortunadamente para Harry, Cho lo salvó de explotar, con una mano le pidió que fuera hacia donde estaba ella y el ojiverde la obedeció; últimamente le costaba demasiado acatar las órdenes que Cho le daba, pero esta vez lo agradeció. Cho y Harry se dirigieron hacia donde estaban todos, y en un impulso loco el ojiverde besó a la oriental, ella le correspondió el beso.

-Creí que ya se te había olvidado cómo hacer nuestra cosa favorita... -le susurró la oriental, seductoramente.

- Y creo que aún no se me ha olvidado la mejor parte - le dijo el ojiverde, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello, susurrándole: Hacerlo en público para que todos sepan que el buscador de Gryffindor es todo tuyo, y que la buscadora de Ravenclaw es solo mía.- El ojiverde miró hacia donde estaban Neville y Ginny, y por un momento creyó ver que Ginny lo observaba y que había evitado la mirada con un aire de desespero, pero estaba tan enojado que eso no le importó demasiado.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? -preguntó Cho, Harry tomó de la mano a la oriental y la dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, la presencia de la oriental sorprendió a los chicos, ya que ella nunca se acercaba a Harry cuando estaba con ellos.

- Cho estaba preguntando qué hacías aquí, Neville -el ojiverde abrazó con la mano derecha por la cintura a la oriental y ella hizo lo mismo con su cuello. -Y quise traerla para que viera la magnífica persona que eres, y el sacrificio que estás a punto de hacer por Ginny… y así se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que Ginny y yo sólo podemos ser grandes amigos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante esta actitud de Harry, ninguno mencionó una palabra y Ginny miraba a Neville nerviosa y pensativa.

-Harry, creí que te había dicho que no era necesario, que yo confiaba plenamente en ti... -subrayó Cho.

-Lo sé mi amor, sólo quería que te dieras cuenta la gran persona que encontró Ginny a su lado, capaz de sacrificarse por ella...- dijo, aunque sus propias palabras le herían.

-No es ningún sacrificio - negó Neville, sobretodo a la pelirroja. - Sólo quiero compartir todo lo que amas, y esta es una de esas cosas...

-¿Entrarás al club de Quidditch… por Ginny? -preguntó sorprendida, Cho.

-No es solamente por Ginny, yo también quiero hacerlo...

-Gracias... -Ginny se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la mejilla de Neville, y lo besó tiernamente. La mano de Harry que sostenía a Cho la aferró más hacia sí, ella lo miró extrañamente.

- Bueno, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo - dijo hipócritamente Cho, y les dio la espalda, caminando rumbo a sus amigos y sonriendo por lo bajo… Harry notó esto, se enojó muchísimo tanto con Cho como con él mismo por haber permitido que sus celos lo invadieran e hiciera cosas sin pensarlo, ahora Cho tenía un gran chisme que compartir con sus amigas y del cual burlarse.

-Vamos Neville, vamos a empezar con las cosas básicas del vuelo... -le dijo Ginny, no sin antes dirigirle a Harry una mirada de desconcierto ante aquella conducta.

Te quiero a escondidas

No sé cómo evitar sentirte mía

Como decirle a él que ahora en mi vida

Es a ti, a quien, a quien amo sin deber

Ohhh no...

Harry corrió para alcanzarlos, se sentía tan mal que comenzó a ayudarle y darle unos tips muy buenos a Neville para comenzar a aprender a dominar la escoba. Neville realmente era malo para esto, aun no subía la escoba ni dos metros cuando ya se había caído, por lo menos en 4 intentos, Ginny tenía una paciencia que enamoraba a Harry cada vez más, y lo trataba con una ternura envidiable, por un momento Harry deseó ser torpe en quidditch y en volar también.

Al final de la tarde, y del club de duelo, Neville había conseguido volar por lo menos a 3 metros sin perder el equilibrio. Ya casi no había nadie y se estaba haciendo de noche así que era hora de regresar, pero como aquel día ni Ginny ni Harry tuvieron la oportunidad de volar lo suficientemente alto, Harry tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tal una búsqueda rápida?, como en los viejos tiempos... - propuso el ojiverde, sacó su snitch y se la enseñó a Ginny, esta enrojeció un poco y miró temerosa a Neville.

-Vamos Gin, quiero ver cómo aplastas a Harry - Neville le sonrió tiernamente a la chica.

-Pero...

-Estaré aquí cuando bajes...

Ginny le sonrió al chico y miró a Harry...

-Prepárate Potter, porque muy pronto te quitaré el puesto... - Harry soltó la snitch y dejó que se perdiera un rato en la oscuridad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirroja despegó del suelo, seguida por el ojiverde, el cual se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y la empujó como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Cuidado con el árbol...! - gritó Ginny, mientras daba un rápido giro, esto desorientó al ojiverde mientras buscaba el árbol que la pelirroja había esquivado, pero no había nada, había sido una estrategia para distraerlo, él frenó a toda velocidad y contempló en el campo la snitch apareció justo al lado contrario de la pelirroja, pero sabía que si la atrapaba aquello terminaría demasiado pronto por lo que se dirigió hacia ella a media velocidad a medida de que la snitch se percatara y cambiara de lugar, cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de esto corrió hacia la snitch y volvieron al vuelo… Harry sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y que eran aquellos niños que jugaban como siempre en aquel campo; de repente la miraron de nuevo y Ginny se lanzó en picada, Harry hizo lo mismo pero algo externo lo golpeó, haciéndolo perder control de la escoba y lanzarse de picada al piso, ya casi a punto de estrellarse el ojiverde hizo una maniobra con lo cual sólo se golpeó el brazo pero recuperó altura..., fue en ese momento cuando se percató de aquel ruido el cual ya había notado pero no le había puesto atención, alguien gritaba, Harry buscó el origen de aquel grito...

-¡Harry, ayúdame! -gritó de repente la pelirroja, fue cuando observó lo que pasaba, Ginny volaba en círculos al rededor de Neville quien volaba en escoba a unos 8 metros del suelo sin control, la pelirroja hacía todo lo posible por tomar a Neville de algún lado pero era imposible, Harry voló cerca de ella e intentó tomar a Neville como si fuera una snitch pero sólo complicaba las cosas, al lograr tomarlo de alguna parte de la túnica la escoba se descontrolaba aún más.

-No le tengas miedo, ellas lo sienten, si tú te descontrolas y no sabes a dónde ir, la escoba se descontrola también, fija el piso como meta... -gritó Harry.

-Nev, recuerda que la escoba hace lo que le ordenas, por favor relájate -le gritó la pelirroja, pero era imposible la escoba se volvía más y más loca.

-¡Piensa en el piso! -le gritó Harry, pero aquello había sido una mala idea porque la ansiedad de Neville por estar en el piso hizo que la escoba descendiera a toda velocidad, ambos chicos bajaron también pero les fue imposible alcanzar a Neville antes de que callera al piso a toda velocidad.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Harry a Ginny una hora más tarde a fuera de la enfermería.

-Se rompió el brazo, Madame Pomfrey lo ha curado, pero tendrá que estar dos días en el hospital... -comentó con tono triste la pelirroja.

-Qué bueno que no pasó a mayores... -dijo Harry, aliviado.

-¿Que no pasó a mayores? -contestó bruscamente la pelirroja. - ¡Harry, pudo haberse matado!, pero todo fue mi culpa, no debí de haberlo dejado solo... -al decir esto un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Ginny, él quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero algo se lo impidió; se enojó con Neville por hacerla sentir mal cuando él había sido el imprudente.

-Tú no le dijiste que se subiera a la escoba, en todo caso… ¿por qué lo hizo si nosotros estábamos lejos?

-Quería darme una sorpresa cuando bajáramos, quería que yo viera que podía hacerlo un poco más alto, solo… Pero se puso nervioso y mira las consecuencias.

-Bueno, cuando salga del hospital lo volveremos a intentar y...

-¡¿Estás loco? -interrumpió la pelirroja. - ¡Claro que no!, no permitiré que le vuelva a pasar nada, nunca debí de aceptar esa loca idea de que entrara al club de Quidditch, aún cuando no fuera sólo por mí.

-Bueno creo que eso lo decidirá él ¿no crees?, ¿Vas a la sala común? -preguntó el ojiverde.

-Voy a despedirme, Madame Pomfrey cerrará en 5 minutos, sólo venía a decirte que está bien, ya sabes, lamento que no te haya dejado entrar, son las reglas de la enfermería… ¿te molesta si entro yo en tu lugar?

-No, no te preocupes, salúdalo de mi parte... -Harry se despidió.

Te quiero a escondidas

No quiero provocarle yo la herida

Que pueda lastimarle al decirle

Que estoy, de ti enamorado sin querer

Ohhh no! Enamorado sin querer...

El ojiverde caminó rumbo a su sala común pero afuera de ahí, Lavender Brown y algunos de sus amigos charlaban acaloradamente, incluida Cho, que cuando vio a Harry corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo está Neville? - preguntó aparentemente preocupada, pero Harry observó que tenía una sonrisita socarrona.

-El chisme ya se corrió por todo Hogwarts - dijo otra de las chicas; Parvati Patil, que se encontraba por ahí, puso cara de enfado y se retiró a la sala común.

- Claro todo Hogwarts sabe del que quería volar pero ni siquiera sabe caminar sin caerse cada hora... -comentó riendo Lavender.

Todos rieron, incluida Cho, Harry la miró decepcionado...

- Estábamos haciendo una apuesta aquí ¿Cuántos huesos se rompió esta vez amor, 3 o 6? - ridiculizó aún más la oriental, Lavender le hizo una seña de que dejara de hablar. - Bueno, no importa, todo fue por _amor._.. -Harry odió esto tanto que alejó a Cho de él.

-¿Y cuántos huesos estás dispuesta tú a quebrarte por mí? -Inquirió enojado, Cho se sorprendió ante esta pregunta. - Harry, yo te amo... -exclamó Cho, regresando a ver nerviosamente a sus amigos e indicándole a Harry que ellos estaban cerca.

-No, tú no me amas, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa esa palabra -Harry dio la vuelta para entrar a la sala común, cuando se cruzó con aquellos ojos marrones… No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ella ahí presente, Ginny lo miró agradecidamente y le dirigió algo parecido a una sonrisa justo antes de entrar a la sala común.

-¡Harry Potter, Harry Potter, ven aquí...! - llamaba histérica Cho.

Afortunadamente el miércoles en la tarde Neville salió de la enfermería, por lo que podría ir a Hogsmeade sin ningún problema; aquella semana Ginny estuvo más tierna que nunca con el chico, Neville tenía permiso para faltar al club aquella semana pero sin embargo estaba presente ahí desde las gradas a pesar de las veces que Ginny le había pedido que descansara. Desde que Neville había tenido aquel gran gesto con Ginny lo cual incluía poner en riesgo su vida, Harry comenzó a tener dificultades para controlarse y controlar sus sentimientos, puesto que aquel gesto significaba que Neville amaba demasiado a Ginny y aquellos detalles iban ganando puntos con la pelirroja, de alguna manera Neville sin saberlo se las ingeniaba para alejarla más del ojiverde, y eso lo ponía mal, tal vez por eso decidió comenzar a poner un poco de más distancia por lo que el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade intentaría pasarlo lo más lejos posible de ellos, y aunque poco a poco se había dado cuenta que el ambiente de los amigos de Cho no le gustaba del todo, aquel viaje lo haría al lado de su novia, por lo menos así estaría a salvo de volver a tener un arranque de celos y terminar demostrando lo que realmente sentía. Sin embargo todo había salido mal, y había terminado en compañía de ellos, gracias a que Cho lo había obligado a elegir entre ella y sus amigos, y por más que quisiera alejarse de ellos era hora de que defendiera lo que verdaderamente valía la pena y muy a su pesar Neville seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y no porque no lo quisiera como tal, sino por la circunstancia que ahora le había tocado vivir, el que ambos estuvieran enamorados de la misma persona, además ahora que veía a Cho tal y como era él no iba a defender a una persona que por lo único que estaba a su lado era por un status y las apariencias. En cuanto salieron de Hogsmeade, Hermione y Draco se fueron al castillo a hacer un par de cosas que nunca pudieron explicar, por lo que Ginny, Luna, Neville y Harry decidieron ir a dar un paseo por Honeydukes y después caminar por el kiosco del pueblo.

Inevitablemente sucedió lo que yo tanto me temía

Cometí el error de fijarme en ti cuando no debía

Y no quisiera sentir lo que ahora siento por ti

Mujer prohibida...

-Nev ¿Cómo te sientes?, si quieres podemos regresar al colegio ya -preguntó la pelirroja, amorosamente.

-Ginny, me siento perfectamente, además no nos vamos a regresar cuando sólo tenemos una vez al mes para venir aquí…

-No quiero que te hagas el valiente y estés aquí sólo por mí, en el momento en el que te duela algo nos regresaremos al castillo- rotundizó.

-Gin, amor, te lo juro que ya me siento completamente bien, tanto que el lunes vamos a comenzar de nuevo mis clases de vuelo, ¿verdad Harry? -él preguntó al ojiverde, pero antes de que éste pudiera contestar la pelirroja le contestó.

-Estás loco ¿verdad? -le preguntó divertidamente la pelirroja.

-No, claro que no, en realidad quiero volverlo a intentar…

-Nada de intentar, sé perfectamente por qué lo hiciste… si yo hubiera estado en otro club cualquiera que fuese tú hubieras entrado así te hubiera gustado o no.

-Pero Gin…

-Pero nada, además yo ya tomé mi decisión -zanjó.

-¿Decisión… qué decisión? -preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

- Nada, sólo que Neville… me hiciste pensar en algo. La cuestión es estar juntos no importa dónde ¿o no? -el chico asintió. - Entonces decidí unirme al club de Herbología.

-Pero la mayoría de las veces el club de Herbología coincide con el de quidditch -refutó Harry.

-Lo sé, por eso renuncié al club de Quidditch…

-¡¿Qué? -saltaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Neville.

-¿Pero y el equipo…? - respingó el ojiverde, con la voz ahogada.

-Sólo renuncié al club, hablé con Angelina y mientras no baje mi rendimiento ella no tiene ningún problema.

-Pero a ti no te gusta el club de Herbología -refutó Neville.

-Bueno no es que no me guste, es como tú dijiste nunca lo he intentado además lo mejor de todo será la compañía. -agregó la pelirroja.

-No, no puedes hacerlo… -negó Neville, tajantemente. -No puedes dejar lo que más amas sólo por mí.

-¿Por qué no?, acaso tú no hiciste lo mismo… Además en el club de Herbología aunque no tenga experiencia no corro ningún peligro. Y no renuncio a todo, sólo será el club, seguiré siendo parte del equipo y estaré en los entrenamientos.

Y es que sé muy bien que tú ya tienes dueño

Es mi mejor amigo

Yo no le puedo fallar...

Harry estaba en shock, la forma en cómo Neville se había sacrificado para estar con ella había sido algo inesperado, pero jamás pensó que Ginny fuera capaz de dejar lo que más amaba sólo para estar con Neville, era claro que ahora sí la había perdido para siempre, porque ante tal sacrificio era obvio que la pelirroja había dejado de amarlo ya que había elegido pasar más tiempo con su novio que con él. En cuanto pudo encontró un pretexto para poder deshacerse de su compañía por lo que se marchó al castillo más antes que lo habitual. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts se sentía más solo que nunca, la desesperación lo embargó, dejó que su inconsciente lo guiara llegando a una extraña pero solitaria habitación que él no conocía antes, entró ahí y por primera vez dejó que las lágrimas le fluyeran, era obvio que ya no quería estar con Cho, pero eso de qué servía si ella era de otro. Algo en el interior se reveló, ella no era de él y aunque Neville era su mejor amigo, y ahora era su novio, él sabía en el interior que entre él y la pelirroja había algo, algo que nada podría destruir; en el fondo Harry sentía que Ginny le pertenecía más a él que a nadie, pero el luchar por obtenerla era herir a mucha gente, por un momento eso no le importó, pero es que él ya la había herido demasiado, ¿era justo hacerlo de nuevo?.

El tiempo pasó y este hizo que esa ráfaga de ira que por un momento había tomado todo su cuerpo se dispersara, pudo poner en orden sus ideas, sólo había una cosa por hacer, y aquella era inevitable, él ya se había dado cuenta hasta dónde sus pensamientos podían llegar, y él no estaba dispuesto a que un arranque de ira hiciera que esos pensamientos se volvieran en acciones, tenía que ponerle distancia a las cosas que le dolían de una vez y para siempre. Él ya no podía sostener aquella mentira de ser sólo amigo de Ginny, y tampoco de seguir fingiendo que Neville era su mejor amigo, no cuando en el fondo lo único que quería es que le dejara el camino libre con su novia, tenía que alejarse de una vez y para siempre. Caminó un rato por el castillo y ya cuando era lo suficientemente tarde entró a la sala común, lo último que él quería era subir al dormitorio para que Neville lo interrogara, decidió quedarse sentado enfrente de la chimenea a observar y esperar el momento en el que Neville estuviera dormido para no percatarse de su presencia.

Te quiero a escondidas

No sé cómo evitar sentirte mía

Como decirle a él que ahora en mi vida

Es a ti, a quien, a quien amo sin deber

Ohhh no...

De pronto comenzó a recordar la nada civilizada conversación que había tenido con Hermione…

_-__Harry… -dijo en voz baja y se sentó al lado de él, el chico observaba el fuego, el ojiverde intentó ignorarla, lo último que quería era hablar con ella, pero algo en su interior le produjo paz, por un momento aquel sentimiento de soledad había desaparecido. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? -pero él sabía que aquel sentimiento de compañía no lo podía engañar, ella era la mejor amiga de Ginny, siempre habían sido cómplices, y si a alguien a parte de Neville y Ginny tenía que demostrarle que él no tenia ningún tipo de sentimiento por la pelirroja, esa era ella. - Es muy tarde para andar fuera de la sala común, incluso para un prefecto ¿no lo crees?..._

_-Sólo caminaba…, pero no contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, gracias… - respondió velozmente, una de las cosas que más le molestaban de la castaña era lo insistente que podía ser a veces._

_-Pues no parece, si estuvieras bien, no estarías aquí a estas horas…_

_-Hermione, estoy bien, ok -la interrumpió de un tajo. -Bájame los puntos que quieras, es más deja a Gryffindor sin ni un punto porque nada va a ser que me vaya a dormir, pero por favor ya vete y déjame solo -añadió el ojiverde._

_- No voy a bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, Slytherin ya hace lo suficiente bajándonos puntos para que yo también le aumente algo._

_-Pues parece que a ti no te importa eso, tomando en cuenta que tu nuevo novio es un Slytherin… -agregó con un tono áspero en la voz, el ojiverde se sorprendió que de repente le molestara tanto la amistad de Hermione con Draco; algo en el fondo lo hacía sentir traicionado por la chica, inclusive cuando ellos nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. Por un momento se preguntó si lo que sentía al ver a Hermione y Draco era lo mismo que sentía al ver a Ginny y Neville, pero era algo totalmente diferente, cuando veía a Ginny y a Neville él sentía una rabia enorme por el chico, y sentía unas ganas enormes de estar en su lugar y de destruirlo a él; pero con Draco y Hermione era diferente, en realidad a él le importaba un bledo Draco, el coraje que sentía era hacia Hermione._

_-Draco no es mi novio, -añadió rápidamente. -Sólo es mi amigo, y en todo caso, él es el único prefecto de Slytherin que no vive pensando en quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Aunque no lo creas Draco es una buena persona…_

_-No me hagas reír Hermione, ya no recuerdas cuántas veces Ron te tuvo que defender de él… -un deseo inmenso de defender a Ron se hizo presente en él, era como si de alguna forma el dolor que eso le causaba a Ron a él también le afectara._

_-Draco ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles, Harry -la castaña contradijo inmediatamente. -Sus padres están muertos, era obvio de alguna manera que se comportara así, además yo tengo mis razones para confiar en él… -añadió muy segura de sí misma._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? -preguntó amargamente._

_-No voy a decírtelas, son cosas de él… -se defendió inmediatamente._

_-Entonces no esperes que entendamos tu amistad con él._

_-No quiero que entiendan mi amistad con él, sólo que lo respeten. Además estábamos hablando de ti, no de mí._

_-No voy a decirte nada, son cosas mías, tú también puedes respetar eso ¿no crees? -contestó de manera cortante, exasperado por la forma que tenía Hermione de regresar al punto exacto que el quería evitar._

_-No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé, Ginny y Neville te tienen así ¿no es cierto? -el ojiverde la miró rápidamente, la castaña tenía una mirada penetrante, Harry no supo por qué esa mirada le produjo miedo, miedo de saber que Hermione tenía razón y que al parecer era probable que ella supiera con más exactitud que él todo eso que le estaba pasando._

_-Porque no vas a caminar por ahí, o vas a tu cuarto y me dejas en paz, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? -el ojiverde le gritó a la chica, ella intentó acercarse a él un poco más._

_-Harry tranquilo, puedes ser sincero conmigo, yo jamás le diría esto a Ginny ni mucho menos a Nev… Si quisiera hacerlo ¿no crees que ya se lo hubiera dicho? -Harry odió la forma en la que la castaña adivinaba sus pensamientos, pero aunque tuviera razón él no podía confiar en ella._

_-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ginny ni con Neville, ¡por favor Hermione déjame en paz! -volvió a repetirle._

_-Claro que tiene que ver, ahora que sabes que no tienes más el amor de Ginny es cuando te das cuenta que todo este tiempo siempre la has amado no sólo como una hermana. Intentaste engañarte pero la realidad es que ella es más importante para ti de lo que habías pensado…_

_-¡Déjame en paz…! -repitió el chico, y se paró de donde estaba sentado._

_-… pero ahora ella ya no te ve como antes -insistió - Y lo peor es que es la novia de tu mejor amigo…_

_-No quiero oírte, Hermione… -Harry rodeó el sillón rojo y siguió caminado rumbó a la salida de la sala común._

_-No, por favor espera… -pidió la castaña. -Sólo intento entender, lo que no soportas es saber que fuiste tú el que los unió y sabes que ahora nunca podrás recuperarla porque él es tu mejor amigo y jamás harías nada para herirlo __-a medida de que Harry se alejaba la castaña había aumentado el tono de su voz, al percatarse Harry que ella no se callaría se acercó._

_-¿Quieres bajar la voz o mejor callarte? Te digo que no quiero oírte… -gritó desesperado que alguien pudiera oírlos._

-…_no me voy a callar, porque sabes que tengo razón, __¿y sabes qué es lo que más te mata? -la castaña hizo una pausa, el ojiverde la observó, asombrado de que ella pudiera describir todo con tal precisión, pero no se quedaría a escuchar lo que tenía que decir, aquello le daba miedo, por lo que se dirigió para salir por el retrato._

_-No quiero oírlo…. -le respondió antes de salir, un __impulso hizo que la castaña lo siguiera, tuvo que correr para detenerlo… -Espera, espera, Harry, te entiendo, no lo ves… lo único que quiero es ayudarte, quiero acompañarte porque yo sé que en este momento __lo que más te mata es el remordimiento de saber que estás enamorado de la novia de tu mejor amigo… -el ojiverde se acercó a la castaña y le dijo en susurro._

_-No, no lo entiendes, todo lo que dices es una tontería, ¿crees que porque eres prefecta, tienes las mejores calificaciones y serás el premio anual tienes derecho a creer que tienes la razón en todo? Pues no, no la tienes, no puedes venir aquí y creerte experta en lo que me pasa, porque no mejor intentas descubrir que es lo que te pasa a ti para destruirle la vida a la persona que solías amar… ¿crees que necesito tus consejos?, No y nunca los tomaría…_

_-Harry, yo sólo quería ayudar… -dijo la castaña, indignada._

_-¡Pues no necesito tu ayuda…! -gritó fuertemente que la chica retrocedió, lo miró con ojos llorosos, como si Harry la hubiera conocido tan bien que había sabido como lastimarla para que ella se alejara, por un momento un impulso lo hizo querer acercarse y abrazarla, abrazarla fuertemente y llorar en su hombro como si ella fuera la única persona en todo Hogwarts con la que pudiera ser tal cual es sin ser juzgado; pero era demasiado tarde, la castaña había corrido y había desaparecido de su vista, el ojiverde había vuelto a estar solo de nuevo._

Te quiero a escondidas

No quiero provocarle yo la herida

Que pueda lastimarle al decirle

Que estoy, de ti enamorado sin querer

Ohhh no! Enamorado sin querer...


	37. Cap 35: How do I live

CAPITULO 35

How do I live

_How do I live without you?_

_Como vivo sin ti,_

_I want to know,_

_Quiero saber,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_Como respiro sin ti,_

_If you ever go,_

_Si te fueras,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_Como yo pudiera, pudiera sobrevivir,_

-Hermione- mencionó de repente el pelirrojo unas horas después cuando ambos solo se abrazaban recuperando todo el tiempo perdido.

-Si, lo sé ya es tarde -dijo tristemente la castaña.

-No, no es eso, hoy hace un año tu y yo… -el ojiazul miro a la castaña emocionado -Feliz aniversario.

-¿Aniversario? Pero si solo estuvimos… -pero Ron la silenció con un beso.

-Lo importante es que hace un año tú y yo al fin tuvimos el valor de aceptar lo que pasaba

-Tienes razón -la castaña le sonrió ambos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron.

_How do I_

_Como yó,_

_get through the night without you,_

_pasaría la noche sin ti,_

_If I had to live without you,_

_si tuviera que vivir sin ti,_

_what kinda life would that be._

_que tipo de vida seria._

Hermione tocó tiernamente su mejilla y lo separó de ella después de un tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó temeroso.

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo.

-No... -un temor horrible invadió al pelirrojo -quedémonos un rato más.

-Si nos descubren nos expulsarán -agregó la castaña.

-No lo vez, siento que si ambos salimos de aquí este sueño terminara, no me preguntes porque, pero siento que si te dejo ir…, jamás regresaras -le indico con demasiada ansiedad.

-Eso no va a volver a pasar -afirmó sonriéndole y besándolo de nuevo.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó temerosamente.

-Si, he pasado tanto tiempo sin ti que ya no puedo volver a pensar en estar así. -Ron sonrió aliviado y tomó a la castaña de sus mejillas.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a estar sin ti jamás -y la acercó a besarla de nuevo, ella correspondió.

_Oh I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_te necesito en mis brazos, __necesito abrazarte_

_you are my world, my heart, my soul_

_tú eres mi mundo, __mi corazón, mi alma_

-Bueno creo que ya es hora -le indicó la castaña, se levantó del piso donde estaban sentados y le ofreció la mano para irse, el se la tomó pero no hizo nada por levantarse.

-Hermione, antes de irnos… -preguntó el pelirrojo acariciándole la mano y un poco nervioso.

-¿Si? -preguntó.

-Necesito saber, ¿qué fue lo que hizo que te alejaras así de mí? -Hermione lo miró preocupada, ese era un punto que no quería tratar, sobretodo porque no tenía una explicación valida y los sueños parecían solo reales para ella, por lo que calló, en verdad no sabía que decir -y bueno, -continuo Ron -saber que fue lo que hizo que decidieras volver a aceptarme?

-Ron yo… -volvió a callarse, la verdad es que no encontraba algo que decirle.

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away_

_Si algún día te fueras, __bebé te llevarías lejos_

_everything good in my life._

_todo lo bueno en mi vida._

-No me vayas a salir con el cuento de los sueños, -comentó divertido -Ginny y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso es una gran mentira, tú jamás creerías en algo así.

-¿Ginny te los mencionó? -preguntó con miedo, Ron la miró temerosamente.

-No vayas a decirle que te lo dije, en realidad ella no quería decírmelo, -menciono nervioso por el error que había cometido, -la obligue en las vacaciones y…

-¿Qué más te dijo? -exigió la castaña

-No mucho en realidad…, Hermione prométeme que no te enojaras con mi hermana ni le reclamaras, si ella sabe que abrí la bocota se enojara tanto que me hechizara y tú no tienes una idea de lo peligrosa que es ella cuando está enojada, por favor olvida que lo dije.

-Tranquilo Ron, no le diré nada, tal vez Ginny me facilitó más el camino -le aclaró la castaña.

-¿Facilitarte el camino? -preguntó asombrado

-Ron…, -dijo apenada - …lo de los sueños es cierto.

-¿Cómo que cierto?

-Desde que tengo memoria los he tenido, al principio no sabía que eras tú, en los sueños siempre soy más mayor de lo que soy ahora, y obviamente tu también, al principio no sabía bien lo que querían decir, solo sé que tú… -calló, la sola idea de decirle que el perdía la vida salvándola le erizaba la piel y el decírselo no era precisamente lo mejor.

-¿Qué yo qué?.

-Tienes razón, tal vez son una tontería. -evadió.

-¿Qué yo muero? -mencionó Ron con un poco de miedo, algo dentro del pelirrojo se movió pero intento ignorarlo.

-¿Te dijo eso Ginny? -preguntó la castaña con un dejo de molestia ante su amiga.

-Pero no le vayas a decir, soy un tonto, no debí decirte nada, no la culpes, ella solo quería que tu y yo volviéramos algún día, ya puedo imaginarla cuando le digamos que regresamos -mencionó feliz pero cuando la cara de la chica seguía desencajada el paró de reírse, -Hermione todos vamos a morir, ¿Cómo se supone que alejándote de mi vas a evitar que yo muera?.

-No lo sé, solo tenía la corazonada de que si tu y yo no estamos juntos ese sueño no iba a pasar.

-Yo pienso que Ginny tiene razón, hay algo más y tú no quieres mencionarlo y solo pones de pretexto eso.

-No, no Ron, mira… -la castaña calló, quería explicarle sobre los sueños pero no quería profundizar mucho en eso, hacerlo sería condenar a Ron a pensar en un final que ella no quería que pasara, angustiarlo no ayudaba en nada.

-Hermione, supongamos por un momento que esos sueños son reales y que voy a morir, ¿en verdad creíste que vale la pena una vida sin ti solo para no morir?

-Claro, claro que vale la pena, si tú vas a estar bien no importa mucho si estas cerca o no de mí.

-Pues para mi es una tontería, es como estar vivo sin vivir, además ¿no crees que yo también tengo derecho en decidir?, si en mi destino esta morir que obviamente esta algún día ¿no pensaste que preferiría hacerlo sabiendo que durante mi vida he sido feliz a tu lado que ser infeliz sin ti?

-Si, lo sé, por eso estamos aquí, Draco me hizo comprender…

-¿Draco? ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco aquí? -mencionó el pelirrojo con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Si quieres sinceridad, el me hizo ver eso que tú dices, que tal vez no valía la pena estar sufriendo con algo que a lo mejor no es cierto.

-¿Y necesitaste que él te lo dijera para darte cuenta? -preguntó molesto.

-Ron, yo se que tu no tragas a Draco, pero él no es quien tú piensas…

-No, no Hermione -interrumpió de repente -él es la persona que hizo que tú y yo termináramos, es la persona que se paso durante 3 años aprovechándose de los débiles, es la persona... -pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, el hizo todo eso, pero él se arrepintió, además te recuerdo que al final tú fuiste el que le creíste…

-Hermione, ya no, lo acepto, tienes razón ya no quiero hacer esto y volver a lo mismo de pelear por él, yo te amo, y tu estas aquí a mi lado y no al de él, si tú crees que él puede ser una buena persona y es tu amigo yo no me voy a meter con eso, pero por favor no me pidas que intente ser su amigo. -Aclaró Ron.

-No y yo no espero eso, lo único que quiero es que sepas que a ti te amo, y el es un amigo y ninguna de esas dos cosas va a cambiar. -aclaró la castaña besando a Ron.

-En algo si tengo que darle la razón. -el pelirrojo le guiño el ojo y paso un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿En qué?.

-Que no valía la pena estar sufriendo por algo que no es cierto -puso mucho énfasis en esto último -porque Hermione eso no va a pasar, yo quiero estar contigo mucho tiempo, crecer juntos, salir de Hogwarts y empezar una vida juntos, tener hijos, verlos crecer contigo a mi lado, quiero vivir mucho tiempo al lado tuyo y por mi parte no tengo ninguna intención de morir pronto.

-Como si eso pudieras decidirlo. -mencionó triste, todo aquello que le describía parecía como un sueño, un sueño hermoso pero muy lejano.

-Claro que puedes decidirlo, por mi parte no hare nada estúpido que ponga en peligro mi vida -la pelirroja y el rieron, ella le sonrió. -Quiero que olvides esa tonta idea, y eso es en serio -le advirtió.

-Te amo -mencionó la castaña.

-Yo te amo más.

_Without you,_

_Sin ti,_

_there would be no sun in my sky,_

_No habría sol en mi cielo,_

_there would be no love in my life,_

_no habría amor en mi vida,_

_there'd be no world left for me._

_no habría mundo para mí._

Al cabo de unos minutos decidieron regresar al castillo, el sol estaba a punto de salir, en uno de los lados del castillo ya comenzaba a aclarar, subieron las escaleras del dormitorio tomados de la mano y en el punto donde los dormitorios se dividían ambos se miraron y se dieron otro tierno beso.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta al ratito Ron, ya esta amaneciendo, ya es mañana.

-Tienes razón, pero es que hace tanto que no estaba cerca de ti, que parecieron solo minutos.

-Yo lo se, pero es hora de irnos a acostar un rato.

-Es que aun no puedo creer que te tenga de nuevo -mencionó emocionado y volvió a abrazarla emocionado.

-Ron, vamos a despertar a todos y descubrirán que no hemos dormido.

-Les diremos que madrugamos.

-¿Con la misma ropa de ayer? -preguntó divertida.

-No queríamos darle trabajo extra a los elfos -rió divertido y ella también rió, después él la tomó de ambas manos -no quiero dejarte ir, tengo miedo de despertar y encontrarme con que nada de esto es cierto.

-Creo que tendré que besarte de nuevo para que veas que no es un sueño -la castaña volvió a besarlo y él le correspondió.

_And I, baby I don't know what I would do,_

_Y yo, bebé yo no sé qué es lo que haría_

_I'd be lost if I lost you, _

_Estaría perdida si te pierdo_

_If you ever leave, baby you would take away,_

_Sí algún dia te fueras, __bebé, te llevarías_

_everything real in my life, and tell me now…_

_todo lo real en mi vida, __y dime ahora…_

-Creo que tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo porque me sentí más en un sueño que nunca.

-Ron -reprendió la castaña -ya es muy tarde.

-Hasta mañana entonces -le dijo sin permitirle soltarse de sus manos.

-Ron… -reprendió de nuevo.

-Tienes razón, esto no es un sueño, en ninguno me regañas tan convincentemente -la castaña rió y de nuevo volvió a besarla, se miraron y Hermione logró zafarse, ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias, Ron abrió la puerta y la castaña hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarse, Hermione bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda para entrar en el dormitorio pero algo la hizo detenerse, Ron aún la miraba, regreso a verlo y un impulso hizo que corriera hasta él, el hizo lo mismo y volvieron a fundirse en un beso aún más pasional que los anteriores, Hermione sin saber porque comenzó a llorar, el corazón de Ron latió con fuerza sin saber porque, era como si algo le dijera que aquel sería el último beso, cuando se separaron el ojiazul la miró angustiado.

_How do I live without you, I want to know,_

_Como vivo sin ti, quiero saber,_

_How do I breathe without you, If you ever go, _

_Como respiro sin ti, si te fueras,_

_How do I ever, ever survive,_

_Como yo pudiera, pudiera sobrevivir,_

_How do I, how do I,_

_Como yo, como yo,_

_oh how do I live._

_Oh, como yo vivo._

-Te amo -mencionó ella -por favor nunca dudes eso, eres lo que más amo en esta vida, por favor Ron dime que siempre recordaras eso.

-Claro, claro que nunca lo olvidare. Yo también te amo.

-Soy una tonta, -la castaña se reprimió y se limpio los ojos -no sé porque estoy llorando, supongo que ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca iba a poder estar a tu lado.

-Yo también lo creía, pero creo que nuestro amor es inevitable, ¿no lo crees? -ella rió ante ese comentario.

-Lo sé -de repente un ruido los asustó, miraron alrededor, el sapo de Neville se había salido del dormitorio.

-Creo que es hora de irnos antes de que nos descubran -advirtió la castaña, Ron la abrazo fuertemente y ella también hizo lo mismo, se separaron no sin antes darse un pequeño beso, el pelirrojo tomó el sapo y ella se dirigió al dormitorio no sin antes darse una última mirada.

La castaña intentó dormir, pero era en vano, sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Ron, en una sola noche había vuelto a ser feliz como no lo había sido por meses, con su sola mirada, con su sola presencia, no quería dormir, tal vez porque hacerlo significaría despertar a un mundo que ella no quería hacerlo, sin embargo el cansancio poco a poco la fue venciendo, por lo que se durmió entre la sensación de los recuerdos de los besos de aquella noche, por un momento volvió a sentir que estaba en la casa de los gritos, besándose, reconociendo aquellos besos, poco a poco se separaron y entonces se percato que aunque estaba en el mismo lugar de aquella noche había cosas que no estaban, parecía una casa más tenebrosa y mas descuidada además de que un Ron más maduro estaba enfrente de ella.

-Todo esto terminará pronto, se que Harry lo derrotará y entonces tu y yo, tu y yo estaremos juntos, compraremos una cabaña y… -pero la castaña lo calló con otro tierno beso.

-Ron cuando todo esto termine tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar.

-Si lo sé, ¿Cuánto falta? -preguntó el pelirrojo muy ansioso, Hermione miró un reloj de bolsillo que traía con ella.

-10 minutos, Harry tiene que estar aquí en 10 minutos si no tendremos que ir a buscarlo. -mencionó un poco angustiada.

-El va a llegar, -aseguró el pelirrojo -tiene que llegar… -dijo convenciéndose a si mismo.

Al cabo de unos segundos Harry apareció por la puerta de la casa de los gritos, estaba desaliñado, al igual que ellos, con algunas heridas en la cara, la castaña al verlo corrió a abrazarlo.

-Oh por Dios estas bien, por un momento creí, creí… -Hermione no se atrevió a decir nada más, el ojiverde la abrazo fuertemente, después la soltó.

-Me da gusto que ambos estén bien -después Harry corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo y este le devolvió efusivo el abrazo.

-Lo logramos. -mencionó el pelirrojo enseñándole la espada de Gryffindor al ojiverde, y Harry sacando algo parecido al mapa del merodeador, Hermione lo tomó y comenzó a mirar en el.

-Era cierta tu corazonada, esta hacia el norte, -mencionó la castaña, -tenemos que salir por aquí, hacia el bosque prohibido e ir directo hacia él.

-No podemos salir los 3 al mismo tiempo, uno de nosotros tiene que lograr llegar hasta allá primero -mencionó el ojiverde.

-Y ese es Harry obviamente -añadió Ron.

-Nosotros te cubriremos la espalda, lo importante es que tú llegues hasta allá -comentó la castaña.

-Saldremos uno por uno, yo los cubriré-mencionó seguro el pelirrojo.

-No si yo lo permito -se escucho una voz externa, los tres chicos se paralizaron

-Expelliarmus -gritó en un rápido movimiento, Draco les quitó las 3 varitas.

-¿Draco? -preguntó sorprendida la castaña -¿Cómo nos encontraste?.

El pelirrojo intento en un rápido movimiento abalanzarse sobre el rubio pero este lo amenazo con la varita.

-Cuidado Weasley, solo seguí a Harry, pensé en enfrentarlo primero, pero sabía que él me traería hasta el traidor de sangre también.

-Draco, por favor -suplico la castaña, -estamos a punto de lograrlo, yo sé perfectamente que tu también te sentirías aliviado si él es vencido.

-¿En serio lo crees? -rió irónico el rubio -ya no tengo nada que perder.

-Eso no regresará a tus padres -mencionó la castaña.

-No gastes el tiempo con él Hermione, siempre ha sido un idiota -agrego el ojiazul.

-Un idiota que sobrevivirá, puesto que ustedes dos estarán muertos al amanecer -menciono el rubio señalando a Harry y a Ron -y cuando el vea que fue gracias a mí me ayudara a que ellos regresen.

-Nadie puede revivir a los muertos Draco, ni siquiera él.

-Déjalo Hermione, -mencionó el ojiverde -déjalo vivir en su fantasía, deja que nos entregue a Voldemort y nos mate, deja que se convierta en el mounstro que sus padres siempre quisieron que fuera.

-Es que tu nunca lo has entendido Harry, no existe lo bueno y lo malo solamente existe aquello que te beneficia.

-Claro aunque eso signifique destruir cientos de vidas -mencionó el pelirrojo con ironía.

-Ron por favor -la castaña interrumpió al pelirrojo. -Draco yo….

-Por Dios Hermione, -interrumpió de nuevo -entiéndelo el siempre fue así, aunque quieras creer que es diferente, ahora está dando su verdadera cara, aquella cara de niño asustadizo, aquel pretexto de que se vio obligado a hacerlo siempre ha sido su disfraz.

-¡Cállate! -el rubio le gritó y apuntó más fuerte la varita.

-No, eso es cierto -mencionó el ojiverde -Hermione tienes que entenderlo Draco es un slytherin, sus padres lo criaron para eso, déjalo cumplir con su destino, solo espero que no te des cuenta muy tarde de lo que estás haciendo.

-No, -la castaña se puso de espaldas hacia Draco y miró tanto a Ron como a Harry -yo creo en él, tenemos que creer en el, -ellos la miraron desconcertadamente pero ella les regresó la mirada aún más profunda así que se giró y miró a Draco -por favor.

-No puedo -mencionó el rubio con voz queda.

-Ellos no van a regresar, él no puede ayudarte, nadie puede regresar a los muertos. -insistió la chica.

-Es el mago más poderoso del mundo claro que puede hacerlo, el mismo regreso de ella.

-¿Eso te dijo? -Preguntó irónicamente el ojiverde -¿Acaso no sabes porque Voldemort quiere mi muerte? Si el supiera como revivir a los muertos no estaría tan asustado ante la idea de morir, al fin el mismo podría regresar de nuevo si ya lo hizo una vez -el ojigris miró desconcertado al ojiverde, miró a la castaña y esta lo miró angustiadamente, -El nunca murió realmente, el cobarde dividió su alma con el afán de no poder morir nunca, porque eso le asusta, la idea de que yo pueda vencerlo.

-Eso no es cierto, ustedes solo intentan que yo este de su parte.

-Draco, es cierto, Voldemort jamás murió. -respondió la castaña.

-No digas su nombre -gritó Draco asustado.

-Lo siento, pero lo que te decimos es verdad, el no regresó de la muerte, al dividir su alma y guardarla en ciertos objetos provoco que aunque Harry destruyera su cuerpo el quedara vivo de alguna manera, además se que en el fondo tú lo sabes, sabes que eso no es posible.

-Ellos hubieran querido que yo lo apoyará hasta el final.

-¿Y de que les sirvió a ellos?, -mencionó la castaña -No lo ves Draco tus padres están muertos gracias a Volde…

-No digas su nombre.

-Se que en el fondo tú no quieres esto, en el fondo se que ya no quieres que más gente muera de la forma en la que lo hicieron tus padres, nosotros podemos acabar esto, ya hemos destruido varios pedazos del alma de Vol…, de su alma, solo falta una para que vuelva a ser mortal.

-Eso no puede ser, el tiene que regresarlos.

-Draco, por eso trajimos la espada -insistió la chica

-Deja de darle explicaciones Hermione -agregó el pelirrojo -es un caso perdido, en todo caso ya encontraremos la forma de deshacernos de él.

-Ron -reprimió la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? -inquirió enojado.

-No lo vez, en el fondo no quiere hacerlo, pudo haber avisado a algún moritfago antes de entrar a vernos y hasta el momento nadie ha venido, en el fondo no quiere hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? -Preguntó el ojiverde- la castaña miró al rubio de nuevo.

-Solo lo sé -mencionó rotundamente mientras lo veía apenada a los ojos -Draco se que no quieres hacerlo, o por lo menos no estás seguro. Sé que estas asustado pero…

-No pongas pensamientos en mí -recriminó de inmediato -lo llamaré en este instante -el rubio se subió la manga y coloco su varita en su marca tenebrosa.

-Nooo… -gritó la castaña, y en un impulso lo tomó del brazo, el miro la mano de la castaña y después la miró a ella, los ojos marrones se encontraron por un segundo con los grises, en un rápido movimiento el rubio se deshizo de la mano de la chica y volvió a apuntar con su varita.

-Aléjate Granger, aléjense los 3- el pelirrojo tomó a la castaña por los hombros y la protegió, pero ella con un gesto de agradecimiento se separó de él y volvió a acercarse al rubio.

-Draco la mejor forma de recordar a tus padres no va a ser convirtiéndote en la persona que ellos creían que eras, se que ahora en donde quiera que están en el fondo lo único que desean es que seas feliz, además la mejor forma de honrar su muerte es acabar con el verdadero culpable, tú lo sabes, sabes en el fondo que ellos estuvieran vivos si no hubieran estado al servicio de él.

-Ellos murieron por una causa, yo tengo que luchar por ella -gritó el rubio.

-Esa causa nunca fue la tuya y tú lo sabes, además Draco, tú sabes muy bien que no quieres hacerlo, tuviste muchas oportunidades para entregarnos, si en realidad quieres hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo has hecho, porque no nos has entregado? -la pregunta de la chica inmovilizo al rubio, su facción dura se deshizo en un instante.

-Porque no puedo entregarte, no a ti -gritó de repente ante el asombro de Ron, y Harry, Hermione se quedó en silencio, congelada, Ron la miró, ella pudo sentir su mirada, no tuvo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, entonces respiró profundamente.

-Pues entonces perdemos el tiempo porque la única forma en la que él obtendrá a Harry y a Ron será entregándome a mí con ellos.

-No seas tonta, no puedes sacrificarte por ellos, te estoy dando la oportunidad de escapar, huye, vete lejos donde ningún mago te encuentre, ¿no lo vez? Si te atrapan te torturaran y te mataran como a todos… -pero el rubio no pudo acabar la frase.

-Sí, dilo como a todos los sangre sucia, se perfectamente cuál es mi destino pero yo no voy a separarme jamás ni de Harry ni de Ron.

-Hermione… -el pelirrojo la tomó por los hombros.

-Ron, tienes que ayudarme a convencerla, si realmente la amas tienes que hacer que se vaya -la castaña miró a Ron y a Draco desconcertada.

-Tienes que hacerlo -pero no fue Ron quien lo dijó si no el ojiverde -no podemos condenarnos los 3, sálvate.

-Harry, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

-Hers -el pelirrojo la volteo hacia él y la tomó de los hombros, miró al rubio y después miro esos ojos castaños-no lo vez, nada nos garantiza que vayamos a vivir, tienes que irte.

-No, no lo haré, no sin ti. -le mencionó al pelirrojo.

-Tienes que hacerlo. -insistió el ojiazul.

-Tu prometiste que estaríamos juntos hasta el final -le gritó a Ron, de repente la vio con un rápido movimiento se zafó de Ron, la recogió del piso y con otro movimiento hizo que la varita que estaba en la mano del rubio callera al piso, para después apuntar el filoso pico de la espada en su pecho.

-Ron, Harry, recojan sus varitas, denme la mía y recojan la de él. -Harry y Ron se miraron contrariados -¡Háganlo! -les gritó de nuevo y Ron corrió por su varita y la de Hermione y Harry por la de él -Lo siento Draco, esto lo hago por ti, porque sé que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás -el pelirrojo le dio la varita a la castaña, y se cercioró que Harry tuviera la de Draco, tomó su varita y bajó la espada, hizo un rápido movimiento y sin que Draco se diera cuenta unas cuerdas ataron sus manos, para que después una silla lo tumbara en ella y otras cuerdas lo amarraran a ella.

-Hermione eres lo máximo ¿ya te lo he dicho? -Comentó el ojiazul, mientras se adelantaba hacia donde estaba el rubio y lo miraba con desprecio, -nunca tuve miedo, siempre supe que a Hermione o Harry se les ocurriría algo.

-Ron, no hay tiempo que perder -indicó el ojiverde, -¿lista? - preguntó a la castaña.

-No esperen -interrumpió el rubio.

-Hermione se te olvido cerrarle la boca -agregó el pelirrojo sacando su varita, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Puedo ayudarles, -admitió mirándola, ella le sonrió agradecida -se cómo piensan ellos, si aceptan mi ayuda…

-No seas iluso después de lo que querías hacer ¿piensas que aceptaremos tu ayuda?

-Ron, escuchémoslo -rogó la castaña.

-¿Escucharlo Hermione? -Comentó el ojiverde, -quería entregarnos esto no puede ser más que una trampa.

-Piensa lo que quieras Potter, por mí sal, tendrás el mismo destino que si yo te hubiera entregado, pero no permitiré que la arrastres contigo.

-Ron -reprimió la castaña cuando el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de hechizar al rubio.

-Deja de defenderlo -le recriminó el pelirrojo desesperado

-No necesito que ella me defienda -arremetió retorciéndose de las cuerdas que lo ataban.

-¡Basta los dos! -gritó molesta.

-Hermione estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso -mencionó el ojiverde molesto.

-Está bien, está bien Harry, Draco ¿tienes algo importante que decirnos?.

-Iré con ustedes, les cubriré la espalda, si algún mortifago aparece podre persuadirlo de que es una equivocación, de alguna manera podre ir atrás de ustedes y si alguien aparece podre decirle que ya revise el rumbo de donde van.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-No pienso arriesgarnos Hermione -indicó el ojiverde.

-Definitivamente en esto te apoyo -agregó el pelirrojo a su amigo, -no vamos a hacerlo, -le indicó a la castaña.

-No sean estúpidos, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad.

-Te callaré la boca de una vez por todas -indicó Ron rápidamente.

-No, espera, si no podemos confiar en él ¿en quién más podemos hacerlo?.

-Hermione, lleva 7 años haciéndonos la vida imposible, ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en él? -preguntó el ojiverde exasperado.

-Porque yo confió en él -añadió segura de sí misma y mirando al rubio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -indagó el pelirrojo desconcertado. -¿Cómo puedes confiar en él? ¿Qué nos hemos perdido Harry y yo?.

-Es inútil Hermione.

-No lo ven, sin Draco jamás habríamos salido vivos de su mansión -explotó, llevaba meses callando aquello, el rubio la miró desconcertado, y Harry y Ron lo miraron intrigados -es momento de que ellos lo sepan, y sepan la razón por la cual confió en ti y se que nunca hubieras sido capaz de entregarnos, aquella noche en la mansión Malfoy, cuando Bellatrix me estaba torturando, Draco lanzó contra hechizos para que los hechizos no me hicieran nada, la primera vez que Bellatrix me lanzó el crucio me retorcí y grite como acto reflejo pero al no sentir dolor busque la razón y cuando lanzó el segundo hechizo observe como Draco lanzaba un protego entre mi y ella -el rubio la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…? -pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Pensaste que no me había dado cuenta? -le refuto la castaña -y no fue solo eso también bloqueaste un hechizo que le lanzaron a Harry sin que el se percatara, si estamos hoy aquí fue gracias a esto.

-Eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto -inquirió Ron.

-Yo lo vi, -le aseveró al ojiazul -Harry yo lo vi, por eso es que confió en él -ambos amigos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste? -pregunto el ojiverde acercándose al rubio.

-¿A ustedes?-contra atacó y miró a la castaña, de repente oyeron un ruido estridente.

-No podemos perder más tiempo -gritó el ojiverde, -Hermione desátalo, seguiremos el plan, -la castaña le sonrió.

-¿Estás loco? -recriminó el ojiazul.

-Le daremos una oportunidad, te lo advierto Draco, si nos traicionas no volveré a tener piedad de ti, vamos -le dio una palmada al pelirrojo.

-Que el vaya adelante, así podemos vigilarlo.

-No, si los mortífagos nos encuentran tienen que pensar que él está de su lado, debe de ir al último, como si nos siguiera.

-Esto es algo suicida -refutó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-Solo les queda confiar en mí o confiar en mí -agregó el rubio.

-Andando -indicó el pelinegro -yo saldré primero.

-Dirígete hacia el norte -le indico la castaña.

-Yo los cubriré.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia una ventana de la casa de los gritos, saldrían hacia el norte para entrar de nuevo hacia el bosque prohibido, mientras Ron y Harry trazaban la línea la castaña se acercó al rubio.

-Gracias -ella le sonrió.

-¿Me agradeces cuando yo soy el que debería de dar las gracias?

-¿Por qué? Fuiste tú el que nos salvó aquel día.

-Ya no se quien salvó primero a quien -dijo el rubio ante el asombro de la castaña -¿Sabes porque te salve aquel día?

-Decidiste ayudarnos porque en el fondo sabes que Harry es el único que puede terminar con él

-¿Ayudarlos?, todo lo he hecho por ti, no lo vez Hermione, siempre te he admirado, aunque no lo he querido reconocer, cada insulto era una forma de ocultar… -pero el rubio calló, ella respiró profundamente.

-Hermione -Ron gritó -Harry ha salido ya, es tu turno -la castaña se giró y se dispuso a ir pero algo caliente en su mano la detuvo.

-Ven conmigo -añadió el rubio, -cuando todo esto termine, ven conmigo.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó de nuevo la voz del pelirrojo más cerca aún.

-Draco, yo…, lo siento. -ella se zafó y caminó hacia el pelirrojo,

La castaña tuvo miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, de alguna forma se sentía indigna y parecía que él se hubiera dado cuenta de todo porque tampoco se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Corre lo más rápido que puedas, -le advirtió, -ya sabes la señal por cualquier cosa, estaré detrás de ti -le decía sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a mirarse a los ojos -no tengas miedo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase -al decir esto ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Te amo, siempre ha sido así -aquellas palabras que brotaron de la castaña hicieron que él se atreviera a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo -y sin pensarlo lo besó, el le devolvió el beso y la abrazó fuertemente -no permitiré que nada te pase, lo juro.

-Juntos…

-Hasta el fin…

La castaña volvió a besarlo y después salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Harry había hecho, _el pelirrojo sintió una fuerza que lo hizo voltear, el lo contemplaba con desprecio y hasta cierto punto con rabia._

_-Bueno Malfoy, este es el momento de que le demuestres al mundo quien eres. -Ron le tiró su varita y el rubio la tomó, después salió corriendo por el mismo camino que la castaña había hecho._

Ella corría velozmente por el bosque prohibido, a lo lejos podría ver a Harry dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar, el camino parecía despejado, podía alcanzar a oír el ruido de Ron corriendo a unos metros detrás de ella, de repente un estruendo se hizo más fuerte, a lo lejos pudo distinguir como algunos encapuchados se dirigían hacia el bosque en todas direcciones.

-Harry son ellos -gritó mientras el se detenía, la castaña llegaba hasta su lado.

-Llama a la orden -Hermione hizo un rápido movimiento y una nutria de luz salió disparada. Mientras Ron llegaba hasta ellos.

-¿y Draco? -preguntó la castaña.

-Hace tiempo que le perdí la pista -confesó el pelirrojo mirando con preocupación a la castaña, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Andando no hay tiempo que perder, -Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad y les indico a los chicos que entraran en ella.

-No Harry, tú tienes que llegar hasta el último horcrux, por lo tanto eres tú el que debe de estar a salvo, nosotros seremos distractores -mencionó la castaña mientras le colocaba la capa, pero Harry se destapo la cara.

-¿Y ponerlos como carnada? -

-Desmaius -gritó la castaña atrás de Harry, un mortifago cayó -Ve, corre, ve… -le gritó…

-Vete -le gritó Ron, Harry se percato, que comenzaron a rodearlos por lo que se oculto en la capa y comenzó a correr mientras Ron y Hermione hacían hechizos y corrían hacia la misma dirección, de repente todo pasó muy rápido se vieron rodeados por mucha gente, tanto mortífagos como miembros de la orden y más personas, todos luchaban.

Hermione y Ron también luchaban con ciertos mortífagos que se les atravesaban pero lograban zafarse, de repente Hermione lo vio, Harry estaba desconcertado como si no encontrara la ubicación.

-Es por allá… -le gritó intentando que el volviera hacia el lugar, el comenzó a correr pero un mortifago le bloqueaba el camino, por lo que desde lejos lo apartó.

-Vamos Harry, te cubriré, tienes que correr hacia ese sendero -el ojiverde comenzó a correr hacia donde le indico la castaña y cada mortifago que le bloqueaba el camino era expulsado al aire por ella, Harry y ella tenían que encontrar el último horcrux antes que alguno de los mortífagos, tenía que ponerlo a salvo, sin embargo de repente algo la bloqueo, oyó una risa macabra, una bruja de pelo negro alborotado y ojos aterradores estaba delante de ella.

-Asquerosa sangre sucia, te crees más lista que nosotros ¿no? -preguntó desafiante, alzo su varita y con un movimiento la tiro al piso abriéndole una pequeña herida en el estomago.

-Harry va a vencer a Voldemort y tu iras a Azkaban o morirás -le gritó de repente no sin antes percatarse de la cueva que habían estado buscando.

-¿Ah, sí? Y quien me va a matar ¿tu? -otra risa estridente retumbo en su cabeza.

-Sí debo hacerlo, lo haré.

-Estúpida sangre sucia, nunca me vencerás, has dado demasiada lata pero eso se acabará, ya no estarás cerca para arruinarlo todo de nuevo -con otro movimiento de varita le hizo otra herida, más cerca del pecho, Hermione gritaba de dolor -ahora, te daré una muerte lenta -De repente miró que Harry se acercaba puesto que se había quitado de nuevo la capa.

-¡Harry! -gritó de repente la chica, -esta al final de ese sendero -Bellatrix volteó a verlo, y miró desconcertada la dirección, Harry se percató que ella no dudaría en llegar hasta él, si quería terminar todo tenía que alcanzarlo antes de ella por lo que corrió hasta aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, por su parte Hermione aprovecho para lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a Bellatrix pero esta lo bloqueo fácilmente

-Tonta, imbécil ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarlo antes?, ahora morirás, ¡Sectusempra! -Ella le apuntó al corazón, Hermione pensó que el hechizo le llegaría de llenó, puesto que sabía que protegerse era inútil, ella había actuado tan rápido que no tendría tiempo para nada, cerró los ojos esperando el dolor de aquella maldición, pero de repente sintió el peso de alguien más enfrente de ella, abrió los ojos asustada y solamente pudo extender sus brazos antes de que el callera al piso.

-Noooo- gritó la castaña a medida que Ron se desvanecía en sus brazos -Ron ¿qué hiciste?

-Hermione, yo…, te amo…

-Jajajaja -gritó fríamente Bellatrix -eso te entretendrá para no meteré, siempre he pensado que la muerte es un gran castigo, pero es más castigo para la gente alrededor, regresaré a matarte ahora tengo que detener a Potter, pobre Weasley, eso siempre les sucede a los traidores de sangre-Bellatrix se volteó caminando en busca de Harry -La sangre de Hermione hirvió por todo su cuerpo, desde que decidió seguir a Harry sabia las consecuencias pero lo único que sabía que no soportaría es que le hicieran daño a él, un impulso la hizo tomar la varita y acabar con aquella persona que solamente les había producido dolor.

-Avada Kedavra -gritó la castaña y un hechizo verde salió de su varita y le dio por la espalda a la bruja cayendo fulminada al piso, de repente oyó el sollozo de Ron.

-Ron, amor, te llevaré al castillo, estarás bien… -le mencionó mientras la castaña intentaba oprimir la herida, pero esta estaba tan cerca del corazón que la sangre salía a chorros.

-Hermione…, lamento no haber estado contigo desde más antes.

-No hables… por favor no hables… -le suplicaba la chica -por favor, alguien ayúdeme -gritaba desconsolada pero no había nadie a su alrededor, al fin se percato, parecía que todos se habían reunido al final del sendero, oía gritos y gente luchar pero nadie corría en su ayuda.

-Her… mio… ne…

-Ron, por favor, todo va a estar bien.

-Prométeme, prométeme que vas a seguir adelante.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, tu lo prometiste, prometiste que no lo harías, prometiste que no intentarías salvarme.

-Simplemente hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, ¿creerías que viviría en paz sabiendo que tu moriste sin que yo pudiera hacer nada?

-Pero tu lo prometiste Ron…, lo prometiste… -no pudo contener el llanto.

-No hubo ni un solo momento en el que tu presencia no me hiciera feliz, -mencionó haciendo mucho esfuerzo -asi fuera para discutir, tu siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, y se que podrás seguir adelante, yo no podría, si por alguna razón yo no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, yo no podría continuar sin ti.

-Yo no voy a continuar sin ti, te vera un medimago, se que él te salvara -otro estruendo se hizo presente, Hermione alzo la mirada, de repente un miedo inmenso la invadió, docenas de mortifagos corrían despavoridos hacia ellos, Hermione abrazó a Ron contra sí y se inclino en el piso, ya nada le importaba solo quería estar cerca, ella lo besó y el con pocas fuerzas le devolvió el beso. Otros ruidos hicieron que ella levantara la vista, los mortífagos habían desaparecido, ella miró a Ron, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ayúdenme, por favor alguien ayúdeme-gritó desesperada, algo dentro de ella le quemaba, independientemente de las heridas físicas que ella le había hecho, algo más profundo le dolía demasiado, parecía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la cual tenía que despertar, el no podía morir, el no, el no.

_If you ever leave,_

_Si algún día te fueras,_

_baby, you would take away everything need you with me,_

_bebé, te llevarías lejos todo lo que necesito conmigo,_

_Baby don't you know,_

_Bebé, no sabes,_

_that you are everything good in my life, and tell me now…_

_que tu eres todo lo bueno en mi vida y dime ahora…_

-Ayuda… -gritó desesperada, aquello la hizo despertar de golpe, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, y el sentimiento aun permanecía, por lo que no podía controlar el llanto, a pesar de ser solo un sueño podía sentir el dolor de aquellas heridas, parecía como si todo su cuerpo conociera exactamente todo aquello, se paró de golpe de la cama y miró a su alrededor, ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto estaba ahí, se sentía muy confundida, un deseo inmenso de saber de Ron se hizo presente por lo que se destapo y rápidamente se paró de la cama aun sollozando…

-Ron… -solo pudo pronunciar, pero no fue hasta que sus pies tocaron el piso y un rayo de luz quemante le dio en su cara cuando recupero la conciencia, todo aquello solo había sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, y poco a poco recuperaba conciencia de que hacía más de 13 años que no tenían ni una sola noticia de Voldemort, a medida que esto ocurría también aquel llanto con el que había despertado se controlaba.

-Está vivo… -aquello salió solo como un susurró miro hacia afuera de la ventana, afuera todo el castillo y sus compañeros vivían en tranquila paz, ignorando aquello que ahora ella estaba segura de que era real. Se sentó en su cama asimilando aquel sueño, aquella noche no había puesto un hechizo para saber si era un realdream, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, hacia mucho que había aprendido como distinguir un simple sueño de aquellos.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, tu lo prometiste, prometiste que no lo harías, prometiste que no intentarías salvarme._

_-Simplemente hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, ¿creerías que viviría en paz sabiendo que tu moriste sin que yo pudiera hacer nada?_

_-Pero tu lo prometiste Ron, lo prometiste _

Recordó aquella parte del sueño sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿Por qué aparecían de nuevo esos sueños?, justo en aquel momento, justamente cuando hacía semanas que no le ocurrían, ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer esos sueños? No quería pensar en lo que significaba aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía, pero era demasiado doloroso, una parte de ella no quería aceptarlo, por un momento se pregunto porque tenía que ser precisamente ella la que tuviera esos sueños, porque tenía que estar sobre ella una responsabilidad como esas. Intentó no pensar, entró al baño dispuesta a olvidar aquel sueño pero sin que su mente lo pidiera, los recuerdos llegaban de golpe.

_-¿y Draco? -preguntó la castaña._

_-Hace tiempo que le perdí la pista -confesó el pelirrojo mirando con preocupación a la castaña, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas._

-Draco lo hizo, fue su culpa, todo fue su culpa -aseveró mientras se bañaba y de nuevo volvió a ser presa de las lágrimas. Pero en el sueño ella estaba demasiado segura de que él jamás lo haría, tenía que haber una explicación, ella lo conocía habían hablado tantas veces, tal vez ese era el motivo, porque pese a aquel sueño ella creía en el.

…_yo no podría, si por alguna razón yo no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, yo no podría continuar sin ti… _

¿Y que sabia Ron?, tal vez ella tampoco podría continuar sin él, el lo había prometido y aún así la había engañado.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, aquello no podía esperar, aún el dolor de todo aquel sueño estaban en ella y lo que significaba le dolía más que todo, tenía que encontrarlo aunque doliera tenía que poner remedio, caminó por los pasillos, de repente lo vio, no espero encontrarlo a él, este sonrió ignorante de todo aquello, la castaña no pudo contener el llanto al verlo y corrió a abrazarlo, a pesar de saber que él podría ser el culpable en un futuro de su tragedia, este no estaba escrito, ella creía en él y faltaban dos años, además hoy más que nunca necesitaba un amigo, alguien en quien confiar que no la juzgara, tal vez era por las cosas que ella y Draco hablaban pero cuando lo hacían parecía que nada podía sonar ridículo ni tonto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el desconcertado.

-Por favor solo abrázame, por favor solo abrázame -él la obedeció mientras ella rompía en llanto en sus brazos. Cuando la crisis pasó ella busco un sitió donde sentarse y conversar, pronto encontró un pasillo no muy transitado.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó -¿no pudiste hablar con Ron?

-Si, hable con él -confesó apenada.

-¿Y? -indagó impaciente.

-Regresamos -respondió ella sinceramente, Draco hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que esto no le sorprendiera, intento reprimir sus sentimientos pero algo dentro de él se enfureció.

-¿No deberías estar brincando de alegría y almorzando a su lado? -intentó esconder un poco la ironía de sus palabras, pero al parecer ella no lo entendió.

-No, bueno si, bueno… -dijo confundida como si no supiera exactamente que hacer.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ansioso el rubio, no era la forma en la que ella debería de estarse comportando.

-Es ese sueño, ese terrible sueño otra vez -Hermione se quebró otra vez, intento contener el llano pero tan solo recordarlo la hacían ponerse mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no se supone que ya habían desaparecido?

-Si pero regreso de nuevo y más claro que antes -aseveró.

-¿A qué te refieres con más claro que antes?

-Fue más extenso, ahora pude entender más cosas que antes no hacía, vi más personas, te vi a ti… -Hermione cayó, haberle dicho que lo había visto había sido más un impulso que algo consciente, en ese instante comprendió que no era bueno contarle los detalles.

-¿A mí? -mencionó sorprendido como si no se esperará algo asi.

-Si, tú estuviste también en mi sueño -confesó sonrojada, esperando que no preguntara más.

-¿Haciendo que exactamente?

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que todo lo que me dijiste es mentira, Draco esos sueños están ahí para advertirme, ¿no lo vez? Es obvio tengo que alejarme de Ron.

-Tranquila, claro que no, simplemente ahora que sabes más detalles puedes evitarlos.

-No, es que no lo entiendes Draco -dijo más desesperada -hay tantas cosas que coinciden, Ron y yo hablamos ayer de estos sueños, el prometió no hacer nada para que se cumpla, en mi sueño yo le reclamo por haberlo hecho, en mi sueño yo ya sé sobre esto. -Draco se quedo pensativo intentando encontrar algo que decirle fue entonces cuando una idea le llegó de repente.

-Entonces ¿si tus sueños son reales en base a lo que has vivido ahora nada impedirá que Ron muera?.

-No, -negó rotundamente ante la sola idea de que Ron muriera, pero cayó en cuenta de su error -digo si, claro que sí habrá algo que esta vez lo impedirá, la única forma en la que él no me salvará es que no me ame, y la única forma en la que no me ame es que Ron me odie.

-¿Qué dices?

-No lo ves, si sigo con él haga lo que haga siempre que esté en peligro el decidirá dar su vida a cambio de la mía, yo no podría soportarlo, lo amo, lo amo más que a mi propia vida, y aunque no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él, eso es mucho mejor que saber que lo perdí para siempre, no lo vez la sola idea de saber que el pueda desaparecer para siempre me sobrepasa, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo -mencionó quebrándose de nuevo, él la abrazó instintivamente de nuevo y ella le correspondió el abrazo, era claro que ella lo amaba, lo amaba de una forma que el no entendía pero que envidiaba.

-Debe de haber una forma para que puedas seguir con Ron y al mismo tiempo aquello no pase

-No, no puedo hacer pruebas, -dijo rotundamente -no puedo correr riesgos, es todo o nada, ¿no lo ves?, además tú… -la chica cayó en realidad le iba a decir que ella tenía que estar al lado de Draco, parte de salvar a Ron tenía que ver con asegurarse que Draco no tomará caminos equivocados, en parte era por Ron, pero por otra también lo hacía por su amigo, por Draco, porque ella creía en él y no podía permitir que la oscuridad dentro de él lo venciera.

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó asustado ante lo que ella le pudiera decir.

-No, nada lo siento.

-Hermione ¿Qué hago yo exactamente en tu sueño? -Indagó de nuevo como si supiera la respuesta, como si la temiera.

-No, eso no importa son cosas insignificantes -intentó evadir.

-Hermione, dime qué hago yo en tu sueño

-Hay más cosas sí, pero son cosas aterradoras Draco -desvió el tema sin querer hacia la otra cosa que más le preocupaba: Voldemort, sin detenerse a pensar que Draco las tomaría para sí.

-¿Yo hago cosas aterradoras?

-No, no quise decir eso, tú no lo haces, me refiero a que alguien que creemos muerto en el fondo está vivo.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó con miedo.

-No puedo decir más -rotundo.

-Voldemort -dijo con miedo -te refieres a él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -mencionó sorprendida.

-Porque yo también he soñado con él -confesó, a pesar que él nunca había hecho el hechizo de los real dreams algo le decía que sus sueños estaban más conectados con los de ella que ningún otro.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -reclamó ella.

-Porque a nadie le gusta contar sueños en lo que le eres leal a un monstruo -confesó apenado, una parte de él tenía miedo, pero otra sabía perfectamente que Hermione era la única persona que podía creer en él.

-¿En tus sueños le eres leal a él? -Draco cayó, bajó la mirada -contéstame ¿le eres leal a él?

-Te lo repito son solo sueños, el destino no está escrito, yo no podría.

-¿Aunque tengas la oportunidad de revivir a tus padres? -Draco la miró desconcertado ante esta posibilidad, Hermione soltó inteligentemente, quería ver si ante aquella posibilidad podía ver algún destello de maldad en el rubio, algo que le dijera que pasará lo que pasará el nunca sería una persona buena, por un momento ante aquella mirada de asombro ella pensó lo peor pero Draco también se quebró.

-No quiero hacerlo -mencionó sincero y desesperado, -siempre que tengo esos sueños una parte de mi quiere salir huyendo, pero tengo mucho miedo.

-Pero yo confío en ti -aseveró la castaña -siempre lo haré y aunque todo parezca oscuro al final yo sabré que tu siempre decidirás por encontrar la luz.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar así en mi?

-Solamente lo sé -la castaña lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró directo a esos ojos grises, sus caras se acercaron, ella limpio con una de sus manos la lagrima que corría por la mejilla del rubio -además vamos a cambiar el destino se que lo haremos, siempre estaré a tu lado y no permitiré que nada te haga tomar decisiones de las cuales puedas arrepentirte.

-Por favor Hermione no permitas que me convierta en él, no lo permitas jamás.

-No no lo haré.

-¿Hermione? - una voz quedita le hablo a lo lejos, toda la piel de la castaña se erizo, podía reconocer aquella voz a kilómetros de distancia, alzo la mirada por encima del hombro de Draco, ahí estaba buscándola sin verla todavía en el pasillo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo definitivo, miró al rubio a los ojos, estaba tan cerca que no lo pensó, se preguntó si Draco sería capaz de entenderla y perdonarla por aquel loco impulso, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que no la rechazara, pero él le correspondió el beso ante el asombro de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, Hermione se sintió mal aquellos no eran esos labios ni los brazos que ella tanto amaba, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas, se sentía pésimo pero no había otra solución.

-Hermione -un voz fuerte y desgarradora sonó, ahora todo estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, Draco y ella se separaron abruptamente, un miedo inmenso la invadió al momento de ver su cara desconcertada y sobre todo al mirar esos bellos ojos azules enrojecidos, una parte de ella quiso correr hacia él, abrazarlo y decirle que todo era una mentira, pero su mente le recordó aquel sueño y la forma en la que Ron se desangraba en sus brazos.

_How do I live without you?_

_Como vivo sin tí_

_I want to know,_

_Quiero saber,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_Como respiro sin tí_

_If you ever go,_

_Si te vas_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_Como yo podría, podría sobrevivir._

_How do I, how do I,_

_Como yo, como yo,_

_oh how do I live without you?_

_Oh como yo viviré sin ti._

_IMPORTANTE LEER: Hola a todos, primeramente algo que me gustaría aclarar para que entiendan un poco el fic es que los primeros seis años los tomó de referencia sobre la historia de Rowling pero el último año aunque tomo muchas cosas a consideración la derrota de Voldemort es algo distinta para los fines de este fic, espero que no les moleste._

_Y volviendo a otras cosas, quiero agradecer como siempre a todos los que leen este fic y lo siguen, hoy no puedo hacer menciones porque vine a subir el capitulo rapido pero ustedes saben lo especial que son para mi. No me maten, todas las romionistas que se ilusionaron con que ahora todo sera felicidad para Ron y Hers, queria unultimo momento especial para ahora que el fic tomará un pequeño rumbo diferente y espero que este rumbo les guste tanto como lo demás. Gracias gracias por Leer...  
Atte Yali Weasley_


	38. Cap 36: Alejate de mi

Hola, si estás leyendo esto es porque a pesar de todo y del tiempo que he tardado en actualizar aun sigues gustando de esta historia, estoy muy agradecida porque estes aquí leyendo esto que escribi, quiero que sepas que estoy pensando seriamente en echarle las pilas para terminar esta historia, siempre desde que comencé a escribir este fic en el 2008 sabía que mi mayor sueño era verlo terminado, sobre todo porque desde hace 4 años y cacho se cómo termina eso y se que lo amaras y lo sorprenderas. La vida cambia y las diversas actividades a veces no nos permiten hacer lo que hacíamos antes, por eso te prometo que intentare terminar esto lo más pronto posible pero si por alguna razón vuelvo a dejar de escribir en un tiempo como el que ha pasado hasta ahorita quiero que sepas que no importa que, siempre regresare a terminar esta historia.

P.D. Este capitulo lo escribí hace un año pero por una u otra cosa no había tenido tiempo de subirlo aquí, el próximo capitulo esta por ser terminado y será actualizado en las dos paginas que publico este fic, fanfiction y potterfics.

ALEJATE DE MI

Y aléjate de mi amor,

yo se que aun estas a tiempo,

no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón,

no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo.

-¿Hermione? - una voz a lo lejos le hablo, toda la piel de la castaña se erizo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo definitivo, miró al rubio a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que no lo pensó y en un instante sin que él lo esperara, lo beso. El se sorprendió tanto ante esto pero hacía mucho tiempo que soñaba con aquel momento así que no se detuvo a pensar y se dejo llevar por sus emociones por lo que extendió sus brazos hacia ella y la sujeto fuertemente.

-¿Ron la encontraste? -una segunda voz la asustó, haciendo que ella se separará del rubio pero sus brazos de él le estorbaron, hasta que él se percató de la situación y la soltó. -¿Hermione? Preguntó la voz femenina… -¿Qué está pasando aquí?, Ron ¿no me habías dicho que tu y ella habían vuelto? - inquirió sorprendida.

-Ron, Ginny… yo… -mencionó titubeando, no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, no quería defenderse, sabía que necesitaba alejar a Ron de ella pero no se esperaba que su mejor amiga estuviera presente, no estaba preparada para perderla a ella también.

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta,

tu cielo se hace gris, ya camino bajo la tormenta.

-No tienes que decir nada, -agregó el pelirrojo directo, -se lo que está pasando, pero esta vez no te va a funcionar… -lo que paso después fue muy rápido, Ron sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el rubio, Hermione volteó hacia el chico, pero él tenía las manos en la cabeza, parecía que no estaba prestando atención ni a Hermione ni a ninguno de los Weasleys, una luz roja salió de la varita del pelirrojo pero la castaña empujo al rubio para que no le diera a él, después con un rápido movimiento de la varita bloqueo el hechizo.

-Ron -reprendió la castaña mientras la pelirroja miraba la escena congelada.

-No intentes defenderlo, te besó a la fuerza, no puedo permitirlo, nadie va a intentar separarnos de nuevo, eso lo juro, me oíste Draco, - Ron alzó su varita de nuevo pero la castaña se la quito de las manos, el se acercó al rubio pero Hermione se interpuso, Draco no les prestaba la menor atención, estaba tirado en el piso con las manos en la cara.

-¡Ron por favor! -interrumpió la castaña.

-Hermione hazte a un lado, déjame darle lo que merece -exigió el pelirrojo pero la castaña estaba en medio de ambos.

-No Ron.

-Deja de defenderlo, y tu escúchame, escúchame Draco, esta vez no va a funcionar, vamos pelea como un hombre -Hermione miró de nuevo al rubio, se extraño de que el no dijera nada fue cuando se percato que él seguía en el piso desconcertado y llorando, por lo que corrió a su lado.

-¡Perdóname, por favor perdóname! -suplicó, pero ni eso hacía que el reaccionara.

-¿Qué tiene el que perdonarte? -Gritó desesperado el pelirrojo - es él quien es una basura.

-Draco ¿estás bien? -preguntó la castaña, pero él no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó la pelirroja

-¿Lo hechizaste? -preguntó la castaña al pelirrojo.

-No, tú…, tu lo desviaste -agregó nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Draco, Draco, por favor mírame -mencionó la castaña y tomó su cara con sus manos, Draco la miró fijamente con los ojos rojos, llorosos y vacios y después se desmayo. -¡Ayuda, Ginny ve por ayuda! -exigió la castaña y la pelirroja salió corriendo de ahí.

-Draco por favor reacciona, por favor perdóname.

-Hermione yo…, -mencionó el pelirrojo muy nervioso -te juro que yo no le hice nada -pero la castaña no le prestó la menor atención al chico, se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber usado de aquella forma a Draco.

-Draco, reacciona, por favor.

-Hermione, yo no lo..., y si así hubiera sido se lo merecía, tú lo sabes.

-No digas nada Ron -le grito de repente, el pelirrojo la miro sin contestarle nada, Hermione continuo intentando que Draco reaccionara.

Aquel día Hermione se la paso pegada a la enfermería, Ron quiso acompañarla pero ella se lo prohibió, le menciono que cuando ella se asegurará de que Draco estaba a salvo hablarían.

Ya cerca de las 9 de la noche la profesora McGonagall salió de la enfermería, la castaña se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella.

-Profesora, ¿Cómo está Draco? -preguntó ansiosamente.

-Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo y no le creí, -dijo McGonagall con voz serena, tenía que cerciorarlo con mis propios ojos, pero creo que tengo que pensar que es cierto.

-¿Cierto qué? -pregunto curiosa

-Que usted estaba preocupada por el señor Malfoy y no se ha ido de aquí desde al medio día.

-Si, pero eso no importa ¿Cómo está el?, ¿ya está despierto?, ¿puedo verlo? -indago ansiosamente.

-Señorita Granger, el señor Malfoy no ha despertado aún -la castaña se acongojo pero McGonagall le hizo una seña para que esperara -él se pondrá bien.

-¿Pero que tiene?, ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Es algo complicado de entender incluso para usted, no haga más preguntas, el se pondrá bien -agrego de nuevo McGonagall.

-Está bien, ¿Puedo verlo? -pidió de manera esperanzadora, tenía que pedirle perdón por haberlo usado asi.

-No señorita, es mejor que vaya a dormir, mañana hay clases, me temó que el señor Malfoy estará incomunicado por un par de días.

-¿Un par de días? -exclamo.

-Asi es señorita Granger, es mejor que se vaya, ya es muy tarde. -agrego tajantemente la maestra conduciéndola hacia el corredor más cercano.

-Pero…

-Ande, vaya a su sala común.

Hermione camino hundida en la culpa hasta su sala común, no entendía que le había pasado, parecía que Ron no lo había hechizado, pero sin duda algo extraño le ocurrió, tal vez el se había dado cuenta del beso falso y la decepción de saberse utilizado le había ocasionado aquello, llena de estos pensamientos llegó a la sala común.

-Hermione -mencionó una voz demasiado familiar, algo en ella se erizó, a pesar de que necesitaba mucho su compañía y que tenía unas ganas inmensas estar a su lado, había algo que tenía que enfrentar pero eran demasiadas emociones en ese día y no estaba preparada para aquello.

-Ron es mejor que hablemos mañana, ya es muy tarde. -mencionó esperanzada a que el aceptara aquella propuesta.

-¿Mañana?, -dijo preocupado -Hermione no me iré a dormir hasta que sepa que me crees, que yo no le hice nada a Malfoy y hasta que sepa que las cosas están bien entre nosotros.

-Te creo, creo que no le hiciste nada -dijo rápidamente para convencerlo y poderse zafar de aquello.

-¿En serio?

-Si, y ahora a dormir -corto tajantemente antes de que él se acercara, y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-Espera -Ron la detuvo tomándole una mano -Ginny está feliz, -agregó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y acariciándole la mano que sostenía.

-Ron…, -Hermione intentó zafar su mano pero él se lo impidió -Ron basta -y con un fuerte tirón logro soltarse al fin.

-¿Basta de qué? -preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

-Por favor Ron -pidió Hermione recomponiendo el tono, esto tenía que terminar pero aun esperaba poder hacerlo de la mejor manera posible -es mejor que hablemos mañana- puntualizó.

-¿Pero qué pasa?, dijiste que me creías

-Y es cierto -recalcó ella.

-Entonces ¿qué sucede?

-No pasa nada Ron, simplemente estoy cansada.

-Claro que pasa algo, tú no eres así, -pauso -¿es por el verdad?, te sientes culpable, Hermione lo único que quería era dejar en claro que no iba a permitir que nos volviera a separar, y tampoco estoy dispuesto a que nosotros volvamos a pelear por él -Hermione miro a Ron y recordó como había creído que era Draco el que había iniciado el beso, por más que quisiera engañarse no podía terminar las cosas bien, el nunca entendería ni respetaría su decisión de alejarse de él otra vez, además de que eso no ayudaría a que dejara de amarla y aunque eso le partiera el alma era claro que Ron no podía seguir en su vida porque hacerlo era condenarlo a la muerte y si la única forma de que el no diera la vida por ella era que la odiara ella tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien, además tu y yo nunca más vamos a volver a pelear- puntualizó, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e hizo un esfuerzo enorme porque estas no callaren a sus mejillas, dio la vuelta de manera que Ron no la viera y con un rápido movimiento aparto las lagrimas de ella.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? -dijo Ron emocionado buscándola de nuevo y poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Si

-Se que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes, lo sé -menciono rápidamente y emocionado le tomo ambas manos, esta vez Hermione no lo impidió -por mi parte yo no tuve ninguna duda de que el te estaba robando un beso -esa última frase quemo a Hermione por dentro, y aunque ella no había besado a Draco por deseo se sentía muy mal que ahora Ron confiara tanto en ella, el no tuviera razón.

-Ron Basta -lo detuvo en seco y de un tirón zafó ambas manos.

-Hermione -exclamó Ron sorprendido.

-¿Porque tienes que complicar siempre las cosas? -menciono la castaña sin pensarlo y aunque Ron no lo entendía todo lo que él hacia provocaba que para Hermione todo resultara más difícil.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto sin entender.

-Todas

-¿Todas?

-No lo ves Ron, tu nunca te rindes, siempre estás ahí haciéndolo todo más difícil, aun cuando la causa está perdida.

-¿Causa perdida?, ¿No lo entiendo?

-Pues tendrás que entenderlo, -le advirtió -no puedes ir por la vida interpretando cosas para no ver lo obvio -Ron la miro intentando comprender.

-¿Que es lo inevitable?- pregunto con miedo como si de alguna manera lo supiera, Hermione lo miró, lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dolía demasiado, estaba segura que incluso más de lo que Ron estaba a punto de sufrir, todo hubiera sido más fácil si él hubiera entendido que ella había sido la que le había robado el beso a Draco.

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ya no debo verte,_

_entiende que aunque pida que te vayas,_

_no quiero perderte_.

-¿No lo ves?, Draco no me robo un beso, fui yo la que lo beso a él.

-¿Qué? -mencionó sorprendido

-Yo lo bese, lo bese porque yo quise -recalcó.

-Eso no es cierto -menciono Ron fingiendo una sonrisa como si intentara no creerse una mala broma del día de los inocentes.

-Ron lo siento, pero es cierto.

-Pero ¿porque?, tú me amas a mí, tú me lo dijiste ayer -asevero como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para que aquello fuera mentira.

-Si lo sé, pero eso fue ayer.

-¿Eso fue ayer?

-Mis sentimientos cambiaron.

-¿Como que cambiaron? -preguntó Ron desesperado.

-Lo siento Ron, creí que te amaba, pero cuando salí esta mañana de la sala común lo encontré, le conté que habíamos vuelto y… -Hermione cayó..., aunque las ideas se le ocurrían a mil, algo la detenía, el terminar aquello era terminar con Ron y con su ilusión para siempre.

-¿Y qué? -mencionó impaciente.

-Ya he vivido mucho tiempo sin ti, y sé que puedo seguir, pero no, no puedo hacerlo sin él, no si él no está a mi lado. -La castaña bajo la mirada, a estas alturas ya le era imposible contener el llanto y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Ron la sostuvo de los hombros y el obligo a alzar la mirada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no me había dado cuenta jamás... -Hermione se permitió tomar aire al mismo instante que saca a valor para terminar la frase mirando Ron a los ojos -de lo mucho que amo a Draco. -Ron la soltó y camino hacia atrás, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento mientras asimilaba la información mientras Hermione lo miraba llorando algo dentro de ella estaba muriendo por ver a Ron sufrir de aquella manera, pero estaba convencida de que no existía otra forma.

-Eso es mentira -le gritó después de un rato -lo estás haciendo de nuevo lo sé, solo intentas alejarme de nuevo ¿pero porque Hermione?, no lo entiendo, ayer me dijiste que ya no tenias dudas, que me amabas.

-Sé muy bien lo que te dije ayer.

-¿Y entonces?.

-Y entonces resulta que hoy ya no es ayer, -gritó desesperada deseando que Ron dejara de ser tan insistente, sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando, necesitaba mucho abrazarlo, estar a su lado y si él seguía insistiendo ella sabía que terminaría cediendo -sentí que te amaba pero solo estaba atada a un recuerdo.

-¿Soy solo un recuerdo para ti? -preguntó desencajado y la castaña no supo que decir, -lo vez estas mintiendo otra vez y aun sigo sin entender porque haces esto, tú me amas.

-No ya no te amo -puntualizó, Ron comenzó a acercarse a ella, como antes, sabía que si se acercaba lo suficiente y la besaba podría darse cuenta de la verdad, pero ella retrocedió, el pelirrojo desesperado intento besarla, pero ella lo empujo, no podía besarlo, ya no. -Ya no te amo entiéndelo, amo a Draco, la única razón por la que ayer fui a buscarte fue porque no podía aceptar que me estuvieras olvidando.

-No, no puedo creer eso, eso es una mentira, podrás decir lo que quieras pero tu piel y tus ojos me dijeron lo contrario -Ron intento acercarse a ella para besarla de nuevo, y casi lo logro pero Hermione saco su varita y Ron cayó al piso.

-¡Deja de ser tan estúpido Ron! -gritó sin pensarlo, el pelirrojo la miró desconcertado, sus ojos se volvieron rojos llenos de lagrimas, le dirigió a ella una mirada demoledora, Hermione pudo percatarse que ahora ya no había nada que hacer.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_y hacer sufrir..._

_A quien más quiero._

Ron estaba destrozado, verlo así era demasiado para ella, tiro la varita y corrió a su lado, se arrepintió, por un momento aquellos sueños dejaron de tener sentido, lo único que ella quería era consolarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que él lo era todo para ella -lo siento, lo siento Ron, no quise decir eso... -la castaña intento abrazarlo pero esta vez fue él quien la alejo y se paro inmediatamente del piso.

-Tienes razón ya lo entendí, soy un estúpido, lo he sido todo este tiempo, porque he estado amando a una persona que piensa que soy un títere al que puede manejar a su antojo -grito sin intentar mirarla, caminando por toda la sala común muy desesperado.

-No Ron, perdóname, por favor perdóname -intentó detenerlo tomándolo de un brazo, necesitaba que él la mirara y se diera cuenta que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto.

-No, déjame, -Ron la alejo -al fin vas a conseguir lo que siempre has querido, voy a dejarte en paz, y espero que tu y Draco sean felices ahora que ya no les voy a estorbar -puntualizo antes de salir a grandes zancadas por el portarretrato.

-Ron…, Ron… -la castaña corrió detrás de él, había sido una estúpida, gracias a aquellos malditos sueños, pero antes de cruzar el retrato de la dama gorda algo la paralizo, aquella imagen de Ron ensangrentado en sus brazos, de repente los sueños dejaron de parecer estúpidos y aunque estaba destrozada algo en su interior le decía que había sido lo mejor, su cuerpo dejo de moverse, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar de dolor, ya no podía impedir que las lagrimas salieran.

-Yo lo hubiera entendido -una voz de arriba de las escaleras la hizo reaccionar, volteo a mirarla, ella también tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Ginny ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué hago aquí?, -la interrumpió, su voz era pausada y serena -si, escuche todo lo que tú y mi hermano hablaron, yo insistí que fuera a dormir pero no quiso, quería esperarte y arreglar las cosas, temía que sin notarlo hubiera lastimado a Draco, quería disculparse contigo, saber que las cosas entre los dos estaban bien, y asi tuviera que esperarte toda la noche, él iba a estar aquí.

-Ginny, sé que no debes entender todo esto pero… -intento explicar la castaña, tenía que encontrar una forma de estar bien con Ginny, hoy más que nunca la necesitaba y aunque ya no podía decirle nada de los verdaderos motivos que la habían hecho alejarse de nuevo de Ron esperaba que de alguna manera ella pudiera entenderla y apoyarla.

-No, no intentes decir nada, aunque no lo creas entiendo todo perfectamente -Hermione sonrió emocionada después de todo no perdería a su mejor amiga.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, se que te has enamorado de Draco, si no fuera asi no hubieras estado toda la tarde afuera de la enfermería. -sin embargo Hermione ahora si percato el pequeño tono de reclamo en la voz de la pelirroja, era claro que no lo entendía, a menos no entendía lo que realmente pasaba, y ella también creía cierto todo aquello que le había dicho a Ron pero si Hermione quería que él se alejara para siempre de ella, tenía que mantener aquella teoría lo más cierta posible.

-No sé cómo explicarlo…

-No, no intentes explicarlo, todo está muy claro, -ahora Ginny no intento ocultar el tono irónico de sus palabras -amas a Draco, eso lo entiendo perfectamente y lo más absurdo es que aunque él no era la persona que yo quería para mi mejor amiga, lo hubiera aceptado, -Ginny hizo una pausa para contener algunas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas -lo que no puedo aceptar es que hayas jugado asi con mi hermano -el tono de Ginny se descompuso completamente, estaba fuera de sí y a pesar de que la pelirroja muy pocas veces lloraba sus ojos hoy estaba hinchados.

-Gin -menciono la castaña asustada, algo en su interior le decía que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, algo que le dolía demasiado pero no se le ocurría nada que decir para recuperar a su amiga y mantener alejado a Ron

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, has estado ahí cuando más te he necesitado, ¿Por qué ahora me lastimas así?, en lo que más me duele, y eso, eso es mi familia Hermione.

-Ginny, mi intención nunca fue esa -agregó inútilmente.

-¿No?, ¿y entonces cual es?, tanto trabajo te costaba aceptar que mi hermano te estaba olvidando, tu ego no te permitía aceptar que él podía seguir con su vida, tenias que ilusionarlo para después tirarlo como una basura.

-No, Ginny eso no fue asi, yo pensé que lo amaba. -intento justificarse.

-¿En serio Hermione?, -la pelirroja hizo una pausa -sabes he estado equivocada todo este tiempo al pensar que Draco no era el hombre perfecto para ti, claro que lo es, porque tú y el son tal para cual.

-Ginny, por favor eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que yo nunca haría algo así por placer, no fue mi intención hacerlo.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Ginny ya lo perdí a él, no puedo perderte a ti. -suplicó

-Es mi hermano Hermione, y he estado contigo incluso en contra de él porque sé que no tenía la razón, pero ahora es diferente, no eres más la persona que yo pensaba.-y sin decir más salió del portarretratos de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ron momentos antes, la castaña supuso que lo había ido a buscar, Hermione se sintió terriblemente vacía, en un solo día acababa de perder no solo al amor de su vida si no también a su mejor amiga, aunque no podía culparla, al final el era su hermano y ella hubiera actuado de la misma manera si ella hubiera creído que su hermano había sido utilizado de aquella forma.

Aquel domingo no tenia intensiones de salir, sin embargo el quedarse en su cama sería peor, todos se darían cuenta que algo le ocurría, aunque en el fondo ya no había mucho que le importara, hizo esfuerzos barbaros por vestirse, todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido todos excepto Ron, aquella noche no había podido dormir y él se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo no había llegado, en la madrugada había oído ruidos extraños para encontrarse con la noticia de que Hermione y él habían vuelto, tal vez fue por esa razón por la que más se había sentido sin ganas de salir aquel domingo, porque aquella situación le recordaba más que nunca que la mujer que amaba no estaba a su lado y que la había perdido por su culpa, sin embargo a pesar de todo se propuso salir, y aunque más que nunca tenía ganas de estar solo para su mala suerte Cho lo esperaba en el gran comedor.

-Tenemos que hablar -mencionó en ese tono altanero que Harry estaba aprendiendo a conocer muy bien.

-¿Podemos almorzar primero? -pidió en tono sarcástico.

-No Harry, no podemos almorzar primero -mencionó la chica en el mismo tono que Harry había usado, Harry solo cerró los ojos, no quiso contestarle nada para no pelear -¿me puedes explicar que fue lo de ayer?.

-¿Lo de ayer? -Harry intentó hacerse el occiso, aunque sabía perfectamente bien a lo que ella se refería.

-No te hagas el tonto, me hiciste hacer el oso delante de mis amigas -reclamó

-¿Y qué es lo que querías Cho? ¿Qué me quedara ahí para que tus amigas siguieran diciendo que soy tu juguete personal?

-Ellas no… -hizo una pausa para explicarse pero no supo decirle, Harry la miró desesperado y se adelanto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor dejando ahí a Cho, aunque afortunadamente para la chica ninguna de sus amigas miro aquello.

Harry se sentó en frente de Neville y Ginny, antes de llegar el pudo observar como la pelirroja le daba de probar al chico una galleta, eso lo hizo sentir terriblemente mal, y aunque aquel sentimiento ya no debería de ser extraño para él, lejos de acostumbrarse a ese dolor, este aumentaba, y es que para Harry, Ginny siempre había sido una niña, con la cual platicar, hacer bromas, pero con Neville, la pelirroja parecía convertirse en mujer, algo totalmente nuevo para Harry, algo que no le desagradaba pero que sabía que era una parte a la que solo Neville estaba teniendo acceso, una parte que Harry sentía que solo podía pertenecerle a él, porque inexplicablemente sentía que de alguna manera la pelirroja le pertenecía y sentía a Neville como un usurpador, él hacia todo para intentar mantener la paciencia y fingir delante de ellos que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad es que nada lo estaba, recordó cuando Ginny decidió alejarse de él porque le hacía daño seguir siendo su amiga con todo lo que él sentía, ahora Harry lo entendía bien, y entendía aquellas razones más que nunca.

-No Neville, es obvio, seguro Cho aún no lo perdona, ¿verdad Harry?..., ¿Harry?, ¡Haarrryy! -la tercera vez que la pelirroja le gritó fue cuando el ojiverde reaccionó al fin.

-¿Qué? -Neville y Ginny rieron ante la forma en cómo había reaccionado el chico.

-Te hemos estado hablando todo este tiempo y no nos has puesto atención -reclamo Neville.

-Lo siento, debí…, yo solo… -pero no supo que contestar.

-Tranquilo Harry, lo comprendemos, ya le dije a Neville que pronto estarás bien, además Cho te perdonara pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad -la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que a él más que ayudarle le lastimaba.

-Si claro -agregó -creo que voy a caminar por ahí -menciono evitando a toda costa quedarse un rato más con ellos.

-Oh vamos Harry, no te vayas aún, Ginny y yo estábamos hablando de buscar a Luna y a Hermione para ir a pasar el día al lago, ¿Por qué no te unes?

-Esa me parece una excelente idea -agregó una segunda voz externa que no era la de Harry.

-A ti nadie te invito -refutó la pelirroja agresivamente.

-Hey, soy tu hermano mayor señorita, más respeto.

-Respeto ¿por quién? Ayer preferiste cambiarme por tus amiguitas ¿no?

-Bueno eso fue ayer, hoy pienso pasar todo el día en tu compañía.

-Ni lo pienses, no oíste Hermione vendrá y… -pero la pelirroja no pudo terminar la frase.

-Eso es excelente -interrumpió el chico sentándose al otro lado vacio de Ginny.

-¿Excelente?, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Ron esa era mi gelatina…! -reclamó cuando el pelirrojo le quitó su postre.

-Nada hermanita que va a pasarme -mencionó con la boca llena.

-¡Ron deja mi comida en paz!

-Bueno yo también tendría hambre si me hubiera ido a dormir tan tarde -agregó Neville, Harry se sorprendió que su amigo también se hubiera percatado de la hora en el que el pelirrojo habia llegado, sin embargo no estaba seguro si había escuchado las voces de Ron y Hermione en la puerta.

-¿Tarde?, Ron ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Ginny pasa que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo -y al decir eso abrazó a su hermana fuertemente.

-Ron deja de empalagarme me va a dar azúcar -agregó la pelirroja alejándolo - ¿y a que se debe tanta felicidad? ¿Lavender dejará de molestarte al fin?

-Nada de eso hermanita, intenta adivinar -le retó.

-¿En serio? -amenazó la pelirroja sacando la varita.

-Está bien, está bien -agregó el ojiazul -Hermione y yo volvimos -pero nadie dijo nada, Harry tampoco hizo nada por confirmar la noticia.

-Hay aja, y Harry está enamorado de mi… -las orejas del ojiverde se pusieron color rojo, la pelirroja reaccionó por la broma que había hecho y vio como Neville tensaba la mirada, mientras Harry la desviaba de la pareja -me refiero al hecho de que ambas cosas son igual de improbables -agregó rápidamente.

-Ginny es en serio, anoche Hermione y yo hablamos y regresamos, y ahora si es para siempre -aseguro Ron sin contener la emoción y besando a su hermana en la mejilla.

-Ron deja de empalagarme -la pelirroja se limpio la mejilla con la servilleta.

-Claro si fuera Neville no dirías nada -la pelirroja río sarcástica.

-Di lo que quieras pero yo no te creo, yo sé cómo piensa Hermione y jamás volvería contigo sin decírmelo primero.

-Pues es cierto aunque no lo creas -aclaró seguro de sí mismo mientras se servía su comida.

-¿Entonces no te opondrás a ir a preguntarle ahora mismo? -Ron tomó el jugó de la pelirroja de un solo golpe y se paró de la mesa.

-Vamos ahora mismo… -y le cedió el paso a la pelirroja esta le dedicó una mirada profunda a su hermano, después se volteó a su novio.

-Nev, espérame aquí -mencionó tomándolo de la mano -tengo que arreglar algo con mi hermanito -le dio un beso en la frente para partir sin despegar aun sus manos, las cuales se separaron hasta que Ginny estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Harry se sintió incomodo al quedarse solo con Neville sobre todo después de la broma que la pelirroja había hecho, asi que aunque no tenía hambre tomo uno de los panes del almuerzo y se dedico a partirlo en pedacitos.

-Ginny y Ron, nunca los juntes porque el escogruto estalla.

-¿Si verdad? -agregó el pelirrojo sin ánimos.

-¿Quién crees que gané esta vez?, digo, Hermione se veía muy segura en no volver con él y además últimamente ha estado tan cerca de Draco que no me extrañaría que anduvieran, aun así eso sería bueno porque entonces podríamos salir los cuatro juntos como pareja y…

-Sinceramente no me importa si Hermione y Ron volvieron o no -agregó molesto más por el hecho de que Neville estaba planeando cenitas románticas que por el hecho de que el pelirrojo y Hermione habían vuelto, su única intención había sido callar a Neville.

-Lo siento, lo siento, solo pensé que… -se disculpo su amigo, Harry reacciono, al final el chico no tenía la culpa de sus intenciones.

-No, Neville discúlpame, la verdad es que… -pero no tuvo como justificarse -solo he tenido unos malos días, si me disculpas buscaré a Cho -finalizó mientras se ponía en marcha, la verdad es que ya no podía estar cerca de ellos, todo lo que hablaban y hacían le molestaba, y como no tenia mayor pretexto para no estar con ellos que pasar el día con Cho no le quedo más que disculparse con su novia, de esta manera terminó pasando el día completo con ella y su grupito, sin embargo se pasó la mayoría de la tarde ausente y Cho se había dado cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa? -lo detuvo en el corredor Cho después de que todos se dirigían al gran comedor para la cena.

-¿De qué o qué?

-Has estado raro todo el día.

-Yo he estado como siempre, déjame en paz.

-¿Dejarte en paz?, Desde que regresamos a Hogwarts no eres el mismo, te has vuelto un amargado, no sé qué te pasa, si aún quieres seguir siendo mi novio tienes que cambiar esa actitud -agregó engreídamente.

-¿En serio? -Harry intentó ocultar el tono sarcástico de su voz.

-Si porque no estoy dispuesta a soportar tu mal humor y tus desplantes.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Quieres probarlo? -le retó.

-Siempre hemos sabido porque estamos juntos ¿no?, -termino soltando Harry, esta situación ya le había hartado demasiado, y ya no tenía la paciencia necesaria para ocultarla -bueno al menos tu lo has sabido siempre muy bien…

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? -preguntó asustada.

-Vamos Cho, tú estás conmigo porque te conviene, no porque realmente me quieras, ni siquiera sé si tu y yo realmente nos quisimos algún día.

-¡Harry! -reclamó indignada.

-No te hagas la sorprendida, ya no tienes que fingir conmigo, si esto ha seguido es porque a ti te conviene y porque yo era un estúpido que creía que te amaba cuando solo estaba ilusionado.

-Harry no sabes lo que estás diciendo, yo jamás he estado contigo por eso -intentó justificarse pero Harry no lo creyó.

-Claro que se lo que estoy diciendo, pero ya estoy harto de esto, harto de tus amigas, harto de ti y si quieres seguir conservando el hecho de ser novio del buscador más joven de Gryffindor entonces déjame en paz -exigió el chico intentando marcharse pero ella lo siguió.

-No es mi culpa que ella ya no te quiera… -le gritó, aquello lo paralizó e hizo dar la vuelta -¿crees que no lo sabía?, siempre lo supe, aun cuando tu ni siquiera sabias que lo sentías, pero no podía permitir que ella se quedara contigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? -Harry sabia algunas intenciones de Cho pero nunca se imaginó que ella supiera de su amor por Ginny y que no le hubiera importado todo aquello con tal de seguir manteniendo las apariencias.

-Si quieres quitarte las mascaras aquí están -reclamó la chica -y te voy a dar mis razones para continuar con esto, cariño -repitió esta última frase de la manera más sarcástica que pudo.

-Yo no siento nada especial por Ginny, solo la quiero como mi hermana.

-Ah sí ¿y entonces porque sabes exactamente a quien me refiero? -refutó

-Porque… porque es obvio -intentó justificarse.

-Es tan obvio como el darse cuenta que te estás muriendo porque ella está con otro, es tan obvio como verte como un idiota porque desearías ser tú, él que está a su lado -Harry la miró con odio, aquel secreto lo estaba matando y ya se estaba cansando de guardarlo.

-Y si es así es algo que no te importa -le reclamó.

-Claro que me importa, por lo menos porque no te vas a poder deshacer de mi tan fácilmente -le advirtió.

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó sorprendido, después de esta conversación no veía el caso de seguir saliendo juntos.

-Si tú no vuelves a tratarme como antes y finges ser el novio que necesito, la pelirroja va a enterarse de tus sentimientos -el corazón de Harry se paralizó por un segundo, aunque después se dio cuenta que eso sería lo mejor que le podría pasar así podría luchar abiertamente por la mujer a la que amaba, Cho lo seguía observando amenazadoramente, sinceramente aquello nunca ocurriría, no pudo evitar reír sarcástico.

-¿En serio Cho? ¿Crees que eso va a detenerme? Me harías un favor, terminarías con esto que me está matando, por lo menos asi no tendría que fingir delante de ellos, por mi hazlo.

-Pues sí, si voy a hacerlo- dijo muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Si?, entonces solo recuerda que todo el mundo sabrá que Harry Potter termino contigo porque amaba a Ginny Weasley -Cho lo miró, por sus ojos brotaba la furia, estaba atada y lo sabia… -te imaginas todo lo que se hablaría por ahí... -el la observó, los ojos de Cho estaban llenos de rabia, sabía que la batalla estaba ganada -está de más decirte que esto se acabo -puntualizó dejándola ahí parada sola.

-Esto vas a pagarlo caro Harry Potter, te lo juro -le gritó y un chico de primer año que pasaba por ahí se espantó, la chica observó para todos lados esperando que nadie más la hubiera visto.

Harry se fue a zancadas, aunque no le importaba nada la relación con Cho la discusión lo había puesto mal, sobre todo la parte de Ginny, y el hecho de que incluso Cho hubiera sabido descifrar sus sentimientos por la pelirroja antes que él, y haberlo usado de aquella manera, no tenía ganas de llegar al dormitorio, sería otra noche en la que tardaría en dormir, por lo tanto se puso a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sobre todo entre los más desiertos. Todo su pensamiento estaba en Ginny y en Cho, en la segunda porque le preocupaba el hecho de que Cho decidiera contarle a todo el mundo sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque él conocía perfectamente a la chica y sabia que por su reputación no lo diría, sabía que al otro día toda la escuela pensaría que había sido ella la que decidió terminar con Harry pero eso era algo que realmente no le importaba, como la mayoría de las cosas a su alrededor. Tampoco podía estar ya cerca de Ginny y de Neville y aquella mañana lo había comprobado, estaba seguro que si lo hacía terminaría por gritar sus sentimientos a la chica y después de eso no le importaría nada con tal de recuperarla, pero eso era un acto egoísta, al final el ya había tenido una oportunidad y la había dejado ir ya no tenía derecho, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ya vagando, lo que era cierto es que ya tenía que ser muy tarde porque ya nadie rondaba por el colegio por lo que decidió marcharse a la sala común, sin embargo un pasillo antes de llegar a ella la miró, venia caminando rápidamente, tenía la cara tensa y los ojos rojos, por un momento se emocionó, tal vez había peleado con Neville y si eso era así el estaría ahí para consolarla.

-Ginny, ¿Qué pasa?

-Harry, ¿has visto a Ron? -preguntó ansiosa.

-No, supongo que debe de andar con Hermione por ahí recuperando el tiempo perdido -dijo intentando sonreír, para arrancarle una sonrisa pero nada pasó, Ginny lo miro profundamente y después le dio la vuelta para seguir caminando pero Harry volvió a alcanzarla.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás llorando? -eso le sorprendió, Ginny por muy pocas cosas lloraba, solo aquello que le dolía demasiado hacia que ella derramara lagrimas, tal vez era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella, que no lloraba por cualquier cosa.

-Necesito encontrar a mi hermano

-Está bien, te ayudare a buscarlo, ¿pero estas segura que estas bien?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? -Ginny subió el tono de su voz, algo que le extraño al ojiverde, -lo siento, lo siento Harry, tú no tienes porque pagar por mis cosas -la pelirroja lo miró, ambos quedaron mirándose mutuamente sin decir nada y de repente la chica saltó hacia Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente, -por favor Harry abrázame, abrázame fuerte, necesito a un amigo más que nunca -el ojiverde no lo espero, paso sus brazos por su espalda y dejo que la pelirroja recargara su cabeza en su pecho, Harry se sintió completo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía pleno, y feliz, aquella paz que le producía tenerla asi lo invadía, esa dicha que sentía era inmensa que sabia que no quería volver a vivir sin ella, pero eso no era posible, algo se lo recordó, Harry sintió unas ganas inmensas de gritarle a Ginny todo lo que sentía, no le importaba Neville ni nada de lo que la pelirroja sintiera o no, algo le decía que con solo proponérselo podría reclamar lo que siempre había sido suyo, en un impulso la tomó de los hombros.

-Escucha Ginny, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte… -la pelirroja lo miró, ella estaba llorando, sus ojos lo miraron asombrados, ella estaba sufriendo y sabia que lo que el le diría haría que la vida de Ginny se volcara de cabeza una vez más.

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco,_

_quisiera repetirlo, ser el mismo y no decirte esto,_

-Harry, ¿Ginny? -preguntó una tercera voz que hizo que Harry soltara a la pelirroja de inmediato, cuando lo vio solo sintió una fuerte molestia por haber roto aquel momento, la pelirroja volteó a ver a su novio con los ojos rojos, la chica sin pensarlo corrió a los brazos de él, Neville sin entender la situación miró a Harry intrigado. El ojiverde no podía más, el verla a ella consolándose en los brazos de él le quemaba, no quería seguir ahí, era claro que Neville no había sido el culpable del estado de la chica y aunque estaba preocupado por ella no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, estar cerca de ellos le hacía daño, y sin que ellos lo notaran él se alejo de ahí. Aquella noche tomo una decisión, y es que tenía que alejarse de ellos para siempre si no quería dañarlos, el sentimiento por Ginny parecía una enfermedad, estar más cerca de ella hacía que sus defensas fueran bajando y sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría gritándole la verdad, pero él no podía hacer eso, ellos ahora eran felices y el no tenía derecho a destruir aquello.

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ya no debo verte,_

_entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

El tiempo fue pasando, y el dolor aun seguía ahí, de vez en cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de Ron, y era cuando recordaba que lo había perdido para siempre puesto que ya no la miraba como antes, ahora solo había miradas duras y severas, llenas de ira y resentimiento. Tampoco Ginny le había vuelto a hablar, y las personas cercanas a Ron y ella también la miraban como una villana, la única persona que aun seguía a su lado era Luna, aunque Hermione sabía que se sentía dividida entre Ginny y ella, sin embargo Luna había sido la única que sin explicarle nada había entendido las verdaderas razones que la castaña había tenido.

-Lo has hecho por esos estúpidos sueños ¿cierto? -le menciono el lunes siguiente, en el desayuno cuando se percató que Ron miraba a la castaña con odio, Hermione no le contesto.

-Nunca debí de haberte dicho nada -se lamentó realmente preocupada -soy una tonta y ahora por mi culpa, tu y Ron están separados, pero arreglaré esto en seguida, le contaré y seguro él lo comprenderá -la rubia se paró de inmediato decidida pero la castaña se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Nooo! -le advirtió de inmediato, Luna no entendía aquello nadie podría entender aquellos sueños como ella porque nadie podía sentir lo que ella sentía cuando los vivía -tú no puedes hacer eso porque no corte a Ron por los sueños -Hermione la miró segura de sí misma, le dolía mentirle a ella pero no podía arriesgarse, al fin había tenido el valor necesario para hacer lo que debió de haber hecho desde un principio y no iba a permitir que Luna lo he hará a perder.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya lo sabes, amo a Draco. -la castaña bajó la mirada.

-Pues eres una gran mentirosa, tú amas a Ron, siempre ha sido así -aseveró mientras intentaba quitarse del camino a la castaña.

-Luna es cierto, ya no puedo negarlo -agregó deteniéndola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos -puedes creer lo que quieras pero aunque vayas con Ron y lo convenzas de que todo lo que le dije lo hice por los sueños será inútil, solo harás que se haga falsas esperanzas de nuevo porque yo no voy a regresar con él. -Luna miró a la castaña resentida, en el fondo no le creía pero ella tenía razón, de nada servía que ella le dijera la verdad al pelirrojo si Hermione jamás iba a aceptarlo enfrente de él, hacerlo sería seguir lastimando al chico, Luna suspiró desesperada.

-Pues déjame decirte que por tu bien espero que ya no lo ames y si lo hiciste por esos sueños, Hermione estas cometiendo un error, se que yo te hable de ellos, pero no sabía de lo que hablaba ahora lo se.

-Luna, esto no tiene que ver con los sueños, amo a Draco, y hablando de él es mejor que vaya a verlo, espero que haya despertado. -puntualizó, dando la vuelta con dirección hacia la enfermería...

-No tiene caso, no te dejaran entrar… -Luna agregó sin pensarlo.

-¿Que dices? -Hermione se sorprendió ante esto.

-Lo siento, hable de mas, espero que puedas verlo -Luna se fue corriendo sin darle ninguna explicación y aunque Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a esas formas que Luna tenia de repente aquello ultimo la dejó inquieta.

Después de aquella conversación ni Luna ni ella habían vuelto a hablar del tema, Hermione iba casi todas las tardes a preguntar por Draco después de las clases, puesto que según órdenes estrictas de McGonagall, Draco tenía prohibidas las visitas, nadie aparte de los heridos entraba a la enfermería y a pesar de que Hermione intentaba persuadir a McGonagall en el club para dejarla pasar la respuesta era siempre la misma, sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba a Hermione era el no saber lo que en realidad le había sucedido a Draco y la maestra tampoco ayudaba mucho cuando decía que era algo que ni siquiera ella podía entender. Cerca de cumplir las dos semanas en la enfermería y cansada de las negativas Hermione ideo un plan el cual consistía en ir a visitarlo durante la cena cuando ningún profesor se encontraba cerca de la enfermería, cuando llegó hasta ese lugar la enfermería se encontraba completamente cerrada pero con un alohomora pudo abrir la puerta, la única cama que estaba ocupada era la del fondo, sin embargo unas cortinas tapaban el lugar, Hermione sonrió porque al fin iba a poder explicarle a Draco la verdadera razón de aquel beso, esperaba que el comprendiera, sin embargo antes de llegar al lugar alguien salió de las cortinas.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? -indagó sorprendida.

-Eso mismo me preguntó, Draco tiene prohibidas las visitas, lo sabes.

-¿En serio?, ¿Y si eso es así porque estabas tú aquí?.

-McGonagall me lo pidió -aseguró Luna

-¿McGonagall te lo pidió?

-¿No creerás que estoy aquí porque Draco me cae bien o sí? -la respuesta sincera era no, Hermione lo sabía a Luna nunca le había caído bien el chico.

-Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tu estas aquí, porque él puede verte aquí?.

-Te lo explicaré solo si me acompañas a la salida, a Draco no le haría nada bien saber que estas aquí, y McGonagall nos matará a ambas.

Hermione miró contrariada a su amiga y la siguió hacia la salida.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?, es por mi culpa que Draco sigue en la enfermería, lo se -aseveró -Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene Luna?

-Tranquila, Draco se pondrá bien y no es tu culpa, solo necesita tiempo.

-¿Entonces que le sucede? -preguntó con impaciencia intentando comprender.

-Hermione es muy difícil de explicar que no creo que ni siquiera tú puedas entenderlo.

-Estoy harta de eso, solo necesito saber qué es lo que le sucede, y como es que tu puedes verlo y yo no. Además si tu lo has entendido yo no veo él porque yo no pueda hacerlo.

-Hermione lo siento no puedo decirlo, lo único que puedo decirte es que si yo puedo ver a Draco es porque yo pase por lo mismo que el está viviendo, esa es la razón por la cual puedo verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Lo siento Hermione -añadió Luna realmente triste -Eres mi mejor amiga pero no puedo decírtelo, lo único que puedo decirte es que Draco se pondrá bien y cuando lo haga podrán hablar, tu no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le pasó, lo que deberías de hacer es continuar con tu vida e ir por Ron antes de que sea demasiado tarde -Luna le sonrió a su amiga y entro a la enfermería de nuevo.

A mediados de Octubre todo el castillo se preparaba para la gran celebración de Halloween, era la mayor fiesta del año inclusive más que la navidad, todos andaban emocionados con la gran fiesta que se acercaba, sin embargo para ella las cosas no iban bien, Draco seguía en la enfermería y la situación con Ron y Ginny iba empeorando, aquel viernes por la mañana ella desayunó lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que seguir sintiendo la mirada de Ginny y Ron encima de ella, Neville tampoco le hablaba mucho y Harry estaba en su mundo, la verdad es que parecía que Harry de verdad no soportara la idea de que Cho lo hubiera dejado, no hablaba con nadie y tampoco hacía mucho sus tareas, y el verlo así hacia que Hermione recordara aquellos sueños donde Harry siempre estaba preocupado intentando terminar con Voldemort, aquellos sueños que a pesar de que ella ya había alejado a Ron seguían ocurriendo, aunque la castaña lo atribuía a que aun había pasado poco tiempo para que Ron ya no la amara y que aun había un largo camino que recorrer antes de que el pelirrojo ya no deseara dar la vida por ella.

Aquella mañana salió hacia las mazmorras a la clase de pociones cuando lo vio, Draco caminaba como todos los demás estudiantes por el pasillo, lo más probable es que lo hubieran dado de alta la noche anterior pero él no le había dicho nada, ella sonrió, de alguna forma Draco se había vuelto su confidente y le había hecho tanta falta hablar con el que no pudo evitar emocionarse de verlo.

-¡Draco! -la castaña corrió hasta el rubio a abrazarlo, el ser sorprendió ante esto sin embargo el no le correspondió el abrazo, de repente Draco sintió que alguien los observaba, miró hacia el frente y se cruzó con unos ojos azules que echaban furia, el rubio tomó a Hermione por los hombros y la alejo de él, Hermione lo miró con una gran sonrisa, el bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña en su rostro no había ninguna emoción, y en un instante regreso la mirada a aquellos ojos azules.

-No puedo creer que estés bien -mencionó de nuevo pero al percatarse que Draco seguía mirando al frente ella volteó para toparse con esos ojos azules, Hermione bajó de inmediato la mirada, no le gustaba ver sufrir de esa manera a Ron.

-Necesito hablar contigo -agregó la castaña sabiendo que Draco merecía una explicación, sin embargo el rubio no contesto, tomó de la mano a la chica y la dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron.

-¿Draco qué haces? -preguntó sorprendida la castaña mientras el pelirrojo se tensaba de verlos acercarse por lo que intentó marcharse.

-Espera necesitamos hablar contigo -mencionó el rubio al mismo tiempo que la castaña le dirigía una mirada sorprendida

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes -añadió el pelirrojo

-Por favor, -pidió el rubio, Ron se sorprendió, él sabía que Draco no era de los que pidieran algo por favor -créeme que lo que tienes que oír te interesa más que a nadie.

-¿Draco qué es lo que intentas hacer? -preguntó la castaña.

-Hermione, dile a Ron la verdadera razón por la que me besaste, dile el motivo por el que quisiste hacerle creer que tu y yo nos estábamos besando.

-Draco por favor -suplicó la castaña.

-No me interesa cual fue esa razón -reclamó el pelirrojo, -Hermione ya me lo ha explicado bastante -intentó marcharse pero Draco lo detuvo del brazo.

-Ella te ama a ti, siempre lo ha hecho.

-¡Draco! -ella gritó para que el no prosiguiera.

-Lo siento Hermione pero si tú no eres capaz yo si se lo diré, lo que me pasó me hizo pensar muchas cosas y es muy estúpido que tu intentes alejarlo solo por unos estúpidos sueños.

Ron se sorprendió ante esto, sería posible que todo fuera simplemente por eso.

-Si Ron, esa es la verdadera razón por la que ella me besó, quería que tú te decepcionaras de ella, está convencida de que si están juntos algo malo va a pasarte pero esa es una tontería, nada va a suceder.

La castaña miró a Ron, el los miraba intentando comprender, no sabía porque Draco le había hecho esto pero ella no podía permitir que Ron volviera a confiar en ella.

-Lo siento Hermione pero algún día vas a agradecérmelo, se que ahorita no lo entiendes pero no podía permitir que echaras tu vida por la borda, no de nuevo, nunca fui una gran persona ni lo seré nunca, mi amistad solo te ha traído desgracias, siempre ha sido así.

-¡Draco! -la chica se sorprendió ante lo que el chico estaba diciendo, ella lo quería, con muy pocas personas tenía una conexión como la que ambos tenían y todo lo que el decía le estaba doliendo en el alma.

-No intentes buscar explicaciones, tal vez las respuestas no te gusten, tienes que dedicarte a ser feliz y para eso tienes que alejarte de mí -Ron miraba asombrado al chico intentando entender todo lo que él le decía.

_La luz ya no alcanza,_

_no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza,_

_un ángel te cuida_

_y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

-¿Alejarme de ti?

-Entiéndelo, él es tu felicidad y yo no puedo estar ahí, jamás lo he estado -agregó el rubio -se encamino para irse pero se detuvo enfrente de Ron.

-Ella siempre ha sido tuya -Draco se marchó, Ron y Hermione se mirarón por unos segundos, Ron no sabía que decir, no sabia que creer, la chica miro los ojos azules que tanto amaba, estaba tan cerca que cualquier indicio de ella bastaba, volteó hacia donde el rubio caminaba, el era su mejor amigo, el la entendía mejor que nadie, ella lo sabia, algo malo había sucedido para aquello, observó a Ron por unos instantes, en sus ojos del pelirrojo brillo esperanza, la castaña cerró los ojos prohibiéndose volver a mirarlo.

-¡Draco!, ¡Draco! -gritó intentando que el rubio regresara después de que acababa de doblar aquella esquina pero nada pasó, ella salió corriendo detrás de él dejando a Ron nuevamente desconcertado.

_Y aléjate de mi amor,_

_yo se que aun estas a tiempo,_

_no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón_

_no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._

-Draco -gritó por tercera vez cuando lo alcanzó por las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione? -Preguntó sorprendido -tu lugar no es aquí, si no con él, arregla las cosas, explícale, se feliz.

-No puedo, no puedo Draco.

-Esos sueños son una mentira -le gritó desesperado.

-Tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo, tú también sentías que esos sueños son diferentes a cualquier sueño normal.

-Esos sueños son una tontería, todo lo que te dijo Luna es una tontería, tienes que salir y decirle la verdad a él, decirle porque lo has hecho, ser feliz de una vez por todas.

-Draco es que tú no lo entiendes...

-La que no entiende eres tú -Draco la miró, sabía que jamás iba a convencer a Hermione que esos sueños eran una mentira, si realmente quería lograr el único objetivo puro y desinteresado que había tenido en su vida tenía que hacer algo rápido sin explicarle lo que el ahora sabia -está bien Hermione, se lo que te dije, pero ¿es que acaso no lo vez?, si realmente crees en esos sueños tienes que recordar el último, vamos recuérdalo Hermione, ¿recuerdas quien es el verdadero causante de que Ron este muerto? ¿Quién es el responsable que hace que el tenga que dar su vida para salvarte?, ¿no crees que estas alejando a la persona equivocada?, ¿no lo vez Hermione?, no es a Ron al que tienes que alejar, es a mí, se que lo sabes.

-¿Por eso hiciste todo esto? -la castaña preguntó sorprendida.

-Hermione lo hice porque es lo correcto.

-No nada de eso va a pasar yo confío en ti y confiare siempre.

-Pues ya no lo hagas, no lo ves, yo no soy una buena persona, nunca voy a poder serlo.

-Draco, tú mismo dices que esos sueños son una tontería, todavía podemos cambiar el futuro -explicó esperando que el rubio comprendiera.

-Es que tú no lo entiendes, nada puede ser cambiado -agregó desesperado.

-¡Draco!

-Hermione, basta no arruines tu vida, no lo entiendes, yo no soy una buena compañía para ti.

-Creo que eso me toca decidirlo a mí, ¿no crees? -recriminó.

-No, no si yo puedo impedir que tomes decisiones erróneas, no debes confiar en mí, si supieras lo que yo sé no lo harías.

-No, no Draco, tu eres una buena persona lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-No no lo soy, soy un Slytherin, soy un Malfoy y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-Pues yo no dejare de creer en ti, puedes darte por vencido y dejarte llevar por el destino que se te ha impuesto, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo sentarme a ver y a esperar como el hombre al que amo termina muriendo y como mi mejor amigo termina convertido en un traidor.

-Yo no soy tu mejor amigo, nunca podría serlo.

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba una respuesta así.

-No me voy a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, no permitiré que termines convirtiéndote en esa persona y no por el hecho de que Ron no muera, si no porque sé que tu jamás te lo perdonarías a ti mismo.

-Estarás luchando contra algo inútil, Hermione solo estarás desperdiciando tiempo. -agregó.

-Es mi tiempo no el tuyo -repuso la castaña segura de sí misma.

-Pues no permitiré que lo gastes en algo inútil -puntualizó antes de marcharse por la puerta.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_y hacer sufrir, y hacer llorar a quien más quiero._

_A quien más quiero._

_Aléjate de mi amor,_

_yo se que aun estas a tiempo,_

_no soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón_

_no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._


	39. Cap 37: Digale

**Matenmé, lo merezco, un año, un mes, 11 días sin actualizar y la verdad es que no tengo perdón, tampoco espero que hayan esperado por mi fic durante todo este tiempo, sin embargo, si estas leyendo esto mil gracias... este fic tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y por eso jamás, jamás lo abandonaré, espero ahora si dedicarle un poco más de tiempo y no dejarlo tan abandonado. Por otra parte el próximo capitulo llevo soñando escribirlo desde el 2008 en el cual imagine la historia, será una gran bomba porque al fin verán de lo que se trata toda esta historia, la mayoria de los secretos serán develados, o al menos eso intento.. la canción en la cual se basa ese capitulo se llama "Someone's watching over me" y es de Hilary Duff, y estará basado en Hermione, tal vez oyendo la song podrán darse una idea de lo que pasará. MIl mil gracias por seguir aqui... gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen si no los contesto, pero les agradezco cada uno de ellos, y en especial quiero agradecer a _CamiCamila y a Vanne Bailly por recordarme que aún hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo mi historia... mil gracias.**

DIGALE

_Y ahora estoy aquí,_

_buscándola de nuevo ya no está, se fue,_

_tal vez usted la ha visto dígale,_

_que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed._

-Harry, ¿me podías decir porque no fuiste al entrenamiento?, el partido contra Ravenclaw es pasado mañana y Angelina está más que enojada contigo, ¡me ha hecho entrenar en tu puesto! -Harry miro a Ginny sin realmente analizar lo que decía, se había pasado las últimas dos semanas evitándola, aunque realmente evitaba a todo mundo, intentaba pasar las horas en lugares solitarios, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo fácilmente y preguntarle porque no había ido a tal clase o porque faltaba tan frecuentemente al club…

-¿Harry estas oyendo lo que te estoy diciendo?, ¡Angelina va a reemplazarte si faltas al entrenamiento de mañana!

-Se que harás un buen trabajo como buscadora -indicó Harry y se encaminó para alejarse de ella.

-¿Que dices? -exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja mientras lo miraba marcharse sin detenerse ni un solo instante -Espera-gritó Ginny y corrió hasta interponerse en su camino. -¡Harry ya basta!, se perfectamente lo que estás pasando, lo que es lo que te tiene así, te conozco mejor que nadie, pero tirar tu vida a la basura no va a hacer que ella regrese contigo. -Harry la miró, quería gritarle a Ginny la verdad pero no podía.

-¡Ginny basta!, hablar de Cho contigo es la última cosa que quiero hacer.

-Harry discúlpame por meterme en tu vida pero no puedo estar como si nada viendo como la tiras a la basura.

-Ginny, yo estoy bien -puntualizó intentando proseguir con su camino, pero fue inútil porque ella no se lo permitió.

-Pues no se nota, Neville dice que has faltado a clases y que incluso ni siquiera has querido hablar con el.

-Ginny te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él, estaré bien en cuanto este solo, por favor, déjame pasar –el ojiverde pidió a la chica sin mirarle a los ojos porque sabría que se encontraría con esos ojos marrones observándolo amenazadoramente y descubriendo otra de las razones por las cuales el no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

-Harry, no lo entiendo, soy tu mejor amiga, y no me gusta verte así y si quieres que Cho regrese contigo, esta no es la manera en que vas a conseguirlo.

-Yo no estoy así por Cho -puntualizó tajantemente y descubriendo que había cometido un grave error.

-Si claro –insinúo la pelirroja riéndose, sin creerlo, Harry se molestó, quería gritarle que Cho solo era una chica tonta y frívola y que el jamás hubiera estado así por ella, pero hacerlo era tener que inventarse explicaciones falsas que además no tenia ánimos de crear.

-Piensa lo que quieras –terminó diciéndole enojado, y termino cambiando la ruta de su camino, lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de ella, tenerla cerca le recordaba lo que había dejado ir.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? –Ginny gritó a lo lejos, y el ojiverde solo caminó más rápido, pero de repente sintió un calor muy fuerte en el hombro, -Harry, solo quiero ayudarte. -suplicó la chica, y entonces el ojiverde notó que había sido la mano de Ginny la que había creado aquel calor en su hombro

-Créeme, eres la persona que menos quiere saberlo y a la ultima a la que se lo diría -y al decir esto apartó la mano de Ginny de su hombro y salió corriendo a zancadas de ahí intentando desaparecer de la vista de Ginny.

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón,_

_aquellos ojos tristes, soñadores que yo ame._

_La deje por conquistar una ilusión,_

_y perdí su rastro y ahora sé que es ella,_

_todo lo que yo buscaba…_

Octubre comenzaba a pasar y todo el castillo se preparaba para la fiesta más importante del año, el día de Halloween, los días pasaban muy rápido para algunos sin embargo se hacían demasiado lentos para otros, Hermione la estaba pasando realmente mal, la única con la que hablaba era con Luna, Ginny le había retirado completamente el habla, y Draco también estaba cumpliendo cabalmente su amenaza, otro que comenzaba a aislarse completamente era Harry, desde que había decidido apartarse de Neville y Ginny su mundo se le había derrumbado casi por completo, ni siquiera el Quidditch lo distraía, sobre todo después de que Cho le contó a todo el mundo que ella había cortado con Harry, no soportaba las burlas del grupito aquel, sobretodo porque Cho se encargaba de molestarlo con eso cada vez que podía, en eso estaba consistiendo su venganza aparte de recordarle constantemente el hecho de que Ginny y Neville estaban más juntos que nunca.

_Y ahora estoy aquí,_

_buscándola de nuevo ya no está, se fue,_

_tal vez usted la ha visto dígale,_

_que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed._

-Sr. Potter…, Sr. Potter…,

-Harry! –Susurró otra voz detrás de él, lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos inmediatamente, al hacerlo se topo con Snape enfrente de él.

-Sr. Potter si la escuela ya dejo de ser un lugar interesante para usted, solo dígalo, yo podría convencer a nuestra querida directora para que sea mandado de nuevo a casa de sus adorables tíos. 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor –murmullos de quejas resonaron en todo el salón, mientras Snape se daba la vuelta hacia el pizarrón.

-Todos tendrán que entregar el ensayo sobre Voldemort y su caída este lunes, agradézcanlo a su compañero Harry Potter.

-Pero profesor –interrumpió Dean, el domingo hay partido de Quidditch y los entrenamientos…

-Señor Thomas, -Snape interrumpió -¿Desde cuándo me han importado ese tipo de cosas?... la clase ha terminado.

Todos volvieron a murmurar y a echarle miradas de enojo al ojiverde…

-Muchas gracias Harry –mencionó Ron con ironía desde dos bancas a distancia, todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas y a marcharse mientras Harry miraba a Snape con recelo, todos abandonaron el aula sin dirigirle la palabra al chico, o al menos eso es lo que había pensado.

-Harry –dijo una voz femenina detrás de él…

-Ya lo sé Hermione, -mencionó antes de que la castaña hablara, sabía exactamente que empezaría a quejarse por los puntos que habían sido quitados de su casa, para ella todo lo relacionado a lo académico era muy importante, y Harry lo último que quería era ponerse a discutir de eso en el momento. –estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo para recuperar esos puntos muy rápido, solo tendrás que contestar más preguntas de las de siempre.

-No quiero hablar de los puntos… -dijo ella tajantemente –Harry se sorprendió, sin embargo observó a la chica, tenia ojeras, y entonces se percato que hacía mucho que tampoco oía su voz ni siquiera en las clases. –Sé lo que te ocurre… -mencionó ella, Harry comenzó a guardar sus cosas, lo último que quería era ponerse a hablar de Cho con ella… -pero el estar así no conseguirá que ella regresé a tu lado.

-Hermione no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero no me interesa hablar de Cho contigo… -mencionó mientras se dirigía a la salida del salón.

-Yo no estoy hablando de Cho… -eso lo detuvo inmediatamente, no podría ser posible que Hermione volviera a insistir en lo mismo de aquella noche…

-No sé de qué otra persona podrías hablar –mencionó a ver si así le quedaba claro a la castaña de una vez que el no sentía nada por Ginny.

-Sabes perfectamente de quien me refiero, pero Harry con todo esto lo único que conseguirás es alejar a Ginny más de lo que ya está.

-Hermione entiéndelo, no quiero hablar de Ginny contigo, no quiero ser grosero como todos los demás pero de hecho no quiero hablar contigo de nada.

-Harry por favor, solo escúchame, -la chica lo tomó del brazo, Harry no supo porque pero ese contacto le hizo sentirse en paz, por un momento sintió que todo estaría bien, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no intentó correr. -¿Por qué te alejas de ella? –le preguntó la chica –con eso lo único que haces es acercarla más a él, yo conozco a Ginny, ella es mi amiga, y no me preguntes porque, solo sé que ella jamás será feliz con Neville de la manera que podría serlo contigo.

-Hermione, de verdad yo no quiero… -pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-No me digas nada, se que jamás aceptaras lo que sientes por Ginny delante de nadie, y sé que ya no es por el motivo de antes, cuando intentabas engañarte a ti mismo, convenciéndote de que ella no te importaba, sé que no lo admites ahora porque después de todas las veces en la que lo negaste ahora no sería justo ni para ella ni para Neville demostrar tus sentimientos.

-Hermione tú no sabes lo que pienso y lo que siento, no puedes solo suponer cosas…

-Lo sé, se que ni siquiera somos amigos lo suficiente, pero algo me dice que tengo razón y en el fondo lo sabes, y créeme no necesito que me digas nada, solo quiero decirte que conozco a Ginny y aunque ella no lo admita se que ella te amaba mucho y un amor como el que ella te tenía, no se puede terminar de la noche a la mañana.

-Eso mismo creía de tus sentimientos por Ron –Harry contestó, intentando que con eso Hermione desistiera… -y ya vez de la noche a la mañana lo terminaste cambiando por Draco.

-Yo no cambie a Ron… jamás he dejado de… -pero la castaña se detuvo de repente –Solo creo que hundiéndote en la depresión y tirando tu vida a la basura no hará que Ginny deje a Neville y te mire como lo hacía antes, ella paso meses siendo solo tu amiga luchando con sus sentimientos, estando ahí para ti, si de verdad la amas lucha por ella, está a su lado a pesar de todo, regresa a tu vida, se la persona de la cual ella se enamoró, solo así descubrirá que realmente eres tú y no Neville su felicidad. –finalizó la castaña tomando sus cosas y saliendo por el pasillo, el ojiverde miró a su alrededor, no quedaba nadie en el cuarto, esa tristeza y rabia que sentía regresó, tomó el primer libro que vió y lo lanzó lejos.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter –mencionó Snape que había aparecido en la puerta del salón.

_Que solo junto a ella puedo respirar,_

_no hay brillo en las estrellas_

_ya ni el sol me calienta y estoy muy solo aquí,_

_no se a donde fue, por favor dígale a usted._

Harry se había atrasado con todas sus tareas y encima de eso Angelina no paraba de molestarlo para que fuera a los ensayos, cosa que había hecho para que la chica dejara de acosarlo, sin embargo se mantenía distante, las palabras de Hermione lo habían hecho pensar mucho, jamás se había planteado el hecho de luchar por Ginny, el la había visto como algo definitivamente perdido, pero realmente Hermione había hecho que el prendiera una pequeña luz en su interior y aunque Hermione había dicho que tenía que mostrarse como la persona que era antes, él ya no podía serlo, no sin ella.

Harry estaba sentado en las bancas del estadio, había atrapado 5 veces la snitch ese día, así que creía que era suficiente entrenamiento, Angelina ahora practicaba con los golpeadores y Ginny se encontraba en las bancas de enfrente platicando alegremente con Neville, Harry no podía quitarles la vista de encima, por un momento se imagino que Ginny estaba con él y no con Neville, seguramente ahora estarían montados en las escobas y Ginny y él estarían intentando atrapar la snitch, haciendo lo que ambos más amaban, volar.

Hermione tenía razón después de todo, el tiempo que la pelirroja pasaba con Neville era haciendo cosas que ella no disfrutaba tanto, en cambio con él, Ginny siempre sería plenamente feliz. Su mente volvió a esas tardes en las cuales se la pasaban montados en sus escobas y recordó aquella ocasión en que ambos cayeron en el suelo, si Ginny estuviera con él se aseguraría de que siempre pasará lo mismo, pero esta vez sería distinta por que él se aseguraría de robarle aquel beso que aquella vez no se atrevió.

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la ame,_

_que siento sus caricias y su olor está en mi piel,_

_cada noche la abrazaba junto a mi,_

_la cubria de besos y entre mil caricias,_

_la llevaba a la locura._

Harry se espantó, por primera vez fue consciente de aquello, de aquel impulso que había tenido años atrás y que había reprimido diciéndose a sí mismo que ellos eran como hermanos. Ginny tenía razón, ellos jamás habían sido amigos, Harry la había amado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse terriblemente frustrado, había desperdiciado años de felicidad, Ginny y él se pertenecían desde hace tiempo, miró hacia donde Neville y Ginny se encontraban, Neville sonreía plenamente, Harry sintió que él estaba usurpando un lugar que no le correspondía, él la merecía más que Neville, el la había conocido antes, había sido suya desde antes.

Aquel pensamiento pareció absurdo segundos después, lo que más lo volvía loco era aquella sensación de que el hecho de que Ginny estuviera con Neville estaba mal, el era consciente de que todas sus acciones habían hecho que ellos dos terminaran juntos pero algo dentro de él le decía que Harry tenía todo el derecho de estar con ella sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, el tenía derecho a luchar por ella, tal y como Hermione lo había dicho.

Un impulso lo hizo pararse de la banca en donde estaba sentado, tomó su escoba y voló hacia el otro lado donde Neville y Ginny se encontraban, sin embargo algo se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Harry! Te he gritado 6 veces, ¿Por qué no estás entrenando? –gritó Angelina enojado.

-¡Ya entrene lo suficiente! –le respondió el chico intentando evadirla, pero Angelina volvió a interponerse en su camino, todos se dieron cuenta de la discusión incluso Ginny y Neville.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry?, -le gritó molesta Angelina -no vienes a los entrenamientos y cuando lo haces te la pasas sentado, yo soy la capitana y si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es que te saque del equipo…

Harry no estaba de humor para soportar reproches, su humor no era el adecuado.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, ¡renunció al equipo! –y antes de marcharse le entregó a Angelina la snitch que había atrapado 20 minutos antes.

Ginny, Neville y todos miraron sorprendidos la actitud de Harry…

-¡Weasley! –Angelina se acercó a las bancas donde Neville y Ginny se encontraban sentados… -Felicidades eres la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor y le aventó la snitch que Harry le dio, Ginny la atrapó con facilidad, tomó en sus manos la pequeña pelota dorada y la contempló…

-¡Angelina! –Ginny se montó en su escoba y siguió a la chica, -déjame hablar con él, sabes que es el mejor buscador que hemos tenido en años, solo ha tenido unos días difíciles…

-¡El ha tomado su decisión!, no sé porque te preocupas tanto por él después de cómo te trato… -mencionó la chica.

-Me preocupo por el equipo, lo necesitamos y lo sabes, déjame intentarlo… -mencionó la chica, Angelina no le contesto nada, sabía que de alguna manera tenía razón y no porque no confiara en Ginny como buscadora, si no porque la necesitaba como cazadora, el reemplazo de su lugar no era lo suficientemente bueno. La pelirroja interpretó el silencio de Angelina como un sí y bajó hacia donde Harry había desaparecido.

-¡Harry! –escuchó una voz muy familiar atrás de ella, apresuró más su pasó, no había sido la mejor persona allá arriba y si Hermione tenía razón con esas actitudes pronto Ginny terminaría odiándolo -¡Harry te estoy hablando!... –la chica volvió a gritarle, Harry se detuvo y volteo a mirarla.

-Ginny este no es el mejor momento para hablar conmigo, no quiero ser grosero, por favor, ve a entrenar… -mencionó el chico intentando sonar calmado.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta hablar contigo, -añadió con ese tono seguro que Harry ahora sabia tanto amaba, sabía que Ginny no se rendiría -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –reclamó.

-No me pasa nada, solo quiero estar solo… -insistió, aunque sabía que sería inútil

-Ya estoy harta de esa frase –gritó la chica, molesta -Si quieres tirar a la borda tu vida por Cho hazlo, pero no te lleves a los demás contigo.

-Precisamente por eso te estoy pidiendo que me dejes solo. –Harry subió de tono su voz, el tema de Cho lo irritaba completamente, aun no podía creer que todos pensaran que una persona como Cho lo podría tener de aquella manera.

-No puedo creer que ella tenga tanto poder sobre ti para ponerte así, para que eches a la basura lo que más amas en la vida…

-¿Lo que más amo en la vida?, -rió irónico ante esto, -tú no tienes una idea de que es lo que más amo en la vida.

-Solía saberlo sabes, -mencionó la pelirroja -sabía que el momento más feliz de tu día era cuando montabas una escoba y perseguías una snitch, pero ahora solo pareces una sombra voladora, es por ella lo sé, todo te la recuerda, ¿no es cierto?.

-¡Ginny basta ya!, -gritó aun más molesto, tanto que Ginny se espantó -estoy harto de que todo mundo piense que Cho es lo único que existe en mi vida, terminar con ella fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado… -calló inmediatamente, sabía que había cometido un grave error porque si no era Cho el motivo del porque estaba así, no tenía otro que inventarse y tal vez eso era lo mejor.

-¿Tú terminaste con ella?, -dijo la pelirroja sorprendida -pero ella dijo que…

-Siempre ha sido una mentirosa y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… -soltó.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, -preguntó molesta -solía ser tu mejor amiga, ¿lo recuerdas…?

-Tú lo has dicho, solías serlo… -si es que algún día ellos habían sido realmente amigos pensó Harry-ahora no sabes nada sobre mi y sobre lo que me pasa.

-Solo intentó ayudarte...

-No quiero tu ayuda, no quiero la ayuda de nadie, solo quiero estar solo-mencionó, la única cosa que podía hacer para ayudarlo era lo único que ella jamás haría -ve con Neville, es al lado de él donde tienes que estar…

-Harry, Neville está igual o más preocupado por ti que yo, el es tu amigo, te estima… -agregó la pelirroja.

-Pues es hora de que ambos se ocupen más de sus cosas que de mí… -Harry se dio la vuelta para marcharse no podía seguir ni un minuto ahí, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado tensas.

-¿Qué le paso al Harry que era mi mejor amigo?... –le gritó la pelirroja a sus espaldas, Harry se detuvo…

-Creció Ginny, eso fue lo que le pasó… -el ojiverde se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero Ginny lo detuvo de su brazo, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Harry por favor, no puedo verte así, -el contempló a la pelirroja, sus ojos marrones demostraban preocupación, ella todavía se preocupaba por él, tal vez Hermione tenía razón, tal vez Ginny solo se estaba engañando, tal vez aún lo amaba pero estaba con Neville intentando olvidarlo, pero ahora era diferente, ahora él podía ver lo que el realmente sentía por ella -dime, ¿si no es Cho lo que te tiene así que te pasa? –Harry bajó su mirada hacia la mano de Ginny que aun sostenía su brazo y después la miro a los ojos, ella lo miraba preocupada, esperando que Harry explicará la razón por la cual el actuaba así, tal vez esta era su oportunidad, el momento para redimir todo lo que había hecho, ya había cometido el error de negar sus sentimientos antes, y si Ginny aun sentía lo mismo por él, estaría volviendo a cometer otro error, pensó en Neville, pero él jamás sería feliz si Ginny aún sentía algo por él y ella tampoco.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –soltó él mirándola a los ojos, Ginny no habló, solo lo miró, la conocía perfectamente para saber que estaba intentado descifrar su mirada, Harry contempló su largo cabello pelirrojo, esas pecas en sus mejillas y todos sus rasgos que él consideraba perfectos, ya no podía más, la amaba y ella necesitaba saberlo, aquel silencio lo mataba, y además el ya no tenía nada más que perder…

-Tú, tu eres lo que me pasa…

_Y ahora estoy aquí,_

_buscándola de nuevo ya no está, se fue,_

_tal vez usted la ha visto dígale,_

_que yo siempre la adore y que nunca la olvide,_

_que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed._

-¿Yo? –Ginny preguntó intentando comprender al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de su brazo.

-No lo vez, tenías razón, -soltó al fin -tuviste razón todo el tiempo, tu y yo jamás fuimos amigos, no realmente -Harry dio un paso hacia la chica, ella se quedo inmóvil -esto me está matando…, me mata verte con él y saber que fui yo el que te mando a sus brazos -Harry contempló a Ginny, su cara había perdido toda expresión, el caminó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros, -te amo Ginny, creo que siempre te he amado…

Ginny se zafó de Harry y sonrió irónicamente…

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?, esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto–dijo ella mientras retrocedía.

-¿Bromear?, ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?, ¿Querías saber lo que me pasaba?, esto me pasa, me estoy volviendo loco porque todo el día pienso en ti, en volver a besar tus labios, en abrazarte –confesó el ojiverde.

-No digas eso Harry, solo estas confundido… -mencionó Ginny con sinceridad, Harry sabia perfectamente que Ginny no lo creía.

-No estoy confundido, -aclaró -desde hace mucho tengo muy en claro mis sentimientos…

-No, tú no estás enamorado de mí, lo repetiste miles de veces, tu siempre me has visto como una hermana. –aseguró Ginny más para si misma.

-Eso era lo que creía, lo que me decía para no admitir mis sentimientos, simplemente tenía miedo- hizo una pausa -miedo de aceptarlos… -Ginny lo examinó intentando descifrar si lo que decía era real…

-No Harry, debes de estar confundido… -mencionó la pelirroja..

-No estoy confundido Ginny, maldita sea –el ojiverde se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó nuevamente por los hombros –te amo… -y al decir eso se acercó peligrosamente a ella, intentando besarla, pero Ginny se alejo…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?... –reclamó molesta…

-Intentó demostrarte mis sentimientos hacia ti…

-Tengo novio y es tú mejor amigo…

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, ¿crees que no me mata verte con él?.

-¿Qué estas intentando hacer?...

-No sé, no se lo que intento hacer, solo sé que todo esto me estaba matando y que necesitaba decírtelo, tú merecías saber que yo te amo –confesó el…

-No Harry, tu no me amas, tú solo piensas en ti, siempre lo has hecho, lo que pasa es que creías que yo siempre estaría ahí esperándote al momento que tú quisieras, y ahora que lo tuyo y lo de Cho esta arruinado, tu orgullo no puede permitir que ahora yo sea feliz con Neville, que yo haya podido olvidarte…

-Esto no tiene que ver nada con Cho, lo de Cho fue algo que me invente para no enfrentar mis sentimientos reales por ti…

-Harry detente, ya no quiero escucharte –Ginny intentó escapar pero Harry la detuvo de un brazo.

-¿Por qué?, porque temes descubrir que aún me amas… -mencionó seguro…

-¿Amarte?, No Harry, eso se termino hace mucho tiempo –aseguró.

-¿En serio?, y si se terminó entonces ¿porque has estado todos estos días tan preocupada por mí?…

-Porque se supone que eres mi amigo, -la pelirroja puso mucho énfasis en esto -porque así como tú decías quererme como una hermana, así aprendí a quererte yo.

-Realmente ¿alguna vez hemos sido amigos?... –soltó Harry, aquella pregunta Ginny se la había hecho cuando le confesó que lo amaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirroja confundida…

-¿No lo recuerdas? Esa fue la pregunta que tú me hiciste cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

-Y si mal no recuerdo dijiste que solo estaba confundida… -mencionó

-Pues no, tenias razón, has tenido razón todo el tiempo…, y si lo que sentías por mi se parece al menos la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti, ese amor no pudo haberse terminado tan pronto…

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacer esto, no tienes ningún derecho a hacernos esto, no ahora… -Ginny le gritó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, -tuviste muchas oportunidades en el pasado para hacerlo, ahora ya es muy tarde… -la pelirroja intentó marcharse pero Harry se interpuso nuevamente en su camino

-No, yo se que aun no muy es tarde porque sé que aun sientes algo por mí, se que debí de haber hecho esto cuando me di cuenta que te amaba como un loco, pero te lo estoy diciendo ahora, antes de que de verdad sea demasiado tarde…

-Es que ya es demasiado tarde Harry, -Ginny le contestó molesta -estoy con Neville tu mejor amigo, -le recordó -respeta eso.

-Ginny por favor, no cometas el mismo error que yo, ocultando tus sentimientos solo por no hacerle daño a los demás.

-Es Neville de la persona de la que estamos hablando… -respondió indignada.

-Y es precisamente por eso, porque es mi mejor amigo y no es justo que ambos lo engañemos…

-Yo no estoy engañando a Neville, yo lo amo... –aseguró la pelirroja.

-No, eso no es cierto, yo sé que no es cierto –mencionó Harry a punto de romperse.

-Ah sí ¿Y según tú como sabes esto? –desafió la pelirroja.

-Porque tengo grabada en mi mente cada una de las miradas que tú me dabas cuando decías que me ambas, porque los he visto, a ti y a Neville y jamás lo has mirado de la manera en que me mirabas así, -Harry dio un paso hacia la pelirroja, ella en respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia atrás intentando poner distancia entre ellos -porque aunque lo niegues mil veces aún puedo ver esa mirada en tus ojos, -Ginny tropezó con la pared, Harry lo aprovechó para volver a hacercarse a ella -nada de eso ha cambiado… -soltó al momento que volvía a intentar besar a la chica, pero Ginny fue más rápida y sin que Harry lo viniera venir fue lanzado hacia atrás.

-Deja de ser tan arrogante Harry, -le gritó -ya no te amo, tú mismo hiciste que yo enterrara el amor que tenia por ti con cada uno de tus desplantes, ahora no puedes venir a decirme todo esto y así como un día me toco respetar el hecho de que me dijeras que amabas a Cho, así tienes que respetar el hecho de que ahora amo a Neville y que quiero estar con él… -Ginny se encaminó hacia el estadio, mientras Harry volvía a ponerse de pie…

-Ginny, Harry –una voz familiar se oyó al fondo… -venía a buscarlos, ¿todo bien? –preguntó Neville a su novia cuando se la topo…

-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?... –fingió la chica, Neville se encaminó hacia donde estaba Harry…

-Me alegra, el equipo te necesita… -le dijo a su amigo, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro…

-Nev, Harry no va a regresar al equipo –confesó la pelirroja.

-¿Pero dijiste que todo estaba bien?..., Harry ¿estás bien? –Neville preguntó al darse cuenta que Harry tenía los ojos hinchados.

-Estoy bien Neville, de hecho me siento mucho mejor ahora que Ginny y yo platicamos, -añadió el ojiverde y miró a Ginny, esta le clavo la mirada -estaba a punto de decirle que si Angelina me acepta quiero jugar ese partido mañana… -Neville le sonrió y le pasó el brazo por la espalda…

-Claro que querrá, tu y Ginny son los mejores jugadores que Gryffindor pueda tener… -mencionó Neville mientras se encaminaban de nuevo al estadio.

_Y dígale también,_

_que solo junto a ella puedo respirar,_

_no hay brillo en las estrellas,_

_ya ni el sol me calienta y estoy muy solo aquí,_

_no se a donde fue, por favor dígale usted._


	40. Cap 38: Someone's watching over me

CAPITULO 38

SOMEONE WATCHING OVER ME

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

El tiempo siempre había pasado volando, o al menos, eso era lo que ella sentía, sobre todo en esos momentos que estaban llenos de felicidad, lo que sí era claro es que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, porque ahora que necesitaba que los días y las horas pasaran rápido, el tiempo se empeñaba en hacer exactamente lo contrario. El mes de octubre estaba por terminar, había pasado casi un mes desde que ella había perdido a Ron para siempre y sin embargo esos últimos instantes de felicidad con el pelirrojo parecían estar a años de distancia.

Los preparativos para Halloween cada vez estaban más cerca y todos a su alrededor parecían más contentos y entusiasmados de lo habitual. Draco había salido hace dos semanas de la enfermería y había mantenido su palabra de alejarse completamente de ella. Luna era la única persona con la que hablaba, ya que todos la odiaban gracias a que sabían que Hermione literalmente le había roto el corazón a Ron confesando su amor por Draco, pero la rubia no estaba a su lado todo el tiempo. Ella era de cuarto y tenía sus propias actividades, lo único que la hacía olvidarse un poco de sus problemas era la tarea. Desde hacía un mes sus notas habían vuelto a subir considerablemente y volvía a ser la persona que más puntos aportaba para su casa. Su velocidad en lectura aumentaba a un ritmo que cualquiera consideraría asombroso pues pasaba de leer dos libros a la semana a hacer uno casi a diario, y es que tenía que mantener su mente ocupada porque el dolor que sentía últimamente era insoportable. Afortunadamente, Snape le dio el pretexto perfecto para mantenerse su mente ocupada, ya que el profesor había sorprendido al grupo hablando entusiastamente sobre las celebraciones de Halloween y como "premio" había dejado un extenso ensayo sobre la caída de Voldemort.

-Ese es el verdadero motivo por el cual todos ustedes deberían de celebrar… -mencionó Snape después de decir que el ensayo sería entregado el 31 de Octubre, sin falta, y que se dedicaría esa clase a hablar sobre la caída de Voldemort y las implicaciones que tuvo en las vidas de los demás, lo cual fue odiado por todos porque generalmente los profesores les permitían hacer nada ese día.

Hermione pasaba las tardes enteras en la biblioteca leyendo diversos libros sobre el tema, se exigió hacer un trabajo exhaustivo a cerca de la caída de Voldemort para mantener la mente ocupada. El que también parecía estar haciendo lo mismo era Draco, Hermione creía conocer un poco al rubio y él no era de las personas que amaba la biblioteca, de hecho las últimas veces que lo había visto ahí era porque habían tenido que hacer un trabajo en equipo y el único lugar neutral era la biblioteca; sin embargo desde el ensayo Draco se dedicó a pasar las tardes en la biblioteca tomando casi los mismos libros que la castaña, por lo que deducía que trabajaba en el mismo ensayo que ella, él tampoco tenía amigos, y ella lo sabía perfectamente porque nadie de su casa hablaba con él, lo consideraban la vergüenza de Slytherin desde que había perdido el duelo contra Ron y desde que toda la escuela creía que había tenido un romance con ella, una sangre sucia. Así que Hermione suponía que las únicas dos personas que no tenían interés alguno en celebrar Halloween serían las únicas que tendrían hecho el trabajo a tiempo. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse nuevamente triste, un impulso la hizo cerrar el libro, si continuaba trabajando terminaría su ensayo, y después no tendría ningún pretexto en el cual gastar su tiempo. Guardó su pergamino y tomó un libro al azar para sacarlo de la biblioteca.

Caminaría por los pasillos del castillo. No tenía ganas de ir a la sala común, así que decidió andar por ahí sin un rumbo fijo, pero algo la hizo mirar hacia atrás. Entonces Draco dobló la esquina. Hermione corrió hacia donde el rubio se había ido pero al llegar al pasillo no encontró a nadie, por un instante, sólo por un instante sintió que él la había estado siguiendo, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente al recordar que el prometió salir de su vida. Sin embargo, aquella no era la primera vez que tenía la sensación de que Draco la vigilaba, aunque sí la primera vez que se hacía consiente de que algo así sucedía y no sería la última, y lo comprobaría algunos días después.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos!– mencionó la bibliotecaria–. Es hora que se vayan a su sala común, en 20 minutos nadie podrá andar fuera de sus casas. –dijo tajante. Hermione se espantó, no se había dado cuenta de la hora, cerró el libro y metió sus cosas en la mochila y miró alrededor para saber quién era la otra persona que había perdido el sentido del tiempo en un lugar como la biblioteca. Lo más probable es que fuera alguien de Ravenclaw, pero entonces se encontró con que Draco estaba sentado en la mesa detrás del anaquel donde ella se encontraba. Ella suspiró y se preguntó seriamente si realmente Draco estaba ahí por tarea o por alguna otra razón, así que intentó retrasar su partida esperando que fuera el rubio el primero en salir, pero eso jamás ocurrió por lo que la bibliotecaria terminó echándolos fuera a los dos. Caminaron en silencio casi a la par por un largo pasillo hasta que este se dividió en dos, y ambos debían tomar caminos diferentes ya que Gryffindor y Slytherin se encontraban en direcciones totalmente opuestas, así que la castaña comenzó a caminar más despacio para percatarse que Draco y ella tomarán sus rumbos correctos.

"Solo eran figuraciones tuyas" se mencionó a sí misma cuando el rubio se dirigió rumbo a su sala común, "jamás volverá a hablarte, no después de lo que le hiciste" –completó la frase en su mente mientras se encaminó hacia Gryffindor. No fue hasta llegar al pasillo que daba al retrato de la dama gorda que sintió un peso detrás de ella, caminó cinco pasos pero antes de llegar al retrato se giró, fue entonces cuando lo descubrió, el rubio intentó esconderse torpemente, pero era demasiado tarde puesto que la castaña lo había visto.

-¡Hey…! -le gritó desde lejos, pero Draco había dado la vuelta y caminaba a grandes zancadas en dirección opuesta a Hermione -¡Hey…! -insistió la castaña mientras corría detrás de él.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?–. Exigió la castaña en cuanto lo alcanzó-. ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

-No…- tartamudeó. –Yo sólo… caminaba…

-¿Caminabas?- preguntó Hermione sin creerle. -¿Y qué parte de tu caminata incluía hacerlo exactamente por donde yo iba?

-No me di cuenta por dónde iba… - contestó intentando sonar ácidamente.

-¿No te dabas cuenta?, Slytherin está al lado opuesto de aquí –exclamó la castaña.

-No tenía intenciones de ir a Slytherin, sólo quería caminar por ahí…- argumentó el rubio.

-¿Y justamente eso incluía ir detrás de mí? –ironizó la castaña.

-No te estaba siguiendo -aseguró el rubio.

-¿No?, Y los demás días, ¿tampoco me seguías? –preguntó sin pensarlo.

-¿Cuáles otros días? -refutó Draco, pero su mirada le confirmó que no habían sido sólo figuraciones suyas.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Tú jamás entrabas a la biblioteca, sólo lo hacías cuando yo te obligaba… ¿Es casualidad que los días que decido quedarme hasta tarde tú haces lo mismo, y los días que salgo temprano casualmente tú también lo haces?

-No sé de qué hablas, ni siquiera me daba cuenta que estabas ahí –negó el rubio.

-¡Draco deja de mentir! –reclamó Hermione.

-No tengo porque mentirte… - se hizo el desentendido el ojigris.

-¡Claro que mientes! Siempre has sido un terrible mentiroso -señaló la castaña.

-Eso no es… - trastabilló, pero sus pálidas mejillas adquirieron un sospechoso rubor.

-¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? –interrumpió la castaña.

-No te estoy siguiendo. Y es mejor que me vaya antes de que un prefecto nos vea…

-¿En serio? ¿Un prefecto? Eso no te preocupó antes, si lo hubiera hecho no hubieras caminado en dirección contraria a Slytherin para seguirme.

-Ya te dije que sólo quería caminar por ahí…-espetó fastidiado-. Ahora déjame ir –protestó cuando la castaña le atajó el paso.

-No, no hasta que me digas por qué me has estado siguiendo.

-Por última vez…, ¡No te he estado siguiendo! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Eso respóndelo tú… - se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas la castaña, el rubio se quedó sin habla por unos instantes.

-Sabes una cosa, no tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación de mis actos -le respondió cortantemente.

-Sí, si me incluyen a mí. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que decidió dejarme de hablar, el que me alejó para supuestamente no hacerme daño… Y ahora me persigue a todos lados como si fuera mi sombra -aclaró Hermione, Draco se quedó callado unos instantes, después respiró hondo y puso esa mirada altiva que Hermione había dejado de ver hace meses en él.

-¿Acaso te crees tan importante para que alguien como yo gaste su tiempo en ti? Me alejé de ti por una simple razón… Yo soy un Slytherin, y un Malfoy Hermione, y tú… -el rubio hizo una pausa-. Y tú siempre serás una simple sangre sucia-. La castaña se quedó sin aliento, hacía mucho tiempo que él no la llamaba de aquella manera, Draco se percató que la castaña ya no lucharía más y se fue a grandes zancadas lejos de ella.

Los sueños iban de mal en peor, aparecían todas las noches más claros que nunca, Hermione no entendía la razón, sobre todo porque Ron ahora parecía odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, por lo tanto no había motivo por el cual el pelirrojo pudiera dar su vida a cambio de la de ella. Sin embargo los últimos sucesos con Draco hacían que aquella frase que el rubio le había dicho semanas atrás retumbara en su cabeza: "No es a Ron al que tienes que alejar, es a mí, sé que lo sabes". ¿Podría Draco tener razón?, necesitaba averiguarlo pronto, mientras tenía que sacar toda la información posible acerca de Voldemort; y aunque su ensayo sobre él estaba terminado, era el pretexto ideal para seguir en la biblioteca leyendo sobre el tema. Tenía que leer todos los libros de historia para encontrar algún indicio de que él pudiera regresar de alguna manera, y ella trataría de que en la clase de Snape del siguiente día discutieran el punto de su posible regreso.

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Draco no estuviera con ella, pero él no estaba ahí, por primera vez se sintió sola en mucho tiempo, puesto que Luna hoy no había venido a buscarla después de las clases, y cuando Luna no estaba le bastaba con alzar la mirada para darse cuenta que Draco se encontraba en algún lugar cerca de ella. Ese momento de aparente soledad le hizo recordar a Ron, y el hecho de que él no estaba a su lado, por lo que las ganas de ir a la biblioteca la abandonaron, dobló a la izquierda en el primer pasillo y caminó sin rumbo fijo, siguió caminando así hasta que llegó a un pasillo alejado que se dividía en dos. Miró a ambos lados antes de doblar a la izquierda pero vio que Luna se dirigía hacia la derecha y decidió seguirla para conversar un rato con ella, quizá con eso se olvidaría por un momento del sentimiento que la embargaba, sin embargo ya cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina oyó otra voz que la hizo detenerse en seco.

-Hermione me descubrió ayer, siguiéndola –mencionó la voz del rubio.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sucedió? Se supone que era tu deber tener cuidado –Luna reclamó, se escuchaba bastante molesta.

-Lo sé ¿pero que querías que hiciera? -señaló el rubio.

-No lo sé… ¿No eres tú el que siempre tiene las grandes ideas? –preguntó sarcástica-. Por lo menos dime que te inventaste algo bueno y que te creyó.

-No sé si me creyó, pero sí dejé muy en claro que no tenía intenciones de seguirla. Además, qué más da, ya no me queda nada por perder y ambos tenemos que asegurarnos de que ella esté bien– añadió el rubio.

-Bueno al menos ella parece estar bien -comentó Luna un poco más serena, Hermione no pudo entender a cerca de lo que estaban hablando. -Lo sé, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que pensamos… - agregó Draco, y después hubo un silencio. -¿Y los sueños? –preguntó el rubio.

-Todos los días… - la voz de Luna sonó preocupada. - Sabes bien que pensaba que alejando a Ron de su vida los sueños iban a desaparecer pero ha sido todo lo contrario, ahora son más constantes y más claros.

-Está más triste sin él -observó Draco. - ¿Qué esperabas?

-Eso es sólo en caso de que tu teoría sea cierta… -terció Luna, con cierto tono escéptico.

-¡Sabes que tengo razón! - dijo con arrogancia. -A ti te pasó lo mismo, a mí me pasó lo mismo…

-Hermione acababa de besarte -contradijo Luna. -¿No habías esperado eso toda tu vida?, -inquirió, pero el rubio no contestó. -Debe de haber otra explicación…

-Mientras lo averiguas creo que no debería ir a la clase de Snape de mañana –advirtió Draco.

-¿En serio?-Luna rió -¿Y cómo piensas que voy a lograr eso?

-No sé…, ¿No se supone que eres su mejor amiga? ¡Invéntate algo!

-Jamás conseguiré que Hermione falte a una clase -refutó Luna.

-Pues tienes que hacerlo, si Hermione va a esa clase corre un grave peligro, y lo sabes -aseguró Draco, Hermione se sorprendió ante esto, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué corro un grave peligro yendo a clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? –preguntó, apareciendo detrás de la rubia.

-¡Hermione! –respingaron al mismo tiempo ambos rubios.

-¿Estabas escuchándonos? –inquirió nerviosa Luna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has hecho? –exigió Malfoy, pero él también estaba nervioso.

-La que debería estar haciendo preguntas soy yo. ¿Quieren explicarme por qué no debería de ir a la clase de Snape, mañana? –Hermione cruzó los brazos molesta.

-Hermione, Draco y yo sólo hablábamos de… - Luna miró a Draco buscando ayuda porque sin duda no tenía una razón justificable.

-De que mañana Snape querrá hablar de quién tú sabes – mencionó Draco sin titubear, la castaña lo observó intentando entender la coherencia de aquellas palabras, mientras Luna le dedicaba al rubio una mirada de incredulidad y de reproche.

-Nos dejó un ensayo entero sobre él, aparte mañana es un aniversario más de su muerte, es obvio de que Snape querrá hablar de él – refutó Luna.

-Exacto -coincidió él. - Ya tienes bastante pensando que esos sueños donde él está incluido serán reales en algún futuro, lo único que quiero evitar es que Snape te ayude a reforzar esas ridículas ideas.

-¡No son ridículas! Tú también tenías esos sueños, también creías que eso podría pasar –le recordó la castaña.

-¿Qué?-interrumpió Luna. - ¿Le dijiste eso?, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –Hermione se sorprendió de que Luna le hablara a Draco de esa forma, ellos jamás se habían hablado, de hecho Hermione intentó recordar las veces que gracias a ella, ellos estuvieron cerca, pero siempre se habían ignorado, ahora Luna hablaba con Draco como si siempre hubieran sido amigos.

-No sabía que tenía que decirte toda mi vida -ironizó Draco. –Además, todo eso fue antes de… -guardó silencio y miró a Luna con complicidad.

-¡Pero eso era importante! –interrumpió Luna antes de que Malfoy terminara su frase.

-Dejen de gritarse y explíquenme qué diablos está pasando - exigió Hermione, y de repente los miró a los dos comprendiendo todo. -¿Tú también has estado vigilándome como él? –Hermione acusó a Luna.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Luna sorprendida. –No Hermione, claro que no, eres mi amiga…

-¿Mi amiga?, ¿En serio? ¡Y si eres mi amiga por qué me mientes!

-No te estoy mintiendo, Hermione.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y Draco son amigos?, jamás lo has soportado. –El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina a Luna.

-¿Yo amigo de Lovegood? ¡Jamás! - el rubio enfatizó esa última palabra.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte - agregó la rubia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Ahora mismo ustedes dos van a explicarme qué significa toda esta tontería! –exigió la castaña, Draco y Luna se miraron nerviosamente.

-Hermione… -Luna tartamudeó.

-Está bien, yo voy a decirte qué es exactamente lo que está pasando –dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?, pero… -refutó Luna.

-Lo que pasa es que Luna y yo estamos evitando que te pongas en ridículo- interrumpió el rubio.

-¿Ridículo? -dijo Hermione sorprendida ante esa respuesta, Luna miró al rubio con incredulidad.

-Claro, estás tan obsesionada con eso de los sueños y con que Voldemort va a regresar que estoy seguro que atacarás con un montón de preguntas a Snape, y terminarás diciendo algo ridículo y alarmando a todos los demás sin razón.

-Eso no… -la castaña intentó refutar, pero el rubio tenía razón, al menos ese era el plan que había ideado unos días atrás. –Yo no estoy obsesionada con esos sueños, y en todo caso ustedes también creyeron en ellos en algún momento… ¿Qué cambió ahora? –Ninguno de los dos contestó a pesar de que Hermione los observaba con aquella mirada severa que siempre hacia que las personas temieran.

-¿Tú también crees que solo estoy haciendo el ridículo?, ¿Qué lo haré mañana? –Preguntó la castaña a la rubia, Luna tuvo miedo de mirarla a los ojos-. ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, la única persona en esta escuela que aún creía en mí! –reclamó dolida la castaña.

-Hermione, creo en ti, lo que pasa es que ya no quiero que te hagas más daño –confesó la rubia.

-¿Más daño?, Luna tú fuiste la que me dijiste que esos sueños podrían significar algo más.

-Lo sé, pero es que yo no sabía de lo que hablaba en ese entonces -se justificó la chica de ojos azules.

-Contéstame Luna -dijo severamente-. ¿Creías o no en que estos sueños eran reales? -la rubia calló-. ¿Dime? –exigió Hermione.

-Sí –aceptó-. Creía que eran reales –concluyó bajando la mirada, Draco suspiró exasperado.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – terció la castaña.

-Hermione, porque es absolutamente ridículo –intervino el rubio.

-Draco estoy hablando con Luna, y quiero que ella me conteste.

-Hermione yo…

-¡Luna! –Draco le advirtió.

-Ver todo el dolor que eso te ha ocasionado -agregó Luna por fin. -Mira todo lo que has hecho por alejar a Ron, lo único que ha hecho todo esto es hacerte demasiado daño.

-Lo sé Luna, lo sé, pero si Ron estará a salvo todo vale la pena.

-¿Ves? -interrumpió el rubio. - Eso es precisamente lo que queremos evitar mañana, Hermione olvida de una vez esos ridículos sueños, olvídate de toda esa estupidez.

-¿Estupidez? No te parecía una estupidez cuando me pediste que no te dejara convertirte en la persona que estás destinada a ser –soltó sin pensarlo, Draco palideció de repente.

-¡Hermione! –recriminó Luna…

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? –le preguntó.

-No… yo no… -la rubia titubeó.

-Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda –refutó Draco-. Y la persona que estoy o no estoy destinada a ser, no es tu problema, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte más –exclamó el rubio.

-Pues tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte si lo que yo hago es una estupidez o no, yo jamás te he pedido que te preocupes por mí -puntualizó la castaña.

-Tienes razón Hermione, termina haciendo de tu vida lo que quieras –finalizó Draco y se marchó a grandes zancadas de ahí.

Hermione miró a Luna, esta solo bajó la mirada y la castaña termino marchándose de ahí también sin dirigirle la palabra a la rubia.

La primera clase de aquella mañana era la de Snape, Hermione miró hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, se sentía enojada con él porque no entendiera todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo y encima aún seguía teniendo la sensación de que él y Luna le estaban ocultando algo importante pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar sus emociones porque Snape arribó a la clase de la forma tempestiva en la que lo hacía siempre.

-Sus ensayos sobre la mesa, ahora –ordenó mientras que todos se levantaban a dejar su trabajo, ella también lo hizo aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, el único que no se paró fue Draco, algo que le sorprendió porque ella sabía muy bien que Draco había estado trabajando en ese ensayo durante aquellas tardes en la biblioteca. Cuando todos se sentaron el rubio finalmente se paró, observó a Snape y le dedicó una mirada que Hermione había dejado de ver en Draco hace tiempo atrás, ni siquiera el día anterior después de lo que ambos se habían dicho, él la había mirado de aquella manera, el rubio dejó su ensayo y regresó a su asiento sin quitar la mirada del profesor, quien también le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

-¿Y ahora…? –Hizo una pausa y sonrió sarcásticamente mirando a Draco. -¿Quién quiere empezar a comentar su tarea? –requirió el profesor Snape, un silencio reinó en el salón, ninguno quería empezar y Hermione tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Potter? –dijo Snape de repente, ese nombre sobresaltó a la castaña, no esperaba que fuera precisamente Harry al primero que el profesor se dirigiera, Hermione, como la mayoría del salón, miró hacia donde el ojiverde se encontraba, Harry también parecía sorprendido, la castaña se detuvo a observarlo por un instante, un dejo de tristeza se hizo presente, Harry no se veía bien, de hecho parecía que no hubiera dormido en un par de semanas, y su cara estaba completamente desencajada, probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que aquella noche hace 14 años atrás sus padres habían muerto.

El ojiverde le dirigió a Snape una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser yo el primero? –objetó._ Hermione, que aún observaba a Harry comenzó a tener una extraña sensación en el estómago,_ no entendía como Snape había elegido precisamente al ojiverde cuando él sabía que sus padres habían sido parte del grupo de aurores que había logrado darle fin a aquel mounstro, solo que ellos no habían tenido la suerte de salir con vida, _de repente toda aquella situación empezó a carecer de completo sentido._

-Tal vez por el hecho de que sus padres se encontraban en el lugar donde Voldemort fue derrotado -terció Snape en completa calma. –Me parece que sería una buena forma de rendirles homenaje, sus padres fueron las últimas víctimas de una larga lista, de hecho debe estar agradecido de no haberse encontrado en aquel momento con ellos, si no hubiera tenido el mismo destino, supuse que le gustaría rememorar la fecha -aseveró Snape, _mientras Hermione repasaba de nuevo cada una de sus palabras, algo no estaba encajando del todo, "ultimas víctimas" "no haberse encontrado en aquel momento con ellos"._

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que quiero rememorar algo así? –agregó Harry, su voz sonó un poco lejana para la castaña, pero ella sabía que él tenía razón, mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a tener un dolor intenso. Snape caminó a grandes zancadas hasta donde el ojiverde se encontraba.

-Porque gracias a Voldemort se perdieron muchas vidas, porque él representa una de las etapas más oscuras de la historia mágica, y lo único que a ustedes les importa este día son sus estúpidas celebraciones, cuando mucha gente inocente murió por él.

_La imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange apuntándole a la cara se hizo presente, de repente Ron se atravesó en medio dándole el hechizo por completo._

-¿No pensaba eso cuando usted era uno de sus seguidores?, ¿o sí? – una voz familiar sonó en lo alto, el tono en su voz hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara, Snape se volteó en seco hacia Draco Malfoy, mirándolo con una intensa furia, mientras todo el salón exclamaba y murmuraba. – ¿Acaso no lo sabían?, ¿Por qué no nos muestra a todos la marca que tiene en su brazo izquierdo? – demandó Draco.

_Una imagen apareció en la mente de la castaña, un brazo con una serpiente tatuada, ella jamás había visto la marca de Voldemort tatuada en un brazo, sin embargo aquella imagen parecía tan real en su cabeza que esta empezó a dolerle fuertemente. _

_- ¿_Se ha quedado sin palabras profesor? –el rubio enfatizó mucho la última palabra. Snape caminó hacia donde el rubio se encontraba subió su brazo derecho, se desabrochó la manga y mostró su brazo al salón. Se oyeron voces de exclamación por todo el salón, el profesor Snape tenía apenas visible una cicatriz demasiado borrosa.

-¿Pero profesor? –Preguntó nerviosamente otra voz en el salón. -¿Acaso no fue usted el que dio la información a los aurores para su captura?

_El dolor de cabeza de Hermione comenzó a ser insoportable._

Snape regresó hacia la otra voz que le había hablado, abrochó de nuevo su manga…

-Jamás me he orgullecido de lo que fui – aclaró la voz del profesor Snape. - Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de sus padres - Snape regresó de nuevo a ver a Malfoy, quien lo miró asesinamente, todos los demás comenzaron a murmurar…

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que fueron o hicieron mis padres, profesor –exclamó Malfoy con voz fuerte.

-¿Y su muerte?, ¿O ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerda el motivo real por el cual ellos están muertos? –Insistió Snape, Draco se quedó en silencio sin decir una sola palabra, Hermione lo miró, el rubio tenía la cara completamente pálida, y sus ojos estaban vacíos.

_-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la castaña._

_-No tenemos mucho tiempo, él está por llegar… -Draco les tiró a Harry y a Ron sus varitas, y le dio amablemente a Hermione la suya. - ¡Salgan de aquí ahora! - Ron y Harry corrieron escaleras arriba pero Hermione se quedó ahí. – ¡Ahora! -Draco le gritó a Hermione._

_-¡Gracias! -la castaña abrazó impulsivamente a Draco y éste le devolvió el abrazo._

_-¡Hermione! –gritó Ron, lo que hizo que ambos se separaran._

_La imagen cambió abruptamente… _

_-Nooo… -Voldemort gritó fuertemente. -¡Tú, los dejaste escapar…! ¡Avada kedavra! -la castaña cerró los ojos de repente pero una fuerza la arrastró hacia afuera… _

-Nadie tiene la culpa de que su vida sea un asco –la castaña escuchó la voz de Draco en el fondo, todo le daba vueltas y no entendía dónde estaba exactamente…

-¡Fuera de mi clase! –gritó Snape de repente.

_Hermione escuchaba esas voces mientras peleaba por dejar de ver todas esas imágenes que de repente le llegaban…_

"_Tienes tierra en la nariz por cierto, quítatela"_

"_Ahora sé porqué no tiene amigos"_

"_Para eso son los amigos…"_

"_Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia"_

"_¡Pagarás por eso, Malfoy! ¡Traga-babosas!"_

-No me iré hasta que pare con esto. – Lo enfrentó el rubio.

"_Sabes cuál es la solución ¿no?"_

"_No... ¿Cuál es?"_

"_¡La próxima vez que haya un baile ten el valor de pedírmelo antes de que lo haga otro, y no como último recurso!"_

-Siempre serás la misma escoria de siempre Malfoy, el mismo cobarde que jamás admitirá que sólo hay una persona por la que te preocupas en esta habitación -espetó Snape.

"_No dejes a Lavender sola ahí fuera… estará preocupada por ti."_

"_¡Oppungo!"_

"_Te adoro, Hermione"_

"_Que Lavender no te oiga decir eso"_

"_No me oirá, o quizá sí... ¡y entonces me dejará!"_

"_¡Sectusempra!"_

–_Bellatrix Lestrange le apuntaba directamente a ella…_

-Por lo menos yo tengo alguien que me importa, y jamás haría nada para que terminara muerta -soltó Draco sin pensarlo, Snape empuñó su varita…

_-_Noooo_- gritó la castaña a medida que Ron se desvanecía en sus brazos…_

Todo el salón la miró de repente ante aquel grito, Hermione se había parado abruptamente de su asiento y se había dejado caer de rodillas en el piso.

-¡Hermione! - exclamó Malfoy asustado, mientras la castaña se llevaba las manos a la cara, Snape retrocedió hacia la pared.

-¡Nooo, Rooonnn, noooo! –gritó de repente llevándose sus manos hacia su pelo, desesperada, la única imagen que tenía en su mente era a Ron en sus brazos herido casi inconsciente.

Ron en un impulso se dirigió hacia la castaña, pero Draco había sido más rápido…

-¡Hermione, mírame! – exclamó el rubio mientras la tomaba de las mejillas. - Hermione -pero la castaña giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro incontrolablemente.

-¡Ron por favor noooo, lo prometiste, tú lo prometiste…! - gritó de nuevo.

-¿Hermione? –exclamó Ron profundamente consternado, el pelirrojo se hincó a su lado.

-Hermione, mírame –volvió a decir Malfoy. – Él está aquí, está bien - Hermione miró hacia donde se encontraba Ron y después le dirigió una mirada a Malfoy.

El mundo se volvió completamente gris.

Draco en un instinto tomó a Hermione en sus brazos que había caído inconsciente en el piso y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, casi todo el salón fue detrás de ellos incluido Ron.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Madame Pomfrey cuando llegó a la enfermería, mientras Draco la colocaba cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Tuvo una crisis –Malfoy puso mucho énfasis en esto. – En la clase del profesor Snape.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Ron de repente.

-Necesito que todos salgan de aquí -gritó Madame Pomfrey, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Snape y McGonagall entraron rápidamente a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo está? -la preguntó la profesora.

-Está inconsciente…

-¡Profesora esto no le puede estar pasando a ella, no a ella! –exclamó desesperado Malfoy.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? –volvió a insistir Ron.

-Señor Weasley, todos ustedes –de repente McGonagall se percató que la enfermería estaba abarrotada de curiosos y de algunas personas que aún estimaban a Hermione a pesar de todo -Necesito que todos salgan de aquí, vamos –ordenó la profesora.

-No, yo quiero…

-¡Todos afuera, ahora! -gritó Snape.

-Yo no me iré a ningún lado hasta saber que ella estará bien –se opuso Ron.

-Yo tampoco -otra voz sonó de repente, era Harry.

-¡Ambos afuera! –gritó McGonagall, los dos chicos se espantaron pues jamás habían escuchado a McGonagall gritar de tal forma.

Ron y Harry fueron dirigidos a la salida por el profesor Snape.

-Potter –mencionó McGonagall antes de que la puerta de la enfermería fuera cerrada–. Necesito que busques a la señorita Lovegood y le digas que es urgente que venga a la enfermería, ahora.

-¿Crees que…? –McGonagall le preguntó a Madame Pomfrey en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-No lo sé, lo importante es que recupere la conciencia, no lo sabremos hasta entonces.

-Ya estará contento, profesor -Draco enfrentó a Snape-. Al fin logró lo que quería.

-Tal vez allá fuera sea sólo tu profesor, pero aquí eres…

-¡Ya basta! –gritó McGonagall. -Es mejor que salga de aquí profesor Snape, se le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

-Lo estaba teniendo hasta que el decidió retarme.

-Solo quería que parará con esto –refutó Draco.

-Y crees que…

-¡Profesor Snape ya basta!, es mejor que regrese a su salón y controle a sus alumnos-advirtió McGonagall, el profesor no hizo nada por continuar la discusión, así que salió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

Un alboroto se hizo afuera cuando Snape salió por lo que McGonagall tuvo que ir a controlarlos.

-Nadie puede pasar ahora -pero la profesora no podría controlar a Ron que intentaba por todos los medios entrar a la enfermería.

-Era a mí a quien le hablaba, ¿por qué él sí puede estar a dentro? –preguntó enojado, refiriéndose a Draco.

-¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar! -exclamó una voz atrás.

McGonagall se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Quiero que todos vayan a sus salones, ahora! –ordenó, todos empezaron a marcharse de ahí, a excepción de Ron –Weasley, usted también –advirtió McGonagall.

-No me pienso ir, necesito saber que está bien –peleó.

-¡Ella estará bien, ahora váyase! Luna, ¿cómo llegó tan rápido hasta aquí? -cuestionó la profesora cuando la rubia por fin logró esquivar a todos y llegar hasta la puerta.

-Malfoy me avisó -Luna le mostró una moneda a McGonagall, ella suspiró y le abrió la puerta para que entrara, la rubia corrió hacia el interior de la enfermería, Ron intentó hacer lo mismo pero Minerva le bloqueó la entrada.

-Señor Weasley, regrese a su salón.

-¿Por qué Malfoy y Luna pueden entrar y yo no? –protestó.

-¡Ron! -gritó Ginny desde la distancia, detrás de ella venía Harry. -¿Qué le pasó a Hermione?, ¿Está bien?

McGonagall aprovechó que Ron se distrajo para regresar a la enfermería y cerrar con llave.

-...le decía que él se lo había prometido, entonces le dije que lo mirara, que él estaba bien, por un momento nos observó y entonces se desmayó – explicó Draco, luego guardó silencio, Luna lo miraba con tristeza y después miró a Hermione que yacía sobre la camilla. Luna volteó la mirada y se encontró con McGonagall.

-¿Por qué ella, profesora? - preguntó consternada.

-Ya te lo he dicho Luna, no lo sé... No tengo una explicación clara –confesó McGonagall.

-Pero pudo haber sido sólo una crisis –dijo esperanzado Malfoy. -Eso no significa que ella tenga que pasar por esto.

-Draco, todos sabemos cómo terminará esto -señaló Luna.

-No –refutó el rubio. -Hasta que no despierte no podemos estar seguros.

-Pero debemos estar preparados –sentenció McGonagall. -Ella podría necesitarlos, son los únicos que pueden ayudarla en esto. Luna necesito que le explique todos los detalles al señor Malfoy, intentaremos hacer lo mismo que hicimos con él.

Luna y Draco se miraron, la rubia asintió, Draco sabía que en otras circunstancias Luna hubiera rebatido esa orden, pero ahora ambos tenían algo en común.

-Ahora necesito que ustedes dos regresen a sus salones -agregó la profesora. -Si hay algún cambio les avisaremos.

-No pienso moverme de aquí –dijo rotundo Draco.

-Ni yo tampoco -agregó Luna.

-No sabemos cuándo vaya a despertar, usted tardó 3 días enteros señor Malfoy, no pueden estar aquí tanto tiempo, los demás empezarán a hacer preguntas. Además necesito saber si alguien más resultó afectado con todo esto.

-¿Pero profesora…?

-Ya fue suficiente caos que haya sucedido enfrente de todos, necesito que actúen como lo han venido haciendo –explicó McGonagall, y Luna y Draco le dieron la razón.

-Nos turnaremos entonces -resolvió Draco.

-Sí -coincidió Luna. –Alguien de nosotros tiene que estar presente en el momento en el que se despierte.

-Bueno está bien. Pero por ahora necesito que ambos se vayan a clases, por la tarde hablaremos de esto -finalizó la profesora McGonagall.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se acostumbraban a la claridad del lugar, la cabeza le dolía fuertemente y de repente se sintió perdida, se obligó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le recordó todo de golpe.

-Ron...

Tenía que verlo, tenía que asegurarse de que Harry había cumplido aquella promesa, él no podía irse, ella lo necesitaba, ella lo amaba... Se incorporó rápidamente, vio a su alrededor y supo que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero estaba vacía a excepción de una figura borrosa que sentía estaba a su lado.

-Ron... Ron ¿dónde está? –preguntó desesperadamente mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó temeroso, no fue hasta ese momento que ella se percató de la persona que estaba a su lado, la castaña lo miró y después miró a su alrededor, algo no estaba bien, faltaban heridos y gente, faltaba él... y la razón estaba a su lado.

-¿Tú...? -exclamó mientras su respiración se volvía demasiado agitada, él era el culpable de todo. -¡Era una trampa! –Gritó con rabia, mientras se levantaba de la cama. -¡Nos engañaste! -Hermione comenzó a buscar desesperada a su alrededor pero no encontró su varita en ningún lado así que comenzó a golpear con sus puños al rubio. –¡Confiamos en ti!-

-¡Hermione, escúchame...! –Draco intentó controlarla agarrándola de los brazos pero ella se zafaba y seguía intentando golpearlo.

-¡Confiamos en ti, maldito traidor! -acusó de nuevo, Hermione no pudo controlar el llanto de impotencia.

-¡No fui yo, Hermione…! -intentó explicar pero ella seguía intentando golpearlo.

-¡Tú eres el que tendría que estar muriéndose! ¡No él…! ¡Te odio Draco, te odio! -el rubio había conseguido contener a Hermione.

-Hermione tranquilízate, deja que te explique todo… -suplicó.

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, quiero que te vayas! -Hermione empujó a Draco y se alejó de él. -¡Quiero ver a Ron! –cuando dijo eso volvió a recordar dónde estaba, miró a su alrededor y recordó que la enfermería estaba vacía, pero eso no podía ser cierto, la batalla había dejado demasiados heridos para que ahora no hubiera nadie, además él estaba demasiado herido. -¿Dónde está...? -la castaña se acercó a una de las penúltimas camas que estaba en la enfermería donde él debería de haber estado. - Ron… ¿Dónde está Ron?

-Hermione… -Draco volvió a acercarse a ella.

-¡Fue tu culpa, ojalá tú estuvieras muerto! -Hermione se desesperó no entendía por qué no había nadie más en la enfermería más que él. Ella corrió hacia la salida de la enfermería, necesitaba encontrar a Ron.

-¡Hermione espera, no puedes salir de aquí!

-¡Déjame, necesito encontrar a Ron, necesito verlo! -la castaña luchó pero Draco le había bloqueado el paso.

-Él está bien, todo está bien, pero tú no puedes salir.

-¡Déjame en paz! Necesito salir de aquí… quiero ver a Ron… -Pero algo la congeló de repente, y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

-¿Hermione?-una voz muy conocida la hizo intentar abrir los ojos.

-¿Luna? –la castaña se incorporó agarrándose la frente, ya que la cabeza le dolía fuertemente, abrió los ojos y distinguió que se encontraba de nuevo en la enfermería. - ¿Ron?, Ron? ¿Dónde está Ron? -preguntó de nuevo.

-Está bien, él está bien... -exclamó Luna. -Trata de calmarte, y recuéstate de nuevo, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar...

Hermione al fin pudo observar a Luna, y a su alrededor, acaso ella no entendía su dolor.

-¡Quiero verlo, Luna, necesito verlo! ¿Por qué no está aquí?, ¿dónde están todos? –le exigió la castaña, he intentó ponerse de pie, pero Luna la detuvo.

-Hermione todo tiene una explicación, pero necesitamos que te tranquilices un poco para que puedas entender todo mejor...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Necesito verlo, necesito saber si está vivo... –dijo desesperada Hermione.

-Él está bien, está vivo...

-¿Y Neville? -Hermione recordó de repente, él también había sido herido en batalla. -¿Por qué no estás con él?

-Tranquilízate, él también está bien, está vivo –Luna le sonrió.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo ver a Ron? Necesito verlo, Luna…

-Hermione necesito que tomes esto con calma, y necesito que intentes tratar de entender… -El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, sabía que algo malo pasaba.

-Dime la verdad Luna, dime qué le pasó a Ron.

-Hermione él está bien, te lo juro, lo juro por mi papá y sabes que yo jamás juraría en vano por él.

La castaña la miró, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba…

-Hermione necesito que me digas qué es lo último que recuerdas, ¿puedes intentar hacer memoria?

-Yo… no… tengo… -Ahora que se sentía más tranquila tenía diversas imágenes mezcladas en su memoria. - Ron, él… - mencionó al fin.- estaba muriendo –No pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara. -Harry me llamó… él… me preguntó… Quería saber qué estaba dispuesta a sacrificar con tal de que Ron se salvara -Luna la miró sorprendida. -Después todo se volvió negro... Y desperté. –¿Malfoy estuvo aquí?

-Es una larga historia... Creo que te dejaré descansar por hoy... -concluyó Luna.

-No, necesito ver a Ron. ¡Quiero ver a Ron! Luna por favor, necesito salir de aquí...

-Hermione, él está bien, pero no puedes verlo ahora, lo verás cuando estés lista.

-¿Cuándo esté lista? -preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

-Ya lo entenderás poco a poco...

- ¿Poco a poco? ¡Quiero entenderlo todo ahorita! – exigió.

-Hermione no puedes forzar tanto tu mente.

-Luna tú deberías entenderme mejor que nadie -interrumpió alterada-. ¡Neville estaba muriendo también...!

-Te entiendo, más de lo que tu crees, pero al parecer Harry no sólo salvó a Ron –dijo Luna, Hermione la miró sorprendida.

-¿Él, lo hizo? –preguntó emocionada -¿Salvó a Ron?

-Ya lo entenderás mejor en cuanto sepas lo que ha pasado.

-Por favor Luna, quiero saberlo ahora -la castaña suplicó con desesperación, Luna no le contestó, pero dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda donde Hermione se percató que McGonagall le asentía a Luna con la cabeza, Hermione regresó la mirada hacia Luna.

-Hermione, mírame, mírame con atención y dime ¿No notas algo raro en mí? -preguntó la rubia.

Hermione la observó detenidamente, definitivamente la última imagen que había tenido de ella lucía muy diferente aparte de que recordaba que Luna estaba sucia le recordaba un par de heridas en la cara, y profundamente desencajada porque Neville estaba gravemente herido. Esta Luna que tenía enfrente no tenía ni un vestigio de haber sufrido herida alguna, además de que… Hermione la observó detenidamente, un pensamiento le cruzó por su mente, pero era imposible así que lo desechó.

-Hermione ¿con quién fuiste al baile de cuarto año? –le preguntó Luna.

-¿Por qué me haces una pregunta como esa? -se extrañó la castaña.

-Por favor, sólo contéstame.

-Luna todo mundo lo supo, y aunque tú y yo aún no nos llevábamos sé que siempre lo has sabido, fui con Víktor Krum.

-¿Y quién fue el campeón de Hogwarts en cuarto año?

-Luna ¿qué está pasando? Esto suena como si creyeras que perdí la memoria o algo así… -terció sarcástica Hermione.

-Sé que suena a eso, pero en verdad necesito que me contestes.

-Pues Harry y… Cedric si él no hubiera... - Luna miró de nuevo a McGonagall, Hermione regresó a mirar hacia ella también, la profesora a observaba preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, profesora? -Hermione le preguntó directamente. -¿Por qué no me lo dicen todo de una buena vez?

-Eso estamos intentando, señorita Granger –confesó la profesora.

-Pero para eso necesitamos que hagas un esfuerzo, por favor, cierra los ojos y recuerda de nuevo -pidió Luna -Necesito que recuerdes el baile de Navidad de cuarto otra vez -Hermione la miró con suspicacia.

-Por favor...- suplicó la rubia. - Hermione no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos e intentar recordar aquel día, recordó cómo Krum la había visto en cuanto se habían encontrado antes de entrar al baile y cómo le había besado la mano, de repente la imagen de Krum fue sustituida por Ron esperándola en la sala común, Hermione abrió los ojos totalmente asustada y confundida, porque esa imagen le había parecido demasiado real.

-¿Hermione estás bien? –Preguntó asustada Luna. -El dolor de cabeza de Hermione se intensificó, volvió a observar a Luna detenidamente, mientras imágenes de ella empezaron a llegar a su mente desordenadamente... Primero recordó haberla conocido en aquel vagón el día de regreso al quinto año, y después imágenes de Luna en el campeonato de Quidditch se hicieron presentes... Los flashes se hicieron tan rápidos que Hermione empezó a sentirse mal, de repente todo se volvió negro…

-¡Madame Pomfrey! -gritó una voz que no le gustó.

-Ve a buscarla, corre, yo intentaré mantenerla tranquila –le contestó otra voz.

Aquello hizo que intentará abrir los ojos, pero una pesadez muy fuerte se lo hacía muy difícil, cuando lo logró Madame Pomfrey estaba a su lado, intentó incorporarse pero la señora Pomfrey se lo impidió.

-Por favor, mantente ahí, aún no puedes levantarte… has estado muy débil estos días -dijo con voz débil.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó aún con el dolor inmenso en la cabeza.

-Ya vienen para acá, ellos te lo explicarán… ¿Pero dime qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Estaba en clase del profesor Snape y comenzó a hablar de Voldemort… Malfoy y él discutían…

De repente imágenes sin sentido vinieron a su cabeza, era como si su cabeza intentara contarle la historia de su vida, pero las imágenes alternaban constantemente, Hermione sostuvo entre sus manos su cabeza, el dolor se hizo insoportable de nuevo, pero esta vez las imágenes seguían y ella no podía distinguir cuáles de ellas eran reales.

-¿Hermione, estás bien? - preguntó una voz familiar, eso hizo que las imágenes pararan de girar sin sentido, la castaña apartó sus manos y al fin pudo distinguir a la rubia.

-No, yo... mi cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé - dijo la rubia y le sonrió comprensivamente. - Yo también pasé por esto y él también... -Luna volteó su mirada, Hermione miró hacia donde la rubia se había dirigido, entonces se encontró con Draco. Las imágenes de Draco, Harry y Ron en la casa de los gritos se le vinieron a la mente...

-¡Vete! -exigió Hermione. - No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Todo fue tu culpa... ¡Todo es tu culpa!

-Hermione por favor, déjame explicarte… -suplicó Malfoy.

-¡Quiero que te vayas! -la castaña comenzó a alterarse.

-Es mejor que te vayas -Luna le pidió al chico. -Yo te mantendré informado -el rubio asintió y salió de ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que informarle a él? ¡Es un traidor, Luna! Por su culpa ellos nos descubrieron.

-Hermione tranquilízate, Draco no fue...

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? –inquirió indignada.

-No, no pretendo eso. Pero olvidemos a Draco un momento, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte... Madame Pomfrey me dijo que te preguntó qué fue lo último que recordabas -Hermione miró desorientada a Luna... -¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste?

-Yo... Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que le había dicho, pero las imágenes en su mente estaban revueltas...

-Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarte -sugirió Luna.

-Yo... me parece que estaba en clase de Snape, y él y Draco discutían -Hermione miraba al aire tratando de recordar los detalles... Se quedó en silencio y después alzó la mirada hacia Luna..., Pero… no tiene sentido.

-Todo lo tendrá en unos pocos días...

-Luna, dime ya qué es lo que me pasa... Estoy recordando cosas, cosas que no entiendo, cosas que me contradicen, y todo parece tan real.

-Trata de calmarte, no puedo decirte nada si no sé que sabrás manejarlo...

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, siento que me estoy volviendo loca! ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

-No, claro que no –negó la rubia.

-Tú... dijiste que habías pasado por lo mismo –señaló Hermione, Luna asintió.

-Intenta descansar un rato, relaja tu mente, entre menos te esfuerces más claro tendrás todo.

-Quiero entenderlo ahora -suplicó la castaña.

-Lo sé amiga, pero sólo conseguirías otra crisis... Es mejor que descanses ahora –Luna la abrazó, Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, y aunque no entendía qué pasaba ese abrazo la hizo sentirse segura y comprendida, Hermione entendió que si Luna había pasado por lo mismo lo que le pedía era por su bien así que se prometió no discutir más con ella y hacerle caso, sin duda Luna era una gran amiga. De repente Hermione vio la imagen distante de una recamara donde estaban pintadas las caras de Harry, Ron, Neville y ella con la palabra "amigos", pero la imagen se desvaneció cuando Luna dejó de abrazarla. La rubia le sonrió antes de marcharse.

-Creo que debería dejarla despierta un rato –Hermione escuchó que Luna le mencionaba esto a Madame Pomfrey. –Tal vez así empiece a distinguir -Madame Pomfrey le asintió y después miró hacia Hermione, sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo pero Madame Pomfrey desvió la suya. Hermione cerró los ojos… la idea de que estaba volviéndose loca se apoderó de ella.

"Eso no puede ser posible" –se dijo a sí misma - "Yo soy Hermione Granger, mis papás son dentistas, soy una bruja y estudio en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, tengo 16 años y voy en quinto…" Hermione se detuvo al oír sus pensamientos, aquello no estaba bien, un escalofrío le inundó el cuerpo, entonces recordó de nuevo a la Luna que acababa de irse… "...relaja tu mente, entre menos te esfuerces más claro tendrás todo", trató de no pensar, de seguir el consejo de su amiga, pero no pudo evitar ver imágenes, sin embargo intentó no preocuparse por ellas, no se dio cuenta cuándo se quedó dormida, tampoco supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando se despertó, aunque por primera vez fue consciente de que era de día, porque los rayos del sol se colaban desde la ventana.

Por primera vez se despertaba sin dolor de cabeza, lo cual era un gran alivio, tampoco se sentía desorientada, sabía que estaba en la enfermería, aunque no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sólo recordaba que había tenido visitas de Luna y de Draco, inmediatamente tuvo una imagen en la mente, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba en la casa de los gritos...

_-Ellos murieron por una causa, yo tengo que luchar por ella - gritó el rubio._

_-Esa causa nunca fue la tuya y tú lo sabes, además Draco, tú sabes muy bien que no quieres hacerlo, tuviste muchas oportunidades para entregarnos, si en realidad quieres hacerlo ¿Por qué no lo has hecho, por qué no nos has entregado? - la pregunta de la chica inmovilizó al rubio, su facción dura se deshizo en un instante. _

_-¡Porque no puedo entregarte, no a ti! -gritó de repente ante el asombro de Ron, y Harry, Hermione se quedó en silencio, congelada, Ron la miró, ella pudo sentir su mirada, no tuvo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, entonces respiró profundamente._

Recordó aquella escena pero esta vez no era como las imágenes de sus sueños las cuales carecían de sentido, tampoco eran como las había revivido en la clase de Snape donde sentía que aquello estaba pasando, aquella imagen era más como un recuerdo...

_-Hermione, si pudieras salvarle la vida a Ron ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar?_

_-Harry, no te entiendo, sabes que daría mi vida daría todo lo que soy, todo… ¿Tú sabes cómo hacerlo? ¡Harry, sálvalo por favor! ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya? Es tu mejor amigo._

_-No, no sé cómo hacerlo…_

_- Entonces no entiendo por qué me apartas de él…_

_-Sólo responde ¿serías incluso capaz de sacrificar tu amor?_

_-Todo Harry, todo - los ojos de Hermione eran de súplica constante, Harry estaba aún más confundido. Dumbledore había intentado darle advertencias, y mencionarle que todo…_

_Found my self today,_

-¿Cómo estás? -la voz de Luna la sacó de repente de sus pensamientos... Hermione la miró, sin duda Luna era diferente, estaba más joven, todo parecía una locura...

-Luna, los sueños... –mencionó sin pensarlo. -No son sólo sueños, ¿verdad? -Luna la observó, la castaña dedujo que con su silencio le estaba confirmando sus pensamientos. -Tampoco son anuncios de lo que pasará en un futuro, ¿verdad?

-No -admitió Luna.

-Todo eso… ¿sucedió de verdad? - concluyó la castaña, Luna asintió tímidamente, un escalofrío paralizante le recorrió todo el cuerpo, todo aquello, ahora lo empezaba a recordar con claridad, lo recordaba tal y como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, pero ella no era la misma Hermione que estaba mal herida… tocó su barbilla donde sabía que debía de haber una cicatriz causada por una caída, pero no había nada.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla, aquella realidad la superaba, sobre todo porque sentía la sensación de que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía vivir con miedo, y vivir con el dolor que había provocado todas aquellas perdidas, todo aquel dolor de tener que despedir gente querida y estimada. Hermione sintió un vacío, y aunque ahora aquellas imágenes no iban ni venían intermitentemente sin saber distinguir qué era real, ahora que empezaba a comprender por qué su mente le jugaba sucio, era cuando más confundida se sentía, ahora ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era ella en realidad.

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

-McGonagall dice que es un hechizo muy antiguo y sólo sabe que fue realizado una vez, hace algunos 500 años, sólo un mago muy poderoso tiene la capacidad de realizarlo, jamás supimos quién lo había hecho hasta que tú lo mencionaste, el otro día… -Hermione miró a Luna intentando entender.

-Harry…-susurró Hermione, y la rubia asintió.

-Él te dijo que podría salvar a Ron, eso es porque el hechizo devuelve a todas las personas que están vivas en un momento del tiempo determinado, Draco y yo empezamos a tener dos recuerdos distintos hace 5 años, justo cuando Harry, Ron y tú entraron a Hogwarts, gracias a eso hemos vivido en un mundo sin Voldemort, pero tampoco han estado otras personas, como los padres de Draco, o el señor Weasley, Lupin, todos ellos… - Hermione recordó a cada una de las personas que decía, había una parte de ella que sentía que jamás las había conocido y otra parte que las recordaba a la perfección.

-Ron, Neville, el Profesor Snape y todos los que estaban agonizando fueron salvados porque el hechizo fue hecho antes de que ellos murieran... – aclaró. - Ron está bien, el está a salvo. -Hermione miró a Luna, mientras imágenes de Ron venían a su cabeza...

-Dumbledore le debió de haber dado el hechizo a Harry, la profesora MCGonagall y los demás profesores recibieron la instrucción de Dumbledore de protegerse, una historia como la que vivimos no podía ser olvidada por todos, McGonagall no entiende bien cómo funciona el hechizo. Sólo sabe que Dumbledore quiso darnos la oportunidad a todos de vivir una vida normal, sin tener que preocuparnos por ser asesinados o no... sin tener que recordar...

"Una vida normal", ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía ese peso que con sólo recordar se anidaba en su pecho.

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

-Ron y yo estábamos juntos, estábamos juntos y yo lo dejé ir por esos sueños, ¿Por qué recordé eso?, Por qué si Dumbledore quería que viviéramos una vida normal y libre de todo el desastre de Voldemort, por qué tenía que recordar todo esto...

-¡Hermione! –dijó Luna intentando consolarla…

-¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero recordarlo!, no quiero sentir esto, no quiero recordar lo que es perder a gente que amo!

_All I know is just you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

-Ya lo sé, sé que es difícil, pero creo que lo recordamos por algo, necesitamos encontrar la razón…

-¡No quiero!, ¡No quiero recordar!, quiero volver a tener esa vida normal, no quiero tener que preocuparme por nada más -Hermione se desesperó y comenzó a llorar aún había cosas que no entendía a la perfección pero aquellos momentos que podía recordar tanto en una vida como otra le hacían darse cuenta por primera vez de todas las cosas negativas que Voldemort había causado, recordó a Cedric y el miedo que tuvo durante cuarto año temiendo que Harry fuera a morir.

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada mas -dijo Luna. -Sé que tomará tiempo acostumbrarte a manejarlo, pero seguimos aquí, Voldemort se ha ido, tenemos una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

-¿Empezar de nuevo?, ¿cómo empezar de nuevo?, ¿cómo recordando todo esto?, ¿cómo puedes seguir adelante sabiendo que personas como Cedric, como Sirius, como Lupin, como Dumbledore no pudieron hacerlo?, ¿cómo seguir adelante conociendo algo que ahora todos ignoran?.

-De la misma manera que teníamos que seguir adelante si este hechizo no hubiera pasado, solo que Ron, Neville, Snape y una docena más aún siguen con vida –Hermione alzó la vista hacia Luna cuando escuchó el nombre de Ron, él estaba vivó, y estaba sano y salvo -….y muchos de ellos son felices gracias a que no tienen idea de cómo Voldemort destruyo su vida…

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

Hermione pensó en todos ellos, en Cedric, en el señor Weasley, en cada uno de los que habían dado su vida como verdaderos héroes, ahora nadie sabía que ellos lo eran.

-¿Y quién los recordará ahora? –se preguntó Hermione, pensando en todas esas personas que habían dado su vida por derrotar a Voldemort y que ahora solo habían sido unas personas más…

-Nosotros –le respondió Luna –nosotros lo haremos siempre –la rubia le sonrió, pero Hermione solo pudo sentir un enorme pesar.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone'swatchingover me_

_Hola a todos, si estas leyendo esto, quiero decirte gracias, grcias por seguir este fic durante 5 largos años, o si lo encontraste apenas hace 6 meses o es la primera vez que lo lees, espero que lo que hayas estado leyendo todo este tiempo haya sido de tu agrado. Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus comentarios que han hecho posibles que yo siga escribiendo este fic a pesar del timepo y de las mil y una ocupaciones, agradezco demasiado todo esto. _

_Como dije el cap anterior, creo que este capitulo cambiará el rumbo del fic para siempre y creo que podrán entender un poco el mensaje que quiero dar con este fic y esta historia, espero que me acompañen en esta segunda parte, donde el fic se vuelve más maduro y con emociones más intensas y donde ahora nuestros personajes entraran en un viaje para descubri cual es esa fuerza que aun en la distancia y traspasando vidas y hechizos aun los mantiene unidos. Para los que han visto o son fans de ONce Upon a Time, de la misma manera en la que yo soy quiero aclarar que este fic esta en mi mente de principio a fin desde el 2008 y cualquier parecido con la serie, se los juro por Merlin y por el Oscuro que es pura coincidencia. XD..., Bueno, espero poder tenerles pronto actualización, que aaprtir de aqui, ya tengo claro hacia donde ir. Mil gracias a todos y espero que disfruten el cap, y no se olviden de dejar comentarios para saber su opinion sobre el rumbo que la historia tomará. Mil gracias._

_PD. Una dedicación especial a mi mejor amiga y Harmony Anyeli Potter Granger, una por leer mi fic, y dos por ser mi editora de cabezera y ayudarme con la ortografía, de verdad amiga, gracias por todo.. te adoro..!_

_30-07-2013_

_PD 2. Feliz dia de Harry Potter mañana XD..._


End file.
